The Descended Shadow
by BC-Butch Cassidy-BC
Summary: 24 years have passed since Hitomi returned to earth but Gaea is not the same place she left behind. War, oppression and death are all commonplace, and in this shadow a new visitor comes from the Mystic Moon... A new story is Dawning, the Descended Shadow!
1. Shadows Of The Past

**GO TO CHAPTER 2**

_Sorry about this but this chapter no longer exists._

_This chapter used to tie into a paralleling story which has ceased, so please by-pass to chapter 2_


	2. A Prophecy Fulfilled

  
  
**

'A Vision Of Escaflowne'   
The Descended Shadow   
Part Two   
A Prophecy Fulfilled 

**

Disclaimer - Escaflowne is not mine, the characters and story are the property of Bandai entertainment. The story and characters of 'The Descend Shadow' or 'Shadows of the Past' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum.co.uk. Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at butchsvideostop@Tiscali.co.uk 

Visit the Home of 'The Descended Shadow' at www.butchsforum.co.uk . 

… 

Sand… Sand… Sand… Nothing but Sand. She had been walking for hours now, from dune to dune. She hated sand, always had even when she was a kid she hated going to the beach. That's why when she found herself 'wherever this place is' she walked towards the mountains. She was exhausted, and angry but she pushed herself all the same knowing even if she stopped for a moment it could be her last. She needed to make it to shade, thus the mountains. 

She looked up at the sun high in the sky, beaming onto the wasteland of endless desert. She had muddled her situation through her mind time and time again, making less sense with each retelling. She had gotten up in the morning, another boring day with nothing special happening. She walked out into the street ready for collage out for another hard days work. It was the middle of her exams and she didn't have the time to even say goodbye to her mother. A second later there was a bright blue light and she was in the desert, wishing she had brought some sunscreen. She was even more shocked to find her sword, the one she and her mother had trained with since she was a child stuck into the sand beside her. 

Wiping her brow again in the heat she looked up at the sun once more to make sure it was really there and not just a bright light. Convinced that it was the sun she continued her trek towards the mountain. She so wished she had brought some water with her, in that heat anyone would want a drink but she thought she had only a little walk ahead of her. It was at this sort of time that Yucari would laugh at her she kept on saying 'Always be prepared'. She had always given Sadako advice, mainly on the future and to be ready for anything. It was now that she wished she had listened to her, but how was she to know she was going to be teleported to a strange desert, its not exactly something you can mark on your timetable. But here she was… 

"So hot", Sadako muttered to herself. The heat was starting to really get to her, not sure how much further she could go she stopped for a short rest. Before she had even fully stopped she slumped over, face first into the sand. Too exhausted to move she just lay there, and blanked out seconds later. 

…………… 

When Sadako opened her eyes she wondered if really had, for it was just as black as it was with her eyes closed. She felt like she was hovering, nothing under her feet, nothing all around her but space…. Empty space. A feeling of emptiness consumed her soul, she was surrounded but nothing, she was nothing. 

As far as her eyes could see a bright light flashed, blinding Sadako. Even though she was shielding her eyes she could see the light was moving closer to her, turning the darkness that consumed her and the place she'd been exiled into light. As soon as she could stand it Sadako shifted her gaze right into the centre of the light. Within the centre, glowing, Sadako saw a beautiful lady with long brown hair smiling at her with her heavenly lips. Sadako saw her mother. Before she could speak a voice that appeared to come from everywhere broke the silence. 

"The past and the present ever connected to the future,   
The glory's of old lead to none but this day,   
With the conquest of fate, the victory of love,   
The future is as planned by the dreamers of ancient's days" 

Each word of the verse pierced Sadako like a dagger, each being burned into her mind never to be forgotten. Her mothers smile, the same as it had been looking at Sadako as a child, telling her fairy-tales of princesses and knights, Wars and valour, hate and the victory of love, a land where the earth and the moon hung in the sky. She grabbed her head, she couldn't take it, she couldn't make sense of the alien feeling. What was happening to her, what was she seeing, what was she hearing? Was this all a hallucination, a dream, a vision?   
"Mum!" As Sadako cried out, her surroundings disappeared again, leaving her walking out onto a corridor, lavishly designed with inscriptions and the symbol of the winged dragon above her head. She had never seen the place before and yet she felt as if she had been there a hundred times. All feeling of emptiness or misplacisem disappeared with the bright light, she felt as if she belonged. 

As she took her first steps she was greeted by a tall brown haired man adorned with a richly white shirt, worn casually. Just the sight of the man brought a smile to her.   
"I'm really sorry, I mean I really didn't mean to walk in on you like that… You do look beautiful" The man started, apologizing profusely, Sadako smiled at the complement. Looking herself over she challenged him,   
"It really is a beautiful Dress… I must give my thanks to Von as soon as I see him" Sadako told him; he smiled and took her hand, leading her through the hall. Sadako sighed into herself. As nice as this was she was still being bothered,   
"Dawn…." She started. The man, Dawn replied,   
"Yes"   
"Do you really think this is the time to be celebrating?" She asked him, letting her feelings come to the surface.   
"Even in times like these we must be able to let go. If we only look at the bad we will never find the good, and will be forever stuck in glum. We have to rise the spirits of the people or there will be no reason to fight..." Dawn answered her. She had a feeling that he had had time to think about this; nobody could have come up with that on the spot.   
"But…" Sadako started again, still not convinced.   
"Let us just enjoy the night. Although most people are enjoying themselves we do have people on guard. We are all quite safe" Dawn told her; he wanted to move away from the depressing subject of what had happened in the past few months. Sadako was about to return to topic when they entered the main hall of the Fanelian Castle Kanzaki. The hall filled with hundred of Fanelian's dancing. The room lavishly lit with thousands of candles on the walls and hung from the roof. The live orchestra playing only the finest Fanelian music for the kings private guests. Sadako stood in aw looking at the hundreds of people, forgetting their troubles, all of them for one night, one night of peace. She nearly jumped when Dawn took her hand and bowed to her,   
"May I have this dance?"   
"Of course, kind sir" Sadako answered without a second thought, continuing the joke. Both smiling she took Dawn's hand and placed it on her waist and placed her own on his shoulder. Within the beautifully lit room they circled, dancing, forgetting their troubles for the brief time they could. As the two danced the people around them seemed to melt away into some distant place hidden from them. They were the only two in within the Fanelian Royal hall, the only two in each other's world. Their endless waltz came to an end when a powerful voice echoed across the hall, catching all people's attention. Dawn sighed, looking to the top of the hall,   
"Oh no, Vons going to make his big speech, lets get out of here" Dawn whispered into Sadako's ear, seeing Von was the man who caught the rooms attention. Sadako looked up to him,   
"Why's that bad?"   
"I listened to him practise it a hundred times this afternoon and I don't think I could stick it once more, lets get out of here" Dawn answered and before she could say another word she was ushered off by Dawn. He led her out of the hall and up several sets of stairs before she challenged him.   
"Where are we going?" She asked.   
"Oh, it's a great place, your gonna love it" Dawn told her, very sure of himself "Your gonna love it!" She decided it would be better to go with the flow rather than argue, but she was interested to see what he thought was so important. Dawn rarely talked about himself, or perhaps just not to her. Before she knew it they had stopped, she looked up and froze at the sight. 

They stood on a balcony overlooking the entire of the city of Fanel, a shocking sight of beauty to start with but before them stood a parade of lights and sounds she had never experienced. Below them the people of the city like them inside the castle where having the largest party in Fanelia's history. It appeared that the streets themselves where afire with lights and people. The calls of joy from the people were as music to the night air, it was the first time the city could relax for considerable time. Sadako just watched the city below as if hypnotised. A loud bang ripped through the air and Sadako awoke. 

……….. 

Sadako awoke slowly, her head fogged over. At first she didn't even move, she just stayed where she lay, keeping her mind on what she had just experienced, afraid if she took her mind from it even for a second it would slip from her forever. It was hard enough for her to understand what she had just experienced but trying to get her mind around it was just mind-boggling. It felt as if she had just gone for a trip inside someone else's body, felt everything they felt, everything they were. Not only that but someone threw a ton of none-sensual verses at her. She went over the words in her mind, 

'The past and the present ever connected to the future,   
The glory's of old lead to none but this day,   
With the conquest of fate, the victory of love,   
The future is as planned by the dreamers of ancient's days' 

Getting up, she shock her head. They made no sense! And what was it that told her them, was it a dream…. A vision… A window to the future or maybe the past…. Things had changed so much from that morning, she didn't know what to believe anymore, it felt like the sky could start to fall any minute. Pulled from thought she sensed movement in front of her. Without a second thought Sadako ripped a small knife from her sleeve, and lunged forward with it at her visitor. To her surprise it met with steel, freezing her in place. Opening her eyes she found her knife held back by a sword in the hands of a man cloaked in black. Pushing a little more power into his wrist he threw Sadako back onto the ground she had laid upon. 

Holding his sword firm he looked down upon her,   
"There is no need to attack me young lady, I'm not going to hurt you". Spotting her sword within the dirt in front of her she lurched and grabbed it, raising it in front of her for protection.   
"If that is true why are you holding that," She told him, indicating to his sword. With a small laugh he sheaved his sword and held out his hands.   
"Are you satisfied?" He asked her, taking a seat, leaving nothing between them other than the little dying fire.   
"We'll see" Sadako asked "But why are you here".   
"Why am I here! That's a laugh" He answered, "Maybe you should be asking yourself that. Is this the place you last remember being?" 

Sadako looked round and true she didn't remember the cave, the fire or how she had got there. "That's because I brought you here" He answered her unspoken question "I was travelling through the desert when I found you and decided to bring you here. It was clear that if you had spent much more time out there you would have died". Sadako slowly lowered her sword, not sure what to make this man. Then it occurred to her, this is the first person she had seen since arriving in the desert, he didn't look any different than anyone in Japan… apart from the large black cloak. 'This might be the last person I could see for a long time' Sadako thought 'I should try to get as much information as I can from him'. She sat down and looked at the man through the fire. Lowering her head in a bow she thanked him, "Thank you". He smiled in gratitude 

"Tell me, were are you from, your clothes are unusual" He asked her "oh, I'm sure were are my manners, I am Géaroid, and you are?"   
"Sadako, my name is Sadako and I come from Tokyo," She answered, still keeping her guard up.   
"To-k-yo" Géaroid repeated slowly "I can't say I've heard of it. What Kingdom is it in?"   
"Kingdom? Well if you mean country its in Japan, you know on the planet Earth" Sadako told him mockingly. She couldn't believe that he had never heard of Tokyo, it is one of the most important cities in the world.   
"Earth? You mean you come from there!" Géaroid spurted out in disbelief, pointing out of the opening to the cave, far into the sky to the second moon, the blue green one. Sadako looked up open mouthed, before the sun was so bright she could only see it in the sky but there they were, the earth and the moon looking down at them from high up in the sky.   
"You mean that is the Earth! Were I'm I?!" Sadako yelled out in surprise.   
"You are on Gaia, within the great desert of Zaibach" Géaroid answered her, regaining his calm. Sadako turned to him,   
"This can't be Gaia!" She told him angrily "Or Zaibach, they are only a story! Nothing more!"   
"They are quite real young lady." He told her "And if you need proof, it's floating in the sky". Géaroid spoke but Sadako wasn't listening anymore, she had had it. First she appears in a desert in the middle of nowhere, then had some crazy dream, nearly kills the one who helped her and now she finds herself in a fairytale land that he mother invented. It was not the day she had seen ahead of her and that's for sure. Looking up at the sky again, at the Earth floating there she had no choice but to except fact, she wasn't on the Earth any longer and according to this man, Géaroid, she was on Gaia. She was either there or having the oddest dream she had ever experienced. 

Looking up she saw Dawn watching her, defensively she looked away,   
"What are you staring at?" She asked. Pointing at her neck he answered,   
"What's that? The thing around your neck." Sadako looked down and lifted out a small red pendent made of a single red jewel. She held it in front of her, so Géaroid could see it clearly.   
"It's a pendent, one my mum gave me for luck in my exams" Sadako answered "she told me it would lead me to my future"   
"I see…" Géaroid muttered to himself, lying back on the dirt-covered cave "You should be careful in this sort of area young lady, the rebels fighting the alliance have been getting bolder and there are rumours of people going missing in this area"   
"The Alliance? The Alliance formed during that big war?" Sadako asked, wishing she had listened with more care to the names her mother had mentioned.   
"The Great War, the War with Zaibach" Géaroid laughed, "They thought it was our darkest hour, but then you could at least trust those closest to you" 

Laying herself back Sadako's mind wondered to the dream she had had, and it all clicked. In her mothers stories the young king was called Von, Von Fanel, in the land of Fanelia. He was the one she had seen in her dream, the person who was going to give a speech. If she was to figure out what was happening or how to get home she should go there, to see him.   
"Géaroid, which way do I go to get to Fanelia?" She asked rising out of the dirt, but looking around she saw no sign of him. He was gone but in his stead was a lot of light and the earth was once again hidden by the sun, high in the sky. 

It was morning, she guessed she had fallen asleep and Géaroid must have left in the night. Beside the remains of the fire sat a container with water. She had a long trip ahead of her and had no idea where to start. Lifting the water and her sword she started out on her trip again, determined to find Fanelia, her only possible connection to this alien world. 

…... 

Unsure which way to go Sadako kept close to the rock face of the mountains, she wanted to stay out of the direct sunlight and hoped for a path that allowed her to avoid walking straight through the desert. As she walked she had the distinct impression that she was being watched, though she couldn't see anyone following her. Her trip went without delay until several hours after she had left a group of men confronted her. Not in any mood to make new friends after being abandoned by Géaroid she had no wish to speak to anyone from Gaia.   
"Please do not delay me" She called over to the group of 5 men. Each was rapped in a brown sandy cloak, as if trying to blend into the desert around them.   
"We have been sent to escort you, come with us," The front man told her over the distance of sand.   
Sadako just sniggered at the man as if stalling for time. He returned her laugh, yelling out into the vast desert sands around them, echoing off the mountainside as if challenging it to move,   
"See nobody here to help you sweetheart, so are you gonna come or what?" 

Sadako swung her ponytail behind her head defiantly; She guessed these were the men Géaroid mentioned. It explained the feeling of being watched. Playing with one of the yellow ribbons in her hair, mockingly she answered,   
"What if I say no? But of course you don't know, your type is too stupid to know what the hell is happening around them let alone with other people" 

He turned red, Sadako laughed at him, he was nothing, unable to control his emotions and set off by even a weak insult. Rising his weapon, the rest of his party stayed still as if watching to see if a confrontation was inevitable.   
"Sorry but I only follow orders, and not because I'm too stupid to understand either. I guess I'm just a loyal type of guy" He told her with a smile, and ran at her, his knife held aloft ready to attack. 

Sadako didn't move till the last moment, giving him the feeling she was not going to resist. As he reached her she removed her curved sword from with speed from the leg of her jeans. He saw it too late, being sliced across the chest. He fell into the sand with a groan of pain. 

Sadako's mind had stopped working; she was now working on instinct and skill. She had never used her weapon to attack a person seriously before but she knew that she needed to use all her strength to defend herself. There was no room for remorse, not until the end of the confrontation. She wanted to avoid the rest of the men getting involved, and delivered them a warning,   
"My name is Sadako Kanzaki, I'm pissed and if you don't want my anger taken out on you… LEAVE!" Knowing actions to work better than words she wiped her blade clean and lowered it ready. 

The one man who had kept himself hooded, lowered it showing off his short brown hair. He sniggered as if she had just delivered a joke and the lowering of her sword was the punch line.   
"The little girl thinks she's tough because she killed a rookie, I think not pretty" He told her removing a large sword from his back. "Alright boys she's taken out one of our number and Nimura will be pissed unless carry out his orders" 

Sadako sighed, guessing the battle had become inevitable and quickly formulated a plan, if she couldn't deal with a few unskilled 'Savages' her mothers training and will would have been in vain. The man ordered them to attack, leading the charge himself the 3 men came at her swords drawn. In a flash Sadako pulled a small knife from her sleeve and threw it at one of the mans lackies. 

He yelled out in pain, clumsily falling and bringing down one of his friend. Landing in the sand they struggled to free themselves of each other's cloaks. Grunting at his men the leader charged his sword at Sadako. She blocked the powerful strike with her own sword and using his momentum against him ripping the sword from his hands. Unsheaving a second sword he fired it at Sadako, continuing the momentum of her last attack she shattered his sword. 

Holding firm onto her sword Sadako jumped and rolled away from its shards, leaving the man to take the brunt of the steel pieces. He ignored the pain, as he tried to follow her, when he found she was already running at him. She watched him secure his footing, Sadako decided not to use a head on attack. Using her sword as a javelin she herald it at the man with all her strength. 

Having secured his footing he was unable to move before the sword reached its mark. The sword went through the mans side. With a groan he lost his balance and started to fall to the sandy ground. Sadako, never having stopped running grabbed her sword from him, and removed it. 

The man tripped by his friend was back on his feet and ready. Watching his leader hit the ground he suppressed a gasp,   
"Who trained this girl?" Before the phrase had even left his lips Sadako launched her sword at him. Blocking the headshot, he jumped back recoiling from the impact and the sparks from the two swords. Lifting his sword to the sun, he reflected the glare into Sadako's eyes, stopping her from attacking. She shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight. 

The man lifted one dagger and fired it at her. Even through her blindness she avoided it, groaning angrily as it sliced her neck and several of her free hairs. Pulling herself from the light Sadako wasted no time on pressing the attack, firing her sword at the man. Losing his advantage, he dropped his sword blocking Sadako's first strike. Thou he was not quick enough to block her second. Sadako knocked him on the side of the head with the blunt side of her sword. She watched him fall into the sand like his two comrades before him. There was no sound as his sword hit the sand. 

Turning, her eyes red to the man she had daggered she started to walk slowly towards him. Sadako's mind was blank, nothing but one single function… survival. In the heat of battle there was no room for mercy or peace… only war. 

Watching Sadako walk towards him slowly he began to panic, screaming out,   
"Help, Help me. Please don't kill me, please," Breathing heavily; she looked down upon him with a face of pure disgust.   
"You where warned", in his panic he threw his hand to the side in a vain attempt to grab his sword. Before he reached it Sadako's was in his gut. She twisted it and spat on him,   
"You were warned". 

Removing her sword, she wiped it off and turned to return to the man she had knocked out. He may not have been the nicest person but she was quite sure she could get some information from him. She had barely started to walk when; in front of her she saw a ghostly image of her mother, as if a mirage in the sands. Her mind, alive with emotion she called out in shock,   
"Mum"   
Before she could think of the possibilities that her mother's appearance could mean she let out a squeal of pain. Looking down she watched blood flow down her right breast, with a crossbow bolt tip sticking out of her. Sadako outstretched her hand towards her mother, "Mum?" and collapsed onto the deserts sand. 

Her image faded away as Sadako hit the ground, but she never saw it. Frozen in place, she couldn't make her body move, not before she lost consciousness. Far behind Sadako where the fight had begun a single man stood, shaking with the crossbow aimed at the mid air Sadako fell from. His heart beating twice the pace it should he looked at the unmoving Sadako terror in his eyes. He had just watched this person kill two of his comrades and badly injure two others. Slowly advancing towards her, he refused to move the crossbow from trailing her. With a look at his comrades he kicked Sadako over onto her back. He gave a sigh of relief, checking her pulse. Groaning under the pressure he lifted her, and walked, slowly towards the mountain. 

…… 

Watching across the featureless desert Nimura sighed into himself, the desert everyday unchanging. They rarely saw people this far in, this meant that anyone who was there had a good reason and he liked to know what those important reasons where. It was that morning that he dispatched people to find that information from two such people they had spotted. One being a man in a black cloak, they had been tracking him for days. The other a girl who appeared to be in his care. Having waited patiently for news from his parties he found himself confronted with bad news.   
"We are sorry sir, but we lost him" A young man whom had just appeared informed Nimura. He was quite literally shaking. Nimura turned and looked down upon him.   
"How did you lose a man in a black cloak in the middle of a desert?" Nimura asked calmly.   
"I don't know, but one moment he was there the next he was gone. And whoever he was he was strong. He managed to injured several of us before he ran. Coward!" He said spitefully, losing his fear.   
"It is inconsequential" Nimura told him, if it was true that some of his people where hurt, the man must have been skilled "Take me to the injured". 

Nimura put the binoculars down, and motioned the next man to watch, then followed him through the hollowed out mountain, to the injured.   
"Kid, has there been any news from the other party?" Nimura asked him anxiously. The kid slowed his pace to answer, allowing himself to turn facing Nimura.   
"No, but we should be getting news soon".   
"That's good. Tell me, how long have you been with us" Nimura asked him.   
"Me, I've been here for about 5 months. And don't miss understand me, I am pleased to do my part. Zaibach for Zaibachian's." He answered Nimura, with a pound of the chest.   
"No, anyone is welcome in Zaibach. A Zaibach free from oppression is our goal, not a Zaibach cut from the world" Nimura corrected him. He looked at Nimura as if he had said something odd,   
"But surely we should take care of our own, the alliance has caused us nothing but pain and suffering" He asked Nimura.   
"It is true that we should take care of our own but we must deal with the people who are against us within Zaibach first. Then we can deal with the alliance under the unity of one nation and rebuild our home" Nimura replied,   
"But…" He rebutted being cut off.   
"I may not mind a little banter of opinions once and a while but don't forget who I am" Nimura reminded him.   
"Sorry sir", neither of them spoke again until they had reached their destination. 

Entering the small carved out room they used as a ward it sounded like they had entered a battlefield, with yells of pain in the air. Abandoning his guide Nimura paced over to the first man. Looking him over, Nimura could see only small slices where a sword had struck him, but the man was yelling as if he had been cut from head to toe. Upon closer inspection, Nimura discovered the reason; each of the slices had ripped into a pressure point on the body, giving maximum pain without causing any real damage. He continued to check all of the men in turn and found they all had the same injuries, 

'If this man was able to do these exact damages, in the heat of battle… I guess we got off easy, if he had wanted the whole party dead, he could have done it with little trouble. But the real question is who was he? And where is he headed?' Nimura thought to himself. Having checked the last man he asked,   
"Are you sure that this man was alone, he had no help",   
"Yes, he was the only person in the area, their was nobody else" He was answered. 

Nimura acknowledged the answer with a nod, picked up some medical tools, herbs and began to seal the wounds on the men, by sowing them shut. Although there was more pain in the sowing of such a wound in the short run each man felt better for it afterwards. It was before Nimura had even finished sowing the last wound shut that a large commotion beyond the door disturbed the silence. 

"See what it is" Nimura ordered, if there was one thing that he hated it was people making large amounts of noise near a medical room, When people are in pain the last thing they need is people making a racket near by. It was not long till the man returned, though not alone. He was with another man, who looked exhausted. Between them they carried a limp girl…. Sadako. 

Nimura walked towards them and lifted Sadako's head, to look more closely into her face. He was about to complement his man when he saw the congealed blood on Sadako's clothes. Nimura punched him painfully in the jaw, and grabbed Sadako to stop her falling; he fell to the floor with a thud,   
"IDIOT" Nimura yelled at him "I told you she was not to be injured "Get her over to this table". They pulled Sadako over and laid her down on the table carefully. Nimura started to gather his medical interments.   
"I had no choice! She isn't as she appears, she's some form of demon!" He yelled back at Nimura, he looked down at Sadako on the table and cut her T-shirt to get at the wound,   
"Explain yourself" Nimura ordered him.   
"She attacked us, two of our men are dead, and even Sanjiyan was badly hurt by her" He replied, Nimura swung round to him,   
"WHAT! Were is he and the others!" He yelled back "Tell me now".   
"Their still in the desert, I could only manage to carry her back" 

"Gather a party together and get them before night fall, we can't have people going out there blind" Nimura told him, and turned to the kid who brought him to the medical room.   
"You go with him, and everyone who's not injured out of this room, I need quiet". 

They all obeyed his orders and even the injured men barely made a sound, he looked down upon the injured Sadako again, lying unconscious. 'How could she have possible have done that, and to Sanjiyan too. Clearing his mind, Nimura began to treat Sadako's wound. Even if she has done this, Nimura had questions and he wanted them answered. 

………………. 

As Sadako regained consciousness, she showed no signs that she had. She heard voices in the room, as she lay listening to them she slowly started to regain her memory of what had happened. One thing she knew for sure was she was in pain. 

"Why did you help her?! She killed our people. She also did that to Sanjiyan" One voice shouted angrily. Sadako guessed they were speaking about her,   
"I don't have to describe my logic to you. Anyway we have no information on who she is, if she were to work with us… Anyway I want to know who trained her, Sanjiyan wouldn't be taken down by just anyone. We may have failed to capture the cloaked man but we did at least get her, so we can get some answers to why they were here" Another voice replied. 

Sadako slowly opened her eyes a crack to see, she closed them quickly to make sure neither noticed. She didn't have a clue where she was but she guessed it wasn't a good place to be, especially after being attacked. 

"Has there been any sighting of the Alliance troops recently?" The second voice asked,   
"No, its all been quiet. Not a soul other than her and the other one" He answered,   
"Double our observations" The second voice ordered.   
"But why?" He was asked   
"Because the alliance always patrol these areas, when they stop for no known reason I don't like it and want to know if anything changes quickly" The second voice answered.   
"I shall issue the orders before the funeral," The first voice told him, "Will you be attending. You are the first, or is your patient more important than your men". The second voice sighed,   
"Of course I will be attending; it was I who sent them to their deaths. You issue the orders," The second's voice told him,   
"Yes sir" The first answered before footsteps left the room. The room was silent for a moment before Sadako heard footsteps moving towards her. They stopped at the side of the bed.   
"So how are these wounds doing?" She heard him ask himself, and felt his hand touch her. Catching him by surprise Sadako lunged up, grabbed him turning his back to her and chocked him. Grabbing a glass on a table beside the bed she smashed it, and lifted it to his neck, releasing to allow him to breath.   
"That was fast" He commented looking down at the broken glass against his neck. 

"Shut up" Sadako told him angrily. She needed to find a way out and this appeared to be the only way, ignoring the pain of her wound she continued,   
"How can I get out of here?" She asked aggressively. He remained quiet, refusing to answer.   
"Tell me now!" She half yelled,   
"I'm sorry but I can't let you just go" He told her. Sadako brought the glass in tighter to his skin, drawing blood.   
"And why is that" She asked almost friendly.   
"Because the only thing stopping you dying right now is me," He told her, Sadako froze for a moment, to think it over,   
"Please elaborate" She asked, not believing a word of it "Why will I die without you?"   
"Well for two reasons" He answered "One you are in the middle of an encampment with dozens of us, most wanting you dead for what you did to out people in the desert", He froze for a moment,   
"Please continue," She told him, listening intently for any important information that may be of use,   
"Well the only reason they haven't killed you is that they listen to my orders, and I ordered them to let you live. But I can assure you that they won't honor that order if you kill me".   
"And the second reason" She asked,   
"Well with a wound like that there isn't a chance of you making it far without a doctor. Me being the only doctor. Sadako froze the glass still in his neck. She wasn't sure what to make of this,   
"If you are going to kill me do it, your not my only patient you know. Not that anyone here would really mind me dying, an automatic promotion" He told her, She remained Silent.   
"Please put it down, I know that you are in a lot of pain, the longer you wait it will just get worse, not to mention damaging the wound further" He told her "If I was going to hurt you don't you think I would have done it while you were asleep… Please I won't hurt you." 

Sadako slowly lowered the glass from his neck. She didn't quite understand why she did but she believed him, she believed that she was safe with him. As she lowered the weapon he pulled away from her and turned to face her. His long black hair getting stuck in the blood she drew. He lowered her back onto the bed and collected some herbs from the table beside the bed, the table strewn with broken glass.   
"Well it is nice to see you have awakened, even if you are attacking people," He told her with a little laugh, bringing the herbs and setting them down on her. He started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing.   
"What are you doing?" She asked defensively,   
"I'm putting some herbs on the wound to help it heal" He finished, and rubbed the herbs into her wound, his gaze unmoving. Sadako felt herself turn red and wanted to take her mind of it,   
"How long have I been here?" She asked, as he started to rub in a second set of herbs.   
"About 2 days now" He answered his mind preoccupied. He covered up the wound and re-buttoned her shirt.   
"Just who are you?" He walked over to a stone sink a few feet away, and collected a glass of water.   
"I'm Nimura" He answered, "I'm in charge of this small group of fighters and the only one with any medical knowledge among them" 

Sadako felt herself turn fierce again,   
"You! You're the one who…" Sadako yelled pulling herself from the bed onto her feet. Unable to hold her weight she fell to the floor painfully. Nimura immediately came to her aid, lifting her back onto the bed. She forced him away and grabbed the broken glass again. One hand holding the glass and the other on her now more painful than ever wound.   
"You are the one who ordered them to attack me. The big guy said it, you'd be pissed if they didn't carry out there orders" She yelled at him, Nimura froze,   
"I ordered no attack on you, you where to be escorted here to answer several questions on why you where in our territory, then let free. I have already punished the man who caused you that wound and you punished the men that attacked you yourself, so please put that glass down and lie back. You must not damage your wound, or you will take longer to heal" He told her truthfully. 

Sadako didn't know what to do, he was the person who ordered it but he had already proven he didn't want to hurt her. He had helped her and he could have called for guards at any point but didn't. She didn't have a clue what to believe or what to do,   
"Please, just lay back and rest before you hurt yourself again," He asked her, pleading with her. She could hear the sincerity in his voice; nobody was that good an actor,   
"Please…" She let the glass fall from her hand and lay back onto the bed; it hit the stone floor and shattered. Nimura carefully walked back to her. Stepping to the side of the bed he smiled at her,   
"Here have some water" He offered her the glass. "I'm sure you're thirsty". Sadako reluctantly took the glass and started to drink it with small gulps, Nimura's smile widened,   
"What's so funny?" Sadako asked between gulps.   
"Nothing, just I love to see it when people get better. It is really amazing; 2 days ago you could have died, but its smooth sailing from here on", he answered "I'm sure you have a lot of questions so ask away" 

He walked over to the only other man in the room, unconscious on the table, she recognized him as the man she skewered with her sword, their groups leader, named Sanjiyan.   
"Why did you let me live? I killed your people… don't you want revenge?" Sadako asked him. Nimura forced a laugh,   
"Well I'll be honest with you, it wasn't for company. We still have the questions that we need answered, and I don't like leaving anyone to die.... friend or foe. Anyway it was one of our people who attacked you, even if he wasn't meant to." Neither Sadako nor Nimura spoke for a moment, leaving their steady breathing the only sound in the cold dim room.   
"Tell me, what is your name?" Nimura asked her; it only occurred to her upon prompting, that she never told him her name.   
"Sadako" She responded quietly "Sadako Kanzaki"   
"They're odd names…. Where exactly do you come from, Sadako?" He asked her, still checking over Sanjiyan.   
"Now that's a long story…." Sadako told him truthfully. How she would explain the story of Earth, and appearing in Gaia she hadn't a clue.   
"I love long stories, and it appears that neither you nor I are in a hurry." Nimura rebutted. Sadako decided to tell him, were would the harm come from that,   
"Ok then, it all began…" 

………………… 

Tap, tap, tap,   
The tapping echoed around the oval room, as if trying to grab all present's attention from the comforting silence. Ripping the silence in the room, bring all present to look towards the man walking forward. Leaning on his Cain, his head bandaged he looked upon the coffin centering the room. The final resting place of one not as lucky as he had been. Rising his eyes, he saw Nimura opposite him at the other side of the coffin. 

"The life of a fighter is not a life without peril. We may delay death, but we must never forget that death is forever on our door. It is times like now that we are all reminded of this, our duty to be ready to lay down our lives for the future of our home and families" Nimura chanted quietly as if he had recited the same speech dozens of times before. His voice was the only sound in the small room.   
"Nós vivere causá ille futurús, nós futurús causá illic vivere" The voices of all present echoed, doubling the number of voices within the small room.   
"We are one, and have had parts of us torn away. But now we have healed" Nimura's opposite chanted   
"Nós vivere causá ille futurús, nós futurús causá illic vivere" The voices echoed once more across the room.   
"The end is not the end, but a new beginning. We have lost…. Yes, but for all the futures to come we shall be accompanied by all we have lost" Nimura continued once the echoing voices let the room return to silence.   
"While we also retain the murderer, it would appear" All eyes turned to Nimura's second, for breaking with ceremony, Nimura remained quite quiet. "Or shall you be letting the cuter of our flesh just leave, as if a friend…. Nimura"   
"These discussions are for another time, Talús" Nimura told him coldly.   
"Another time, that's a laugh…. Maybe I should have told her that when she attacked me… When she killed Acér. We have the right to our justice; you haven't the right to stop us!" He yelled at Nimura. Nimura's cold face turned fierce,   
"I am the leader of this unit, I have the right because I am, I was chosen by Letús. Not you!"   
"Just because Letús named you, doesn't mean that you are right. If you will not allow us to have justice we will take it," He yelled back at Nimura walking around the coffin to the doorway. Nimura blocked it,   
"I will not allow you to turn this show of respect for the dead into a recruitment for more death"   
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! You have no right!" Talús yelled, producing a knife.   
He froze it before entering Nimura's body, holding it at his stomach. Nimura didn't wince at his soldiers move,   
"You may believe that I have no support… No friends here but I promise if you use that knife, you will die" Nimura told him.   
"You have friends! That funny, your only friend is unconscious in the medical room. Sanjiyan cannot come to your aid. She has hurt you as much as the rest of us, so why do you stop us!"   
"Because this sorry episode has caused enough death, and I will not allow you to take her life Talús" Nimura told him defiantly.   
"Really, you and what army? You have no support" He rebutted, Nimura simply replied,   
"Are you so sure?" 

Talús looked around the tense faces of all present. Each pair of eyes piercing, not blinking even for a moment. Looking back at Nimura he saw his face confident, refusing to budge from the doorway. Defeated Talús lowered the knife from Nimura.   
"You will not survive if you continue to ignore us," He told Nimura in defeat.   
"I do not ignore you, I disagree with you. Take several days off duty to cool off Talús" Nimura told him, before returning to the centre of the room. Talús slowly left the room, his Cain echoing as he departed.   
"Ok, shall we continue this ceremony" Nimura asked the crowd whispering among itself. "Second step forward and take Talús's place" 

……... 

"Tensions have been high recently, but never has there been a mutiny" Nimura thought as he sat, illuminated by the small candle he had just placed down on the table. Letús's appointment of him as leader was not popular, but they respected his decision. No one, especially Nimura wanted to have an internal dispute, which could only end in a violent blood bath. 

'Today we barely avoided it. With no alliance troops, their minds turn to other matters' He continued, 'And Talús was always one of the more moderate of the company'. Nimura guessed that being beaten by Sadako, and losing a friend must have hardened him, blinding him to the truth of the situation. Looking over at Sadako he saw she was already asleep, gently breathing. He smiled, 'Even in that state they probable couldn't get near her'. Leaning back in his chair he let his mind wonder…   
'What if I did let them have her?' He quickly shut the door on that question, no, if he was going to allow anything it would be a fair rematch for Talús once Sadako was healed, but he stilled needed to convince Sadako to remain. Another strong fighter would always be welcome, when dealing with an enemy as large as the Alliance of Six Nations. 

Nimura laughed inwardly,   
"Anyway she needs someone to bring her back to reality, living on the Mystic Moon".   
He wasn't sure what to make of her, skilled…. But crazy, intelligent… But dangerous and he didn't kid himself, 'she is attractive'. Feeling himself dosing off he fought the wish to sleep, he needed to think… What is the alliance planning? No internal disputes could be allowed to distract him from that one question. What. But before he could think it over again he had fallen asleep, leaving the candle to slowly burn itself away throughout the night. 

…. 

Nimura looked forward into the night, the battlements stretched far out in front of him, deserted. The torches burned dimly in the damp air, mapping out the whole length of the forward battlement. Deep inside the city beyond the battlements he saw 2 more sets with there own torches burning, the town lightless, as if pretending they didn't exist. The vast towers silhouetted against the moon almost beyond the city, as if in the mountains themselves. 

Walking along the battlements he could make out the homes of the inhabitants coming and going but there was no sign of the people themselves. He walked for some time before he found someone on the walls; she was standing watching him approach. He was about to ask her were everyone was but before he could she started to chant into the midnight air, words that brought a chill to Nimura's whole being, 

'The past and the present ever connected to the future,   
The glory's of old lead to none but this day,   
With the conquest of fate, the victory of love,   
The future is as planned by the dreamers of ancient's days' 

Finishing her chanting, she froze; illuminated by white light so strong it blinded Nimura. He found himself reflected in the light but the face was not of him, looking closer into his face he saw,   
"Father?" Nimura started. Suddenly the air was filled with the voices of hundreds of people, screaming, shouting and yelling in the night air. The city that was once black was now illuminated in an evil orange glow created by the flames within many of the buildings. The blue moon of the sky turned red by the smoke mixed with flame. The battlements were now filled with soldiers in full armour, displaying the crest of the Winged Dragon. Outside the walls a vast army attacking the city. The sky dotted with arrows, burning with flame. Nimura as if pulled by an unknown force ran across the battlements at full speed, pulling his sword from the Sheaf, the lavishly designed blade, symbolic with the winged dragon. 

Advising the soldiers as he ran he knew he had to make it to the front of the city, to the gates. Below him as he ran he saw the people running, running from the battle. Each carrying nothing of that which they owned, fleeing with not but their lives and the clothes on their backs. Jumping off the walls onto a stair case leading down to the gates of the city he called out,   
"HITOMI", not sure who she was or why her was calling for her in such a panic. His voice carried along the area, even higher than the sounds of battle around the battlements as the men defended their city. The rain started to batter the people on both sides of the city walls, but lending no help to the burning buildings below. 

Leaping the last two stone steps of the stairs Nimura's called again the name he never knew. His mind panicking in the battle, his sword raised as if to protect against the air itself. Firing his gaze everywhere within sight, he noticed how much worse the city looked from ground. The homes, buildings, gardens, people left lying destroyed around the city, by-passed by the fleeing people and soldiers joining the battle. A flag baring the winged dragon alight, blowing in the air. From the far side of the clearing Nimura saw a young lady with short brown hair running towards him, her own curved sword at her side. 

Nimura's heart leapt at the sight of her, though he could have sworn he had never seen her before in his life. Lowering his sword, Nimura quickened into a run, bringing himself and the lady closer together. Meeting in the centre of the cleared road, leading to the city gates Nimura stopped face to face with her. Soaked by the rain, he hugged her tightly.   
"I'm glad I found you Hitomi," He told her just loud enough to be heard above the noise of the air. Hitomi hugged him back,   
"Your not the only one, I've been looking for you". 

Pulling her away and holding her at arms length, Nimura looked seriously towards her,   
"I want you to retreat back to the castle…." Hitomi opened her mouth to protest Nimura's voice dwarfed her,   
"I'm serous; we don't know how long we can hold out against this. They're making their big push and Kanzaki is the only safe part of the city. Please go". Hitomi looked up at him as if begging him to reconsider his request.   
"I…" Hitomi started before a large clanging noise caught both of their attentions. The main gates to the city, surrounded by enemy soldier began to rise. Opening the only way into the city. Raising his sword back into the air Nimura cried out,   
"Tertiary!" Pulling away from Hitomi he started to run. He was stopped as a sharp burning tore into his side. Burning turned to pain as he turned back to the sight of a blooded knife and Hitomi's hands red with blood.   
"Why?" Nimura asked weakly, falling onto his knees in front of her, grasping his side. Her eyes glazed over, Hitomi chanted an answer,   
"Tertiary is nowhere, Tertiary is everywhere" 

With a squeal of pain, she turned limp and fell onto Nimura, who caught her. Turning her over he found a crossbow bolt in sticking through her chest. Coughing, Hitomi repeated quietly,   
"Tertiary is everywhere, Tertiary is nowhere". Dropping her, Nimura collapsed back onto the stone road, unable to move, his eyes watched the sky, reddened by the flames,   
"Why", Nimura asked again before everything turned black 

………………… 

Nimura woke with a start. So much so he over tipped his chair, falling back hard onto the hard floor. The impact returning him to reality, he pulled himself from the cold stone with a groan. His head immerging from under the table the first thing he saw was Sadako, bolt upright on the bed, staring into space. Her face as white was a ghost. Lighting a candle to add to the light in the room Nimura walked over to her on the bed. As he approached she turned to face him. 

Sadako seeing Nimura's concerned face, gave him a reassuring smile,   
"What's wrong Sadako, you look like you've seen a ghost?"   
"Nothing. It was just a bad dream" Sadako answered, Nimura returned the smile.   
"Now lets have a look at that wound of your, shall we?" Nimura asked, lowering Sadako back onto her back. He checked the wound over, and quickly covered it up again.   
"It would appear, even after all your activity yesterday, it is healing well" Nimura told her, "You should be able to get out of her within a week". 

"That's good" Sadako broke in, although she didn't hate it where she was she was unnerved by being there. She never liked to be at the mercy of anyone but everyone else there other than Nimura wanted her dead. The sooner she left, the sooner she could make her way to Fanelia and find a way back home. 

"You don't have to leave Sadako" Nimura informed her, he didn't feel comfortable mentioning this but he couldn't pretend that she wouldn't be a help if she was on their side, she had proven her skills. Another supporter wouldn't hurt either. Sadako turned serious,   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well you could join us" Nimura replied, he didn't like the cold touch to her voice.   
"You want me to join up with you. With the people who tried to kill me and still do?" Sadako told him harshly, she had no intention of joining up with such a group "You expect me to want to stay with that hatred for me here?" Nimura wasn't willing to give up on her yet,   
"Please…. Hear me out first. Once I'm done and you still don't want to then I won't mention it again" 

Sadako watched him blank faced,   
"I will listen but I wouldn't keep my hopes up".   
"Were to begin? Oh yes, back 25 years ago, the nation of Zaibach as you should know was defeated by the newly formed alliance for 6 nations and the self appointed emperor Dunkirk was killed" Nimura started.   
"Yes, I know that" Sadako told him,   
"Yes, but the things that most people don't know. At the start the Alliance didn't pay much attention to Zaibach and let the country and its people start to become neglected and angry. When large numbers of people in Zaibach called for assistance several of the leaders of the alliance countries rebutted us, calling us radicals. After that alliance troops started to force down on the country destroying protests, peaceful or otherwise. Some of the people with power in the alliance tried to help us, but must of them either disappeared or were silenced by fear. One of them was my father" Nimura continued.   
"What, you mean you're not from Zaibach?" Sadako asked, the fact surprising her a little.   
"No, I was born and raised within the alliance. My father went missing after going to see Chid Fraid, The Dutch e a Fraid. Afterwards I later found myself in Zaibach" Nimura answered.   
"What happened to your mother?" Sadako asked,   
"Id rather stick to the topic at hand" Nimura told her harshly, pulling away from the subject of his family "Anyway, things have gotten worse since, the rebels, like the ones here have been fighting the alliance soldiers that it can to try and help free us from the alliance. But recently they have been really cracking down on us; killing more of our people, some of our best fighters have even been taken down. That's another reason why the majority of people hate, or distrust you. In their eyes you could be connected to the alliance. Because of this we need all the good people we can get to help us, and that is why I'm asking you" 

The cold, dim room when quiet for a moment as Sadako took in the information that had been handed to her. It was a lot to take in, new names, new countries, and new events. She felt sorry for Nimura and sympathetic to his cause but she couldn't help them, she had her own mission, her own home to get back to and she couldn't find that out within a cave in a desert. Sadako was about to tell Nimura that she couldn't help when she became aware that someone was standing in the doorway. Nimura noticing her change of gaze, turned to see who was there. He impatiently asked,   
"Yes, what is it?" 

The young man in the doorway looked shaken, and out of breath. Nimura recognised him as the kid who had reported on the attack on the first group, on the day Sadako arrived. Nimura asked again,   
"Yes?"   
"I'm sorry but you are needed. Talús has called for you, it's an emergency" He stuttered, Sadako felt even more uncomfortable now; although he was young she doubted that any small event would make anyone tremble like he was. Something bad was happening.   
"Well what is that Emergency" Nimura asked him, prompting for a quick answer… He didn't like emergencies.   
"Reports have just been brought in of an alliance scouting party. They entered the area and quickly left before we could stop them". 

"Are you sure" Nimura wanted to confirm the facts, if this were right it meant that a strike force wouldn't be far behind. And they had never taken on a full force before, just single soldiers and the odd Guymelef.   
"Yes Sir, we are" He answered,   
"What colours did they wear?"   
"The symbol of the Dragon, Sir" He answered again. Nimura's eyes darkened.   
"Fanelian troops could only mean one thing. Chid has shipped them in specially, and that means all out attack" Nimura spoke to himself "Go and tell him I'll be there right away". 

Sadako's eyes lightened at Nimura mentioning Fanelia, she wanted to ask about them but thought it wasn't the time for such questions. She watched Nimura walk across the room and pick up a large object rapped in a Cloth. He threw it to her. Unwrapping some of it Sadako found her sword,   
"If anyone should attack you use it to defend yourself, if it looks as if we are going to fall I will send someone to lead you to safety, someone I trust" Nimura told her walking to the door, "Oh and sorry but the sheaf was lost in the desert" 

Before stepping out of the door and running down the stone corridor he called back "Máius dues tuéri vós nec vósr cognate.", and he was gone. Once again Sadako was alone, but this time she was able to protect herself even if she wasn't at her best. Removing her blade from the Cloth she prepared herself for anything that may come.   
"And a 'Máius dues tuéri vós nec vósr cognate' to you too…. What ever that means". 

……………. 

Talús was the best friend of the man who used to run this small part of the rebels, Letús. Well respected he was the expected to be chosen as Letús's replacement. Instead just before his death he choose the boy he had risen for 11 years. Nimura. The majority of the rebels disagreed with this decision even though they honored it and the man who made it. They found it hard to except a leader without Zaibachian blood. 

Tensions subsided over the weeks following Letús's death but reached a new height when Nimura made the decision not to allow the justice demanded of Sadako, who killed their people. They where on the mists of a civil war, when things got worse. Talús looked out upon the desert, taking the place of Nimura who still hadn't arrived. 

Although he wasn't sure, he could have sworn he could see the first gleaming hazes on the horizon, hazes caused by a metal army, sent to eradicate them. He took another angry look at the door, at this rate they would reach them quickly and their leader still hadn't arrived. He was about to turn from the door when the boy he sent to Nimura ran back into the room, bowing to Talús,   
"Nimura is on his way sir"   
"Why didn't you accompany him?" Talús asked angrily, now was not the time for delay… of any kind.   
"He wanted some time with the girl" He answered,   
"Damn him! We don't have time to waste and he spends his time with HER!" Talús called out angrily. There wasn't time for this; it was time for him to take matters into his own hands.   
"Boy" Talús asked, grabbing his attention "Inform the harpoon cannons to wait till they're right above us. They know the rest"   
"Yes sir" He told Talús before jumping to his feet and running out the doorway at full speed. 

Turning back to the desert Talús could now clearly see the larger elements of the army. Guymelef's and Levi-ships, typical long range strike force. He gave a little laugh, 'So predictable' he thought to himself.   
"I thought I told you to stay away Talús" Talús knew the voice, the voice he recently begun to despise,   
"So you have finally decided to join us Nimura" Talús told Nimura hotly "I'm not pulling you away from anything important am I?"   
"This is not the time for attitude," Nimura told him, turning his attention to the now shaped haze heading their way.   
"It's also not the time to waste on little girls" Talús rebutted angrily. Nimura shot him a look that could have cut steel, Talús changed the subject.   
"What are your orders for us?" He asked Nimura, although he may have disagreed with Nimura he was still leader and they couldn't waste any further time squabbling. 

Nimura wasted no time in answering. Without taking his eyes from the haze he answered,   
"Take up position in the ambush positions we discussed last week. When they are in place, attack"   
"We shall succeed" Talús told Nimura confidently; he had great confidence in his men's skill. They were not destined to be cut down by the alliance, none of them were.   
"Be careful, the Fanelian's are not as honorable as they used to be" Nimura warned him, spit in his voice. 

"Whatever personal problems we may have, they are forgotten until this battle is won. Farewell" And Talús was gone, to join his men and lead the defense against the alliance attack. Whatever had happened in the past time had run out for these two men. 

…………… 

In front of them the rock face that dwarfed both sides of the entrance to the rebel stronghold got larger with each step they took. The giant Fanelian Guymelef's marched forward over the desert. Looking up the pilot of the first Guymelef saw the first three levi-ships of the fleet wiz by, overtaking them. The pilot sighed, in all battles someone had to go in first, and that was going to be his honor. A large force of allies may have accompanied him but all it would take was one good shot to bring him down. Being the newbie sucked! 

He quickened his pace, now entering the small path between the two rock faces. Far above him he heard a large crashing noise, looking up he saw one of their own Levi-ships plowing to the earth, just in time to jump out of the way of it. With an even louder crash the ship ripped apart on impact. Looking up, from the ground he and his Guymelef had been forced to jump to he could see, a large harpoon fly from the side of the mountain. It tore through the Levi-stone of another of their Levi-ships and lodged itself. Reeling the harpoon back in, they pulled the ship into the side of the mountain, bringing another crashing to earth.   
"Damn rebels!" One of the pilots yelled, avoiding the second ship. 

"Lieutenant" The pilot of the most impressive Guymelef called out to the pilot right next to him, "Deal with those things, please". Carrying out his orders he ripped his Guymelef's hands into the side of the rock face and began to pull himself up the sheer drop.   
"And what are the rest of you waiting for, forward!" 

The first Guymelef pulled himself back to his feet, but as soon as he had the rock face to his left exploded outwards, firing him into the opposite rock face with several of is friends. As the dust cleared, 3 of the Fanelian Guymelef's where in pieces in the sand. In front of his eyes he watched another of his friends Guymelef's tore apart by… Nothing. 

"THEIR USING AN INVISIBILITY CLOAK!" The commander yelled to the rest of the pilots "Destroy it". The whole collection of Fanelian Guymelef's charged forward to where the invisible enemy had last struck. Into the army of Guymelef's the right rock face exploded showering them with yet more debris. Blinded by the dust the calls of the pilots were their only way of knowing anyone else was there. As the dust cleared again, the first Guymelef was being held in mid-air by a sword, held in mid-air. The pilot screaming inside, for help. With a massive force from the enemy the Guymelef was fired at his friends, flooring a half dozen of them. The remaining Guymelef's threw themselves at the sword floating in mid air. Blocking the first Guymelef, he fired it into the remains of the right rock face. He also blocked the 2nd and 3rd attacking Guymelef's knocking them to the side.   
The 4th didn't hear his fate, looking up to late to see the falling Guymelef, ripped from its climb to the top of the rock face. They crushed each other on impact, also damaging the nearest Guymelef's around them. 

Watching the battle from the outside the commander was starting to get annoyed at his people failing to carry out his orders. Pulling out his own sword he prepared to go into battle himself,   
"Such technology must be destroyed," He muttered to himself. He was about to move out when he heard the tearing of Steel on Steel. Looking down he saw a basic looking sword sticking out of the place a pilot would usually sit in a traditional Guymelef. With a smile, he fired his sword between his Guymelef's legs and into the invisible Melef behind him, and ripped right out of its back. Hearing the yells of the pilot, he removed its sword from himself and turned to face him. 

Still invisible it appeared as if his sword was stuck in mid-air. Ripping it out, he tore through the cloak revealing his opponent. Dropping his sword, the Guymelef stumbled back from the commander, his cloak ripped and unable to fight. The commander, now oblivious to the battle behind him, kicked his enemy to the ground, claiming victory by placing his foot squarely on the head of the disable Guymelef. He looked down at his helpless pray,   
"If you want to dance with death, make sure you don't forget the box of chocolates".   
With one quick movement his sword pierced the armor of the Guymelef, killing the pilot. Removing his sword he turned to see that his people had uncovered both the other Guymelef's from their cloaks but were unable to beat their skilled pilots. Leaving the remains of one Guymelef behind him he ran his Guymelef towards the battle, he was no longer happy to sit on the sidelines; it was time for him to get involved. 

Arriving at a lull of the fight the commander called out,   
"Which of you is the leader of this Unit. Or do you rebels lack the courage to fight me?"   
Out of the Guymelef, which jumped from the right wall came a powerful commanding voice, the voice of Talús.   
"I am the leader of this unit! I will fight you and in the name of Honor"   
"Well let's hope you can put up more of a fight than your friend" He mocked Talús, "Attacking one when you're invisible doesn't seem to be the most honorable approach to me".   
"Don't you talk to me about honor!" Talús yelled throwing himself at the commander, his sword ready to strike. The commander blocked it, pushing Talús back,   
"In the name of the Kingdom of Fanelia I will defeat you!" He called out, turning to the rest of his troops, "Deal with the other one, he's mine!" 

Talús charged at him again, this time more furiously with his sword, the commander blocked it again and threw him to the side,   
"You rebels, you're all the same. Nothing but animals" He told Talús mocking him again. He had hoped for a better fight, even if it was dirt he was fighting. This time it was the commander that attacked Talús, firing his sword at him. He blocked it, freezing their swords in contact. 

Holding Talús's sword back with one hand the commander grabbed his face and fired him back into the sand and debris. As he walked slowly towards Talús's cracked Guymelef the commander heard the yells of the other rebel pilot, his people had completed their task. Not taking his eyes off Talús's unmoving Guymelef, he yelled new orders to his people,   
"Destroy those cannons! The levi-ships must be allowed in!" 

Following his orders the Guymelef's began lifting debris from the rock faces and firing it up at the where the harpoons had fired out of the mountainside. The commander looked down disgusted by such a weak battle,   
"Get up" He told him "GET UP!" Talús didn't move, his Guymelef unmoving on the sand. The commander moved right over him, looking right into the cockpit of the unmoving machine, he laughed.   
"What a weakling". 

Without warning Talús's Guymelef jumped forward, head butting the commander right on, firing him backward. Regaining his footing, it was Talús's turn to laugh,   
"How did you become a commander, falling for a simple trick like that?" The commander reclaimed his sword from his side, and smiled happily.   
"Well, well, I guess I'm going to get a good fight after all!" He called out to Talús. Ignoring the compliment Talús ran at him his sword ready, the two massive machines crashed steel on steel several times, neither gaining an advantage. 

From behind, one of the Fanelian Guymelef's fired a spiked piece of debris into Talús's Guymelef. Talús cried out in pain as the debris pierced the back of his cockpit. Unable to control his Guymelef it fell to the side. The commander looked down at him, taking a few steps, he grabbed the Guymelef that threw the Debris and chucked him back into the side of the mountain,   
"IDIOT! I TOLD YOU HE WAS MINE!". 

Turning back to Talus, He lifted him off the ground.   
"Fight Me!" The commander yelled at him angrily, but still Talús's Guymelef did not move. With all his strength the commander fired Talús at the entrance to the rebel base, ripping in the wall, the yells of people fleeing the collapsing caves carried in the desert winds. Walking over to the still unmoving Talús covered in rock the commander looked down in pity, he wasn't ever given the honor of fighting without interference. 

Deep within the remains of his Guymelef Talús lay, blooded, the pain nothing like he had ever felt before in his life. Unable to move, he knew that it was the end; his life was reaching the end of its road. Though his life was not the longest he harbored few regrets, one being he never learned why Letús had chosen Nimura, but he guessed he would know soon. He was already dead when the commander's massive Guymelef sword went through the cockpit. He was gone. 

………….. 

Nimura had watched the battle between the Guymelef's from the window he stood at, waiting, waiting for the decisive move that would point either side to victory. When Talús was the only remaining man on their side he left. As skilled as Talús was not even he was able to take on a dozen Guymelef's and without a cloak. 

He made his way to the entrance of the base; it was his guess that any major attack on them would come in the front door. There was only the one entrance to the base that any alliance soldiers could know about. His sword drawn Nimura waited for the battle he knew was coming to start, the battle that would decide the fate of his people. He was not the only one there, listening to the sounds of battle, with several other soldiers present to hold back the tide. He wished for nothing more than to see what was happening in the battle outside, but he dared not send anyone to see. His thoughts were interrupted by the cries of the kid. Out of breath he stopped square in front of Nimura,   
"Sir, we have multiple breaches. They're all over the base!" He cried out as soon as he could. Nimura was speechless, how could they have gotten in when the entrance was still blocked,   
"How?" Nimura asked anxiously, if this was true their battle was already over, they were outnumbered 5 to 1, if the Levi-ships where anything to go by.   
"They enlarged the crawl way from the harpoon cannons," He answered right away.   
"Enlarged?" Nimura asked, "The only way they could have done that would be with a Gymel….". Nimura froze; they got Guymelef's on that sheer drop. How did they manage to d it without falling off the mountain, it's got a 4 foot ledge!   
"We don't know, all we know is they did and now alliance troops are all over the base" He told Nimura, Nimura was about to answer when the front wall of the base crashed in. 

As the Guymelef ripped into the base, the roof caved in around the rebels, showering them in rock and dust. They ran, as fast as they could, barely getting out before the last of the roof turned the area they were into a large, solid wall of rock. Others were not as lucky. Nimura turned to the surviving door guards,   
"Issue a general retreat." Nimura told them, "What are you waiting for…. GO!" 

What do you want me to do sir?" The kid asked him, not sure what to do,   
"You, I need your help, follow me" Nimura told him, and started to run down the damaged dusty corridor, they had failed. There was nothing more left to do other than to save as many people as they could. They had failed. 

………… 

Sadako leaned against the bed she had now used for the past 3 days. She was barely able to stand, but it was important that if anyone came they thought that she was able to fight. From her place in the medical room she could hear the loud-battling going on outside. The noise of steel was unbelievable; she couldn't understand what could be making that sort of noise. What technology did these people have? She guessed that she should try to find a way to escape. The noises where getting closer and that could only mean the rebels were losing and she didn't want to wait for the few remaining deciding they wanted to finish her off before the end. Nimura had promised to send someone to her, but she had not time to wait and there was no guarantee he was even still alive. Forcing the bad thoughts from her mind she grabbed a metal bar that lay beside the bed and crutched herself to the door. The pain was almost unbearable,   
"I swear if I get out of this I will never complain about hospital again," She swore to herself. She had just cleared the door when she hit into the ground hard. Something or someone had knocked her off her feet. She held up her sword, but she couldn't make out due to the dust.   
"Don't come any closer, or I'll use this!" She threatened, but knew she couldn't use it if she needed to. 

"Sadako? What are you doing out here?" She was asked; she knew the voice,   
"Nimura? Is that you?" She asked, her heart leaping. Not an enemy, a friend.   
"Yes its me, here" Nimura offered her his hand and helped her to her feet, then handed her to the kid, who stood beside him,   
"Help her, I'll be out in a moment" Nimura told him, before running into the medical room. He looked at Sadako, one of her arms around his shoulder and the other holding her sword.   
"So you're the one everyone hates?" He asked in a failed attempt to make conversation. Sadako ignored him, instead waiting quietly for Nimura to return. Her wound was stinging, like crazy. He didn't make her wait long as a few moments later he come out pulling out Sanjiyan. 

"Ok, lets go" Nimura told them leading them down the corridor, now Sadako was even more confused than she was before.   
"What's going on? Where are we going?" She asked, she had a ton more questions but decided it was better to stick with only these two. Nimura answered without even turning to face her, instead quicken the pace,   
"Q1 we have lost. Q2 we're getting out of here". 

They walked for several minutes before anyone spoke again, and when the voice came nobody expected it,   
"That hurts you know" Nimura looked down in shock at the form of Sanjiyan. He was now moving, obviously no longer unconscious.   
"Your awake!" Nimura asked excitedly, the others who didn't hear him asked,   
"Who are you talking too" In unison.   
"Yes… So please stop dragging me" He asked Nimura, this time the others heard his answer, but Nimura refused to stop. Their time was limited,   
"Sorry but we can't, not yet anyway". 

Nimura turned into a dead ended corridor, motioning the rest to follow him. Reaching the end Nimura punched the wall 3 times in the centre. In a moment the solid wall was turned into an open passageway. He turned to face them,   
"Kid, take them to safety" Nimura told him putting Sanjiyan down onto the sandy floor of the passageway "Sanjiyan knows the way to the next encampment". 

"You're not coming with us?" Sadako asked anxiously, she didn't want to leave with someone she didn't know and someone who tried to kill her. She didn't want Nimura to stay behind   
"Sorry Sadako but I have no choice. I won't abandon this place; anyway some of the others may still be alive in here. I have to help them as I helped you" Nimura told her,   
"But" Sadako protested, but it fell on deaf ears. Nimura had made up his mind. 

"I'm sorry but it would appear that none of you are going" Came a voice from the corridor, they turned to see the Guymelef commander and two of is soldiers following him, "I have strict orders not to allow anyone to escape, but we do need prisoners if anyone wants to volunteer".   
"Go, I'll hold him back" Nimura told them, motioning them to go down the passageway.   
"Well then if you want them to escape I hope you last longer than your Guymelef commander" He told Nimura with an air of superiority,   
"Talús… You killed TALÚS" Nimura yelled,   
"I did" Came his simple answer   
"GO!" Nimura yelled back to them. 

"Sorry but we can't go… I can't disobey my commander" Came a voice from behind Nimura. He watched the kid with his sword to Sadako's neck; he couldn't believe his eyes,   
"Your commander" Nimura asked disbelievingly, "I ordered no such thing".   
"Yes I know Nimura, but he did, pointing down the passageway. Out of the shadow walked, a tall man in a long blue coat, his long blond hair turning white in places. The man stood waiting for the question he knew Nimura was going to ask.   
"Who are you?" Nimura asked him angrily, "Answer me".   
"Me he answered, who am I?" He answered, "I'm Alan Shazar, leader of the Knights of Celia of Asturia and I have orders to bring you to Fanelia". 

End Of Part Two 

Butch Cassidy   
19.11.03 (Euro-Date DD/MM/YY) 

… 

Author Message 

Well it is here, 4 months after the release of The Descended Shadow Part One, Part Two everybody (Cheering I hope). I know a lot of you are pissed because of the lack of Original characters in this. I will first tell you that more of the original characters shall appear, mainly within the next part of the Series. But if you are a reader looking for a story to completely centre around only the main characters of the original series you should stop reading on in this story. I personally am sick of watching the original characters again and again; a true fan fiction comes from how the original characters work with new characters and a full new plot. 

Well now that that's out of the way I hope you enjoyed this part of the series, part III of the series should be out in the New Year for anyone who cares. Also look up Shadows of the Past, if you like this story. The Descended Shadow being a parallel fan fiction with it. It is on 'www.butchsforum.co.uk'. Any comments on it please mail me at the address below as I love to receive C&C (Comments and Criticism). 

butchsvideostop@tiscali.co.uk 


	3. The King On His Unmoving Throne

A VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE   
**The Descended Shadow**   
Part III   
_The King On His Unmoving Throne_

Disclaimer – Escaflowne is not mine, the characters and story are the property of Bandai entertainment. The story and characters of 'The Descend Shadow' or 'Shadows of the Past' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum.co.uk. Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at butchsvideostop@Tiscali.co.uk 

Visit the Home of 'The Descended Shadow' at www.butchsforum.co.uk. 

… 

As the sun rises on the city of Fanel shadows cover all around it, a city of stone inside the oceans of green. The city itself built into the mountain, slowly rising higher towards the sky as the buildings ascend. Surrounded on three sides by the mountain it has built itself into, defending it from all who may threaten the peace of the citizens living inside. The three walls of the city, separating the three aspects of Fanelian life. As the city is entered the rolling green and yellow fields of crops grow, inside the first and weakest wall of the city. The fields turning to slope, the city advanced past the second and considerably stronger wall of defence. Dotted with buildings, the cities density increasing with every step. Each leading closer to the centre of Fanelia. 

As the final and strongest wall is passed, we enter the 'Court Yard of Kings', rebuilt in the exact location where the kings of the old Fanelia where crowned. Each reigning over their land, long before the birth of Von Fanel, the war with Zaibach and the coming of the visitor from the Mystic Moon. Each building boasting size and displaying elegance. The buildings built around the defensive turrets within the centre of the city itself. Designed by the king the defences where built as a final stand for the city if a war should return to the peaceful Fanel. 

Far above the city dozens of Levi-Ships cross the walls unopposed entering the capitol. Most ships packed with traders ready for their days profits but a few house others. A group of these ships embroider with the winged dragon of Fanelia carry a very special cargo into the city. Within one of these ships, old times where being relived. 

"I was surrounded on all sides. They where so close, I could even smell their bad breath through my Guymelef armour" Sitting excitedly in the soft leather chair, Alan Shazar relived past glories with his companion. Following each word with unabated breath he felt like he couldn't wait for the next words,   
"And! And!" He asked excitedly. Holding onto the moment Alan waited.   
"Well I taught them all a good lesion! It takes more than a dozen Zaibach Guymelef's to defeat this Knight!" Alan called out in triumph. There was nothing that he enjoyed more than to tell the stories of his past victories to the younger generation. What's the matter if he added a few of the more exciting details? His companion leaned back in his chair holly unimpressed and crossed his arms,   
"In other words Van jumped in and saved you from certain death" 

Alan looked him down sternly,   
"You know sometimes I feel I have taught you too much" and with a laugh he lifted his glass taking another sip. Placing it down again Alan lost the smile,   
"But seriously I want to congratulate you on how you handled yourself on this exercise. And lying about use breaking in was a nice touch. I guess I'm lucky you are resourceful; I would have hated to have returned without you…. Your mother would have been quite upset with me" Allan congratulated him, his companion laughed before realizing it was not the right thing to do, he looked at his feet as Alan told him off.   
"Your training is no laughing matter Darious. You must be prepared to defend yourself in a moments notice and you won't learn that with humour" Alan told him sternly, "But I must admit you did well. I even thought you where a rebel for a minute" Alan started to laugh, disregarding his advise from a moment before, feeling it was safe Darious joined him. 

"I just hope this will put an end to these rebels" He told Allan confidently, "They nearly had me convinced their cause was a just one…" Alan watched him sadly,   
"They are very manipulative these rebels but unfortunately this is far from the end. Sure we have scored a decisive victory but this war will not be so easily won. As long as people believe the ranting of an extremist few there will always be those willing to fight on" Quiet infected the room, leaving both parties silent, in a desperate attempt to change the solemn mood Alan pointed out towards the window at the side of the room.   
"Ah, so we have finally made it to Fanel. About time…" Allan told Darious, "It seems every time I get into one of these things the trip just seems to get longer" 

Darious jumped to his feet and ran to the window Alan indicated to, starring in aw at the city as they passed over it. Alan sighed, pulling himself to his feet and joined him by the window.   
"No matter how many times I see this I never get tired of it" he told Alan, "It truly is amazing"   
"Nothing impresses me anymore. Anyway why aren't you impressed by me, I helped built this city" Darious looked unconvinced, Alan was almost hurt,   
"I really did! And don't question your teacher" Alan told him pointing deep into the city, "You see that platform, that's where were landing. And once we've landed we must be quick. I wanna word with the king and then it's back to Palace with you" 

"But I thought we where staying awhile in the city" He asked Alan, he had had his heart set on looking around. He loved it here but never had been given the time to look around properly. Alan shuck his head,   
"Sorry but I won't risk it. It will be a while before the prisoners are transferred to Fraid and I don't want to risk you staying in the same city, it's just too dangerous" Alan told him seriously. The last thing he needed on his hands was his student being injured or even killed because of his carelessness, no; they needed to head back to Palace as quick as they could.   
"You don't trust the Fanelian's to keep the prisoners secure?" He asked Alan, hoping to back him into a corner, forcing them to stay.   
"I trust Fanelian's more than you could know and if it was my life then I would stay but its not. It's your life and nothing is worth that risk" Alan answered,   
"But if I don't take risks how am I meant to learn how to look after myself!" He asked angrily, he had had it with being treated as a child by Adults. He could take care of himself better than most people his age. For heavens sake, he had just spent 3 months in the middle of a rebel encampment risking certain death if his identity had come out. 'If I can survive that I can stay in the same city as a few rebels in chains' He thought to himself. 

"No" Alan told him without even turning his head to face the boy. He could feel it in his tone of voice, the order that said end of story and if Alan used that it really was the end of the discussion. He would be going back to Asturia by the end of the day weather he liked it or not. The story of his life, do this and do that…. Freedom is a commodity taken for granted. 

…… 

"So it was an omen" The voice startled Nimura as he sat in the pitch black. They had been there for what felt like days, just sitting in the dark. When they had been captured all the rebels had been split up, it was harder to escape with only a couple of friends than a large group. He turned to where he thought the voice had come from but he couldn't be sure.   
"What was an Omen, Sanjiyan?" Nimura asked, he and Sanjiyan had been put together but he had no idea what happened to Sadako, or where the rest of his people had gone.   
"The pillar of light we saw before she came, before this had all happened" Sanjiyan answered, slumped back on the ground "It foretold of our doom…. The doom she brought us". 

Nimura couldn't believe that he would still blame what happened to them on Sadako. There was no evidence she was involved, not only that but all the evidence proved the coterie. They had been infiltrated and betrayed.   
"She had nothing to do with the attack on us" Nimura told him hotly "It was that kid, nobody else" Sanjiyan groaned in disbelieve,   
"How can you still say that! You told me that Talus wanted to get rid of her…. Maybe he was right. Was it just coincidence that this all happened at the same time. Do you really believe she had nothing to do with it?"   
"You wanna know what I believe" Nimura told him, "I think you haven't gotten over the fact you where beaten by a girl" 

Sanjiyan flared,   
"I may have been beaten by her but at least I haven't become infatuated with her. You're still a child, and obviously haven't leaned the difference between pride and skill or appearances and reality"   
Nimura had always looked up to Sanjiyan, he had helped him learn along with Talús and his adopted father but he like Sanjiyan had been forced to the edge of his tether. They had been in the same room for days, no food, no water, and no light. Neither of them could take much more of it.   
"Remember who your talking to Sanjiyan, I am still above you and will put back into your place" Nimura told him angrily.   
"I'm being threatened, threatened by the leader of a destroyed cell. The cell he led to their deaths in the first place. This is rich indeed" Sanjiyan told him, his eyes flashing fiercely, "You couldn't beat me if you tried Nimura, and you know it. Even with this injury I'm more than a match for you".   
"I didn't lead to anything!" Nimura yelled angrily.   
"You didn't, tell that to all the people who won't be sent, who lost their lives…. Say that to Talús. You where their leader, it was your responsibility and you failed them all" 

Nimura got to his feet, ready to lurch onto him when the ship suddenly ground to a halt, throwing him back to the floor. Groaning angrily he turned to more important matters,   
"What was that?" He asked, Sanjiyan answered right away.   
"It would appear that the ship has stopped" He told Him, "We have made it to our destination. Fanel" A short silence followed in which Nimura took this in.   
"Time is up…" Nimura sighed quietly, "It's been a while… Fanel" He turned his face to the darkened shape of Sanjiyan , barring all anger.   
"This is not a time for us to be fighting" Nimura told him, "We won't tell them anything" Sanjiyan groaned, sounding as if he was really holding back from attacking him.   
"I know that! I've been around a lot longer than you have, so don't talk down to me" Sanjiyan told him, "'Silence and secrecy in death and in life', as Letús told us" 

Nimura was about to speak when a large segment of the wall turned into a pillar of rectangular light, blinding both Sanjiyan and himself. Cursing from the brightness, a voice boomed into the now illuminated room,   
"You in the room. Get to your feet, its time to go" 

...... 

The few sources of light glittered among the damp puddles infesting the floor, like the dirt which saturated the room. Each noise echoing along the cold stone walls, repeating every sound which beats from the lips of those present. Breath hung in the air, clouding the already darkened room with a misty gloom. The patter of feet along the floor, refused to allow Nimura to believe he was in a nightmare. The experience was very real. 

Sighing, another plum of breath entered into the air Nimura's company broke the silence,   
"So, tell me. Are you going to enlighten me with what I need to know" Slowly rising his head he watched Nimura's blank expression. Nimura hung tied by the hands to the roof of the dank, depressive dungeon. With a smile, he walked to a small table several feet from where Nimura hung. He took a moment to select the item he was looking for before turning back to Nimura a small black knife in his hand.   
"Now… Now…. I don't enjoy causing pain you know…" Rising the knife to his cheek he crested it lovingly, "But if you do not talk to me I will have to find a way to make you talk" 

Keeping his eyes transfixed on the broken stone slabs at his feet, Nimura felt him contact painfully, contracting in pain he blocked any sound from passing his lips. He refused to give the satisfaction. Straitening his back, he watched Nimura calmly, as if enjoying every minute of his pain.   
"There really is no need to be shy, we will get the information we seek…" He told Nimura with a smile, "Either here or in Fraid". Nimura remained quiet as if deaf to the ramblings. 

Sighing again, the cold air bit into his lips,   
"You know I didn't want to have to do this, but you have made me miss my lunch". Nimura's gaze followed him as the crossed the room. Watching him stop, he become aware of the darkened shape of a person, lying on the wet floor. Bowing, he lowered the torch he held in one arm to the face of the faceless mass. Nimura couldn't suppress the gasp, as he looked upon the unconscious face of Sadako, lying on the floor as a wet sack among the dirt. 

Twisting he faced Nimura, his silky black hair attacking the air around him.   
"So he was right, you do care this one" His smile widened "This is just too perfect" The smile still rippling on his lips, he rose Sadako's tied hand from the floor and brought the knife to rest on top of it.   
"Now every time you don't answer me, she will suffer the pain you have escaped" He told him, "The question is how much do you think she can take before talking, herself?" 

"I don't know, or care how you do things in Fraid, Dolár, but in my city we do not get information this way" The loud voice boomed across the small room, Nimura even turned to see the orderly figure. The tall man, swamped in a large fur coat stood, blocking all light from the now thrown open doorway. The shortened hair hung messily, the same colour as his black beard sticking close to him, the lines of age slowly advancing across his face. The dark brown eyes, taking in all around him. The voice boasting power. 

Scowling Dolár backed away from Sadako,   
"Of course my lord" He told the man in mocking respect, "What are your orders" Entering the room, the man meet his sarcasm with great dislike,   
"Leave". 

He threw a last look of extreme dislike at Nimura before skulking past the large man, closing the door loudly behind him. In the silent room, the man watched Nimura, who refused his gaze.   
"Tell me, how did you escape the kidnappers" He asked, a kinder voice echoing around the room, "Nimura" Nimura couldn't hid his surprise, turning to face him again.   
"I don't know what you're talking about" Nimura lied. He ignored Nimura's denials of knowledge. He slowly lifted a sword from his side, displaying it in his hands, held aloft for Nimura to see. The intricate designs covering the hilt and sheaf, the winged Dragon holding presodence.   
"Where did you get this sword?" He asked, gripping it tightly, "Who gave it to you?" Nimura ignored his question; the man was unimpressed by Nimura's refusal to speak.   
"WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!" He yelled across the room, the voice echoing back triess. The room slowly regained its silence, both pairs of eyes meeting over the cold, clouded air.   
"It was a gift….. From my father" Nimura told him, his voice barely auditable, "Before he….." 

The man frowned, pleased with the answer, lowering the sword he took several steps towards the distort Nimura.   
"Yes I know…" He told him; "Because I was the one who gave it to your father after our victory over The Wolves" Nimura raised his head fiercely, staring right into the eyes of the man,   
"Fanel…" He asked, "Von Fanel" 

Relaxing his back, he nodded slowly.   
"Yes, I am he"   
"YOU…" He yelled at Von angrily, "YOU'RE THE ONE, ITS YOUR FAULT!" His voice further echoing around the small stone room, Nimura fighting his bonds.   
"I was not responsible for what happened to your father, Nimura" Von told him quietly, his voice shacking.   
"BUT WHERE WERE YOU! YOU WHERE HIS FRIEND AND YOU BETRAYED HIM!" He yelled into his already echoing voice, "Where were you when he needed you?" 

"I won't de-nigh it, I couldn't help your father when he needed it but the truth is we do not know what happened to him. Nobody knows what became of him" Von told him quietly, "All I can tell you is that if I could have done anything to save him, I would have" Nimura watched him with barely controlled rage. Taking further steps forward Van cut the ropes that bound Nimura to the roof, bringing him to the ground.   
"Guard!" Von called, a guard immediately entering the room on command, "Take our guest to a guest room, but guard him". The guard lead Nimura from the room, if he was thinking straight he might have realized this was an ideal time to escape. Before he had left the room,   
"Nimura, I will discuss this with you further…" Von told him, his back turned to him, "Later". The door closed with a loud echoing bang, returning silence once more to the cold stone room. Turning to face the still unmoving Sadako, he slowly walked to her.   
'So this is the girl he mentioned' 

…… 

The first thing Sadako felt, returning to consciousness was the cold. Wherever she was it was freezing. She couldn't move, so she thought. Remembering back to the events that had befallen her in the alien world she now knew as Gaia. It was a terrible fate that someone should be ripped from their home and all they knew, in a moment losing everything they had loved. Remembering the day she found herself in the desert put a bad taste in her mouth. Since that fated day she had known nothing but bad luck. She couldn't forget the name, Alan Shazar. She was sure she knew it from her mother's stories but weather he was a hero or a villain she could not tell. 

Tugging her hands she realized her inability to move was not her bodies fault but she was imprisoned, her hands tied behind her back. Continuing her train of thought she slowly pulled at the ropes hoping her hands to pull free. Home. She wished should could just be lifted and returned to the home she was forced to leave behind. Memories of her family, friends, everyone she knew filled her. Each making her miss her home more than the last. She could almost see her mother, arms wide, ready to welcome her. A tear fell from her eye, and ran down her cheek. 

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!" The voice echoed, pulling Sadako from her thoughts of home, and back to her cold reality. She slowly opened her eye a crack, straining to see who the loud voice had belonged too. 

She watched a large man lift a sword and point it, at a young man suspended from the room of the dirty room she had found herself in. She couldn't make out the face of the young man, but he appeared to be attempting to ignore the man despite his shouts. In defeat the young man answered him, though Sadako couldn't make out the voice. Slamming her eyes closed again she pulled at the ropes that bound her arms more furiously. Whatever was going on, she didn't want to be caught up in it for longer than she had to. The rest of the happening where a blur to her as she worked at the ropes, keeping herself as still as possible. 

Before she knew it another man had entered the room, leading the young man out. As the light shone on his face she saw him. She saw Nimura, face distorted with rage. It was at this moment that the ropes behind her back came free, but the large man turned and slowly walked towards her. She waited for the best moment for her to escape she closed her eyes and waited. 

"So you are the girl he mentioned", She heard the loud voice ask, now considerable lighter. He lowered down onto his knees beside her, and lifted her off the wet ground. Lowering the light of the torch to her face he gasped and Sadako struck. The next few moments where a blur for Von as a moment later he was on the ground letting out a painful groan with the girl he had just had in his arms was above him ready to run. 

Sadako ran for the door only to be blocked by two guards running into the room,   
"Lord Fanel, are you aright?" Sadako froze in her stride, hearing the name they had called for. It was not the moment to freeze as a second later she was knocked out by Von. Falling he caught her in his arms.   
"I'm fine, return to your posts" Von dismissed the guards. Turning her head he looked into Sadako's face again. Rising his hand he felt her back, an air of confusion surrounding him. 

…… 

"Nimura, in our lives we must complete one act that will define who we are, always look to yours. Never weep for those who have passed from sight, for not all who are gone are truly lost" The last words Nimura has been given by his father, and now he spoke them in the land he called his second home. It had been 12 years since he had heard those words and yet he had never forgotten them. The night his father left…. For the last time. 

He and his father had always been close. Refusing to allow strangers to teach him, Nimura was always taught by his father. Weather it was the skill of the sword or of language and history his father was always been his teacher. Thinking back, it was probable this that allowed him to connected so well with Letús when he first came to Zaibach with not but a name. Letús was a teacher in one of the main cities of Zaibach, a teacher before the war against the alliance destroyed everything he knew. 

Lifting himself from the bed he had laid himself upon he walked to the open window. Looking down into the courtyard many stories below he decided it was not a viable escape route. Turning his eyes to the city he felt sickened. In Zaibach the people lived in poverty, barely able to survive from one day to the next but here they lived in the lap of luxury. He watched the small people moving around the street, far below the castle, none knowing of the truth of real suffering. 

Through the years following the disappearance of his father he had always tried to honour his last words, in trying to make a difference for those around him. That's why he worked to try and help the people in Zaibach, later joining the rebels. No matter what they had tried, the alliance ignored them, treating them like criminals. When one is treated like a criminal what is the next logical step… become one. And so the rebellion was formed to force the alliance into the changes they refused to give. Where did that get them? Nowhere. The situation just got worse, and it appeared the rebellions time was limited. He trusted his men but knew they all couldn't hold back information. 

Taking a deep breath he looked round the room he had been forced into. It looked like it was worth more than he was, with extravagant designs, expensive materials and even bits of gold dotted across it. One way in, One way out. The room was a prison cell in all but the look.   
"Welcome to Fanelia, where even our prisoners are treated like royalty" Nimura joked, throwing himself into an armchair by the window. He followed a bird across the sky, recalling his father stories, stories of Von Fanel. 

His father had always told him of the young king, a valiant king ready to do anything to defend his people. He had, on many occasions come to the edge of death for them. A man free from spite or hatred, forgiving all those that had wronged him. Except for Zaibach it would appear.   
"'Hatred is as a virus; even the smallest piece harboured within the heart of a man can infect and spread though his very soul" Nimura quoted, the quiet room offering no response, just quiet dignity. Moving his eyes back to the cobbled streets of the city below Nimura tried to recall the memories of his time in the city. When he was younger his father would often bring him on visits to the mighty city of Fanel. It was even here that he lost the last that which he loved. Shacking his head he forced his mind from recalling those memories. The person who dwells in the past can get trapped there. No it was better for him to keep his mind on the situation at hand. Turning his attention to the room he surveyed it again hoping to find a magical doorway had opened up in the centre of the room, offering escape. No such doorway had appeared. Looking out the window again he found that the high fall to the ground bellow, had lost none of its height and was still not a viable method of escape. One question serried on the forefront of Nimura's thoughts, 'How to escape?' 

…… 

"Sadako! Sadako! Walk up sleepy head!" A voice yelled into Sadako's ear. Groaning she rubbed her eyes, "Hitomi, can you please get this child of your up!" Opening her eyes she saw Yucari standing above her, shacking her head. With a wave of the hand she walked off,   
"She all yours" 

Now her mother came into view, smiling at her,   
"Come now Sadako it is time for you to get out of bed. Those exams aren't going to do themselves. You'll be late if you don't hurry" Something clicked in Sadako's head and she jumped out of bed, forcing her mother to step back. Sadako threw her clothes on as quick as she could, ran from the house half eating a piece of burnt toast.   
"Wait Sadako!" Her mother called after her, stopping she jogged back. Dancing hurriedly on the stop she asked,   
"What is it, Mum?" With a smile her mother held out her hand, a small red pendent lay on it.   
"Here, for good luck in your exams" She told Sadako, smiling with joy, "This my dear will lead you to your future." Lowered her neck, Hitomi clipped it onto Sadako. She hugged her mother tightly,   
"Thank you" She told her before quickly jogging back off to her exams. Half way down the road, Sadako found herself surrounded in a blue light, lifted from her feet. Back in Fanelia she woke up. 

…… 

Sadako slowly opened her eyes, the colours of the room slowly flowing into focus. It took a few moments for what had happened to register. Lifting herself off the bed she felt the painful lump on the back of her head. Shacking the tiredness from her eyes, bring sense to the confused mass of colours in the room.   
"So you are awake" The loud voice from before asked. Turning to her side she saw the man sitting in a chair to the side the bed she had just been sleeping in. Not sure what to think she looked away,   
"Who are you?" She asked anxiously. She was pretty sure but wanted to confirm it. The man straightened in the chair,   
"I am, as you already know, King Von Fanel" He told her, his eyes always on the young lady, "But the real question is, who are you?" 

Sadako turned to face him,   
"Who am I?" She asked, her voice heated, "You drag me here in chains and expect me to answer you so casually?" Von sighed, this reaction was not unexpected.   
"True we brought you in chains, in the believe you to be one of them. Now we know you are not one of these, 'So Called' rebels. And because of it you are no longer in chains" He wasn't lying; all of the ropes, chains, or restraints of any kind had been removed from her. Taking a deep breath she asked,   
"I know your name, but who are you?"   
"I am king over the lands of Fanelia, and Lord over this city. I am also the one who has freed you from your bonds" He told her calmly, "Now would you honour me with your name?" With a faint crackle, she answered,   
"I am Sadako, Sadako Kanzaki" 

"Kanzaki?" Von repeated to himself, his suspicion had been confirmed. It may have been over two decades since he had seen her, but he had never forgotten the face of his beloved Hitomi. He knew the first moment he saw her face, she was too much like her to be a coincidence. The silence from Von unsettled Sadako; she didn't know why he would have gone so quiet at the mentioning of her name. It was only then that it dawned on her, her mother's main character was always Von Fanel, and if they were indeed the same person he would have recognized her name. It was Von, who broke the silence,   
"Your mother…. Her name was Hitomi?" He asked, as if scared to hear the answer, to hear he was wrong all along. After a short silence which felt like an eternity for Von Sadako answered.   
"Yes, it is" She answered; it felt like all the air had been sucked from the room, leaving nothing but the silence. Not even the sound of the birds outside in the late afternoon could break through. Von had suspected, but refused to allow himself to believe, he couldn't stand the ack, and he just couldn't allow himself to go through it again.   
"You are her daughter" Von said tearing a hole in the silence, his mind elsewhere, "Sadako? It's a pretty name. Who gave it to you, your father?"   
"No" Sadako answered trailing away, "My mother. I never knew…." 

"So you have been forced here too, against your will?" Von asked, desperately trying to switch the direction of the conversation.   
"Yes" Sadako answered mindlessly, "One moment I'm home, the next in a desert" She froze, memories of home filtering into her mind, forcing them aside.   
"How did you know my mother then" Sadako asked forcefully, remembering she had no reason to trust him.   
"We were…. Friends" He answered, his voice no more than a whisper, "Good friends" 

Pulling herself from the bed, she stood by the window looking out at the city below them, the people looking as ants from the height   
"This is Fanel?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the city, "I am your prisoner, I assume" Von watched her by the window, keeping firmly in his chair.   
"You are not a prisoner. You are a guest of mine, and are free to go any time you feel you want too" He told her.   
"You mean if I want I could walk out of that door and you wouldn't stop me?" She asked, she couldn't believe her ears. What kind of man allows those he has captured to leave on a whim? Leaning further back in his chair, he smiled.   
"I would be hurt that you would want to leave but yes, I would do nothing to stop you" 

"Is this how you treat all your prisoners?" She asked, leaning on the window frame, watching the aging king intently.   
"No, the rest of my prisoners are treated as prisoners" He answered   
"Then why am I treated differently" She asked,   
"Because as I already said, I know you are not a rebel. I don't imprison people for being in the wrong place at the wrong time" He told her, 

"Tell me Von, why should I believe you knew my mother, or that you are even who you claim to be?" Sadako asked, she had realized it was better not to take people on face value, and she had no proof this really was Von Fanel. Von started to snigger,   
"Well Sadako I could give you a tour of the castle and see if people know who I am and then set up an elaborate meeting in the city to prove it, but that would all be a bit showy" Von told her between sniggers, "But I believe it would save a lot of trouble if I direct you to the wall to your left" Turning to the wall she realized how silly her last question had just been. Standing 4 feet tall, a massive portrait of a young man with striking black hair, with his arm round an attractive young brunet. Lavishly decorated, the room the couple were in was a mirror onto the room they currently occupied. The wooden frame carved intricately into shapes and symbols Sadako couldn't understand. The man in the picture although younger was unmistakable the same man as was in the room with her. The lady…. Her mother. 

"So she really did come here" Sadako stuttered in disbelief, looking up at the huge painting. Even through all that had happened she didn't really believe that her mother had come to Gaia, that it was all some dreadful mistake, but the proof she was hanging on the wall in front of her… She had come to Gaia, and most defiantly knew this man.   
"Yes she did, and it would appear like her you have come" Von told her, "The question is, how and why?" It was just then that Von caught sight of the small red pendent around Sadako's neck. He took a deep breath,   
"That would be how" He told her pointing to the small piece of jewellery. Looking around her Sadako tried to spot what he had indicated too,   
"What is how?" She asked anxiously.   
"The pendent around your neck. Look at the painting and to your mother" Von told her. Following his direction Sadako looked up at the painting again, to her mother. And rightly so, there around her mother's neck lay the same bright red gem that hung from Sadako. 

"You mean this… this is what brought me to Gaia?" She asked, looking to Von for reassurance. It was her mother that gave her the pendent, and if she knew, why did she give her the pendent.   
"I know what you are thinking, and yes she did know what was going to happen" Von told her.   
"Then why did she give it to me?" She asked angrily, why her mother had forced her into this God forsaken world.   
"Fate" Von answered, "Because you where fated to come here, to come Gaia. The pendent was your great Grand-Mothers, who then gave it to your mother who gave it to you. 'With each new generation the pendent is passed to, a major upset in Gaia will follow, a crossroads for the future of Gaia fated to be influenced by a visitor from the Mystic Moon '" 

"What has brought you to this conclusion?" Sadako asked angrily, "How do you know how this whole thing works?"   
"Those where the words of your mother, as your grand grand-mother knew, before her, she knew she would have to pass on the pendent"   
"Well, Mr has all the answers why didn't she warn me? Why did she keep this little fact to herself?" Sadako asked again, her anger beginning to fail.   
"Think to how you first reacted when you found out where you where, if you hadn't seen it with your own eyes would you have believed it? How was she meant to explain that to you?" Von told her, keeping his composer, "Anyway, your mother told you stories did she not, stories of Gaia?" 

It all became clear to Sadako, her whole life her mother had treated her differently, knowing what she would have to thrust upon her, the fate she would have to endure. She had trained her and prepared her for the world she knew. This was her test, to see if she was truly capable, and she was adamant she would pass with distinction.   
"How can you let it happen?" Sadako asked Von absent mindedly, "Let the people in Zaibach suffer as they are?"   
"What do you mean suffer? The people in Zaibach are not suffering" Von answered, confused by her comments.   
"They suffer because of the Alliance, they suffer because of you" She pressured him, he got to his feet and turned to leave the room, cutting the conversation. 

"Sadako Kanzaki, I shall take my leave of you. I'm sure it's been a tough few days for you, so you should rest. Please think of this room as your own" Von took several steps to the door before adding,   
"And please feel free to go where you will in the castle or city, you will be quite safe. Your mother particularly enjoyed the gardens in the castle, perhaps you will as well". And without another word he was gone, leaving Sadako alone in the fading light of the day, with a lot to think about. 

…... 

Standing outside the basic brown door in front of him, Von forced himself to try and clear his mind. A lot had occurred that day but he needed to keep his mind clear. In a few moments his mind would have to be focused. He could think the day through in the evening, now was business. He was about to push the door open when someone calling his name caught his attention.   
"Von!" Came the voice of Alan Shazar as he tore down the corridor. He stopped for a breath before speaking again.   
"You don't know how hard you are to track down" He told him, his breath returning with every passing second, "I've searched for you everywhere" Von sighed,   
"Is there any particular reason you wanted to see me or did you just want a hug?" He asked jokingly. Alan didn't look at all amused,   
"Very funny" Alan lied, "Yes there is, we will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning, and I thought I had better tell you myself. You know how often these curriers 'Forget' messages" 

"You ran all this way to tell me that?" Von asked.   
"Well yes" Alan answered, "You see I probable won't be back for several months, and wanted to say good-bye to an old friend" Von couldn't help but smile at him,   
"I'll tell you what Alan, stay an extra day" He told him, "I would rather have a friend around if anything should happen". Alan stared blankly,   
"Have a friend around…. Anything should happen?" Alan repeated, "You're not making any sense".   
"Don't worry about it Alan, just stay the extra day and we shall see" Von told him persuasively. Throwing his hands into the air Alan agreed,   
"Ok then, one more day but then we really must get back to Palace"   
"Goodbye old friend" Von said before pushing the door open. A moment later he stood in his personal study. The calming room was where Von did most of his work, a small fire burning and a window which looked over the city he had built. The man sitting at his desk turned in his chair to see Von enter. His long blond hair, reaching his shoulders he smiled to see him enter,   
"Von, nice of you to come" He told him, "I was starting to think you had forgotten about me" 

Stepping across the room, Von took the seat opposite him and smiled back.   
"No Chid I hadn't forgotten about you. It's just been an interesting day" Von told him calmly, making himself comfortable in the leather chair. The change in heat always made him feel uncomfortable.   
"Good thing too, we have important matters to discuss before my departure tonight" Chid told him, straightening his expensive looking shirt, "Erráre is a week away, even by Levi-Ship" 

"Yes, Yes, I understand. But before we start, I thought it better to tell you I will be keeping the rebels here for questioning" Von told him, trying to making it sound as unimportant as possible. Chid's eyes flashed,   
"Is there any particular reason?" He asked quietly,   
"Not really, id rather question them myself. I can't just sit on the sidelines all the time" Von answered him between his teeth. Chid threw his arms into the air, leaning back into the soft leather of the chair,   
"Feel free, but we have more important matters to attend too, do we not?" Chid asked,   
"Indeed, tell me how things are going" Von asked, Chid's face paled,   
"Not well" Chid told him taking a deep breath, "We both know of the incursions into Zaibach but in resent weeks Entóntria have launched several attacks into both Fraid and Erráre" Von leaned onto the table, watching his old student.   
"You fear an attack on a major city or settlement?" Von asked gravely,   
"It's only a matter of time. They may only be savages, but their use of the Cursed Technology gives them an advantage over our people" 

"It's sad to see that even after our defeat of Zaibach their legacy is still with us. Do we know how much of the technology they took?" Von asked angrily.   
"With every day they take more, Zaibach is filled with the stuff, and with every passing day they take more of the country from us" Chid told him, "It doesn't help that the people in the country see us as oppressors and occupiers either. It was hard enough to defend the country from outside forces without having to deal with inside ones too"   
"What is it Fanelia can do to help?" Von asked, he had no idea that the war was going badly. All the common people believed the Alliance to be wining hands down over the savages out of the western lands. Chid smiled at the offer,   
"Von, always willing to help as he can!" Chid called out happily, "But no my teacher, you are unable to help. There is little that can be done until they make there full move into our lands. We are weakened in Zaibach and they will expect the same in the rest of the Alliance nations" Von joined him smiling,   
"And once they do they will have a nasty shock?" 

"Yes! And then we can use that momentum to strike back" Chid finished.   
"What do we know of our enemy? Has anything come to light?" Von asked. They knew little of there enemy, other than their name, Entóntria. They didn't even know how many kingdoms made it up, one or two dozen.   
"We still don't know much. Any of our spies we have sent have never returned, and through using the Cursed Technology even their Guymelef's are invisible in the heat of battle" Chid answered, his face turning graver by the minute, "I don't know how to say this, but if things don't start to go well, we could end up losing this war" Von looked up at the young king,   
"Chid, 'one who looks into the Abyss will only find the Abyss looking back at him', if you expect the worst, only the worst will come of it" Von reassured him, "Tell me, how are things inside Zaibach?" Chid recomposed himself, pleased for the changed in subject,   
"Zaibach? Well reconstruction is continuing at an unbelievable pace, though it is hard removing all the cursed technology from the cities. The people, for the most part are happy, and DON'T hate the alliance. The country will soon be ready to join the rest of the alliance as a full member, that is if Entóntria haven't levelled it" Chid predicted happily, Von smiled unsurely. 

Chid pulled himself to his feet, Von followed in suit,   
"It is starting to get late, and I must get the ship ready to depart, so I shall take my leave of you Sempai" Chid told him sadly, "It's a pity, I would have loved to have duelled with you again, but maybe next time" 

"I'm sorry you must leave so soon, but maybe we shall have that duel, someday soon" Von told him, retrieving Chid's coat from a hanger at the back of the room. The long dark coat was lavishly dressed and patterned with lettering from his homeland of Fraid. Taking his coat Chid headed for the door.   
"I hope to speak to you again soon, Von, it has been too long between trips" Chid told him happily, he always loved to meet up with Von when he could.   
"I shall do all in my power" Von told him before he departed from the room, with a quiet respect. 

...... 

Inside the city of Fanel the greatness, power and beauty and unmatched in all the known Kingdoms of Gaia. Crossing all the divides of culture, history and popular opinion, the city is a remarkable sight to all who came to see it. As beautiful and magnificent as the city is one part of it got the most attention, the greatest palace in recorded History. The Castle Kanzaki. The castle was only visible on one side, built into the mountain that brings the city one of the greatest defences in Gaia. The magnificent splendour of the castle visible even to those entering the city from the far entrance miles from it. Surrounded by gardens, designed and built by the best in Fanelia, displaying flowers of every colour, scent and type, with fountains, grass and the sculptures. 

Out of the entire castle one room is the most beautiful, with the most advanced workings to show the greatness of the Fanelian Kingdom. The Fanelian Royal Throne room. The long rectangular room, high was paved with marble, statuettes built into the walls of both sides showing the heroes from the past age of Fanelia. Each with their own story. At the back of the room, surrounded by a circle of carpet, four thrones sit. Two thrones side by side on the upper level, for seating the king and queen of the kingdom. Below them, two smaller thrones sit, for honoured guests. Carved in wood, the thrones boast power over the subjects of the kingdom. A staircase on each side leading into the stands for people requesting an audience with the king. The room usually flooded with light was now darkened by the fall of the late evening. The room usually filled with banter and laughter was silent as the dead. The throne though was not empty. Sitting on the left throne, the aged king Von Fanel sat; his eyes open alert, thinking. A beam of white light, the last of the day passed by, leaving half his face Shrouded in Shadow. His face cold, no sign of joy in his lifeless eyes. 

The two solid oak doors at the end of the long rectangular hall opened loudly. Crossing the room with the repetitive clink on the marble floor. The beautiful lady, wearing a long white dress marched to the throne. Her beautiful face marked with the early signs of age, and fur, a long tail, trailing behind her. Reaching the throne she sighed at the King, taking the throne to his right.   
"Lord Von, what troubles you" She asked a relaxing clam in her words. Von turned to face her, his eyes troubled. He reached his hand to her and held her hand tightly.   
"The world of truth is hidden from me" He told her, riddling, "Which of the truths that I know is the truth for the rest of Gaia" She watched him perplexed.   
"Von what have I told you about speaking jargon" She asked him comically. He pulled a faint smile from his, tired lips.   
"What age am I Merle" He asked her quietly, "How long has it been since I entered this world"   
"42 summers have past since your mother brought you into this world my Lord" She answered, not sure what to think of his thinking.   
"Then why do I feel twice that" He asked her spitefully, "Why have I seen so much more than any man should have to" Merle remained silent, hoping Von would let her in on his thinking. She didn't know what could have happened; she had seen him that morning, what had happened?   
"I dought the truth, Merle" He told her, "I dought the path that we have trod"   
"What do you mean my Lord?" Merle asked,   
"Have we done right Merle" He asked her, "At the end of the Great War we all said it was the time for peace. Has there been a peace? Have we not been fighting? Have we not been damaged? Have we trod the right path, with Zaibach, with Erráre, with the Wolfs, with Dawn, and now with Entóntria?   
"My Lord, you have done what you must over the years. We have taken each challenge as it came, but if you dought the truth and dought your actions…" She told him, clenching his hand tighter "…Search for the truth, and bring it to us. Any truth can be seen but only the real truth can be seen as bright as the sun" 

Von started to smile, his eyes twinkling,   
"You know Merle, no matter what some people have said about you in the past, you always know the right thing to say" He told her, the smile enlarging, "But I must tell you a story" And so they sat, Von telling her all he had learned, and seen in those short hours. 

…… 

Nimura in his attempts to find a way free from his prison found himself standing on a chair, feeling the tiles of the roof. He had searched every inch of the room trying to find a way to free himself, with no luck. It was at the moment he was stretching over to a particularly difficult part of the roof to reach when a knock on the door startled him. Losing his balance he fell painfully to the floor, in a heap. Pulling the door open his guest ran to his aid, hearing the loud crash. She leaned down at the heap that was Nimura.   
"Are you alright" Came the sympathetic voice. Groaning painfully, and holding his head Nimura looked up. His eyes meet with the beautiful face of Merle, her eyes concerned. Seeing her he found himself stuttering, at the sight.   
"Merle?" He asked in disbelief, recognising her. A smile pulled across her face,   
"You mean you remember me…" She asked shocked, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back, fully embracing her.   
"I thought they had killed you" She told him, tears swelling in her eyes, "After they took you, nothing, not a word and now you just appear back as a prisoner from Zaibach"   
"I don't know what to say…." Nimura told her quietly, he couldn't make sense of what was happening. Pulling away from him, she lifted him to his feet, and looked him over,   
"Well lets have a look at you" Merle said, looking him up and down, "Your quite like you father, Nimura… but you have your mothers eyes" Still smiling she sat him down on the bed.   
"But I have something to tell you" Merle told him, "About Von"   
"Him…." He snarled,   
"He is not responsible for what happened to him Nimura. He and Dawn where the closest of friends, and if Von could have given his life to save him… he would have" She told him quietly.   
"Maybe he should have…." He started, "But I don't want to argue on this, what's this you want to tell me?" 

"Please don't try to go. Things are going to get interesting in the castle tomorrow and I don't want to have to send guards to find you if you try and leave. Von has gone" She told him, a quiver in her voice.   
"Gone? Where?" He asked, not sure what to make of the new information.   
"He has gone to Zaibach" She answered, "To discover the truth" 

....... 

The quiet streets of Fanel where interrupted by the loud impact of hooves running down through the cobbled streets. The houses flying past, the rider in plane clothes and a black cloak he flew through the city at great hast. Some people yelling obscenities as he went by. The rider's identity hidden from his subjects as he exited the city and spelled several days of confusion to his subjects. Von Fanel had left Fanel and soon Fanelia. Thoughts riding around in his head he kept his task forefront of his thoughts.   
The truth may have been veiled from Von Fanel inside his homeland but soon he would pass the veil, and the truth would come into the opening for all with eyes to see it. 

End Of Part Three 

Butch Cassidy   
11.01.04 (Euro-Date DD/MM/YY) 

…… 

Author Message: -   
Here we are with the first Butch's Fan Fiction Forum release of 2004, the Descended Shadow Part III! For all the people who have been waiting for this release, thanks and I hope it lived up to your expectations. This part is shorter than its two predecessors but that's to make up for the next part, due in March 2004. Part IV is going to be bigger than the average part. Encase anyone doesn't know the word 'Sempai' (Chid called Von this) is what you call someone older than you of whom you respect a lot (Japanese Culture). You also probable noticed a lot more use of Quote phrases in this part, this is one of the styles I always use but have been having trouble fitting it into previous parts of the series. Check out 'Shadows of the Past' if you like the 'Descended Shadow' as its running on the same story arc but with Hitomi's return to Gaia, 20 years before Sadako. 

I really do hope that people enjoy this Fan Fiction, and I would love to hear any feedback on it, just mail me at the address below. You can also get lots of other fun things connected to this series and others at the Butch's Fan Fiction Forum website, as marked below. Find artwork connected to the series, all the parts, history and a lot more. Well until next time, Bye and keep reading your eyes out!   
-Butch Cassidy 

www.butchsforum.co.uk   
butchsvideostop@tiscali.co.uk 

END 


	4. A cry From The Shadows

A VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE   
**The Descended Shadow   
Part IV**   
_A cry from the Shadows_

……… 

Disclaimer – Escaflowne is not mine; the characters and story are the property of Bandai entertainment. The story and characters of 'The Descend Shadow' or 'Shadows of the Past' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum . Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at butchsvideostop@Tiscali.co.uk 

- Visit the Home of 'The Descended Shadow' at www.butchsforum.co.uk. 

- Character reference at the end of the Fan Fic. If you forget a character, remember. 

……… 

My first walk, in my first dream,   
Could clearly see Eden beyond the sky's   
Beautiful and sad is this story I tell,   
Of the last one who comes,   
It was one day the wind guided him to go,   
Like an eagle far above he flew. 

Beautiful the melody turned the room into a dream world. Each word drifted into the last, bringing harmony to her voice. Drifting from her lips, a song equal to none other than that of a siren. 

Waving from down below, he flew out of sight,   
Into the mists of the darkness   
Near I dare to walk,   
When he left feeling my heart take flight   
And to think one day we'll fly, together,   
And to think of the places we will share 

Her words dissipated into the silence of the room. The light of the single candle twinkled in the young eyes of Nimura, Lying tucked into bed. The singer's voice was that of Merle, sitting watching over him with a smile.   
"Please…" He begged her, "Just one more, it will help me sleep better" Shacking her head Merle answered.   
"No Nimura, you and I both know if I do that, we'll be here all night" She told him, "And a young lad like you needs his sleep". Nimura continued to complain but Merle ignored his begging. Getting to her feet, she brushed down her dress, straightening the creases that had formed. Lowering she kissed him on the forehead, and secured the covers.   
"Goodnight, Nimura" She told him, "I'll see you in the morning" 

"Merle" He asked quietly before she blew out the candle,   
"Yes" She answered.   
"Will we be seeing mother tomorrow" He asked, sadly. Merle watched him gravely,   
"Yes Nimura, we will both be saying goodbye to her tomorrow"   
"Goodnight Merle"   
"Goodnight" Merle said before touching out the candle and walking slowly to the door, pulling it open she looked back onto Nimura, now lying motionless in the bed. She couldn't help but feel sorry for what he had been through. 

Sighing quietly she made to close the door but a noise caught her attention. Her ears twitching she looked back into the bedroom, fear peaking inside her. Without further delay she called down the castle hall.   
"GUARDS!" 

As if responding to her calls the window burst open showering glass across the small bedroom. Two men stepped into the room; their faces shadowed, the only light from the moon, high in the sky above them. Merle charged the men, hissing, brandished a knife. One of the men, with thick black beard, threw her back into a bookcase. Parts of the case collapsed, covering her in books. Nimura screamed, pulling himself free he ran to her, ignoring the men.   
"Merle," He cried, pulling books from her 

"San', get the child" The bearded man nodded, and lifted Nimura by the scruff of the neck. The harder he fought the tighter the man held onto him. The young bearded man pulled Nimura out of the window, avoiding any of the un-fallen glass.   
"Merle!" Nimura screamed from under the mans arm. The second surveyed the room disgusted,   
"Pigs" 

From outside the window, his partner's voice called back,   
"Come on Tal', they'll be here soon" Tal' spat on the floor and lifted an ornamental sword, decorated with the winged dragon from the end of the bed.   
"Nice blade" He commented before departing through the window with it in his hand. The room remained silent for a moment before a shaken Von, and three guards ran in. He spotted Merle and knelt down beside her,   
"Merle, what happened" He asked, "are you Ok" Her voice no more than a whisper Merle answered,   
"Nimura, they took Nimura… Help him" Von Pointed to one of the guards and ordered him,   
"You stay here. And you two come with me!" Jumping into a jog Von and the two guards ran from the room, after the kidnappers. 

……… 

Nimura suddenly awoke. Darting his eyes around the room his senses returned to him. He leaned back onto the bed, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Relaxing, he went over the memory in his mind. He guessed it was only a matter of time before that memory haunted his dreams, returning to Fanel reminded him of too much. He slowly pulled himself out of the bed, and cupped his face in his hands. He felt horrid; there was no worse way to start the day than a bad memory. 

The sun beamed through the window, showering him with morning. With a deep breath he consciously took the first steps from the bed. Stopping over the wash bassoon he covered his face with water. Looking up his eyes came into contact with a familiar face. He made a face at his reflection, several cuts reminding him of the 'fun' of the previous day. 

Picking up his clothes from where he had unceremoniously thrown them the day before he pulled them on. They where filthy, but he was used to being dirty. A rebel cell was not the first place one would look for clean dress. Crossing the room he threw himself into the chair by the window and looked down into the city below. The early traders starting up their stores and the first people entering the streets. He hadn't noticed it before but there was also a lot of commotion outside his own door. 

With a smile he looked up at the ceiling, leaning back comfortably. 'Your king disappearing would cause some upset in a kingdom'. He closed his eyes and let the sun wash over him. For the next few hours Nimura drifted in and out of sleep until voices outside his door caught his attention. Opening his eyes, he looked to the closed door. He couldn't make out what the voices where saying but he could tell at least one was female. 

A moment later the voices died away, leaving only the faint sounds of the crowds below. The door was knocked, and he granted entry.   
"Come in" He told them tiredly, Sleep or not he still felt like lead. He looked away, returning his gaze to the people below. The door pushed open, and a young lady stepped in, and looked around the room nervously. The second she spotted Nimura a smile spread across her lips. Continuing into the room she greeted him,   
"Hello Nimura" 

He shot his head round to face her. It was Sadako who stood before of him, looking down upon him in the chair.   
"Sadako?" He asked hardly believing his eyes, "How did you escape?" Sadako laughed amused,   
"Escape?" She told him shacking her head, "I didn't have to escape; they treat me as some form of guest" Taking a step towards the window she leaned against the ledge, and looked at the city below.   
"It's hard to believe these are the same people who attacked us"   
"Well they are…" He reminded her, Sadako turned defensively,   
"I wasn't suggesting they weren't" She told him, "I just wanna know why they are treating us so nice now" 

Nimura grunted,   
"Because they have gone to substantiate our story"   
"What do you mean?" Sadako asked anxiously.   
"I mean that the 'Oh so honourable' King has gone a trip to Zaibach to see it for himself" Nimura answered half mildly; he was far from convinced of Von's good intentions. Sadako became almost ecstatic.   
"Von took us seriously?" She asked happily, "That's good news isn't it?" Nimura frowned,   
"How do you know about him?" Nimura asked suspiciously, "How do you know about Von and by name?" 

"Well…" Sadako started, "…He came to see me yesterday. I never told you, but before I was attacked, I was heading to Fanel" Nimura listened speechlessly. Did this mean that she was working against them? Did this mean that Talús and Sanjiyan were right? Sadako continued,   
"My mother had told me stories of Fanelia when I was a child, and most concerning King Von Fanel. This led me to search him out…" 

"So" Nimura asked quietly, "You helped them attack us? Give them information maybe?" Sadako jumped back from him horrified by his suggestion.   
"Of course not!" She told him angrily, "Them appearing was a coincidence! I had nothing to do with it" Nimura relaxed; if she had had something to do with it she would have no reason to hide it from him now. He believed her,   
"Sorry" He apologised, "I only… Sorry" 

Sadako took a few steps and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Nimura.   
"Don't worry about it," She told him, "When I think of it, it is a bit suspicious" An eerie silence took the room, neither Sadako nor Nimura dared to break it. In the end it was Nimura, who spoke first,   
"So was your mother from around here?" Nimura asked hoping to start a new avenue of conversation. Sadako shuck her head,   
"No," She told him, "Don't you remember? I came from the Mystic Moon" 

Nimura sighed inwardly. 'That crazy story again' he thought before something dawned on him,   
"Sadako…. Your mother" He asked, "What was her name?"   
"Hitomi" Sadako answered absentmindedly. Unsure what to think, Nimura gawked at her as if seeing her in a whole new light. He couldn't believe it had taken him this long to link the dots.   
"You are the daughter of Hitomi Kanzaki?" Nimura stammered, "You are her child?"   
"Yes" She answered, taken aback by Nimura's reaction, "What's wrong?"   
"Nothings wrong" Nimura told her, returning to his senses, "I'm just a little surprised"   
"Why?" Sadako asked suspiciously.   
"Why?" Nimura answered, "Because you're the child of a living legend!" 

It was Sadako's turn to be shocked; she looked at him as if he had grown horns.   
"A what" She spurted out. Nimura remained open mouthed,   
"You didn't know? Nobody told you?" Nimura asked, Sadako shuck her head,   
"Your mother was very well know here, she has even become a ledged, some believeing she never really existed" Sadako remained silent,   
"Your mother was with Von all the way through the great war, 25 years ago. She was even instrumental in the defeat of Emperor Dunkirk," He told her, "And the saving of all Gaia" Sadako couldn't believe her ears; she couldn't believe that her mother had done so much and she was…. A celebrity.   
"My mother did all that" She still couldn't believe it. Shacking her head, she looked up at Nimura,   
"Being inside is killing me!" She told him, hotly, "Do you wanna go out for a walk or something? Maybe in the gardens?" 

Nimura raised his hands in indifference,   
"Sure" He told her getting to his feet, "But I need to deal with something first. Meet me in the gardens in say half an hour?" Sadako nodded in agreement,   
"Ok, just don't be late" She told him, "I don't like having to wait around" She got to her feet and made her way to the door, opened it and turned to him with a smile,   
"See ya there" and closed the door. Nimura sighed, clambering to the door. 'Some prison when they let you walk free'. A moment later he followed her out into the noisy corridor. It really was chaotic. 

……… 

The people of Zaibach are like no other in Gaia, out of the dusts and the sands of their land they created the largest and most advanced nation in Gaia with the help of the self proclaimed Emperor, Dunkirk. There were several large cities in Zaibach but none bigger than the capitol, and original seat of Dunkirk's power. The city however was heavily damaged in the Great War, and was never fully repaired. Today is not as it was, what was a city is now a slum. Both crime and brutality are ordinary practice in this of all cities. Down a cross roads in the centre of the city one such act of brutality was taking place. 

"So we finally found you, Uri," One of the soldiers told the man, knelt over on ground before him. The soldier's armour shone while everything around him was black. Pumpose, with long blond hair sighted him as the leader of the pack He was backed up by two other soldiers, their armour less shiny but still impressive. One of them kicked the man on the ground painfully.   
"You really gave us quite a run for our money" One of the other soldiers told him. The first soldier stepped forward, cupped the hilt of his sword in his hands and aimed it down over the man. 

"I haven't tracked any one man for so long before… You should be proud of yourself," He told Uri, the man lying on the ground.   
"Calár, of the four…" Uri sighed, "Just my luck" The first man, Calár, smiled.   
"Indeed" 

"Don't you know that three on one is uneven" A strong voice came from the shadows. A man hooded in black stepped out, his sword held aloft. The Fanelian royal sword, "Mind if I even the odds a little?" 

Calár Laughed heartily,   
"Sure" Indicating to his lackies he waved them to attack the cloaked figure. Standing still the cloaked figure effortlessly knocked the first soldier's sword away with a left strike and kicked him in the crotch, sending him reeling back. The second soldier froze up in fear. In his moment of weakness the cloaked figure sliced his sword down his chest tearing through the armour but doing little injury. Both men fell back. 

Calár pulled his own sword ready to attack when his opponent's sword caught his eye. He stopped his advance,   
"That's the Fan…" He stuttered in disbelief, "Alright, pull out!" His lakies didn't need a second order and were gone in a matter of moments. There leader following. The cloaked man sheafed his sword, and stepped to Uri. He offered his hand. Uri took it and, he lifted him to his feet. 

"Thank you…." Uri thanked him; hoping for a name. The cloaked man threw back his hood revealing his short black hair and angular beard.   
"The names Von" Von told him. Uri smiled and slapped him on the back.   
"I must buy you a drink Von" Uri told him happily.   
"No, no…" Von said trying to escape, "…I'm not much of a drinking man"   
"Come now, my pride will be hurt if you don't join me!" He told Von, "And I wont take no for an answer" 

Defeated Von threw his arms into the air,   
"Ok, one drink!" Von told him, "But that's all!"   
"Fine… one drink" He answered, "This way I know I good place round here" And together the two men walked out of the cross roads. Von smiled, even in a place like this friendship and pride were not dead… That was good. 

……… 

Clump, clump, clump,   
With each step the damp stone made the same familiar sound.   
Clump, clump, clump. Sanjiyan stopped for a moment, taking another tired look through the bars of his cell. Although he could not see them he knew that the rest of his comrades where in the same area, but all blocked off from each other by their own confined boxes. It had now been almost 24 hours since Nimura had been separated from them. He was concerned, doubly so because they hadn't taken anyone further to be 'Questioned'. He could only imagine what horrors Nimura was being subjected to and he knew well that his time would come. 

Sighing angrily he continued his pacing along the cold stone floor. 'If they are going to do this, I wish they would hurry up. The waiting…' He threw himself onto the hard bed at the side of the room. Lying down he looked onto the black roof.   
"I never thought it would end like this" 

He must have drifted off because a moment later he looked back towards the bars of his cell and found Nimura looking in on him. He bolted up, focusing to make sure he wasn't seeing things.   
"Nimura?" He asked still not believing his eyes. Nimura smiled; happy he had got his attention. Sanjiyan smiled back, jumping from the bed,   
"Hurry up, get us out of here!" Sanjiyan told keeping his voice down. He didn't have a clue how Nimura escaped or got to them, and didn't care. All he wanted to know was how they were going to get clear of the city. 

"Sorry Sanjiyan, I can't not now," Nimura told him. Sanjiyan could barely believe his ears, 'What was Nimura telling him?' He dropped the smile,   
"What do you mean? The keys are right behind you!" He asked angrily. This was no time for games.   
"I gave my word" Nimura told him, "And I refuse to go back on it" Sanjiyan didn't have a clue what he was talking about and half of him wanted to keep it that way.   
"I think you had better explain yourself, Nimura, and make it quick" Sanjiyan told him taking a further step to the door, and Nimura. 

"They claim they had no knowledge of the troubles in Zaibach, and I gave my word until they confirm it I would not attempt an escape" Nimura told him. Sanjiyan passed his hand over the half black beard that had grown since their capture, before confronting Nimura,   
"And you believed them?" Nimura shock his head,   
"No, I believed someone in particular. Though I can't tell you, any more than that" Nimura told him, "Sanjiyan just trust me" 

Sanjiyan sighed,   
"Its has all become clear" He told Nimura quietly, "It all comes into the open"   
"What has" Nimura asked, quite sure he really didn't want to know.   
"You have turned on us" Sanjiyan told him angrily, "What they do offer you a job? Threaten to hurt your new girlfriend?" 

Nimura flared,   
"HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled angrily at him. Sanjiyan turned his back on him,   
"I have no time for turncoats or traitors" Sanjiyan told him calmly   
"I am still your leader if you like it or not Sanjiyan!" Nimura told him turning his own back on Sanjiyan, "And if you defy my orders you will have to deal with me personally" Ignoring Sanjiyan Nimura marched towards the door. Each of the prisoners eyeing him suspiciously, having heard his conversation with Sanjiyan. Each had the same thought on their mind, they had a new leader. 

…… 

After having to ask directions from several people Sadako finally found her way back to her room. She had seen big houses before but she had never been in a fully operating palace or castle, and wasn't afraid it admit that the size made her uncomfortable. She had decided to return to her room before heading out to the gardens to meet Nimura. She walked into her room, the light blinding her a moment, because of the relative darkness in the corridor. As her sight returned to her she became aware that she was not alone. Looking up at the massive portrait of her mother, a tall elegant woman stood. Her long hair appeared to glisten in the sunlight. 

Sadako was about to ask who she was but realized when she caught eye of the tail escaping from under the dress. She smiled uncontrollable. She knew who this was,   
"Merle, I would assume" Sadako asked, startling her. Merle turned immediately as if she didn't even notice she had come in till then. She smiled in recognition.   
"And you are Sadako" Merle told her, Sadako also nodded "But tell me how do you know me?" 

Sadako's smiled grew further, remembering her mother's very vivid descriptions and stories of the crazy cat girl Merle.   
"Out of all the characters in my mothers stories Merle was one of the most spoken of" She told Merle, "And she was always my favourite"   
"Please don't talk about me as a fictional character" Merle asked her insulted, "But what do you mean, favourite?"   
"I loved my mother stories of you most of all. Especially when you tried to eat her pager" Sadako told her, Merle seemed perplexed,   
"Pager?" She asked.   
"The small black thing, that beeped" Sadako reminded her, "You try to eat it at the Dragons Graveyard" Merle smiled,   
"It wasn't that tasty" She joked. Taking a few steps forward she looked Sadako up and down in great detail. Taking in everything. She saw before her an athletic looking girl, like her mother, with long brown hair, tied into yellow ribbons. She wore what appeared to be a highly dirty T-shirt and jeans. Heightened just slightly taller than Merle. Her face a lot like that of her mothers, though with less of the little girl feel to it. 

Merle turned and took a step to the window.   
"How is she?" Merles asked quietly, "Is she happy?"   
"Yes" Sadako told her, "She is happy, or was before I left" Merle turned back to Sadako with a hollow smile,   
"That's good" Merle said, "I'm glad she found some happiness"   
"Merle what's wrong?" Sadako confronted her seeing through the hollow smile.   
"Nothings wrong" Merle told her attempting to hide the truth, "But more importantly what are we going to do with you?"   
"What do you mean?" Sadako asked defensively, forgetting what they had been talking about. 

"Well look at you!" Merle told her, "Your filthy" A large, evil smile spread access Merles lips. The smile reminded Sadako of the stories her mother told of the second side of Merle, and the stories of the scrapes she force her into. Particularly ones involving her being forced into horrible dresses! 'What is she planning' Sadako thought watching the smile edge ever larger. 

Foreseeing where the situation was headed, Sadako bolted to the door. Merle using her feline speed, forced the door closed before Sadako had reached it and locked it. She held the small silver key aloft in her hand. Sadako's eyes widened, realising that her fate had been sealed. 

Merle stepped slowly towards her, but Sadako equalled each step with a step back. A few moments later she bumped into the back wall of her room, and Merle continued to approach the smile continuing to grow further.   
"There is nowhere to run" Merle told her happily, "Your mother enjoyed these sessions of ours so you may to" 

She was trapped. 

…………. 

Nimura leaned back comfortably in the sun. He had come out to meet Sadako, and sat to wait under the central fountain, just beyond the entrance to the gardens. He was constantly being covered in tiny sprays of water, but found they only added to the relaxing feeling. It had been many years since he had been in a garden. There was never much opportunity before; though he had always enjoyed their ability to calm even the most troubled soul. 

He could have sat there calmly for hours, the scent of the flowers in his noise and the sounds of the birds in his ears. It seemed he was miles from the rest of the world and the troubles of the castle. With a calm sigh he cleared his mind of all thought, and just drifted in the sea of tranquillity. 

It was half an hour later when a nudge on his arm caught his attention. Opening his eyes he could see a person shaped shadow over him, the light of the sun blinding him to any of their features. Nimura Pushed himself up, and they took a step back. Once his eyes had adjusted to the difference of light he looked up at them again. His eyes widened, in abject shock. Sadako looked back at him confused.   
"Yes?" She asked, "What's wrong?" 

"Who… You… What happened" Nimura asked, not sure weather he was scared or confused. Sadako looked insulted,   
"What you don't like it?" She asked waving a hand down herself. She stood in front of him wearing a pale red dress, with one side down her left leg cut down, to allow free movement. Over the top of which she had a purple half-shirt. Her hair had also been changed, left to lie down with only one ribbon holding her front fringe together.   
"You sure you don't like it?" Sadako asked Nimura sadly, "She said it was my mothers?" 

"No, No" Nimura rebutted, "Its not that I don't like it, it was just a surprise, that's all! No its…"   
"Choose your next words carefully" Sadako told Nimura angrily.   
"…Nice" He answered quickly. Sadako seemed satisfied by his response and sat down next to him beside the fountain.   
"She'll be happy to hear that" She told him quietly now enjoying the spray Nimura felt.   
"Who is 'she'?" Nimura asked perplexed, but relaxing again.   
"Merle… She came to see me. That's why I'm late" Sadako told him happily, "Oh and sorry about that…" 

"You've meet Merle…" Nimura repeated quietly, "Life is becoming a living memory"   
"What do you mean?" Sadako asked, Nimura sighed and closed his eyes as if picturing the water that was spraying onto him.   
"You remember I told you that my father went missing after attempting to get help for the Ziabachian people" Nimura asked Sadako. She froze paying attention as the serious subject rose.   
"I remember," She answered, giving Nimura her full attention.   
"Well once he had vanished my mother and I fled here, to Fanel. My father was an old friend of the king, and we believed he could protect us, if those who attacked my father came after us" He told her, "It was in this time that I go to know Merle, and this place."   
"If that's true why do you hate Von?" Sadako asked. Nimura angrily opened his eyes, and she realised it might not have been the best question to ask.   
"Why do I hate him?" Nimura repeated, keeping his voice calm, "Why? Because he betrayed my father! He betrayed me, and my mother! He could have done something… Anything, but he didn't. Even today he hasn't even come close to finding those who are responsible for my fathers death"   
"He failed to protect my father… He failed to protect my mother… " Nimura told her quietly, "And then he failed to protect me" 

They both remained quiet for a moment, the noise of the fountain the only break of the silence. Sadako looked at her feet sadly, she wished she had thought before speaking. Nimura got to his feet and without turning to Sadako he asked,   
"We came out for a walk, did we not? Shall we go?" Sadako nodded uncertainly before following him out into the castles gardens. As they walked deeper into the gardens Sadako saw some of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Back at home she had never been one for gardens but found herself liking this one; she understood why her mother had liked it. 

After a short while she apologised,   
"Nimura" She asked quietly. He made am undeterminably noise lead her to believe he had heard her.   
"I'm sorry," She told him, "I didn't mean to pry" Nimura stopped suddenly, leading Sadako to think she had said something else wrong. He turned to face her, his face stoned,   
"You have nothing to apologise for. It is I who should be apologising," He told her, "I didn't mean to blow up like that and I am sorry. Its just that's a bit of a touchy subject for me"   
He gave her a slight smile,   
"Tell me, what's it like on the mystic moon" 

Sadako relaxed a bit.   
"Its not much different than here actually. Our cities though and much bigger, some over 100 miles from one side to the other" She told him, Nimura looked as if he couldn't believe his ears "We also have building made of glass which go hundreds of meters into the sky" Nimura laughed,   
"Your pulling me leg" Nimura told her, "Such things are impossible!" Sadako smiled, enjoying this,   
"Believe it or not, its true"   
"My lord" He gasped, "And what of your Gymelef's. They must be a thousand feet tall!" Sadako shuck her head,   
"No, we don't have Gymelef's on earth"   
"It must be a peaceful place if the source of all wars is gone" Nimura told her, braking back into his walk. Sadako sighed,   
"If only that were true" 

"What about family, and friends?" He asked,   
"Well mum and I have always lived with Yukari and her husband Amano. They were friends of my mums, and along time back she moved in with them. I guess we never got round to moving out. We had some good times. Never had much time for friends, but I had all the friends I needed right at home" Sadako told him happily, "I guess we are a family even if blood doesn't relate us" Nimura smiled. 

"Your mother, was it she who taught you to fight?" Nimura asked, lowering to pick up a flower.   
"It was. When I was younger I didn't understand why she did, but I guess I now know. We have no need for swords at home but in Gaia they appear to be a necessity," She told him. Looking back she could see they were quite a bit away from the castle now. When before they were going straight Nimura turned, taking them to the right. Picking up another couple of flowers from the beds to the side of the path he joked.   
"Yeah, I couldn't believe that you could beat Sanjiyan. Few of us would have been able to beat him alone, and you took him and several others on at once" 

Sadako sighed sadly,   
"I don't know… I don't know what happened. When I am really fighting for my life its as if I am fighting out of purely reflex and instinct. I don't know if I even have any real skill"   
"Maybe we should check that. You can always have a little test match with me!" He joked, "But on second thoughts that would be useless"   
"Yeah," Sadako agreed, "I would beat you in a second"   
"What did you say!?" Nimura challenged her.   
"Nothing" She told him innocently. 

Nimura picked up a last flower before stopping Sadako from advancing. Looking up she noticed that Nimura had stopped her just before passing into a fenced off part of the gardens. Passed a beautifully crafted metal arch lay hundreds of stone memorials and tombstones. It was clearly a Graveyard.   
"I will be only a few minutes," Nimura told her coldly before advancing in passed the archway. She watched him enter, and wondered weather she should follow him, but decided against it. Tip Toeing onto the grass she sat herself down under a tree which over looked the Graveyard and the gardens. She closed her eyes for a moment attempting to relax herself but found it hard. Looking around her she picked a Dandelion and started to pull its petals one by one, quietly mumbling to herself. Once she had picked the last petal she leaned back against the tree and looked around the gardens. It truly was a manifest sight, all the different colours reds, blues, yellows, greens, purples, and whites… 

It was as she looked over the gardens something caught her eye. A man raped in a black cloak, his hood lowered, revealing brown hair as he kneeled in front of a Grave. He raised his hood, rose to his feet and began away from the Grave. Looking closer she was sure of whom the man was. Pulling herself to her feet she ran from the hill and straight into the Graveyard to catch the man, she was sure it was Géaroid. She couldn't remember the last time she had run so fast in her life. It was only a few minutes later when she reached the Grave but he was nowhere to be found. Instead someone else knelt in front of the Grave. He placed a bundle of flowers in front of the Grave stone. It was shaped in the likeness of an angel rising into heaven. He whom knelt before the Grave turned to face her. 

"I asked you to wait" Nimura reminded her, his voice crackled. It was clear from his eyes that he had been crying. Sadako stood frozen to the spot, she didn't mean to…   
The text on the Grave caught her eye, 

' Kosime'   
'Beloved Wife, Loving Mother, and queen in the hearts of all peoples' 

The first name on the Grave had been worn away, but Sadako realised who's Grave they stood at.   
"Your mother" She stuttered, "This is your mothers Grave?"   
Nimura turned back to the Grave,   
"It was on the trip to Fanel that my mother and I were attacked by thefts. We fought them off, but she was hurt. She just barely got us to Fanel, but she had fallen into a deep fever. Several days later she died" Nimura told Sadako, "I'm sorry… I didn't want you to see this. I didn't want anyone to see this" 

Sadako could just watch him, she wanted to say a hundred kind words, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. It was as if she had been paralysed, left unable to show the slightest emotion.   
"To lose one parent is painful to a child but they can go on. But how can any child be expected to go on when both parents are lost, and at the same time. How?"   
Nimura's body was shaking, holding back the tears.   
"I wasn't even able to say goodbye," He cried, placing his forehead onto the Gravestone. The Nimura she knew was nothing but a hollow shell. It was the true Nimura that suffered before her. The true Nimura she knelt beside him; unable to offer kind words she hugged him tightly. It was in her embrace that Nimura's true tears began, and he started on the road to healing his true self. 

……… 

The happy calls and yells of friends were nearly deafening to Von. Uri had taken him to a small inn near where they had met. The room looked as if it had twice the number of people it should in it, and hearing himself think was even a problem. He had promised Uri he would only have one drink but he was already on his third. With the help of the ale Von and Uri had become like old friends. Even though Von never forgot why he had come with Uri in the first place. He needed information and the source was the best place to start. 

"So Uri, this is my first time in the city. Has it always been like this?" Von asked yelling over the crowd, trying his best to sound casual. Uri nodded,   
"Ay, I thought Von was no local name, where you from?" He asked, Von laughed keeping up the shard,   
"Me? I used to come from Fanelia" He lied to Uri, "But I haven't been there in years. I just go from place to place"   
"That explains the name. Guess you parents were fans of young Von Fanel" He asked. Von just nodded,   
"So has the place always been like this?" Von asked again. Uri looked saddened.   
"Well things were getting better here, but just over a decade ago it just changed and things go a lot worse" Uri told him, "Its hard to think that this used to be a metropolis, now its just garbage" 

Von sighed,   
"Really? Why did they change?"   
"Well, the Alliance placed a new man in charge of the place. He wasn't very nice at all. Was Chid his name?" he told Von, "He's the one still in charge today. You just meet one of his top bullies personally"   
"You mean that that Calár works directly with Chid?" Von asked, "And what did you mean one of the Four?"   
"My dear Von, are pumping me for information?" Uri joked. Von laughed trying his best to seem innocent.   
"Yes, I want all the information I need to turn the alliances mind and help Zaibach because I am really the king of Fanelia" Von said continuing the joke, while actually specking the truth. Uri smiled happily.   
"The four? They are like Chid's elite. There are as the name suggests four of them. They do what Chid orders," He told Von, with a laugh "They make the knights of Asturia appear weak!"   
"Do you know why he came after you?" Von asked, Uri looked grave.   
"I have an idea but can't really go into it" Uri told him, "The question is how they managed to track me down?"   
"Maybe its because your very friendly with total strangers" Von joked, 

"You know Von, we could use a man like you" Uri told him; Von turned from his half drunk glass.   
"Who could?" Von asked, could he have found the link he was looking for.   
"You seem like an intelligent man. You can see what's happening here is wrong, can't you?" He asked. Von nodded in agreement.   
"Well help us fight them out of here, join us! Join the rebels" Uri asked him in a hushed voice. Von sat shocked, before shacking his head,   
"Sorry, I can't" Von told him, "I won't get involved" 

Uri just shrugged and smiled,   
"Pity but you must do as you must" They talked further into the night, but it was Von several hours later, who asked,   
"Hey, you know anywhere good to stay the night round here" Uri looked almost gob smacked by the dumb question.   
"Von, you're sitting in an Inn" Looking around it was as if he had just noticed for the first time.   
"Oh yes" He answered, "Is it any good?" Uri smiled,   
"Id hope so as I'm staying here!" 

Calling over the bar tender Von asked for a room,   
"Any spare rooms for the night?" He asked,   
"Sure, you want one?"   
"Yeah, and someone to wake me at dawn" Von told him.   
"Not a problem" He told Von before continuing to another young man who was looking for a drink.   
"Why you getting up at Dawn?" Uri asked, Von smiled.   
"I have to meet a few friends on the outskirts" Von told him, "In fact I don't know the city that well, could you lead me?" Uri bowed in jest.   
"It would be my pleasure to lead you, Lord king of Fanelia"   
"Well then, we leave at Dawn" Von told him, before returning to his drink. 

……… 

Merle sat, exhausted watching over the top of the large duelling arena, from the royal box. She had been running around the castle like a headless chicken for most of the day. With Von gone it was she who was placed, temporally in charge of Fanel and Fanelia. She had never truly appreciated the amount of work he had to do, until now anyway. 

Below her in the arena she watched the large collection of soldiers training. Some were using swords, some spears and others bows, arrows and crossbows. Directing them, in a long velvet blue coat was the head of Fanelia's soldiers. His short black hair frizzy. He was a tall man who boasted authority. He was also the man who headed the attack on the Zaibach rebels. 

Yawning Merle stretched, she had more work to do but couldn't face it just yet, she was just too tired. She had hid up in the royal box hoping that nobody would find her. She laughed; Von had once told her if she had to face what he did she would be hid in a closet on the 3rd floor. Not quite but he was near enough right, as here she was hiding. 

"I guess I'm not the only one who wanted to escape" A soft voice greeted her. Turning from the arena she saw Alan walk into the box behind her. With a smile she motioned to the seat next to her, and he took it gladly,   
"What have you to escape from?" Merle asked snidely, "You haven't got a kingdom to run" Alan laughed, as if seeing something she had missed.   
"Please… As a representative of Asturia I have to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't go mad with power, which of course would be bad for Asturia and the alliance" Alan joked, "Lord Queen Merle of Fanelia, launching a campaign to take over the world! That wouldn't reflect well on me," Merle laughed,   
"Don't worry Alan; I have no immediate plans to conquer the world" 

Alan turned his attention to the soldiers training below them. He smiled,   
"Their good men" He told Merle, "They handled their last mission well" Merle didn't respond, just watched them training.   
"Personally I don't know what has gotten into Von" Alan told Merle angrily, "I had to throw Darious onto the crusade and get him out of here" Without turning her head Merle asked,   
"Why?"   
"Why? I refuse to keep him here when the leader of the rebels is walking around the castle!" Alan told her, "Imagine the fun if they had run into each other! I don't care if he is Dawn's son, he had proven himself to be an enemy of the alliance through his actions" Merle turned angrily to him,   
"Von would not have gone if he was convinced of that," She told him, "Once he returns we will know. There is nothing to be gained through quick and harsh judgements. Anyway, do you believe that Hitomi's daughter would be with such a man" Alan narrowed his eyes, turning from her,   
"It is the same with her, we cannot assume that she is like Hitomi" He told her, "And her actions speck against her" 

From one of the far sides of the Arena two people slowly stepped in. This end of the arena opened up into the gardens of the castle. Sadako and Nimura continued to walk forward, deeper. They froze on spotting the Commander, who smiled and walked the short distance to greet them. 

"Speak of the devil" Alan said watching Nimura, "I was going to go back to some work but this may be interesting. I just hope Onoír isn't too hard on the boy" 

…… 

Clearing the gardens Nimura and Sadako made their way into a dusty arena. Looking around her Sadako could do nothing but gasp at the shear size of the place. They could see figures inside the arena but couldn't make out what they were doing. Nimura turned to her,   
"Thank you" He told her, "I…" Sadako stopped him,   
"Don't worry about it, I know what its like to lose someone". He was about to continue when he was stopped dead in his tracked. His face saturated with rage,   
"What's wrong?" Sadako asked, he nudged to the blue-coated man heading their way.   
"Well if it isn't Mr Kosime, right from his prison cell…" He said to Nimura superiorly, "How's your morning been" 

Nimura's fisted hands were shaking his rage.   
"God it must really hurt you! Having a father like Dawn Kosime …" He told him, "And then ending up nothing like him. I guess honour and decency are foreign concepts to you. I'd love to chat further, but I do try an avoid talking to traitors to their kingdoms" He turned, and continued back to his men. For a moment Nimura stood there, before following after him, his voice booming across the arena.   
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO UTTER THAT NAME!" 

"I have no right! You who have spat on his grave! Dishonoured his name! And somehow you have even managed to convince the king of your Lies! Dawn Kosime was a great man and you have no right to his blood in your veins boy!" He yelled back at Nimura, freezing only a stone throw from the rest of his troops.   
"Dawn Kosime?" One of them asked,   
"This is his child?" Another asked   
"Alright lads met the man you were fighting against only 4 days ago! Meet the child who has dishonoured his own name and that of his fathers!" 

"A butcher lecturing me on Honour!" Nimura called back coming closer to the soldiers, "You killed my people, and it is you! And people like you who have turned Zaibach into the land it is today! You are not worthy to lick my boots" 

Onoír snapped his fingers at one of his soldiers,   
"Sword" On command he lowered his sword, hilt first to Onoír. He took it and threw it towards Nimura, coming to a halt in the dust at his feet. Removing his coat he placed it carefully on the outstretched arms of the soldier he took the sword from. Lifting his own sword, he removed it from its sheaf, and placed it carefully on top of the coat. Rising his sword above his face, he challenged Nimura.   
"I will not be insulted by scum. I will remind you of your place, and will make you eat those words" He told Nimura angrily, "I believe you are already familiar with a Fanelian blade, are you not" He lowered the sword to his side, the long double handed weapon, Shone like it had never been used, highly intricate deigns covered the blade, none more than the central figure of a black winged angel. Nimura scowled, but picked up the sword from his feet. Holding the hilt securely he fired it to the left, the sheaf clearing the blade and was thrown away.   
"You aren't really going to fight him, are you?" Sadako asked into Nimura's ear. She doubted anyone would be really happy if either their prisoner or Commander got badly hurt. Nimura turned to her with a smile,   
"I have too, my honour and the honour of my father demands it," He told her, "We'll see who will be eating who's words" 

Rising his sword in front of his face Nimura grudgingly marked respect for his opponent.   
"I accept your challenge" Nimura called to the Onoír. He turned to Sadako again before advancing to meet Onoír.   
"Get back, Sadako" Nimura asked her, "I don't want anyone else hurt," She groaned angrily before taking the steps back he requested, muttering to herself,   
"I can take care of myself" 

The two men stopped only 3 feet from each other their swords ready for the challenge both of the men wanted to settle, a light wind blowing the dust on the ground into the air. Onoír fired his sword at Nimura, using one hand on the two handed weapon. Nimura blocked it, though he nearly buckled under the shear power of the attack, even with only one hand. Adding his second hand to the blade he slide Nimura's sword from the weapon. With another swing of the blade he forced Nimura to jump back, firing dust into the air. Nimura prepared himself again; it had become clear to him that strength was not going to win him this fight.   
"Running scared already" Onoír called, and spat onto the ground, "Are you unworthy of my blade as well as your name?" 

Onoír slowly walked forward towards Nimura as if an unstoppable force. Before he got the chance to reach Nimura he launched an attacked. Firing his sword at Onoír frantically he hoped to catch him off guard. He tirelessly blocked each of the strikes. While still blocking Nimura's strikes, Onoír kicked Nimura's legs out from under him. With a painful thud Nimura hit the ground. In the background the soldiers had started to cheer on their commander. He turned angrily to them,   
"Shut up!" He yelled, "This duel is not for your amusement!"   
Being distracted he hadn't notice Nimura pull back to his feet. Firing his sword with all the power could behind it he fired it at Onoír head. Seeing the blade from the corner of his eye, Onoír blocked it again with only one hand. Holding him there for a moment he scowled at him,   
"Are you so weak you have to lower yourself to dirty tricks" And with one push he fired Nimura back. 

Returning his full attention to the duel, Onoír faced Nimura off, taking his sword into both hands. Charging, he fired the blade into Nimura's with all his might. With each strike Nimura got pushed further and further back, barely keeping hold of his own blade. With his last strike Onoír forced Nimura's blade to the side and out of his hand. Onoír kicked it away, before grabbing Nimura by the neck, and lifting him off the ground.   
"Even your Rebel friend Talus gave me more of a challenge than this… Before I killed him anyway." Onoír Throw Nimura in the same direction he kicked his sword. But before Nimura had cleared him, he kicked Onoír painfully in the chest, sending him recoiling backwards. Onoír grabbed his chest, obviously suffering pain from the hit. He rose his head to look at Nimura,   
"That's more like it boy!" He called to him. 

From the sidelines Sadako could barely watch, Nimura was losing spectacularly. The main problem was she couldn't tell if he was losing because he was weak or his opponent was just too powerful. Grabbing his blade from the ground Nimura charged Onoír again, fuelled with extra determination. He was going to defeat, and kill him, to avenge Talús. With extra ferocity he fired his sword at Onoír looking for a single weak spot he could exploit. Firing his last strike to the left Nimura entangled his blade with that of Onoír. He forced them into the ground together; securing them there with his foot. With all his strength he fired his fist into Onoír face throwing him backwards and off his feet. His sword pulled free was thrown into the air. It landed tip first in the sand beside Onoír's head. 

Nimura approached him. Pulling himself from the ground the only thing Onoír could hear were the whispers of his own men. There was no way that he was going to be humiliated by a rebel. Spitting some blood into the dust he pulled his sword from the ground   
"Playtime is over" 

Both Nimura and Onoír brought their swords into contact with all their might. On impact Nimura's sword buckled and shattered under the pressure, its shards continuing up into Onoír. Nimura ducked backwards from his sword, it slicing the front of his shirt. The sword shards tore into Onoír's flesh, blood trickling from the wounds. Still reeling from the pain he stepped forward bring his sword to Nimura's neck,   
"Death is the only absolute release" He told Nimura attempting to hold back the real pain he was feeling. Raising his leg Nimura kicked him painfully in the stomach; he fell to the ground behind him and dropped his sword, sending up a plumb of dust. Nimura lifted the blade, and held it to his neck. Onoír coughed loudly.   
"If you're going to kill me do it!" He yelled at Nimura, "But you will remember to the end of your days, that it was luck that brought you this victory" 

Sadako ran up beside Nimura, quite relieved to see he was not hurt.   
"Your not going to kill him are you?" She asked anxiously. As if against his better judgement Nimura dropped the blade from his hand.   
"Next time I will kill you," Nimura told him, "But without the help of luck" The soldiers started to come to the aid of their captain. Nimura turned to Sadako and began walking from the arena, 

"I need a drink" 

…… 

The castle may have been in chaos but the city below was relatively calm. Traders and the people went about their daily business, mostly oblivious to the kings disappearance. The people who did know of the kings disappearance where few, but as all things the rumours had started to circulate among the different bars, inns and taverns across the city. It was after the duel that Nimura and Sadako made their way into the city. He had followed Sadako as she claimed to know of somewhere to go. 

"Tell me again how you know of this place Mrs Comes from the Mystic Moon" Nimrua asked, being dragged down the main street.   
"Simple, because Merle told me!" Sadako answered angrily, it had been the 3rd time he had asked. Far behind them the castle sat looking down ominously over the city. Once leaving the arena, they had passed down the huge case of stairs that lead from the castle, and its gardens into the city below. She had pulled him through the streets for so long he was about to turn back when she announced,   
"Here we are!" 

She had grinded to a halt outside a small inn, a basic looking two story building like the rest in its row, nothing special other than it was the only business in a line of houses. A small sign hung above the door, announcing, 'Sarah's Inn'. Shrugging his shoulders Nimura pushed open the door, leaving Sadako to follow him for a change. 

As soon as he stepped into the inn he could feel a wonderful homely atmosphere. Although the bar itself was packed with people the rest of the inn appeared to be empty. Hushed voices were exchanged. Sadako came up behind him without him even noticing,   
"You get a table, I'll let them know we're here," She told him. He nodded, and made his way to a four-place table by the fire. Sadako fought through the throng to reach the bar. An attractive lady was working at the bar, serving drinks faster than seemed natural. Sadako placed her in her forties. She stopped for a moment before Sadako caught her attention.   
"Where is that girl?" She asked angrily, "Really she was only going up to the castle for a minute" 

"Excuse Me," Sadako asked, catching her attention. She smiled back,   
"Welcome young lady" She greeted Sadako, "What can I do for you?"   
"Well when you have time, my friend and I are over there," Sadako told her indicating to the fire at the back of the bar, she nodded,   
"Thank you dear," She told Sadako, "I'll be with you as soon as I can" A man at the bar motioned to a glass,   
"Another Sarah!" He called happily.   
"Just a minute" She told him before grabbing his glass and refilling it. 

Sadako fought through the throng again, pulling herself into the deserted part of the inn. Squeezing between the tables and chairs she made it down to the table Nimura had settled into. She sat herself down opposite him facing the fire.   
"Sarah will be with us as soon as she can" She told Nimura, he showed no sign that he had heard her, he just kept on looking around the inn. Sadako didn't have a clue what he was doing but just waited for him to notice her return. It was several minutes later that Nimura noticed,   
"Ah, your back" He commented, spotting her opposite him. Sadako laughed,   
"Not the most perceptive are we?" She asked, he took on a confused face.   
"What you mean?" He asked, he didn't have a clue what she meant.   
"Just forget it," She told him. Nimura shrugged uncaringly. 

"Sadako" Nimura asked, "What are you going to do now?" Sadako remained quiet for a moment.   
"What do you mean?" She asked. She had an idea of what he meant but wanted to be sure before answering.   
"Well, you have found the people your mother knew, what are you going to do now?" He asked more clearly this time. Sadako looked uncomfortable,   
"Well… I think I will probable remain here a while" She told him, "Since my mother returned home, there must be a way… And maybe someone here knows what that way may be" Nimura nodded, his face unchanging.   
"What are planning on doing?" Sadako asked, turning the tables on Nimura. He jolted awake as if distracted,   
"That goes without saying, I'm heading back to Zaibach. I don't know what any support of Von will do but I doubt it will make much of a real change" He told her sadly, "The people will always need someone to fight for them… And I intend to"   
"So our paths will separate…" Sadako started, 

"Well what can I get you young love birds" Sadako and Nimura jumped, they hadn't even noticed Sarah come up to the table.   
"No, no, no, no, no, we're not…" Nimura started,   
"…Like that or anything!" Sadako finished. Sarah smiled,   
"Sorry I didn't mean to…" She told them apologetically, "I just assumed, two young kids like you"   
"We're not kids" Sadako and Nimura said in unison. Sarah held her hands in front of her,   
"Ok, sorry, what is it I can do for you" Nimura leaned back in his chair, 

"An ale please" Nimura told her politely,   
"Something light for me" Sadako asked her. Sarah bowed her head,   
"I'll be back in a moment," She told them. Sadako followed Nimura's lead and leaned back enjoying the heat of the fire. She let the waves of heat wash over her.   
"Is there anything nicer than an open fire?" Sadako asked, Nimura answered,   
"It is very nice. But you don't really notice when you're used to them" 

Neither spoke again before Sarah had returned with their drinks. They thanked her, glad for a reason to break the unending silence. Nimura and Sadako remained in the inn for the next few hours, talking. It was when the sun had climbing down the sky, and most people had cleared the bar that the door was thrown open. A young lady walked in looking exhausted. She straightened her long blond hair before approaching the bar,   
"And where have you been?" Sarah asked clearly upset, Neither Nimura or Sadako wanted to ease drop but they couldn't help but over-hear, "You've had me an your father worried sick about you" 

"I'm sorry but…" She told them, "The castle was a mad house. It turns out that all those rumours have been true, Von has left! Not only that but someone beat Onoír in a duel, sending him into hospital!" Sarah stood shocked, out of the small door that lead into a kitchen a tall middle-aged man with black hair emerged.   
"Are you sure about this?" He asked her, she nodded sadly. Nimura by the fire lowered his head, as if afraid he would be noticed. He couldn't explain it but the scene before him seemed to be giving him disavow. The man placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her,   
"Are you Ok?" He asked concerned. She nodded,   
"I'm Ok daddy," She told him, he smiled reassuringly.   
"You take the night off, your father and I can handle things down here" Sarah told her, "Get some rest"   
She nodded again and made for the stairs. The hiding Nimura caught the corner of her eye. She froze as if having seen a ghost. Turning her head she looked right into Nimura's eyes, who quickly looked away from gaze. Nimura's attempts to keep hidden had failed as she slowly marched over to their table.   
"You, by the fire" She called over, Nimura pretended he didn't hear her, but she persisted.   
"You by the fire!" She repeated, Nimura looked up, believing her had no choice. She kept advancing on them, she looked scary. She stopped by the table and looked piercingly at Nimura, avoiding eye contact he responded,   
"Yes?" 

"Nimura?" She asked, hoping to confirm her suspicions. She had guessed it; he threw his hands up over his face,   
"Please don't hurt me!" He called out, "I didn't mean to!" Her eyes lit up like two candles. She threw her arms around him.   
"I can't believe its you!" She told him; he didn't have a clue what was going on. He was on the verge of a nervous break down when she realized herself, and stood away. She blushed, obviously embarrassed.   
"Nimura?" Sarah commented from behind her daughter, she looked him over closely, "Are you?" 

The man came up behind Nimura and placed his hand on his shoulder,   
"Ok lad, are you or are you not Nimura?" He asked, "Lets hope so for I don't like people who deceive my daughter" Nimura still didn't know what was going on, and looked to Sadako for support, though she was pretending she wasn't there.   
"I am Nimura," he told them, the mans hand dug deeper into his shoulder,   
"And your second name?" He asked.   
"Kosime, my name is Nimura Kosime," He told them starting to get his courage back, "Would you like to know my parents names too? Maybe my life story?" 

The man near enough lifted him out of the chair, before giving him a bone-crunching hug. Nimura was used to people trying to kill him for no reason but being nice?   
"Gaddes! You'll suffocate the boy!" Sarah called; leading the man to release his bear like hug.   
Nimura stood looking so hopelessly confused it was apparent to all of them,   
"Don't tell me you've forgotten us?" He asked. Now that he mentioned it, since he had come into the inn he had had a sickening feeling that he had been there before, though he wasn't sure of when. Sarah's daughter stood forward, looking hurt.   
"You've forgotten me?" She asked, "Jennifer" 

It was amazing how quickly it dawned upon Nimura. A memory he had all but forgotten resurfaced.   
"When I was younger my father brought me here to play. He was your friends," He told them. He motioned to Jennifer, "We used to play together"   
"That's right!" Sarah called out happily, "See he hasn't forgotten". Then Nimura realized something was missing.   
"But were is Luke?" 

It was as if the question had sucked the all the air and life from the room. Gaddes turned,   
"I'm glad your back Nimura" he told him, "But I've gotta go" Grabbing his coat he made for the door.   
"Daddy don't!" Jennifer called after him, but he ignored her and closed the door. Nimura stood feeling quite guilty of a crime he didn't even know he committed.   
"I didn't…" He started before Sarah broke him off.   
"Don't worry about it," She told him sitting in the seat next Sadako, "That's just a bit of a forbidden subject at the moment" Jennifer took the seat next to Nimura sadly. 

"Ok Nimura, I believe you owe us a story," Sarah told him, "The last thing we heard was you were kidnapped at the castle, and now you come in off the street with this young lady"   
Jennifer made a childish face at Sadako as if seeing her for the first time. Sadako made a face back, before Sarah placed her hand on her shoulder.   
"But before you start I'll get us another round of drinks" 

……… 

It was late that night when Sadako and Nimura made there way back to the castle. Sarah offered them rooms but they thought people might get the wrong idea if they went missing, especially with Nimura being a prisoner. Returning to his room he could feel how much had changed in just that one day. He had met old friends anew, hospitalized a jerk and said goodbye to his mother. He fell to sleep the moment his head hit the pillow, but it was a troubled sleep. Returning awakened something in him, memories he had long ago buried. 

The high-pitched scream of a child echoed through the small compartment.   
"San' would you shut that child up!" The booming voice of Tal' called back to his companion. They sat within a small three-man levi-ship, which was being violently shaken. San' fired his hand over the young Nimura's mouth in a vain attempt to silence him, though it only made him fight harder and scream louder. Tal' was about to call back again when the ship was violently thrown to the side. A deafening boom ripped through the ship. Out of the corner of his eye San' could see the much larger Fanelian Levi-ship preparing itself to smash into the side of their ship again. 

"What are they trying to do?!" Tal' called out angrily, "Kill the boy"   
Forcing the steering-wheel as far as it could go he attempted to distance himself from the Fanelian ship but as hard as he tried the Fanelian ship kept with them.   
"Keep back!" Tal' yelled at the ship, knowing rightly they wouldn't hear, and if they could wouldn't listen. To his surprise the ship backed off slightly though it kept with them. It only occurred to him too late what was happening.   
"Hold on…" Tal' yelled out being cut off by the loud echoed of multiple impacts. The ship was hit with several very large jolts, giving San' trouble to hold onto Nimura.   
"Let go of me!" He yelled, battering the large man. 

"They've grappled us!" San' yelled at Tal' stating the obvious. Tal' was already ahead of him,   
"We'll see how brave these Fanelian's are!" He called out as if a warning. Understanding San' held tightly onto both the seat and onto Nimura. Thrusting the wheel randomly and violently he hoped to pull them free of the Fanelian ship. The more Tal' pulled the ships the further the strain on the ropes connecting the ships got and the greater the chance both ships would be sent hurling into the ground below. 

Taking advantage of San' only having one free hand Nimura pulled at his beard with all his might. He yowled in pain, losing his grip, allowing Nimura to escape his hold. Unfortunately for him, it was at that moment that the Fanelian ship smashed into the side of the ship again, throwing him into the back of the ship. Next several of the ropes that connected the two ships broke leaving the Fanelian's no choice but the jettison the others. With the ropes cut, half the anchor of the ship was gone leaving it hurling uncontrollable toward the earth. Tal' pulled at the wheel with all the strength, somehow forcing it straight, and out of it descent. 

Nimura, who was being thrown around the back of the ship, came painfully to a stop. Taking advantage of the stability San' went to fetch his little runaway. Nimura's eyes darted around hoping to find something to fight him off with. Grabbing the sword Tal' had stolen from his room he lifted it as far from the ground as he could.   
"Don't come any closer! This is my dad's sword, and I will use it!" He yelled at San', he laughed loudly. With a strike of his hand he threw the sword from Nimura's grip and lifted him under his arm again.   
"Let go of me!" He yelled in desperation. 

"San', use the javelin, try to get their Levi-Stone!" Tal' called from the front of the ship, anxiously. The Fanelian ship was descending unto them again, "We're nearly back in Zaibach!"   
"Just a moment" San' got into place with the small Javelin weapon the ship had. It wasn't very big but if it was targeted right it could bring down the Fanelian ship. He threw Nimura onto the ground beside him,   
"If you move, I will personally kill you…" He told Nimura, "And I will let them see it all kid" Nimura had frozen up, he was now truly scared. San' grabbed the control and aimed the Javelin at the Levi-stone of the descending Levi-Ship, he was about to fire when a glare of white caught his eye. The white was of a pair of wings that lay on a man standing on the edge of the ship ready to jump. They were Von's wings, and he stood with sword ready. San' could barely believe his eyes. 

"Dear God!" San yelled out at Tal', "There's a Draconian over there!" Tal' turned to see if he was serious.   
"A Draconian?!" He called back, "Then forget the Levi-Stone. Kill the beast!" Nimura immediately knew who it was. San' targeted the Javelin,   
"Die monster" Nimura may have been scared but just before firing Nimura pushed him, knocking off his aim. The javelin ripped into the side of the ship a mere meter from Vons head. San' fired an angrily glare at Nimura before looking back at the Fanelian ship. In the split second after the javelin hit Von had taken fight and fired himself at their ship.   
"TAL' HARD TO STARBOARD!" He yelled, right on command Tal' forced the ship starboard, away from the Fanelian's and Von. San' grabbed Nimura by the neck,   
"Loud… and stupid it would appear". 

The ship suddenly jolted, nearly leading San' to lose his footing. Looking up at Tal' he could see the wheel had lost all control and was spinning at an unstoppable pace. Tal backed off, grabbing onto a seat.   
"Grab onto something" He ordered his friend. San' grabbed the first seat he could and held on tightly to the squirming Nimura. Far above them the Fanelian ship got smaller and smaller. It wasn't long before the ship smashed into some rock on the ground bouncing them back into air, only to fall again. San's head smashed into the side of the wall. Nimura held on with all his might. 

The next few minutes were some of the longest in Nimura's life. He just held on until the ship came to a complete stop, half buried into the sands of the desert. He sat petrified, refusing to move, afraid the ship may start moving again. He eventually left the unmoving men, grabbed his father's sword and made his way into the desert. Nimura's life in Zaibach had begun. 

Back in Fanel Nimura awoke quite unpleasantly. He swiped the sweat from his brow, and darted his eyes around the room for the second time that day. Unlike before his room was pitch black, only the light of the moon beaming. He lay back, and closed his eyes again in an attempt to return to sleep. He sighed angrily,   
"Unpleasant memories" 

He was not the only person not having an ideal night as else were in the castle Sadako was also awake. 

……… 

When Sadako returned to her room she tried to get to sleep, but found it nearly impossible. She tossed and turned for ages before giving up, lighting a candle, and sitting down beside the window. Looking out she could see the flicker of other candles throughout the city, others who couldn't sleep. She sighed,   
"So our paths are to separate?" It had only been just over a week since she had meet Nimura but she felt they had formed a tight friendship. He was also the only friend she had in Gaia, what would happen to her when he left? She shock her head,   
"It doesn't matter!" She told herself, "When Von gets back he will tell me how to get home, and then it won't matter" 

She pulled herself out of the chair and decided the best way to get to sleep would be to use some energy. So she changed into something more appropriate and sneaked out of her room. With her candle held aloft she tiptoed through the corridors, making sure she remembered the way back to her own room. As she walked she could barely believe she was in the same place, it was amazing how much it had changed in the few short hours into nighttime. All along the corridors painting and sculptures threatened in the darkness. 

A short while later she found a small staircase leading upwards, with moonlight greeting her. Creeping up the cold stone stairs the light brightened until she found herself on the castle battlements. She clenched her arms as the cold air really bit into her. Wishing she had brought a coat, she prepared to turn back when another candle caught her eye. 

Only a few meters from her a man stood, the candle seated on the edge of the battlement. He stood with his eyes closed taking in the cold breeze of the night air. His long blue coat standing out even in the dark. Sadako recognized the man and made her way back to the doorway into the castle. A small gust of wind threw his long blond hair back. Sadako involuntarily shivered; opening his eyes he turned to face her.   
"Mrs Kanzaki" He greeted her, "Good evening" She thought better than to try and slip away when he had seen her.   
"Good evening" She returned the greeting. 

"Where are my manners I haven't introduced myself?" He remembered, commenting coldly, "I am Alan Shazar"   
"I know who you are," She reminded him matching his cold tone of voice, "You had already introduced yourself"   
"Oh yes, so I have" He said mock surprise in his voice, "If you would excuse me" He marched to the doorway she had just come from,   
"Why do you hate me so?" Sadako asked, sensing the hostility in him. He froze, and answered before continuing on.   
"Because you remind me of something I lost long ago" 

A moment later he was gone and Sadako was left on the battlements alone, with only the moonlight and her candle for company. When she eventually returned to her room she fell asleep almost immediately but the question still rolled round in her head,   
"What had he lost?" 

……… 

Sadako woke early the next morning. She had never been a heavy sleeper and the bight morning sun woke her. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shinning unbelievable brightly. She washed her face and dressed in a rush. Days as beautiful as these were not to be wasted inside. The moment she had crossed into the corridor it became clear that chaos had returned to the castle. Several servants and advisers nearly crashed right into her on her way out of the castle. A moment later she had entered the tranquillity of the gardens. 

She jogged happily into the gardens, but came to a halt not too far from the castle. There was nobody else in the gardens yet. Moving onto the grass she sat under a tree and began to dose, in the early morning heat. Although her body looked calm, her mind was a buzz of activity. 

Her thoughts turned to Von. It may only have been several days since he left but she couldn't help but wonder if he was alright. She was so angry with him for what happened in Zaibach… Had she been unfair? She hadn't even seen it for herself, could it be that she was being deceived? And if she were would Von be angry with her for sending him on a wild goose chase? She shuck her head angrily, trying to throw the thoughts right from her mind. She trusted Nimura… but why? Why did she trust him? 

She let the question buzz around her head awhile but she couldn't come up with an answer. She shouldn't trust him! But she did, why? She shuck her head again. It was too early in the morning for unsolvable questions! She tried her best to strip her mind of all thoughts and just to relax in the warmth but found it almost impossible. The same question coming back at her, why? 

If there wasn't a direct reason was there another factor that was affecting her judgement. Maybe she liked him? For the third time shuck her head, she liked him as a friend but nothing beyond that. After further mind battles she decided to agree to disagree and name it fate. Fate lead her to trust him. 

With it resolved she leaned back comfortably again and enjoyed the sun. Over time the sun moved, and her shade disappeared. Enjoying the direct sun she didn't move. It was only later when she was shaded again she opened her eyes. She could see multiple figurers silhouetted against the sun.   
"Who's there?" She asked, unable to make them out. They started to laugh quietly,   
"What luck" One of them commented in a clearly male voice. She lifted herself from the grass,   
"Who's there?" She asked again not finding it funny. She froze when she felt the tip of a blade against her side. Her heart started to pound, she had nothing to fight with.   
"Get up" The man who spoke before ordered her. The voice seemed familiar. She pulled herself to her feet at sword point   
"What do you want with me?" She asked, but before the words had even left her mouth her question was answered. The man was Sanjiyan, the men the rest of the rebels minus Nimura. 

"We have our reasons little girl" He taunted her, "Not so tough without your sword are you?" The group laughed with him.   
"Its always good to have a hostage… You know for bargaining reasons" Sanjiyan told her, "Not to mention some of the guys don't have the fondest of feelings for you" One of the smaller rebels came up behind Sanjiyan, and put his hand on his shoulder.   
"Let me kill her" He asked hopefully. Sanjiyan removed his hand.   
"Nobody kills her" He told him, and turned to Sadako, "And if you don't give us any trouble we may let you go" 

"I have one question," She asked confidently.   
"Shoot" Sanjiyan answered.   
"What makes you think that if I'm skilled with a blade I won't be skilled without one," She told him,   
"Wha…." He started before she kicked the sword clean out of his hand. Continuing the momentum she kicked him in the side, right into the wound she had given him, seven days before. He fell to the ground clenching his side. Turning she ran at the castle with all speed.   
"Get Her!" Sanjiyan yelled, pulling himself back to his feet. 

One of the rebels charged her with great speed and grabbed her by the shoulder. Using herself as an anchor she threw him off to the side, but she too lost her balance and painfully skidded to a halt in the stone path. She tried to get off the ground immediately but the rest of the rebels were on her. Three of them grabbed her and held her in place; no matter how much she fought she couldn't get them off her. The smaller rebel from before came up to her with his sword.   
"This is for Acér," He yelled ready to bring his sword down on her. He did not however as another sword pierced through him. He screamed out painfully before dropping his sword. The sword within him was removed and he fell to the ground. Sanjiyan stood behind him with the blooded blade.   
"I said no one is killing her" Sanjiyan told him before turning his attention to Sadako,   
"You had to make this difficult didn't you" He cleaned the sword and held it to her neck with one hand, the other clenched onto her wrist. 

"Alright lets go" Sanjiyan told them making their way, very visibly into the city below them with a sword to Sadako's neck 

……… 

At Dawn Von was awakened and within minutes he and Uri started across the city. Because it was early morning most people still slept, so they kept themselves quiet and tried to avoid any major built up areas. It was several hours later when they made it out of the city to the north. Uri looked around him, seeing nothing but the concrete of the city turning to the sands of the Desert. 

"You sure your friends are coming?" Uri asked Von. He was surprised to find Von had leaned down and pulling some wood from his bag he lit a small fire. Using his coat to block the smoke he started to form smoke signals. Uri couldn't believe his eyes,   
"What are you doing?" He asked. Von stood back from the fire, finished his first signaling.   
"Sending a message to my friends" In the distance a small speck lifted from a far off rock face. Uri became aware of the increasing noise as it came closer to them. It was a levi-Ship. 

The ship slowly lowered itself and landed behind Von,   
"Who are you?" Uri asked, now knowing the traveler story couldn't be true. Von smiled,   
"I told you, in the bar" Von said, "I am Von Fanel, and I came here for all the information I could get. To turn the alliances mind and help Zaibach" Uri remained frozen in shock. Von took the few steps to the ship and jumped on, turning he added,   
"And I thank you for your help" 

The door closed, the ship lifted off and Uri was left to wonder weather he had imagined the whole thing, or he had just got drunk with one of the leaders of his enemies and asked him to join up with them. He wasn't totally sure himself. 

……… 

If there was one thing that Sadako rarely had to deal with in her life it was being Helpless. She would always have a way to deal with every situation if the need should arise. It was since she came to Gaia that she had been feeling it more and more. She was marched with the rebels at sword point all the way through the streets of Fanel. Most of the people in the streets kept there distance, but even if they wanted to do something what could they do? 

It had been in resent years with the relative peace in the inner alliance that having guards at each of the walls of Fanel had been dropped. Situations like this one were not a normal thing in Fanel, and any of the guards or soldiers who saw the rebels had no choice but to stand aside. A dozen on one was an un-winnable fight. Sadako like them knew very well that people would be coming from the castle; the question was whether they would come in enough time. 

They had just cleared the second wall when Sanjiyan reminded them,   
"Keep your cool, we're nearly there"   
"Remind me Sanjiyan what were my orders to you?" A voice came from the walls gatehouse. Each of them froze and turned to see the man the voice came from, each knowing whose voice it was.   
"I don't follow the orders of traitors," Sanjiyan answered, spotting Nimura leaning comfortably against the wall, wearing a long black cloak.   
"Weather you believe me to be a traitor or not is irrelevant" Nimura reminded him, "I am your leader… And if you want to change that you must follow tradition"   
"A lecture on tradition from a turn-coat and dirt-blood, don't sicken me Nimura" Sanjiyan told him angrily, "We were once friends but if you do this I will not go easy on you.   
"That's good" Nimura told him, "For neither will I" Nimura drew his father's sword from inside the cloak. Sanjiyan threw Sadako at the other rebels, bringing his own sword into play. They grabbed onto her allowing her no time to fight them off.   
"Sadako, are you alright?" Nimura asked, ignoring Sanjiyan. She nodded sadly. She didn't want to watch this, she didn't want to see him doing this, weather it was for her or his honour she didn't want it. Sanjiyan threw himself at Nimura, attacking wildly with his sword, from above.   
"DON'T IGNORE ME CHILD!" He yelled angrily. The sparks from the sword impact lit up the dark gatehouse. Nimura fired his sword back and swung at Sanjiyan's legs.   
"IM NO CHILD SANJIYAN!" He yelled at him, pressing the attack, he attacked left,   
"Times have changed! I'm not that weak little boy any longer!" 

Taking the last strike of Nimura's blade as an anchor Sanjiyan twisted round and attacked him while his sword was still down. Nimura jumped back barely avoiding his blade, he raised his own again to prepare for further attacks. Sanjiyan swung his sword clearly to remove his opponent's head, Nimura ducked the attack. He removed a knife from his sleeve and sliced it at the level of Sanjiyan's forehead. He leaned back allowing Nimura's knife to pass through air. Hoping to catch Nimura off-guard he jabbed his sword at his mid section. Nimura jumped to the side allowing the sword to embed itself into the wall. 

Jumping Nimura kicked him back away from his weapon, which was still in the wall. Pulling the blade from the wall Nimura stood with two swords on none.   
"Ready to give up?" Nimura asked, Sanjiyan scowled,   
"Not a chance!" He yelled back, motioning to the rebels one of them threw him a sword. He caught it out of mid-air and prepared to launch an attack on his now better-armed opponent. 

Taking advantage of the confusion with the Nimura Sanjiyan fight Sadako elbowed one of the rebels. Grabbing his sword she threatened the others. Each drawing their swords they prepared to fight her. Both Sanjiyan and Nimura had turned their attention to Sadako and the rebels.   
"Forget her!" Sanjiyan yelled at them, "Just go!" They didn't move, just looked at each other, not sure if they had heard right,   
"I said GO!" Sanjiyan yelled again. This time they turned tail and ran for the main gates of the city. With them gone Sadako turned to help Nimura.   
"Stay back!" Nimura told her, "This is something I have to deal with, don't get involved!" Sadako wasn't happy about it but she listened to his request. She nodded. 

"Just us then" Nimura commented, circling his opponent. Sanjiyan smiled,   
"You know, I never did get you back for throwing off my aim" Sanjiyan told him,   
"What?" Nimura asked confused, Sanjiyan used that moment to attack, firing his sword with all his might at his old sword. The sword was thrown right out of Nimura's hand and into Sanjiyan's.   
"Two for the price of one" Sanjiyan taunted, "That was always your problem Nimura. You have always been too easily distracted" Sanjiyan came at him with both swords. Nimura tried to fight off the attacks from the two swords but before long Sanjiyan had crossed his defences and kicked him to the ground. Sanjiyan stood over him confidently, his blade held to Nimura's neck, and dropped the other.   
"Nimura, is this a good time to tell you I always went easy on you?" 

Nimura gritted his teeth in rage. He had not only been beaten but he had been beaten and humiliated by the man he until recently called a friend. Had he made a mistake trusting Sadako?   
"Checkmate" Sanjiyan told him raising his sword to bring it down. Sadako had seen enough. Ignoring Nimura's request she ran to his aid, but he dropped the sword before she had reached him. Twein. A howl of pain filled the air, Nimura had closed his eyes, but when he opened them he found Sanjiyan streaming blood from his shoulder, his sword on the ground. An arrow had passed into his shoulder. 

"Nice Shoot" A happy female voice commented from high above them. Looking up Nimura saw Merle standing with one of the soldiers from the pervious day, armed with a fired bow.   
"You hurt Nimura?" She asked. The archer armed another ready for use.   
"Other than my pride I'm fine" Nimura answered, pulling himself to his feet. Glaring up at the walls Sanjiyan yelled,   
"Cowards! Fighting from a distance without honour!" 

Merle went white at the sight of him.   
"Kill him!" She ordered the bowman. Without hesitation he aimed and fired. The arrow however missed its mark. Nimura, whom the arrow barely missed as well, threw Sanjiyan from its sight. He touched his shoulder,   
"Go!" He told him urgently keeping his voice down. 

Sanjiyan jumped to his feet and ran to the final city wall, nursing his injured arm. The archer prepared another arrow.   
"Leave him!" Nimura yelled up at Merle. She turned shocked towards him.   
"Do you know who that was?!" She told him, "He was one of the men who kidnapped you!" 

All the air appeared to be sucked out of Nimura.   
"Sanjiyan was one of the ones who kidnapped me?" He repeated unable to believe it. 

**End of Part Four**   
……   
  
**Butch Cassidy**   
22/02/04 __   
…… 

**_Author Message:_**   
Once again here we are as another part of The Descended Shadow is released. I believe this chapter has given some indication to where this fan fiction series is headed. I hoped to fit a lot of character development, history and good old action into the one part, but the question is did I succeed? You tell me! You're the reader! I love Reveiws so please review! Even if it is telling me I'm terrible, (But if I'm terrible why are you still reading at part 4?) As always, if you liked the Descended Shadow try Shadows of the Past. Shadows follows the same single running storyline as the Descended Shadow but from Hitomi's return 20 years past. To get the whole story you should really read both, but I'm no preacher, each can be enjoyed on their own. 

As I warned in part III, this chapter was larger than most of them, coming to 32 Pages! Now I'm tired?, I NEED SLEEP!!! I hope to have Part V (5) out in late March as I have shelved other side projects of mine to focus a lot more on this series. I must, or I won't finish it, and I've barely started! I'm starting to think I'm writing a novel, but without the big fat cheque at the end :-) 

Anyway for more fun information on the series visit my website, Butchs Fan Fiction Forum . The site also has concept art, history and many other fan fctions. You could waste several minutes in a worse place! Hope to see you there, and I will see you on the release of Part V (5). Oh how time flies, **  
Butch Cassidy**

**Cast #Ref part IV (Alphabetical) –** __

OC – Original Character   
NC – New this chapter 

Acér - A member of the Zaibach rebels, killed by Sadako in 'P2'   
Alan (OC)– Knight of Celia, friend to Von and Merle.   
Calár (NC)- One of the four (Not said what that is), Alliance soldier in Zaibach   
Dawn – Nimura's father (#Ref Shadows of the past)   
Darious – A student of Alan's, infiltrated Zaibach rebels in 'P2'   
Gaddes (OC)– Originally member of Alan's crew. Now married to Sarah   
Georoid – Mysterious black cloaked man, first appeared in 'P2'   
Hitomi (OC)– Sadako's mother, originally from earth   
Jennifer (NC)– Sarah and Gaddes's daughter. Childhood friend of Nimura   
Luke (NC)– Sarah and Gaddes's son. Not in Fanel. Family refuse to comment   
Merle (OC)– Close friend and confidante of Von, mother-like figure to Nimura   
Onoír – Head of Fanelia's armies, advisor to Von. Lead attack on rebels (P2)   
Sadako – Hitomi's daughter, epicentre of the series   
Sanjiyan – friend of Nimura', but turns on him believing him to be a traitor   
Sarah – Owner and runner of Sarah's bar. Wife to Gaddes, old friend of Dawn's   
Talús – Member of rebels, old favourite for leadership, killed by Onoír (P2)   
Uri (NC)- A man Von meet in Zaibach, offered him membership in the rebels   
Von (OC)– King of Fanelia. Need I say more? 

End. 


	5. The day the Angel Fell

A VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE   
**The Descended Shadow   
Chapter V**   
_The day the Angel Fell…_

Disclaimer – Escaflowne is not mine; the characters and story are the property of Bandai entertainment. The story and characters of 'The Descend Shadow' or 'Shadows of the Past' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum {www.butchsforum.co.uk}. Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at butchsvideostop@tiscali.co.uk 

- Visit the Home of 'The Descended Shadow' www.butchsforum.co.uk. 

- Character reference at the end of the Fan Fic. If you forget a character, remember. 

……… 

"To eat is to live, but if you live to eat, is there a point to living?" A young boy, in his early teens asked himself looked sparingly at a bin of garbage. The rain battered down onto him and he shivered. A youthful man came up behind him silently, drawn by his comments. He brought his coat around the boy.   
"But without life there is no hope, do you not hope for the future?" The man asked. The boy nodded,   
"I hope". The man smiled. 

. 

"That was the first day I met Letús. I had nowhere to go, no one to rely on. I had wandered around that city for months, before he came" Nimura reminded himself. He sat in his room, in his favourite spot beside the window, his words reverberated.   
"He took me in, gave me a place to live, a cause to fight for and a future to hope for" 

. 

Clash, clash, clash The sound of the hollow wood echoed across the small cave. A cocky young Nimura smiled happily. The youthful man he was fighting was far from impressed, and frowned down upon him.   
"See I told you I could do it" Nimura told him happily, "It's a piece of cake" The man shook his head. Before Nimura even knew what was happening his legs had been kicked out from under him and the mans wooden sword was held to his neck.   
"It looks like I'm going to have to take you back to school," Nimura groaned angrily, "That's not fair I wasn't ready!" 

. 

"He was the one who was always there for me when I became a man. He and one other… Sanjiyan" Nimura told his empty room. In a fit of rage he grabbed a small glass vase that lay on the table beside him. Jumping to his feet he threw it into the wall with all his strength. It shattered, covering the room with glass shards.   
"DID THEY BOTH KNOW?!" Nimura yelled, "WHERE THEY BOTH IN ON IT?!" The room answered him with sparing silence. Nimura fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes,   
"Did he?" Nimura asked again, burying his face in the floor, "If so why did he choose me? Why?" 

. 

All the rebels had gathered into one room, facing Talús. His face appeared distort.   
"Letús is dead" Talús told them, shocked gasps greeted the news, "He died three days ago at the hands of alliance soldiers" The gasps of distort and calls of rage continued within the crowd. Talús silenced them,   
"This is not the time for grieving" The crowd immediately silenced to hear what he had to say. He looked straight into Nimura's eyes.   
"Nimura step forward" Talús ordered. He did, all eyes turning to him.   
"Before Letús died he placed his leadership onto you" Talús told Nimura. Talús backed into the crowd and knelt to Nimura.   
"Me?" Nimura asked, utterly shocked "But I'm not…" Following Talús's lead the rest of the rebels in the room knelt and bowed to their new leader. 

. 

"Do you have any idea what you've put me through?" Nimura yelled, "The hardships, betrayals and out casting!" Nimura was never welcomed with open arms into the rebels, being alliance born but they tolerated him as he served. When Letús placed him in charge they turned on him,   
"The only reason they listened to me at was you!" Nimura yelled as if Letús was in the room, "And were did it get them…death" He had been used and thrown away by the people he most trusted. 

……… 

It had been a week since Von had first left, seven whole days. The situation in Fanel and the castle had become more complicated with every passing day. The rumours that the king had gone were now readily accepted as fact, causing disturbances and upset in the city. Even with the passage of time things had not calmed in the castle, where chaos stilled reined. 

This morning Sadako again tried to escape through hiding in the gardens which somehow managed to retain their calm in the sea of turmoil. Ever since the day the rebels had escaped the city she hadn't seen Nimura. She nearly felt as if he was avoiding her, but he wouldn't… would he? What he needed was time. She sat in a secluded part of the gardens that boasted a view of the city over a sheer ledge. She hadn't been there long before she had dozed off in the early morning sun. 

. 

Sadako felt herself floating in mid air. Her eyes where wide open but she couldn't see anything in the darkness. She felt wrong, like she had no right to be in that place. Suddenly a bright light flashed before her, forcing Sadako to shield her eyes. She was struck with a strong feeling of dejá vue,   
"Haven't I seen this before?" She asked herself. As she expected, when she looked into the light she found her mother looking back at her, not looking a day over twenty. Hitomi smiled at her, and spoke. 

"The past and the present ever connected to the future,   
The glory's of old lead to none but this day,   
With the conquest of fate, the victory of love,   
The future is as planned by the dreamers of ancient's days" 

Sadako had heard it all before! Just after her first arrival in Gaea. But what did it all mean? What did any of it mean?   
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Sadako yelled at her mother. She kept her smile before continuing, filling the void with her voice once more. 

"Prince and Princess shall meet,   
Nations shall merge,   
Twin Nations, twin kings,   
Led by fate the land will rock" 

The new verse to the puzzle gained Sadako's silence. She edged each word onto her memory. She was about to callout when the lit void turned black again, and she could feel something under her feet. Light slowly filtered into the room she now stood in a grand room, one massive throne dominating. The walls were decorated by weapons and portraits of past victories. At the end of the long rectangular hall one huge, oak door stood. The door was five meters in height, while the room was twenty meters in height. On both sides of the room, the walls allowed light to enter via multiple opening out of the building. Behind the throne a massive red flag hung, covering the entire wall, marked with the symbol of the Psi, a dark black against the red. The flag of Freid. 

Sadako took in her new surroundings. The room was one she had never seen before, but it made her feel uncomfortable. She was about to take a step towards the door when figures of people slowly faded into view. The first stood, a long sword in his hands, elaborately decorated, with two ornamental snakes circling the bottom of the blade, entwined around each other. The man himself stood six foot from the ground, with long blond hair. He wore a long black coat that stretched down to his ankles. On the 3rd finger of his right hand was placed a small oval ring, with the symbol of a sword, entwined with two snakes… like his blade. He smiled towards the other two figures. Sadako had never seen him before but he seemed familiar to her. 

The second figure was of a man in his early twenties, his ornamental Fanelian sword in his hand. He was on the ground as if he had just been thrown there. His clothes had been ripped and torn in places; blood was trickling from his hand as he clenched his sword. His hair was in a mess and he had grown part of a beard but Sadako could clearly see he was Nimura. 

The third person was a young lady also in her early twenties. Her long brown hair was a mess, but held in place by her yellow ribbons, though they had lost a lot of their colour. Her clothes too had been damaged, but she stood ready with her sword in her hands. Sadako gasped, she was looking at herself…   
"If it is glory you want boy you will have to do better than that. Now face me!" The man yelled at Nimura on the ground. None of them showed any sign that they had seen Sadako, even though she was facing them head on. Nimura spat some blood onto the white marble floor, staining it. 

"It is not glory that I seek" Nimura told him calmly, "But your end…. Chid" Chid laughed,   
"I have been trained by the best in Gaea, by Alan Shazar, Von Fanel, and yes your father, Dawn Kosime. Do you really believe you can defeat me? With only a little girl backing you up!" Sadako watched herself grasp her sword tighter and run at Chid. He turned effortlessly to her.   
"Sadako STOP!" Nimura yelled, but it was too late. Chid parried Sadako's attacks. Forcing her sword into the ground he held it in place with his foot. Lifting his own he thrust it into her shoulder. Sadako screamed in pain as he lifted the sword upwards, lifting her off the ground. Chid shook his head,   
"Silly Girl" 

Nimura lifting his own sword aloft and ran at Chid with all the speed he could muster.   
"PUT HER DOWN!" he yelled. Chid, while still holding Sadako in mid air tore the sword from her shoulder, and kicked her in the stomach sending her backwards across the floor, with a yelp. Turning his sword Chid blocked the upper strike from Nimura's blade. Forcing Nimura's blade away he opened his defences. With one direct strike Chid pierced Nimura through the stomach. He involuntarily spat some blood. Sadako, cradling her wound screamed,   
"NIMURA!" Chid came right up to his face,   
"I'll let you say goodbye… Think of it as a gift" Chid pulled his blade from Nimura, and grabbing him by the neck he threw him back at Sadako. Hitting the ground he rolled before coming to a complete stop. The injured Sadako clambered the few feet to him and grabbed onto Nimura. She cradled him, ignoring her own pain and wound. Tears welling in her eyes she hugged him tightly.   
"Nimura you can't…." Nimura smiled. Chid watched them indifferently.   
"How touching" His voiced echoed across the small room. He walked the few feet between them, a few feet that lasted hours for Sadako as she watched over the scene. She watched unable to move, unable to react. She had just watched herself and Nimura… Chid stopped over them, and raised his sword into the air ready to strike.   
"Any last words?" He asked. The scene-faded form Sadako's vision and she was once again within the gardens, shaking uncontrollable. Had she just seen the future? Had she just seen the place and time both she and Nimura were going to die? Or was it just a dream… 

……… 

Over the years after the reconstruction of Fanel and Fanelia Von found himself besieged by advisors, this dulled his abilities to rule effectively. It had been in resent years that Von had cut through his advisers lowering them to the bare minimum. It was in front of these advisers that Merle sat, ready to start yet anther meeting on yet another pointless subject. 

The advisers met with Von in a large circular room, in the centre of which there was a long rectangular table, set with eight chairs. Two of these would be taken up by Von and Merle; four would be filled with advisors and the last two for the governors of Fanel and Fanelia's second city, Urthas. Fortunately for Merle half the chairs were empty giving her some breathing space. In front of her sat Poker, Von's main advisor, backed up by Von's advisors on both Foreign affairs and Localized issues. Alan sat to the side of the room, away from the table. Von was missing from the meeting for obvious reasons, Von's advisor on military matters was hospitalized and neither of governors where required at this meeting as it did not affect them. 

"Alright lets get this over with," Merle told them utterly bored, "What unimportant tripe are we dealing with today?" Poker looked far from impressed by her comments,   
"Please My Lady, each and every thing we discuss in these meeting is of utmost importance to Fanel and the future of Fanelia. Now let us start our discussion on setting up a running ban within the castle," He told her,   
"That's important? That's what I have been dragged out of my bed for?" She asked angrily. 

"It is a highly important subject. It is causes danger for all the people in the castle" He told her, Merle laughed quite vocally.   
"Yes, and from my memory it is you lot who do it all!" Merle reminded him. Poker was about to rebut her comments but didn't have the chance. The two doors that gained entry to the room swung open, bashing against the wall with a bang. All present turned to see who had created such a racket in this 'important' meeting. Poker gasped,   
"My Lord!" 

Wrapped in his black travelling cloak Von stood before them, having just entered the room. He smiled at their abstract reactions to his sudden return.   
"What wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" Poker composed himself and rose to his feet, the other advisors followed in suit.   
"My Lord, welcome back. Would you like to return to the meeting?" Poker asked, Von smiled.   
"As important as this subject of discussion is I have something of even more importance to discuss. Return here in an hour, and make sure someone gets more chairs in here" Von told them, Poker and the other advisors bowed before making there way from the room. 

Merle who had remained composed upon Von's arrival, once the advisors had gone jumped on him. She licked him happily in the face.   
"Merle… Come on, stop that!" He told her trying to sound angry but failing.   
"I'm so glad you back," She told him between licks, "I was soooo worried" He embraced her in a hug,   
"I'm sorry I made you worry" He told her apologetically, she broke from the hug.   
"What have you discovered? Do you still doubt the path you have trod?" Merle asked, Von pattered her head, mussing her hair,   
"You'll just have to wait for the meeting like everyone else," He told her meanly. She began to water her eyes in a fake attempt to cry,   
"That's so mean!" 

From the side of the room Alan stepped forward,   
"I too would like to know what you have discovered" Alan asked him, "The sooner we can ship that trouble maker to Fraid the better" Von looked Saddened for a moment,   
"What's he done to warrant that?" Von asked, Alan smiled.   
"I will tell you my story if you tell me yours!" Alan joked, Von smiled,   
"Ok then I will tell you…" 

……… 

For the past few days Nimura had spent most of his time in Sarah's inn. He didn't want to be bothered, by anyone, and this was the best place he could think of where he could be alone. That morning was no different, he went into the inn early, and expected to leave late that night… unfortunately things weren't to go as he had planned. 

It all started in the early morning, Jennifer sat down next too him and started talking. He had attempted to get rid of her but found it harder than he could have imagined… she just refused to leave. He didn't want to interact with anyone but found with time he was talking to her, as he would have before…   
"Jennifer" Nimura asked grabbing her attention.   
"Yes?" She answered.   
"Luke, what happened?" Nimura asked in a hushed voice. She took a deep breath and looked serious. She glanced around the room to make sure nobody was very close, and as she thought most people where up at the bar itself, afraid to be too far from the ale.   
"Your father went to see Chid and it was on that trip he went missing, right?" Jennifer asked, Nimura nodded,   
"I know this" Nimura told her. 

"Yes, but what you don't know is that he stopped here first" She told him. Nimura felt like he had been slapped in the face.   
"He stopped here first?" Von asked, "What did he say?!" Jennifer bit one of her figures,   
"Well, according to dad, Dawn told him, Von and Alan of something he believed was going on in Zaibach… Some great oppression" She told him, "He had some fears that something was going to happen, and that's why he was going to see Chid"   
"And Von just let him go… Alone?" Nimura asked angrily,   
"No, Von wanted to go with him personally, but he refused Von. If something was afoot, he couldn't risk more complications in the alliance" Jennifer told him, "And if something happened this knowledge wouldn't die with him" Nimura looked deep into his glass,   
"And something did happen…" Nimura asked, "But what has this to do with Luke" Jennifer held her hand up defensively   
"I'm getting there!" She told him, "Is there no patience in the world anymore"   
"Sorry" He told her, "Please continue" 

"Anyway after Dawn's disappearance, Von and father placed themselves on guard, and it was they who suggested that you and your mother should make your way here as soon as possible" Jennifer told him.   
"He tried to help father?" Nimura muttered, "It was he who wanted us to come?" Nimura didn't know what to think, did this mean that Von didn't betray his father or mother? Could it be true that he had tried his best for them? 

"Nimura?" Jennifer asked, "Are you Ok?"   
"I'm fine" Nimura told her, though she had a feeling that he was lying.   
"Well even after Dawn's disappearance Alan did not believe that anything special was afoot. He believed the reports that it was pirates who attacked the Levi-Ship" She told him, "Father was originally Alan's second mate and they were always great friends, even after he left to live here with mother. This changed that all, as father couldn't believe that Alan still didn't trust what Dawn had said. Over the years they have just spread wider apart, and father now has grown a great dislike for Alan" Nimura nodded, listening intently.   
"When Luke was young Alan helped train him. After this all happened Luke continued to see Alan behind father back and two months ago Alan offered him a place in his fort in Asturia" Jennifer continued, her voice saddening, "When he approached father about it… well you can guess how he reacted. That night Luke left, and from then it has been as if I never had a brother" 

She sniffed,   
"And since then things have gotten more complicated" Jennifer said, "Business is even down because of those rumours that the alliance is losing the war with Entóntria" Nimura looked perplexed.   
"Entóntria?" Nimura asked, Jennifer couldn't believe her ears.   
"You mean to tell me you don't know about Entóntria, or the war?" She asked, Nimura nodded, "Have you been under a rock?" Nimura gave her a reminding glace,   
"Oh yes, you have been…" Jennifer apologized; "Sorry" Nimura motioned for her to continue.   
"About four months ago in southern Zaibach, ports were being attacked by unmarked ships," Jennifer told him, 

"How could I have not heard of that?" Nimura muttered to himself, and Jennifer answered,   
"Well the alliance kept these attacks very hushed in Zaibach, afraid that the rebels may take advantage of the attacks" Jennifer told him, it was only then that it occurred to Nimura that he had never actually told Jennifer that he was a rebel. He was going to tell her but she continued on,   
"And right too, those people make me sick… There are problems in Zaibach, your father found that out" Jennifer said pointing to Nimura, "But it is unacceptable for them to take advantage and kill people in a fake war. Sorry, you wanted to say something?" 

Nimura shook his head,   
"Nope, not a thing"   
"Back to the point, after some investigation it was discovered that these ships were coming from a collection of nations calling themselves, Entóntria. The attacks have now spread onto land attacks, which have been launched into Fraid and Basram, though they're keeping very quiet about them. In Zaibach too they are no longer keeping to the shadows and have started to fortify land they have taken" She told him, "And some say they are even using the forbidden technology used by Zaibach back in the Great War" Jennifer continued,   
"So people are getting scared?" Nimura asked, Jennifer waved her arm around,   
"What does this room tell you?" She asked, "Only six months ago you could barely move for people… Now only those looking for a stiff drink, or information come. Yes people are scared. This is the first real threat to Fanelia since the Great War, and the fear is that Fanel will suffer the same awful fate again" 

They were both quiet for a moment before Nimura drained the last of his drink and announced,   
"I'll get us another" Jennifer jumped to her feet,   
"I'll come, anyway a customer is not allowed behind the bar," She told him, Nimura laughed getting to his feet he motioned with his hand,   
"Lead the way" They made their way over to the bar, Nimura waited at the front, near the door to the inn while Jennifer snuck in behind the bar. Grabbing a couple of glasses she joked,   
"So what'll it be, stranger?"   
"Well what would you suggest M'Lady?" Nimura asked continuing the joke.   
"The Ale is Fanelian special," Jennifer told him, "One?"   
"Please" Nimura answered, smiling.   
"Listen Jennifer, what is it your doing tonight?" Nimura asked as she poured the drink. 

"Nothing, it is my night off. Why?" She asked suspiciously looking up at him.   
"Well… I was wondering…" Nimura stuttered turning red, "If you would like to go out… For a walk, or something?"   
"Are you asking me out on a date Nimura?" She asked, finishing the second glass.   
"Well, a date… Not as such" Nimura said trying to sound calm.   
"Sure, sounds like fun" She told him happily.   
"Well great" Nimura said happily with a smile.   
"What about the other girl, the one you brought here before?" She asked,   
"Don't worry about her," Nimura told her, and Jennifer smiled. Behind Nimura the door to the bar opened and a tall man stepped in. His long blue coat shifted in the draft as he entered, his long blond hair staying stationary. Nimura watched Jennifer turn pale, and turned to see Alan standing before him. When he spotted Nimura he smiled and muttered to himself,   
"Two birds with one stone" 

Jennifer ran round from behind the bar, and stepped in front of Nimura a challenging glare in her eyes.   
"What are you doing here?!" She asked angrily. Alan didn't pay much attention to her,   
"Little girl, I am here to see your father" Alan told her,   
"Don't patronize me!" She yelled at him, "Don't you think you have done enough for this family as it is" The bar went quiet watching the scene at the door, a moment later Gaddes emerged from the kitchen.   
"What's all this your yelling about Jennifer?" He asked absentmindedly before spotting Alan at the door.   
"What are you doing here?!" Gaddes yelled his voice booming. Alan pushed some hair back, uncaringly. 

"I'm here to see you Gaddes, but first" Alan said, "Nimura you are wanted at the castle, ask for the adversarial room and tell Sadako. Be quick, as it is urgent"   
"I'm not going till you leave" Nimura told Alan angrily,   
"Don't worry about it Nimura, you go on" Gaddes told him, making his way to the door. Nimura groaned angrily at Alan before walking to the door,   
"See you tonight Jennifer" Nimura told her closing the door behind him. The room remained quiet those at the bar enjoying the free entertainment.   
"Why are you here" Gaddes asked angrily, keeping his voice down, "Why do you want to see me?" 

"I would like to talk to you in private, if possible Gaddes" Alan asked.   
"Private?" Gaddes laughed, "If you have something to say, say it!" Alan took a deep breath,   
"Alright then" Alan told them, remaining silent for a moment before telling them,   
"I'm sorry" Gaddes almost fell over with shock,   
"What?" Gaddes asked, unbelievingly, "Sorry?"   
"Yes, I am sorry… You where right" Alan told him, "About Zaibach" Turning his heal in the ground Alan opened the door and walked out as swiftly as he had entered leaving Gaddes and Jennifer confused. 

……… 

It took her a few minutes but Sadako recuperated from her vision. She wasn't totally sure if it had been a vision but it had still shaken her pretty badly. Even if it was just a bad dream it was not a pleasant thing to see yourself and a friend die. Once she had calmed herself she made her way back to the castle slowly her mind still buzzing with the words and images. Wondering if her mother was bombarded with the same images, and words echoing the future. 

It was as she neared the castle, in the shadow of the fountain that she caught sight of Nimura making his way up the stairs from the city below. Having not seen him in four days she took the opportunity and ran to meet him by the top of the stairs.   
"Morning Nimura" Sadako greeted him with a smile. He returned a hollow smile,   
"Hello Sadako" His cold greeting made Sadako take a step back,   
"Is everything alright Nimura?" Sadako asked. He ignored the question,   
"We are wanted in the castles Adversarial room, I'm told it's important," Nimura told her. Then pushing passed her he told her,   
"Now if you don't mind I'm in a hurry. Later Sadako" Braking into a run he continued on. After a few minutes she slowly followed his tracks into the castle,   
"That was odd" She muttered to herself, "Is he angry at me for something?" 

……… 

Von sat comfortably at the head of the adversarial table, alone. Everyone had gone to either find someone or to return when the meeting was due to start. His extravagant fur coat had replaced his black cloak. He was going through it in his head, what he had seen and his conclusion. No matter what happened now, it would begin; he just hoped he could get the head start. He sighed sadly to himself,   
"He asked me not to go, but what choice did I have? Hitomi's sign has been seen…" 

The door at the head of the room, directly facing Von slowly creaked open, and an unsure Nimura slowly stepped in. Von straightened his back, in an attempt to look as big and official as he could. He smiled at Nimura, but he scowled back.   
"So you back," Nimura asked,   
"I am, now please take a seat" Von invited him, pointing to one of the empty seats on the table. Nimura took it, but continued to watch Von unpleasantly.   
"Why have I been asked to come here?" Nimura asked.   
"I have asked for you and Sadako to come to this meeting of my adversarial council, because it directly effects you both, that and you two were the ones who sent me to Zaibach in the first place" Von told him keeping his emotions now ambiguous.   
"So you didn't find anything in Zaibach, and you are going to humiliate use before you kill us?" Nimura asked angrily, 

"Quite the contrary" Von answered, a glint in his eye, "But that's what the meetings for, now I wish you to answer me a few questions" Nimura's scowl lightened,   
"What questions are these?"   
"Well explain to me why the head of my army is in Hospital at the moment? You remember Onoír don't you?" Von asked with a raised eyebrow.   
"He deserved it, lets just leave it at that…" Nimura answered,   
"Well then if you won't answer why, answer me how?" Von asked again.   
"How? I beat him in combat, that's how?" Nimura answered, Von looked unconvinced.   
"Nimura you realize how lucky you are to have survived that. I have failed to see anyone beat him since he came into my service" Von told him, Nimura avoided Von's eyes,   
"It was a lucky blow, a weak blade," Nimura told him. Von nodded in approval,   
"Yes I know"   
"Then why did you ask me?" Nimura asked angrily.   
"To see if you knew it yourself," Von answered, "A man who is unable to admit his own shortcomings is worthless" 

Nimura snorted angrily. Von's face turned stone serious.   
"Nimura about your…" Von started but was interrupted as the door opened and Alan stepped in. Von got to his feet, pulling a face of joy, and greeted him,   
"Welcome back Alan, please take a seat" 

Over the next few minutes the rest of the meetings attendees took their seats and waited to hear from Von's own mouth what he had discovered. Sitting around the table all the seats had been filled. At the head of the table sat Von mirrored by Poker. The other seats filled with Von's other two advisors, Merle and Alan and of course Nimura and Sadako. 

At the head of the table, Von stood up and opened the meeting.   
"I would assume all of you know why we are here?" Von opened, everyone nodded but Von continued to explain anyway, "We are here because you all have a stake in this. As you know I have been in Zaibach, investigating claims raised of oppression and brutality" No one dared make a sound, as Von was talking afraid they might miss an important detail. After a moment of silence Von continued,   
"I wanted to know if these claims where true, and I have now confirmed them" 

The room broke into a series of mutters, some of disbelief and shock others of silent agreement. Von waited for them to calm down before continuing with what he had to say,   
"Now we are going to…" Poker stood up and addressed Von directly.   
"Lord, are you sure this is correct? Tell us what kind of things you saw?" Poker asked before sitting again, the other advisors added their voices to his. Von nodded,   
"Yes I am sure of what I saw when I was there. In my short time there I witnessed acts of savage brutality, murders and indescribable crimes by soldiers displaying Fraid's Psi. The capitol is also in ruins, the majority in slums barely surviving" 

Once again nobody broke the foreboding silence, and Von just nodded.   
"I am not allowing this to stand, and I'm sure the Fanelian people would agree with me. We know what it is like to be grinded into the dirt. I want my Levi-ship prepped and ready to depart as soon as possible"   
"But your just back my Lord, where is it you are headed?" Poker asked angrily, rising to his feet again.   
"I'm going to Asturia, following this I will address the leaders of the alliance in Norte" Von answered detecting the tone of his voice.   
"But my Lord that will be seen as going behind the back of the alliance… Such actions can lead to no good!" Poker told Von, all eyes had turned to him facing Von off.   
"I believe I know whose actions are going behind the back of the Alliance and they are not mine!" Von told him matching his angry tone of voice, "In this situation you do not wait around, we need this sorted out… People are dying Poker, with every day another family grieves and I will not prolong their suffering" 

Poker bowed defeated,   
"Your orders are my command" and made his way from the room. The other advisers rose from their chairs, and followed him from the room. Von fell back into his exhausted, and placed his hand on his forehead.   
"Sometimes I wonder who is meant to be king around here" Von commented before straightening himself. He faced Nimura and Sadako who sat opposite each other at the table.   
"I would also like you both to come, for obvious reasons" Von told them. Nimura got to his feet, and raised his hands in indifference,   
"I'll come" Nimura started before turning fiercely to Von, "But you had better be serious about this" Von smiled as Nimura left the room,   
"Like father like son" He commented. Sadako got to her feet,   
"I'll come but can I would like to have a word with you Von?" She asked, unsure of her place.   
"Relax Sadako, I will talk to you about that on the ship" Von told her. She nodded and slowly made her own way from the room. Merle laughed putting her feet up on the table,   
"So when do we leave?" 

Von turned to her.   
"Sorry Merle, but not this time" He told her. She jumped up,   
"But why not! Why am I being left behind?!" Merle complained. Alan lowered his face into his hands in disbelief.   
"Because I need someone I can trust here Merle" Von told her, "What do you think that lot would do if we left them alone?" Merle pictured it in her head and it wasn't pretty. Standing up she straightened herself as far as she could and held her hand to her heart.   
"I will protect Fanelia for you Von" She joked before hugging him around the neck happily. She purred a moment before turning to Alan with a snide smile,   
"Now that my observer is leaving Queen Merle can conquer the world at long last" 

Alan rose his face out of his hands and looked disbelievingly at her while Von sat without a clue,   
"What are you talking about?" Von asked, looking accusingly at Alan,   
"I'll tell you later Von, don't worry about it" Alan told him. Merle hugged onto Von tighter so he couldn't breath,   
"Please Merle, I can't breath!" Von complained,   
"Yes but now I will be queen if you die" Merle joked happily hugging ever tighter. 

……… 

Once he had cleared the adversarial room Nimura made his way down into the city. He now knew that they would be leaving very soon and there was someone he needed to see beforehand. Making his way through the courtyard of the kings Nimura ran into her without realizing it.   
"Nimura?" Came an inquisitive voice, looking up he found Jennifer right in front of him. Her face threw him out of his haze,   
"Ah Jennifer, I was just coming to see you" Nimura told her,   
"See me? What for? Your not trying to get out of our date tonight are you?" She asked jokingly. Nimura placed his hands in his pockets,   
"Well actually…" Nimura started but stopped when he saw she understood.   
"Oh… That's Ok," She told him,   
"Well its because we're about to head off to Asturia, but we can reschedule for when I get back!" He told her trying to sound upbeat.   
"We… You and that girl?" Jennifer asked with a pinch of jealousy.   
"No! Well yes she's part of the group but there are others" Nimura told her panicked hoping she wouldn't get the wrong idea.   
"Well then, I guess I will see you when you get back" Jennifer told him trying to sound happy before walking off. Nimura stood sadly for a moment then turned and slowly returned to the castle. Once again the last thing he wanted to do was to talk to someone, but fate wasn't that kind to him. 

"Nimura, I need to talk to you for a moment" Came Sadako's voice as he reached the top of the stairway up to the castle. He sighed looking up into her concerned eyes.   
"What is it Sadako?" He asked, "I'm in a hurry" She was taken aback but continued anyway,   
"Have I done something wrong?" She asked sadly, she just couldn't work it out in her head, why he had been avoiding her.   
"Of course not" Nimura quickly answered, his voice far from sincere.   
"Then why have you been ignoring me?" She asked, refusing to give up. He didn't answer. Placing her hand on his shoulder she asked again,   
"Why have you been ignoring me?" 

The pulled away from her violently, and turned to face her.   
"Why! Because it has been your fault! I lost everything because of you! My people, my past and all I had to hope for!" He yelled at her, "I lost it all the day you came!" She took several steps back from him, scared; He lowered his head sadly,   
"I'm in a hurry," He reminded her turning and jogging back into the castle. 

……… 

It had not been long before Von's personal Levi-ship was loaded and they began their trip to Asturia. When a king would depart a nation there would usually be crowds to wish him a safe trip, but not on this departure. As things turned out the people still hadn't been told of Von's original trip from the nation. 

The ship travelled through that day, east towards Asturia. It was in the late evening of that first day that Von sat comfortably in his room admiring the view of the passing forests of Fanelia. It was a long trip and they wouldn't make it to Palas for another day and a half. He lifted the small glass to his lips and took another sip, several small birds catching his eye.   
"Beautiful" He commented quietly. 

Knock, Knock, a quite rapping came at the door pulling him from his thoughts. Without turning his head he answered their wordless request,   
"Come in" 

The door opened allowing a small draft to blow into the room, freezing Von from head to foot. He shivered, still not looking to his visitor. "Please take a seat Alan" Von told him. His visitor groaned angrily.   
"How did you know it was me?" Alan asked. Crossing the room he took a seat opposite Von.   
"I could never get how you and Dawn could always do that" Alan commented angrily. Von turned from the window,   
"What can I do for you, my old friend?" Von asked changing the subject. Alan smiled,   
"Old friend? You make me sound like an old man," Alan told him, Von smiled.   
"Aren't you?" Von joked; Alan fired a frightening glance at him   
"No old man could wipe the floor with you" Alan told him angrily, "Come on, I'll show you how old I am!" Von shielded himself in mock defence,   
"Maybe next time Alan," He told him. 

Alan relaxed leaning back in his chair happily. He lifted an empty glass from a table beside him along with a bottle, filled with a red liquid.   
"Drink?" Von offered, motioning to the glass and bottle. Alan nodded,   
"Thanks…" Alan started, Von beginning to pour his drink; "If this is all true we both know what will happen" Von stopped pouring for a moment,   
"I know where this could lead us Alan, but the truth is the truth" Von told him beginning to pour again.   
"Do you believe Chid could be the one responsible for this?" Alan asked angrily. Von passed him the glass.   
"Responsible? Maybe not, but he is involved" Von told him confidently, "Even if he isn't the one orchestrating it" Alan bowed his head,   
"There is something I never told you about Chid's father" Alan muttered his face hidden in his lap, Von shook his head,   
"I know Alan…" Von told him sadly, "I know he is your son" 

Alan raised his head sharply looking Von deeply in the eye.   
"When did she tell you?" He asked sadly.   
"A long time back…" Von answered, "Lets leave it at that" Alan sighed angrily leaning back in his chair again,   
"My son or not, if he is responsible…" Alan told Von, "…I will kill him myself" Seeing the sincerity in Alan's eyes he didn't question that he would.   
"There is no need for us to plan for that, we still don't know for sure" Von reminded him, "But once we return, we shall see how he reacts to this, and in front of the council in Norte" Alan nodded agreeing. The silence that took the room, leading to Von changing the subject. 

"So Alan tell me did anything interesting happen when I was away?" Von asked, Alan smiled, knowing rightly that Von had already been told about events in the city.   
"No, it's been rather quiet" Alan joked, "By Fanel's standards anyway"   
"Well then tell me, what did Onoír do to land himself in hospital?" Von asked curiously. In getting the details of what happened he never did find out what had started the duel in the first place. Alan laughed at the memory,   
"He quite simply acted like himself, you know the stubborn and superior fellow we have all grown to love" 

Von sighed sadly,   
"He brought up Dawn did he?" Alan nodded sadly,   
"There is no greater insult than to mock ones heritage" He reminded Von.   
"Well its nice to see he has inherited something from his father" Von said absentmindedly. Alan raised an eyebrow.   
"Is that distrust I sense?" Alan asked pryingly. Von raised his head.   
"I just don't know what to think about Nimura. He was right about what was happening which means his heart was in the right place" Von told him, "But I know that Dawn would not have supported these rebels. They may have the cover of being nice, fighting for justice and so on but it's just a cover for murderers… and kidnappers" 

Alan smiled happily. He had not been sure of Von's actions, but he now knew that he had not lost his senses. He was still untrusting of the boy.   
"Indeed…" Alan commented, "But what of the girl?" It was now Von's turn to lean back in his chair,   
"Sadako?" He thought aloud, "As far as I can see she has done no ill, and we have no choice but to assume that Hitomi would have raised a child of honour" 

Off the cuff Von changed the subject,   
"So tell me how is your little trainee doing, young master Darious" Alan smiled.   
"He's doing well, learning a lot, including how to talk back!" Alan told him happily, "It amazing the change in him"   
"That's good" Von commented, "I always thought the boy had potential" 

"Don't tell him, but I'm running out of things to teach him" Alan whispered over to Von, "It is amazing the speed he learns" Turning to the sky Von commented,   
"The stars are beautiful tonight" Alan nodded before jumping to his feet. Von looked up at him.   
"Id love to sky gaze with you all night but being the old man I am I need some sleep now and again" Alan said with a smile.   
"Alright Alan" Von told him with a laugh, "I'll see you later" 

Closing the door behind him Alan made his way to the deck of the ship. Inside Von turned back to slowly moving trees below them,   
"Don't the crew ever get tired" He commented before taking another drink from his glass. 

……… 

Sadako had spent the start of the flight in her room going over matters and current events in her mind. She could understand why Nimura would feel upset but did she really cause him that much pain? If that were the case maybe it would be better if they stop acting friendly. 

It was in the evening that she decided to go out onto deck for a breath of fresh air. She hated being coped up in one place for too long at a time. She headed for the stern of the ship. The deck was entirely deserted, leaving her only the quiet howl of the wind for company. 

She leaned comfortably on the gang rail, watching the trees fly past them far below. She had originally thought the idea of a flying ship like this was silly, but being on one not as a prisoner was actually quite refreshing. She took a breath of the cold air, when a noise behind her caught her attention. 

She turned in time to catch Alan walking towards her. He noticed her, and gave an ironic smile. Walking up beside her he greeted her,   
"We have to stop meeting like this" He joked, Sadako watched him coldly. He leaned back on the gang rail, and turned to face her,   
"I'm sorry, about before" He told her. 

Her cold eyes thawed,   
"What?" He smiled,   
"I'm sorry for the way I acted the last time we met" Alan repeated. She smiled back,   
"Apology accepted" In her smile Alan saw something he hadn't seen in 2 decades, he saw Hitomi's smile in that of Sadako's. But as all beautiful things the smile faded.   
"My mother" Sadako asked, "You loved her didn't you?" Alan's smile disappeared. 

Again Sadako wished she had thought before she talked,   
"I mean, what you said the other night" Sadako thumbed, "But I don't mean to pry" Alan waved his hand,   
"Don't worry about it… But that was along time ago" 

Sadako sighed looking back over the passing forest,   
"Tell me, what was she like?" Sadako asked,   
"She was a kind soul. She never hated, was very protective and always overflowing with youth," Alan told her. Sadako smiled,   
"She hasn't changed much then"   
"If you really want to know about your mother when she was here I'm not the one to be asking" Alan informed her.   
"What do you mean?" Sadako asked.   
"We'll I knew her well but I wasn't the one who was always with her, Von was" Alan told her with a sigh, "When your in love you usually would be" Sadako almost choked,   
"Love?" She asked in shock, "They were in Love?" 

Alan looked away as if he had said something he shouldn't have.   
"She never told you?" He asked. She shook her head violently. He turned back to her,   
"Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago" Sadako involuntarily shivered as a particularly cold breeze hit them and clutched her arms for warmth. She felt something being slipped onto her shoulders. Looking over to Alan she saw he had removed his coat and put it onto her,   
"It won't do for a young lady to catch cold" Alan commented, and she blushed. Alan turned and started to walk back across the deck.   
"We won't arrive in Asturia for another couple of days, perhaps we shall talk again" Alan commented before continuing out of sight. 

And so Sadako was left alone on the deck again with only the wind for company, she had a feeling it was going to be a long trip. 

……… 

It was in the afternoon of the next day when Sadako slowly made her way through the rich looking corridors within the ship. From what she had pieced together about Von he didn't appear to be the sort of person who would like this kind of rich atmosphere, but if that were the case why would his ship covered it in. She came to a large unmarked door at the end of the corridor, and guessed she had reached her destination. She knocked twice on the door and heard some fumbling from within,   
"Just a minute" Came the voice from inside, which was quite distinctly Von's. She waited a moment outside the door before the voice from inside came again,   
"Come in" It invited her happily. 

Pushing the door inwards she stepped into what could only be described as 'The Kings Room'. The room boasted luxury, power and authority. It was also well decorated with rich looking paintings seating, rugs, and much more. She felt like she had stepped into a palace from an old fantasy novel. Von smiled as he watched her enter, hypnotised by her surroundings.   
"Good Afternoon Sadako" Von greeted her, "Please take a seat" He motioned to the seat Alan had occupied the night before. She nodded and took it,   
"Can I offer you a drink?" Von asked, still looking quite scared she answered,   
"No, but thanks anyway" 

Von poured himself one and took the seat he had been in the night before, right opposite that of Sadako. Sadako was about to speak when Von beat her too it.   
"You're here because you want to know how to get home" The request seemed very ungrateful when said aloud but she nodded. Von straightened his back and sighed,   
"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do for you" Von told her. She felt like she had been hit by a brick.   
"You can't? But how did my mother get home?" She asked angrily. She knew it wasn't Von's fault if he couldn't help but it still made her angry.   
"When someone comes from the mystic moon they are fated to complete a task, once this task is completed then they may return to their home… but not before" Von told her gravely, "Until your task is complete you cannot go home"   
"So tell me what is my task then?" She asked spitefully, "Since you appear to have all the answers" 

"I do not know. It was your mothers task to help unite the alliance and remove Dunkirk, freeing Gaia of his interference, but there is no way for us to know until you have done it" Von told her, "I'm sorry I wished to be of more help"   
"So I can't get home until I complete a task, when I don't even know what it is?" She clarified, 

She shook her head angrily,   
"You are welcome to stay with us" Von told her, "I'm sure your mother would rest well knowing that you are with friends" Sadako nodded slowly,   
"Thank you."   
"It is true that you could be here for a while but when you do return home it will be as if no time has passed. In other words you will return to the moment and place you left" Von told her; she gave him a faint smile.   
"That's some good news anyway, but tell me Von why did you lie to me?" 

"What do you mean" Von asked absentmindedly.   
"You and mum weren't just close friends where you" She told him suspiciously. He froze.   
"I was afraid this might come up" Von told her quietly.   
"Then why didn't you tell me?" She asked,   
"I didn't tell you because it would have complicated matters," Von told her his voice still low, "I believed you would be less likely to approach me if you knew" Sadako sighed, understanding. Throughout the day she had played out many different scenarios of why Von wouldn't be telling her, and none where anywhere near the truth. She smiled,   
"Don't worry about it, I won't be hiding from you because of that" Sadako told him, a faint smile forming.   
"And Von I think I will take you up on that offer, I will remain with here… If its alright" Von smiled back,   
"Think of yourself as family" 

The two of them continued to talk through the afternoon and into the evening. She even discovered that it was Poker who had planned the décor of the ship. It was later that evening when Sadako decided it was best for her to retire for some air. She was slowly making here way across the deck when she saw Nimura standing looking over the side of the ship. Pretending she hadn't seen him she continued to walk on passed. If he didn't want to know her any longer she didn't want to know him either.   
"Sadako?" Nimura's voice came but she ignored it and continued. Again the voice came followed by footsteps,   
"Sadako, I want to talk to you!" 

Sadako just held her head up high and ignored Nimura as she passed. She was concentrating on ignoring Nimura so much she stopped looking where she was going. Bang. Sadako walked face first into a wall.   
"Aw Aw Aw!" She complained, grabbing her nose she fell to her knees. 'So much for my effective ignoring tactic' she thought angrily. A knelling Nimura offered her a handkerchief,   
"I'm sorry," He told her sadly, "I didn't mean to… It was unfair of me to blame you" 

Sadako looked into his sincere eyes, 'He's back' she thought' before taking the handkerchief. She showed her gratitude with a smile.   
"Here" He said offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. She was about to thank him when the ship was knocked. Nearly being thrown to the deck again she grabbed onto him for support. Her head came to fall to his chest. She felt herself become paralysed unable to move. She could feel his heart beating, he could feel her warmth flow into every aspect of his being. 

Nimura brought his hands around her, holding her closer to him, her heart now beating at double pace. She didn't understand why but a feeling of serenity took her, a calming feeling of peace filling her soul. She closed her eyes, and continued to listen to the rhythmic beating of Nimura's heart. So they stood wrapped in each other's embrace. 

A noise on the other side of the deck forced them to break away from each other.   
"Sorry, I didn't…" Sadako told Nimura, her face reddened. His face too was reddened,   
"I… Didn't…" He stuttered trying to get the right words out before breaking into a hearty laugh. Sadako joined in, but after a few moments both were quiet again.   
"We'll be arriving tomorrow, so we had better get some sleep" Sadako told him, hoping to change the subject entirely. Nimura nodded,   
"I suppose," Nimura said, "Goodnight" 

"Goodnight" Sadako echoed. He turned and walked off the deck of the ship. Sadako sighed before heading inside the ship,   
"What just happened?" 

……… 

It was as the passengers of the Fanelian Levi-ship slept that they made their way into Palas, the capitol city of Asturia. The sun shone down onto the city, as the ship silently floated into the Levi-Port. This Port had been built high onto a mountain, which looked down over the city. Of all the cities in the alliance Palas was the biggest, and one of the oldest. The people of Asturia had been united as a nation longer than any of the other peoples in Gaea becoming the first great power… before the rise of Zaibach and the coming of Dunkirk. Over the years the nation's power had weakened before it became not but a moderate power in Gaea. 

The city itself was built next to the sea; a great bay in the centre of the city focusing into a mighty port and in more recent times the setting up of a mighty Levi-Port. These ports brought hundreds of traders to the city, and formed the permanent market districts of the city. The nation had known bad times and bad rulers in the past but the people of this fallen star were confident for their future and the place they hold in the future of Gaea. 

Von awoke that morning with the sun burning into his face. He rolled over out of the light wishing he had closed the curtains the night before. He forced a pillow over his head trying to block the faint sounds of people. Unable to block the racket he gave up and placed the pillow back onto the bed. 

Opening his eyes full he caught sight of the stationary, tall, brown wooden buildings far beyond the window. He gasped,   
"We're already here?" Shacking the sleep from his eyes he pulled himself from the bed and dressed himself. Opening a wardrobe he selected a white shirt, black trousers and a scarlet robe. Within minutes he had cleared the room and was running access the ship. 

Bolting out of the doorway from the Levi-ship Von found that everyone else had already assembled in the Levi-port. Alan smiled, billowing a laugh,   
"Here we are! Von what kept you" Von fired a silencing glance at him. Stopping he fought to get his breath back.   
"Why didn't someone wake me?!" Von asked between gasps for air. Alan folded his hands,   
"But we thought it was better not to disturb a king when he slept" Alan told him, "Anyway if your too much of a lazy bones to get up in the morning don't blame us" Von straightened himself, taking a deep breath of the air.   
"Smell that sea air! You've gotta love it!" Von called out happily, "It's been too long since I have come to Palas… Far too long" 

Alan bent over to Sadako, of whom he was standing beside,   
"I really hate bringing him here… He always goes and acts like this" He whispered into her ear. She giggled into herself for a moment catching Von attention,   
"And what are you two talking about?" Von asked suspiciously. Sadako stopped giggling and looked innocently at him. Alan threw his hands in the air,   
"Nothing… Nothing at all" Von eyed him suspiciously before continuing into further discussion and calling out about the sea air but Sadako's mind had gone else where. She turned her eyes several feet away where Nimura was now standing trying desperately to avoid getting into a conversation with Von about whether he remembered the sea from when he was a boy. 

She had muddled the events of the previous night around in her head again and again hoping she could make some sort of sense out of them. Did it mean anything? That was the real question she was having trouble finding an answer for. 

It was Alan's voice that shattered through her thoughts,   
"Ah… And here comes our escort to the Palace" Below them slowly climbing the mountain-way up to the Levi-port was a group of four riders, the dust from the road flying into the air as they hastily made its way upwards. Alan muttered under his breath as the face of the head rider became visible to him though Sadako could not make out what he had said. 

The head rider pulled back, bringing his horse to a stop and those of his companions. Agilely he pulled himself from his horse and jumped to the ground, sending yet more dust into the air as he impacted. He smiled over to Alan and bowed,   
"Good Morning master". Darious looked up into his master's eyes. 

"YOU!" Nimura's voice yelled out echoing across the Levi-Port. Von placed his hand on Nimura's shoulder holding him back,   
"Nimura…" He started in an attempt to calm him. Nimura pulled passed him, grabbing the base of his sword ready to draw it. Alan grabbed his own in preparation,   
"Don't!" Alan yelled at Nimura, "Don't draw that sword!" One of Darious's companions prepared to draw his own sword but Darious waved his hand ordering him to leave it.   
"Why shouldn't I?!" Nimura called back at Alan angrily, his hand shacking with the rage he had not experienced since his encounter with Onoír in the Arena. Alan smiled sadistically,   
"Because he is under my protection" Alan told him, "And while he is, NOBODY will cause him harm" 

Nimura snarled at him. He was about to remove his sword and take the consequences when Sadako came up to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder,   
"Don't Nimura…" She asked him anxiously. She knew well from her mother's stories the skill of the great Knight Alan Shazer. Nimura wouldn't stand a chance against him, though she wouldn't tell him that. Grudgingly Nimura let go of his sword and took a step back defusing the situation. 

Alan too let go of his sword and turned to face his pupil.   
"Darious" Alan greeted him, "We are in a hurry, so if we could speak to your father as soon as possible" Darious looked uneasily over Alan's shoulder to the still fuming Nimura,   
"Of course," He answered, motioning to Nimura "And maybe you could explain him" He turned to his companions,   
"Stay here and guard there ship" He ordered them, "I don't want anything to get near here" They each saluted before jumping from their horses as Darious climbed back onto his own. He motioned for them to use the now free horses. 

Von stepped forward but whispered into Nimura's ear before continuing.   
"It would probable be better if you two don't come to the palace" He told Nimura, "But feel free to explore the city, you have several hours anyway" Nimura only scowled in response. Von sighed continuing to his horse. 

Within moments Von and Alan had climbed to horses and had started to trek down the side of the mountain into the city of Palas. 

……… 

Slowly the three horsemen made their way through the city, Von, Alan and Darious. They galloped their steeds as fast as they could in the outer parts of the city but as they got deeper they found they were unable to any longer as people are buildings became more dense around them. By this point they had slowed into a calm march, people all around them showing their respect for the men with admirable greetings. Darious seemed to be enjoying all the attention, though Von most defiantly wasn't. 

He had never been happy with the attention his position has given him. He had at first embraced his peoples wish to show respect but as time passed he found himself not even entering the city any longer because of it. He hated that kind of attention. 

Looking around him he could see nothing but the building that lined the streets on either side, burrowing high into the sky in a vain attempt to touch the face of God. The road they travelled upon was lined on both sides by sellers attempting to pone off their own goods, and the addition of the people meant the road was nearly impassable. Far ahead of them in direct line with the road lay the Asturian royal palace, its banners flying high in the sky boasting a nation of sovereignty. Alan sighed openly, and spoke to nobody in particular,   
"It hasn't changed much" He commented, "The world outside may move, but this city has always just stood still" Von smiled 

Darious drawn by Alan's words bend his head back to answer,   
"As if this old place would change!" He joked heartily, "It would probable take another great war to make any real change in this city," Nodding Alan agreed,   
"It probable would" 

They continued their way through the city, eventually coming to the gates and walls that separated the palace from the rest of the city. Before they had even signalled to the guards they had opened the gates for them to enter the palace grounds. They found themselves in a huge stone courtyard, decorated with sculpture of various warriors, standing guard, still defending the palace even in death. Once they had passed through this courtyard they crossed a second wall into the inner palace courtyard. 

They continued towards the central building of the palace at a respectful pace. On each side of them they were dwarfed by huge statues of each of the kings of Asturia's history, shaped out of metal. Just beside that of King Aston, an empty pedestal stood, as if awaiting the next king. 

Before entering the palace itself they climbed down from their horses, ordering the guards to keep them there. They entered through the huge double doors, a blast of heat making Von's skin tingle. He knew exactly where they were going and how to get there but he let Darious lead the way anyway. Soon enough they stood outside a door far less impressive when compared to the rest of the palace. Darious motioned to a couple of seats to the side of the door,   
"I'll see if dads busy. Stay here for the moment" Darious told them. Darious opened the door and slipped in. Alan and Von took the seats, and waited for his return and their audience with an old friend. 

Alan leaned back in his chair and stared up at the expensive looking roof.   
"I hope you know what you're going to tell him" Alan commented. Von joined him in starring at the roof.   
"Maybe I didn't rehearse in front of the mirror this morning but yes I know" Von joked. He sighed sadly.   
"Oh for the peaceful days again" Von commented sadly. Alan looked at him in disbelief,   
"And what days would they be. I don't remember us having any of those" Alan told him. Von wanted to tell him how wrong he was but thinking it over he couldn't think of any either.   
"I guess your right" Von finished. Neither spoke again instead waiting for Darious's return in silence. They didn't have to wait long as a minute later he came back out of the room. 

Von and Alan rose to their feet when he came out hopeful for good news, Darious smiled,   
"Dad'll see you now" He told them before throwing the door open for them to enter. Entering the room they found themselves in a very cramped space, even though the room wasn't that small. It was packed with books, scrolls and artefacts of every size and type. Some light made it into the room through a window at the back but most was blocked by the piles. Within the centre of the mound a small desk with several chairs sat, though they too were covered in books. The man behind the desk looked up at them over his oval spectacles. Seeing his visitors had arrived he jumped to his feet, several scrolls falling from his lap onto the floor.   
"My dear friends it's been too long!" He told them happily. Darious stepped out leaving them alone to talk. Von smiled back at the man. It wasn't the first time he had seen this study, but it appeared to have even more in it than when last Von saw it. 

"Its good to see you too Dryden" Von told him. The mans smile grew even larger and waved to the seats in front of his desk.   
"Please take a seat," He offered them before brushing down his brown coat and taking his own seat again. Von and Alan carefully made their way deeper into the room, and took a seat each. As Von sat he heard a crunch and pulled out a slightly flattened scroll from the chair. Von looked guilty, and placed the scroll onto the desk.   
"Don't worry about it" Dryden told him, now crossing his arms, "But really Von I see Alan regularly enough but not you, why don't you come to visit?" 

"Well you know how demanding it can be being king" Von commented. Dryden nodded,   
"Personally I don't know how you do it. I at least have Millerna to help when the going gets ruff"   
"You never told us how you duped her into loving you again Dryden" Von joked. Dryden smiled evilly,   
"As if any women could resist the Dryden charm…" He told them snidely, "…Not that I have had any reason to use it recently" Von nodded along,   
"Speaking of Millerna, she should really be here to hear this too" Von asked, Dryden shook his head.   
"No can do, Millerna's off in Lanpart at the moment, some special meeting of something or other," Dryden told him. He looked down upon them over the top of his glasses,   
"But what is this matter of which we must discuss" Dryden asked. Von straightened himself in his chair,   
"I have come here personally to inform you that there is to be a special meeting fourteen days from now in Norte" Von told him, "I will be presenting some special evidence to the leaders of the alliance there" 

Dryden leaned back comfortably in his chair,   
"What type of evidence do you mean?" He asked. Von took a breath before answering.   
"Ten days ago I got information of a cover-up on how Ziabach has been being handled by Fraid. I followed this up, and have found them to be correct. In Norte I will bring this to the attention of the alliance leaders. As the closest ally of Fanelia I thought it best to inform you of this first" Von told him. As he listened Dryden straightened in his chair as the subject matter became serious. 

"You believe Chid is responsible? You plan to challenge him?" Dryden asked the fun and humour notable lacking from his voice. Von frowned,   
"I don't know if he is connected but this is something that must be brought to the attention of the alliance," Von told him. It was Dryden's turn to frown.   
"I will attend your meeting, but I can clearly tell you now that you are being mislead. It is not possible for anyone to do this under the nose of the alliance leaders and not be caught" Dryden told him. Von scowled,   
"I saw it with my own eyes Dryden. The horrors that have been forced onto that nation"   
"We don't know what you saw. It could have been a trick or enactment for your benefit. Maybe the rebels have had something to do with this trickery, you have freed one of them because of this have you not?" Dryden asked his voice insulting.   
"That has nothing to do with this!" Von yelled.   
"Indeed…" Dryden answered leaning back and raising his book again, "Now if you would excuse me I have a lot of work to get on with" 

Von quickly rose to his feet, Alan following in suit. He bowed to Dryden in mock respect,   
"It was a pleasure as always Dryden" Von told him before making his way to the door no longer being careful not to damage anything that may lie in his path. Dryden ignored them, re-engrossed in his book. 

When they were out of the room and the door closed Von turned to Alan seriously.   
"I have a bad feeling about this" Von told him, Alan shook it off,   
"Come on Von, he was just being sure. Remember how I reacted to the same news" Von shook his head again,   
"No there was something different" He started, "Alan I want you to do me a favour" Alan nodded,   
"What is it?" Alan asked.   
"I want you to get the crusade and make the trip to the other alliance leaders. Don't tell them why but make sure they come to the meeting in Norte" Von told him,   
"I have a feeling that this goes deeper than either of us expected"   
"Alright, I shall leave immediately" Alan told him, "And I shall see you in Fanel when it is done" 

Von took a deep breath before embracing Alan in a hug. A moment later he pulled away,   
"Goodbye old friend" Von told him before running from the room. Alan was about to do the same when Darious made himself known,   
"Master what is going on?" He asked Alan. Alan turned to face him.   
"Darious, just the boy I wanted to see" Alan said. Darious looked insult,   
"I'm not a boy, I'm 15 years old!" Darious fought back. Placing his hand on the hilt of his sword Alan removed his blade. He held it before him, offering it to Darious.   
"What are you doing?" Darious asked. Alan smiled,   
"When I completed my training my master gave me his sword. Since then I have used it for Asturia and for Gaea. Today I offer you the same blade" Alan told him. Darious stared at him in disbelief.   
"You mean…" Darious stuttered, "My training is compete?" Alan smiled again.   
"You have finally come of age" Alan told him, "Now take your new sword and do it justice. Follow the code of chivalry and bring honour to your kingdom and teacher, Darious knight of Asturia" Darious took the sword into his own hand and held it aloft. 

"Thank you master" He told Alan.   
"Goodbye" Alan told him before bowing in respect and running from the room. 

……… 

Soon after the departure of Von and Alan, Sadako and Nimura too left the Levi-Port. Using one of the horses left by Darious's companions they made their way down to the waterfront. It had been many years since Nimura had seen the sea and he wished too once more, even if it wasn't anything new for Sadako. Nimura held onto her as she rode the horse, petrified to let go. On their way through the city neither of them spoke for the noise of the other people who packed the streets of the historic city. 

"I still can't believe you can't ride Nimura!" Sadako cruelly joked as they finally ground to a halt in a deserted part of the waterfront. Nimura threw himself from the horse.   
"I know how to ride…." He started, "I just haven't done it for a long time. We didn't have much use for horses in the desert" Sadako jumped from the horse, joining him. She stroked the horse's head,   
"Stay" She told it. It naiad in agreement, "Good boy" 

Walking over to the waters edge Sadako stretched,   
"Riding is so cruel on the back!" She told Nimura. Sitting down she dangled her legs over the edge of the water, thought they were high enough that her feet where above any actual water. A moment later Nimura joined her, sitting next to her. An awkward silence followed. 

"About what happened last night" Nimura started awkwardly, "I didn't mean to…"   
"No, no, I didn't mean to fall" Sadako told him, "It was all just a mistake, nothing more" Nimura agreed with a nod,   
"Just a mistake" 

The awkward silence returned but Sadako soon broke it.   
"So how have you been doing" Sadako asked, "We haven't talked since…" Nimura took a deep breath of the sea air before letting it out again.   
"I've been better," He answered, "But there's nothing to worry about" Sadako, unconvinced kept a look of concern. Nimura smiled at her,   
"I'll be fine, don't worry" 

"Well, what is it your going to do now?" She asked, she had asked the same question once before but circumstances had changed since then. He sighed looking up at the sky before answering,   
"My answer has not changed. I will help Zaibach in any way I can. But now maybe we can put a stop these horrors once and for all" Turning back to face her, he found she was starring at him with a sad smile,   
"What?" He asked unsure what to make of it,   
"I admire your perseverance," She told him, "I don't know if I could go on if I was put through the same things" Nimura looked at the ground saddened again. Sadako panicked,   
"I didn't mean to," She stammered, "I'm sorry, that wasn't a nice thing to say" 

Nimura looked up and laughed heartily,   
"Gotta," She groaned angrily at him,   
"That's so mean!" She complained, as Nimura continued to laugh. His laughter dying away he fell back and looked into the cloudless sky, broken only by the few gently floating levi-ships. Sadako leaned back, joining him in looking up.   
"What's so interesting" She asked 

"Nothing… Absolutely nothing" Nimura told her, "Moments like these are few and far between" One ship after another slowly made their way gently across the sky, as Sadako and Nimura just watched them, the heat of the sun warming them and the cool breeze from the sea cooling them, mixed opposites. 

A while later Nimura's relaxation was broken by a gentle snoring from Sadako's general direction. He sat up again and got to his feet, careful not to fall into the the cold wet water below. Pulling his sword from his sheaf he started to train with it, swiping invisible opponents all around him. 

In his recent fights with Onoír and Sanjiyan it had become painfully clear to Nimura that he wasn't as good with his sword as he thought he was. Even the memory of Onoír's superior smile made him slash at the air more and more violently. His temper was another thing he would have to keep in check in the future. He had lost count of how many fights he could have avoided if he had only kept his cool. 

As time wore on he continued his training but it was a while later as he preformed a particularly difficult series of strikes including a twist and stab that he accidentally kicked Sadako, who was still sleeping. She immediately woke up, and clenched her kicked side.   
"That hurt!" He told him angrily. Nimura immediately dropped his sword and knelt down beside her, apologizing profusely,   
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" His apologizes where cut short when Sadako pushed him, sending him into the water below. He fell with a yell,   
"Wha!" 

Sadako looked over the side and smiled down to him in the water trashing about.   
"Now we're even" She told him getting back to her feet, "Are planning on staying in there all day or are we going to head back" Nimura fired a look that could break granite at her,   
"Alright take your time" She retracted. Sadako climbed back onto their horse and waited for Nimura to get out of the water, she felt sorry for him but had no regrets. 

……… 

Von galloped his horse through the city as fast as he possible could. The buildings appeared to be no more than blurs as he flew passed them, at high speed. The calls of admiration from the people had been replaced by yells and complaints as he narrowly avoided knocking them to the ground. 

He couldn't place his finger on it but he had a really bad feeling, and wanted to get them out of Palas as soon as was humanly possible. In less than a third of the time it had taken them to get to the palace he had forced his way back to the Levi-Port. Jumping from the horse and ran full pelt into the ship, and straight to the bridge. 

Knocking the door open, he caught the attention of everyone on the small bridge to the royal Levi-Ship. The man of rank saluted,   
"Captain on deck!" He yelled, everyone else joining him in a salute. Von walked up to him,   
"At ease" He told him, "Are we ready to depart commander?" The commander looked surprised.   
"Well yes sir, all we need to do is pull the anchor, but I thought we were going to be here for a while" The commander replied,   
"There has been a change of plan," Von told him, "Everyone accounted for?"   
"No sir, Nimura and Sadako have yet to returned from the city" 

A man with a pair of binoculars called out to them,   
"They are coming up the hill now, Sir!" Von hurriedly pointed out two of the bridge crew,   
"Get them onboard and pull the anchor" He ordered them. Without another word they had gone to fulfil their duties.   
"Commander, as soon as that anchor is pulled I want us on our way, at top speed" Von ordered him. He nodded,   
"Of course" 

Within only a few minutes the Levi-ship had started to lift, rising above the Levi-port below them. Von watched at the commander ordered his men, commanding the ship like a pro. It reminded him of the old days with Gaddes on the crusade. Soon enough Sadako and Nimura entered the bridge, as they sped leaving the city far behind them.   
"What's going on?! Why are we leaving like this?!" Sadako demanded. Before Von could answer a Roar filled the air, and a large black shape flew past the left side of the ship. In its wake the windows to the bridge on that side shattered inwards covering the crew with the glass. Nimura involuntarily ducked,   
"What the hell was that?!" He yelled. Again the Roar, and the black shape flew passed them.   
"Shot that thing out of the sky!" Von yelled taking command of the situation. The commander looked angrily at him,   
"What do you think we're trying to do, give it a party?!" He yelled at Von angrily over the noise "With all do respect this is my ship! So be quiet or get off my bridge!" A jerk hit the ship, forcing Sadako to fall to the right of the bridge. Grabbing a handrail she secured herself.   
"Levi-stone hit sir!" One of the crew called out, "We're losing some altitude" 

"Protect the other three, keep this ship flying!" The commander yelled. Another jolt, much larger than the first hit the ship and it ripped Sadako from her handrail. Nimura ran to her aid but with a smash and a scream she was thrown through the glass window on the right side of the ship. She was falling towards the earth. 

Nimura ground to a halt next to where Sadako had been thrown out of the ship. Turning he yelled at Von,   
"SAVE HER!" He yelled, "I KNOW YOU CAN!" Without a second thought Von pulled off his scarlet robe and leaped over the handrail, preparing himself to jump. He took a deep breath and jumped through the window, himself dropping to the earth. As he fell Von forced himself vertical, speeding his descent. The ship shrinking far above him, the ground growing at an unbelievable rate. There was but one thing on his mind, saving Sadako, as he had her mother. Far below him his eyes caught sight of her, and from his back erupted angelic wings, showering the air with feathers, tearing his shirt apart. 

As he got closer to Sadako he could see white… She was falling, but she too had wings. He watched in disbelief each second bringing him closer to her,   
"She…. She is my child," He told himself. In mid air she turned reaching out her hand to Von. He grabbed it; bring her close to him, and spiralling upwards as his own mother had taught him. Her face in his shoulder she asked in disbelief,   
"Are you an angel?" 

Von smiled. 

**End of Part Five**   
…… 

_Butch Cassidy   
27/03/04 _   
…… 

**Author Message:**   
……Well now, what did you think? Sadako's father unveiled, Nimura being a jerk, and an intimate moment, it is 'The Descended Shadow V'. I hope all my favourite readers (That's everyone) liked this Chapter, as I believe it has brought some powerful and important elements to the forefront. An interesting factoid for you all, did you know on page 5 of this Chapter was page 100 of the whole Descended Shadow story (Excluding P1). When I finished Chapter IV I was lacking sleep, now on Chapter V I'm sick, (Cough) Life's not fair :..( 

About page 3 I also mention the Psi, being the central symbol of the Freid flag, this is correct as in the series, but the Psi itself is a Greek letter, best described as a capitol 'U' with a small 'l' through the middle. The Psi - 

As always, if you liked the Descended Shadow try Shadows of the Past. Shadows follows the same single running storyline as the Descended Shadow but from Hitomi's return 20 years past. To get the whole story you should really read both, but I'm no preacher, each can be enjoyed on their own. 

Getting back to the point any C&C can be directed to me either through the below email address or in a review on FF.net. Chapter VI (6) is going to be a little bit shorter so I hope to have it out in mid to late April. I'm also sorry that this part was delayed a little, I was suffering from writers block on some of the 'Difficult' scenes in this chapter. Anyway until next time, see you later and keep reader for there is no purer art than the written (Or typed) word.   
Butch Cassidy 

Website - www.butchsforum.co.uk   
E.mail - butchsvideostop@tiscali.co.uk 

. 

**Cast #Ref part IV _(Alphabetical)_ – **

OC – Original Character   
NC – New this chapter 

Alan (OC)– Knight of Celia, friend to Von and Merle.   
Chid (OC)- Duke of Fraid, really son of Alan Shazar   
Dawn – Nimura's father (#Ref Shadows of the past)   
Darious – A student of Alan's, infiltrated Zaibach rebels in 'P2'   
Dryden (OC)- Husband to Milerna and king of Astura. Interesting man   
Gaddes (OC)– Originally member of Alan's crew. No longer friendly with Alan   
Hitomi (OC)– Sadako's mother, originally from earth   
Jennifer – Sarah and Gaddes's daughter. Childhood friend of Nimura   
Letús- Original leader of Nimura's rebel cell. Father figure to Nimura.   
Luke – Sarah and Gaddes's son. Not in Fanel. Family refuse to comment   
Merle (OC)– Close friend and confident of Von, mother-like figure to Nimura   
Milerna (OC)- Queen of Astura, used to love Alan, now married to Dryden.   
Nimura- Originally leader of Rebel cell, now close friend of Sadako's   
Onoír – Head of Fanelia's armies, advisor to Von. Lead attack on rebels (P2)   
Poker (NC)- Von's main advisor. Doesn't always agree with Von's decisions.   
Sadako– Hitomi's daughter, epicentre of the series   
Sanjiyan – friend of Nimura', but turned on him believing him to be a traitor   
Talús – Member of rebels, old favourite for leadership, killed by Onoír (P2)   
Von (OC)– King of Fanelia. Need I say more? 

End. 


	6. Treaties in Treachery

A VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE   
**The Descended Shadow   
Chapter VI**   
_Treaties in Treachery_

**Disclaimer** – Escaflowne is not mine; the characters and story are the property of Bandai entertainment. The story and characters of 'The Descend Shadow' or 'Shadows of the Past' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum . Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at butchsvideostopTiscali.co.uk 

- Visit the Home of 'The Descended Shadow' at www.butchsforum.co.uk 

- Character reference at the end of the Fan Fic. If you forget a character, remember. 

……… 

It has been hundreds of years since the first Levi-ship took flight on Gaea. As all major new advances it was met with a deep hostility, the men who created it failing to live long enough to see the fruits of their hard works come to fruition. It may have taken time but eventually Levi-ships had become the most popular form of transportation in Gaea. Horses on land and ships on the sea were now unable to compete with the additional speed and capabilities of these massive flying machines. These new advances meant that it was only a matter of time before levi-ships were brought into use as instruments of war, and so they were. 

Powered by the rare levi-stones, the use of these ships in war was of great risk, as the Levi-stones used to power them only existed in rare parts of Gaea. Although the Dragu-energists are rare, each nation in Gaea with its own form of dragon means that access to the power source for the Gymelefs was always possible. Each Levi-ship lost was of great consequence to a nation, possibly holding the balance between survival and utter obliteration. 

There are still nations on Gaea, which refuse the use of these technologies, instead keeping to the more traditional forms of transportation and warfare. Depending on which nation a person may live traditions and technology may vary. An example being old Zaibach where all technologies were accepted and used, bringing great joy to its people, but also great arrogance, which in turn caused the Great War. The alliance nations have forbidden the use of these technologies in the hope that the same horrible fate would not be brought upon them. Unfortunately the cause of the war was not the technology but the arrogance it brought, an arrogance that can come from the heart of any man or nation. 

There are few in the world immune to this, an arrogance which infects the souls of men, those few that are willing to give up all they possess for the realization of a single goal, a single dream. Alan Shazar is one of those few. As he stood looking through the window of the bridge, his mind was clouded, chaotic, each thought batting for his attention. Had times changed or had he just been too young and naive to see the truth. Back then it all seemed so simple, your enemies were your enemies and your friends could be trusted. With chivalry you could protect both yourself and those that you loved, but in the light of current events, could anyone truly be trusted? Who was behind this? 

Perhaps if he had just listened to Dawn, they could have stopped this treachery at the root long ago… In the absence of light, darkness prevails. Was it his ignorance that caused this to happen, was it his fault? 

He sighed heavily, his eyes may have been watching the scenery as it passed but he wasn't paying any attention to it. In fact he only came back to reality when he was approached from behind,   
"Boss?" His visitor asked, "Are you listening?" Pulled from his thoughts Alan recovered himself,   
"Yes, yes, of course I am"   
"What should we do then?" The visitor asked.   
"About what?" Alan asked, having not been paying attention.   
"About the Fanelian Levi-ship that is signalling to dock?" He replied,   
"Fanelian Levi-ship?" Alan asked, turning he looked out the side of the bridge and for the first time noticed the large Levi-ship along side them. The design didn't look like a Fanelian ship but the flag clearly bore the symbol of the winged Dragon, proclaiming for all to see the nation that the ship belonged to. Turning back to the man Alan addressed him,   
"Let them dock of course. Whatever they want it must be important for them to follow us all the way out here. You can welcome them to the crusade personally Ort" 

He smiled,   
"Sure thing boss, and if anyone causes trouble" He said twirling his knives skilfully, clearly showing off. "I'll thank them personally" Alan raised an eyebrow,   
"I'm not convinced it's the others I should be worried about" Alan told him.   
"That hurts Boss, it really does" Ort replied sarcastically.   
"Just go already," Alan told him. Putting away his knife Ort made his way to the door of the bridge and passed on through. 

Alan slowly made his way over to the side of the Levi-ship's Bridge and looked up at the ship to their side. It was a large ship that dwarfed the crusade in terms of size. Paile had taken command of the crusade since Gaddes's departure, and it was he who came up beside Alan. He joined him in looking up at the much larger ship.   
"Is there something wrong sir?" He asked politely, Alan turned his back on the ship for a moment to see who had addressed him before bringing his attention back to the Fanelian ship.   
"Not really, I just feel a little uneasy" Alan answered, something just didn't feel right, but whether it was something about this ship or himself he couldn't work out. Scanning his eyes across the hull of the ship, the harpoon launchers caught his eye… people were active there.   
"Paile get us out of here!" Alan ordered him anxiously. Paile didn't understand though he didn't hesitate to carry out the orders but unfortunately it was too late. A series of powerful impacts had smashed into the side of the ship. Grabbing onto the ships wheel Paile attempted to pull the ship away but they were caught. 

Rising Alan spotted at least a dozen ropes connecting the Fanelian ship to the Crusade,   
"What's going on?" Paile yelled to Alan, who was still watching the moments of the ship. Alan turned and bolted to a small stair case at the side of the bridge,   
"Isn't it obvious, they're not Fanelian's" Alan told him, "As soon as we're cut free, get us out of here" Paile laughed and Ok'ed with his fingers,   
"Sure thing boss" 

. 

Ort pulled himself back to his feet, he may have been outside but he couldn't see a thing, the dust blocking his sight.   
"Draw your swords!" He yelled into the cloud of dust, as he removed his own from its sheath. It wasn't long before the dust cleared from the air, allowing them to see once more. A gangway had now been placed between the two ships; a large number of unpleasant looking people gathered at the other ships end, dressed in Fanelian armour. Walking the gangway, a single man bridged the gulf between the two ships. He may have appeared young; but his eyes told a different story, they were old… and cold. He had long white hair so straight it looked unnatural, and he wore a long black coat with blood red seams, running around it. The clothes he wore beneath this however were all white, right down to his shoes. To his side rested a long thin sword still housed in its sheath. 

Two other members of the crusade's crew came up beside Ort in order to block their side of the gangway. Ort cleared his throat,   
"Go back, obey or we will make you leave" The man smiled as if amused by the threat and continued to walk undeterred to the crusade. Ort laughed, and leaned over to one of the crew members,   
"Confident isn't he" He whispered into their ear, "Incapacitate him, I want him brought in for questioning" The crewmember merely nodded and secured his sword. The man continued unabated, eventually stepping onto the crusades deck. The crewmember to the left of Ort stabbed his sword at the man. At the last possible moment the man ducked back, too late to stop the attack, his sword passed into the man to Ort's right. He yelled in pain as his enemies' sword was thrust deep into his shoulder. The man kicked his feet out from under the crewmember to his left thus throwing him to the ground along with the other crewmember that he was now connected too. Both men hit the ground with a crash 

The man straightened leaving only him and Ort facing each other. He patted his coat, which had become slightly creased. Ort tightened his hand around his sword angrily. One thing he couldn't stand was people who showed off, and he hated it even more when they could afford to. 

Without warning Ort fired his sword from the left at the man, though the man stopped it effortlessly. Knocking the sword away the man forced it out of Ort's hand. Raising his own with one hand the man brought it down on Ort, who blocked it with a knife he had freed. Ort smiled for a moment,   
"You won't get me that easily," Ort boasted. The man just smiled seeing something that Ort didn't. Ort groaned involuntarily, feeling the pressure tear into his stomach. Looking down past the smirk on the mans face he saw his second hand had moved away from the knife he had implanted into him. He looked back up into the mans eyes, and saw only darkness,   
"You were saying" The cold voice of the man sneered, Ort couldn't answer. Losing the power of his arm, his knife clattered to the deck, his whole body soon followed it. His body too weak to move, all he could do was watch as the man left him and dozens more crossed the bridge onto the crusade. 

. 

Grabbing an axe Alan went through the process of freeing the ship from its enemies. Each of the ropes that had hooked the ship took only a few good swings to break, but the time it took to break them all was becoming a problem. When he had broken the last rope, he wiped his head, clearing it of sweat. Dropping the axe at his feet he ran as fast as he could back to the bridge. Tearing up the stairs, he found the bridge the way he left it, with Paile waiting for his return. Paile looked to him for orders,   
"Sir?" 

"Go!" Alan ordered. Grabbing the wheel Paile forced them away from the Fanelian ship, leaving it far behind them. Alan continued onto the bridge, and sighed happily,   
"That was too close" Alan commented, "You know I'm getting too old for this" Paile smiled happily,   
"You sir?" He laughed, "Your still in your prime, it would take an army to take you down" A small whistling filled the air, and Paile chocked. The next thing Alan saw was Paile fall to the ground, a knife embedded in his neck. The man from the gangway stepped out of the shadow beneath the doorway onto the bridge,   
"I would like to test that theory" 

Alan ripped his sword from its sheath and aimed it angrily at the man,   
"Who are you!?" Alan yelled. The man looked over to him, the smirk still on his face.   
"I am Aosánach," He told Alan; lowering his sword to his side he took a step back.   
"Aosánach, Aosánach of the four?" Alan stuttered, "You are he?" He nodded,   
"I see that my reputation precedes me, you know Shazar, I had always hoped to meet you" Aosánach told him almost dreamily.   
"And why is that?" Alan asked, anger beginning to swell in him.   
"I've always wanted to test my skills against the invincible knight" He told him, Alan felt the rage begin to take him, his hand… no his whole body started to shake violently as he held it in, his frustration, his hatred, his utter contempt for the man who now stood before him. This man who had attacked his ship, killed his crew and now wanted to test his skills against the invincible knight.   
"You really should have come to greet me yourself" He told Alan, "It was most rude, and you know I wouldn't have had to kill the rest"   
"What?" Alan asked lost for words, "Explain yourself!"   
"I only had to kill you, not your crew… so thinking about it, it's your fault their dead" Aosánach said mockingly. Bringing his sword back to his side Alan walked back onto the bridge. Kneeling over Paile's body, he closed his eyes and stood up again, his eyes raging. With a long concealed flame as he turned his gaze back to his enemy, the one person in his life that he could truly say he hated more than any other. 

"You wanted to test the invincible knight, now is your chance" Alan told him; his face bowed… his expression unreadable. Rising his own sword Aosánach prepared himself for his chance to fight a living legend. Rising his head, Alan charged at the man, letting his anger control his actions he thrust his sword at Aosánach. However, as hard as he tried he couldn't seem to hit him, as Aosánach dodged every attack. Thrusting his sword forward at Aosánach he hoped that he could get him, catch him off guard somehow, but Aosánach jumped to the side avoiding the sword entirely. Seizing the opening Aosánach kicked Alan to the ground with a thud. 

Alan groaned angrily hitting the ground; a hollow echoing filled the room. Turning around his eyes burning once more, Alan launched himself at his opponent, bringing his sword down on him. Aosánach however blocked the blade,   
"Is this all that the great Alan Shazar has to offer? You disappoint me" He mocked. Alan allowing his anger to cloud his judgement once more. He forced his sword down harder onto Aosánach's, and so fell into his enemies trap. Using Alan's own force against him, Aosánach tilted his sword, causing Alan to lose his balance. In this moment of weakness, Aosánach sliced his sword across Alan's back, ripping into him and causing him to hit the ground again. Then stepping onto Alan's hand, he kicked his sword across the bridge.   
"Now, may you always remember this Fanelian betrayal" He laughed deeply as he pointed his sword over Alan. The last thing that Alan saw was the bloodlust in his eyes, and he felt pity for him, for a man whose destiny was wrapped in blood could only end in sorrow. Alan had committed many wrongs in his life, but his soul was now at peace, the same however would never be said for his killer. 

……… 

Darkness had fallen. Sadako sat alone under the black sky; apart from her breathing she showed no signs of life, failing to move more than an inch. Her eyes were clouded, her mind elsewhere. Her breathing slowly becoming erratic,   
"Does that mean he's…" Her voice asked the un-answering forest. Behind her Von entered the clearing where she sat, but hearing her voice he stopped for a moment.   
"Are they all…" She asked again, but still the forest offered no reply. Von came up to her, and kneeled down beside her.   
"There is no sense on thinking about that" Von told her, looking into her distraught and fearful eyes.   
"I can't help it! How could they have…" She started, just thinking about it made her shiver. It was soon after Von had grabbed her, they witnessed the Fanelian royal cruiser fall from the sky and plough into the forest below.   
"They would want you to be strong. They would not want to see you cry" Von told her, his eyes firm. She faked a weak smiled,   
"Alright" She told him.   
"That's good," He told her with a smile, "Tomorrow we will know for sure, but until then we should not grieve" 

Entering the fires circle, he built some of the wood he had collected into a small fire, from behind him he could still hear her breathing was erratic, she was scared for them… or was it that she was scared for only one person.   
"He is a resourceful lad, I'm sure he's fine" He told her quietly. He wasn't even sure she had heard him but whether it was what he had said or the newly burning fire she seemed calmer. Sitting back he looked into the crackling flames. They were now alone… no backup, no help, and in Austria. What were they going to do? 

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Sadako asked out of the blue, Von turned from the fire,   
"Mean what?" Von asked innocently. Sadako looked unimpressed,   
"You know what I mean" Von took a deep breath of air unsure whether it was warm or cool. He could see that her face was unusually stern,   
"It does" Von simply told her, Sadako had already connected all the dots but to hear it from him was something completely different.   
"So you are my father?" She asked again. Von slowly nodded,   
"I am" Sadako looked down at the dirt by her feet,   
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked calmly. Von looked back into the fire,   
"I didn't tell you because I didn't know" Von said, she couldn't understand it but Sadako felt rage spike within herself,   
"Bull! You're telling me that you had no idea! None at all!" She yelled at him, the loud noise disturbing some of the birds resting in the trees above them. Von turned quickly from the fire and looked into her fiery eyes.   
"I would not lie to you" He told her sadly, "Anyway how could I have known! You were born and raised on the Mystic moon" Sadako felt the air suddenly rush out of her argument. Solemnly she said,   
"I'm sorry… I just don't unde…" Von cut her off,   
"There is nothing to apologize for. This has been a shock to us both" 

For a moment the only sound was the crackling of the fire,   
"Tell me about her… My mum I mean" Sadako asked, Von looked back into the fire. It had been so long since he had last seen Hitomi, but he had never forgotten even a moment of the time they had shared together. That time was precious to him, more precious than life itself.   
"She was the kindest person you could ever hope to meet" Von smiled, talking about her made the memories all the more vivid, "In her time here she never did anything but good for those she came into contact with, even those who would wish her pain" Sadako laughed, bringing herself closer to the fire,   
"That sounds like mum alright" Sadako said happily, "Alan said that she hated war, and refused to fight… that's not the mum I know" Von nodded understandingly. 

"Alan was right; she never liked to fight and never supported war. Even in the Zaibach war when there was no other way she didn't want it… she was just that sort of person… and that was one of the reasons why I loved her"   
"Then why did she change?" Sadako asked,   
"It was a month or so after she had come back to Gaea, her second trip" Von told her, "I was with her and all of a sudden she became tense, scared even. I asked her what had happened but all that she would say is that she wanted me to teach her how to fight with a sword. She never did tell me why though" Von then turned his gaze towards the stars far above the trees.   
"You know your mother is a legend here, there have been many silly rumours about her and her help in the war with Zaibach" Von informed her, "Most of these where false… fabrications. Only last week I heard that the great Wing Goddess Hitomi destroyed the Zaibach army single handed before defeating emperor Dunkirk, with her lance of Glory" 

"Why do they make these stories up?" Sadako asked, joining him in his star gazing,   
"Why? Because people want someone that they can look up to. There were many heroes who fought that day but the people wanted to know that something more was on our side. So they turned Hitomi into this godlike character who is on our side… in good or ill"   
"Most of these may have been false but one at least was true. Your mother had the ability to see the unseen" Von turned to see Sadako's perplexed expression, "In other words she could see what was going to happen before it did, she was able to see into the future" 

Sadako stopped breathing for a moment, 'she saw them as well, those same horrible visions… and they are of the future' she thought to herself but Von's voice broke in again,   
"On many occasions she saw terrible things happen but the future she saw however was not always set in stone… she and the people of Gaea could change the horrors from becoming real" 

The vision of her and Nimura's deaths began to play though her mind again and again… this meant that the future could be changed, that it would not necessarily happen but how could they change it?   
"Another speciality of your mother's was that she was willing to sacrifice her own happiness for someone else. I think what she saw that day was you Sadako or some great horror that would befall you in some time to come... and that is why she ignored her own feelings in order to protect you" The words hung in the air, as Von placed some more wood onto the fire before returning to looking deep into its flames. 

"Von… I want you to be honest with me" Sadako asked, "What is going on?" Von didn't answer; instead he concentrated on the crackling flames. Sadako placed her hand onto his shoulder and he turned away from the fire,   
"Please tell me…" She asked again. Von sighed and nodded slowly,   
"You have a right to know" 

He leaned back,   
"When in Palas Alan and I went to see the King, an old friend of ours called Dryden. As soon as I mentioned Zaibach I knew something was wrong, he lost his normal good-humoured nature. This feeling only became worse when we were dismissed. A feeling that has now been proven correct, he sold us out…" Von told her, Sadako taking in the details.   
"So what's that mean?" Sadako asked, Von smiled ironically.   
"It means that whatever this is, it goes right to the top. They even went as far as to try to kill us all… Cancer goes right to the heart. Now whatever happens, we must tread carefully, they have tried to kill us once and I doubt very much that they will have any qualms about trying again" Von continued, answering her question. Von then bowed his head,   
"I didn't mean to get you caught up in all this Sadako. This is a disaster that has been in the making for a long time, unfortunately I was just too blind to see it coming" 

"It is what happens now that counts" Sadako told him "Save your blame for those who are responsible" Von gave her a reassuring smile,   
"Whatever happens we had better get some sleep. We have a long trek ahead of us tomorrow" Von reminded her, to which she answered sarcastically,   
"I always did enjoy a good bit of cross country" 

……….. 

A perfect feeling of serenity consumed Sadako's whole being, as the warmth of the air made her skin tingle. For those few brief seconds she was perfectly content, free from the world, free from everything. Then the feeling was gone… replaced by a loud rumbling sound. 

Opening her eyes she watched a large truck drive right towards her, she instinctively ducked. For several seconds the sound was unbearable, but it then started to lessen and finally disappeared completely. Opening her eyes again she found that the truck was gone and she was left cowering in the middle of a road, several cars parked on either side. Her heart was pounding, from a mixture of fear and disbelief. 'How could I be back?' she thought. She stood up in the middle of the road, buildings to one side and the sea to the other. Within the water sat a large rock, too small to be an island, too large to be ignored. It was close to the shore, almost like you could reach out and grab it. She knew this place; it wasn't that far from where she lived. Rising from her defensive crouch Sadako crossed the road over to the sea. Leaning on the protective fence she looked at the rock more closely… she was there, wasn't she? 

She smiled, hardly believing it, she was back! She was breaking into a run when a girl walking on her side of the road caught her eye. She was young, only 7 or 8 with long brown pigtails. She wore a normal junior school summer uniform, which appeared too big for her by at least 2 sizes. She was looking at her feet; her eyes were red, she had obviously been crying. In her arms she carried a few large books and looked as if she was having trouble carrying them herself. 

Sadako stood one hand on the fence, watching in disbelief as the young girl approached. She was looking at herself. A wave of mixed feelings hit Sadako, seeing her younger self brought back many memories and feelings of that unhappy time in her life. She looked at the little girls red eyes, and touched her own.   
"Has it really been this long?" she asked herself quietly. 

The little girl stopped only a few feet from where Sadako now stood and turned to look at the rock, piercing its way out of the water proclaiming itself to all. The girl watched the rock, transfixed, and a smile curled itself onto her lips. Sadako watched her, the little girl oblivious to her presence. She remembered looking at that same rock every single day. When she was very small her mother had bent down next to her and told her that any time she felt sad or scared, she would come to that rock, and it would take those fears away. 

All of a sudden Sadako became aware of other voices. A group of girls were coming up behind the little girl. She was still unaware that the group was there. They stopped spotting the little girl and several of the girls started to giggle amongst themselves. The girl at the front of the group came right up to the little girl and bashed her books from her hand. The little girl tried her hardest to catch the books but they fell under the fence and embedded themselves in the muddy embankment 

"Sadako, are you WELL?" The girl asked, mocking her. The sniggering from the girls grew even louder, and one even made a silly face and pretended to die. The girl looked down at where her books had fallen, ignoring the other girl. She then grabbed the little girls arm and turned her around to face her,   
"Hey! Are you listening to me?" She asked angrily. The little girls face remained emotionless, but she took this as a victory.   
"Maybe you're just as crazy as your mother" She told the little girl before freeing her arm. The group walked on, leaving Sadako alone again. She remembered this; she was bullied a lot when she was younger mainly because of her mother. She hated them but it was many years before she fought back. She just took it every day, and even sometimes she resented her mother 

Sadako watched helplessly as the little girl slipped under the fence and one by one the books reappeared on the side of the road, mud incrusted on their covers and pages. Next the little girls head reappeared as she pulled herself back up, mud now on her clothes and in her hair. Picking up her books, she took a last look at the rock she walked on passed Sadako and slowly disappeared down the road out of sight once more. 

……… 

Sadako awoke from her dream, and shivered. The fire had long since died out, leaving only its burnt wooden frame. She sighed as the dream still remained fresh in her memory, a chapter of her life she would rather remain closed. 

"So your awake at last?" Von asked. Rising off the ground she opened her eyes. Next to the burnt out fire, Von sat holding his sword. He sheathed it and stood up. Sadako too got to her feet, and stretched.   
"We going then?" She asked. Von smiled and kicked the remaining frame of the fire spreading burnt wood around the place.   
"Yes" Von answered simply, "We have a lot of ground to cover today" 

The sun beat down upon the trees as they slowly made their way past them, some which had stood for a hundred years or more. They had stood through the rise of kings, the fall of nations, but some things where always constant. Most of the way appeared clear enough but Von did have the opportunity once in a while to hack through the undergrowth as it blocked their path. 

They had walked for hours when Von came to a slow stop, Sadako who hadn't been paying full attention to what she was doing nearly walked into him,   
"Why have we stopped?" She asked. Von turned and smiled,   
"Feel like a rest?" Taking a step to the side, Sadako's eyes meet with a small lake dotted with rocks throughout, with trees walling it all the way up to its shores. The continuing sunlight made the water sparkle like crystal, not a ripple to be found on its perfect surface. Sadako returned the smile,   
"Maybe we should take a break" She commented happily, and stepped forward jumped onto the first stone in the water. Von watched her happily 

She jumped to the next rock, her arms raised for balance as she jumped the gulf. Sitting down she pulled her socks and shoes off. Von came out from the shade and jumped to the first rock. Sitting, he laid back and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Several large ripples dispersed into the water, as Sadako happily dropped her feet into the warm water. 

"Von?" Sadako asked, slowly moving her feet underneath the relaxing water.   
"Yes",   
"What are we going to do?" She asked. This was the question that he feared she would ask the night before, as he wouldn't have had an answer but now he did. He raised himself up on the rock, and looked over to Sadako. She was watching him,   
"There is no chance the ship could fly, so we're in luck that we crashed here," Von told her, as she stared blankly at him,   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well it just so happens that we are within a day or so of the fort of Alan Shazar" Von answered, but Sadako's face became even blanker if that were possible. 

"Alan may not be in residence but they will be able to give us aid" Von continued, as Sadako's blank face melted away. She returned to kicking the water, but Von could definitely sense a sad aura about her. 

Von wanted to approach her, to comfort her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Before he would have done it in a heartbeat, but now… he no longer knew how to act around her. He said nothing had changed but if he didn't even truly believe that himself. How was he to act around her, how was he to act towards her, how? 

"Von what is that?" Sadako asked fearfully, her voice almost cracking.   
Opening his eyes, the reason for her fear became evident to him, as he found himself looking deep into one large amber eye. Von knew instantly what it was but still surveyed its large scaly body and vicious looking fangs. Whatever the reason it was looking straight at them,   
"Sadako, stay still and calm yourself!" Von told her anxiously, they had little time before it would attack.   
"Remain calm! With that thing!" Sadako rebutted, Von growled angrily, they didn't have time for this.   
"It is attracted by heightened emotions! If you don't calm yourself it WILL attack!" He told her. Taking a deep breath, Sadako closed her eyes. She found it easier to calm herself when she couldn't see it, though she could still feel its monstrous presence in the very air. She didn't know how long she had sat there, her eyes closed, putting every ounce of her energy into calming herself, a contradiction by nature, but eventually Von placed his hand onto her shoulder and she opened her eyes.   
"It's gone" Came Von's encouraging voice, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Once she had recuperated a little her inquisitive side took control once more,   
"Von, what was that?" She asked, not entirely sure if she wanted to know the answer. Von looked back in the direction it had gone,   
"That was a dragon. Well… a land Dragon to be more precise" Von told her,   
"But don't they only live in Fanelia?" She asked, remembering her mother's stories, which included some information on the dragons of Fanelia.   
"That was once the case but the present connections between Fanelia and other countries have made it easier for them to spread. Though I had no idea that they had come this far, this deep into Asturia" 

"I think I have lost my appetite for a break" Sadako told Von, he nodded in agreement.   
"Yes, if there are dragons about it would not be wise for us to remain in the same place for too long. In daytime anyway" Von added and with one look back at the artistic lake they continued onto their goal. 

……… 

They made their way across the floor of the forest almost silently. The only sound to be heard was the squelch of their feet in the mud and undergrowth as they passed through. They both knew how much danger they were in as even the slightest noise could alert another dragon to their presence. After a very long time Von risked breaking the silence,   
"I feel like a kid again" Von whispered, the happy tone in his voice concerned Sadako a little.   
"Are you happy to see those beasts again?" Sadako asked, keeping her voice to the lowest audible level possible.   
"Well, its good luck in Fanelia to see a dragon" Von told her, with a smile though Sadako couldn't see it, "And even luckier if you live to tell the tale" Sadako's heart suddenly missed a beat, her eyes widening in disbelief,   
"Wh….Wh…." Sadako stuttered, Von's smile widened.   
"Don't worry, I'm only kidding" Von told her, "Stay back and a dragon is far from dangerous, let alone lethal" Sadako relaxed though she still challenged Von on the taste of his joke,   
"That's not funny Von!" She told him angrily, louder than she should have. Von chuckled for a moment before falling silent again; a moment later he stopped dead in his tracks. Sadako came up beside him and why they had stopped became evident. 

Sadako could hardly believe the sight that lay before her eyes, one of total devastation. They were standing on the edge of a clearing, charred by fire, trees torn from their roots and others crushed into the ground circumnavigating the clearing itself. At the far end of the long clearing the crushed remains of the royal Levi-ship sat, buried into the mud along with foliage it had ripped up itself on impact. The ship itself appeared to be crushed; some parts still smoking as if the fires had only recently burnt themselves out. She could hardly bring herself to believe that this was the same ship she had been travelling on only twelve hours earlier. 

It was Von, who took the first steps into the clearing,   
"Come on, we must hurry" He reminded her. She nodded and joined him. She felt a shiver go down her spine; it was almost as if something was warning them not to enter. She ignored it and continued on, following Von deeper into the clearing, each step bringing them closer to the downed ship. 

Following Von it soon became clear to Sadako that he knew where he was going and soon enough they were standing in front of what looked like a doorway into the crashed craft, though it was at an angle. He directed her to step back, as he shoved his sword into the side of the door and wedged it open forcefully, his sword unceremoniously becoming the lever for their entry. With the door open he prepared to go in,   
"Sadako, find a safe place to hide and wait for my return" Von told her raising his sword to the darkness.   
"You're leaving me behind?" Sadako asked disbelievingly. Von groaned,   
"It's not safe. The ships structure could collapse any moment," Von told her,   
"If that's the case then you shouldn't be going in either, and besides two people could get the survivors out faster," Sadako told him, backing him into a corner.   
"I can't guarantee your safety" Von said forcefully,   
"Nobody asked you to!" Sadako barked back, "I'm coming Von" Von turned back to the darkness angrily and stepped through it,   
"Fine, but stay close to me. I don't want you getting lost" 

Sadako followed him closely though neither of them spoke. Walking into the dark corridor Sadako felt uncomfortable, but she buried the feeling. Someone must have survived, at least one, at least him. The corridors, which would usually be bathed in light, were now dark, the windows buried underground, the corridor now at an angle. Sadako had to fight to keep her balance, and to keep up with Von. She was pretty sure he was angry with her. She knew he only had her safety at heart but she was not that fragile. She could take care of herself and anyway it was the other people that he should be worried about, that is unless he had lost hope in finding anyone alive. 

Each step echoed deafeningly around the empty halls and rooms of the ship. Sadako could feel her heart beating in her chest, the cold air-cooling her down to her very soul. The ship felt like a tomb, the souls of the dead stomping the corridors. The debris that littered the corridors, and the stained walls made the ship look like it had been abandoned years before, even though it had only been a short number of hours. 

After a short time, which felt like an eternity, they stopped in front of a doorway, the only thing in their way before the bridge. Von took a deep breath of the cold air and placed his hand onto the round handle. He twisted his hand to open the door. They were bathed in light as the bridge opened up to them, the light streaming in from the gaps that used to house the glass of the windows. 

Von took the first steps into the room, still holding onto the wall, as the floor was still at an unnatural angle. Debris was everywhere, embedded in the wood of the walls, floor and roof, even more had gathered at the bottom of the ship, forced there by the angle of the floor. 

Von surveyed the room one question plaguing his mind. 'Where was everyone?' He turned to see Sadako too was taking in the destroyed room,   
"Sadako?" Von asked, catching her attention. She pulled her eyes from the damaged bridge, and looked towards Von.   
"I check up here, you do down there" He told her motioning, she nodded,   
"Sure". 

As Von made his way upwards, Sadako sank deeper into the buried side of the bridge. Although it was only a short distance she could feel the light going, the windows that were meant to supply on this side of the ship now buried under the earth. She kept her hold onto the wall all the way down. She then slowly checked through some of the debris that littered that side of the ship. She couldn't explain why, maybe something caught the corner of her eye or maybe it was something else but all of a sudden she turned her attention to a small spot of debris several feet away from her. Buried within the rubble she thought she saw eyes staring back at her. Leaping towards the rubble she started to dig frantically, attempting to free the poor soul underneath.   
"Von, get down here!" She called anxiously. 

She dug deep into the pile,   
"You'll be free in a minute," She reassured them,   
As the pile shrunk she froze her breathing becoming erratic, the eyes were not right, they were dead eyes. She backed off, her breathing becoming louder as she knocked into something. Turning around she saw to her relief that it was Von,   
"What is it?" Von asked, Sadako simply motioned to the pile of debris. Crossing over to the pile Von leaned down next to the face that had emerged. Lowering his fingers he felt their neck for a pulse. He slowly shook his head, as he closed their eyes for the last time. "The captain went down with the ship," Von muttered silently under his breath before standing up and turning to the now still Sadako. He could sympathise with how she must be feeling, though it had been a long time since he had last reacted like that to a dead body. 

"This your first time?" Von asked kindly. Sadako whose eyes were now glued to the captain's lifeless body slowly shook her head. Von sighed,   
"The first one you knew" Von corrected himself and Sadako nodded. One may see many bodies and be unfazed but when you knew the person in life, it was always a different story. 

"Does this mean…" Sadako asked, her eyes finally advancing from the captain into Von's eyes, "…That they're all… all…" She couldn't get the word out though the fear was still the same. Did this mean that they were all died, were they really standing in what was now a mass grave, did this mean that Nimura was dead as well? 

Her breathing, which had calmed a little before, now became erratic again as these thoughts crossed her mind, were there more bodies around them? Looking around she scanned the debris, her eyes piercing as if she was trying to see through the material itself to what was hidden below.   
"ARE THEY ALL?!" She yelled, her voice now echoing around the empty bridge, she began to shake as she started to panic, her eyes still looking into the different piles. Which housed the dead? Which housed Nimura? 

Von placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and he saw right through her distraught eyes. Embracing her in a hug, he covered her with reassurance. She felt calmer in his arms, as if her soul was at peace. She had never felt such a feeling before, 'Is this a fathers love' she thought. When she had stopped shaking, Von let her go, and looked towards her face,   
"Are you Ok?" He asked. She nodded reassuringly,   
"I'm fine, now" She replied her voice barely audible. 

Von smiled,   
"That's good, there are others for us to find. Survivors"   
"You think the others could still be alive?" She asked, it was now clear to her that he had not given up hope. As Von nodded, the bridge suddenly darkened as if the day had now turned to night before their very eyes. A loud hissing roar, echoed inside the bridge, and looking up they saw that a large eye was looking down on them; it was the eye of a dragon. 

They both froze, Sadako tried her best to hide her fear but it was too late. They fought to keep their footing as the beast forced the ship flat again. Sadako quickly grabbed onto Von's arm to stop herself from falling. The monsters eye now focused on the two figurers moving within the bridge, before advancing. Its tremendous size allowed it to rip through the walls of the bridge as it moved towards them, firing shards of wood deeper into the bridge. 

Drawing his sword Von pushed Sadako back, behind him,   
"Take cover," He ordered her, in the same way that he would order a subordinate. Sadako couldn't believe what she was hearing,   
"You mean your going to fight it?!" She asked, her voice awash with shock, "You can't be serious!" Von just smiled as the beast continued its advance,   
"It been a while, but I'm sure I can still take one of these beast's" Von told her confidently, "But please Sadako stay back" Sadako did so but grudgingly, she didn't like being protected. Then taking cover in a small alcove at the back of the wall, she watched as Von attempted to hold his own against the massive beast. 

Von watched the beast; waiting for the last possible second before he would launch his attack on the creature. It was bigger than the last one he had fought but he was confident that he could take it out, though if he did, would he only end up bringing more to them? Quickly scanning the bridge again, his main obstacles became clear to him, the movement or lack of it that would be open to him because of the cramped sides of the room and roof. He wouldn't be able to come up behind the beast either or it would go for Sadako, and she had no experience fighting such an animal. No matter what happened, it was going to be a quick fight, but whether that would be for good or ill had yet to be seen. 

Von took a deep breath, and when the last possible second had arrived he seized it. Raising the Fanelian Royal Sword high in the air he prepared to do battle with the monster. It had stopped only a few feet from him, opening its mouth with a tremendous-hissing roar that was deafening to the ears. 

Forcing himself into an immediate run, Von skidded underneath the front legs of the beast. Bringing his sword up behind his back he fired it into the monsters left leg with all the strength he could muster. The beast let out a deafening roar of pain as the sword cut deep. Von rolled out from under the beast as it struggled to stand upright on its damaged leg. Then spotting the creature that had caused it so much pain, it raised its tail in defence. Von quickly jumped to the side as the monster brought the full force its tail down where he stood, its spikes tearing into the wooden floor of the bridge. However, his sword was knocked from his hands and was sent skidding across the floor to the opposite side of the bridge, where it was lodged in the ships control wheel. 

Von pulled himself to his feet as the beast prepared to strike again. Running for the control wheel, Von managed to avoid the beast's tail a second time, the beast now roaring in frustration. Grabbing for his sword he tried to pull it from the wheel, but found that it was too deeply lodged. Turning around, he quickly dodged the tails strike for a third time by jumping to the side, however one of the tails spikes sliced his arm. Von let out a groan of pain, as he was been thrown back by the close impact of the tail on the control wheel, causing it to shatter and sending his sword flying far behind the beast. 

Cradling his wound Von backed up against the back wall almost next to where Sadako had been watching on helplessly,   
"Sadako give me your sword" He ordered her, never taking his eyes off of the advancing beast.   
"You can't continue to fight!" Sadako told him; she couldn't believe that he still thought he could win,   
"Not without a sword I cant!" Von told her, continuing his demand,   
"That's not what I meant!" She told him, "You can't fight now, our only hope is to run" Von groaned angrily, as he placed more pressure on his wound.   
"And what would you suggest we do!" He told her angrily, "Our only choice is to fight it!" 

Upon hearing Von's harsh words Sadako drew her sword and raised it aloft,   
"Then I will fight it," She told him, Von fired his injured arm out in front of her,   
"Oh no your not!" Von told her, "Now please give me your sword; we're almost out of time"   
Sadako forced Von's hand down, he groaned angrily as she placed pressure on his wound.   
"I don't take orders from you Von, I don't care if you are my father" She told him harshly, stepping out in front of him to face the beast. 'It wasn't his job to protect her, but it was now hers to protect him' she thought. Sadako then calmed herself and held her sword aloft in front of her face, and took a deep breath. 

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the metallic glint of steel. The beast then roared in pain and started to thrash its head from side to side as if it was trying to dislodge something. With a crash and a groan, the something smashed into the ground below her. She couldn't believe her eyes, as she watched Nimura pull himself to his feet. Still keeping his eyes on the dragon he appeared not to have even noticed Sadako. Still roaring in pain the dragon struggled to remain on its feet before falling on to the ground shaking the ground, the steel blade of Nimura's sword now gleaming from where it had been lodged in the dragon's head. 

Nimura kept his eyes fixed on the unmoving body of the creature that he had just killed, before finally relaxing his shoulders.   
"Nimura?" Sadako asked from behind him, his eyes widened as he turned to her,   
"Sadako?" He asked, hardly believing his eyes. Dropping her sword Sadako threw her arms around him and embraced him in a powerful hug.   
"I thought you were…" She started; still holding him tightly as she buried her face in his shoulder. Nimura nodded, as he saw Von advancing towards them.   
"You're not the only one" Nimura whispered quietly to her. Von smiled at them,   
"Welcome back Nimura" 

……… 

The warm fire crackled, shadows dancing as the light flickered around the outside of the crashed ship. Sitting around the fire, Von, Sadako and Nimura, each remained quiet as they each sat round their own corner of the fire. Nimura rubbed his hands together, and held them up to the fire. A lot had happened… once the dragon was gone; it was Von and Nimura who went about the grim task of burying the dead, paying their last respects to the captain who had died in service to his king. It was nightfall before they were finally finished, and they would have been in a fix if Sadako hadn't started the fire. It was Von, who spoke first breaking the silence,   
"Nimura?" Von asked grabbing Nimura's attention from his cold hands. Nimura looked up at Von's face now obscured by the flames of the fire.   
"What happened after Sadako fell?" Von asked, it was then that Nimura realized he had not yet told them. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to relive the events of the previous day.   
"It was right after you left that I manned one of the Harpoon cannons and tried to hit that ship, but it was just too fast for any of us to hit it. It wasn't too long before the captain realized that we were going to go down. So he ordered everyone to get off the ship and into the drop ships. Soon enough it was only the captain and I who were left, the ship continuing to fall. It was as the black ship was running that I hit it" Nimura told them, as Von and Sadako listened intently 

Nimura sighed for a moment,   
"I don't know if it was the force from falling or the speed of that ship but the cannon was ripped straight out of the deck and with me on it. I ended up being caught up in the top of a tree, but as soon as I managed to get free I headed to where the ship went down. When I arrived this afternoon, I found a dragon was attacking the bridge and heard voices. So I came to help, little did I know it would be you, though I am glad it was" Nimura finished the story. Sadako smiled happily,   
"After we found the captain, we… or I assumed that everyone was dead" Sadako told him, "I guess that's what drew the dragon to us"   
"How we ended up like that, isn't important, all that is important is that Nimura turned up when he did" Von complemented him. Nimura laughed,   
"Imagine my shock, finding the powerful Von Fanel had been defeated by a mere land dragon. You must be losing your touch" Nimura joked. Taking it in jest Von continued,   
"Watch it kid, I still have the power to teach you a lesson, your father couldn't even beat me! So what hope do you think you would have?!" Nimura smiled,   
"Yeah right you never beat him either!" Nimura told him, Von looked away down heartened,   
"Well that's not how I remember it" Von told him. At the mention of father Sadako prepared herself to tell Nimura about her discovery. She was about to speak when Von shook his head directly to her. Nimura watched them suspiciously but decided to ignore it. 

"Well, welcome to the club Sadako" Nimura greeted her happily; he wasn't at all surprised by her blank expression.   
"Club? What club?" Sadako asked clearly confused, Nimura laughed.   
"Your now one of the few of us who know Von's little secret" Nimura told her, "Of him being draconian born"   
"I thought you had forgotten that little fact myself Nimura" Von told him, "But seriously Sadako you cant go round and tell people about this" Sadako strained her memory trying to remember what her mother had told her about the Draconian's. Whoever these people were, she too was now one of them.   
"Why not?" She asked, unable to remember anything important. Nimura sighed,   
"It is sometimes so easy to forget how much you don't know" Nimura told her, "You see, the Draconian's are considered to be really bad omens here, not only that but most people believe them to be a cursed people. Let's just say that, if people knew about Von things would be more difficult for him. And we'll leave it at that" Von nodded agreeing, as Sadako held back the urge to ask several more questions that she had bobbing around in her head. 

The camp went quiet again, though only for a few moments as something suddenly occurred to Von,   
"Wait a minute; you said that the rest of the crew were let off in the drop ships?" Von asked, and Nimura nodded seeing exactly where he was going with this one.   
"That means that the crew must be near by, somewhere in this forest," Von continued as Nimura nodded in agreement,   
"I assumed that most would end up coming here. That's another reason why I headed in this direction" Nimura reaffirmed, "We could regroup and make our way to the nearest settlement together" Von involuntarily nodded, thinking the details over in his head,   
"Alright, in the morning, you and Sadako head west. Approximately 12 miles from here you'll find Alan's fort, get some help and return. I shall wait here for people to come; then from the fort we can make it back to Fanel" Von informed them of his makeshift plan, Nimura nodded in agreement, though Sadako seemed unsure,   
"Are you sure about us just leaving you here, remember you're wounded" Sadako reminded him, he just laughed it off.   
"It's only a scratch" Von told her confidently, "There's nothing to worry about" Sadako remained quiet,   
"Then it's decided, you can head out first thing" Von said slapping his hands together and stood up, "But first I'm going to get a little more fire wood. It's a cold night" 

Before Von had even made it up he fell back down onto his knees. Keeling over he supported himself with one hand, the other covering his mouth as he coughed up blood. Sadako rushed to his side and supported him; bringing him back up from the ground.   
"Von, are you alright?" She asked, her voice awash with concern. She felt his head and found that it was burning,   
"You're burning up!" She told him, "Why have you been hiding this?"   
Nimura quickly kneeled down next to them, and looked closer at the covered wound on Von's arm.   
"Where did you get this wound?" Nimura asked suspiciously, Von looked away from his piercing gaze. Sadako looked from the retreating Von to Nimura,   
"It was the dragons tail, one of the spikes," She told him. Nimura sighed angrily,   
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Nimura asked Von angrily.   
"I didn't think it was a big enough wound," Von told him, still keeping away from his gaze. Sadako's concerned eyes, now turned to near panic.   
"What, what is it?!" She asked anxiously,   
"Land Dragons use their tails to incapacitate their pray with a very potent poison," Nimura told her. Looking back, Von saw the fear in Sadako's eyes. It was those eyes that faded into black as he lost consciousness. 

……… 

Nimura awoke with a start; the sweat running down his face, his breathing erratic. Calming himself he looked into the still burning fire in the centre of the camp and replayed the dream in his head. He couldn't understand why but more and more memories were coming back to him. Memories of times that he would rather leave buried. He cleared the sweat from his forehead and then sighed.   
"Why am I haunted by these memories" He asked himself, disturbing the quiet night air. He didn't expect an answer but was surprised whenever he received one anyway,   
"Because you haven't put your past behind you. What has passed, has passed, we cannot change it. Only when you put your past behind you will you know peace" Nimura quickly turned around to see Sadako next the unmoving figure of Von, watching him, her face only half visible in the light of the dying fire. 

Nimura relaxed a little,   
"How is he?" he asked looking over to the unconscious form of Von, Sadako looked to her feet,   
"I don't know, he's still burning up with the fever. If we try to move him he may die, but if we don't do anything then he will die" Sadako answered, she had never felt so helpless before. It seemed that no matter what they did it would kill him. Nimura sighed, as he flattened his hair back,   
"Why didn't he mention anything before!" Nimura asked angrily, "He knew what this could mean. How could he have been so stupid!" Sadako raised her gaze to Von,   
"I don't know, but there is no point in complaining about what's happened" Sadako reminded him, "Why is no longer the issue, what we do now is" 

Grabbing another piece of wood, Nimura placed it onto the fire.   
"This decision can wait till the morning," Nimura told her, "You go ahead and get some rest and I'll look after Von"   
"I don't need any rest," She told him, Nimura shook his head disagreeing,   
"If you don't get any sleep then you too will get sick, and I can't deal with two invalids at once" Nimura told her compassionately, "Please Sadako, get some rest" Sadako slowly nodded, and laid down. She was beginning to get used to sleeping in awkward places. 

……… 

Although her eyes were still closed, Sadako knew that it was morning already as she could feel the warm waves of the sun on her face. Slowly opening her eyes, the now well lit campsite coming into focus. The campfire had now burned itself out entirely, though it was still smouldering a little. Glancing around the camp she couldn't see Nimura, though Von was still asleep, his fever still burning fiercely. 

Although she couldn't hear Nimura she was quite sure that she could hear him, for not to far away she could hear the sound of still water being disturbed. Getting to her feet she slowly tiptoed to where the sound was coming from. Passing a few trees on the edge of the campsite she could see that Nimura was kneeling, his face over a small pound, causing some ripples on the water. He remained still for a moment before splashing some of the clear motionless water on to his face; he cleared his eyes still unaware of Sadako's presence. Firing some more water on to his face he washed back his hair. Then standing up he shook the water back out of his hair. Ducking back behind a tree Sadako waited a moment before turning and heading back to the campsite. 

Re-entering the campsite she crossed the wall of trees Sadako found a large figure dressed in a dark brown coat, most definitely a man leaning over Von. His straight white hair fell back over the brown coat. Drawing her sword she charged in haste, the man, whose features resembled those of a mole turned towards her.   
"Get away from him!" She challenged the stranger. He smiled his beady eyes glinting.   
"My young lady, are you the guardian of this sick man?" He asked, paying no attention to the sword in her hand, "I could help if you are in need" 

"You can help Von?" She asked in disbelief though still keeping her sword held high, behind her Nimura returned, his hair still damp.   
"Von?" The man reaffirmed looking down upon him, "Surly you don't mean… ah I see now. I guess I have no choice then but to help"   
"Help? Who are you" Nimura asked, feeling like he had just entered into a story that was half way through the telling. The man nodded happily looking from Sadako to Nimura to Von.   
"Me? My name is unimportant, though most people call me Mole Man" The man told them, Sadako watched him blankly,   
"Don't you find that insulting?" She asked, unsure of where to stand with this strange man. He continued to smile stupidly.   
"Not at all, it's who I am, but young Lord Von requires more attention than, my name right now" Mole Man reminded them, Nimura nodded though he was still unconvinced of the mans actions.   
"Tell me, Mr Mole Man, how do you know Von?" Nimura asked, leaning down to Von, Mole Man answered,   
"We meet along time back, when he was much younger mind you. Was it during that big war? Oh I forget"   
"You can't remember?" Nimura asked suspiciously,   
"Well I am an old man," He told them, pointing to his white hair, "Age is terrible for your memory" 

Pulling a little Black and green herb from his pouch Mole Man, opened Von's mouth,   
"If your memory's that bad do you really think you can cure him," Nimura asked. Mole Man placed the small herb into Von's mouth and closed it again.   
"My personal memory may be going but I could never forget my medicine, taught by the beautiful queen Milerna herself. Anyway I would lose my livelihood" Nimura kneeled down beside him   
"What is that herb?" Nimura asked, fascinated by the plant. He liked to think himself an expert with herbs but he had never come across that one before. Mole Man smiled,   
"This herb will lower his fever enough for us to be able to move him, though it can only be found around here. In the fort I have some medicines that can kill the poison" 

"How do you know about the poison?" Sadako asked, kneeling down on the opposite side of the man,   
"A large dead dragon near by, large wound and a fever. It wasn't that hard to work it out young lady" Mole Man told them, Nimura shook his head,   
"You mean you come from Alan's fort?" Nimura asked, bemused. Mole Man nodded,   
"Yes, and we'll be able to move him there when the fever drops. Now while we wait, got any good stories?" He asked happily, Sadako and Nimura looked at each other disbelievingly before sitting down with the man. They got the feeling it was going to be a long day. 

…...... 

Nimura stood looking off the deck of the Levi-ship. From their cruising flight he was sure he could even make out the remains of the Fanelian Royal ship. He sighed; it had been another long day. As Alan's fort slowly shrunk away into the horizon, he let his mind remember, reliving that day. 

. 

Nimura felt that his back was breaking, the unexpectedly heavy Von weighing it down. They had slowly made their way through the heavy underbrush until Mole Man had directed them to the main road running to the fort. Although they where now on a road, with Von they made slow progress towards the fort. He was exhausted but he refused to take a break, any lost time could mean the difference between death and life for Von. Sadako looked back and could see how much he was straining with the weight.   
"How much further?" Sadako asked Mole Man. He looked up at the sky, and then back at the road,   
"If we keep this pace up we should be back for mid-afternoon. Another thirty minutes or so" 

Sadako looked back at Nimura struggling under the weight of the aged King. She took a step back to them,   
"Nimura let me help," She asked, trying to take some of Von's weight onto herself. Nimura pulled him away from her,   
"I'll handle it Sadako," He told her, stopping in his stride, "If I hadn't come, there wouldn't have been any trip, and he wouldn't have been hurt… I will bare the burden" Sadako nodded slowly, and they continued. 

. 

Nimura rubbed his shoulders remembering the weight they had held. The night air bit into his skin but he didn't really feel like he wanted to go inside yet, he was more comfortable outside. 

. 

Once they had gotten into the fort, they where summoned to go before the forts leader. They split up, Nimura going to the head and Sadako going with Von to be helped by Mole Man. He was escorted through the wooden fort, each of the basic corridors looked alike to him, he didn't know how anyone could know where they where going. Before long he was lead in front of a wooden door no different from the other and was directed inside, the guards who lead him waiting outside. 

Entering he found himself in a simplistic room, several large chairs sitting together to a corner and weaponry of every kind crossing the walls, from every age of Gaea's history. One of the chairs was occupied; the man who appeared quite young. Behind Nimura the guards closed the door with a slight bang, which made Nimura jump. The young man waved his hand to one of the empty chairs, inviting him to take a seat. Nimrua took it. 

"Now" The young man started, "Could you explain to me why you are here?" Nimura could hardly believe his ears; Von claimed this place had friends.   
"Why do you need to know?" Nimura asked back, "And when can I see the man in-charge of this fort" The young man laughed,   
"Your talking to him" The young man told him, leaning forward he offered his hand,   
"I'm Areon, nice to meet you" Nimura took it though only to avoid offending him.   
"You must remember our situation. What I'm I meant to think; all of a sudden three strangers come to my fort, one of which is king of an allied country. Don't you think I have the right to be curious?" 

Releasing his hand Nimura leaned back in his chair,   
"Alright, our ship was attacked as we returned to Fanel. The unmarked ship downed us, on our way here the king was injured" Nimura told him. The young man too leaned back in his chair,   
"Alright… A ship will leave tonight for Fanel, you will all be on it" The young man told him, Nimura jumped to protest.   
"You can't do that! More of our people are out there, we can't just leave them!" Nimura told him angrily no longer caring about respect.   
"Please, there is no way we could keep someone as high ranked as Lord Fanel here. Once the rest of your men are gathered we shall send them too back to Fanel" Areon told him, "Anyway this is not a choice, it's an order. You are within Asturian territory" Nimura sighed openly defeated,   
"I guess we have no choice then" 

. 

Leaning on the bar, Nimura looked down upon the fast passing forest. 'The good news was Von's treatment went fine, and according to Mole Man he should be up and about within a couple of days, So here we are, on the way back to Fanel' He didn't dare let his mind think about what was going to happen next. He felt someone comes up beside him,   
"You like the view too, Nimura?" He asked, Nimura turned and saw a young Asturian soldier leaning on the bar beside him. His long blond hair was tied back. At first Nimura didn't understand why but he felt familiar until it dawned upon him,   
"Evening Luke" 

……… 

Back in the fort, Areon leaned back in his chair. He watched the Levi-ship fading into the distance, flying west towards Fanelia. He sighed,   
"How would Alan have acted to this?" He asked himself, his voice carrying onto the open air. He closed his eyes for a moment but a loud knock on the door caught his attention.   
"I told you I wanted left alone tonight" He reminded the door. A panicked voice returned,   
"Sir we have just gotten some news, you will want to hear this!" Pulling himself from the chair he groaned angrily. Grinding his feet on the floor he made his way to the door. Pulling it open, he saw instantly that the man on the other side of the door was distort.   
"What is it?" Areon asked, his anger replaced with concern.   
"We have just gotten orders from Palas to take King Von Fanel into custody" The panicked man told him,   
"What?" Areon asked shocked, "What's the crime?" He answered,   
"The murder of Alan Shazar" 

**End Of Chapter Six**   
……   
_Butch Cassidy   
10.05.04 (Euro Date System DD.MM.YY)_   
…… 

**Author Message:**   
…Now NOBODY saw that coming! Alan's dead, their on their way back to Fanel and Asturia has made their loyalties known. What's next? You'll have to wait and see. Well that was it, The Descended Shadow Chapter VI. Another one late in releasing, and when it was shorter too! Now this chapter has had some radical events so I really do want people to tell me their opinions, which you can do through either a review on FF.net or by mailing me at the below address. 

As always, if you liked the Descended Shadow try Shadows of the Past. Shadows follows the same single running storyline as the Descended Shadow but from Hitomi's return 20 years past. To get the whole story you should really read both, but I'm no preacher, each can be enjoyed on their own. 

I'm not entirely sure when the next Chapter will be out, maybe a mouth and a half or so (Late June/Early July). Remember those side projects that I shelved, well they appear to have un-shelved themselves and trying to run them and keep the Descended coming out regularly is a 'fun' task. Anyway, until next time read as much as you can, prove that society isn't giving up on books and stories!   
Butch Cassidy 

Email – Butchsvideostoptiscali.co.uk   
Website – www.butchsforum.co.uk {Butchs Fan Fiction Forum} 

**Cast #Ref part IV (Alphabetical) – **

OC – Original Character   
NC – New this chapter 

Alan (OC)– Knight of Celia, friend to Von and Merle.   
Aosánach- Member of the earlier mentioned and feared '4'Really skilled   
Areon- In charge of Alan's fort when he's not around. A temp leader   
Gaddes (OC)– Originally member of Alan's crew. No longer friendly with Alan   
Hitomi (OC)– Sadako's mother, originally from earth   
Luke – Sarah and Gaddes's son. Not in Fanel. Family refuse to comment   
Milerna (OC)- Queen of Asturia, used to love Alan, now married to Dryden.   
Mole Man (OC)- Mole Man likes shiny things, and some medical knowledge   
Nimura- Originally leader of Rebel cell, now close friend of Sadako's   
Ort(OC)- Member of the crew of the Crusade. Likes Knifes A lot   
Paile(OC)- Replaced Gaddes as captain of the crusade.   
Sadako – Hitomi's daughter, epicentre of the series   
Von (OC)– King of Fanelia. Need I say more? 


	7. As a candle to the Shadows

  
A VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE   
**The Descended Shadow   
Chapter VII**   
_As a candle to the Shadows_

**Disclaimer** – Escaflowne is not mine; the characters and story are the property of Bandai entertainment. The story and characters of 'The Descend Shadow' or 'Shadows of the Past' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum . Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at 

- Visit the Home of 'The Descended Shadow' at 

- Character reference at the end of the Fan Fic. If you forget a character, remember. 

……… 

"Tell me then, what are we meant to do? Sit around and do nothing!" The mans voice echoed around the circular room. The centre played host to a long table, chairs all around it. Most of these where filled, their occupants each authorative in their own way, and looked like they had been there a lot longer than they wished to remember. Most of them looked agitated if not annoyed by the others around them. 

"Until the king returns we are can't do anything!" Merle yelled back at the man, she too looked angry, having lost any of the sense of composure she would normally hold with Von's advisers. Another of the advisors, this time to the left side of the table took the   
"Indeed, but we don't know what has happened to him. For all we know he is dead or run away" 

Merles blood boiled turning to the man,   
"You had better not be suggesting what I think you are" She asked him, in a vain attempt to keep her voice calm. The man shrinked back at her words,   
"We must face facts" He rebutted, most of his confidence gone. Merle looked as if she was fighting to hold back her rage,   
"Facts? What facts are these? We have no FACTS!" She yelled at the man, another of the advisors raised his voice,   
"I agree with Merle, we have details that the attack was launched from a Fanelian ship but how could Von have ordered that for Asturia. And no such orders have come from here, leaving us with the question… who attacked and killed Alan Shazar" 

The room fell silent before Merle spoke up again,   
"At least someone here has half a brain" Poker frowned,   
"Now there's no need to get insulting, my lady" Merle backed down, returning to her chair. She growled,   
"Fine" The man sitting to the opposite end of the table spoke up next,   
"Well what I am meant to do in Urthas? Nothing? As governor I demand action!" He asked angrily. Merle sighed,   
"We went over this Néigh, we can't do anything until Von returns" She reminded him, he snorted angrily,   
"Fraidan troops gather on our border, and we do nothing. They order the surrender of our king, and we do nothing. They are treating our people no better than the dirt that crawled out of Entóntria, and we do nothing. If they attack, will we do nothing as well?!" Néigh told the council. Merle watched him fiercely,   
"It doesn't matter, we do not have the authority to control troop movements. Only the king and Onoír can order that and Onoír refuses to move without the king… In other words we're stuck" Merle told him, he continued as if not hearing a thing she said.   
"Whether I have the authority or not, if Von is not back soon, I will take the soldiers I need" Merle raised to her feet, banging the table with her fists,   
  
"That would be an act of Mutiny" Merle yelled at him across the table, Néigh frowned standing up, "If that's what you wish too call it then I suppose I'm committing it" 

Raised voices broke out across the table, each of the advisors trying to force their own voices to be heard over the others in the room. Merle and Néigh stood facing each other, each their eyes afire. A loud bang brought the advisors to silence, all eyes turning to the source of the sound. Poker stood his fist having impacted with the table,   
"Stop this talk of Mutiny, Néigh, Merle, calm yourselves. These are serious maters not to be taken lightly, and your squabbling like children," Poker told them, now that the ruckus had gone. Merle was about to talk back when the door to the room opened, a Fanelian soldier entering.   
"What is it?" Merle asked, the man straightened,   
"A Levi-ship has been spotted entering the city" He answered, Merle rolled her eyes,   
"So?" She informed him.   
"It's flying the flag of the Fanelian Kingship" He finished, Merle nodded,   
"Néigh Looks like you got your wish" She told him, and motioned to the door, "Come on" 

………… 

The trip had slowly passed like any other Nimura had the misfortune to be apart of. He never liked to fly, but as a cruel trick of fate he found himself drawn to the same place everyday, the same view off the side of the ship. Whether it was his subconscious desire to see the ground or just irony he wasn't entirely sure. 

They had crossed into Fanelia early that morning and now with night threatening they slowly approached the city of Fanel, her lights finally becoming visible in the distance, a beacon of civilization in a land of forests. He turned his eyes from the now blackened trees below them to his side, the firm figure of Luke coming into focus. During the trip he had reacquainted himself with his old friend though one subject had been sidelined, until now that is.   
"Luke" Nimura asked, his voice carrying in the night air, "What happened, with the family?" There was a gruelling silence, when Nimura nearly regretted asking the awkward question. Luke turned and leaned sideways on the bar of the floating ship, his long blond pony-tail blowing in the slight breeze of that evening. His features where firm, almost unmoving but he sighed.   
"Don't you already know?" He asked, his voice mellow, "You didn't ask them?" Nimura nodded,   
"Jennifer told me but I want to hear your side of the story. Why did you leave?" Nimura asked again with a wave of his hand, Luke nodded slowly,   
"There are only two men I truly trust in this world…" Luke told him, "And one hates the other"   
"Your father and Alan" Nimura clarified, and Luke continued to nod,   
"Father fought with Alan over Dawns disappearance. Soon afterwards he regretted it, I know he did, but he let his pride get in the way and over time the feeling turned to hate. I may have been young at the time but I refused to turn my back on my master, so I continued to train with Alan, in secret of course" Nimura just listened intently to Luke, some of the details he knew others where new to him but still he listened.   
"Anyway towards the end of my training Alan offered me a place in his fort as one of his personal people" Luke laughed, "You can guess my response. I accepted right away and went home to spread the good news. I assumed father would be happy for me, but his hatred had become greater than I had imagined" 

Nimura kept his eyes transfixed on Luke, concern on his face,   
"What happened?" He asked, Luke laughed again though not through humour.   
"Well there was a big fight over it, and I was told if I went I could never come home" Luke told him, "It may seem silly but some of the words he used dug deep. Called me a traitor to the family, and to your fathers memory" 

Nimura eyes turned fierce,   
"Its not silly at all! Little more can hurt a man than to have his loyalty questioned, and by your father too…" Nimura told him, his words losing focus, "But Luke that all happened because of tempers, I'm sure he regrets the words he used now" Luke shook his head,   
"Sometimes I think like that, I could just go home and mum would welcome me back with arms wide but then I remember"   
"Remember what?" Nimura asked, Luke turned, anger and uncertainty in his eyes,   
"What if he hates me now! Alan was his best friend and all it took was a few years to turn him into the world's worst man! What if he now feels the same about me?!" 

Luke sighed, the air turning silent once more. A cold breeze froze Nimura's arms, freeing several of his hairs. He thought back to his time at the bar, and how Gaddes had reacted to Luke's name even being mentioned. Could it be that he really did hate his son now. Nimura took a deep breath,   
"Luke, no matter how bad things get or how bad a fight comes between you, family is family. There is a special bond, which is almost impossible to break. Come the time you will be welcomed home" Nimura told him calmly, Luke smiled in return.   
"I don't know if that was all crap but you do know how to make someone feel better" Luke told him patting him on the back, "Come on, I'm sure you will want to be the first to be back on the ground when we dock" 

Nimura laughed,   
"Yeah" 

……… 

For Sadako the short two-day trip had felt like an eternity. She had spent almost the entire trip with her unconscious father, waiting for him to regain consciousness. She had listened carefully to Mole Mans orders on how to look after Von and had been following them to the letter. It was only in the morning of that last day that Von had finally regained consciousness. 

Since then the trip had felt a lot more fast flowing with the excitement of his awakening and the impending arrival in Fanel. Once he had awakened she and Von didn't have a moment's peace, with people coming in and out to the see the king. It was only in the early evening when she knew they were almost in Fanel when they were left alone together. 

It was Von he noticed first,   
"Sadako?" He asked her, she almost jumped to attention.   
"Yes"   
"Are they gone?" He asked, she took a look around the room and noticed that the room was indeed empty. She nodded, shuffling her chair closer to the bed,   
"They're gone," She answered, "Would you like me to go as well?" 

Von slowly shook his head,   
"No, please stay" Von asked taking hold of her hand, and she smiled,   
"Alright" Neither of them spoke for a couple of minutes, an awkward silence. It was Von, who finally broke it again,   
"Sadako, I'm sorry" Sadako looked up into his cold shaking gaze,   
"What for?" She asked. His gaze wavered as he looked away from her,   
"I have not been there for you when I should have been, your father should have been with you and for that I am sorry" He told her, a small smiled formed on her lips.   
"Von, there is nothing to be sorry for" She told him, he turned his gaze back to her,   
"But still, I'm sorry and if you would take me…" Von started his gaze shacking even more though he kept in contact with her eyes, "… I would like to be the father you never had" 

Listening to his words Sadako felt like her heart was going to explode. When she was young she would dream of her father, and later hate him for not being with her or her mother. She now understood why Hitomi never spoke of her father. She felt an overload of emotion, which she couldn't hold back. Reaching forward she grabbed Von round the neck, hugging him tightly. Von unsure how to react at first did nothing but then brought his arms around her holding her near to him. She buried her face into his shoulder, Von's shacking eyes steadying… his wavering heart becoming steadfast in his actions. 

Sadako's words came muffled from Von shoulder, her voice cracking,   
"Of course I would take you" Pulling her face from his shoulder she looked up into his eyes, her own reddened by tears, "If you would take me" 

Von gently nodded, to which her smiled widened. He tightened his grip around his daughter, for the first time in over twenty years Von's heart was at peace. He felt as if he would never let her go, but knew deep in him that he would have too. And from the corner of Von's own eye there leaked a tear, not of pain but of joy. He may have lost his beloved… but he had gained something just as precious. 

……… 

A brisk breeze blew, just adding to the cold night air the roof had to offer. Merles dress blew in the breeze, though she never noticed it, her attention solely focused on the bright lights of the Levi-ship crossing over the third wall of city floating majestically towards the castle, and its private Levi-port. 

The castle Kanzaki, so named as a mark of respect to the visitor from the mystic moon was, unlike its predecessor was built into the mountain itself. From the city, or lands around the castle could be seen though only the very front of it, the rest stretching deep into the mountain and plunging many of its rooms into perpetual darkness. Far above the castle itself on the roof the king's private Levi-port was housed. Only the king or his personal guests where allowed to use this port, most ships using the main Levi-port within the second section of the city. 

The torches on the Levi-ship shown in the night air, a large beacon floating over the people of the city. Many of the occupants of the streets below stood hypnotised by the ship, it being rare to see a Levi-ship flying in the city after nightfall. Merle took a deep breath as the ship approached, only a matter of minutes from them. 

She turned to Von's advisors, who had gathered behind her,   
"No discussion here, this is not the place" She told them, "We will head downstairs" One of the advisors snorted,   
"Why not bring it up here? Why should we wait?" Merle kept her temper in check, if it wasn't a place for them to argue it wasn't a place for her to get angry either. Waving her hand she motioned to the city below the castle,   
"With the way you lot go on, the whole city will hear you…" She told them, "And do you really want them to see how you all really act" The advisor who had challenged her looked away and said something though Merle couldn't hear it, the Levi-ship now close enough to start effecting their hearing. She turned back to the now docking ship with a fake smile. 

It was only a moment after the ship had fully come to a stop and it was safe to disembark that Von, supported by Sadako slowly made his way off the ship directly towards his entourage of advisors. Behind them, Nimura stood at the gangway Luke beside him, "You know its not too late to change your mind" Nimura told him; he only smiled and shook his head.   
"No, my place is here now, but who knows what the future holds" Luke answered, Nimura nodded in agreement.   
"Then I will see you when that day comes" Nimura told him before turning and starting down from the ship. Several steps later Luke added,   
"On that day we shall" 

As Von reached the throng of advisors he greeted them sarcastically,   
"A royal welcome?" Von asked, "What's the occasion" Behind Merle each of the advisors kneeled and bowed to him. Merle approached him and supported him on the opposite side Sadako had been, she nodded to Sadako,   
"I'll help him from here" Then turning up to Von she saw the realization that something was wrong coming to his eyes.   
"Von, we have some important matters to discuss" 

Von slowly nodding before allowing her to lead him back towards the entrance to the castle. If it were any other time he may have complained or not been as accepting, but he knew that something was happening, he had never seen Merle so calm upon meeting him. And whatever was happening it was big… It appeared he wasn't the only one with a story to tell. 

Sadako could feel that something was wrong, though she had only met Merle a hand full of times she had never seen her so… dossal. Nimura came up beside her and tipped her in the back,   
"Coming?" He asked, she nodded and began to follow the group. Poker broke off from the main part of the group and blocked their way,   
"Sorry children but this does not concern you," He said before turning his back on them and following the rest of the group. 

They stood there until the group had disappeared into the castle,   
"Does not concern us?" Nimura asked angrily, "What's that meant to mean?!" Sadako stepped forward,   
"Children!" She shouted after them, "What do you mean by children?!" No response came from the now out of sight group but Nimura placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned to face him,   
"Don't worry about it," He told her. She nodded,   
"Yeah, I suppose" 

Putting her hands behind her back Sadako calmly started to approach the doorway into the castle, Nimura at her heels. She stopped as the warm air from the inside the castle hit her.   
"Sadako?" Nimura asked, "I'm going into town for a minute, wanna come?" Sadako shook her head,   
"Thanks but no, I want to get some sleep" She told him, he shrugged his shoulders,   
"Alright" 

Behind them the Levi-ship, wasting no time pulled itself from the Levi-port and back into the air, ready for its long trip back to Asturia. Paying no attention to it, Sadako and Nimura headed into the warm castle, each with completely different things on their minds. 

……… 

"Hi Jennifer, I'm back" Nimura's voice drifted into the night air, he shook his head angrily,   
"No that's not right". Upon leaving the castle he made his way through the castles grounds and then into the city below. Crossing through the courtyard of the kings he became painfully aware at the number of people who where whispering. He would have been more self-conscious but they whispered before he appeared and after he left. Somewhere in the city rumours where spreading and hot ones too. 

Soon enough he was standing outside Sarah's Inn and about to enter when he because uncomfortable. He had a bad feeling, but he attributed it to seeing Jennifer again, and after spending longer away than he had promised. So he waited outside and was practising how he should greet her.   
"I'm sorry Jennifer, but we did get attacked by Levi-ships, soldiers and dragons" He said, he shook his head right away,   
"No that won't do…" Nimura said, "Sounds like I'm bragging" 

"Don't be sorry, I'm not!" He continued and again shook his head,   
"I won't even start with what's wrong with that" Nimura hit the side of his head several times as if trying to focus himself. He sighed, his breath sending a long plumb of white into the cold night air. Looking up at the half-moon he shivered from the cold, and really wished he was inside in the warm. 

Focusing himself he straightened and clenched his fists,   
"All right, focus" He told himself, "The sooner this is done the quicker we'll be in the warm" He was about to continue when the door to Sarah's inn opened. The shouts and yells from a happy bar floated into the street along with Sarah's voice,   
"Please return soon" 

The large man in the doorway walked out, his whole body covered in a large black cloak, his face hooded by a hood of the same colour. He closed the door and most of the noise evaporated. The man was not much taller than Nimura but he was built a lot stronger. He stopped as he spotted Nimura and though he couldn't see through the mans hood he could have sworn he had smiled, Nimura couldn't explain it but he felt like he had seen this man before. After a quick pause the man continued past Nimura. He ruffled Nimura's hair as he passed,   
"Good boy" The man mocked in a deep voice, though Nimura got the impression it was faked. Normally Nimura would have reacted violently to such an act but his mind was else where, 'Who was he?' He question pulsed through his mind before it came to him. 

Nimura turned in a flash and yelled to the man,   
"Stop!" He yelled, "Your that man from the desert! Géaroid!" The man turned for a second before belting into a run down the street. Nimura pulling himself into a run and chased after the man all else forgotten. Nimura chased him down the street for a minute, he seemly going in the direction of the castle. The defensive turrets standing above them menacingly,   
"Stop there!" Nimura yelled knowing full rightly that he wasn't going to stop because he told him too, "I said stop" 

The man turned a corner just a stone throws from the courtyard of the kings. Nimura turned the corner following him only to find himself faced with a dead end, the base of one of the castles defensive turrets at the end and there was no sign of the man in the alleyway. Several minutes later Nimura turned and returned to Sarah's Inn in defeat. 

Dragging his feet he came to a complete stop outside the door and took a deep breath. His chase had killed any wish of his to practise. With a few brisk steps he entered the bar, the noise and heat hitting him like a brick wall. Looking around he could see the room was packed, each seat filled with happy customers. A throng of customers where gathered round the bar, Sarah trying her hardest to serve drinks though it appeared to Nimura her mind was elsewhere. 

The door closing behind him he cleared the few steps to the bar, and leaned onto the surface. He waited a moment for Sarah to free from tending and called over to her,   
"Evening Sarah" 

Catching sight of him Sarah seemed a little taken aback,   
"Nimura?" She asked, "Is that you?" He nodded,   
"Its nice to be back" She presented a faint smile,   
"And Von? Has he returned?" She asked, her voice barely audible by the loud bar. 

Nimura didn't catch the grave tone of her voice and answered casually,   
"Of course, but before we start on that, that man in the black cloak, you know him?" He asked anxiously. It was now twice that that man had slipped through his figures, and he didn't like it when someone could do that so easily.   
"Who?" She asked innocently,   
"Big guy, black cloak and hood, left just a few minutes ago" Nimura substantiated. She hook her head,   
"I know who you mean but this was the first time he's been here. You know we get a lot of one time customers like him" Nimura didn't understand why but he got a feeling that she was being economical with the truth, though rubbed it off. 

Nimura shrugged his shoulders,   
"I know who you want to see…" Sarah told him with a smile, "...I'll get her now" And before Nimura could protest she was off and lost behind the large crowd. Nimura leaned on the bar, and let his mind stray. More had happened in the past few weeks than he cared to remember. It made him shudder to think, nothing in his life had remained. Everything around him had changed, did that mean he too had changed? Was he being honest with himself, was he who he thought himself to be? 

His shook his head, banishing such thoughts. He was who he was, and that was that. Turning round he looked across the bar again. The fire at the back of the room looked very appealing to him, standing by the draftee door. As he listened to the happy voices something occurred to him. 

When he had left the inn was dead, for several days he was the only one there. Why was there the sudden change in character? Rising off the bar he tipped his neighbour in the shoulder grabbing his attention. Turning from his friends he greeted Nimura,   
"Yes young man?"   
"Is something being celebrated?" Nimura asked, his neighbour laughed finding something very funny in his question. When he calmed himself he looked upon Nimura seriously,   
"Where have you been mate? Under a rock?" He asked Nimura nodded,   
"I've just got back into town, what happened?" Nimura asked, now quite anxious to know what had changed the mood so dramatically. 

"Entóntria attacked the alliance! They attacked Fraid!" The man called out happily, "Not only that but they launched a simultaneous attack on Basram!" Nimura didn't understand so he asked, confusion on his voice,   
"Isn't that a bad thing?" The man shook his head,   
"They may have attacked but our forces where too much for them. They ran like little girls soon enough, they'll think twice before attacking us again!" The man then let out a tremendous laugh and turned back to his friends happily and took another gulp of his drink. 

Nimura too turned back to the bar, but something didn't sit well with him. There was something off about that story, something didn't feel right but he ignored it as he caught sight of Jennifer battling the throng to get to him. He turned to face her, a smile on his face then he caught sight of her expression. 

"What's wrong?" He asked as she reached him, his smile replaced with concern. At first she did not answer and just looked at the floor. He was about to ask again when her hand connected painfully with his cheek. Reeling from the slap he turned to face her, her reddened eyes, her face torn with anger. 

"WHY?!" She yelled at him, the happy voices around the room coming to an abrupt silence, "Why did you lie to me?!" Nimura was in shock, trying to come to grips with what was happening, the silence around them was deafening.   
"I…" Nimura started before she cut him off.   
"Why did you not tell me where you came from?! What you did?!" She continued, her eyes beginning to leak tears, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"But I didn't" Nimura said, his voice crackled. She glared up at him,   
"Don't lie to me!" She yelled, ever more tears escaping, "Don't lie!" Nimura took a step forward, and brought his hand forward to her. She batted it away,   
"Don't touch me Rebel scum!" She yelled, and with a turn of her heel she ran back into the room, the crowd making a path for her as she ran. All eyes focused, piecing on Nimura he turned, Sarah catching his eye,   
"Nimura?" She asked sympathetically, he just shook his head,   
"Its alright, goodnight" 

And stepped out of the inn, yes it had been an eventful few weeks… and he had made some terrible mistakes in that time, some very terrible mistakes. 

……… 

The advisor room was once again filled, but now with the king a new more focused feeling had filtered through. None of them dared to speak, as Merle filled Von in on current events. Von could barely breath… Things where advancing faster than he could have imagined. 

"We're sure this is true?" Von asked, his voice no more than a whisper, "We are sure he is dead?" Merle nodded slowly,   
"We confirmed it after initial word had arrived. We know you had nothing to do with this, but what is going on Von?" She asked, Von took a deep breath. He wanted to cry, to punch something, anything to let his emotions out. He swallowed, forcing his mind to focus; he couldn't let them out, yet.   
"We have stumbled into something big…" Von answered, "…Something very big" 

The room, if it where possible became even quieter, each of the advisors listening intently, encase they missed a single word and Von continued,   
"We came across the troubles in Zaibach by accident, but discovering that has been the pebble in the pond. As you know I went to see King Dryden prior to a meeting of the alliance council in Norte. Upon leaving Dryden's presence Alan and I split up, he went on a mission to inform other alliance members while I would return here prior to heading to Norte" He told them, several advisors where nodding there heads as they took the information in, other just folded there arms and listened. 

"Upon leaving Palas we where attacked and our Levi-ship blown out of the sky. Whoever did this they did not want us to convene the leaders of the alliance. Previous information had already connected Chid to the events in Zaibach, but he did not have the power to do this on his own. The ship that attacked us could only have come from Basram; no other nation has the technology to build a ship like that. This means that this goes right to the top, at least three kingdoms of the alliance in on it. Fraid, Basram and Asturia. Dawn's death, the violence in Zaibach, the attack on Alan and myself, and the army on our boarders… they are all connected. Whatever we have stumbled into, it goes far beyond the alliance," He continued before coming to a complete stop. For a moment the room was silent, letting the information register. 

"But why would they have attacked you and Sir Shazar" One of the advisors asked, Von frowned,   
"I would have thought that was obvious, they don't want this information becoming public knowledge or us to stand in their way" Von told him, "If that means the death of a king, a famous knight and a few soldiers… so be it" There were several gasps, though Poker through the whole meeting hadn't said a word, or reacted in anyway. 

"Now something doesn't add up here" Néigh asked from the end of the table, "Why are Fraid massing on the border? Do they intend to invade?" Von shook his head sadly,   
"A week ago I would have said 'no way' but now…" He told him, "…I'm not so sure. If they back off now I could be quite a risk to them"   
"Invade?" One of the advisors stuttered,   
"They cant…" Came another voice,   
"Perhaps we should consider surrender…" Another started before being cut off violently, a fist smashing off the table and a voice echoing across the room.   
"NEVER!" Came Pokers voice, "They have already attacked our King! Threatened us and framed us! This cannot stand; even if we must fight alone we mustn't back down! Fanelia once let people walk over her but no more, Surrender is not an option!" 

It appeared that all the air had been sucked from the room, each pair of eyes focusing squarely on Poker. Loosening his fists he sat back down.   
"I agree with Poker" Néigh informed them, "Even if we did surrender there are no assurances of what they would do. Too many of us know the truth… there would be a massacre"   
"It's a little early for us to be talking about invasions and massacres. Anyway Chid couldn't unless they have more than half of the alliance leaders backing him" One of the advisors reminded them, to which Von nodded,   
"Yes but we know at least half are already on his side. The question is where Daedalus and Cesario stand" 

Merle laughed,   
"Well with 'that' Steward in Cesario we can be sure they will stay out of this entirely" There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room. Pulling himself from his chair Von stood up. He turned his gaze to his advisors, and took in each of their faces, each scared of what this may mean. Fanelia had known war in recent years but never since the war with Zaibach has their been a war on her own soil.   
"We have to hope for the best… but plan for the worst. Unfortunately no matter what happens we are in for a long road, but Fanelia shall prevail, as she always has" 

There were triumph roars from the advisors around the room. 'We have started on a long road, but we shall not run. Fanelia will not be walked over, even if it means the splitting of the alliance…' 

……… 

Nimura sat in his small room; the gentle flame of a candle offered his only light. The light from outside had all but faded away, even the houses from the city failing to offer some relief from the darkness, their candles long extinguished. He sat at a small desk next to the window with a quill in his hand, and a blank piece of paper in front of him. He had been their for hours trying to write but every time he put the quill to paper his eyes would wander to the window and the windows that he knew belonged to Sarah's inn. 

What had happened in the bar replayed in his mind time and time again, and the worst thing about it was he knew it was entirely his fault. Jennifer had made it perfectly clear how she felt about rebels and his cause and yet he failed to tell her who he really was. He was no longer the Nimura she remembered but he thought that wouldn't matter, for a while at least. 

He wanted to apologize to her, but he didn't really know how to go about it. He hadn't had much experience with such things, and he doubted she would see him, even if he had asked. This left him with but one option, a letter, and thus the quill and paper. 

For many more hours that he sat in that little hard chair, writing and re-writing the same letter, changing it time and time again until he had come up with a letter he believed conveyed his apology adequately. It was in the early hours of the morning that Nimura folded the letter and placed the page into a small brown envelope. Then with looped letters he addressed it to Jennifer and turned it over. Dripping some wax from his candle onto the envelopes back he sealed it, and let it dry. 

With a sigh he lifted himself from his chair and dragging his feet crossed to his bed. He let out a quiet but unexpected cry as he stood on something sharp in the darkness. Hopping one legged the rest of the distance he sat on the bed and raised his foot onto his knee. Bringing the candle to his foot he caught sight of the blood, and small piece of glass that pierced his foot. He pulled it from his foot and threw it to join the rest of the glass shards that still littered his floor. Placing pressure on the wound, he sighed remembering how he had reacted to learning the truth about Sanjiyan… He doubted he would even hear the rest of that story. 

Once he was sure that the bleeding had stopped he tied a piece of cloth around the cut and got into bed. Placing his head on the pillow he cleared his mind, and it was only a matter of minutes before sleep took him and he was allowed at least a few hours of rest. 

……… 

A young Nimura struggled under the weight of the load he was carrying. He was slowly making his way through the stone corridors of his new rebel base, and still being the new kid there he was getting all the worst jobs that nobody wanted. At the moment he was transporting a few dozen swords from one place to another. It had been three weeks since he had first come to the rebels base with Letús and most the of the others there treated him like an outsider but he didn't really care that much. For the first time in years he had a place he could call home. 

He passed through empty corridor after empty corridor, most of the rebels being outside training at the moment. It was unbelievably quiet, the only noise coming from him and the swords pummels dragging across the ground. He paused for a moment and wiped his brow of sweat. He was quite tired but he was determined to complete his task even if it was a little more than he could handle. 

"To much for you, Alliance boy?" A voice mocked him from behind. Nimura turned to see two large men, both in their late twenties. One of them had a long brown hair, a ponytail falling down his back; his face dotted with untidy stubble and bore a cruel smile. The other stood behind him his face clean-shaven but with bushy black hair. He watched Nimura from behind his friend as if he didn't really want to be there at all. 

"What your not used to labour?" He man with brown hair asked, Nimura shook his head,   
"That's not it…" Nimura told him trying to defend himself, "…They're just heavy" The man let out a tremendous roar of a laugh,   
"Too heavy?" 

He walked over to the Nimura and lifted the load from him with one hand and laughed again,   
"Heavy? A baby could carry these!" He mocked him. Nimura just looked to his feet,   
"I'm trying," He told them weakly. Outstretching his arms he prepared to receive the swords back from the man. The man dropped them out of the air onto his arms causing him to buckle under the sudden weight and fall to the ground. Nimura cried out in pain, one of his arms trapped under the mound of swords,   
"I can't feel my arm!" Nimura cried, and the man smiled pulling his sword from its sheath.   
"Then this will be a lot easier" 

Looking down into the eyes of Nimura he could see the fear of the child. Rising his sword to Nimura's neck he cried out,   
"Please don't" The man slowly shook his head and prepared to strike, when his friend came up behind him,   
"Talus! Do you mean to kill the boy?" His friend asked angrily. Talus turned his attention to his friend,   
"Stay out of this Sanjiyan…" Talus told him, "… If Letús were to find out who this brat was… no it would be much simpler to deal with him, here and now" 

Nimura in front of them began to wimpier,   
"Please don't kill me," He cried, "Please don't" Talus raised his sword back to the boys throat, and shook his head again. Behind him Sanjiyan unsheathed his own sword, and brought the tip to rest in Talus's back.   
"Sanjiyan" He asked very angrily, "What in God's name are you doing!" 

"Lower your sword" Sanjiyan ordered him, "I didn't agree to murdering a child"   
"We have no choice in the matter" Talus told him trying to keep his cool,   
"There is always a choice" Sanjiyan told him, "Now lower your sword" Talus groaned angrily before doing what he was told to. Sanjiyan removed his own from Talus's back, and turning Talus faced him,   
"You know what this means Sanjiyan" Talus asked him and Sanjiyan nodded. Turning his back on Sanjiyan he walked off down the corridor,   
"For this day forward we are enemies" 

Sanjiyan didn't move until Talus was long gone. A small sniffle from Nimura reminded him to the boy's presence. Dropping his sword he knelt down beside the lad, and lifted the swords from his arm,   
"Are you alright?" Sanjiyan asked. Nimura shook his head,   
"I can't feel my arm" Nimura told him between sobs. Sanjiyan felt it, calmly,   
"Its broken, I'll take you to the…" Sanjiyan started but Nimura had already passed out from the pain. Sanjiyan sighed, lifting the boy in his arms,   
"I guess I'm at least partly responsible for you now" 

……… 

Back in Fanel Nimura slowly opened his eyes, bringing him back. He rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes and look up at the ceiling of his light filled room. The sun was shining outside, covering everything with brilliant light. Nimura sighed and brought himself into a sitting position on the side of the bed. He covered his eyes from the light and shook his head. He didn't understand why this room made him remember things. It may have been a dream but it was something that really happened to him, so many years ago. 

He cupped his face, the light washing over him before pulling himself to his feet. Quickly putting some clothes on struggled to keep himself on his feet, still half asleep. Stumbling across the room he made his way to his chair by the window and threw himself into it. With a sigh he looked out across the city. He felt like his head was spinning, but closing his eyes he took on some form of normality. He just lay back in the chair, ignoring the outside world, the calls, shouts and general jolly atmosphere from the city being blocked out. 

He was only brought back to reality by a loud rapping at his door. Removing himself from the chair again he crossed to the door and with a twist of his wrist opened it. Nimura found himself face to face with a young gentleman, in common dress. He held in his hand a small letter; Nimura couldn't make out the address though it was written unusually enough in green ink. The man bowed to him respectfully and then asked   
"Mr Kosime?" Nimura nodded, and he offered him the letter.   
"This letter was delivered by currier this morning, it is addressed to you" He informed Nimura. Nimura took the letter and thanked the man,   
"Thank you". The man bowed again before continuing on with his work. Nimura closed the door and looked down at the letter in his hand. Turning it around to open it he caught sight of the seal and gasped. Ripping it open he read it with utmost heist. 

……… 

Sadako hummed happily as she let the warm sunshine cover her whole body. She had awoken that morning with a highly positive feeling, she couldn't help but feel positive when the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and not a cloud was in the sky. She had gotten up and out immediately. On a day like this she couldn't bare the thought of being cooped up inside, and had gone straight into the gardens, and was now lying only a few meters from the same tree she would usually hide under when the castle proved too noisy for her tastes. 

"Its good to be home" She said under her breath before stopping herself and rose off the grass. She sat with a perplexed look,   
"When did I start to think of this place as home?" She asked herself, though offering no answer. Since she first arrived in Gaea she had suffered a lot, and experienced hardship like she had never back on earth… but also learned so much about herself. Even though, she had never even considered calling this place home… but she just did. She shrugged her shoulders and lied back down onto the grass happily. Weather this place was home or not the whether was better. 

She smiled inwardly, for the first time in a awhile for she was positive about her situation. For the first time in her life she knew who her father was, and she could now be with him… and he too wanted to be with her. She stretched her arms out, relaxing herself on the soft grass. 

Her smile turning to a frown as she looked up at the perfect sky above her. She could see nothing but she knew that storm clouds where gathering above… that something big was going to happen. She sighed; hoping that when it came it would be later rather than sooner. As time wore on her mind turned to what Von had told here, so many days back now.   
"When someone comes from the mystic moon they are fated to complete a task, once this task is completed then they may return to their home… but not before" She quoted the words aloud, and slowly contemplated their meaning. Thinking about them the same problem came to her, how was she meant to complete a task when she didn't even know what the task was? 

She once again let her problem roll around in her head, time and time again trying to make sense of the problem. Thinking of it logically she guessed her mother had gone through the same sort of bother, with an unknown problem to be solved in a foreign land. She laughed, at least now she had people who knew her mother and could help her, which is more than Hitomi had when she was there. She smiled ironically,   
"I guess in comparison I have it pretty easy!" She joked, though nobody laughed. 

The problem continued to bother her for a few minutes but it for forced clear from her mind when a voice reached her ears,   
"How did I know I would find you here?" The voice asked, Sadako knew instantly who's voice it was. Opening her eyes, the form of Nimura came into sight. With a smile she brushed her hair back and pulled herself into a sitting position.   
"Good morning" She greeted him. He nodded in reply and sat down next to her. She was going to speak again when she caught sight of his serous face, gazing into the distance with no real focus in his eyes.   
"What's wrong?" She asked, becoming concerned. His gaze unmoving Nimura slipped his hand into a pocket in his trousers and pulled out a small letter, the address written in green. Sadako watched as he freed the letter and brought it to rest held out in front of her, offering it. Un-sure of herself she took the small letter from him and looked it over closely. 

Turning it over she saw the seal of the letter was already broken. The seal bore the image of two circles, one covering the other, below them, multiple tiny figures were depicted. Removing the paper from within the letter she looked over to Nimura but his gaze still remained unfocused. She opened the letter and read it aloud, 

"Nimura,   
Our last parting was not as I would have wanted it to be, and that is a mistake I now regret and would like to correct. I'm sure you have a lot of question, questions that I would like to set clear to you. I see things developing that you could not hope to see, and I want to offer you a proposal, please come to the Fanelian Great Lake, soon" 

Looking down the letter Sadako caught sight of the signature and gasped,   
"Sanjiyan? Sanjiyan sent this?" Nimura nodded slowly,   
"He did… that seal is that of our old Zaibach rebels cell. The sun covered by the moon, throwing the people into darkness" 

A cold breeze knocked some of Nimura's hairs out of place,   
"Where did it come from?" Sadako asked motioning to the letter. Nimura put his hair back into place,   
"A currier delivered it to the castle this morning, I didn't even get it quick enough to catch up to the man" Nimura told her, his voice sticking to the same monotone. Sadako could only imagine what was going through his head, She knew how much he had suffered at the hands of Sanjiyan but she couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for what had happened.   
"What are you going to do?" She asked, trying to make the question sound casual. Nimura turned to measure her reaction but she had already turned from him. He looked down upon the grass at his feet,   
"I'm going to meet him" 

For a moment the only sound was that of the gentle breeze in the leaves of the tree above them. Far off in the distance of the city yet another Levi-ship crossed the cities walls and made its way to the Levi-port. When Sadako spoke her voice was no more than a whisper,   
"Why?" She asked Nimura, who's eyes where still glued to the grass.   
"Because I have to," Nimura answered ambiguously. Sadako sighed,   
"Why do you have too?" She asked, this time hoping to get to the real reason. 

"Why?" He answered, rising his head, "Because there are questions I want answered, questions only he can answer!" Nimura turned and looked right into her eyes,   
"He said he knew of something…" He continued, "What if it's important?"   
"He could be lying" Sadako told him taken aback by his comments.   
"Yes" Nimura answered, now calmed, "But what if he wasn't? What if he has information we need? You have seen what's been happening around us, if there is even a slight chance this could help then we must risk it" It was Sadako's turn to look at her feet,   
"I've seen more than you could possible know," She told him, her voice weak. Nimura shook his head and turned to her again,   
"I'm sorry" He apologized, "I shouldn't have been… Sorry" 

"When do you leave?" She asked, her voice still weakened, Nimura sighed,   
"Almost right away. I just wanted you to know and too…" he told her his voice fizzling out. Sadako raised her head and gave him a faint smile,   
"Good luck" She wished him, "And don't be gone too long," Nimura returned the smile before getting to his feet. He took a few steps before turning back to her,   
"Sadako?" He asked, she looked up.   
"Yes?" She answered 

"I would be happy if you could come with me," He told her. It took a second for what had been said to register with her, but when it did her faint smile vanished to be replaced by a much larger one. Jumping to her feet, she came up beside him and said,   
"Then what are we waiting for" 

……… 

The castles library was an unbelievable large room, more like a hall than a storehouse for books. It stretched upwards four stories, the height of the castle itself. Being at the back of the castle the room had no windows in its walls, where only bookshelves stood lining the room's borders. The light for the room would come from the massive skylights that were built into the roof of the hall. Each level of the library contained books on different subjects, from history to philosophy, form religion to cookery, from fiction to weapons of war. 

Each of the floors of the library where hollowed in the centre allowing the light from the skylights to spread down to the lowest level, the centre of the bottom level occupied with three massive tables, surrounded by chairs for those referencing the books. The room was now darkened, night having fallen, the room having only one occupant. The single candle burned solemnly beside its owner positioned at one of the three large tables. The mans face half lit by the light, the candle being moved depending on the page he was reading. He was Von Fanel. 

Turning page after page Von fought his way thought the book, not treating the pages with the respect they deserved. With each passing page he appeared to become more and more agitated as if unable to find what he was looking for in the book. Surrendering he closed the book violently and replaced it with another, then started to flick through its pages too. 

Again after a few minutes of checking that book he slammed it shut, and lied his head down on the table exhausted. Von only looked up from the table when he became aware of another light having entered the room and was making its way towards him. Looking at the person he couldn't make them out the light being the only thing that he could see. He focused his eyes but it was no good, he still couldn't make them out,   
"Who's there?!" He asked angrily. After a moment the reply came,   
"Its only me" Returned the voice of Merle, he relaxed a little and placed his head down on the table again. Merle took the seat next to him and wrapped her arms around Von, and lowered her head onto his shoulder.   
"What is it you're doing at this hour?" She asked as if just happy to be with him. He slowly rose off the table, and looked at her glumly.   
"I've been looking for Alan," He answered; looking to the table she caught sight of the mountain of books that littered the table. She sighed,   
"Well have you found him?" She asked 

Von suddenly became angry banging his fist off the pile of books.   
"I've look through them all, all of these books and he isn't mentioned anywhere!" Von yelled, his voice echoing within the large hall. Merle let go of him, moving away. Clenching his fist, digging it into the books he turned to her,   
"He did great things… but nothing" Von told her, his voice now no more than a whisper, "Nothing" 

Merle sighed, lifting his clenched fit off the books, several of which fell from the pile. Cupping her hands she brought them round his fist, and held it tightly. He turned his distraught eyes to meet with hers,   
"This will not bring him back," She told him, clenching his hand tighter, "No matter how much pain you cause yourself it will not bring him back. It is not your fault, you did not hold the blade that killed him" He dropped his eyes from the hers,   
"Just like I didn't kill Dawn?" He asked, his voice still no more than a whisper. Merle brought her hands to his face, and forced him to look at her,   
"You did not kill Alan, you did not kill Dawn," She told him forcefully. Von looked away from her, letting his gaze fall elsewhere   
"If it wasn't for me…" 

She forced him to look at her again,   
"You didn't kill them!" She told him again. He attempted to look away but Merle held him tightly. Her piercing eyes felt like they where looking right through him, though at the same time they where comforting to him. He didn't know if he wished to look from her or not. Letting his defences drop Von hugged Merle tightly, burying his face in her shoulder, and began to sob. Looking down upon him Merle smiled and brought her arms him comforting.   
"Just relax…. Its alright now" 

……… 

The small fire provided the only heat to Nimura and Sadako. They had set the small fire as night had fallen around them, not wanting to ride in the darkness of night. Borrowing a horse from the castle stables they had headed out from the city straight away, and had spent the day riding south through the forest. 

Nimura now watched Sadako through the crackling flames of the fire, their horse tied up on the edge of their clearing. Sadako was steering the contents of a pot bubbling over the heat of the small fire. She sighed over the pot, and looked angrily at Nimura who appeared to be enjoying the spectacle.   
"Remind me why I have to do this?" Sadako asked him, he smiled inwardly.   
"Because I did all the cooking when Von was unconscious," he reminded her, "Just think of it as repaying a debt" She gave him a disapproving glace before returning to the gently simmering pot. Continuing her work, Sadako changed the subject,   
"Is there anything between us and this great lake or is it just boring forest all the way?" She asked, to which Nimura leaned back on his hands. He waved one of his hands in front of him as if emphasising a point to her.   
"You have to remember Sadako that Fanelia is almost just one big forest, with a few towns dotted around but with the exception of Fanel and Urthas there are no real population centres," He told her with a little vigour in his voice. He didn't often get to show off his knowledge, and when he got the opportunity he liked to saver it. Sadako stopped stirring the contents of the pot and looked up,   
"You mean it is just forest?" 

Nimura shook his head,   
"It may not be a population centre but tomorrow we will be passing through something interesting that is not forest, but I'm not telling you" Nimura taunted her, "I want it to be a surprise" Nimura let out a happy laugh," Its more fun that way" Sadako scowled and stuck her tongue out at him,   
"Fine I didn't want to know anyway" Ignoring her last gesture Nimura leaned back onto the hard dirt and looked up at the sky above. He let his eyes glide over the moon and the stars, the branches of the trees in-crutching on their view. He smiled,   
"It is a beautiful county" he commented. Sadako sniggered,   
"Really?" She asked snidely "I thought you didn't like Fanelia" 

Nimura raised his hand and waged his finger at her disapprovingly,   
"I never said I didn't like Fanelia," he told her, "Only her king… and recent events have made me have to question that" Sadako looked down into the pot and began to stir again,   
"What do you mean by that?" She asked, he sighed sadly and thought of how best to word his thoughts on the matter,   
"Well back on the Levi-ship I was talking to Luke. One of things we discussed was the fallout between him and his father. He made it clear that the hatred, which at first was small, grew, until it consumed any chance of reconciliation. I think that's how it was with me and Von" He tried to explain, "I was angry because it appeared to me that he had abandoned my father, mother and myself. That anger turned to hatred with time, and it was unfounded anger to begin with" He turned his head and looked sideways into the darkness of the forest,   
"Is this making any form of sense?" He asked, he wasn't sure he even fully understood it himself. She nodded slowly in reply,   
"It does..." She told him before adding under her breath, "More than you will ever know" 

Nimura pulled himself off the ground and returned to a sitting position,   
"Enough on this depressing subject… tell me more about you and the mystic moon," Nimura asked, and Sadako smiled.   
"Alright but their isn't much to tell" She warned him before continuing, "I was raised in the city by my mother with two of her friends Yucari and Amano. I didn't have many friends as I grew up but we where more like a group of a friends than a family anyway. I was picked on at school but all kids where at one point or another, but I tried not to let it bother me" Nimura anxiously motioned for her to continue; almost as is he was afraid she would stop the story short.   
"Well, I was also trained by my mother in swordplay and even using myself as a weapon if the need should arise. I was about to take my university entrance exam when I was beamed to Gaea and everything was turned on its head" She took a deep breath, "My favourite colour is red, I enjoy sport and green apples. That's my life in a nutshell" 

Nimura nodded and she motioned to him,   
"Now your turn" She asked, "Tell me a little about yourself" Nimura shrugged,   
"Its only fair…" He started, "Well when I was younger mum and dad raised me but, father was also a teacher figure in my life. He taught me everything I knew, whether it was mathematics or swordplay he would teach me. He used to say that I had to practise my skills until the day I could beat him, only then would I be able to truly separate myself from him and stop being known only as Dawn Kosime's Son. Don't get me wrong, my mother also taught me things, but not in a teacher sort of way" He then paused for a moment as if considering whether to mention the next chapter in the story, Nimura lowered his head as he continued the next piece,   
"Well you know what happened between my fathers disappearance and my departure from Fanel… so I'll just skip it" He raised his eyes again, "I wandered around Zaibach before I found and joined up with the rebels. Like you when I was there I had no real friends… but there was one person I thought was my friend" Nimura just fell silent, and Sadako adding,   
"Sanjiyan" 

Nimura slowly nodded before returning to the story,   
"You know about me becoming leader and the more recent events in the story. Sanjiyan, he was my friend… that's why I'm going now. He may have been acting but we were friends for so many years, I want to give him the benefit of the doubt and believe there really was a reason for all this happening" Sadako smiled,   
"I understand… friendship is a hard thing to let go of… for the faithful anyway" 

Sadako looked down into the pot before announcing happily,   
"I think it is done" Lowering a small spoon into the contents she picked some of the stew up upon it. Tasting it, her eye twitched and Nimura advanced towards the pot, a stupid looking grin on his face,   
"What is it good?" He asked. She swallowed and answered her voice low in the air,   
"I'm not sure" She lied, "You try" and offered Nimura the spoon. He took some of the stew and tried it. He forced himself to swallow… it was terrible. He turned to Sadako,   
"How much seasoning did you use?" He asked, she looked dumfounded,   
"You use Seasoning in a stew?" She replied. Nimura dropped his head into his hands and began to laugh,   
"Here I'll show you" He told her before grabbing his bag and removing a few small containers, "I show you" Sadako nodded unsurely, not knowing what she had gotten herself into. 

……… 

It was early the next morning when Sadako and Nimura returned to the main road and their trip south. They rode for several hours without seeing another soul, the road all but deserted. Then slowly the odd person would come across their path, and then more and more, the road becoming packed with people. Sadako took her eyes off the road for a second to see Nimura's reaction to the sudden mass of people around them. His face told her this was normal so she thought nothing more of it and rode on through. 

As they continued down the road the trees began to thin, several small buildings replacing them and becoming more common. Nimura's arms around Sadako, as she rode their horse. Once the buildings where now dense enough to be called a town Sadako came to a stop, just as the road came to an end. She turned to Nimura,   
"Ok, where are we?" She asked, Nimura acted like he had just woken up though Sadako knew it was only an act,   
"What?" He asked looking around, "Ah, we're here" Nimura jumped off the side of the horse and motioned for Sadako to follow him. Lowering herself from their horse, Sadako stepped for the first time onto the cobbled street, and led the horse with her as she followed. Looking around her the houses and building reminded her of Fanel, but on a smaller scale, and she could defiantly see a lot more Fanelian soldiers than their would be on the streets of Fanel. Continuing she came to an abrupt stop beside Nimura who was standing on the edge a deep caesium, right where the road came to an end.   
"What is this place?" She gasped, Nimura smiled,   
"Welcome to 'The gates to the forest'" 

What Sadako saw before her she could barely bring herself to believe. The caesium that stood in front of her stretched out before them for at least half a mile, in the centre of which appeared to be a castle. At first glance the castle appeared to be floating in mid-air, but in-fact was built on a pile of rock, which stretched out of the hole. The castle was huge, surrounded by massive walls, soldiers everywhere on it. On the side opposite to them there was a large stone bridge, which appeared to be defying gravity through gulfing the seemingly bottomless pit. This bridge was being crossed by dozens of people, horses and carts, each either entering or leaving the city at leisure. This bridge was mirrored by another on their side, which was also granting people entrance to the central castle. 

"Nimura what is this place?" Sadako asked, barely able to get the words out. The sight was truly stunning. Nimura turned to her with a smile,   
"Surprise" Nimura said reminding her of his words from the night before. She returned the smile,   
"Its magnificent but what kind of town is it" She asked continuing to stare in awe at the structure.   
"Town?" Nimura laughed, "This is no town. This is 'the gates to the forest', a castle controlled by the Fanelian forces. They have been set with the task of being the last line of defence for stopping enemies from entering the central regions of Fanelia. This little town just grew around it for the soldiers and travellers." Sadako turned back to him,   
"How can it do that? It is only one castle" She asked, Nimura shook his head,   
"Again I forgot how much you didn't know… Sorry" Nimura apologised, "Fanelia is crossed by hundreds of paths and small roads through the forests but these are often dangerous and too small for large numbers, which means people use the main roads. Fanelia is crossed by four main roads. One from the south, which continues into Zaibach, one to the west which goes into Cesario and Fraid and one to the East which heads into Asturia. The final one goes north into Fanel, and it is here that all of these roads converge" 

Sadako thought about it for a moment before adding,   
"Which means most people heading in and out of Fanel pass through here?" Nimura nodded,   
"Exactly" he complemented her, "That's it perfectly" Nimura motioned to move,   
"Come on, we have a few hours so how to do feel about something to eat… I'm sure I could even find some apples," Nimura told her before backing away from the edge, She shrugged,   
"Sure…" She answered, "…But your paying" 

……… 

The sunlight beamed through the window as Von sat working at his desk. It may have been nice to have a room with so much light getting through but it did make the room really hot around mid-day. Rising his head from the letter he was reading he looked around his study. It was amazing how little it had changed when everything else in the world had. On the left side of the room his meeting table still sat, his warm fireplace behind him, the bookcases on each side of the window. He sighed, things had been so hectic since he had returned and yet that morning without warning everything just stopped. He had sat at his desk since early that morning and he hadn't been interrupted once. He had been there so long he almost wished someone would interrupt him just for an excuse to stop what he was doing. 

He was about to return to his work when a gentle rapping at the door caught his attention and ceasing on the opportunity he called out to them.   
"Come in" He invited them and Von's visitor stepped into the small room, her dress whooshing as she entered. Upon stepping into the room she fanned herself with her hand,   
"Von you know how hot it is in here" Merle asked, Von looked up at her from under the hot window,   
"Yes Merle… I did notice" 

Slowly crossing the room she took the seat on opposite side of the desk, and brought her hands to rest in her lap,   
"I was wondering if you had heard anything from Nimura or Sadako?" She asked, her voice cracked with concern. Von leaned back in his chair,   
"I haven't… other than the letter they left there has been nothing" Von told her with a sigh, "I don't know what their up to, and frankly I don't care but they could at least have told us they where going in person" Merles gaze dropped to her fidgeting hands in her lap, "I see" She said before getting to her, but Von stopped her,   
"Wait Merle, there is something I must discuss with you 

Merle stopped and took the seat again, without looking up she asked,   
"Yes?" Von took a deep breath, but made sure he was looking her in the eyes when he spoke,   
"Sadako" Von started, "I thought you should be the first to know… That she is my daughter" Merle didn't move but took a deep breath.   
"I had an inkling that that would be the case" Merle told him, "But I appreciate you telling me"   
"Could you keep this between us?" Von asked. Merle was about to reply when another knock came to the door and it opened. Merle turned to see who had entered. By the door the tall frame of Onoír waited having just entered the room. Onoír apologized catching sight of Merle,   
"I'm sorry Lord, I didn't realize you had company" 

Merle got to her feet,   
"Don't worry Onoír I was just on my way out" She reassured him, "And Von, that matter we were discussing… Consider it done" Von nodded in reply before she made her way to the door. Brushing past Onoír she said,   
"Glad to see back with us" Onoír thanked her,   
"Thanks… Its good to be back" Leaving Merle closed the door behind her with a slight bang. Once she was gone the two men where left starring at each other over the room before Von got to his feet. Motioning to his large meeting table at the side of the room he invited Onoír,   
"Take a seat" 

Von took the seat at the head of the table. Walking to the table very stiffly Onoír took the seat next to his. Removing several long tubes from his bag Onoír placed them onto the table and started to remove their contents. Von sighed,   
"How are you doing?" Von asked, "Your wounds healed?" Onoír did not stop what he was doing but answered,   
"Well enough, but we have more important matters to attend too Lord" 

Once Onoír was finished multiple pieces of paper covered their section of the large table, several detailed maps and others lists. He brought one of the maps to the top of the papers with one of the lists.   
"According to our information the force gathering outside Urthas are made up of at least five dozen Gymelef units and two divisions of soldiers. We also have unconfirmed reports of the use of multiple Levi-ships and their new Siege-Tower Gymelef units" Onoír informed Von, "If we move four divisions from Fanel to boaster the defences and all the Gymelef's we can muter we could hold the city and protect against future attacks… Of course we will have to make the movements in secret and with Levi-ships which will be difficult though I'm sure we could do it…" In a quiet voice Von told him,   
"We will not be moving any troops to Urthas" Onoír's heart missed a beat,   
"What do you mean?" He asked, barely believing his ears,   
"Exactly what I said, we will not move troops to Urthas" Von reiterated. 

Onoír straightened himself in his chair,   
"You realise Néigh is right, that that city will not hold if attacked" He told Von, "You would be abandoning the city to certain defeat" Von sighed angrily,   
"No Onoír, answer me this. Say we do hold the city, we are victorious. What then…" Von asked angrily, "What would we do when the next wave of attack comes, and the next, and the next. We are not fighting a normal war here, until we know someone is on our side we have to assume everyone is against us, and that would leave us open to attack from Asturia" Onoír moved his hand through his hair,   
"What do you suggest, abandoning the city and running like cowards?" Onoír asked angrily, Von frowned,   
"Don't insult me," Von warned him. Onoír shacked his head, frustrated, but pushed the maps to Von,   
"Sorry" He apologized, "But if you do have a plan I would like to hear it" Von took hold of the map, and indicated to them,   
"I know exactly what is going on and that city will not be surrendered to the enemy, but I cant tell you the plan… yet" 

Von leaned back in his chair,   
"But hopefully the plan will never have to be put into action" Onoír did not like being left out of the loop on this plan but challenged Von on another issue,   
"Why did you not tell me about your planned trip to Asturia? Why did you not ask my opinion?" Onoír asked turning his attention from what lay before them. Von took a deep breath,   
"You were injured, I didn't want to disturb you" Von answered through his teeth.   
"Bull!" Onoír challenged him, "I've worked with you for along time Von, and I think I deserve the truth" Von was a little taken aback by Onoír's reaction but quickly composed himself,   
"Your right," Von told him, "I didn't come to you because I already knew what you where going to say"   
"Yes, I would have told you it was a stupid course of action. I would have told you that you should never have done it!"   
"That's what I saw you saying, but I had already made up my mind" Von told him, "And even if you had told me it wouldn't have made a difference" Onoír banged his fist off the table angrily, surprising Von.   
"Doesn't my position mean anything? That you would just ignore me, or everyone else?" Onoír told him, Von becoming hot under the collar.   
"I made a decision as king" Von told him, "Or does that position mean nothing?"   
"A king has a responsibility to listen to his advisors, whether they be a few or many. That is how the best course of action is determined" Onoír told him before getting to his feet, "And Von, if you would listen to one piece of advice of mine, it is 'trust no-one' outside the advisors circle. The enemy may have spies everywhere… even if they are tied to us through blood" 

He then turned and left before Von could stop him… It was true that Von regretted his course of actions after his return from Zaibach but what's done is done, and there was nothing he could do now but plan for the future. Thinking of what Onoír had said, should he really trust Sadako and Nimura like he has done so far? 

……… 

The sun was dropping from the sky when Onoír was making his way across the streets of Fanel. It had been weeks since he had been out and about in the city and he was happy for this opportunity to go out and see some friends. He had slipped on a brown travelling cloak before he had left the castle for he never liked being recognized in the city. He wasn't sure how the idea of him being this never resting soldier came into peoples minds but it served well for people to believe someone like that protected them… even if it where not true. 

His feet echoing off the cobbled stones of the streets. He got a real feeling that the people where more subdued, than when he had been their last. Although it was late afternoon people should still be all over the place, trading and enjoying themselves, oblivious to what was happening in the wider world around them. As he passed into a small side street he tried to forget the unpleasant meeting he had just had with Von. He didn't think it was going to be an easy meeting but he didn't expect it to become that unpleasant. 

He eventually reached his destination and without hesitation he entered. As Onoír entered he could see that the bar was all but empty, no customers in sight. At the bar a young lady with long blond hair turned to greet him as he enter,   
"Welcome to Sarah's, stranger" Came her voice, which appeared half hearted like she had something else on her mind. Onoír chuckled and lowered his hood, beginning to remove the cloak entirely he asked her,   
"Stranger am I? That hurts Jennifer" 

Her eyes lit up as she guessed who he was. Ducking under the bar she ran to him and just as he had removed his cloak grabbed him in a well embracing hug. He looked down at the girl, and ruffled her hair,   
"Its nice to see you too" He told her, and she backed off from him.   
"When did you get out of hospital?" She asked, "I tried to visit but they wouldn't let me in! Can you believe that?!" Onoír laughed,   
"Don't worry about it" Onoír told her happily, " They only let soldiers in" Jennifer's eyes widened like an excited child's,   
"Well why didn't they tell me that" She complained, "I would have signed up" Onoír laughed and shook his head disapprovingly,   
"That's very thoughtful," He told her happily. 

Rushing back behind the bar she motioned to a glass.   
"You grab a table and I'll get you a drink," She told him happily, "Your usual?" Placing his cloak up by the door he nodded,   
"Yeah" He agreed, and took a table only a pebbles throw from the now extinguished fire. Behind the bar Jennifer started to fill a couple of glasses. When she had finished she joined Onoír and placed the bigger of the two glasses in front of him.   
"Thank you" He thanked her and she nodded acknowledgement. It wasn't look before Jennifer was looking into her glass mournfully. Onoír failed to notice at first but soon caught the down look in her eyes.   
"What's wrong?" He asked, she looked up and tried to act innocent,   
"No, no I'm fine… There's nothing wrong," She said, though Onoír wasn't entirely convinced, 

"So tell me what's been happening around here?" He asked looking around the room, "Where is everyone?" She sighed her hands holding onto her untouched glass.   
"Well after news of the alliance victory in Fraid and Basram arrived we were packed, people celebrating… we could hardly keep the drinks coming fast enough" Jennifer told him, "Its hard to think that was only a few days ago" 

Raising his glass for another drink he asked,   
"What happened?" After taking her first drink she answered.   
"Well some crazy rumours started to get spread around. One really bad rumour can be damaging business and two completely cleared this place out" She answered, "Whether they're true or not they have certainly caused their damage here"   
"What kind of Rumours?" He asked, though he had an idea of what the rumours where. She took a deep breath,   
"Well the first one came about four days ago. According to it the alliance had ordered the arrest of King Fanel. It caught people by surprise but most people forgot about it once the news of the alliance victories came in" She told him sadly, "This morning another rumour started to circulate, something about Fraid building up an army outside Urthas. Once that hit people just stopped coming until the place was like this" 

Onoír just slowly nodded listening to the story,   
"Don't worry about it…" Onoír told her; "There will always be a new rumour" She smiled in reply,   
"I suppose" Although he wasn't happy she felt better, he couldn't shack a deep feeling of guilt. He had known Jennifer since she was a baby, and now he felt like he was doing no better than lying to the girl. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth but he still felt bad about it.   
"Well look on the bright side" Jennifer suggested, cheerily, "At least there is nobody else to serve. You will get a first class service now" Onoír gave a reluctant smile,   
"Yeah" 

Jennifer was about to speak again when a noise from behind caught her attention. The front door opened and Sarah walked in.   
"I can't remember the last time I saw the city so depressed looking…" She mentioned taking off her coat and placing it on the pegs by the door, "…I guess those rumours really are having an effect" Spotting Onoír's cloak she turned and spotted them. Her face lit up,   
"Onoír!" She called out happily, "I didn't know you where up and about"   
"Yeah" He answered, now becoming a little distracted. Sarah joined them at the table and asked,   
"So what are your views on these new rumours of our?" She asked Onoír, he looked away from her gaze. Sarah was always a sharp one, she knew if they where true then he would know, and she wanted that information.   
"Now that you're here Sarah I can get on with my reason for being here," He told them sadly, Jennifer looked up.   
"Reason?" Jennifer asked looking up. Onoír nodded,   
"Yes, this isn't just a social call, I have some news which has not yet been made public"   
He told them, both turning their full attention to him.   
"Why are you telling us?" Sarah asked, 

Onoír took a deep breath, and looked her straight in the eyes,   
"Alan Shazar is dead" He said his voice grave. Sarah felt like the air had been knocked out of her, Jennifer likewise,   
"He's…" Jennifer barely managed to say; Sarah's breathing slowly became erratic, "…dead" Onoír just slowly nodded in reply. Despite her efforts to control herself Sarah found tears beginning to leak from her eyes.   
"How?" She asked, her voice bitted by the tears. Her face fell into her hands, the tears hitting the table. Jennifer turned to her; bring her arms around her,   
"Mother… I…."   
"HOW!" She yelled, through the tears, "What happened to him?" 

……… 

Time continued to pass without event for Sadako and Nimura. For being the main road to the south of Fanelia it was quite empty, only the odd person crossing their path every few hours. It may have been the main road but its lack of use has caused it to fall into disrepair it becoming overgrown and at times hard to call it a road at all. Nimura attributed this to the lack of traffic between Fanelia and Zaibach, as the road didn't appear to go much else. It was as the sheet of night fell on the second day that Nimura suggested they found a place to stay. Looking to the sky he added,   
"And it had better be somewhere with cover, I don't like the look of those clouds" Sadako agreed and they split up in an attempt to find a place to spend the night. It was Sadako; several minutes later who found a small cave only a few hundred meters from the main road. Calling out she informed Nimura of her find,   
"Nimura, over here" She called out to him, and soon afterwards they where under the protection the cave had to offer them. It wasn't a deep cave, only about ten meters from the mouth to the back. After leaving the horse with Sadako Nimura retreated out of the cave and started what he hoped would be a short trek for some firewood. 

As she waited for Nimura's return she rubbed her hands together for warmth. During the day it had been a nice stable temperature but as the light dimmed she could feel the air itself becoming colder. Then she removed some of their cookery tools, and prepared for Nimura's return. It was a half hour later when he returned his arms weighed down under the wood, and no sooner had he entered the cave the first drops of rain began to fall beyond the entrance.   
"Good timing" Nimura commented placing the pile down and began to build the base of the fire. Sadako stopped him,   
"You take a rest, and I'll build the fire" She asked him; he shrugged his shoulders and let her get on with it. As the rain outside started to fall heavier and heavier, Sadako finished the fire and set it alight heating the small cave and its occupants. Nimura heated his hands on the fire for a few minutes along with Sadako, and relaxed a little. Turning his gaze to the mouth of the cave, he could see the rain falling from the heavens in great sheets, the drops even bouncing as they hit the already sodden ground. He sighed and turned back to the fire, and caught sight of the cooking tools that lay beside the fire. Lifting them he apologized to Sadako,   
"Sorry, I clear forgot," He told her but she just shook her head,   
"There is no need to apologize, it is you who is doing the favour," She told him as he prepared some bits and pieces and began to place them in the pot. It was after Nimura had discovered her… under-developed cooking skills that they silently agreed that he would do the cooking on this trip. Watching him working Sadako saw a side of Nimura that she rarely saw, a side more tender than the tough act he played most of the time for the benefit of other. 

As the evening rolled on the storm outside continued to become worse if that were possible. As the rain continued to intensify, echoing in the distance the first claps of thunder and the flashes of lightning tore in the sky. As they sat a steaming bowl in front of each of them, they rested. They had been riding all day but they where reaching journeys end. Nimura's mind was bubbling with thoughts and memories. Tomorrow he would meet with Sanjiyan, and then it would all be clearer to him, but until then he was left with his doubts and questions. 

"Nimura?" Came the quiet concerned voice of Sadako. He looked up from his bowl,   
"Yes?" He replied, "Is the soup not Ok?" She shook her head,   
"No, no its fine, I mean you appear very distant" She told him, "You want to talk about it?" He tough for a moment but then shook his head,   
"Sorry but id rather not" 

Sadako didn't bring it up again but soon afterwards she attempted to distract Nimura's attention from what he was thinking about.   
"Nimura? Do you have any good stories of when your father was young?" She asked, and when his eyes lit up she knew she had asked the right question. He nodding, and raised a smiled,   
"I have plenty of those" He commented. Sadako could barely believe the sudden change in mood, "Ones perfect for a stormy night like this" Sadako leaned back against the side of the cave and made herself comfortable,   
"Alright, lets hear then" 

Nimura thought for a moment before deciding on which story he was going to tell   
"Ok, prepare yourself for the story of the Last stand of Erráre" Nimura introduced very pompously, and Sadako raised an eyebrow in preparation for the story. 

"It was the first war the alliance had been involved in since the Great War and where keen to show that they wouldn't let anyone walk over them. The country they were fighting was called Erráre, a small country to the alliances Western border but strong none the less. It was early in the war that great and deadly weapons where used, and three months after the war was started the remains of the countries forces dwelt in their capitol and prepared the final alliance attack. The final strike force was made up of soldiers and Melefs from all the different alliance nations including Fanelia. Both Von and my father where involved in the battle" Nimura explained to which Sadako listened without comment,   
"And what happened?" She asked.   
"When they arrived at the city a large battle broke out, a much larger one than was expected" Nimura continued, "It appeared that information they had received prior to the battle was flawed and the enemy was prepared for them. That blunder costed countless lives" 

For a long time Nimura told Sadako of countless acts of bravery carried out by his father and some of Von too. It was a truly epic story that he told and she wondered what it was like for people to live and fight in such a battle… would people look back at what they where going through and wonder what it was like for them to live through it. She remembered an old quote she had once been told, said by someone or other,   
"We are writing history everyday, in our actions and in or doings," She muttered under her breath just as Nimura finished the story. 

"What?" He asked, genuinely interested in her comments. She was about to say that it was nothing when a blast of thunder turned their attentions to the entrance to the cave where the rain was still falling as furiously as ever. The sky outside was now almost pitch black the moon hiding behind the clouds, their only light coming from the happily burning fire.   
"Lets hope it stops before morning or we may be flooded out of here" Nimura commented cruelly to which Sadako turned angrily to him.   
"That not funny!" She told him angrily. 

"Sorry" He apologized, with a shack of his head," But It's rare for Fanelia to get this amount of rain in this season" Sadako turned back to the fire and placed some new wood on it   
"Its getting late, we should get some sleep," She added, to which Nimura agreed,   
"Yeah" leaning back onto the floor of the cave Sadako saw for the first time the ruff rock that lay above her. She closed her eyes and attempted to make herself comfortable on the hard floor. On the other side of the fire she heard Nimura do the same.   
"Good night" 

………. 

When Sadako opened her eyes again she had moved. The cave was nowhere to be seen, but found herself standing on a large stone wall. To one side laid empty darkness, a cool breeze coming from that side of the city. Although she couldn't see them as such on the other side there where buildings, for she could see some of them outlined against the navy sky. Turning she looked to this side of the walls, and far in the distance she could see large turrets silloeted against the moon in the sky. This was Fanel, she was sure of it. 

Continuing to walk down the walls, to what appeared to be the centre she kept looking around her for any change. The walls appeared that they had been prepared for a large battle; sword, bow & arrows, crossbow and other interments of war littered the place. As time passed she was able to see more clearly into the city, the feeling she had been forcing down since she arrived bubbled to the top. She was beginning to get scared. 'Where are all the people?' She thought, the isolation in a city was a strange feeling. 

As she continued the feeling of nervousness just got worse. Even in nature there was some noise, but here there was none, nothing… not even the breeze though she could feel it. Wherever she was it was strange indeed, the whole place just felt wrong. She was so distracted by the city that when she finally found someone she didn't realize until she was only a few feet from him. When she saw him, she gasped,   
"But… your dead?" 

Before her stood the calm, still figure of Alan Shazar… although he was different. His long blue coat was dirtied; it appeared old and destroyed, the rest of his clothes likewise. His face was covered in wrinkles; killing he boyish good looks he kept all the way into middle age and beyond. His hair bleached white; his eyes open wide with fear… but fear of what? 

When his voice came it was crackled, as if dead though the words where perfectly clear none the less. 

"The past and the present ever connected to the future,   
The glory's of old lead to none but this day,   
With the conquest of fate, the victory of love,   
The future is as planned by the dreamers of ancient's days" 

"Prince and Princess shall meet,   
Nations shall merge,   
Twin Nations, twin kings,   
Led by fate the land will rock" 

The first two verses where familiar to her, she had heard the same words twice before but she waited to see if there would be a new piece to the puzzle released. Alan took a breath and continued, 

"From the fire they shall lead the faithful,   
Twin warriors, twin leaders, twin destroyers.   
Upon the blood of the mother they shall sound the war,   
And all shall return to as it was… Gaea will be no more" 

Sadako felt like she had had her breath knocked out of her. A cold feeling like someone had walked over her grave consumed her soul, but still she forced the words deep into her memory. When she looked up at the elderly figure of Alan again she gasped at what she saw. Alan had a sword embedded in his chest, a mask of abstract terror in his face. His legs falling out from under him he fell onto the walls. Sadako attempted to catch him but failed, instead kneeling down next to him,   
"Alan?" She asked, "Are you alright" She knew how silly the question was but doubly so when she realised he was dead. Shacking her head, she let several tears escape her eyes. Rising to her feet she was about to yell into the soundless, people-less world when everything changed. 

There was a sudden rumbling and then noise and activity everywhere. All around her she could see the marching of soldiers outside the cities walls, their drums playing harshly in the deep of night. Soldiers ran along the walls, swords at the ready, flags of the winged dragon flying high on the flagpoles of the city. The city itself appeared a city of fire, the houses and building burning, people running, screaming in all directions… their homes, their possessions forgotten in the terror. Beside her a soldier started to work with a large wooden interment, and called to her,   
"You over there! Hitomi! Help me!" He yelled. She didn't understand, it was almost as if she was on automatic but she not only replied and helped the man but appeared to understand the use of this device she had never seen before. She loaded it before ahead of them a large metal Gymelef stumbled out of the darkness towards them. She could hear her partners breathing but instead of running he held the device harder before it was only a matter of feet from them. 

"FIRE" He yelled as if to warn those around them before pulling down a lever on the side of the device. From the device lurched the largest arrow Sadako had ever seen, and it ripped into the Gymelef's armour causing it to fall. Leaning over the wall Sadako saw no signs of life from it.   
"Is it dead?" He asked, reloading the device. She nodded returning from the side of the wall, and began to help him reload the device. Above their heads flew a large collection of arrows, burning with flame, though neither of them winced. Several feet from them, a man looking over the side of the walls got hit by an arrow from the enemy. Staggering back he called out before falling off the Fanelian side of the wall. Normally Sadako would have been affected by something like that but she didn't give it a second thought, and didn't understand why. Once they had reloaded the interment Sadako asked,   
"Have you seen Dawn?" 

The man shook his head,   
"I haven't but if I know him at all he would be headed for the front gate… to where the battle will really begin" He told her. Looking around her to the fleeing people, to the battling, to the death and it was going to get worse. She took a deep breath before thanking the man and running on. 

As she ran down the wall she heard his voice calling after her, barely audio-able over the sounds of the ongoing battle,   
"Good luck" Charging down the walls she saw more death than she had ever seen before in her life, but still it wasn't affecting her in the slightest. She was in the middle of a massive battle and yet she didn't react to it in the way she thought she would. As if continuing on autopilot she started to search for someone. She wasn't sure whom he was or why she was searching but she knew she would know him when she found him and she needed to find him fast. 

Above her the heavens opened up rain started to pelt the defenders of the city walls and the enemy un-biasly. Being extra careful not to slip on the now wet stone of the walls she ran as quickly as she could, jumping onto the stairs she glided down into the courtyard that opened out into the gateway of the city. In the distance, on the other side she saw a powerful young man running like her into the courtyard. His brown hair made him very distinctive, his armour, though wet glistened with the reflection of the burning building. He appeared distort, yelling out a name. She breathed a sigh of relief and ran to the man. He was the one she was searching for. 

The two met in the centre of the courtyard, the massive gatehouse looking down on their unsolicited meeting. His panic too melted away as he saw her, and they embraced under the continuing battering rain.   
"I'm glad I found you Hitomi," he told her, breathing hard.   
"Your not the only one" She told him happily, "I have been looking for you" 

He pulled her from him and looked down upon her seriously   
"I want you to retreat back to the castle…." He told her, she was about to complain when he continued   
"I'm serous; we don't know how long we can hold out against this. They're making their big push and Kanzaki is the only safe part of the city. Please go". Sadako didn't know what to say. She wanted to stay and fight but she didn't want to hurt him,   
"I…" She started before the sound of moving chains and metal on metal reached their ears. Dawn turned to the gate and away from Sadako; the main gate to the city was opening granting access to the hoards beyond it.   
"Treachery!" He yelled, and made to run. Sadako didn't know why she did it but she pulled her knife free and rammed it into Dawn's side with all her strength, before he could run. He turned to her and she dropped the knife, it leaving his lifeblood on her hands. She felt herself possessed.   
"Why?" He asked but she could not answer. He fell to his knees before her grasping his side and she began to chant. It came from her body though she wasn't saying the words,   
"Tertiary is nowhere, Tertiary is everywhere" 

She let out a squeal of pain before falling to the ground herself face first. She felt Dawn lifting her into his arms and his tears landing on her. She repeated, still with no control over herself,   
"Tertiary is everywhere, Tertiary is nowhere". 

She felt him drop her and fall onto the paved road beside her before he uttered for the last time,   
"Why?" Sadako could fell the energy leak out of her before there was an unbelievably large roar of thunder and she awoke. 

……… 

Both Sadako and Nimura where sitting upright, looking straight out the caves entrance in time to see the next blast of lighting and soon afterwards its thunder. The blast was not as loud as the one that awake them but it still dominated the forest outside. Nimura cleared the sweat from his head and turned to Sadako who's breathing was still erratic. He was about to approach her when she normalised, and turned to him.   
"That was loud" She commented, and he laughed,   
"Yeah" 

Under his breath Nimura quoted,   
"From the fire they shall lead the faithful" Sadako heard the words though she felt she wasn't meant to. Although she showed no sign of it on the outside her mind began to work furiously, 'He saw it too? The same vision?' She asked herself, and remembered back to when she first came to Gaea, when she was still in Nimura's medical ward. She had had a similar dream and he too had awoken at the same time… did this mean something? Why was he getting glimpse of her visions. She took a deep breath and filed the facts away for her to think over later, she had something else she wished to talk with Nimura about, something she hadn't had the chance too till now. 

"Nimura?" She asked, "You heard about Alan didn't you?" Nimura went stone solid and didn't answer for a moment then turned to her his face uncaring.   
"Yeah, I heard" Nimura answered uncaringly, the pattering of the rain outside nearly drowning out his words. Sadako's eyes widened at the uncaring nature he was dealing with this… sure he didn't get on with him but didn't he even wish to show respect for the dead.   
"How can you just sit there and talk about it like it was nothing?" She asked her voice awash with emotion. Nimura knew to continue along this line would be dangerous but he did so anyway,   
"I'm sorry if it offends you Sadako but I just don't care" He told her his voice still lacking emotion, or sympathy of any kind, "He was just another soldier, whom I had no particular connection or like. I don't mean I'm happy he's dead but these things happen" 

With her head lowered Sadako got to her feet at the other side of the campfire, and began to move towards him. Nimura too got to his feet, unsure of her actions. She came up to him and raised her head, her features torn with rage. He felt her hand impact with his face, and fall back to her side,   
"HE'S DEAD! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?!" She yelled into his face, "He's gone…" The rage in her face faded away as soon as it had come, her voice becoming weak,   
"Don't you understand? He's gone," She told him her voice no more than a whisper, "Like any of us could be… He could only be the first" She could feel the wetness of her tears begin to roll down her face, and fall to her knees in front of Nimura,   
"You could be next…" Her voice weaken, her tears now coming more freely. She brought her hands over her eyes to hide them but still they came. Nimura kneeled down in front of her and brought her wrists into his hands. As he moved them from her eyes she fought, trying to keep them there.   
"Please, I don't want you to see…" 

He continued anyway, and looked into her reddened eyes,   
"I'm sorry" He apologized to her, "I didn't want to hurt you" The tears still coming she brought him into a tight embrace, her face resting in his shoulder. He brought his arms around her, and attempted to comfort her,   
"I'm sorry," his voice echoed, and outside the rain slowly stopped falling. 

……… 

When Nimura looked up at the sky as they rode down the road the sun blinded him. It was beating down on them like the storm of the previous night was no more than a dream. They had been riding for several hours and he was quite sure that they were now approaching the great lake. 

It wasn't too long before his eyes confirmed this, as the trees began to thin. Soon enough they had to slow their ride as the crystal clear waters of the lake first came into sight. Sadako turned, bringing the horse down to the waters edge, taking them off the road, which bypassed the lake. She came to a complete stop at the waters edge and sat hypnotised by the beauty. 

It was clear to her why they called it 'The great lake'. They where looking over a massive expanse of waters, so far you couldn't see the other side. The sun came down unto the surface making the water shine like crystal. Within the centre of the lake there was a small island, which appeared to be covered with trees though Sadako couldn't be sure from their distance. The waters edge appeared to be rocky, hundreds of small stones surrounding the lake like a wall of sorts. Nimura too seemed hypnotised by the sight though he recovered himself before Sadako and stepped off the horses back. He hit the pebble surface with a clump and took several steps before looking back, stretching. 

"Well here we are, the great lake" Nimura commented darting his eyes along the shoreline… there was no sign of Sanjiyan, or at least not yet. Jumping from their horse Sadako joined him in surveying the area.   
"So what do we do now?" She asked, to which he answered,   
"We wait," Returning to the horse Sadako led it up to the edge of the forest and tied it up near some grass for it to graze before returning to the waters edge. Sitting on the edge of the lake Sadako began to pick up the odd pebble and skim it across the waters surface. With each impact the surface was disrupted, ripples advancing throughout the lake… cause and effect. 

Nimura sat down next to her, but didn't join in with her game, he just watched enjoying the sun, waiting. As luck would have it he didn't have to wait long before hooves caught his attention. From the opposite side of the road, the side leading to Zaibach a horse was coming down the road with a large man saddled. His black hair and beard meant it could only be one man.   
"Sanjiyan" Nimura commented, turning Sadako's attention to the man for the first time. Nimura got to her feet and she was about to follow when Nimura shook his head,   
"Stay here… This is something I need to do alone" She nodded and sat back down, allowing him to go meet the rider. As Nimura crossed to him, he heard Sadako return to skimming rocks again behind him. 

Watching Nimura coming too him Sanjiyan leapt from his horse and waited his arrival next to the beast. Nimura stopped several feet from him, but waited for him to speak first.   
"So you came," Sanjiyan commented,   
"I did" Nimura replied, "Now I want questions answered" Sanjiyan nodded,   
"That's what the letter promised" 

"Was Letús involved in my kidnapping?" Came Nimura's first question and Sanjiyan smiled,   
"Right to the point as always Nimura…" He answered, "Yes, Letús was involved, more so it was he who ordered it" Nimura's heart was breaking though he wouldn't let Sanjiyan see that. The man, who raised him, was the one who caused all of his hardship, pain everything.   
"Please elaborate" Nimura asked, his voices tone no different than before.   
"In the early days when the rebels first came into being, we wanted to strike a blow that would force the alliance to listen without bloodshed. For this it was decided that we would kidnap someone of prominence, or close to someone of prominence in the alliance. That way they would have to listen to us without anyone being killed." Sanjiyan explained, "Talús and I were sent to kidnap you from Fanel, though things didn't go according to plan. As I'm sure you remember we crashed and when we came too you where gone" 

Sanjiyan took a deep breath before continuing,   
"When we returned empty handed, Talús decided it was better for us to cover ourselves, so you died in the crash. When you appeared with Letús, Talús nearly had a fit and decided we had to get rid of you before he found out who you where" Sanjiyan told him, "I thought he was going to threaten you, or something I had no idea he wanted you dead. That's why I helped you out, though you didn't recognise us, and didn't talk about your passed anyway so nobody discovered the truth. I attempted to atone for what I had put you through by helping you, but as time passed I found that I started to think of you as a friend, a feeling that has continued to this day" Sanjiyan stopped for a moment before finishing his story,   
"I am sorry for how I acted in Fanel, I know you are no traitor" 

Nimura narrowed his eyes, unsure what to make of the story, or his ending words,   
"What makes you think I'm not a traitor, I betrayed you to Fanel did I not?" Nimura asked sarcastically, but Sanjiyan frowned.   
"You are forgetting we have eyes and ears everywhere. We have not missed the actions of Von Fanel… his trip to Zaibach, were he even met one of our people. His trip to Asturia where rogue elements of the alliance tried to have him killed and the army gathering on Fanelia's western border at this very moment. Lord Fanel has stumbled into something he shouldn't have and is being punished for it"   
"I have always acted in the best interest of our people" Nimura commented, and Sanjiyan nodded,   
"I know that now" 

Sanjiyan became hasted as if he was running out of time,   
"Nimura we want you to return with us, return to your people" Sanjiyan asked him, and Nimura just looked at his feet as if considering the rash proposal. Sanjiyan quickly added,   
"You can even bring her if you like" He told him, but raising his head Nimura shook it sadly.   
"I'm sorry but I cant, I have more important things to do in Fanel, only through the alliance can we truly change things in Zaibach, I see that now. I must stay" It was Sanjiyan's turn to shack his head,   
"Listen Nimura, I see things moving that you couldn't see. Things are happening, that nobody can possibly stand in the way of… the pieces of a game of chess. The alliance, Zaibach, Entóntria, we are all pones in a larger game, controlled by some yet unseen force. The occupation of our home, the wars with Erráre and Entóntria, battles within the alliance and the wolves…are all these coincidences. No, someone is preparing the board for something no one can see. Fanel will fall, and you will die if you go back. We must weather this for our people. Once this is over the Alliance will stand no more in Gaea, and Zaibach must be ready for that day" 

Nimura shook his head,   
"What are you talking about, you're not making any sense" Sanjiyan took a step towards him,   
"Please Nimura, I know it sounds crazy but you must listen to me. The alliance will fall into ruin, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Its leaders are bent on self destruction and will take you with them" Nimura didn't have a clue what to think of this collection of facts which were closer to a conspiracy theory that truth. He shook his head trying to make sense of some of it. Sanjiyan placed his hand on Nimura's shoulder,   
"Please come with me, come home to your family" Sanjiyan asked him, but Nimura pulled away from him violently, looking up at Sanjiyan angrily.   
"Zaibach is not my home!" Nimura yelled, "My family betrayed me, I will not return and you are not my friend!" 

Sanjiyan was taken back, straightened himself and took several steps to his horse,   
"Is that your final decision, you will not get another chance?" He asked, and Nimura nodded,   
"My family is here, my home is here," Nimura told him and he sighed before getting onto his horse.   
"I'm sorry to hear that" He told him before preparing his horse to depart,   
"And Letús will when I tell him" He finished before galloping his horse into a run from Nimura. He raised his head quickly, his heart beating three times the speed it should, 'What's that meant to mean?" He thought before yelling   
"What's that mean!" he yelled after Sanjiyan but no reply came. Running along the waters edge Nimura headed back to the forests border and to their horse. His heart was pounding his mind foggy… 'What was that meant to mean?' 

Sadako watched him before jumping to her feet and ran after him though he had a lot of ground on her,   
"What's going on?" She called after him, but he ignored her. Pulling the horse free he jumping into the saddle and veered it forward aggressively. Galloping it into a run he flew passed Sadako who had to jump back to avoid being hit by the animal.   
"What are you doing?!" She yelled after him but again he ignored her keeping his mind focused on finding Sanjiyan 

Forcing the beast to go as fast as it could he cleared the lake in a matter of minutes and followed Sanjiyan into the forest. His heart was still racing, all he knew was he needed to know what he meant, 'Does that mean he's alive?" He thought to himself, ducking under a low hanging branch. All Nimura knew was which general direction Sanjiyan had gone in, he didn't even know if he was really following him but he had no choice but to try… he had to catch him. Nimura chased in the same direction for hours before he finally turned back and returned to the great lake the same question still on his thoughts,   
"What did he mean?" 

……… 

It was mid-day on the sixth day after Sadako and Nimura left. The sun was burning outside, though people were still enjoying it while they could. Von and Merle however where not enjoying the sun, they were waiting, waiting for an old friend to come. Von sat on his throne in the Fanelian royal throne room, with Merle at his side. The room was not dark, beams of light passing in through the skylights in the roof above, causing large rectangular beams of light across the marble floor. Von looked tired, as he sat, as through he hadn't slept in days. Merle wore a concerned face, as she sat beside her king and friend. 

Merle turned to him,   
"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, to which he shook his head,   
"I don't want to do this, but need to. This is our only chance," He told her. She took his hand and squeezed it,   
"I will always be here, if you need me" She told him with a faint smile, and he turned to her,   
"I know Merle" he told her gravely, "Like you always have been" 

At the end of the hall, the two large oak doors that lead into the thon room were opened respectfully and Néigh walked into the room. Walking forward he looked around himself, taking in the room around him. Once he reached the thrones at the back of the room he kneeled to his king.   
"You sent for me lord?" He stated, before Von waved for him to stand up.   
"Such pleasantries are not needed here," He told Néigh. Néigh nodded and stood. 

"I have asked you to come, for I have considered your request for additional soldier for Urthas" Von told him sadly, "And have decided not to give them to you" Néigh looked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing,   
"Why lord?" He asked hoping for an answer,   
"We cannot protect Urthas effectively against this army for to do so would weaken other parts of Fanelia" Von told him, "We cannot weaken ourselves when we are surrounded by our enemies" Néigh bowed his head and sighed deeply,   
"I understand Lord, what are my orders should hostilities commence?" He asked, and Von stood up taking several steps towards him.   
"If that should happen, I need you to hold the city for as long as possible. The more time we have the longer we have to prepare the rest of the kingdom for the coming conflict" Von told him, placing his hand on the mans shoulder, "Every day will count" 

"As you wish" He told Von and prepared himself to leave. Von held him back with his hand,   
"Don't get yourself killed" Von asked him, too which he turned to Von with a smile,   
"I have no intention of dying," He told Von, "I will hold the city as long as I can…Régula Fanelia, we shall prevail" 

Turning on his heel he marched from the throne room leaving Von and Merle together alone once more. Von told a deep breath, and fell to his knees. Merle immediately pulled herself to her feet and came to his aid,   
"What's wrong?" She asked, Von answering,   
"Why do I feel like I have sent a friend to his death?" 

……… 

Nimura and Sadako headed back to Fanel in a more leisurely pace than they had on the way south, but they still made it back to the city on the sixth day after their departure. The sun was burning in the sky, but the cities streets where still packed with happy people going about their business. As they passed through the cities guard houses memories of her vision echoed in her mind… would that actually happen, would Fanel burn? 

As they approached the castle Nimura and Sadako split up, Nimura saying there was something important he needed to do right away and he headed off towards his room. Sadako went in search of Von and one of his advisors directed her to the throne room. Passing into the room prior to the massive throne room, one of the men she remembered from the night they arrived back in Fanel, Néigh, walked out seemingly distracted. He almost knocked her off her feet as he exited,   
"Sorry" He rushed the apology before continuing out of the room. She was about to enter when she heard voices from the slightly open door, Von and Merles. 

"What's wrong?" Came Merle's voice, too which Von answered   
"Why do I feel like I have sent a friend to his death?" Sadako decided not to enter but listened instead,   
"What makes you feel that way?" Merle asked.   
"Do you really believe he has a chance of stopping that army?!" Von yelled angrily, "I have just signed his death warrant through sending him there with no backup!"   
"Do you really believe that?" Merle asked, her voice saddened. 

"Open your eyes Merle! If they attack we are going to lose! Urthas, Fanelia, Fanel! We can't win this alone! If we fight we are dead, all of us. Five on one is an un-fightable war. Perhaps I should just surrender, for the sake of the people," Von told her angrily, spite in his voice,   
"COWARD!" Merle yelled at him, "The Von I know would never take the Cowards way out. If you surrender then they win" Von took a deep breath and looked up into her fierce eyes, his old power returning to him,   
"Your right… I wont let them win," He told her, confidence returning to him, "Whether it be fighting to the last, we will not surrender this country that we rebuilt from the ruins of the old. Even if we have to fight the whole of Gaea, Fanelia will not be dishonoured" 

Sadako had heard enough, she could feel her heart beating within her chest. She had no idea that things were this bad, that it would threaten the very existence of Fanelia, or the life of her father. Within moments she had decided what she was going to do. Turning she ran from the room and out of the castle, bumping right into Nimura as she went. She smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs into the city.   
"Come with me" She told him, continuing to pull him before he protested,   
"Where are we going?" 

"We have to get help, we have to help Fanelia!" She told him, he not understanding at all.   
"What are you talking about?" He asked, "What do you mean?" She let out a frustrated sigh,   
"'If they attack we are going to lose! Urthas, Fanelia, Fanel! We can't win this alone!'" Sadako quoted, "This are Von's own words… We need to get help, get other members of the alliance on our side, anything… or it is over" She told him to which he nodded, agreeing.   
"Alright but first" He stopped, and indicated for her to stay there,   
"I'll be back in a sec" 

He ran down the street and coming up to 'Sarah's Inn' he pulled a small brown envelope out from his pocket. Dropping it through the letterbox it hit the floor inside with a thud. Turning he then rushed back to Sadako ready to start another adventure, to leave Fanel far behind them and open new horizons. With the weight of a kingdom on their shoulders it was time for Sadako and Nimura to leave. As he reached her he said, 

"Alright, lets go" 

**End of Chapter Seven**   
………   
_Butch Cassidy   
12.07.04 (Euro-Date system DD.MM.YY)_   
……… 

**Author Message**   
………Now, that was long. Forty pages, FORTY PAGES! This is the largest single part of anything that I have written (20,500 words), and I hope I don't make a habit of it. Too long. Well that was the seventh chapter of The Descended Shadow and things are beginning to heat up. Explanations, stories, anguish and war brewing. What's next? Well that's what Chapter eight is for. 

In this chapter I have set up the chain reactions that will lead right to the end of the series… so good fun ahead. Anyone who paid close attention should recognise a lot of connections and references to previous Descended parts and some to Shadows of the past, as always. 

If you do enjoy The Descended Shadow, you really should read Shadows of the Past, the twin story of this one. It follows Hitomi's return to Gaea four years after the original Escaflowne and prepares for this series. Both operate on the same single running storyline and if you only read one of them you will miss bits though both can be enjoyed on their own. Give Shadows a shot, if you have time anyway. 

Time for a shameless plug of my website now. Butchs Fan Fiction Forum is my website dedicated to holding Fan Fiction written by me and some other authors so have a look if you like my stuff. The site also includes lots of extra stuff connected to the Fan Fictions including Histories, Concept art and maps, FAQ's, and reviewing abilities. You can also access all the parts of things in multiple formats (.txt, .doc, .html) if wanna save the fan fictions for later reading 

Now chapter eight will be out in early September if I have anything to say about it, though unexpected events may delay, as is always the case. As always I love to receive feedback, reviews and questions about my chapters which you can either email me at the address below or through a review. 

So until next time have fun, and see you later,   
_Butch Cassidy_

Email –   
Web – 

……… 

**Cast #Ref Chapter VIII _(Alphabetical) –_**

OC – Original Character   
NC – New this chapter 

Alan (OC)– Knight of Celia, friend to Von and Merle. Killed in Chapter 6.   
Chid (OC)- Duke of Fraid, really son of Alan Shazar   
Dawn – Nimura's father (#Ref Shadows of the past)   
Dryden (OC)- Husband to Milerna and king of Asturia. Interesting man   
Gearoid- Man in a black cloak, found seen in Chapter 2.   
Hitomi (OC)– Sadako's mother, originally from earth   
Jennifer – Sarah and Gaddes's daughter. Childhood friend of Nimura   
Letús- Original leader of Nimura's rebel cell. Father figure to Nimura.   
Luke – Sarah and Gaddes's son. Not in Fanel. Family refuse to comment   
Merle (OC)– Close friend and confident of Von, mother-like figure to Nimura   
Nimura- Originally leader of Rebel cell, now close friend of Sadako's   
Néigh (NC)- Governor of Urthas, the second city of Fanelia   
Onoír – Head of Fanelia's armies, advisor to Von. Lead attack on rebels (P2)   
Poker - Von's main advisor. Doesn't always agree with Von's decisions.   
Sarah- Wife of Gaddes and mother of Jennifer. Owner of Sarah's bar.   
Sadako – Hitomi's daughter, epicentre of the series   
Sanjiyan – friend of Nimura', but turned on him believing him to be a traitor   
Talús – Member of rebels, old favourite for leadership, killed by Onoír (P2)   
Von (OC)– King of Fanelia. Need I say more? 


	8. Enemy at the Gate

A VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE   
**The Descended Shadow   
Chapter VIII**   
_Enemy at the Gates_

**Disclaimer – **Escaflowne is not mine; the characters and story are the property of Bandai entertainment. The story and characters of 'The Descend Shadow' or 'Shadows of the Past' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum . Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at 

- Visit the Home of 'The Descended Shadow' at 

- Character reference at the end of the Fan Fic. If you forget a character, remember. 

……… 

The flame of a candle may force the retreat of the shadows but it burns its life away and so perishes. From beyond, the shadows advance once more and return the world to its fated path. 

There is one lesson that history has taught us time and time again, that those who suffer, and throw off their oppressors become that thing which they hate the most. Hundreds of times it has reoccurred in history and yet it continues to do so, even to this day. During the Great War the nation of Zaibach was defeated by those it had oppressed and destroyed, under one flag, one banner, nations unified under the threat of their enemy, the alliance of six nations. Forged with the ideals of friendship, peace and prosperity it appeared that Gaea was going to enter a golden age. Unfortunately it soon became clear that this was not going to be the case, power corrupting all those whom came into contact with it. 

Asturia, Basram, Cesario, Deadalus, Fanelia, and Fraid… these are the nations that made up the alliance, each name known throughout Gaea, each king feared. With the inclusion of Zaibach, to the south, the alliance's borders stretch from the northern most coast, to waters edge in the south, and the east. The now feared border with Entóntria encompassed the western borders of the alliance, opening straight onto Fraid… the largest nation of the alliance. On the southern most tip of Austria, the city of Norte acts as the hub, the centre of the operations of the alliance, the city that its leaders met… the capitol. During the Great War it was the first city of the alliance nations to be liberated from Zaibach's control and so the symbol of this city was born as the symbol of change, liberation and victory. 

Though the alliance was a relatively new force they had been involved in dozens of wars and smaller conflicts, stretching throughout their borders. The first of these was the war the sibling alliance had fought with Erráre, a nation on the south, westerly borders of Fraid. Although this war was won in the end, the conflict had sown the feeling in her countries, which would lead to later wars and possible her own end. Fear. 

The latest war being that of Entóntria, for the first time a nation that the alliance could hail as an equal. Secretive there was little known about the society that the nation or nations operated under. All that was known was her military prowess and pompous arrogance. Their forces marching in Zaibach, her ships attacking the alliances ports, her people inviting skirmishes north, south, east and west. The peoples of the alliance could be forgiven for believing they where fighting the whole of Gaea and not just one kingdom. Under these threats the foundations that held the alliance together were beginning to crack, to crumble, the first signs of a civil war showing, and all because of one king and his pursuit of the truth. 

To one boy, these events were unimportant, only words on a page. For him the only thing that mattered was the freeing of his people, and protecting those of importance to him… it was for them that he fought. It was he, and another that rode along the open road away from the city of Fanel, and though they were not aware that they were being followed by another. 

The wind blew through Nimura's hair, freezing his face. The low temperature of the air froze his face with each gust, his horse being forced to run to the very edge of exhaustion. The trees were not but blurs as he rode, shapeless masses the next melding into the previous, each robbed of their individuality. Turning his gaze to the left only for a moment he saw Sadako riding beside him, forcing her own horse as hard as he was. Upon leaving Fanel they had broken into the almost panicked ride down the main road into the forest of Fanelia. It was only a couple of miles down the road that they turned from the main road and into one of the smaller, considerable more dangerous paths that crossed the forests floor. Nimura found himself ducking on his horse more often than not, as underlying branches threatened to pull him from his steed. 

His frozen face complaining profusely and he began to weaken the pressure he had placed his horse under. Sadako seeing his actions did the same, slowing her own horse, and looked over to him inquisitively. Within a few moments they had come to a slow pace, the trees that incurred onto the path on each side becoming clearly visible for the first time. Digging its hooves into the ground Nimura's horse came to a complete stop, Sadako's following in suit. 

"We can't stop long… These roads aren't safe" Nimura told her, the first words he had spoken since their abrupt departure from Fanel, "But at least this way we can give the horses a quick rest" Sadako nodded in agreement, dismounting happy for the chance to catch a quick rest herself. Leaving her sword with her horse she stepped away towards the edge of the trees and took in her surroundings. She was about to ask Nimura how far they had come when the sound of distant hooves caught their attention. Turning in the direction they had come, they simultaneously realised that the sound was coming from the path they had just come down. 

Nimura stood, his eyes transfixed on the road, trying to determine what the best course of action was though it was Sadako who implemented it.   
"Quick hide the horses!" She called over to him trying to keep her voice low. He nodded but looking around he saw nowhere to go other than the forest. He shrugged his shoulders; there was no helping it… they would have to hide them in there. 

Bringing his horse into the edge of the forest it showed a reluctance to enter but eventually followed its master into the lightly wooded area. Neither of them went too deeply into the forest, keeping in eyesight of the road, to see who their visitor was. They didn't make much noise but at the time it seemed almost deafening. 

Peering from behind an oak Nimura caught his first glimpse of the other rider. The riders horse naiad angrily as he made his horse come to an abrupt stop, the beast struggling to carry out the order. The riders face was hidden from Nimura as he leapt from his horse and began to look around him, as if search for something. Spotting something on the ground he leaned down and let his hand pass over the tracks in the top layer of soil. Turning to look right at them the rider rose to his full height. 

He took a deep breath and then called out to them,   
"I know you're out there… Nimura, Sadako present yourselves!" He ordered angrily. With the call the voice became all too clear to Nimura. He had been mocked and put down by that voice before and only the mere sound of it made his blood boil. Grabbing his sword Nimura walked forward out from his hiding place. Sadako made to follow but he motioned for her to stay where she was. She gave him an angry look but did what he asked. 

The rider smiled as Nimura approached, but he only scowled in reply,   
"Why have you followed us Onoír?" Nimura asked, the grip on the blade tightening. Onoír saw Nimura's hand on his blade but it only seemed to amuse him, as if faced by a child. Exiting the forest Nimura stood face to face with Onoír, only the few feet of road separating them.   
"Why?" He asked again, his impatience getting the better of him. Onoír patted the mane of his horse, ignoring Nimura's presence for a moment, then turned and looked him directly in the eyes.   
"Lord Fanel has ordered that I bring you two back, and I intend too" Onoír answered but it was Nimura's turn to ignore him. He smiled ironically for a moment,   
"I'm sure you were all too happy to accept that order. Want to get back at me is it?" 

Onoír began to glare at the young man,   
"You think you are so important, that your so self righteous!" Onoír yelled, his voice echoing, "Your nothing, not even a speck of dirt on my boot" Nimura couldn't believe his luck, of all the people Von could send after them he had to send him… the one man who was guaranteed to make his blood boil. Nimura was about to strike back with a strong yet witty remark but he never got the chance. A sudden scream tore through the air but was forced to an abrupt stop; it came from behind Nimura, from Sadako. 

He turned, forgetting Onoír in his moment of panic. He couldn't see a thing beyond the threshold of the woods,   
"Sadako?" he called out, "What happened?" Nobody replied. He waited; his heart beginning to beat faster, panic began to leave its mark upon him.   
"Sadako?!" He called again, the anxiety evident in his cracked voice. Onoír pulled his sword from its sheath and stepped forward, passing Nimura. Nimura caught him by the shoulder,   
"What do you intend to do?" He asked angrily. Onoír turned and smiled,   
"I though that were obvious" In a last ditch attempt Nimura called out again before pulling his blade from his own sheath, in preparation to join Onoír. 

"She won't answer" A voice came back from within the trees, it was gruff, male, strong… but dirty. Nimura tightened the grip on his sword, and stepped forward into the trees, Onoír on his heels. The light turned to dark, as the canopy came overhead.   
"Why not?" Nimura asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.   
"Because I won't let her" The voice replied, just as they caught first sight of the man with Sadako, "Now that's close enough. Stop or she will pay the price for your stupidity" 

The man was a tall barbarous man. He wore rugged clothes of browns and dark greens. His hair was long and scruffy, he himself being filthy. He held a small knife to Sadako's neck, his bulging hand covered her mouth, flanked on both sides by several other men who looked just as wretched as he. Although she had a knife to her neck Sadako seemed almost relaxed, her eyes calm. Nimura and Onoír came to a stop, and eyed the man suspiciously.   
"Release that girl" Onoír ordered the man, taking the lead from Nimura. The man laughed heartily.   
"Who do you think you are ordering me around?" He asked, "Anyway, what's she to you?" An all-new ironic smile curled onto Onoír's lips. He raised his sword to the man as a show of strength. He glanced over to Sadako, just in time to see her wink. Onoír turned to Nimura, and understood what was going on.   
"What is it you want?" Onoír asked, keeping the man occupied. 

"I want…" The man started before letting out a howl of pain. Sadako, without warning had grabbed the knife from the mans hand, turned it and embedded it in his leg. He fell to the ground with a thud, Sadako grabbing her sword, which still lay upon her horse in the confusion. Nimura was already in full sprint, his sword held high. The men either side of Sadako finally realised what was happening around them and lunged at Sadako. They swung their grimy blades in a frenzy trying to hit her, but she pared the attacks from both men. Kicking one of the men back she sliced the other down the chest. He dropped his blade in the dirt, his own body following. 

Nimura and Onoír crashed into the other men like a jackhammer, their swords echoing with the early steel on steel meetings. Sadako turned from the man she had downed and turned back to the leader of the group, accompanied by the man she kicked to the ground. She stepped forward her eyes reddened, her breathing hard and erratic. Her posture, her moment, her whole being seemed different. The leader pulled the dagger from his leg and glared up at her in the way only a man robbed of his pride could.   
"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled angrily before throwing the knife, like a dagger at her head. With almost unreal speed she dodged the knife and it embedded itself in a tree several meters behind her. She shook her head cruelly and cupped her sword, aiming downwards over the leader. 

Cursing under his breath he attempted to crawl away from her. Continuing to shack her head she stepped onto the wound the knife left in his leg. He groaned in pain, but more importantly he was stopped from escape. She prepared to strike at the man but the cry of another man approaching caught her attention. Turning from him she met the oncoming mans blade with equal force, almost effortlessly. With a kick to the back of the leg she brought the man to his knees, and he looked up at her helplessly. With one swing she removed his head, staining the ground red. With every passing second the red of her eyes appeared to darken, till it was the colour of blood. 

Nimura may have been in the same battle as Sadako but it didn't feel like it. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get near her, the remaining four fighters keeping him and Onoír busy. He blocked a particularly harsh blow from one of the fighters, Onoír to his back. Redirecting his opponent's blade he forced him to drop it. With a punch from his fist he sent the helpless man back, only to be replaced by another of his friends. He had begun to pant, beads of sweat falling from his brow.   
"What's wrong?" Nimura taunting Onoír, "Is the powerful lord of Fanelia's armies having trouble with a few bandits?" 

Nimura heard him spit behind him and one of the fighters hit the ground before crawling away.   
"Keep your head on what's at hand…" He told Nimura, "Or you may lose it" Nimura was about to reply when he got an idea,   
"Cover me" He asked Onoír, and then ran for it, past the bandits and into a seemingly plain clump of trees. Onoír cursed as he took on the extra enemies reluctantly.   
"Great the coward has run for it!" He yelled angrily, blocking one of his opponent's blades. He parried several more strikes from that one before kicking him backwards. Unfortunately when he recovered Onoír was already fighting three of the men at once. He blocked strike after strike from the untrained raffle but it was only a matter of time before he made a mistake. 

Blocking two strikes from the one man, Onoír took his opportunity and stabbed the man in the shoulder. He howled in pain but before Onoír could remove his blade, one of his enemies had struck at him. With the sound of steel on armour Onoír felt the mans sword tare into him. The sword didn't go deep because of the armour but it was enough to cause him to lose his balance and fall to the dry dirt. He sent up a plumb of dust on impact, his sword no longer in his hands his enemies gathering around him. One shook his head and prepared to strike. 

Onoír closed his eyes in preparation for his fate, but that fate failed to come. Consumed by the darkness of his lids he heard a scream of pain above him. He opened his eyes quick enough to catch sight of the mans blade being dropped and rolled away to dodge it. Grabbing his own sword from the ground he jumped to his feet and prepared to use it. 

What reached his eyes he couldn't have expected. The man who had held the sword above his head only moments before lay below his feet shrieking in pain. Blood streamed from an open wound in his wrist, the long shaft of an arrow extending from his flesh. The other bandits had already run, leaving them alone. Onoír scanned his eyes around the woods but he couldn't see anything. At one point he thought he saw the black of a shadow but when he looked back it was gone, but guessed it was only a trick of the light. A new cry of pain brought his attention back to the more pressing matter of his fallen foe. Kicking his sword far from reach Onoír knelled down beside the man, and studied the arrow more closely. The man attempted to shield it protectively but Onoír just grabbed the arm causing him further pain.   
"Don't move" Onoír ordered him, and he obeyed… not that he had much choice. 

Onoír rose to his feet and paid no more attention to the pathetic man. In a sudden realisation his mind turned to Sadako, and throwing himself into a jog he charged to help her. His eyes caught sight of her in seconds, they may have been doing battle close-by but there is no time for others when you were in battle, thus he had seen or heard nothing from her. He may have been rushing in, knight in shinning armour to save her but she didn't seem to need saving. She was walking towards one man who lay upon the ground, cowering. Behind her two bodies lay, one decapitated, the other impaled. The latter was the leader of the bandits. 

He rushed to her side anyway but she gave no indication that she had noticed his presence. The man she was advancing on called out to him,   
"I'm sorry! Please, I'll do anything! Just stop her!"   
"All right Sadako, let him go" Onoír told her but she made no reaction. Either she didn't hear him or was ignoring him… she just kept advancing and the mans pleas just became ever louder.   
"Please GOD!" 

Onoír placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to stop her,   
"Sadako? Leave him!" He told her. Without warning she thrust her blade at him, a loud whistling sound in the air. Onoír jumped back just in time to avoid the blade, cursing from the pain of his previous wound. He held his hand over the open wound and looked up, hardly believing her actions,   
"What are you doing?!" He yelled. She had stopped advancing on the man and instead stood facing him, her head bowed. Rising it Onoír saw her eyes, red, clouded, and clenched onto his sword with a gulp.   
"What is wrong with you?" He asked, the nervous feeling audible in his voice. She made no sign that she heard the words and raised her sword, now approaching Onoír's position. 

Onoír smiled as if something just clicked in his head,   
"Alright" he started, "I get it. You are TRAITORS" The words hung in the air for a moment before Onoír continued, raising his sword into the air.   
"You want to sell us out, but you need to get rid of me first. That coward tried too by running off. Five on one, odds I wouldn't make it, but I survived and now you're going to finish the job" Sadako didn't answer the accusation, instead she prepared her sword. Onoír raised his sword, preparing to defend when a whoosh filled the air. An arrow embedded itself into the ground between them, and Nimura's head popped up from the arrows source. Below his foot Onoír noted that the arrow was different from the one that had saved him before. He dropped the bow and a quiver of arrows before running down to them, and stood between Onoír and Sadako.   
"Sadako what are you doing?" He asked angrily before seeing her clouded eyes and fogged expression. 

"Sadako!" He told her, "Snap out of it!" Not listening to him, Sadako launched her sword at him, though the attack appeared half hearted. Nimura had just enough time to deflect the unexpected attack, but her sword slid of his own and sliced him across the arm. He groaned with the pain of the sudden impact but he ignored it as best he could,   
"Sadako, please stop" He asked her, his voice weakened. He was concentrating on Sadako's face, her eyes, when something caught his eye, behind Sadako's right ear. With the hilt of his sword he knocked Onoír out of the way just before a small knife flew past Sadako's ear and through the air Onoír occupied just a moment before. The bandit whom Onoír had saved, now having missed his target ran off in fear of retribution.   
"What happened" Came Sadako's voice, having been awoken. 

Nimura gave a sigh of relief and was about to respond when Nimura interrupted him.   
"Nimura" Asked Onoír catching their attention. Nimura turned to find Onoír, his back to them, his sword sheathed.   
"During the confusion of a bandit attack I lost sight of you…" Onoír told him before turning to face him, "…and so failed to bring you back" Nimura smiled and offered his hand to the aging man. Onoír took it and nodded,   
"Now go before I change my mind" 

……… 

After the Great War with Zaibach Fanelia was in ruins. When King Von Fanel started on the long road to rebuild his homeland he made a decision that would resonate throughout the whole of Fanelian history. Before the war Fanelia was a nation of its own, separated from the world around it, and so it survived with as little contact with the outside world as could be managed. With the formation of the Alliance those days where over forever. 

With the reconstruction of the nation Von spared no energy, and it wasn't long till the glittering capitol city of the kingdom was rebuilt. Von then turned his attention to the rest of the country in which dozens of new smaller communities had begun to spring up fuelled by the new sense of commerce and friendship. Most new towns appeared on Fanelia's borders, but on the eastern border one town had grown like no other. This was the point in which Fanelia's border meet with Fraid and Cesario, and it was here the small town of Urthas grow into something a lot bigger. 

It was this town that Von's eye fell upon and he founded Fanelia's second city. The city itself was like Fanel in some respects but not others. The city was built into a mountain, but unlike Fanel the majority of the city was actually built on a shelf on the mountainside, a huge shelf. The mountain range the city was built into stretched for over a hundred miles to the south and to the north and the city acted as a geographical centre of the mountains, and offered the only known route through them. 

If the route for war should come, any army hoping to attack Fanelia from its western border would need to secure the city. Failing to do so would mean the army would need to travel the traitorous mountain paths, which brought fear to the breast of even the strongest fighters. Throughout the history of Fanelia no other nation had managed to take the vital tunnel which lead through the mountains, but there is a first time for everything and it would appear that Von Fanel expects nothing less than for the city to fall. 

The afternoon sun fell over the city, its building constructed from wood and stone took it happily. It was a perfect day but when the streets should be packed with people, joy and voices there were none, only a cool breeze. A large number of the windows of the city where also boarded up, the atmosphere of fear was unmistakable. In fact the few pieces of activity in the city came from the Levi-port, which appeared quite active. Upon the port a large Levi-ship came into dock, flying the flag of Fanelia. 

The Levi-port was also a hive of activity some working going about tying the ships anker, and placing the gangway from the ship into the dock. Waiting by the newly placed gangway a young man stood, flanked by a soldier on each side. He may have been young but his clothes indicated that he held a position of some importance. A man started to cross the gangway from the ship, his hair was short, a light brown colour, his appearance well groomed. He wore around his neck a cloak of an emerald green, his other clothes just as richly coloured. To his side he wore a sword, and frowned to see his welcoming party. 

"Why are you here?" He asked the young man, "Don't you think I can find my own way back?"   
"I am to bring you to the council immediately, matters have developed since your departure governor Néigh " The young man answered, ignoring his superior's snide comment. Néigh's frown deepened,   
"Very well but first I want to see it" The young man nodded and agreed,   
"Alright, when?" 

"Now" Néigh demanded, and the young man chocked,   
"Now?" He gasped, "But what about the meeting?" Néigh waved his hand to the wind,   
"To hell with the meeting!" He told him angrily, "I want to see it with my own eyes" And without another word Néigh began to walk off leaving the young man behind. Instinctively he began to follow Néigh but he thrust his hand out in front of the young man.   
"I no longer have a use for you," He told the young man, "Go back to your meeting and leave me be" He grudgingly nodded before turning on his heel and leaving the aged man. With a hand movement the two guards who where with him also departed and Néigh continued to walk westwards. With time, to his left and right the ground vanished, being replaced by a jagged edge and a sheer drop. Below the sheer drop on both sides of him where the many houses and building of the city, ever getting lower as he advanced along his path. Several minutes passed and his path came to an abrupt end, the cities walls extending ahead of him, defending against attack. From the position he stood he could look over the surrounding lands, and into Fraid. 

What he saw before him was something he hoped and prayed he would never see again. Across the open plains that opened out in front of the city, lay the filth of war. Maybe a mile ahead of the walls themselves the army their ally, Fraid lay in wait, ready for war. What looked like a couple of thousand tents scared the landscape, each with their own respective soldiers. The camp, which looked more like a city vocalised in three points, giant fires burning… no doubt to accommodate the wishes of the armies commanders. Upon the borders of the camp dozens of Gymelef's glittered in the afternoon sun there glare blinding Néigh for a moment. He had heard of the gathering forces in his home city but not until now, when he saw it with his very eyes that he truly believed it. He let his mind consider defeat. He was no expert but looking across the field he didn't see much evidence of supplies, which meant if there was going to be a battle… they were hoping for a quick victory. 

Turning his back on the mammoth army he looked back into his city. The abandoned streets, its scared peoples, its solemn soldiers. He spat onto the cobbled street before walking back the way he had come… if there was to be a battle would they, no, could they win it? 

……….. 

With a lurch backwards, and a pull on its reins Nimura brought his horse to a stop. He glanced backwards at the oncoming figure he knew was Sadako and looked up at the sky above him. The sun was darkening, disappearing in preparation for the coming of night. Sadako brought her horse to a stop and trotted it up beside Nimura. When she looked at him she knew something was wrong, since their encounter with Onoír he hadn't said a word to her… had something happened when she blacked out? 

He was breathing very deeply, almost gasping for air. His face too was beaded with dozens of little droplets of sweat, he looked exhausted and in a great deal of pain. She could hardly believe her eyes; he had been fine that morning.   
"Nimura what's wrong?" She asked, her voice awash with sincerity that cannot be faked.   
"Nothings wrong" He lied, "I just want to take a little break" Letting go of the reins he brought his leg over the horse and jumped off his steed. As he hit the ground, his legs buckled, and he fell into the dirt. Sadako immediately jumped from her own horse and came to his aid.   
"Are you alright?" She asked. He was coughing and gasped for air. Sadako lifted him out of the road and sat him up against a tree, before asking again,   
"What's wrong?" 

He did not answer but she soon spotted the congealed blood on his left arm. She looked at it for a moment before taking his arm and ripping his sleeve, opening the wound to the air. Nimura clinched his teeth, a sharp sting going through his arm. Sadako looked at the wound, fear in her eyes. It wasn't a large wound, but even a small wound can become deadly if it is left untreated. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked unsure whether she should be scared or angry, "Why didn't you treat it?!" 

Nimura didn't answer; he just kept his head bowed avoiding her eyes.   
"Sadako? What's wrong with you" Nimura asked, his voice quietened. Sadako was taken aback,   
"What do you mean?" She asked. Nimura looked up, from her to the wound on his arm,   
"What do I mean?" He asked, "It was you who gave me this? Why did I not treat it? If I had stopped, would you have done it again?" Sadako took a step back. She couldn't believe her ears; she couldn't understand what she was hearing.   
"I… did that?" She asked, "How, when?" Nimura looked up to her, the sincerity of her voice catching his attention. As Sadako looked upon him he appeared exhausted, and in pain.   
"You don't remember?" He asked, "Attacking Onoír? The fight? Any of it?" 

She shook her head slowly. Her mind was mostly blank, from when she was jumped to when Nimura ordered them to leave. He just assumed she had blacked out, but if she didn't what did she do? She gapped the few steps between them and kneeled down beside him, then reached out her arm to his injured arm but he pulled away defensively. Bringing her hand to him she took the wounded arm from him.   
"We'll discuses this later, but this is more important" 

Her face, her words, her whole being seemed different… almost like she was a different person. He looked into her eyes he asked himself,   
"Who was she?" 

……… 

"One… Two… Three… One… Two… Three… One…" The words cried out from three dozen soldiers as they practised their swordplay ahead of their leader. With each they took up a different stance, the dry dust rising from the arena with each step. Onoír looked upon them like they where as useful to him as a litter of kittens. He growled angrily under the burning sun,   
"What was that?!" 

The soldiers who where standing in single file, stopped their training and stood to attention though it failed to lighten Onoír's mood,   
"Could someone remind me… what it was I asked you to do?" Onoír asked, then pointing to one of the soldiers at random he continued, "You! Answer" The soldier, who looked like he could be as young as twelve looked completely petrified and seemed to force his back straighter, if that where truly possible.   
"You asked us to practise our sword drill sir," The soldier replied, his voice sounding as shaky as he looked. Onoír nodded and looked away from the child, returning his attention to the group,   
"That right" He answered calmly before yelling, "Then what is it your doing!? I didn't teach you all how to swing your swords like a scared animal… Now do it again!" Onoír tuned his back on the group to let them practise. Entering the arena, he saw that a young lady was approaching them, her hair blond. Though he couldn't make out much of her from that distance he knew whom it was… Jennifer. He was going to leave them to it when a voice from behind caught his attention,   
"Why does he treat us like children?" The voice whisper to its neighbour, "Who is he to tell us we're no good… I bet I could take him" 

Onoír froze, and slowly turned to face the line of soldiers. They stopped their training and looked around them as if trying to find who had said the wholly mistimed statement.   
"Who said that?" He asked the line, his voice perfectly calmed. When no response came he laughed,   
"Among us today, it would appear we have a real man of skill… though that wont be any use to him if he is this much of a coward" 

A few steps to Onoír's left a young man stepped out from the crowd his face stern. He looked not a day over sixteen. Onoír smiled towards him,   
"How long have you been with your blade son?" Onoír asked, every pair of eyes in the line squared on him.   
"Eight years" he answered. Onoír nodded,   
"Alright, you want to fight me?" Onoír asked, but he didn't wait for a response, "Now's your chance… come at me" The boy looked around him, as if looking for support from his fellow soldiers but when none came his swords grip became tighter.   
"You want me to attack you?" He asked unsure what he should do.   
"That's what I said isn't it" Onoír told him, "Now come at ME!" 

The boy waited a moment hoping that Onoír might change his mind but when it never happened he raised his sword and charged at his leader. He yelled out angrily as he charged breaking into a full run. Onoír whose sword was still sheathed didn't move a muscle until his soldier was only several feet from him. With a quick step to the side Onoír avoided him and turned to watch him skid to a stop half a dozen meters beyond him.   
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FIGHT ME! NOT PUSSY FOOT AROUND" He yelled at Onoír. He raised his sword again, but this time Onoír removed his own and raised it in preparation to facing the child. 

Quickening his step he approached Onoír through he didn't run. Still in his stride he brought his sword down on Onoír both hands forcing the sword with all his might. Blocking the blade with one motion Onoír held it in place, and watched the shocked exasperation form on his opponents face. Angrily he pulled his sword from Onoír's and brought it into contact from his left. Onoír blocked it again and shook his head before forcing it away with all his strength. The blade flew from his hand, and sweeping his legs out from under him Onoír brought him to the ground. He groaned angrily as he hit the ground, being silenced by Onoír's sword levelling at his neck. 

Onoír looked around the other soldiers present,   
"What if this was the battlefield?" Onoír asked the men, "How many of you would have survived this?" Pulling his sword back, he sheathed it and offered his hand to the young man, who took it.   
"Keep practising, for soon you will experience the real thing" He warned them. The young man nodded before taking his place in the line again. The soldiers began to practise once more and he turned his back on them again. Seeing Jennifer was now waiting for him he acted like he hadn't noticed her.   
"Ah Jennifer, I didn't see you there" Onoír lied, and walked over to her. She laughed,   
"Liar" She told him, "You saw me, why else would you have put on the show?" 

"Come, we'll go somewhere we can talk" Onoír suggested, leading her away from the soldiers, "There is something you want to discuss?" Jennifer put on an innocent face,   
"What I need a reason to come to see you?" She asked, and Onoír raised an eyebrow, and Jennifer crumbled.   
"Your right… As always" 

He let her go ahead and turned to his soldiers again.   
"Keep practising, I'll be back soon enough," he told them to which they responded with a unified and echoing,   
"Yes, sir"   
Onoír caught up with Jennifer and then led her to the lower level of the arenas stands. The Arena although being used for training the soldiers it is also used for public shows, games and duels. Set up with thousands of seats for people to attend. He let Jennifer take a seat and then joined her, the sight of his soldiers training far off, their voices barely audible from this distance. 

"So what's on your mind?" Onoír asked, turning his attention to her. Jennifer took a deep breath before confronting him.   
"You remember that rumour I told you about, the one about the army gathering outside Urthas?" Jennifer asked, and Onoír nodded,   
"I remember" Jennifer began to fidget with her hands nervously,   
"Since then more such rumours have started…" She told him, "…just yesterday we had a couple of traveller from Cesario claim they where turned back when they attempted to head home via the city. The soldiers just refused to let them through" 

Onoír leaned back in the chair,   
"Remember rumours come and go, there is no need to get scared"   
"I know that" Jennifer reminded him, "But there is something different about this one… something almost real about it" She looked up at him and he understood her unasked question,   
"So you want me to tell you if the rumour is true or not?" Onoír confirmed and she nodded. Onoír sighed,   
"You know the rules on such matters"   
"I know but I'd hoped you could tell me… I wont tell anyone, I swear" She assured him but he was still not convinced,   
"It makes no difference," He told her. Her head drooped and she looked at her feet sadly,   
"Sorry, I didn't want to…" She started but stopped when she felt Onoír's hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see his concerned eyes,   
"Jennifer I have known you your whole life, and would do anything for you… and that's a fact but I can't break the laws of the king" He told her, "But I can promise when I can say something you will be the first to know" 

She forced a smile,   
"Yeah" Onoír removed his hands and leaned back in his chair again, letting his gaze fall idle.   
"So how are you doing now that the boy has left?" He asked her. When no reply came he looked over to see her perplexed expression,   
"Who?"   
"Nimura?" Onoír answered, "He left two days ago, didn't he tell you?" 

She gave an angry laugh,   
"I don't care what that dirty rebel does. Let him go off with his little hussy" She told him, "Why should I?" Onoír looked over again, he didn't expect this reply.   
"He may have been a rebel but that doesn't make him any less of a man, or a person for that instance" Jennifer's look of perplex returned,   
"But he's a traitor, how can he still be honourable?" She asked.   
"I thought the same till recently…" Onoír answered, "But at least he's following his heart, and doing what he feels is right" 

……… 

Neigh upon leaving his view of Fraid's army made his way into the cities central buildings. These buildings though being far from as impressive as those in Fanel served the purpose of central government and control in the city. Neigh hadn't gone long before he came into what appeared to be a meeting chamber. At the front of the room a large desk and chair sat, a huge window looking out over the front of the city… and Fraid's army lay behind it. Ahead of this desk about a dozen other desks and chairs faced it, much smaller than that at the front of the hall. Neigh entered the room and took his rightful place at the head of the room.   
"Welcome home" A kindly voice came from within the mound of desks. Neigh looked up to see whom he had missed, for he hadn't seen anyone within the room. 

Sitting upon one of the back desks was the voices owner. The middle-age lady smiled down at him from her much higher position. Her hair was a light brown colour, her eyes a pale green. She wore what appeared to be very aristocratic, a dress of whites and blues, though it was kept short on her legs.   
"Its good to be home, but where is everyone, the council?" Neigh replied, waving his hand to the chair in front of his desk. Coming down from the desks she took the seat, and turned to a more serous mood,   
"We are in the middle of a very dangerous situation. I told them to go. I though we would work better without their endless talk…" She told him, "…Its good you got back when you did"   
"I got away when I could. But Pashihuxika I leave you in charge for a few short weeks and you get us besieged…" He told her humorously, "…This isn't good for your promotion prospects"   
"What delayed you? I assumed you would come straight back when you got my message" She asked, and Neigh nodded,   
"I was going too but then decided to make a quick stop at Fanel. I assumed King Fanel would understand as we do that we couldn't possible hold out against this force. Maybe he could give us some support"   
"Did he?" She asked, her eyes hopeful, but Neigh shook his head.   
"No… We have entered a dangerous time. If Fraid attacks it means that the alliance backs them and that means they surround the kingdom" Neigh informed her, "If thats the case to protect this city would cripple the defences of the rest of the kingdom" 

Pashihuxika lowered her head sadly,   
"Its no longer a matter of if, but when"   
"What do you mean?" Neigh asked, his pulse increasing.   
"Three days ago a cortège came from the army" She told him, "First came news that Fanelia has been thrown out of the alliance, and the new alliance of five nations has ordered that Urthas be surrendered to them or they would take it by force" Neigh sighed,   
"Great" He said sarcastically, "Did they give a deadline?"   
"Tomorrow afternoon" 

Neigh rose from his chair and looked out onto the army through the large window. The sun was now setting, the large fires in the camp becoming more prominent as the suns rays failed to fall.   
"So war has become inevitable" Neigh's voice carried across the room. Pashihuxika looked up to him, now silhouetted against the window. There was something cold and calculating about his voice. Turning from the window he looked to her,   
"This city may fall but we have to delay them as long as we possible can… for the sake of the kingdom" 

Grabbing a scroll from below his desk Neigh laid a map out on his desk, an obvious map of Urthas.   
"They will enter through the weakest parts of the cities defensive parameter, the gateways," Neigh told Pashihuxika indicating to the walls on the map.   
"They will never make it past the walls, I'll make sure of it!" She boasted, "My men will not allow them entry" Neigh wagged his finger,   
"No, we want them to get in" He told her. She looked from the map to him and back again,   
"We want them to get in?" And Neigh nodded,   
"They will continue into the central courtyard, both gatehouses leading to that location…" He explained, "…And it will be there that we will be waiting" Pashihuxika looked down at the map again as if she had missed something,   
"But why Sir, why surrender the walls so easily?" 

"Within that army a collection of Fraid's new 'Marquis' Gymelef units" Neigh reminded her, "And there is not a chance that we could defend the walls against those" Pashihuxika looked as confused as ever,   
"Marquis?"   
"Yes Marquis. The latest Gymelef type to come out of Fraid. They have retrofitted a normal class unit with a ballista upon its left arm. Our men on the walls wouldn't do much with those firing… our only chance is to lour them into a confined space" Neigh informed her, "So we will use the city as our battlefield"   
"You want us to battle within the city?!" Pashihuxika asked, unable to believe her own ears, "But that's madness, you're willing to destroy the city?" 

Neigh nodded,   
"You must understand, we have no choice if we are to hold off the enemy. A pitched battle would be over in hours, but this way we will stand a fighting chance"   
"Maybe so, but what about the civilians?" She asked, still unconvinced by the drasticness of the plan,   
"We will be evacuating them tonight, all of them" Neigh continued, "Under the cover of darkness we can keep the enemies suspicions from arising" 

As Néigh stopped Pashihuxika sat for a moment and considered the plan.   
"Alright, what are we to do?" She asked, agreeing to the basis of the plan.   
"You, being head commander of our forces here will have to be in charge of their preparation, I shall handle the other responsibilities"   
"It's been a while since I wore my battle armour, I hope it still fits... Wait a minute, we're preparing for a battle what other responsibilities are there?" She asked, and Neigh laughed,   
"You'll have to wait and see" 

"Alright" She agreed before he continued,   
"Split your men into groups of five, they shall be scattered throughout the city before their arrival. I want half our Gymelef's in the courtyard. I assume my Melef is ready for use?" Neigh asked.   
"Your going out sir?" Pashihuxika asked back,   
"Of course, if this battle is fated to take my life, I would rather ride out and face it, not cower here like some Entóntrian slime" Neigh told her, "Anyway someone has to lead the courtyard assault, when your heading the cities defence" 

Pashihuxika rose from her chair and saluted Neigh,   
"I shall carry out your orders," She told him; "I shall prepare for the evacuation" He nodded in return and dismissed her from his presence. He sat for a moment in the fading sunlight looking at nothing in particular.   
"I hope I'm doing the right thing" 

……… 

With a bang Jennifer closed her window. She sighed angrily and sat back in front of her desk. She had been trying to think but the noise from outside had started to become distracting. Her desk was neat, it had no clutter what so ever, and in fact the only item on the desk was a single brown envelope. The unopened letter was addresses to her, the words written neatly in green ink. 

The moment the letter had arrived she knew who sent it, but she had no wish to read it. But now she looked at it anew and she wasn't so sure anymore. She had felt so betrayed when she discovered what Nimura was… but was she really being fair. Until that afternoon she had no doubt in her mind, but Onoír's words continued to burn in her mind.   
"At least he's following his heart, and doing what he feels is right" She quoted, the newly acquired silence offering her no answer, no response to her words. What had happened to Nimura she could only imagine, losing his father, then his mother, being pulled off into an alien land. However he got involved with the rebels he must have felt it was justified. She sighed again, picking up the letter… her mind made up. Tearing it open she pulled the small page from inside and began to read it to herself. 

_Dear Jennifer,   
Not with mere words can I hope to convey my sorrow to you. It is true what you have been told, I am or rather was a rebel fighting against the alliance until only a short time ago, but it was not my intention to either keep this fact from you or hurt you in the process. But for the hurt I have caused I am sorry. I pray this letter finds you well, farewell.   
Nimura Kosime_

Finishing the letter she placed her head in her hands,   
"Where are you Nimura?" 

……… 

Nimura looked into the crackling flames of the campfire, in what had started to become a tradition. The relaxing nature of the crackling flames seemed to give him the opportunity to think things over. He didn't understand what was wrong with Sadako, but what made him uncomfortable was she didn't either. They rested till dawn, and then travelled the next day without incident but what if that happened to her again? Would he have to hurt her? 

He sighed, the flames offering soles but he didn't know what to believe or to do. How could things be the same between them now? It could be a danger just to be around her… though he was used to being around dangerous people. A cold hand being placed on his shoulder caught him by surprise. He called out and drew his sword, and aimed it at the person. He found in front of him a very surprised Sadako, looking fearfully down at the sword he had placed to her neck. 

Nimura retreated his sword but still Sadako stood a look of a terror in her eyes, directed squarely at Nimura. She took two steps backwards, before turning and running as fast as her legs could carry her. A moment passed before what had happened clicked, 'She must have thought I was going to… but I would never… '. Jumping to his feet he gave chase,   
"SADAKO!" 

Ahead of him, Sadako was running her heart pounding from the sudden exertion she had just forced upon it. She was breathing heavily, though she tried to hide her breath. She was panicking, petrified. Nimura had claimed that it was she who gave him that wound but she never dreamed that he would… The more she thought about it the more sure of his actions she had become, spurring her on, even with his cries chasing after her. 

Branches hurt her as she ran, constantly tearing into her. It was nearly pitch black, she was unable to see anything ahead of her, except a mound of shadows, which could represent anything. Behind her, as well as the calling she could hear Nimura stumbling after her, but no matter how much she pushed herself he appeared to be catching up. Ahead the shadows suddenly disappeared and the trees appeared to thin. Guessing what she had just come too she skidded to a stop just before the edge of the steep drop. 

She turned back ready to face Nimura but a blinding pain tore through her mind, her very being. Images quickly flashed before her eyes, and then she lost consciousness. Even in the dark Nimura saw she was falling, and jumping at the last minute he grabbed her, leaving them both to fall together. 

……… 

"Where am I" A voice came to Sadako's ears, "Who am I" The voice at first felt eerily familiar, but then she understood it. She was listening to her own voice. She felt the ground beneath her but she couldn't open her eyes, the voice continuing,   
"Why are you here?" It continued, "Is it fated… are you fated?" 

"WHO ARE YOU?" She yelled out, but only a distant echo returned to her, the words lost to the dark. Beyond her eyelids a new bright light illuminated, the darkness melting away. Her eyes opened this time, the bright blue sky above her coming into view. Pulling herself from her lying position she could see where she was more clearly. She was sitting upon a grassy hill, some trees dotted around the place; far below them in the distance was the beginning of a city, a large city. Skyscrapers dotted the landscape, their windows gleaming like jewels in the bright sunlight. She jumped to her feet,   
"I'm home?" She asked, "I'm back" A golden smile spread across her lips,   
"WELCOME HOME!" She yelled into the light breeze, her voice carrying in the air. 

"What are you doing Sadako?" A female voice questioned from behind her. Turning Sadako found that a middle aged, brunet was sitting on the top of the hill, looking at her inquisitively. Sadako could hardly believe her eyes; she was looking at her mother,   
"Who are you?" She asked, refusing to believe her eyes. The lady shook her head,   
"What do you mean, who am I?" She asked, "Are you not feeling well?" Sadako could feel a choke in her throat before running at her mother. Falling to her knees, she grabbed her tightly and began to sob into the bosom of her mother.   
"I'm home" She sobbed, "I'm finally home" 

"Your not…" The saddened voice of her mother told her, "Not yet anyway" Sadako looked up at her, a tear in her eye,   
"What?" Hitomi took her by the arm and stretched her hand out along the view,   
"This is not real. None of it" She told Sadako, "It is all an illusion, a vision"   
"But your…?" Sadako started but was cut off by Hitomi's reply.   
"I'm not really here either" 

"But how?" Sadako asked only to be greeted by a shacking head,   
"That's not important" Hitomi answered, "I'm here, now, for you" Sadako clung tighter to her mother, as if afraid if she let go even for a moment she would vanish and she would be left alone again. Eventually Sadako let her free and looked up upon her face again,   
"Why? She asked, "Why didn't you warn me of what was to come?" 

Hitomi suddenly looked disheartened,   
"I did as much as I could…" She told Sadako, "I helped you, but I knew you would have to walk this path alone. This is your test… and you needed strength to pass it, not warning"   
"I'm not strong, I never have been" Sadako reminded her mother, "I have always been weak"   
"Really?" Hitomi asked before their surroundings melted away. They where now sitting on the swings of a children's playground, the slides, roundabout, seesaws and a Jungle-gym ahead of them. There were several children playing, though no adults appeared to be around.   
"You where never weak Sadako" Hitomi told her, "Never weak" 

Sadako was about to answer when she noticed that all the children had stopped playing, and were starring at a group of five or so girls who entered the park. As they approached the majority of the children quickly left the park. One girl, however remained, having not noticed the girls approach. The girl was swinging happily on another set of swings, her size suggesting she was twelve, maybe thirteen. The group of girls appeared to be about the same age, and insulted her pigtails as they reached her,   
"Young wee Sadako, I hear your family can't afford ribbons" The head girl mocked, "But I guess that's why your using those rags instead" The little girl stopped her swinging and turning to the gang, her eyes terrified. The girls just smiled and joked among themselves. 

Sadako with Hitomi buried her head in her hands, knowing what was still to come,   
"I don't want to see this… why are you making me watch this?" Her mother took her hand and held it tightly,   
"To prove a point… please watch" Sadako took her mothers hand and returned her attention grudgingly to the scene. 

"I really hate your kind… lazy, stupid people, teachers pets, suck-ups" Sadako continued to look at the girls, too scared to move. Her silence only made the girl angrier,   
"What you think your better than me now? I'm not good enough to hear your voice?" The girl asked angrily. Sadako finally getting over her fear turned and ran from the girls. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough the head girl grabbing one of her pigtails. Yanking back on it the girl pulled Sadako off her feet and into the dirt. A roar of laughter came from the girls, following the lead girls lead. 

Sadako coughed, the dry dirt from the ground affecting her breathing but the next thing she knew she was pulled to her feet by her pigtails. She screamed as it felt her hair was being pulled right from her head, but the laughter from the girls only became louder. 

Letting go of Sadako's pigtails she grabbed her arm and forced her to follow. Climbing to Jungle-gym she brought Sadako with her, and stopped on the top. Her friends gather below, the girl looking over the fence at the daunting ten-foot drop. Grabbing Sadako's face she yelled at her,   
"You think your so much better that me," She told Sadako, "But your not" She forced Sadako to lean over the fence of the Jungle-gym, trapping her hands so she couldn't fight back. Sadako began to sob,   
"Please don't" 

The girl removed a small pen knife from her pocket and brought it to Sadako's hair,   
"We'll see how many people like you now" She told her before hacking into Sadako's hair with the knife. Moments later the girl held up Sadako's pigtails up high like trophies and then dropped them into the gang of girls below. 

Sadako's breathing became weak, angry. The girl loosened her grip,   
"Know who your betters are" With the girls grip loosened Sadako appeared to go mad and struck at the girl repeatedly. She cried out in shock as Sadako attacked her. During the confusion the girls face got smashed against the fence, and she tumbled over the side, her gang scattering as she fell. 

Sadako with Hitomi shook her head,   
"I broke her nose, and the fall fractured her leg. What does this prove" Sadako asked, watching the confusion at the Jungle-Gym continue, most the girls now running scared from Sadako.   
"Did those girls ever try to bully you again?" Hitomi asked sadly as if hoping Sadako would make this connection on her own,   
"Well, no" Sadako answered, still disgusted by her younger self's actions.   
"Exactly. And what was it that caused them to stop their bullying?" Hitomi asked her voice becoming harder, "Rage" 

Sadako looked from the scene to her mother, her eyes widened,   
"What?"   
"Rage. Don't you see, your rage, your anger is a weapon Sadako. Use it like you would a sword, strike out at your enemies. Use your rage… it is your most powerful weapon" Hitomi told her, almost excitedly. Sadako got to her feet and backed off from Hitomi,   
"Who are you?" She asked, and Hitomi looked surprised,   
"What do you mean? I'm your mother" Hitomi told her but Sadako yelled over her,   
"Bull! My mother would never tell me to use rage, against anyone… especially when my friends get hurt," Sadako told her, and Hitomi sighed,   
"So this was a step too far," Hitomi told her, her voice deeper, almost crueller, "Well… I suppose I can't pretend to be your mother anymore" 

"Who are you?!" Sadako asked again this time more forcefully,   
"That's for me to know and you to… well, not know," She told her, "Maybe next time I will come as your beloved? Maybe that would be good…" Before she could say anything more her mother's impostor had vanished leaving the swing gently bobbing from side to side. 

Sadako took a last look at herself before everything turned white and she awoke. 

……… 

When Nimura came too he wasn't too sure of either where he was or what he was doing there. As his eyes opened the sun seemed to blind him. He couldn't see a thing but he did know what he felt and it wasn't very comfortable. His whole body appeared to be aching. As his vision finally began to return the dozens of trees that appeared to be above him swung into focus 

Slowly turning his head to look around he realized that he appeared to be in the middle of nowhere, that and he was lying on a slanted hill. He tried to move but found that he couldn't and only then did he realize why. Wrapped in his arms, still unconscious was Sadako, lying on top of him. It was then that the events of the previous night started to return to him. His mistake, the chase… the fall. 

His heart began to pound, and he carefully loosened his hold on her. Lifting his index finger to her neck he felt her pulse and immediately relaxed. He laid back down a moment his body still aching and looked up at the darkening clouds above them.   
"A dark omen" He muttered. He was about to continue when Sadako appeared to stir. He watched her eyes twitch before opening.   
It was for only a second that the contact of their eyes brought them together, several seconds that appeared to last a lifetime. For those moments Nimura felt like he was looking right into Sadako's soul, her very being, her true self. In his mind all questions of weather the Sadako who had hurt him and the girl in front of him were the same vanished… the Sadako in front of him was the true Sadako. 

Realising herself Sadako got off Nimura and quickly backed against a tree and eyed him suspiciously. Her suspicious gaze reminded him that she must still believe that he wanted to hurt her. He raised his hands into the air,   
"I don't want to hurt you" Nimura told her humbly, getting off the ground and into a sitting position himself, "I never wanted to hurt you" She continued to eye him suspiciously but he could tell she was contemplating her next move carefully, he could see it in her eyes. 

"I don't believe you," She answered, "Ever since yesterday you have been all weird, crazy even… why should I believe you?" Nimura bowed his head,   
"I know, and I'm sorry but I would never hurt you…" He told her, "Never"   
"Words" She mocked him, "Words are useless" 

His head still bowed Nimura got to his feet, and walked past Sadako.   
"I've said my bit. If you trust me, I will wait at camp until midday…" He told her, "If not, just go back" His voice was not spiteful, or acidic but their was something in the delivery that made Sadako feel like the worst person alive, and then he walked on, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

The same question crossed her mind for a long time before she made up her mind.   
"Did she trust him?" 

……… 

"Times up"   
Néigh stood with Pashihuxika upon the walls of the city. They looked out over the enemies' army, a hive of activity their deadline for surrender having been exhausted. The burning sun above them signified midday, bathing the city with light… though it was still dead. The walls looked nothing like a city preparing for a battle. There were no soldiers upon the walls, none what so ever. 

Néigh looked upon the army with the greatest contempt,   
"So they really want to do this do they… Alright we'll show them what Fanelian's are made of" Turning he faced Pashihuxika, a solemn look on his face. Pashihuxika stood before him in armour, a chain mail that protected her, though she wore red cloth over the metal. To her side, sheathed was a sword, the seal of Fanelia upon the scabbard.   
"Are they in the courtyard?" Néigh asked and she nodded,   
"They're waiting for your orders" 

Néigh nodded, and was about to turn away from the army when something caught his attention. From the army a single horseman rode out onto the field, seated on a pale horse.   
" 'And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him' "   
"What?" Pashihuxika asked but Néigh batted it away,   
"Nothing" And with her at his side slowly walked down a staircase to the side of the walls leading into the courtyard below. The cities first line of defence. There were dozens of soldiers waiting in the courtyard; each in armour ready for battle but the silence was almost unnatural. Not a sound came from the men.   
"Was the evacuation completed?" He asked Pashihuxika and she nodded,   
"The city is deserted, we have as much liberty as we need when dealing with our enemy. I even posted a guard at the other side of the tunnel… we don't want anyone accidentally coming our way" She told him.   
"Very well" 

For the remaining minutes of their trek they remained silent, instead leaving themselves in thought. Neigh took his place at the head of the soldiers, Pashihuxika at his side and they closed in around them. No sooner was he ready than each of them were close enough that they could hear him, even if he spoke in his normal voice. He cleared his throat,   
"Beyond our walls, there is an army. An army of wolves'… rabid dogs. You've all seen it, they hide behind the alliances name, but that is all they are, dogs. This is our city, our home and we will not, cannot let them take it from us" 

Néigh took a breath before continuing,   
"We are the Kings first line of defence… and let us show how worthy we are for that title. We will be a wall of diamond, unbreakable. A friend of mine once said that first impressions are the most important… well lets give them a first impression that will never forget" There was a quite murmur of agreement in the crowd,   
"Now get into your positions, and give them hell" 

The crowd dispersed around them and within a few moments Pashihuxika and Néigh were left alone in the courtyard.   
"They have already proven their professionalism with their silence… lets hope they keep it up" Pashihuxika nodded in agreement,   
"I would have been terrible if the enemy caught wind of us through our voices" Pashihuxika agreed, and Néigh started off.   
"Come on, our Melef's await" 

……… 

Nimura looked up at the sky, the sun telling him that it was now midday. With a heavy heart he sighed, and he untied his horse. He knew it wasn't likely but he had hoped that Sadako would return. He cursed under his breath. 'Had all the time they had spent together in the past couple of months meant nothing to her?' he though angrily before kicking a stone clear across the campsite. Gathering his bags from around the site he placed them on his horse and slowly tied them in. He was working slower than usual, maybe he wanted to waste time, encase she came after all. 

It wasn't long before he had finished and mounted his horse ready to depart. His horse took several steps before he stopped and looked back at the remains of the camp, and Sadako's horse still tied up.   
"I hope she comes back for it… once I'm gone anyway" He told himself before, with a heavy heart he continued to trout off.   
"STOP!" He was caught by surprise by the voice and he did stop in his tracks. Looking back his eyes caught those of Sadako's and they just stared dumbly at each other. Then Sadako prepared her horse, mounted and trotted up beside him.   
"So where are we going?" She asked, before continuing on leaving Nimura to follow.   
"I thought we should head for Cesario first… the tunnel into the country is not that far from here" 

"Cesario? Isn't that where you're from?" Sadako asked and Nimura nodded,   
"Yes it is… I'm going home" 

……… 

Néigh sat in his Gymelef, his feet and arms supported by the mechanisms that controlled the massive fighting machines movement. He was trying hard to keep his breathing calm, for he was far from it. He wasn't scared, not at all but he hated being in a Gymelef, they made him feel claustrophobic. 

His breath was visible in the air, even if the sun was heating the outside the steel of his Gymelef remained cold at all times. He turned to his left and showed his impatience to Pashihuxika,   
"What's the hold up?" He asked but when her response came it was cool,   
"You've been out of the field too long," She told him, "Half of this game IS waiting" No sooner as she had finished talking than the first sounds of the enemies advance entered reached their ears. Néigh clenched his sword. 

As he looked forward he saw the empty courtyard, none of his people visible though he knew they were there hiding. From the gates side, one of the enemies Gymelef's entered his view, an ordinary model. Four more followed in suit, along with a man on horseback. Néigh whispered to Pashihuxika,   
"Traditional Alliance tactics. Send in a few to clear the situation before the bulk joins them" He laughed, "Never use alliance tactics against an alliance member… its so predictable" 

He watched as the horseman turned and galloped back out of the city as fast as he could,   
"And their goes the messenger with 'The coast is clear', that's what they think" He mocked, and once the sound of the horses hooves had died away he leaned over to Pashihuxika again,   
"You wanted to know what I was doing?" He reminded her, " Well this is it" He raised his hand into the air and without warning Four of the enemies Gymelef's hit the ground, with what looked like tree-trunks sticking out of their cockpits. Ballista bolts fired from Ballista's. The last Gymelef looked around itself panicked, unsure what to do.   
"Clever" Pashihuxika complemented.   
"Forget the flattery, just get to your position" He called to her, himself already running into the courtyard. The enemies Gymelef couldn't react quick enough to the sudden appearance of the unexpected Melef, and Néigh's blade sliced the Machine in two, from its shoulder through to its waist. As the Melef hit the ground he called out,   
"Lets do this! And remember, nobodies permitted to die without my explicit permission!" 

**End of Chapter Eight**   
………   
_Butch Cassidy   
09.09.04 (Euro-Date system DD.MM.YY)_   
……… 

**Author Message:**   
And so it begins… but will Fanelia survive what is to come? Will Sadako and Nimura ever fully trust each other again? What dangers lurk just round the corner? Yes, well that was The Descended Shadow, chapter eight… and a small chapter it was too. I guess that's to balance out seven, eh? Before I continue I'd better warn you all that the next chapter of The Descended Shadow will probable not be released until December/January. And No its not because I'm lazy! First I have some other projects to catch up on, second it's going to be another long one, and third, I love leaving people on such an ending. Oh, the quote "And I saw a pale horse…" was taken from the book a Revelations, King James Bible, if anyone is interested. 

I hope people are enjoying this series and we are getting there. It may be a long read but by the end it will be worth the effort… or I hope so anyway. As usual Questions and Comments are welcome, and so are reviews which can be submitted through either or by emailing me, or even a submission on my website. Speaking of my website I had better plug it. Its great, filled with lots of fun things, including pictures connected to the series, the series, histories and additional information. Visit if you have a moment. 

Anyway I hope to see you all when it comes to chapter IX, and I hope you can all hold out until then, but see you later and keep those pages turning.   
**Butch Cassidy**

_Cast #Ref Chapter VIII (Alphabetical) – _   
OC – Original Character   
NC – New this chapter 

Jennifer – Sarah and Gaddes's daughter. Childhood friend of Nimura   
Hitomi (OC)– Sadako's mother, originally from earth   
Nimura– Originally leader of Rebel cell, now close friend of Sadako's   
Néigh – Governor of Urthas, the second city of Fanelia   
Onoír – Head of Fanelia's armies, advisor to Von. Lead attack on rebels (P2)   
Pashihuxika (NC) - Military head of Urthas, would appear to have history with Néigh   
Sadako – Hitomi's daughter, epicentre of the series   
Von (OC)– King of Fanelia. Need I say more? 


	9. A relic of the old world

  
A VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE   
**The Descended Shadow   
Chapter IX**   
_A relic of the old world_

**Disclaimer **– Escaflowne is not mine; the characters and story are the property of Bandai entertainment. The story and characters of 'The Descend Shadow' or 'Shadows of the Past' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum . Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at 

- Visit the Home of 'The Descended Shadow' at   
- Character reference at the end of the Fan Fic. If you forget a character, remember. 

……… 

The young pilot looked around him nervously. The attack on the city had only just started, it had only been a couple of days since they had entered the city but it felt like they had been battling for weeks. Their cowardly enemy, the Fanelian's had decided to hide themselves, sneaking between the buildings like rats. His unit had been given the unfortunate duty of securing the city's central hall, and hopefully the governor with it. 

The same two scenarios kept playing out in his head. One, that the enemy had abandoned the central hall understanding that it would be their first target, or two they had decided to hang on there and defend it as well as carry out their gorilla attacks. This was why he felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest, they where entering the square just prior to the central hall and if their enemy was going to attack them this would be the place. 

His Gymelef clenched his sword tighter and followed the few Gymelef's that lay ahead of him into the paved square. Three separate roads converged in the square, a giant statue in the centre. The statue was that of a huge man, wrapped in a large animalistic coat. Stuck into the dirt by his feet his massive sword accompanied him. On the base of the statue a small caption quoted the man,   
"Our homes have burned, our friends and families killed. But we prevailed. Our rivers run red with the blood of our enemies… may this be the last time they do so, for the sake of our children" 

The pilot laughed a moment reading the words. A murderer trying to be a poet, how sad. The two Gymelef's ahead of him had stopped to either side of the huge statue and looked ahead of them to the splendorous building that dwarfed them. The city's central hall was a rich looking building stretching up seven stories, even making the massive Gymelef's appear tiny in comparison. Looking up at it they he became consumed by a sense of insignificance. He turned to the Gymelef that was making up the rear of their unit as an excuse to look away from the building. He was about to address its pilot when he saw no sight of the Melef.   
"What the?" He cried out, scanning the area for his man. A Gymelef wasn't exactly an easy thing to hide. He clenched his hand to his sword tighter,   
"Where are you?" he asked his eyes continuing to scan to the area. With a gulp he yelled back to the Melef's from the front of their unit,   
"I think we have a problem" 

At first no response came to his warning but then the sound of clashing steel filled the air, followed by loud screaming. As fast as he could he turned back to the statue, only to find the two forward Gymelef's upon the ground unmoving. One had been sliced in half; the second had a sword still embedded in its cockpit. Its hand still on the sword another Gymelef stood above his downed friend. The young pilot let out a gasp as he recognised the Gymelef, it looked like the Ispano Gymelef used by the king of Fanelia, Escaflowne. Removing its sword the Melef turned to him and he took several steps back, fear taking him. 

He clumsily raised his sword to the Gymelef as it stepped towards him, his heart pounding.   
"Stay where you are!" He ordered but it continued to advance on him. Turning he prepared to run, but found that his path had now been blocked by a couple of new Gymelef's though these where far from as impressive as their kin. Turning back to the Ispano look alike he decided to make his stand. He had nowhere to run… at least he would die a man. 

The Ispano look-alike raised its sword to match his stance and prepared itself to fight. With a deep breath he charged the unit with the hope of catching it off guard. Unfortunately that was not the case and the unit easily deflected his attacks. With a clash the Ispano threw the young pilots Gymelef into one of the buildings that dotted the side of the road. With an echoing rumbling sound parts of the building collapse upon the disabled Gymelef. Half buried under the ruins of the building the Ispano approached him. He could see the monstrous unit look down upon him; he was helpless to prevent it, like his friends before him.   
"Please don't kill me" He young man pleaded but it did him no good. 

In only a moment Néigh had buried his sword into the young mans unit and removed it again, another group of their enemies defeated. Removing his foot from the defeated Melef he sheathed the massive sword, larger than several men on its own. The Gymelef's that had blocked the young mans escape, two of them, joined him.   
"How many is that now?" One of the pilots from the new Melef's asked, Néigh laughed,   
"Fourteen by my count Kertis, I'm starting to think they have an endless supply of these units" Kertis joined in the laughter,   
"No, just the idiots they get to pilot them" Néigh shook his head,   
"Come on, let's get under cover before someone comes to see what all the commotion was about" 

With Néigh in the lead the Gymelef's slowly made their way northwards through the city streets. Tracking was a slow task with Gymelef's, an endless struggle to make as little noise as possible, and keep out of sight, neither or which where easy when your controlling several tons of metal. To the far north of the city was what used to be the Gymelef storehouse for the city, and that was where they were heading now. The storehouse, deliberately kept away from the centre of the city was built into the mountain that encompassed the city. There was a storage building for show on the site but the storehouse itself was hidden from sight. 

As they approached the building the sun had already begun to fall behind the armies camp just over the border in the lands of Fraid. As they had travelled the city they hadn't encountered any other soldiers, though they knew that the city was swarming with them. Néigh took a last look at the setting sun as the others entered the storehouse before he too entered. 

The storehouse itself was basically one huge hollowed out hall. It stretched up over half a dozen stories and could house dozens of Melef units, even if it only housed a few now. For such a large hall they where the only ones in it, three in the space for hundreds. The only light that entered the room came from far above them, a filter of hundreds of openings in the roof of which let the light pass into them. 

Bringing his Gymelef to a stop, Néigh brought it into a kneel. Removing himself from the control restraints he pushed forward on the metal with all his might until it opened outwards. With a further push the entrance into the cock pit of the Gymelef opened out allowing him to walk onto the steel, which until a moment before was a doorway. With an energy before his age he jumped from the flattened doorway and brought a plume of dust up from the ground as he landed on the dust ridden stone. 

He sighed and flattened his hair as he waited for his companions to join him. Turning back he looked up at his Gymelef. He laughed remembering how Fraid's young pilot had reacted to it. It is true that it had been built with similarities in look to that of the now legendary Escaflowne but it was nowhere near as beautiful, and he as skilled as his lord. 'How many years has it been since I got you my friend?' He though before the second pilot came up to him,   
"Is that us done for the night?" He asked, to which Néigh answered,   
"Yes, for tonight Tréas. You know as well as I that they refuse to hunt us at night. Light is a dead give away when you're dealing with Gorilla tactics" 

He laughed,   
"Then you won't mind if I get something to eat. I'm starved!"   
"Sure, we still have some of the bread left… But make sure you don't eat it all" Néigh told him in all seriousness though it came out more like a joke.   
"Don't worry I'll save you some" Tréas responded before heading off to the far side of the hall. Néigh watched him leave, he was a young man only in his late teens but Néigh sensed an air of responsibility about him, he remembered his father telling him that people with black hair where like that, responsible, and Tréas's was as dark as the night sky. He only turned when he felt Kertis hand on his shoulder.   
"How do you think things went today?" He asked Néigh; now that he was sure Tréas was out of earshot.   
"If things continue like this we don't stand a chance. They're getting smarter" Néigh told him, "At this rate its only of time till they get one of us" 

"You really think they could?" Kertis asked, he had never been able to picture one of their pilots being taken down by the raffle their enemy fired at them.   
"I do. Skill means nothing when you are outnumbered on this scale. One lucky hit and…" Néigh answered,   
"Do you want to keep this from the kid?" Kertis asked, and Néigh nodded,   
"There's no need to concern him with this" Néigh reassured him, "Anyway lets get something to eat" 

With that they joined Tréas, who promptly offered them some bread.   
"Here, its great!" He complemented, "Only four days old!" Néigh laughed taking some of the bread,   
"I guess we have a different idea of what's nice" It had now been three days since the forces of Fraid had first entered the city. They had to the best of their ability tried to weaken their forces but it had been getting more and more difficult. In the first wave of attack their forces had become scattered, many of their people being left for dead. He wasn't even sure how many where even alive. It wasn't all bad though, he did know where they would each retreat too. Before the battle, with this in mind each of their squads where given their own hide-away, stocked with supplies and hidden away. They where meant to run their operations from there unless it became imperative that they had to leave. This was theirs, one of the only two Gymelef squads operating in the city, the second commanded by Pashihuxika. 

"Well then what shall we do to amuse ourselves tonight?" Kertis asked, "Your not going to tell us another story are you?" His comment was directed at Néigh who snorted disapprovingly,   
"You know in my day we were happy to have knowledge passed down to us by our elders"   
"I'm only kidding!" Kertis admitted, and leaned up against the wall beside Tréas. Néigh made himself as comfortable as he could on the stone floor and prepared,   
"Alright imagine there's a tremendous warm fire burning at your fingertips"   
"Don't remind us we don't have one!" Tréas complained.   
"You know we can't risk giving our position away, imagine it" Néigh told the lad, "It does help" 

"Well let's see… In closing days of the war with Zaibach soon after the Alliance was forged, the leaders of her nations decided they wanted to strike at Zaibach somewhere that would show them that they meant business. As it happened in the south of Asturia the city of Norte had been taken by Zaibach only a few weeks before and they where using it as their staging ground of a planned invasion of Palas. This was going to be the first move of the Alliance, to retake city"   
"Norte? You mean the capitol?" Tréas asked, and Néigh nodded,   
"One and the same, just it wasn't the capitol of the Alliance back then… Just another city" 

"I remember some of this, you where outnumbered weren't you?" Kertis asked,   
"Four to One" Néigh added,   
"Four to One? Then how on earth did you take the city?" Tréas asked, he didn't see how anyone could hope to take a city when they were outnumbered like that.   
"A mixture of their arrogance, our pilots skill and dumb luck" Anyway do you wanna hear this story or are you just going to interrupt me all night?" Tréas held his hands out,   
"Ok… Ok… Please continue" He told Néigh and mimed zipping his lips. Néigh nodded and continued. 

"Well as the battle plan would go we split our forces in two, one set to gather in front of the cities walls. The second would be aboard transports within a battle fleet at anchor a mile or so off shore. I was on one of those transports." 

Néigh took a breath before continuing,   
"Our forces outside the city had prepared a bonfire within the camp, as a beckon to the sea fleet to attack. I didn't witness what happened personally but I was told rather than let our men attack the cities walls the Zaibach general decided to launch his attack on the unprepared camp. Well then lit the beckon we assumed all was going to plan, and we were going to come and poke the besieged city in the ass" 

He paused a moment as if trying to recall the events of the day,   
"Well our forces were holding their ground at camp, though barely. As soon as we were in range our ships opened fire upon the cities own ships and our transports were sent in. As it happened the enemy general panicked and pulled his forces from their attack back into the city… all of them"   
"Then we ended up fighting a pitched battle on the beach leading into the city, a losing battle. We had expected a hard fight but we hadn't expected to fight the entirety of the enemies' forces. Call it genius or folly but the enemy general had sealed the city and ordered his forces to focus on us, and ignore the army now besieging the city. We lost thousands of good men that day, and I too would have lost my own life if our forces hadn't managed to breach the walls as quickly as they did. 

"We were given the order to retreat but my unit, like many others refused the call. We knew if we pulled out we would lose the city for good, that and Zaibach's full force would be turned on our men outside. They where breaking through our final line when the walls were breached. With it breached it was only a matter of time before their men panicked and scattered. The battle may have only lasted a dozen so hours but they where the longest hours of my life. It wasn't long before we were involved in the march on Zaibach, and the end of the war" He sighed, "They said that would be the end of the fighting" 

"I didn't know you fought in the battle of the Desert?" Kertis told him,   
"I may not have fought under the Fanelian banner but I did fight" Néigh told him, "As did many others"   
"Why didn't you fight under Fanelia's banner?" Tréas asked, and Néigh smiled ironically.   
"Not to sure on your history are you?" Néigh asked and Tréas looked insulted,   
"I know what I need to" He retorted. 

"Well then you should know that at that time Fanelia no longer existed as a direct result of the devastating attack on Fanel and the newly crowned King going into hiding" Néigh told him, "We where a broken nation and the only way we could exact our 'revenge' on Zaibach was to fight in the armies of other nations, until our nation was re-forged. Its ironic but I fought under the banner of Fraid" 

Far above them the remaining light of the day had gone, replaced by the dark of night. The hall should have been darkened by the fall of night but above their heads thousands of little lights fluttered around the expansive hall. Thousands, perhaps millions of fireflies bringing some light to the dark of the hall. Tréas became entranced by the same creatures, as he had each night since they had come to the storehouse.   
"Why do they come here?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the beauty of the seemingly insignificant creatures. Néigh looked up,   
"They come in to nest out from the elements" Néigh told him, "They maybe beautiful but unbelievable fragile. Once they give their light they can't even make it through the night… they sacrifice themselves to give their light" 

Néigh was about to start again when a distant crash, stopped him. It was soon followed by a second and a third. Grabbing his sheathed blade Néigh jumped to his feet, Tréas and Kertis doing the same. When the door remained as solid as ever they looked at each other before another collection of crashes filled the air, reverberating in the compact city.   
"What was that?" Tréas asked, quite sure that neither of his companions could answer his question. Néigh stepped forward, his sword un-drawn in his hand,   
"Whatever it is we're not the targets…" Néigh told them, "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't check it out" 

He looked back,   
"Come on" He ordered them, "And Kertis, bring the binoculars" Kertis immediately came up beside Néigh and Tréas once he had fetched the small device. Placing it round his neck he indicated to it,   
"Got it" 

Néigh silently acknowledged him and jogged across the hall, the others on his heels. As he reached the front of the hall, he brought himself to a stop a grabbed onto the sides of a wooden ladder that appeared to be making its way up the walls side.   
"We're not going to have to climb that are we" complained Kertis, to which Néigh angrily responded,   
"I'd be surprised if you had enough energy to climb with all the complaining you do" 

"That hurt" Kertis responded sarcastically and motioned for him to lead the way, Néigh did so placing his foot on the wooden step and starting the climb. There were only a couple of minutes between them stepping on the ladder and Néigh coming to a stop but for him anyway it was an arduous time. First of all he was not a young man, although he could bring out strength in him, his stamina was also not the greatest, that and the continuing crashes from elsewhere in the city were distracting. 

Where the ladder came to an end there was an opening in the wall, a tunnel to the outside. Néigh climbed into it but he had at least expected a piece of wood or something to block the tunnel, weather on their end or the cities but there wasn't any. Something he would have to look into after this was all over. Once he cleared the short tunnel, and climbed out the cold air hit him like a wall, and he shivered.   
"Burr, its cold" Néigh complained just as Kertis prepared to get out of the tunnel.   
"I thought we weren't allowed to complain?" He asked snidely before receiving a cruel look from Néigh that shut him up. 

Looking around Néigh could see that they where actually standing on the warehouse that operated as the entrance to their hideout. It roof however was flat, separating it from other building of its kind in the city. Suddenly remembering why they had come out in the first place Néigh rushed along the roof, keeping his head down. Coming to a stop at the end he looked westwards into Fraid, and the cause of the disturbances soon became clear to him. 

On the outskirts of the city, a huge plumb of dust was raising. A sudden fearful realization came to him and called back trying to keep his voice down,   
"Give me those Binoculars!" Néigh called, "And keep down God damn it!" 

Before Kertis had even come to a complete stop Néigh grabbed the binoculars which where still around his neck. Kertis let out a panicked gurgling sound as he was chocked by the burden around his neck. Néigh looked through them, getting a closer look at the base of the plumb of smoke and he sighed.   
"Can I breath now?" Kertis asked but Néigh ignored him. He let go of the binoculars allowing him to breath again.   
"I can't believe they would go this far" Néigh commented and Kertis became uncharacteristically serous.   
"What do you mean?" He asked and Néigh indicated to the plumb.   
"See for yourself" He did and as the sight reached his eyes he exclaimed,   
"That's barbaric" 

The sight he saw was nothing short of Fraid putting their efforts into clearing out the gorillas in the city in the most effective way possible. Remove the places to hide, and so they where using their Gymelef's to one by one bring the building of the city down, to rumble. They where flattening the city to ruins. 

Néigh looked to him,   
"We must get all our forced together. We must deal with this before it is too late" 

……… 

"Oh come on, is this really the time?!" Von asked, letting his anger get the better of him, Merle sighed. It had been over half a week since Sadako and Nimura had left, half a week. Von hadn't really been himself; his temper was short, his manners weak and his decisions far from his best. That morning Merle had convinced him to come out with her to the gardens, but as it turned out that was just a ploy as she had something she wished to discuss with him, it was this that had fried his temper.   
"That doesn't matter" Merle responded, keeping her voice cooled, "Things must continue as normal, until we make the situation in Urthas public anyway" 

Von looked around the gardens, its various flowers, trees, and plants. No matter how many times he came out here he couldn't clear the troubles from his mind, not like in the old days. In a time which felt so long ago now he could come into the gardens and his troubles would feel miles away… no longer, now they just followed him there. Von sighed and nodded his head. It was true what she said, if anything out of the ordinary should happen in the castle it would only fuel the rumours that something was amiss. She may have been right but the last thing he wanted to deal with at the moment was a party and that was what he was exiling himself too.   
"Alright when?" Von asked, fed-up arguing the subject. 

"The banquet was planned for this day next week" Merle reminded him, "I think that will be enough time to get everything in place"   
"And why are we having it?" Von asked,   
"I already told you" Merle answered Von's anger starting to get infectious. Von shook his head,   
"No, I mean why did we arrange it in the first place?" Von asked, making himself clearer.   
"Oh, it's to mark the completion of Fanel's reconstruction. Ten years to the day" 

Von appeared to be slowing down, so Merle slowed to match him,   
"It's been a long road…" Von sighed, "A very long road"   
"It has been" Merle agreed, "but all the hardships have been worth it" Von slowly nodded, but looked as though he didn't really believe it. Merle noticed, but she didn't make anything of it. She knew what was going through his mind, the same thing that was going through her own mind… They had entered the gardens farthest from the castle, they where completely different from any of the other gardens. They where surrounded by trees, so much so that they appeared to be entering a corridor made up by them, the trees were so thick they blotted out the sky, only a few rays of light making it though. Ahead of them, the corridor formed into clearing, a pillar in its centre. As they came closer Merle could see the pillar stretch up into the tops of the trees and beyond, appearing to pierce the very sky itself. An obelisk. 

Von knelt before the pillar, and removing his sword he placed it against its stone. With his head bowed he muttered a few words though Merle couldn't make them out. She stood back away from the pillar-allowing Von to have his moment. The pillar was not just a pillar but was in fact a monument to commemorate the life of Vons teacher, Balgus whose grave actually lay below the very ground of which they stood. 

Merle nervously jumped from one foot to the other, she was unnerved by Balgus's grave and the way Von acted around there but she also had a question that she had been dying to ask for ages but she knew Von wouldn't like to answer it. Von sighed,   
"Merle if you want to say something… Say it" 

She clenched her fist,   
"Well. I was wondering if you had any news," She asked, now regretting ever wanting to ask,   
"How long have you been scared about asking that?" He asked but when no answer came he continued, "Sadako and Nimura, or Urthas?" This time Merle did answer,   
"Both" Von sighed,   
"Well yesterday I got an envoy from Urthas. Néigh says there was a deadline before the beginning of the battle. That expired two days ago…" Von took a deep breath,   
"And there's been no news of Sadako or Nimura since Onoír returned with his tail between his legs" 

"Don't be so hard on him," Merle asked him, "Its better that than them being killed by those criminals. At least this way we know their safe"   
"I don't know… at least that way it would not matter" Von asked himself as if oblivious to Merles presence. Her eyes widened,   
"What do you mean by that?" She asked, gasping, as she understood, "You don't believe that their tractors do you?" She couldn't believe that he would think such a think such a thing, and about his own daughter too.   
"I don't know what to think anymore Merle…" He told her, "Dark shadows haunt my dreams… can we truly trust anyone at the moment? Perhaps in resent years blood has become as thin as water…" 

Merle would have argued with him but even if she didn't agree with him she had to admit he had a point. It appeared that all those they called friends where bending over backwards with their knifes. Even if he wasn't sure of Nimura and Sadako's actions she was… she believed them to be true, and would believe so until fate proved her otherwise. 

………. 

Time… how much time had they been travelling? Nimura sighed and thought about it for a moment. They now been travelling westwards for five days, though he was sure if it wasn't for the constant delays they could have done it in three. Their little tumble was the first of these delays, and his back still gave him the occasional twitch. 

They had been delayed several more times since then, including having to go off the road entirely as it appeared to just disappear in front of them. He was tired but they were reaching the end of the first stage of their little journey, exiting Fanelia's borders. Then they could enter Cesario… his home. 

He looked over reassuringly to Sadako who was riding beside him, both their horses continuing forward at a slow pace. Ahead of him, though he wasn't sure if Sadako had seen it was their goal, the tunnel that would take them out of the country.   
"We're here" 

"What already?" Sadako asked surprised at their relatively quick arrival. Nimura nodded,   
"Yip" They approached slowly, unsure what to expect. Sometimes this tunnel was guarded by a couple of soldiers and to charge in might give them the wrong idea. It was relatively rare for it to be guarded though as it opened out on the other side to the city of Urthas.   
"Halt! Who goes there?" A voice came, Nimura didn't initially see the man who gave the order but did follow his order grinding his stead to a stop. Nimura scanned the area but he couldn't pinpoint the source of the voice.   
"Dismount" He ordered again and they did so.   
"Want us to raise our hands as well?" Nimura asked sarcastically but the man took no heed of this. When they had safely dismounted, the man stepped out from behind a collection of foliage ahead of the entrance of the cave, his sword raised.   
"Who are you? And what business have you here?" 

Nimura recognised the man was wearing the colours of Fanelia and so relaxed a little.   
"We have business in Cesario, let us pass" Nimura asked but to his surprise he shook his head,   
"No one is permitted to pass," He told them, "I have my orders, no one may enter Urthas" Nimura felt bewildered, he hadn't expected any resistance,   
"But why?" He asked, and the man shook his head again.   
"I need not know why to fulfil my orders" He replied. 

Nimura stood for a moment thinking their situation over in his head, 'what could they do, how could they convince him to let them pass?' He looked over the man, he appeared to be alone, but that could just be an appearance, his comrades may be in hiding. They could be surrounded and wouldn't know it, no, forcing passed him wouldn't do. It was at that moment that Sadako touched his shoulder,   
"What if we told him that we were sent by the king?" She asked but he at first refused the idea.   
"No he would ask for proof, and what proof do we have…" He stopped something occurring to him. He laughed to himself wondering why it hadn't occurred to him sooner. Taking a step forward he addressed the guard. 

"We have been sent on an errand to Cesario by Lord Fanel" Nimura told the man, "Let us pass" The guard looked doubtful, and looked upon them scornfully,   
"Is that so?" He asked.   
"It is" Nimura responded simply, removing his sword from its sheath. The man took a step back, gripping his blade tighter. The guard relaxed as Nimura offered the sword out to him.   
"The engraving upon blade should be proof enough" Nimura told him, and sheathing his own blade he took Nimura's. Passing his hands over it his eyes gazed over the sword he took in every detail. The rounded hand guard, a brownish colour, decorated with symbols and runes the man couldn't make out. As he let his eyes pass down the blade, at its base he understood Nimura's comments. Carved into the metal the symbol of the winged dragon, a sword at one side, a tree to the other. This was the symbol of the kingship of Fanelia, a symbol only carved into the swords of those closest to the king. 

The man returned the sword to Nimura and bowed,   
"I apologized for my disrespect" Nimura smiled, though he couldn't shack the feeling he was taking advantage of his fathers blade.   
"Its alright, just let us pass" Nimura told him but again he shook his head,   
"As I said sir I can't let anyone pass through this cave," he told them before adding. "But there is another cave further north of here, you may take it and it will by-pass Urthas altogether" 

"Where?" Nimura asked, his patience being to run thin.   
"Along this road, about an hours walk. There you will enter a field, turn towards the mountain. Continue till you reach the rock face, about twenty yards north you will find the opening to the passage" Nimura sighed openly, and turned from the man,   
"Why must everything become more complicated?" He asked himself and returned to Sadako,   
"Come on" He motioned to mount his horse but the guards voice caused him to stop.   
"You cannot take the horses into the tunnel sir, they will not make it in" 

Nimura jumped back off his horse and turned to the man,   
"How then do you expect us to make it to Cesario in good speed?" He asked the guard, who had begun to look exceedingly nervous at the anger he had awakened in Nimura.   
"You can walk to the tunnel, and through. Not to far to the north of the opening in Cesario there is a small village beside to the river Quattro, from there you can take a boat right into Caderle's harbour" As unpleasing as it was he accepted the news and turned up the road. Sadako came up beside him and they began their unwelcome trek, the guard, and the cave they thought they would be taking shrinking behind them. Turning to Sadako Nimura caught sight of her gloomy features, and said,   
"Don't worry about it. It won't delay us by far, not really" 

Sadako nodded in agreement, but then turned to him.   
"But how long does Fanelia have" Those terrible words hung in the air for a moment and Nimura didn't reawaken speech for a while. The guard was right for they had been walking for about an hour when the entered the field he had mentioned. The trees vanished for the first time since they left their horses and it opened out into the green field. 

"I guess we head towards the mountain" Nimura commented and Sadako replied half-heartedly.   
"Yeah, I suppose" Nimura thought for a moment, it was evident that the delay had gotten her down. As they turned towards the mountain, they prepared to enter the dead brush, and darkness of the overhanging trees. Nimura stopped, a moment later, several steps ahead Sadako stopped too.   
"What is it?" Sadako asked. Nimura looked up,   
"Look up" He told her, "What do you see?" Sadako sighed at the seemingly stupid request,   
"Is this really the time?" She asked, but Nimura insisted,   
"Look up, and what do you see?" 

Taking a deep breath Sadako looked up, and saw the sky. Upon the mantle of creation gently floating by there were several white fluffy clouds. Black against the blue she could see hundreds of birds, fluttering across the sky, unaffected by events upon the ground.   
"I see clouds and birds," She answered,   
"Then smile," He answered, and she turned to him, melting. 

"Have I been that out of it?" She asked, Nimura tried to look innocent.   
"Maybe not" Nimura conceded, "But if you keep on thinking of bad things bad things will happen" She pulled a smile,   
"Alright. Its not like this will be too much of a delay, not really"   
"Exactly, now come on, the sooner we get going the sooner we will get there" Nimura told her and taking her hand he lead them into the thick clumps of overhanging trees. But unknown to him, or her she blushed. It was only a few minutes before Nimura's enthusiasm died away and they reverted to a more ordinarily paced walk. 

"Nimura?" She asked, the silence of their surroundings felt like it was suffocating her. Nimura replied, but she was not sure what to say, she just wanted to say something to break the silence. The light had really all but gone now, leaving only small beams of light crossing their path once in a while.   
"Tell me about Letús" She asked and the second she had she bit her tongue. She had asked the first question she could think of. Nimura did not reply at first but just as Sadako began to panic he did.   
"What would you like to know?" He asked to Sadako's surprise. She expected him to dodge the question… she knew she would in his place or at least ignore it. She decided to take the opportunity, and asked.   
"Well you have talked about him with such kindness, I just wanted to know who he was?" 

"He was the one, the only one who spared me" Nimura told her and took a deep breath, "Just imagine, my mother and father dead… lost in a foreign land. For years after my arrival I wandered, no real goal… other than survival anyway" Sadako was about to change the subject when he continued,   
"He was a teacher you know," He told her, turning just for a moment "Before the war with the Alliance he taught young teens. After the war he even tried to get on with Zaibach's new occupiers. His friends went off to fight, but he stayed. He never believed it was his place to do anything but teach but then one day…" 

He took a deep breath and Sadako could feel what was coming,   
"One day?"   
"One day he was heading home, it was dark and not too many people where around. He was passing an alleyway, when a scream caught his attention, that of a women. He looked back into the alleyway and what he saw petrified him" 

Nimura's hand had begun to shake, he too knowing what horror Letús had witnessed.   
"There was a young couple, surrounded by five Alliance soldiers. The man was on the ground barely moving as the boats of the soldiers hit him, the women was being…" He broke off for a moment, but it was all too clear from his words what was happening.   
"He witnessed those soldiers doing terrible, evil things to that couple, things he later told me he could never truly express. He remained there for only a matter of minutes his blood boiling, but did nothing to stop them, he was a coward. As the days wore on he couldn't forget the images of what he had seen that night and he left the city, to joined the rebels. It wasn't long before he rose to the top, his high level of education going to good use. It was years before he told me this, and I have no doubt it is true." 

He stopped again and Sadako could see the pain he was suffering.   
"Lets just leave it there" Nimura told her quietly. She took a step towards him.   
"Nimura, I…"   
"Forget it," He said his voice cold. Neither of them spoke again until their path came to an end, splitting to the left and right, the mountain straight ahead, its grey almost invisible for the green. Without looking twice Nimura fought his way into the heavy brush, Sadako remaining behind, awaiting his call. And so it came,   
"Sadako, the cave is here," He told her, almost as if nothing had been said between them. Slightly reassured Sadako joined him, pushing through the same foliage until she tripped and hit the floor of the opening of the cave. Immediately recovering herself she looked up into Nimura's widen eyes,   
"You didn't see that" She teased; he shook his head and offered his hand.   
"I hope you aren't going to be like this the whole way," he asked, but she ignored the comment. 

They now stood within what appeared to be the mouth of the cave the guard had spoken of, all the light that could illuminated the grey rock. The floor was made up of a brownish dry dirt, she knew this as it was now over her clothes. 

She brushed herself down as Nimura grabbed a cone shaped object from the side of the caves wall. Before she could ask the obvious question he scrapped it down the wall and it burst into flames, illuminating the whole of the cave, for meters ahead. The red glow of the fire played menacingly with the shadows of the cave. 

Turning to her, Nimura made sure to keep the touch away,   
"I'll lead, with the light. Stay close behind me, and be careful" He told her, which struck a cord.   
"I can take care of myself," She told him,   
"I didn't mean it like that" He told her calmly, "All I meant was this cave is filled with holes, overhangs and many other dangers. Be wary of them" 

They walked for what felt like hours, one long tunnel heading westwards. The tunnel didn't look like it had been formed naturally to Sadako; she guessed that it used to be an old route through the mountains. Every so often they would pass what appeared to be a blocked passageway that connected onto the one they travelled, but where they lead she could only guess. Even if it was man made the dangers still existed, the tunnel having fallen into disrepair, and left to nature. Small spiky crystals had formed upon the roof, hundreds of years in the making. The air was filled with the constant drip-drip of water falling from the ceiling, and more than once she had been hit by it. 

Step by step they made their way, minute by minute ever mindful of the dangers that could lurk in the darkness just beyond their torch. Sadako had tried to keep up conversation between them as they travelled but she found it more and more difficult to think of new topics. She was still rattling her brain for a new one when Nimura saved her the trouble.   
"Sadako what do you know of the legends of Cesario?" 

She shook her head, her hair dancing pathetically,   
"Nothing" She answered, "It really never came up before"   
"Would you like to hear?" He asked, to which she responded,   
"Oh yes please" She really wasn't too keen on the subject but anything that kept them from letting the cave go silent was a good thing.   
"Today Cesario is ruled by the Steward, a man left on the throne until the Return of the king. You could say he's keeping it warm for the king. Although he has no real official authority he is the one who is in control of the Kingdom of Cesario" 

"What happened to the king?" Sadako asked interest beginning to perk in her,   
"The old king was murdered. He was killed in an attempted Coup by the head of the guards set with the task of his protection, The Wolves. The only members of the family to escape where the queen and her young son."   
"You said the old king? There was a new one?" She asked to which Nimura nodded,   
"Yes, that prince eventually returned and took the throne again, but it never lasted. Events conspired against the new king, before he too went missing and is presumed dead" Nimura's fist was shaking as he recounted the tail, it obviously hurting him. 

"The steward is a good man, but he holds the kingdom together only by a thread. If some large event should weaken his popular support it is very likely that the kingdom will descend into another civil war, possible even splitting the nation like in the days before the kingship" 

Sadako now paying a great deal of attention to Nimura had started to pay less attention to where she was walking.   
"What I don't get is if there was a coup how did the Stew…" She started but under a blanket of crashes her words vanished. Nimura instantly turned, but couldn't see a thing for the dust that had filled the tunnel. He couldn't see her.   
"SADAKO!" He called out hoping for a reply but didn't get one. It was as the final reminisces of the crashing came to a stop that he could hear her coughing… below him. 

"Nimura?" She asked, "Can you hear me?" As the dust cleared Nimura fell to his knees and looked down the hole that had now formed in the floor of the tunnel. It appeared that half the wall and the floor had fallen through, and lying eight foot below him in the debris was Sadako.   
"Sadako are you OK?" He asked, his voice panicked.   
"Yeah" She answered, almost tiredly, "I think so anyway" Nimura calmed, and smiled,   
"What was that I told you about falling?" He asked trying to lighten the situation. Sadako laughed a moment, some of the dust shaking from her,   
"I didn't mean to" 

Pulling himself over the edge Nimura climbed into the hole though he knew well that he wouldn't be able to climb back up again. He carefully stepped to avoid dislodging any of the debris onto Sadako. As he got to the bottom to his relief he saw that the hole was in fact another passage, travelling in the same western direction, even if it wasn't as direct as their original. Now he could see Sadako up close he saw how very lucky she was as most of the debris had missed hitting her, instead showering her with the dust. She lay in a heap where she fell, looking up at him with ironic eyes.   
"If you breath a word of this to anyone" She threatened him. Offering his hand she took it,   
"But you already said that when you fell before" He reminded her,   
"Don't mention that either," She told him as he lifted her out of the rock, the thickest dust falling. She took a look around now that she could,   
"So what do we do?" She asked, "I guess the old path isn't an option" Nimura nodded and looked down the new path.   
"I guess we'll be exploring" Nimura told her and took a step westwards. 

Sadako beat some of the dust from her clothes, hoping to get as much of it off as she possible could,   
"Well you know what they say, all roads lead to Rome" Nimura looked blankly,   
"Where?" She laughed a moment,   
"Forget it" 

As they made their way down the new passage the feeling was a lot lighter than earlier. Neither of them knew where this passage was leading them, or even if it was really going to take them out but they didn't let that trouble their thoughts. 

As time went on Sadako become further aware of the discomfort of her surroundings. She wouldn't say that she was claustrophobic or anything but she hated being cooped up so tightly for such a long time. It had been another couple of hours when Nimura suddenly went silence. She probable wouldn't have noticed but he was in the middle of a sentence when he did. She blinked looking up, hoping to see what he had,   
"What is it?" She asked 

He didn't answer her but she could tell that it wasn't something bad that had caught his attention. It was only then that she noticed that the passage ahead of them, even with Nimura's torch lowered was lit. She beamed,   
"Well what are we waiting for?" she asked pushing passed him. Behind her as she ran she heard him call out,   
"Stop!" But Sadako ignored the call. 

As she continued to get closer to the source of the light she became more excited, so much so she didn't even hear Nimura chasing after her. She was just about to reach the source of the light when she was grabbed from behind. Tackling her, Nimura brought her to the ground, both of them hitting it painfully. She was about to challenge him angrily when he beat her to it,   
"What the hell are you doing?!" He asked angrily letting her go, and rising to his knees, "Are you blind?"   
"What?" She answered unsure what to think. Turning she looked down the passageway she had been running and it all occurred to her,   
"Oh" 

The light at the end of the tunnel had blinded her to what awaited her, Nimura having seen it as he stopped and waited for his eyes to adjust. It was lucky that Nimura had stopped her when he did as they were no longer in the tunnel but on a short shelf. They had entered a massive cavern, dozens of feet up, and hundreds down into a seemingly bottomless pit. Upon the far side of the roof, there was a small hole, which the light was streaming in from, far too little to fill the whole cavern. As the light entered it shone into a single crystal, which refracted the light throughout the cavern. 

What was truly breathtaking about the cavern was that it was filled with hundreds, if not thousands of small crystals, each spreading the light further. The final effect as the cavern they had found themselves in, a cavern perfectly lit like the world outside, beauty itself. 

She was so taken with the sight she never even took her eyes off it until Nimura spoke again,   
"Forget it, lets just get out of here," He told her tiredly. He had had enough excitement for one day, way too much. Sadako got to her feet and nodded,   
"Alright" 

Nimura stared across a ledge that circumnavigated the whole of the cavern. As they walked the ledge Sadako kept her wits about her, sure not to make the same mistakes again. The further they travelled the path began to slop upwards towards the whole in the roof that offered their escape.   
"This isn't natural" Nimura thought aloud,   
"What do you mean?" Sadako asked Nimura, reply to his indirect statement. 

He took a breath of the cooling air,   
"Look at the path we're climbing, there is no way that this was natural. I don't know who or when this was built but whoever it was they had some powerful technology" He explained, "Not even Zaibach during the war had technology that could make a cavern like this and not to mention the crystal formations. No this was purposefully built, the question is what happened to whoever built it?"   
"Maybe it was the Atlantian's?" Sadako added, though she had no idea what how Atlantian's may live. Nimura looked around again, the wide-open spaces, the light sources separated from the paths,   
"Somewhere to come when the persecutions in the outside world get too bad?" Nimura though aloud, "Perhaps, but I doubt it is something we will discover" 

As they reached the far side of the cavern they where a lot higher than they where beforehand, allowing them to look down upon the whole of the cavern. Sadako took a moment to do so but Nimura bashed on, and stepping under the opening in the roof he jumped, grabbing onto the edges of the hole. With all his strength he pulled himself out, and secured himself on the other side. He offered his hand to Sadako through the hole,   
"Come on" He told her and she took it. With all his strength he lifted her out of the hole, and up to him. He felt his arm strain under the effort but he refused to let go. He let out a sigh of relief as he put her down and for the first time looked around their new surroundings. 

They had come into another cave, though only the mouth of one. They lay under the shelf that made up its entrance and though he didn't really want to move he forced himself to his feet, and out of the door to see where they where. He found the cave opened out onto a mountain path, leading down the side of the mountain, into Cesario. Sadako came out behind him and looked,   
"So we have to find that village, and our directions are useless now" She commented sadly, but Nimura retorted,   
"It shouldn't be that hard to find. All the streams and waters around here go into the River Quattro, and that's where we'll find our village" 

"Alright" Sadako added, "but before we do that lets get some sleep. It'll be dark soon, and its has been a long day" Nimura laughed,   
"Couldn't agree more" 

……… 

"The mountains that cover Fanelia's Western border are hundreds of miles in length, nearly forming an impenetrable wall," Néigh told the young and impressionable Tréas,   
"Yeah I know, I wasn't born yesterday" Tréas retorted, Néigh frowned disapprovingly,   
"Of course you know that, but it's the introduction to the story!" Néigh told him angrily. Tréas pouted,   
"Alright" 

Kertis had left them the night the destruction began. It had been two nights since; and Néigh was starting to become concerned for the man. He had been sent to gather all of the fighters they had in the city, for what would be the point of victory if the city was left in ruins? Since then the Alliance Gymelef's had been at work day and night flattening everything in the city. It was a truly barbaric act, and it pained him to see the Alliance he had fought for the instigators of such an act. He and Tréas had been out in their Gymelef's but it appeared their enemies had learned from their past mistakes and where now keeping their Melef's back. 

Unknown to Tréas Néigh had already made his mind up; if Kertis failed to return that night he would leave himself.   
"You know the mountains stretch for hundreds of miles, but did you know they are inhabited by Draconian's?" Tréas head shot up,   
"What?" He asked the shock evident in his voice, Néigh nodded,   
"According to ledged, just after the Draconian's fled Atlantis they spread all over Gaia. Those who came here built their homes in the mountains, huge tunnel systems, and caverns… a place they could call home. As time passed more and more of them ventured outside and the mountains more became safe houses than homes," Néigh told the boy. 

"Do you think its true?" He asked, and Néigh shook his head,   
"I don't know, but most legends are based on fact" said Néigh, "They could well be up there watching us" Tréas clenched his fist,   
"If they are up there we should go up there and kick them out" Tréas told him, "Dirty creatures infecting our lands" Néigh nodded,   
"Maybe but lets deal with one enemy at a time shall we" Néigh told him, "We have more than enough people to fight right here"   
"Yeah, I suppose" Tréas said before going quiet for a moment, as if he were considering something,   
"Sir. Shouldn't Kertis be back by now?" 

Néigh sighed,   
"He should be," He told Tréas simply.   
"Do you think he's Ok" Tréas asked, and Néigh laughed,   
"Don't worry about it, Kertis can take care of himself" Néigh was about to change the subject when he thought her heard something behind him. He froze, and placed his finger to his lips, to warn Tréas to be quiet. Taking up his sword he got to his feet and approached the ladder, which lead down from the outside roof. He tightened his grip in preparation to use it if the need should come. 

Without any warning a cloaked figure hit the floor in front of him, crouched. Néigh jumped back from the initial surprise but quickly raised his sword and approached the figure.   
"Who are you?" He asked threateningly. The figure rose to its feet, revealing an obviously feminine figure under the cloak. From under the shadowed hood he thought he could see some a tough of brown hair.   
"Is this how you welcome me?" He figure asked before throwing the hood back, "And it was you who invited me" 

Néigh was right; she had long light brown hair, and eyes the colour of emerald. She wore a smile on her middle-aged face, one Néigh had seen a thousand times before. It was Pashihuxika. Néigh lowered his weapon as a precursor to dropping it. Taking her in his arms he embraced her in a friendly hug.   
"Its good to see you" Néigh asked her, "But you got my message?" She nodded,   
"Of course. Didn't your man tell you?" 

Néigh shook his head,   
"He hasn't returned" Pashihuxika's eyes darkened under suspicion.   
"Could he have been captured?" Pashihuxika asked, to which Néigh sighed,   
"Its possible though unlikely. He is a very capable lad… I would never have sent him if I didn't think so"   
"Would he talk?" She asked cutting in mercilessly straight to the point. Néigh's face-hardened, as if insulted by the suggestion,   
"My people know how to keep their mouths shut," He told her a little acid accompanying the words. She was obviously taken aback by his outburst,   
"I wasn't suggesting they couldn't," She told him, "But just because he's your subordinate we can't overlook the possibility" Néigh shook his head,   
"Maybe but he wouldn't, I would bet on that. But how are things looking?" 

She relaxed again,   
"As numbers go there are only about thirty of us left. No more" She told him, "They are making there way here. Until then we can discuss your plan"   
"Plan? I mentioned no plan?" Néigh informed her. She shook her head with a smile,   
"Alexander" She told him using his first name for the first time, "You would never have got us to come if you were lacking a plan" He matched her smile,   
"Sometimes I think you know me too well" Néigh retorted before heading back towards the end of the hall, where Tréas was watching their new arrival.   
"Its good to know how you're going to act… No one else could make heads or tails of that mind of your" She told him, keeping a step behind the man. 

"Very true" And upon arrival he called out to Tréas,   
"Young'in" He got to his feet,   
"Yeah" He responded a frown on his face.   
"Go over there and straighten up those Gymelef's. We want the place looking nice for our guests"   
"Yes sir" Tréas responded, but under his breath added, "And would it kill you to use my name?"   
"What was that?" Néigh challenged the boy but he shrugged it off,   
"Nothing" 

With Tréas off Néigh and Pashihuxika had the place to themselves,   
"Take a seat, or a blanket to be more exact" He commented taking one himself. For a moment nether of them broke the silence, just looking to the other a moment.   
"Well what's this great plan of your?" Pashihuxika asked, at last breaking it. 

With a kick of his foot Néigh flattened the reminisces of an old fire, once lit long ago by children with too much time on their hands. The ashes spread across the floor, a black soot covering the rock. Picking up on of the burned sticks out of the ruins he drew into the black. He drew a U shape into the back, and indicated to it.   
"This is Urthas" He commented, as she looked on, "And this is the area that has been decimated" He scored into the black wavy lines to indicate the ruined parts of the city. 

"From what I know about Fraid, and their General I believe that this carnage is a diversion. From what I can see from here, their demolition teams appear almost undefended. I guess they are hoping that we will run into this blind, confident by their weak defences. No doubt then they will spring their trap"   
"Maybe they have just overlooked their weak defences?" Pashihuxika added but Néigh shook his head,   
"A few troops less and I may have agreed but those Gymelef's are in the open and practically alone! No, it would be foul hardy to underestimate them. The trap is there, weather we see it is irrelevant" 

"So what do you suggest?" Pashihuxika asked, keeping her eyes on his soot map. He slammed the half burned stick into the soot far beyond the ruins, beyond the city itself.   
"We attack them here, were they least expect it. Base camp" Pashihuxika's eyes drooped, her smile vanished,   
"You have got to be kidding" Was her basic comment on the suggestion. Néigh nodded,   
"I'm perfectly serious" He added, "All we have to do is get into their command tent, and kill their general. At the same time we shall launch two other low-key attacks on their base. Once news of these attacks spread, the panic will do the damage for us" His smile enlarged further,   
"Their morale will fail, and they will be sure of our large numbers. Their most likely course of action will be to retreat back into Fraid and regroup, or if we're lucky they may even wait for a new commander and chief. This will give Fanel weeks, maybe even months to work this mess out" 

Pashihuxika thought for a moment, Néigh's words on her thoughts. She waited a moment before casting judgement,   
"Its so crazy it might actually work. Threes simultaneous attacks? They'll think there are hundreds of us! And without a leader the army will be useless, weak. How do you come up with these sorts of plans?"   
"I have seen too many failed campaigns, far too many" he answered, "There is only one pitfall, it will take our men a couple of days to get into place for the attack, and in this time they will have free reign of the city. And if they decide to counter strike without our defence, it could be disastrous. What do you think?" 

"It would be risky" Pashihuxika answered, before adding a smile to her words, "But without risk there can be no victory. I say we do it"   
"I knew I could count on that, I knew I could" 

"Sir!" Tréas's voice tore through the air like a hot knife. He jumped to his feet and turned to the direction from which the call came, he gasped. Tréas's stood next to the door that lead into their hidey-hole from the ground, and upon his arm he helped support an exhausted looking form. The form was that of Kertis, his tired eyes glazing across the hall.   
"Christ" Néigh swore, rushing to his men, Pashihuxika on his heels. Taking Kertis second arm, he added his weight to Kertis support. Kertis smiled, and looked over to Néigh,   
"I don't need this much help"   
"Shut up and take what's given" Néigh responded before bring Kertis to the back of the hall and laying him down upon one of the blankets. Kertis sighed with relief as he was lied down. Néigh whispered to Tréas,   
"Where did you find him?"   
"I went out to check the perimeter, and there he was. He looked like he was about to collapse" Tréas answered, continuing to whisper. Néigh nodded,   
"Thank you…" Néigh thanked him before indicating to the door, "Get that closed" 

He nodded before reluctantly following Néigh's direction. Néigh turned his attention back to Kertis, and kneed down beside him,   
"Sorry I'm late" Kertis joked, and Néigh gave a pathetic, sympatric sort of laugh.   
"What happened to you?" Néigh asked, he hadn't really known Kertis that long, or that much about him but he had never seen him like this. It was only luck that he had appeared in the same group as Néigh but since then they had become more like friends than an old man and his subordinate.   
"Long story" Kertis answered simply, Néigh got the feeling he didn't want to talk about it but he forced the issue anyway.   
"It doesn't look like your going anywhere soon" 

Kertis took a deep breath, and began his story but instead of looking Néigh in the eyes he looked over his shoulder, almost like he was ashamed to meet his gaze.   
"It wasn't that long after I had left the generals encampment. I was attacked by a small squad of Fraid's men" Kertis started. Néigh looked over to Pashihuxika who nodded agreeing with this part of the story.   
"I had no choice but to fight them but finally I managed to lose them, or so I thought. I was zig zagging my way through the building, and down an alleyway something hit me. To tell you the truth I'm not sure what it was, I didn't see what it was before it got me but no doubt it was the back of one of their swords." He took a pause to let the information sink in before continuing.   
"When I came too I was being dragging down a street by one of them, one of a column of about a dozen. They were confident, as they hadn't even bothered to tie me up" Kertis continued, "Once I was sure I was fully awake a broke from the louts grip and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I hid, for hours and hours I hid, too scared to sleep, too scared to leave, encase they where waiting. Eventually I did and made it back here" 

Néigh watched as his gaze dropped to the floor. This is why he didn't want to talk about it; this is why he was ashamed. Leaning forward he raised Kertis chin,   
"Chin up. Kertis you did the right thing in the right situation. No soldier is immune to fear, just think of how it could have turned out if you hadn't been afraid. You could have been captured"   
"I suppose" Kertis muttered his normal good humour absent,   
"You have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing at all" 

Néigh stayed with Kertis for quite a while after that but soon enough he had to leave his bedside. Kertis looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept for day, but before long their guests had begun to arrive. Each of the teams where spread across the city each coming from a different direction, a different place, which helped to minimise any suspicious large groups moving about. The smaller the target the harder it is to track, like a needle in a haystack, when the needle is moving around. 

As the day rolled on their numbers increased, and by mid afternoon most if not all of those coming had arrived. For safeties sake they kept their voices to a minimum, the sound of thirty men yelling and shouting would act as a beckon to their enemies. Most of the men occupied the far western side of the hall, with the Gymelef's, while Kertis was at the far Eastern side still recuperating. Néigh and Pashihuxika were away from the main group discussing matters between themselves.   
"I think you should take the stage" Néigh told her speaking his mind, "You are their commander, their obvious superior. They respect you" Pashihuxika shook her head,   
"Maybe but you're their commander in chief, you outrank me. If I were to it would look weak. You're their leader, lead them…" She told him, as much as he wanted to argue she was at least a little right. It may not be the most ideal situation but it would make them look weak in the eyes of their men if she should speak… he hated logic. He had spoken to large crowds before but not usually ones made up of soldiers. These are men who had suffered and died over the past week because of his orders and here he was asking them to do it again.   
"Alright but keep an eyes on things, you never know what might happen. If you expect the unexpected nothing with surprise you" 

Leaving her he approached Kertis, and knelt down beside him.   
"We're about to start" Néigh told him, "Are you sure about this?" Kertis who had had his eyes closed slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. He opened his eyes and looked to Néigh,   
"I wont miss this. No chance" Néigh nodded and offered him his hand. Kertis took it and Néigh pulled him to his feet, his blanket landing in a heap on the floor. Holding Kertis arm Néigh lead him to the back of the crowd of soldiers, and then the side, the Gymelef's clearly visible through the swarm of men. Kertis leaned against the wall, and relaxed a little as the stone offered him true support.   
"Thanks" Kertis thanked Néigh, too which he nodded,   
"Just pay attention. I don't like to repeat myself" Néigh told him, and Kertis smirked,   
"Sure thing" 

"I'll stay with him sir" At first Néigh didn't know who's voice it was but soon realised it to be that of Tréas. He had somehow managed to sneak up without Néigh noticing.   
"No" Néigh told him, "He can take care of himself, you come with me" Tréas may have been less keen on his suggestion but he kept his complaint silent and followed Néigh anyway. They crossed through the crowd until they came out at its front, standing in front of and to the middle of the three Gymelef's. The crowd of soldiers continued to chatter amongst themselves until becoming aware of Néigh. 

"Stand by my side" Néigh whispered into Tréas's ear, "And look dignified" Néigh had thrown Tréas into the most terrifying experience he had been apart of in his life, as each of the pairs of eyes turned to focus on Néigh and himself. He felt like he couldn't breathe but he did what he was told and tried to look as dignified as a scared man could. 

"Welcome" Néigh greeted the crowd, "I believe it is clear enough why we have gathered here" There were murmurs of agreement in the crowd, but Néigh continued to clarify anyway,   
"We are here because of the barbarous tactics that the forces of the Alliances have turned on our city. No longer can we hide in the shadows, no longer can we strike at our enemies with the relative safety of our hideouts. It is time that we strike back hard" Néigh stopped for a moment, and a bodiless voice called out from the crowd,   
"That's all and fine but how do you plan to do that!?" 

As Néigh continued, Kertis listened to the words though it appeared he was distracted by something else. He continued to look around him nervously, to the ceiling, to the door. He was so engrossed he never noticed Pashihuxika come up beside him,   
"What's wrong?" She asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost" 

Kertis eyes shot to her, she noticed an almost panicked expression in them.   
"I don't know, maybe I'm going nuts but I keep seeing things moving. Up there" He told her, indicating to the ceiling. Pashihuxika looked up, she hadn't noticed before but there were dozens of openings… what if somebody was up there? 

She nodded,   
"Alright, I'll check it out. Just keep your eyes pealed" Kertis nodded in agreement and she headed off. He had no idea how she was going to 'check it out' but he was sure she would find a way. Ignoring her orders he lifted himself off the wall, and unsheathed the sword that never left his side. He stepped through the crowd of men, none of them giving him a second glance, Néigh's words still echoing in his ears. As he reached the front of the throng he clenched onto the sword ever tighter. 

Stepping out of the crowd, Kertis raised the sword and placed it to Néigh's neck.   
"Shut up" Kertis ordered him. Néigh looked down at the sword and then to the man who held it.   
"Kertis, what the hell are you doing?" Néigh asked his voice very calm for someone who had a sword held to their throat. It had an instant reaction from the crowd, thirty men taking hold of their swords hilts at once.   
"Anyone try it and he loses his head" Kertis warned the crowd fiercely, but Tréas had already drawn his sword and held it aggressively. Kertis looked over to the boy, a pitying look in his eyes.   
"Don't Tréas. Don't," Kertis warned him, but he didn't appear to be listening.   
"Why?" He asked Kertis, "Why"   
"Youth is stupid, and loyalty blinding" Kertis insulted him, and looked over to Néigh "You wanna know why? You believed that story, hiding? I would never hide. I was captured, yes, but then I had a revelation. Why are we blindly following this FOOL!?" 

Kertis narrowed his eyes angrily,   
"There is an army out there that demands the surrender of Von Fanel. An army of 'The Alliance', did any of you think of whether Von is guilty of these crimes before rushing to his defence! We have spilled our blood for the sake of a criminal, and all because of the arrogance of our leadership!" The murmurs in the crowd were becoming more vocal, many of them agreeing with Kertis.   
"If we turn ourselves in, and surrender the city we can spare more bloodshed, and spare our city from total annihilation" 

"That's a wise course of action," A silky voice echoed across the hall from behind them. The crowd turned, and cleared a path for those at the front to see. A column of soldiers, two rows thick had amassed at the back of the hall, each in the uniform of the Fraid guards. The standard barer carrying the flag of Fraid clearly marked with the blood red Psi. In the centre of this mass of men, one stood out specially. He was dressed richly, a long fur coat across the ground behind him, his silky black covering his shoulders. He looked like the last place he would go was to battle, but there he was with a sword in his hand. It was held to the throat of Pashihuxika, this was the man who had called out. 

"Who are you?" One of the men called out from inside the crowd of Fanelian soldiers.   
"My name is Dolár, commander of this force. I offer free passage to anyone who would like to surrender now. Those who don't… won't need to worry about free passage" The man told the men, his voice was friendly but with the tongue of a devil.   
"Don't!" Pashihuxika called out, fighting the mans grip, "Don't trust him!" 

"Shut up" Dolár ordered, tightening his grip on her, "Don't let her stupidity blind the rest of you. You have a chance to leave, don't waste it. Those who do want to leave step forward, and do so" The Fraid guards parted and offered a path to the Fanelian's. The sight that greeted Néigh's eyes would have been truly revolting to any leader of men. Each and every man in the crowd had shown their worth, leaving through the path the Fraid soldiers made for them. Once they had left the only Fanelian's left in the hall were Néigh, Tréas, Kertis and Pashihuxika. 

Dolár stepped forward, Pashihuxika still to his blade, and approached the rest of them.   
"A leader without any men, is like a king without a country" He mocked, "The question is which of you is Governor Néigh" Néigh was about to speak up when Pashihuxika called out.   
"I'm the governor. If you plan to kill me do so" At first Dolár sniggered and then laughed. Then the laugher was gone, replaced by harsh words,   
"Do you take me for a fool Pashihuxika Néigh?" Her heart missed a beat,   
"Your brother is the one we are looking for, not you" He shook his head, the looks of surprise quite evident on Tréas and Kertis, "You kept it hidden from your people, your subordinates, everyone. We're you so deluded as to believe that you could keep it that way forever? Why? Who cares" Removing his sword from her neck, her threw her forward. She landing painfully on the stone floor,   
"Take those two away" Dolár ordered pointing to Pashihuxika and Néigh. Kertis took his sword from Néigh's neck and sent him to his sister. He helped her up before the guards came,   
"Don't worry" He reassured her, but then grabbed by the guards they were lead out of the room. Now he turned his attention to Kertis and Tréas,   
"Drop your blade child, you look like an idiot!" Dolár called out to Tréas who had kept his sword up still threatening Kertis, "Go back to your king… and tell him we are coming for his head" He pointed at the door and reluctantly he left, giving the soldiers rotten looks as he passed. 

Once he had left Kertis stepped forward.   
"That's it, I can leave now?" Kertis asked, and Dolár nodded pointing to one of his men,   
"Give him his reward" Drawing his sword the soldier stabbed Kertis before he could react, and defend himself. Gasping for air, Kertis fell to his knees. It felt like his very energy was leaking from him,   
"But I did what you asked?" He questioned, his eyes wide with dismay.   
"And you did a good job too but as a wise man once said, 'never trust a traitor… even one you created'" Leaving Kertis there, he turned to his guard.   
"Make sure governor Néigh and his sister are kept well… I still have a use for them" Dolár told him and walked on before adding, "And deal with the prisoners quickly. We have little time to spare… Fanel awaits" 

……… 

The cold wet air lapped onto Nimura's face. The calm waves of water, which had surrounded him, had become rougher as time had pasted aboard the tiny ship. He stood leaning over the side of the deck railing, his mind away in thought. 

It had been another couple of days since they had come out of the mountain into Cesario, adding further to the delay they had suffered. The mountain on which they had found themselves on offered a path down to the village but it was an old on, adding to the danger of the rock face. As they climbed down, at times some gravel or even a rock would fall from far up in the mountain. He remembered the old tales his father told of a mystical beast that protected the mountain from those who might scale their peaks, Golems. It was most likely the wind, but the thought was still haunting. 

The village wasn't much help either. Although the village received dozens of travellers, the locals were far from the friendliest, most ignoring them and their questions. It had taken them ages to find a ship that was sailing for Caderle. Nimura sighed and let his eyes wander. They may only have been travelling up a river, the sides of which where clearly visible but it felt like they where in another world entirely. Looking up at the fast setting sun he sighed, though inaudible over the squeals of the wind 

"By morning we will arrive" He reminded himself, "Home" It had been so long since he and his mother had left the city… would anyone recognise him there? Will he, or Sadako be in any danger there? This father had enemies in the city but even more friends, could they help? He shook his head, when he was in the city he had to keep a low profile. Just anther travelling come to the city for undisclosed business, just one in an ocean of such traveller.   
Another particularly cold spray of water hit Nimura's face and he decided it was time to go back inside. The weather was getting rough, and the last thing he wanted was to get too wet outside. He lifted himself off the gang rail and turned back to the ship. It was a small ship, only capable of carrying about eight passengers along with the crew, but the size didn't matter. Only the destination. In a moment he had passed through the decks doors and he was inside, the obvious heat hitting him presently as he entered 

It was a plain room that Nimura entered, the walls wooden like those in most ships, giving an almost claustrophobic feel to it. Around the room there were several different tables, each with a couple of chairs and a small, basic sofa. It was at one of these tables that Sadako sat though she wasn't alone. He approached couscously but she turned to him and smiled,   
"Nimura" She greeted him, "Come join us" It was Sadako who sat upon the sofa and she patted the unoccupied side, inviting him to take it. He did, and as he sat he got his first good look at the couple Sadako was speaking to. Opposite them was an older couple, Nimura guessed they were in their fifties. They appeared somewhat bureaucratic, not afraid to show off their rich clothes. Nimura could tell just by looking at them that they were a married couple; there was just something about them.   
"This is Mr and Mrs Haliway" Sadako introduced them, and they nodded to their names. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you young man, Nimura was it?" The man asked,   
"It is" Nimura replied quite simply. The conversation stopped there, almost as if Nimura had sucked all the life out of the room when he entered. The silence was deafening, until Sadako eventually broke it.   
"So why is it you are travelling to Caderle?" She asked in a desperate attempt to save the conversation she had been enjoying with the elderly couple. The old lady thought for a moment before answering,   
"We have been travelling everywhere. From Asturia to Zaibach, we have been travelling all over, seeing Gaia. Before it is too late for us to"   
"That's nice" Sadako responded before Nimura added,   
"Your accent is unfamiliar, where are you from?" The old man looked him over closely,   
"Your straight to the point aren't you" He commented, "Alright, were from the west… beyond the borders of Fraid" Nimura had now perked up,   
"You mean you're from Entóntria?" He asked, hiding any emotion from his words. 

The old man didn't move his gaze from him,   
"No, not that it matters. Beyond that, Entóntria is just one of many nations, and Alliances in the world"   
"Do these nations side with Entóntria?" Nimura asked forgetting his manner and letting his feelings get the better of him. The old mans fake smile vanished, replaced instead by a scowl.   
"You Alliance ones, your all the same" He started, raising his voice a little, "Do you truly believe you are that important to the rest of Gaia? You are but a speck in comparison to some of the Alliances that exist on this world, and yet your arrogance is boundless.   
"George, quiet" His wife interrupted angrily, "There is no need for that" 

"I'm Sorry" He apologised, "I didn't mean to take that out on you. You know we didn't even want to head this way" It was Sadako he picked up on this,   
"What do you mean?" She asked, "What happened?" He sighed angrily,   
"Well we were going to head through Fanelia, Asturia, and get a boat there but when we tried to get through into their city Urthas some moody Alliance soldiers started telling us that we weren't allowed through!"   
"So what did you do?" She continued, and he finished,   
"Well what else could we do? We headed north, and head through Cesario, Basram and then into Asturia" 

"Do you remember what symbol the soldiers where wearing?" Nimura asked. The old man thought for a moment, but shook his head,   
"I don't remember. Sorry" But then his wife interrupted,   
"It was a dark red, I remember that" Nimura nodded,   
"Fraid soldiers" Nimura murmured to himself. He turned to tell Sadako that that must have been the siege of Urthas but the look she bore told him that she already knew. 

The silent conversation only lasted a moment but it was enough time for the old man to change the subject,   
"So you kids, you tied the knot yet?" This took a moment to register with Nimura but by the time he realised what he meant Sadako was already in the mists of a rebuttal. She threw her arms around Nimura, and hugged him,   
"Na, we're not like that!" She told them, "Nimura's my brother" The old man looked from her to Nimura and back again Nimura trying his hardest not to seem surprised. He didn't look as convincing as she would have liked,   
"Your brother and sister, and yet you stay in the same room?" He asked, Nimura nodded finally helping Sadako,   
"Sure, we've always been close…" He told him, and whispered, "And it's cheaper that way" After a moment the old man laughed,   
"That it is! That it is" Sadako let him go, their con having been an obvious success. Nimura prepared himself for the next inevitable question. 

"So why you going to Caderle?" The old man asked, just as Nimura thought he would.   
"We're visiting family" Nimura lied, "Some old relations of ours" His wife nodded,   
"That's nice… I hope you have a nice time. I've always liked it when the family comes round for a visit" They were about to start down a new avenue of conversation when a sailor came into the room, and coughed grabbing their attention.   
"I apologize for the inconvenience, but the weather is starting to get very bad" He told them, "I'm sorry but we are going to have to ask you to return to your cabins for your own safety" Nimura hadn't noticed it before but the ship had been rocking a lot sharper than it had been. The old couple immediately got to their feet,   
"And just as we were getting to know each other. Well, goodnight" The old man said, preparing to leave. His wife added,   
"Safe journey to you" 

Sadako nodded, the sailor leaving the room.   
"And the same to you. Perhaps we meet again," She told them,   
"Perhaps" The old man and with his wife in pursuit they left the room, leaving Sadako and Nimura seated alone. They remained quiet for a moment before turning to each other. Nimura raised an eyebrow,   
"Brother?" He asked her, and she shook her head,   
"It was the first thing I could think of" She defended herself, getting to her feet. Nimura joined her,   
"But I don't even look like you?" He added, and she scowled,   
"It worked didn't it? Don't question the means, just the ends" 

And with that said they headed out as well, leaving the room empty. They would arrive the next morning… but Nimura was unsure of what he would find. It had been so many years… 

……… 

The city of Fanel was destroyed; its peoples scattered, but as the Phoenix rises from the ashes the city was rebuild and its peoples returned. The reconstruction had caused fifteen long years of hardship for the peoples of Fanelia, but once the last stone had been laid their city was once again theirs. Since that day the people had celebrated it. It's that night, and the cities alive. 

Within the closed Sarah's inn, Gaddes and Onoír shared a table, and were talking over drinks. The fire in the back of the inn was burning very low, obviously being left to die out. They had been sitting there, low conversation in the air for a short while now, the froth still on their ales. Onoír had come down to the Inn so he could escort the family up to the castle for the banquet, but upon his arrival it appeared that only Gaddes was ready to go, and so they sat, waiting for the girls. Onoír was dressed it a rich material, which looked smooth to the touch. It appeared to be made up of several layers, the jacket the same dark blue he would usually wear, stretching down beyond his knees. Under it he appeared to be wearing a blood-red waistcoat, and a cream coloured shirt. Gaddes's plain brown clothes, though special for the occasion seemed to pale in comparison to Onoír. But no the less the two friends where enjoying a pint together. 

They had just come off one subject when Gaddes started a wholly new one,   
"So what's been happening round the castle? Much interesting going on?"   
"It's been busy but nothing special. A little of this and that… I don't know but those new recruits appear to be getting worse every year" Onoír replied quickly changing the subject. He bit his tongue, even if what he had said was accurate, it didn't make him feel any better that he couldn't tell Gaddes the whole truth. 

It had been years… years since Gaddes and he had first met. It wasn't too long after Gaddes had moved to Fanel, leaving Alan's Levi-ship 'The crusade' behind him. Onoír was still a young man at the time, and being young he was blessed with stupidity and arrogance. He felt himself quite the card player, and visited Sarah's inn looking for a game, only to find Gaddes. At the time all he saw was a striking Asturian man, and he challenged him to a couple of games. It wasn't long before Onoír had realised his mistake, and after only a short while he had been cleaned out of a month's salary. A strange thing to base a friendship on but Onoír kept coming back, vowing never to give up until he had wiped the smug off Gaddes's face. After a while of losing he promptly forgot the vow and they had been friends ever since. As the years went on he had become close to Sarah and Luke as well, but specially so with Jennifer their only daughter. At first Onoír was not happy with the uncle like role, but he had become quite fond of the girl. Even now into her teens she still came to him for advice, or maybe just to escape her parents. 

"That's just proof that your getting older… your never satisfied" Gaddes answered and Onoír was about to insult him back but it was unnecessary as it was then that Sarah and Jennifer decided to make their entrance. Both Gaddes and Onoír turned to them, sensing that someone new had entered the room. Onoír unwittingly straitened his back, as he took in every detail. 

Sarah stood buried in an elegant dress, which seemed to sparkle in the candlelight. It was a traditional dress, marginalizing her stomach while inflaming both the chest and lower regions of the dress way out of proportion. He couldn't make out the colour perfectly in the light but it appeared to be a creamy pink colour, while embodied in satin. Her hair was perfectly combed back, and she had her arms folded carefully in front of her. 

On the other hand, Jennifer wore a dress, which clung to her tighter, but like her mothers ran to her toes. It was a crystal white colour, which made her appear almost radiant. She wore her hair down as well but it proved more unruly than her mothers and covered her shoulders. Unlike her mother she wore an uncertain smile, as she was looked up and down. It didn't occur to Onoír until now but this was her first time being a royal guest. 

Onoír stepped up to Sarah, and kneeled upon one leg before her. Taking her hand he kissed it,   
"You look beautiful Sarah" He complemented her. She motioned for him to get up. She half hid a smile,   
"Please Onoír, there's no need for that," She told him, but he only smiled in return,   
"I was always taught to greet a lady in the manner she's presented" Onoír replied before turning to Jennifer. He wasn't sure but he though he could see her blush out of the corner of his eye. Jennifer's unsure smile was still with her, but he returned a more sincere one.   
"Jen, look at you… never thought I'd see the day you would wear one of these" Onoír commented, and she nodded,   
"Thank you" She thanked him for his words. He then patted her head, and scuffed up her hair,   
"You scrubbed up well" He joked. She immediately straightened her back and growled at him,   
"What's that meant to mean?" She asked angrily, before Onoír returned to arms length,   
"I'm only joking" 

"Now, now, we don't want to be late" Gaddes said stepping in. It was true, if they didn't leave soon they would be late but he really just wanted to stop anything from escalating. Sarah nodded,   
"We'd better" Jennifer returned to her original, lady like composer as they started out. As they passed through the streets most turned to see them walk by. As they did make their way through the streets they where hypnotised, taking in all that was around them. Although it was after night fall there were still hundreds of stalls lining the streets, and even in the Courtyard of the Kings entertainers where pleasing the crowds. There were hundreds of men and women, but those who really caught their attention where the children, running rampant and playing in the cobbled streets. Usually children weren't allowed to be so unruly but as this was a special night, the parents must have let them have a little fun. Jennifer sighed, and Onoír looked over to her,   
"What is it?" He asked,   
"Oh, nothing. Just remembering the first time mother brought me out during these celebrations. Happy times."   
"Probable the last time too" Onoír commented his words barely over the sounds of merriment, Jennifer just caught them.   
"What do you mean?" 

Onoír looked up innocently,   
"Nothing, just thinking aloud" As they exited the courtyard of the kings and began their assent into the castles grounds they passed a band preparing to play. The crowds began to gather around them, many of their faces painted in reds, blues and especially greens. Jennifer couldn't remember the last time she had seen so many smiles… not recently for sure. 

In the castle far above them, each window burned yellow, their way being lit by torches on each side of the road, and stairs as they ascended. In the gentle glitter of flame the castle looked so beautiful, so beautiful. Jennifer had entered the castle hundreds of times before but never had it felt quite like that night. She felt like she could taste the very enthusiasm in the air, she guessed it wasn't just her who was happy to see some extra joy as she saw a small smile peel across her mothers face. 

They crossed passed the fountain and into the castle, the massive corridor glittering in the candlelight. Hundreds of stone and wooden figures looked down upon them from high. At the far end of the corridor was a doorway, which seemed brighter even than the hallway, that was the door into the castles Great Hall. As they approached they could feel the warmth emanate from the hall, the sound of the voices of these inside reaching there ears. 

As they approached the hall Onoír straightened his back, he was trying to put across an image of authority. Passing through the doorway a magnificent sight reached their eyes. The hall itself was lit with hundreds of candles, which gave the hall the feeling of daylight. Around the walls thousands of flowers added to decoration, amplified by dozens of ornaments and decorations across some of the tables that rounded the room. To the far side of the room there was one large table, set with all the crockery for a feast, though the food had yet to materialize. 

Dozens of men and women were spread throughout the hall, some standing and talking, some listening or even dancing to the live orchestra but all where elaborately dressed for the occasion. Jennifer felt like she would fit in well with her own dress, but wasn't sure what she was really meant to do. She was about to grab Onoír's attention when someone caught his. As Merle, dressed in a beautiful long white dress passed by he called out to her.   
"Merle" 

She came over, and he bowed to her,   
"You look beautiful, my lady" Onoír complemented her but she waved it off,   
"I don't think you called me over just to complement me," Merle asked and Onoír nodded,   
"Sorry, yes. I was wondering, where Von is?" He asked, "I have a couple of things to discuss with him" Merle hardened a little,   
"Von is correctly indisposed, you can talk to him after the party" Her voice and her words didn't seem to match. His request seemed to almost anger her but he didn't get the chance to ask why as Jennifer took his hand.   
"Come on Onoír, let's dance" 

And so Merle watched Jennifer drag Onoír into the throng within the hall, and returned to her original course. When she passed from the hall it appeared like she had been swallowed by darkness, the light in the castles corridors so dim in comparison. She passed through the silent walkways, in an unnatural hurry, her shoes tapping repetitively on the hard stone. It had been a long time since she had seen the corridors that empty, many years indeed. The paintings above her appeared to watch her passing, shadowy figures warning of her approach. 

She shivered, it was a cold night, and her dress didn't offer that much protection, or warmth. She sighed, reaching her destination. With a bash she rapped on the door, and then without waiting for a reply from the occupant she barged in.   
"Von, your late!" She reminded him angrily. His candlelit form was visible beside the bed, in one hand a shirt, in the other the candle that emanated the light. He was topless, and frowned at Merle.   
"Merle, stop that. At least wait for a reply, I could have been naked" Von protested placing the candle down on the nightstand. Merle shook her head,   
"Why should I do that, its nothing I haven't seen before" She reminded him.   
"Come on, it was different when we were kids and I'm not that late" He smiled, "Its not like they can start the party without me" 

"What about courtesy to your guests?" Merle reminded him, she may not have sounded it but his words had pleased her. It had been along time since she had last heard Von make a joke… and it relieved her to hear one now. Taking the shirt from him she opened it out, and took his arm.   
"There is quite a party brewing outside" Merle commented, slipping the shirts sleeve onto Von's arm,   
"Really?" Vons answered, as she wrapped her arms around him, passing the shirt round his back.   
"Yeah, it almost makes me sad I'm stuck at this one" She continued, Von placing his second arm into the shirt. Merle pulled it together hiding his chest from view.   
"You mean the one you arranged and organised?" Von asked, sarcastically. Merle started to button it,   
"Well I never said I would make it a good party, just a party, and theirs appears a lot more fun"   
"Well you could always sneak out, I'm sure nobody would notice" Von joked and she smiled in return. As she finished buttoning the shirt, Von took her hands,   
"You truly look beautiful tonight… What would I do without you?" He asked, a glint of seriousness in his eyes.   
"Forty-two and unable to get on your own shirt…" She mocked, "Anyway, lets get your coat" 

She pulled away from him, but he took her shoulder,   
"I'm serious Merle, I know I shouldn't depend on you but…" Von started but she shushed him,   
"Don't think about it. I am yours, and always will be" Turning she cupped her hands around his, Von withdrew a little,   
"Merle I…" He started but she shushed him again,   
"I know you don't see me that way… but I will always be waiting" She let go of his hands, "Anyway which coat should you wear?" 

Merle got him to try on a couple of different coats, but finally they decided on an emerald one, which went down past his waist. They left Von's room in a rush, entering the darkened corridor again. They quickened their pace; Von hoped that their absence from the party was not too conspicuous. He let out a sigh of relief as they reached the Great Hall,   
"Lets get this over and done with" Von commented. They were about to step into the hall when Onoír stopped them,   
"Lord, I have something I need to speak to you about" Onoír told them, Merle frowned… the last thing she wanted Von to do was work.   
"Can it wait?" Von asked angrily, but Onoír shook his head.   
"I'm afraid not" Von eventually nodded, and placed his hand on Merles shoulder,   
"You go on" He asked her, "I'll be in in a second" 

Merle reluctantly nodded,   
"Alright" Leaving them she continued into the Great Hall, and was surprised to see that the guests had already been seated. Nobody took notice as she entered the room, most distracted by conversations with their Neighbour. She quietly took her seat to the left of the head of the table, but those near by didn't fail to notice her now. Opposite her was another empty seat, which belonged to Onoír. To the left of Onoír sat Gaddes, and Jennifer beside him. Next to Merle sat Poker and then Sarah. Gaddes and Jennifer had been whispering to each other before Merle took her seat but now Gaddes turned to her,   
"Evening Merle. Its been too long" Gaddes greeted her, and Merle smiled,   
"It has, why haven't you come for a visit lately?" She asked, and Gaddes bobbed his head too and fro,   
"Well business is usually busy, but why haven't you come down to us? We could always do with another customer and I have a family to support you know" 

Merle turned her attention to Jennifer, whom now attempted to hide her face, due to her fathers embarrassing comments,   
"Is that so…" Merle started, "How are you Jennifer? Well I hope" Jennifer gently nodded, and Merle gave an inward laugh. Jennifer was always like this around her. 

It wasn't too long before Von and Onoír entered the room, and this time all the noise in the hall came to an abrupt end, every pair of eyes turning to their king. They though quickly took their seats, and the voices slowly returned across the table.   
"Sorry we're late" Onoír apologised, as Merle leaned over to Von.   
"What is it?" She asked him her voice as a whisper. Von shook his head,   
"Nothing important" He responded keeping his voice down as well. 

As time rolled on servants slowly entered the exited the room, placing more and more plates of food onto the table. From breads, vegetables and meats Von thought he could see at least one plate of everything he had ever eaten on the table. He looked over to Merle for a second; she really wanted to make this a special night.   
"Well I can't disappoint her," He muttered before getting to his feet, all eyes turning to him again, their conversations forgotten. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to the Great Castle Kanzaki on this a very special day. What seems like a lifetime ago we started the reconstruction of Fanel… and we are here to celebrate the completion of that epic task. The last home was erected many years ago but we still remember that which drove us, and built our city" Von started, "A wise man once said, '…What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger…' and I believe these words sum up the hardships we have endured perfectly. Every man, women, and child have sacrificed, so this is night is for you… the people. Enjoy it!" 

There was a roar of approval, and the feast had begun. As time wore on the mountains of food in front of them started to turn to molehills. Topics of conversation came and went but after a while the inevitable subject came up. Alan Shazar.   
"I remember along time ago, when I was in my prime Alan asked me about the dragons. It seems there's a superstition in Asturia that if you kill a dragon your bloodline will be secured. Well Alan always looking for a challenged asked if I would come out with him hunting. I accepted but I had no idea what I had gotten myself into" Von told them, his story catching the attention of the head of the table,   
"Well we tracked one of them for a while until we followed it right back to its nest. It was as we entered the nest that Alan decided to let me know that this was the first time he had ever fought with a dragon" Gaddes shook his head in disbelief, "And there's better to come, now we couldn't turn back and we ended up with more than expected. Three fully-grown dragons… and there we were, me with a single dragon to my name, and Alan… whom had never hunted before. You would be forgiven for thinking this story has a painful ending" 

"What happened?" Jennifer asked, burying her previous shyness,   
"Well we fought. Alan even if he hadn't fought one before, and knew very little about them turned out to be a fast learner. In the end we managed to get though it alive, and without running away but by the time we got back to the castle neither of us were really up for another hunt"   
Poker who had remained quiet made his voice know,   
"I believe you where in the hospital for the best part of a month" To which Von embarrasstly nodded, "And if I remember it was I who had to explain your little outing to the council of advisors… none of us could look either of you in the eye for months" 

Onoír was about to speak up when another soldier tapped him on the arm. He looked up at the slightly aged soldier,   
"Yes?" He asked and the soldier whispered something in his ear. Onoír nodded and gave his apologies,   
"I'm afraid other matters demand my attention. I hope to be back soon though" Von dismissed him and thought nothing more of it, though out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a very tired looking young soldier, at the entrance to the hall.   
"I knew Alan for as long than I can remember, I owe him everything. If it wasn't for him I would have gotten my job, my posting to his fort, then the crusade, and finally my wife… along with the gentle nudging of someone else" Gaddes started taking Vons mind right off Onoír's conspicuous disappearance, "I propose a toast to Alan" 

Gaddes raised his glass, and called out   
"To Alan!" Before everyone else raised theirs, and Von added,   
"The knight, the friend…"   
"The womaniser!" Merle called out, breaking the serious mood and replacing it will laughter. Von smiled, it was the most fun he had had in a long while, and just a few moments later he regretted his positive thinking. He was still recovering when Onoír who had just returned caught his attention. Von immediately pulled himself together seeing the stone cold of Onoír's face.   
"I need to speak to you sir" Onoír asked and Von didn't hesitate to follow. He apologised and left quickly with Onoír. 

Those who had seen these happenings started to look to their Neighbours, maybe hoping they caught something that they had missed. Merle too was starting to become concerned, earlier Von had said it was nothing but was it? That and she rarely had seen a face like that one on Onoír, very rarely. It only took a few moment but soon enough the sole topic of discussion on the table was the disappearance of the king.   
"Merle what's going on?" Jennifer asked, leaning over the now substantially emptied table. She shook her head,   
"I don't know" Her response appeared far from satisfactory but it was the truth. She looked from Onoír's empty seat to that of Vons. Something didn't sit right with her. 

It was only a few minutes before Onoír reappeared at the door, and then Von though it felt much longer. Onoír took his seat first, and Gaddes whispered into his ear,   
"What's happening?" He asked. Onoír seemed a bit white, but whispered back.   
"The looming night grows ever longer" Gaddes's perplexed look was well deserved but Onoír offered no more words. Instead he leaned forward a bit over the table and looked directly into Jennifer's eyes. It may have appeared normal enough but she knew what it meant… the rumours were true. 

Von stayed on his feet and the voices silenced once more. He cleared his throat and looked over the sea of concerned faces. Vons face was white, he looked completely different than his normal self, a look of total nonchalance and glee consumed his face.   
"A cruel irony this night has become, truly so. We as a people have gathered to celebrate the reconstruction of this our home. Tell me why, why do we build when we know destruction is inevitable? " Von's words did nothing to soften the scared looks on the faces of his guests, Onoír looked up at him slowly shacking his head, almost as a warning.   
"Rumours have spread of an army that has been amassing on Fanelia's western border, an army of the Alliance. This rumour was no rumour, it was and is true. Why do we build indeed… I had just received news from Urthas, the city no longer stands. The joint armies of Fraid and the Alliance launched their barbaric attack on its people and defenders one week ago. Today not a building remains in the city, the anger of this army of death is unquenchable" There were loud gaspers in the crowd, but most where just too shocked to make any form of response. 

"This army has not yet completed its mission, to destroy our home. The reason for their betrayal is unimportant, the methods of their betrayal inconsequence the only thing that matters is this army is heading for Fanel, complete annihilation their only objective. Our armies are ready to face our foe, but they will lose" The mood of the crowd changed from shock to disbelief at the words their king uttered, the horrors he described,   
"Why, because this army is no longer alone. One of our posts on the border with Asturia has been destroyed, the handful of survivors detail a massive of metal and men poised to join their counterparts in the west in a full-scale attack against us. Like our fall against Zaibach our nation will be no more, but this time we will watch our doom approach. Good night" With those final words Von turned and walked clean out of the room. Panic, and pandemonium spread throughout the crowd, the odd yell, shout or even whimper. A good number had already run for the door, when Merle jumped to her feet,   
"Please remain Claim!" She ordered the crowd but was ignored. Onoír turned to Gaddes,   
"Get them home, and now. When this hits the streets panic will spread, go now" Onoír ordered him and there was no argument. He only managed one concerned look to Jennifer's frightened face before he turned to his duties and they were gone.   
"Please handle the King" Onoír asked, "I must get my men into the streets to stop a riot… or worse" Merle nodded, for once they agreed on what had to be done. Merle was about to leave when Onoír stopped her,   
"Be careful… I have never seen him like this, never" Merle nodded,   
"Neither have I" 

And with that both Onoír and Merle ran in opposite directions, both moving as fast as their legs could carry them. Pushing them as hard as she could her legs felt like they where going to give out beneath her. She was breathing so hard the cold air started to hurt her lungs but she needed to get to Von, as soon as possible. She guessed he would go to his room, and that was where she was heading. She was scared, really scared… she had never seen Von like that and it really did make her too think the worst. Did he truly believe that which he said? The severity of their new situation was only just becoming apparent to her; did they have a hope… without allies? 

Coming to an abrupt stop outside the door of the room she forced down on the handle. When it didn't budge it became apparent that the door was locked from the inside. Von had to be in there. She banged on the door demanding entry,   
"Von! Open the door!" She called. She wasn't sure but she thought she could hear his voice inside. 

Within the room Von stood by the window alone. His room was lightless other than that which came in through the window. The cold air froze every inch of his body but he couldn't pull his eyes from the city below. The happy voices that called out would soon change to those of terror, to those of fear, and disbelief.   
"Did I do the right thing?" He asked, the city keeping his attention. A hand was placed on his shoulder,   
"You did the right thing…" A calming voice returned, he looked back into the face of Hitomi. He's eyes softened and his swelling tears began to flow,   
"I thought you where gone forever" He cried taking her in his arms.   
"I will never again leave your side," She told him, taking him in hers. A menacing smile formed on her lips,   
"You did the right thing" 

Von was oblivious to Merles shouts but if she had entered the room she would have seen nothing anyway. 

……… 

The nostalgia Nimura felt was insurmountable as he looked over his homeland again for the first time in so many years. The harbour, which lay in front of them, rolled out into the beginnings of the epic city of Caderle. Hundreds of small wooden buildings covered the landscape, stretching into the distance. Far away, almost out of sight the ground rose sharply upwards into the hill, which was the citadel of the palace of the royal family. The hill was too steep to climb, leaving only one road up into the fortress palace. Banners where flown high in the sky proclaiming the cities independence and glory. He was home. 

"Good luck on your trip" Nimura was awakened by Sadako's words and when he turned he noticed the old man and his wife.   
"You too" The old lady wished them before a nod and they walked off the ship over the gangplank. Sadako turned to Nimura,   
"Well shall we go?" She asked a bounce in her voice. Nimura nodded and finding it hard not to be affected by her pleasantness, it lightened him a little and crossed the gangplank with her at his side.   
"Well I guess we'd better head to see the Steward" Nimura commented. Sadako nodded,   
"But do you think he will help us?" Sadako asked, Nimura didn't answer immediately,   
"If he has any sense of honour he will… but maybe all this years have weakened his resolve" Nimura's words did nothing to convince Sadako, "But we can try… really that's all we can do" Sadako nodded,   
"Yeah" 

They were meant to arrive in Caderle that morning but the previous nights storm had delayed their arrival until the sun was already climbing down the sky. Leaving the harbour, they entered what appeared to be the main road, which lead right up into the palace. The streets were bustling with people going about their day-to-day business, just like those in Fanel. Even the streets where cobbled like those in Fanel. To each side of the road, which was six men across there were stalls sellers selling everything and anything. As well as people, there was also a verity of beast men. Sadako noticed this especially for other than Merle she hadn't seen any beast people in Fanel.   
"What you staring at?" Nimura asked, she immediately turned away and looked back up the road,   
"Nothing" She claimed but it wasn't too convincing.   
"Look natural" Nimura warned her, "The last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves" 

They continued on down the road for a while, the buildings seemingly getting richer and bigger as they got closer to the castle. Nimura then all of a sodden informed her,   
"When we have seen the Steward I want to get out of the city as soon as possible" Sadako turned to him a confused exasperation on her features,   
"Why?" She asked, "This is your home isn't it? Don't you wanna look around?" Nimura shook his head,   
"There is nothing I want to see here…" He told her before muttering, "Its not worth the risk" Ahead of them Nimura caught sight of a sign he recognised proclaiming The Sabre's Den Inn. Nimura pointed the place out,   
"We're going to have to stay at least one night, so here should be fine"   
"Sounds good" Sadako agreed before taking the lead and pushing the door into the inn open. The warm fires heat hit her like a brick wall. It wasn't cold outside but when compared to inside it must have been freezing. The first thing that caught her eye was the large stage to the back of the inn, though it looked empty at the moment. To the left-hand side was the fire, which filled the inn with the heat she now felt and to the right hand side the bar, which a man who appeared to be in his late twenties was surviving drinks. 

Sadako walked up to the bar and forced her way through the men whom clung to it like bees to honey. It wasn't long till the man noticed her waiting.   
"The names Finn, how may I help you young lady?" He asked,   
"A friend and I need a couple of rooms for the night"   
"That's fine… you want them now?" He replied pouring a drink for another man while continuing the conversation.   
"No, we'll be back later on" She told him and he nodded,   
"I've never seen you before, were you from?" he asked, more nosey-ness than anything else.   
"Fanel" She answered without a second thought. She then stopped, why did she answer Fanel? It wasn't her home… or was it now?   
"Fanel? Wonderful city, pity such a tyrant controls the place" He commented. Sadako looked blankly at him,   
"What do you mean by that?" She asked quite angrily. Finn froze as if just realising what he had just done,   
"No I mean, it was he who killed the head of the Knights of Celia, and split from the Alliance after all," Finn said trying to defend his comment. She frowned and said,   
"Don't believe everything your told" before turning and walking back through the crowd. Finn cursed his words before retuning to his more pressing serving duties. 

As Sadako approached Nimura he knew something had unsettled her,   
"What's wrong?" He asked but she placed a finger to her lips and grabbing him by his sleeve led him out. When they were back in the street Sadako let go and answered his question,   
"The man we're renting from believes we're working for a tyrant," Sadako told him but he breathed a sigh of relief before continuing up the road,   
"Sadako, you have to expect this. These people are being fed lies; they haven't a clue of what's really going on. It may annoy us to hear but we can't tell them otherwise either, we'll just have to bear it" Nimura told her and she realised how stupid she must have looked back there, telling him what she did. She shrugged her shoulders, what's done is done. 

Not too far up beyond the inns door the road split into a cross roads, as they passed through it Sadako noticed that to the east and west the roads converged onto bridges and crossed the expanse of water that surrounds the city on all sides. Caderle was the centre of Cesario, the rivers from the north converged into the lake that the city was built upon. The island in the centre of the lake held the castle and the city they currently stood in, these bridges crossed over to the rest of the city on the main land. The lake, below the city then split into three and headed three ways, leaving the rivers of Cesario to cover each point on the compose. 

The streets although still full of people where quite less packed than they were earlier. Suddenly a man step out in front of them and forced them to stop. He appeared to be an old man, wrapped in a dark cloak, a brownie white beard blocking the majority of his features. What they could see were his eyes, which appeared to be mixed with joy and terror.   
"Yes?" Nimura challenged him, he pointed to Nimura,   
"You…" He spoke his words coming slowly like he was out of breath, "I know you…" Nimura tried to hide his distaste,   
"No you don't," He told him,   
"Your face…" He muttered, "who…" Nimura without warning grabbed Sadako by the arm and broke into an immediate run almost throwing her off her feet. She would have complained if she weren't too busy running. The man turned and watched them run, still thinking.   
"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" The man called out, "DON'T GO! WE NEED YOU!" 

Sadako heard the words plain as day but didn't stop running. Nimura took them off the main road before eventually coming to a stop outside what appeared to be a small house. They both tried to catch their breath but Sadako left it no longer than she had to to challenged him,   
"Why did you run?" She asked angrily, her breath still not fully back. He shook his head,   
"He was drawing attention to us," Nimura answered between breaths. She wasn't convinced,   
"Then what did he mean, 'don't go we need you?'" She asked continuing to pressure him, but Nimura avoided her eyes,   
"How am I to know what the ramblings of an old man mean?" Nimura answered. Though Sadako was sure he wasn't telling the whole truth if any of it was, she realised pressuring him would get her nowhere. 

It was really starting to get darker, and so they continued off again. They followed that road as far as they could in the direction of the castle before turning back onto the main road. The road was almost entirely deserted now, sellers dismantling their stalls and preparing to head off home. It wasn't long before the buildings vanished and they started the final assent up into the palace. The road had become an immense staircase that led upwards. Its steps where wider and deeper than any Sadako had seen before but she guessed it was to allow horses to be rode up without trouble. At the base of the stairs was the first of the walls of the palace, which was more accurately a doorway, and the solid rock of the hill itself. They were out of breath by the time they had reached the top but they knew they had entered the final stretch of their journey. 

The stairs opened out onto a massive courtyard, but a path of approach was laid out for them by a variable wall of guardhouses that lined the path to the palace. Beyond them they could see the houses of the guards and their families, the safest people in the city. They came to a stop as they reached the final wall of the palace. They could see that torches now burned upon the walls, soldier's swords glinting menacingly in the weakened light. A guard stood by the large wooden door a pike in his hand, and a sword sheathed by his side. He stopped him with a gesture of his hand,   
"What do you want?" He asked discourteously. Nimura expected as much, guards wouldn't really be used to strangers. 

Nimura straightened his back and bid Sadako to do the same, to make themselves look as important as possible.   
"We are messengers for King Von Fanel, and we demand an audience with the steward" Nimura pronounced in a loud awe-inspiring voice. The guard didn't seem impressed. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword,   
"And these messengers, do they have names?" He asked openly mocking them,   
"This is Sadako" Nimura told him, "And I'm Robin" Sadako gave Nimura a quick glance but he continued to act naturally, like his name really was that stupid sounding. The guard now drew his sword and held it too them,   
"I will have to ask for you to remain here while I confirm" The guard told them before calling up to the walls,   
"Messengers to see the Steward from Fanel. Should I bid them entry?" 

One of the guards on the wall acknowledged his request and vanished, assumable to check. In the time they waited, and there was a lot of it the guard never once dropped his sword or took his eyes off the two of them. They sky grew constantly darker but was soon balanced as a man started to light the oil street lamps which lit the streets up again.   
"Things certainly have gotten less friendly around here" Nimura commented to Sadako in a whisper as he looked up the blade of the guard's sword. He shook his head; this was not the homecoming he had hoped for. As they waited Nimura paced and Sadako just stood waiting quietly. It was the unfriendliest situation she felt she had ever been in, and that included the dragon attack… at least then she knew the dragon wanted to kill her. 

It must have been an hour before the guard whom left popped his head up behind the walls again. He looked down upon them as only a man who knows he is untouchable could,   
"The Steward doesn't wish anything to do with you or your king" The man yelled out, "Leave the palace grounds immediately!" Nimura's mouth dropped at the order,   
"What's that supposed to mean? What happened our nations Alliances?" Nimura demanded, but the man spat showing his dis-contempt,   
"If your king shows no stock in our Alliance it's a weak as the piece of paper it's written on. Leave, and don't return. If you do, the guards now have orders to stop you, by any means necessary" 

Nimura's hand was shacking with rage, and turned his back on them,   
"This was once a great nation… but now its run by cowards and traitors. May it be cleansed one day soon, or it shall suffer the same fate as its king" The guard was about to force them to leave when they started away, always their backs to the men, the most disrespectful act they could perform at the moment. 

As they stepped onto the staircase small droplets of rain fell from the sky, which became a shower… and then a storm. Rain fell so fast and hard Sadako could barely see where they where going, but she made sure to keep to Nimura's side. She was sure he was not in the right mind to lead. She took his arm and led them down the near invisible staircase, shielding her eyes from the fast falling rain. It felt like wave after wave of daggers beating into her, her clothes socked through, her body freezing. After what seemed like an eternity they staggered into the archway of the first gate into the palace. It was thick enough to offer them shelter from the beating rain, and once again she could see Nimura and he could see her. 

He fell back against the wall, his clothes squelching against the stone. His head was bowed, his features invisible to her. Falling to his knees Sadako heard him sobbing quietly. She immediately came down beside him,   
"Nimura… what's wrong?" His sobs became words, sad words   
"Anywhere else but not here…" he sobbed, "but not here" She had no idea of what to say, so she listened,   
"They betrayed him… they spit on his grave" He continued to sob, "Father… Mother… what did you die for?" Sadako had heard enough, so she did the only thing she could think to do. Taking him in her arms Sadako locked herself around him in an all-embracing hug. Even through the cold of his clothes he could feel the warmth of her body against his, he could feel her heart beating. He dared not utter a word, that she might let go of him. He felt a lump in his throat block his words, a warm feeling spread throughout his whole being. 

He never wanted her to let go, but she did. As he looked up into her eyes, her vision burrowed his, he felt the most sincere smile he had ever shown spread across his lips. Her eyes where shacking, weak like his, hers obscured by her sodden hair. With a soft glide of his hand he pushed them aside and brought her face towards his. Within only a moment their lips locked, for the first time. The feeling he felt was unlike any he had felt before, one of joy, but joy seemed such an inadequate word to describe it. She too felt this feeling as he held her, each showing their feeling for one another in a way words could not. 

Eventually the moment faded and they separated, they're eyes looking into each other's. Neither Sadako nor Nimura said a thing; the only sound the gentle patting of the now softening storm outside. Sadako turned her back, and began to walk out from under the arch when Nimura called out to her,   
"What's wrong? Were are you going?" She stopped and answered,   
"I need to think… just give me the time to do that" 

"But I thought you felt the same as I, I thought you…" He continued when she silenced him in a quiet voice,   
"How are you meant to know how I feel when I don't even know…?" She told him, "Some time… it's all I ask" 

And so Nimura watched her go, walk out into the rain, his heart was still racing. 

**End of Chapter Nine**   
………   
_Butch Cassidy   
14.12.04 (Euro-Date system DD.MM.YY)_   
……… 

**Author Message**   
……Well that was it, chapter IX. I promised long and I gave it, an ideational 1350 words over my previous longest chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter took me the best part of four months to write but I original set out the gap for other projects, well they never got done. I got introduced to a new time consuming place, which sapped my writing time… we call it university. This chapter was also harder to write than a lot of its predecessors for obvious reasons, the party scene; the fall of Urthas and the last scene were some of the hardest I have written so I hope they turned out Ok in the end. Are you all fired up and ready for chapter X, well don't worry as it will be shorter and will no doubt be quicker to write. I hope to have it out in early February but only time will tell. 

Oh believe it or not this was not the first time Dolár (General of Fraid's army) has appeared in the Descended Shadow. If you don't believe me look back at Chapter III. What did you think of this chapter? Please tell me, and my regular reviewers please continue! I love to hear from you, you know who you are, and I always love new reviews, so please review, or if you want to be less public about it just mail me with your thoughts. Do you like D.S? If so try Shadows of the Past, yes I know it hasn't been updated in a while but Sundance is working on it I can assure you! 

Well I guess that's me for this time but until February keep reading, and never forget that 'A man may speak great words but unless they are written down they will forever be banished to the pages of history' See ya later, Butch Cassidy. 

**Cast #Ref Chapter IX _(Alphabetical) _– **

OC – Original Character   
NC – New this chapter 

Néigh – Néigh is the governor of Fanelia's second city Urthas.   
Kertis (NC)– Kertis is a subordinate of Néigh in their gorilla campaign.   
Tréas (NC) – Tréas is a young subordinate of Néigh in their gorilla campaign.   
Pashihuxika – She is the head of the armed forces within Urthas and friend to Néigh   
Balgus (OC) – Von's old teacher, killed in the initial attack on Fanel by Zaibach   
Von (OC) – King of Fanel, and father of Sadako. Need I say more?   
Merle (OC) – Close friend and confidant of Von, viewed by public as 'queen'   
Sadako – Vons daughter, epicentre of the series   
Nimura – Close friend to Sadako, ex-rebel and now fighter for Fanelia   
Onoír – Head of Fanelia's armies and one of Vons closest advisors.   
Dolár – general Fraid's army besieging Urthas   
Sarah – Old friend of Dawn, close friend of Fanelian royal family   
Gaddes (OC) – Original second of Alan now married to Sarah   
Luke – Son of Gaddes and Sarah, in Asturia   
Jennifer – Daughter of Gaddes and Sarah, close friend of Onoír   
Poker – Vons head advisor. 


	10. A little piece of heaven

A VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE   
**The Descended Shadow   
Chapter X**   
_A little piece of heaven_

**Disclaimer **– Escaflowne is not mine; the characters and story are the property of Bandai entertainment. The story and characters of 'The Descend Shadow' or 'Shadows of the Past' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum . Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at 

Visit the Home of 'The Descended Shadow' at 

…… 

Silence, the shallow silence consumed her very soul. She felt cold, though it wasn't just the cause of the weather or her sodden clothes. She took a deep breath, but it seemed to freeze her lungs. Her breathing was slow and shallow, the complete opposite of her minds workings. Her feet stood on the side of a bridge, before her the sheer drop, which spelled certain death for any poor soul who should fall from its heights. With a slight rotation of her shoulders she freed her jacket and let it fall to the ground with a sodden thud. Then she stepped forward, and fell. 

As she fell she didn't struggle, but just allowed herself to fall towards the rapidly moving river below. She closed her eyes and with a ripping of material and flutter of feathers a set of angelic wings opened out of her back. Like the jerk of a parachute her freefall was brought to an abrupt crawl, and she began to glide across the open sky. The feeling, not like any she had ever experienced before… flying through the air it almost felt like she was the only one in the world, without a care in her heart. She smiled,   
"I'm really doing it!" She cried out, "I'm really doing it!" 

Her enthusiasm was short lived, as with a painful crunch and a shriek her wings gave out under the strain and her glide turned into a freefall. As she fell she cursed her stubborn attitude, her wish to fly. As she neared the river below she closed her eyes and waited for the end, but it did not come. 

She felt someone grab her, and when she opened her eyes she was flying once more. She was held in the arms of a young man, his hair as white as his wings. As she looked into his face he smiled, though the smile appeared far beyond his years.   
"What are you doing unfurling your wings in public!" He asked, in a brotherly tone, "Don't you understand what they would do to you?" 

She completely ignored the question and the tone in which it was given,   
"You're a Draconian? I can't believe I've found another one" She gasped, barely able to believe her eyes. He shook his head,   
"And you are lucky I was there… " He reminded her,   
"You youngsters, do you think yourself immortal?" 

She clung to him tighter shaking her head,   
"Who are you?" They glided low along the river out of the city. They were so close to the water Sadako could have touched it. She guessed he was right, what was she thinking trying that? And in such an obviously place, most people may have been asleep but what if someone had seen her? Thinking of this now made her feel very uncomfortable, she had been lucky, very lucky. 

Eventually he sat her down on the rivers edge a mile or so out of the city. Over the tops of the buildings upon the eastern horizon she could see the beginnings of the sunrise. As she turned to confront her rescuer she noticed the thick forest that surrounded the rocky berth on which they now stood.   
"Who are you?" She asked again, but this time he was more forth coming,   
"Aosánach, that is my name, Aosánach" He answered. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in concentration. As he did the beautiful pair of wings upon his back seemed to glow an even more dazzling white but slowly fading, one feather at a time. Eventually the glow had dissipated and he stood before her, unrecognisable as a draconian. 

Her back was throbbing, and with a backwards glance she could see her battered wings weakly holding their shape. He followed her gaze before stepping behind her,   
"What happened? Why did your wings…?" He asked but the answer made itself clear to him. Gently he passed his hand over them.   
"This was your first time?" He asked, "But at your age?" 

She nodded in agreement as he came round to face her,   
"Why?" He asked, "Did your mother not teach you?" She shook her head,   
"My mother wasn't…." She started and his eyes lit with realisation,   
"You're a half blood… your father was a Draconian but your mother was a human?"   
"Yes" She looked away as if ashamed,   
"There is nothing to be ashamed of. Please, tell me what is your name?" He asked, she looked back to his returned smile.   
"Sadako" She answered, but leaving the rest. 

"What happened to your father? Did he leave you and your mother?" Aosánach asked, she shrugged her shoulders,   
"That's one way you could put it" He sighed,   
"So you never learned to fly but thought you just could?" He asked accusingly and Sadako grudgingly nodded,   
"You cant just fly, your wings need to gain some strength before you can. Do you just stand up and walk one day?" 

Sadako looked to her feet sadly,   
"That's enough of the lectures," He said before indicating to her wings, "They are beautiful" She immediately looked up, she may have been unsure of his motives but she couldn't doubt his sincerity.   
"But for now lets recall them" He instructed her, guessing she had no idea how too,   
"First stand straight, and relax your whole body. Once your back begins to tingle let the energy flow through you" 

Sadako wasn't sure why but she suddenly became very defensive of the man,   
"Who are you?" She asked thrice,   
"I told you, Aosánach," He answered   
"That is your name. Who are you, and why where you watching me!" She asked, in this split second she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.   
"I wasn't watching you," He told her, "I saw one of my kin in trouble and so I helped them as I would hope anyone else would" Sadako waved the answer off,   
"So it just so happens that a Draconian was in the right place at the right time. Two of us, what are the odds of that?" 

He sighed with a shake of his head,   
"Don't believe the humans talk of our near extinction" Aosánach suggested, "There are more of us than they know… so many hidden in their cities, even from those closest to them" She released her hand,   
"There are many more Draconian's?" She asked, and he nodded,   
"Yes" 

Lowering her guard again she followed his original instructions. First she wondered if she was doing it right but then the tingling starting. She closed her eyes and did her best to follow his abstract directions. As she relaxed further she could feel the energy flow through her whole being, and though she could not see it her own wings began to glow and dissipate. As the feeling vanished she looked up to him as if asking his approval,   
"Good" 

With a backwards glance she too found that her wings where nowhere to be found, and with a sigh of relief she sat upon a rock. She hadn't noticed before but looking out over the river was nice. It was very fast flowing, and the river was turning. Being at the butt of the flow, this appeared to be the only place stone could gather without being carried out to sea. The sun was now high enough to lighten the city. She shook her head, being inside the city she was unable to appreciate the beauty it offered. The buildings where all built symmetrically, rising up towards the hill which acted as the bastion of the castle. The towering walls and coloured banners of the castle dominated the highest points of the city, its soldiers smaller than specs from this distance. From the roofs of some of the houses new plumbs of smoke had started to rise as her people awoke. 

Although not surrounded, large areas outside of the city were dense with trees, which formed thick forests that spread into all the countries around Cesario including Fanelia, Fraid and Deadalus. They looked beautiful. To her surprise she actually yawned, reminding her she hadn't slept at all the previous night. Some things had been heavy on her mind. She hadn't realised how down she looked until Aosánach commented on it,   
"What's wrong?" He asked, she looked up hastily,   
"Just things" She answered, trying to keep details to a minimum, but he pressed her again,   
"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked. She shook her head,   
"Not really" A feeling of gloom appeared to come between them for a time but after a couple of minutes he broke it.   
"What brings you to these parts?" He asked lifting a particularly flattened pebble from the ground. She thought for a moment before adding,   
"I've just been wandering, you know," She answered looking up, "See the world and all that"   
"Where is it your from originally?" He asked, she guessed it was her accent that had given her away again.   
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me but I guess you could say I come from Fanel" She paused for a moment, but Aosánach stepped in,   
"Fanel?" He commented, "That unusual" Sadako got a perplexed glaze in her eye,   
"Unusual?" 

For a second he appeared uncomfortable,   
"Well, there aren't too many Draconian's around there anymore. Not many at all"   
"Why not?" She asked almost instinctively. When Sadako started something she seemed to have a need to finish it, whether it is for good or ill.   
"Their king, most of the humans don't know this but he too is a Draconian, or at least a half-blood. His dominion over that country, his relationship with the humans while he ignores his own people appears to many to be a betrayal" He answers, to which Sadako didn't respond,   
"There is still a lot of bad blood within our people towards the humans. Many times they have attempted to exterminate our people; many thousands have died by their hands" 

"Are you one of them?" Sadako asked, she already knew the answer but she still asked it with a morbid feeling. He sighed and sat beside her,   
"Yes I am" He answered, "I don't want to punish them, but I will never trust them. Our people had already suffered so much, but then to be persecuted by those who where made from our own flesh"   
"What?" Sadako asked, surprised again,   
"Yes… I suppose you wouldn't know our history either… when Gaia was first created each Draconian gave a piece of themselves, this flesh was used to create the people of Gaia. Different cultures formed from the different families, families turned to nations to alliances. Since ancient days they have long lost their wings, and turned on us"   
"If that is true how do we know who where made from Draconian flesh and who are Draconian's themselves?" Sadako asked,   
"Believe me, there are ways to know"   
"So everyone on Gaia came from the same seed? The same nation?" 

"Correct, from Atlantis" He added, "Our home" Sadako removed her gaze from his. Although he was a young man there was something haunting in his gaze, something chilling to her. They traded polite conversation for a while longer but Sadako could feel herself drifting from his words until eventually with a nod of her head she fell asleep. 

……… 

Sadako found herself looking into the abysses. It was a strange feeling, for she couldn't see anything but darkness around her. At first the darkness offered only silence, but slowly shallow beats and clashes returned. The sounds of war. Then as quickly as she had found herself there she was gone. There was a loud bang and her eyes where opened wide. She jumped into a sitting position and in a panic looked about her. 

She appeared to be back in her room in Fanel. Although it was definitely the same room, it appeared almost derelict, the room itself without light nor candle. The only light that did enter the room was a fiendish glow of red from outside her window, a glow which played with shadows across the walls of the classically decorated room. Pulling herself from the bed she approached the window cautiously. Ducking down beside it she peeped out, and gasped. The Fanel she knew was nowhere to be found… everywhere fires where burning, people where screaming, swords where clashing. From where she was spying a glance it appeared that the first two walls of the city had been overcome by whoever was attacking, all that was left there were the burnt reminisces of the buildings that used to be homes and the torches that lit them. 

The third wall, the cities final defence was awash with activity, hundreds of figures running across it, even more arrows in the air… and an unknown enemy battering the city. The fires obscured their banners, their colours left unknown; the moon glowed red as the flames. The sounds of battle would have been deafening even to the veteran on the battlefield. She was disorientated, scared, and unsure of what was happening but she pulled herself to her feet, run through the door and into the hall beyond. Even the large stone corridors failed too block the screams and shouts, in fact they appeared to be amplified. 

At first she wasn't sure where she was going to go, or who she was going to see, but forcing her legs as hard as she could she ran towards Vons office, and hopefully her father. The more the seconds ticked by the more alienated she felt. The castle didn't feel like the castle she knew, more a warped version of it. Even the paintings on the walls appeared to gawk at her, their once proud faces twisted into shadowy horrors. 

She skidded to a halt outside of Vons office but to her surprise she found two Fanelian guard standing underneath the arch that allowed entry, sealing the room off. She shouted to them,   
"What's happening?" But they didn't even acknowledge her existence. She couscously stepped towards them, their swords already drawn. She walked right in front of them but they appeared to look right through her. Stepping back her confusion turned to astonishment, 'What's going on?' 

She was about to shout in one of their ears when a noise from down the corridor caught her attention. The two guards automatically turned, their swords held fiercely. Down the corridor Onoír stepped out of the shadows, his trademark blue coat around him but it was stained red. His sword was at his side but she could see it had been used. He wasn't the same as the Onoír she had seen in Nimura's duel; he seemed so much older, so much harder. When the guards saw who he was they lowered their swords, even sheathing them.   
"I wish to speak to the king" Onoír ordered but it fell on a deaf ears,   
"Nobody is allowed to see the king sir, Madams orders" Onoír shook his head,   
"I don't care what she told you then, it was Merle who sent me here" Onoír reiterated but still they refused.   
"I'm sorry sir" Onoír sighed,   
"So am I" 

In a flash his sword was removed and the guard furthest from him fell to the ground, mortally wounded. The second guard's eyes widened in realisation and made for his sword, but grabbing him by the shoulders Onoír bridged the gap between them and slid a knife into his stomach. The guards' eyes bulged, and while trying to hold onto Onoír slid onto the stone floor. Onoír bowed his head,   
"It didn't have to be this way" 

Sheathing his sword again, Onoír tried to open the doors to the king's study but finding it locked took a deep breath and gathered his strength. With a single kick the old wood cracked and broke allowing him entry. Sadako watched him disappear inside. Her heart was pounding; she wasn't sure what she was seeing. 

Slowly she approached the door, and looking through the darkened shards of the wood she found Onoír supporting a second figure out of the room. It was Von. She knew it was him but he looked different from when she last saw him. His beard had been left untended, his hair tangled, not straight or groomed as it normally would be. He looked exhausted, wrapped in a dense fir coat, of a darkened shade of grey. As they passed the two guards Von spat,   
"There are traitors everywhere… where is she?" Von asked his voice acidic,   
"Merle? I left her directing the battle with Alexander, from the tower 'Babel'" Onoír answered,   
Von laughed,   
"I will put an end to this treason myself. First, we deal with her, then to the Chapel" Von told him.   
"Why do you want to go there… you don't mean too…?" Onoír stuttered,   
"It is time it returned" Von commented his voice dry, "It is the time of awakening"   
"It is sad that it has come to this… our city in flames, our own family turned traitors," Onoír said sadly. Von placed his hand on Onoír's shoulder,   
"You're the only one I can trust…" 

Onoír smiled slightly,   
"Come on, she awaits you're coming" And with that sentiment the two ran on down the corridor. Sadako too ran behind the men, but her shouts fell on deaf ears. She guessed neither of them could see, nor hear her but why? Was she dead? 

They continued through the castles darkened, deserted corridors meeting nobody else. It appeared that even the royal guard where nowhere to be found, her halls left empty, the noise of the battle still raging outside. Both Von and Onoír drew their swords as they continued out through the castles door. Sadako heart missed a beat as the sights reached her eyes, the gardens, the statues, everything was scar'd. Large boulders, most likely catapulted into the city littered the ground, trees burned and the bodies of men and women lay upon the grass and paths. Not even the castle had escaped damage, huge holes scaring its side. The fountain, she and Nimura had sat beside on many occasions was in pieces, its ornamentation scattered across the path; its waters long stopped running. 

Beyond the city was burning, Gymelef's and soldiers fought to hold off their enemies, as others ran from the battle. Von and Onoír on the other hand didn't appear fazed by the sight at all, and with an attitude only possible from a heart of stone they continued, leaving the dead and wounded to their fate. 

They marched down the stairs into the city, ever coming closer to the battle, their swords held tight in their hands,   
"It doesn't look like they have breached the walls yet… we have time to deal with this before they do" Von commented and Onoír nodded,   
"First you deal with the enemies in your own mists, then those beyond"   
The screams and battle became ever clearer in their ears as they eased closer. Within moments they had entered the Courtyard of the Kings, the complete opposite of the castle and its grounds. It was a hive of activity, people running, and screaming, fighting, and dieing all around them. None with sympathy for his neighbour, only for themselves. They ran passed all of these, not a second glance to those in need. Dwarfing over the courtyards far side was one of the cities three massive turret complexes. Its central tower, the tower 'Babel', their destination. 

Entering the massive structure they where once again in darkness other than that light which the torches provided. Round and round they jogged up the narrow staircase, spiralling upwards into the towers high defences. After a few levels, rooms opened out to the side of the staircase, used for defending. Half way up the turret, four levels up, they left the staircase and the turret. The complex was made up of three turrets, the central tower, Babel, being used for the control of the battlefield due to its high visibility and stark defences. 

Bridges of stone connected the towers to its neighbour, and it was one of these bridges they had just escaped onto. Taking a deep breath of the smoky air Von looked up at Babel, towering over the rest of the city. Strangely his eyes where distracted away from it and to the battlefield just beyond the walls of the city. He saw it just in time, a catapults boulder heading towards them.   
"DUCK" Von yelled, and fell to the ground. Onoír however failed the react in time. 

The bolder smashed the tower Babel with a defining crash, and with enough pressure went right threw it. The hole left was massive, and at least two levels high. Unfortunately it was too much for the tower. Seconds, which seemed like a lifetime later, the tower, seemed to crumble under its own weight, its stone falling, and the tower itself falling from the sky. Hundreds of tons of stone began to collapse, falling into the city below. There was a violent shaking of the ground, like an earthquake, and Onoír who was still on his feet was knocked off them. He attempted to grab the railing that surrounded the bridge, but fell. 

It seemed the entire battle stopped for just that moment, unable to look away from their doom. There was a plumb of dust, which enveloped the city… and then the tower was gone. Von raised his head, coughing up dust. He looked up at where the tower used to stand in awe,   
"At this rate they wont need to breach the walls… they'll crush us all" Von commented, but when no answer came he looked around himself for Onoír.   
"Onoír?" 

At first Von panicked calling out Onoír's name again, and again but slowly the realisation began to dawn upon him…he had fallen. Once this had occurred to Von he ran to the side of the bridge and looked down to the water that flowed under it… far under it. 

Sadako watched Von fall to his knees, as he took harsher breaths. He placed his head in his hands, and muttered, to himself though Sadako couldn't hear his words. Sadako could feel the pain he was in, and so she approached him. She knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. Instead of holding onto him her arms passed through him like he wasn't even there, but she knew it was her who wasn't there. Von remained in that state for only a few moments before getting back to his feet and speaking words of respect,   
"Et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris" 

Once Von had spoken these words it was as if nothing had happened. His mind was straight on his one goal… not vengeance, not hatred, but preservation for his city and its people. Breaking into a run Von crossed back along the bridge, which only partly survived the towers collapse, and back into the tower they entered the complex through. Sadako was following in suit, charging behind Von, but he was going at such a speed she could barely keep up. Even so she was not glad to get out of the tower, and into what she knew was waiting for them. 

The courtyard may have been in chaos before, but now the only word to describe it would be pandemonium. People were scared but now they appeared to be in a blind panic, most running at the castle as fast as they could. There were a handful of soldiers in the courtyard but what could they have done to calm the situation? Her face felt like it was burning, the heat from the hundreds of fires engulfing the city. 

Von, unfazed, continued into the courtyard, and through the sea of faces, none of them paying them the slightest bit of attention or respect. Sadako didn't know where he was going now, for he wasn't returning to the castle. Having made it through the courtyard they ducked into a street, and ran down it. While Sadako followed she couldn't help her eyes turning from left to right, ruins to debris, she shook her head, 'How could this happen'. A couple of hundred meters down the road they turned to the west, and ran next to the cities walls. Far ahead of them Sadako could see what she guessed was Von's goal, a large towering building of magnificent beauty. It appeared the fires made its glass sparkle, making its stained-glass windows all the more haunting. A massive chapel. 

Von slowed, and looked up towards its high towers. He hesitated a moment, before charging right on in. Sadako was about to follow him in when a voice stopped her,   
"Leave him be" came the voice of her mother, "You don't want to see what he's going to do in there" Sadako wheeled round, to see Hitomi watching her from the middle of the rubble that infested the cobbled street. For a second she believed it was her mother, but when she caught sight of the cruel smile, she knew that it wasn't her…   
"You again" Sadako commented almost indifferently,   
"Yes, me again" Hitomi replied. 

Sadako narrowed her eyes angrily before making to turn,   
"I meant what I said, don't follow him," She said, and Sadako turned back,   
"What's that meant to mean?" Sadako asked suspiciously,   
"Its better you don't know… but wouldn't you rather know what's going on? What's happening here and now?" 

"What's there to tell this is a dream, nothing more!" Sadako told her forcefully laughing her off. Hitomi slowly shook her head,   
"This isn't a dream… it is reality, just it hasn't happened yet" Sadako looked to the Chapel, before tearing her gaze back to Hitomi, refusing to believe her words to be that of the truth,   
"How can this be the future? How could this happen to Fanel?" Sadako asked angrily, "How could this happen to my father?" 

"Reality speaks for itself," Hitomi told her, "Ask yourself this, if this were a dream, why would I be here?" Sadako thought for a moment,   
"That isn't proof, you could be just another part of the dream"   
"Smell the smoke, feel the flame, this is no dream! This will be your reality soon, in weeks… Fanel will burn and all you have come to hold dear will be turn to ash" Hitomi told her, her voice almost as heated as the fires around them. Sadako's heart rate increased a little, as she looked around her once more, the fires, the screams, and clash of steel. Above them the moon reddened by the smoke, the debris and destruction… if this truly was reality, how could they prevent it? 

Hitomi smiled, knowing just what she was thinking,   
"You want to change the future? You wouldn't be the first but do you really believe you could do it?"   
"You mean there is a way?" Sadako asked,   
"Yes, and you have the power but will you do it?"   
"I would do anything! Just tell me what!"   
"Alright I will tell you. It's quite simple really. Kill Nimura Kosime," She told Sadako.   
"What!" Sadako asked angrily, "What has Nimura got to do with this?"   
"That isn't important, all that is important is that if you don't this will be the future. But if you do, this city will be spared" 

Sadako started to have trouble breathing, the very thought was sickening to her,   
"I…."   
"It is one life for a thousand, or does your father mean so little to you?"   
"How do I know you are telling the truth?" She asked, barely able to get the words out,   
"Simple, you don't" Hitomi told her, "But you don't really have a choice you?"   
Upon hearing these words Sadako turned to her fiercely,   
"You're lying" She told her, "Showing the future in a vision is one thing, but to give me the power to change it? You are playing with me!"   
"I will leave you with this, but please don't use your petty reasoning to try and understand my motives. The real question you should be asking yourself is this, 'What if you are wrong?'" 

With that said Hitomi faded away leaving Sadako. It was with a bewildered fright that she looked around herself, now alone in the field of battle. She turned to the Chapel, but before she could move the ground shook with a tremendous inhuman roar. Every window in the Chapel simultaneously shattered, showering her with shards of glass. Her eyes widened still further as she watched, the roof of the Chapel caving in, its walls straining under the pressure. Over the crashing sounds she cried out,   
"VON!" 

From the ruins a shaped emerged collapsing still further more of the Chapel in on itself. As the dust cleared the figure became all the more haunting. The giant was a silvery golden colour, and what appeared to be giant metal plates covered it. Upon its shoulders, chest and face gems of an emerald green sparkled in the red of the flames, a long scarlet cloak, trailing behind it. In its hand it held a massive sword, nearly as tall as it was. Sadako had never seen it before but she instantly knew what it was she was looking up at. She muttered its name under her breath,   
"Escaflowne" 

……… 

Her breath heavy, Sadako woke with a start. Her heart was racing in the panic, her mind sluggish. She opened her eyes but forced them shut again as the sun appeared blinding to them. She lay for a moment, what she was seen playing out again in her mind. She was not sure of what she had seen, a vision? Her mother had spoken of the visions she had had but they only showed her the future, or the past. She never motioned anyone speaking to her within them. Was it a vision or was it something else? 

Confident in her eyes, she opened them a crack and then a little more, the bright light subsiding. She slowly turned her head, noticing the unfamiliar surrounding. On the side of the bed there was a small table, a new candle centring it. She also noted that her pendent lay upon the old wood. There was a large window looking over the bed, furnished with pale curtains. Rising out of the sheet, she looked right around the alien room,   
"Where am I?" 

Getting out of the bed she stepped over to the window, and looked trough the pristine glass. Below her was the city, Caderle, its windows glittering in the late afternoon sun. Turning her gaze to the door she eyed it curiously. She bridged the few steps to the door, on her way grabbing her pendent. She took the handle and was surprise as it turned and swung open with a creak. Stretching her head out the door she saw a long darkened corridor, with dozens of other doors opening onto it. She took a last glance at the room, and then continued out. She couscously made her way down the corridor, at last reaching the staircase to its far end. From below she could hear muffled voices, as she quietly climbed down the old wooden steps. 

Once she had opened the door it became apparent where she was. The room she stumbled into wasn't busy but there were a dozen or so around the bar. Stepping up to the counter she mulled over in her head what she was going to ask the bar man but he saved her the trouble,   
"I see you're awake? You must have had quite a night"   
"What?" She queried   
"Well your boyfriend brought you in here this morning. Paid for your room and all. A nice lad too" The bar man answered.   
"Boyfriend?" Sadako asked, "What did he look like?" 

"Umm, young lad, long white hair. Very strong though for a guy his age"   
"What do you mean?" Sadako asked   
"Well he carried you all the way here didn't he?" He replied   
"Is he still here?" Sadako asked again looking around the scarcely filled inn house.   
"Afraid not, he left just as soon as he made sure you were Ok. You have a good guy there" Her mind elsewhere she turned from him before he had even finished the sentence,   
"Yeah, sure. Thanks" 

As she now gave the room her attention she recognised it. To the back there stood a large wooden stage, a fire burning to its left. Looking back to the barman she realised she had spoken to him the day before about getting rooms for the night… was it Finn? She took several steps away from the counter when something else occurred to her and she veritable jumped back into the stairwell leading up into the rooms. Her heart was pounding,   
"Nimura must be…" 

Inching her eyes around the door she scanned the room, and next to the fire, facing away from her, her fears were confirmed. Memories of the night before flooding through her head. She had muddled it through time and time again but she just wasn't sure of how she felt. She took a deep breath; they would have to place such things aside for the moment… there were more important things to do. So after a moments delay she pushed the door open and joined Nimura by the fire. 

She took the seat opposite him, and when he looked up from his drink his eyes appeared cold. He forced a faint smile,   
"So where did you go to last night?" Nimura asked his voice far from welcoming. His eyes where red, almost as if he hadn't slept.   
"I was thinking" She answered, "A lot has happened, I just needed to be alone for a while"   
"Alone? Just you and your new friend?" Nimura asked, his words icy. She could feel herself get angry,   
"That is none of your business," She told him, "What give you the right to talk to me like that?"   
"What gives me the right!" Nimura shouted angrily getting to his feet, "What give you the right!" Sadako didn't answer and he turned ready to leave,   
"Nimura. I'm sorry" She said, "I didn't…" He stopped a moment but didn't turn around.   
"Don't worry about it…but I need. I need to think myself" And without another word Nimura was off, leaving her sitting at the table alone. Although they pretended not to she could feel the rest of the bars eyes upon her. When she could stand it no longer she left, taking a step out the front door into the cold air. 

She let out a weak sigh, and leaning against the wall she closed her eyes. The cold air felt nice against her face, but she still didn't feel quite right. She kept them closed for quite a while before some rustling gave her incentive to open them. Her opening lids revealed to her a couple of men. One of them was dressed in the armour worn by the castles guards; the other though was most certainly not. Wrapped in a brown cloak, like he was trying to keep his identify hidden, Sadako could still see the richly clothes that he wore underneath it. His vest was made up of a darkened blue, but complemented by golden rims, the shirt he wore under that was almost whiter than white, and a sword to his side completed the look.   
"Are you Sadako?" The man asked. 

"Who wants to know?" She replied, sure there was more to this man than meet the eye. The man threw the hood of his cloak back, reviling the mans bushy brown hair. The long hair was worn lose, his dark green eyes piercing. His face was long, and clean-shaven.   
"I do" He continued, "Are you her?" 

Sadako nodded,   
"What is it you want?" The man looked around,   
"Where is the other one, Robin? Is he not here?" He asked again completely ignoring her question. She snorted angrily,   
"No he isn't, but answer my question" Sadako asked more forcefully. He shifted his eyes, piercing right into hers, and then bowed,   
"I beg your pardon. My name is Alexander Wincer" He informed her, "I have been sent by the steward, to escort you to him" Sadako was quite taken aback,   
"Yesterday he refused to see us and now today he sends you to get me? Why the change of heart?" Alexander rose,   
"I will let him explain that to you himself. Will you come with us?" 

Sadako thought for a moment. If she went with him, it could be a trap? But if she didn't and his actions where genuine she could be blowing a great opportunity. In the end she nodded,   
"Alright I will come with you, but first your accent isn't from around here. Who are you?" She asked, that had been bugging her from the start. Alexander nodded,   
"You are correct, I am not but all will be explained when we approach the steward" If anything this answer put Sadako more on her guard but she buried her distrust and motioned for him to lead the way.   
"Is your friend not to come as well?" He asked before making off,   
"No. I can handle this just as well without him" 

He nodded in agreement and they headed off. Alexander led the way through the city but just as Sadako thought they where going to enter the castle they turned off the main road and into a small and highly insignificant looking house. Sadako looked around herself the basic cobweb ridden furniture and blinked.   
"Aren't we going to the castle?" She asked, Alexander smiled,   
"We are" 

Alexander started to pass his hand over the floorboards before he caught something; pulling on the metal ring he lifted a doorway out of the floor. With a glance to the castle guard he lit a torch and descended into the secret cellar. With a clump she touched stone at the base of the ladder and looked around her again. They had entered a tunnel buried under the house. Continuing deeper Alexander motioned to her,   
"Come on" 

They continued along this tunnel for what felt like ages, but eventually they came to what appeared to be a very old staircase. Once they had climbed several stories Alexander came to a stop in front of a new wooden ladder. Taking his cloak off he wrapped it around Sadako to her surprise. She would have protested but he didn't give her the chance.   
"What are you…?" She asked, but he just shushed her,   
"Don't worry, just wear this while you're in the castle" Alexander told her. Grudgingly she nodded and with Alexander in the lead they climbed the ladder. The opening at the top of the ladder was covered with a collection of floorboards like that in the house they had entered the tunnel from but after lifting it a moment, as if checking to see if their was anyone there he threw it open and exited. With a cough Sadako pulled herself out of the hole and looked around the storeroom they now found themselves in. Staked to the high ceiling where crates, boxes and barrels but she didn't have the time to guess what was in them as she was hurried away again by Alexander. As they left the storeroom the guard who has accompanied them remained at the door. 

For the next few minutes Alexander lead her through richly dressed corridor after richly dressed corridor, each of them looking like they would cost a fortune to decorate. Eventually they came to a stop in front of a grand door at the end of one of these corridors. He opened the door and motioned for her to follow him,   
"In here" 

As she entered she saw an old man seated at his desk in what appeared to be a small library. Books where staked on top of each other where they sat on the ground, space on the bookshelves that circled the room long used up. There wasn't a window in the room; light instead coming from a verity of candles which where on his desk and around the room. A couple of guards where by the door and with a wave of his hand he dismissed them, 

They bowed and left. Once they had gone he took his eyes off her for the first time since she entered the room and looked to Alexander.   
"Is this her?" He asked. Sadako was quite annoyed but bit her tongue with respect.   
"She is," He answered and stepping forward he stood to the side of the desk. The steward nodded,   
"Welcome to my kingdom, Sadako Kanzaki" He welcomed her, "I am Lord Grear Steward of Cesario, I believe you have come as a messenger from young master Fanel" She bowed for a moment, making sure to adhere to proper officiate with him,   
"Yes sir, but how do you know my name? I only gave my first name at the gate" 

"My dear, it is obvious whom you are" He answered, "I maybe old but I'm not blind yet. I knew your mother well enough to be able to see who you are. Before we start allow me to apologise for how you were treated yesterday" He paused for a moment, taking a breath before continuing,   
"Fraid's spies are everywhere, and within my own people I fear. I couldn't allow him to hear of this meeting of ours you see" Sadako nodding now understanding what had happened,   
"I am sorry, if we had realised we could have contacted you through less public means" Sadako apologised,   
"It is I who is apologising. Not you. But that does bring me to my next question, where is your companion, this Robin who was with you yesterday?" 

Sadako put on a smile to cover up the thoughts reminding her of Nimura had returned,   
"Don't worry. He already headed back this morning" She lied, but she was sure he didn't pick up on it.   
"Is that so. Well you have a message for me? Where is it?" He asked,   
"It isn't written down. It is just this. Fanelia needs your aid, without the backing of other nations in the alliance our kingdom WILL fall. That is why he is calling all of his old friends and allies, for if Fanel falls it will not be the last city to burn. He calls upon you to remember Fanelia's past generosity, especially where the Wolves where involved" He let his eyes droop,   
"I know this… and yet I know what type of aid he wishes but I cannot give it," He told her,   
"But you have to! If Fanel falls, you maybe next!" Sadako burst out forgetting any form of officiate.   
"I know, but I cannot steer my people into a war which may ravage our nation. I cannot!" 

Sadako's fist was shaking,   
"So you will do nothing" In her rage she turned her back on him, "This has been a waste of time"   
"I didn't say I would do nothing," He told her. She turned back a perplexed look in her eyes,   
"What?"   
"I know the aid Von would like, soldiers, but those I cannot give. I will give him all I can in secret. Arms, preventions, and some men"   
"That's where I come in" Alexander interjected,   
"Yes, this brings us to Alexander's task" 

"Earlier you asked who I was? Alexander Wincer, Captain of the Knights of Calea" Sadako's reached for her sword from its sheath,   
"There is no need for that. Not all Austrian's believe Lord Dryden's story that Von killed our leader, and it is from the shadows that they too give aid. I am on a mission, like you"   
"And just who sent you on this mission?" Sadako asked, her hand still squarely on her blade,   
"Queen Milerna our true Monarch"   
"You play treason to your king?" Alexander shook his head,   
"The Knights of Calea have never been loyal to the king of Asturia. We fight for the Royal family, and the man who is seated on Austria's throne is not of that honourable bloodline" Slowly she let her hand fall from her sword,   
"In a couple of days, once the supplies are gathered we shall be departing for Fanel" Alexander added with a smile, "Where we will hold the city, and protect its king" 

Grear got to his feet,   
"Young lady, although it has been a pleasure, you must leave before any suspicions are arisen"   
"I understand"   
"Rest assured that if anyone could protect Fanel it is Von Fanel. Continue your mission and God speed" Sadako bowed and turned again,   
"Alexander will show you out" Opening the door for her they left the room. Once outside she took a breath of fresh air, and shook her head. She was drained. Alexander waved her ahead, and this time they passed out of the front gates to the castle. Several guards stood at the door, but as if they where statues they paid no attention to them. He pulled the heavy door open himself and waved her out. She stepped through it,   
"I will protect your father," He told her this before closing the door. Her eyes widen she turned back to the door, but it was already sealed. She stopped and thought for a moment her mind a flurry of thought, feelings and memories. As she walked through the courtyard of statues, one thing question resurfaced,   
"How?" 

Finally reaching the staircase heading to the city she started down them but soon came to a stop. Upon the lowest steps Nimura stood, gasping for breath as he looked up at her. She smiled down up to him,   
"Thank you" 

The thoughts on her mind? 'They're feeling for each other, where not important in the grand scheme of things. They had a mission to do, and a kingdom of save' 

**End of Chapter Ten**   
………   
_Butch Cassidy_   
30.03.05 (Euro-Date system DD.MM.YY)   
……… 

Author Message:   
Well its official, we are now half way through the Descended Shadow. Chapters one through ten are completed and now I have eleven through twenty to do… I'm tied. I'm very sorry again for the delay in chapter ten. In my last message I mentioned University but now I have almost no time left for anything other than their work. Its not like I'm studying for a degree? J 

Well with the end of ten we now enter a whole new part of the series, as events continue to unfold around Sadako and Nimura, and hopefully you will all bear with me as I write them! When it comes to Aosánach you should read back at chapter six's opening, as this was not his first appearance, and you can see the different stance he takes towards humans over Draconian's. I really do hope to have Chapter Eleven out in May at some point, as even with my other work, I am falling behind with Descended and I really want to keep moving forward with the story, or I will forget it all! I can barely remember myself what happened back in chapter Two, but I guess there is nothing for it but to look back again! 

This is the space I would usually plug Butchs Fan Fiction Forum but I think I will do something a little different instead. I also run a 'no-budget' film Production Company in my 'not-so-free' time, and it too has been slowing me down. Right now we are working on our first serious attempt at a movie, which we hope to enter into our local film festival but I thought I would plug its site for a change. You can follow the productions; films, trailers, scripts, actors and all at Butch Video Productions at and both myself and Sundance are prominent in the films! See if you can spot us! 

But for now I'm gonna watch a little 'Princess Nine', and go to sleep. By the way Christopher Eccleston is a gimp. And remember, keep on reading!   
_Butch Cassidy_


	11. The outcast and the rebel

  


A VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE   
**The Descended Shadow   
Chapter XI**   
_The outcast and the rebel_

**Disclaimer – **Escaflowne is not mine; the characters and story are the property of Bandai entertainment. The story and characters of 'The Descend Shadow' or 'Shadows of the Past' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum . Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at 

- Visit the Home of 'The Descended Shadow' at 

……… 

It was in the year 1243 of the Asturian calendar that the relative peace that the nation of Zaibach had known since the Great War was shattered. The emergence of the Zaibach rebels as they came to be known was a complete surprise to the governments of the occupying nations, each of whom had invested dearly into the rebuilding of the nation. At the time Duke Chid Fried commented that the uprising would last not but a few weeks. 

Unfortunately the rebels today are still deeply entrenched in the country, using a new form of warfare. This new type of battlefield, the city, has been attributed to the actions of the original leader of the uprising, one Letús Charnel. Originally a university professor, his knowledge of military tactics proved very useful to the rebels, winning him several decisive battle on both a pitched and unpitched basis against the alliance forces before his eventual capture, and subsequent death in an alliance prison. 

Even with the removal of the uprisings leadership the rebels have continued their reign of terror against the alliances soldiers in the country, with no stock for any civilians caught in the crossfire. Today the fight to rid the country of these terrorists continues but with the alliance soldiers split, now having to defend coastal towns from Entóntrian raids it does not look likely that their Champaign will come to an end anytime soon. 

Von finished reading the page and placed the book down on the dry grass beside him, its title 'Dunkirk's shadow' exposed to the sky. He sighed and wiped his hand across his brow, it wasn't particularly hot but something didn't sit easy with him. He sat, his back to a tree his eyes looking out over the expanse of the city below. 

It had been days since it became public the grave situation in which Fanelia stood. On that first night there was a massive panic as the news and rumours spread, hundreds having to be restrained from fleeing the city. Many people where hurt, but compared to the frightful possibility of a full-scale siege it seemed pitiful. He looked over the buildings; it was almost like nothing had happened at all, but the calm yet again was to be short-lived. He shifted his eyes to the Courtyard of the Kings, which was swamped with hundreds of people, each pair of eyes transfixed upon the tower Babel, which dominated the skyline. He smiled,   
"She must have started" 

It was only this morning that he had been released from his study, the one he had occupied under guard since 'that night'. He took a deep breath and looked down to his right hand,   
"Did I really do that… to her?" Von shuddered as if the very thought made him uncomfortable. He wasn't himself when it happened, but even so, it was his hand that had done it. It was he who was to blame. He shook his head and returned to his book,   
"How could I have done that?" 

The crowds that swamped the Courtyard of the Kings attention were transfixed on the Tower Babel, or more particularly the bridge-way to it. Hundreds of eyes watched the small entourage upon the bridge, not a sound but for the words of her voice. For in the centre of the party stood Merle, several advisors and Onoír by her side, but it was she, who spoke,   
"People of Fanel, we are all in danger. You already know what we face, so I will not darken this sacred place with those words. It has been a quarter of a century since we returned to this our home, but once again I'm afraid me must depart her sanctuary" Even over such a large area there wasn't a single man, women or child in the crowd who didn't hear her words. A slight murmur flowed across the mass of faces, but still they listened.   
"The young. The old. Women and Children. I say this for you. You must all depart Fanel" A greater disturbance circulated the crowd but it was quickly brought to a end, "This city is no longer safe, so you will go where it is safe. In two days time you will leave Fanel. There you will wait for the call of return" 

"Men! We will not force you to stay, if you would rather remain with your loved ones; then by all means accompany them, but if you have the courage to protect your kingdom, I beg you come to the castle and make your wish known. If Fanel is to fall, we will not let her people fall with her, or without a fight. So make your decision, for it is your and your alone to make" 

With those last words she turned her back on the crowd and bridged the few steps to the entrance of the Tower. Onoír followed her while the advisors remained behind to elaborate on Merles details. Crossing the threshold Onoír came up close behind her,   
"How do you feel?" He asked, to which she turned with a faint smile,   
"I'm fine," She answered. Just moments later she stumbled on her feet; Onoír caught her just before she fell, one hand on her shoulder.   
"Fine?" He scolded her. She waved it off and straightened herself, allowing Onoír to let her go.   
"Your not up to this sort of thing so soon" He told her. Letting her free, he looked down at his hand, faintly stained red,   
"You shouldn't even be out of the hospital" 

"Don't worry about it," She told him but he would not,   
"Now that Von's back to normal at least get some rest. The kingdom will not fall apart if you do that" 

"Onoír, without you I don't know what I would have done, but please don't… just don't" She told him, but his stern look failed to fade, and she sighed,   
"Alright, I'll try" 

……… 

The small fire crackled at Nimura's feet as he looked into it. He had been distracted by it for only a few moments but it felt like so much longer. A long plumb of smoke rose, obscuring the forests canopy above them. He looked up to Sadako, whom was similarly looking into the flames. With a sigh he watched the deep wall of trees behind her,   
"How much more of this forest will we have to go through?" Sadako asked out of the blue, he matched her gaze,   
"It'll take us near enough a week before we hit pasture" Nimura told her, "We'll be deep into Basram before then"   
"Basram? What is it like?" She asked, 

It already been a couple of days since they had left Caderle and it was as if nothing at all had happened. Neither of them appeared very willing to talk about it, but with that silence, even if everything was fine between them, she appeared cold. He had watched her over the fire, wondering what she was thinking, wondering what she felt but he was never any clearer.   
"I've never been there myself so all I know is what I have been told," Nimura told her,   
"Been told? Can you trust it then?" She asked but Nimura nodded,   
"There were so many travellers in Zaibach, true most of them where fond of tall tails but I think I have heard enough of them to piece the truth together" 

Sadako didn't look very convinced,   
"So what did they say?"   
"Well they don't have a king like most countries, they have this council" He told her, "You see they have a cast system"   
"Yeah, some of the old civilizations on earth were run like that. Warriors, worship, and others" Sadako interjected.   
"Warriors, Religious and Protagonist casts" Nimura continued, "They rule the country by placing so many of each cast onto it, and as a group they decide what the country does. Unfortunately the warriors have always had that bit more power than the rest"   
"Why? Shouldn't they each hold an equal share?" She asked, more to keep the conversation going that anything else. Sadako too had noticed that things appeared to be cold between them; unfortunately she didn't really know how she was meant to act around him any longer. 

"They should, but the country has never, until now been very peaceful. Remember they are sandwiched between three other kingdoms. Cesario, Asturia and Deadalus. Until the Great War forced these nations to work together they were at each others throats most of the time, and the warriors haven't been too forthcoming on reform"   
Nimura laughed,   
"Blood thirsty, angry brutes. And don't expect any of the hospitality we have received up until now, they are far from the friendliest people"   
"Then how are we meant to get their help?" Sadako asked, and Nimura shrugged,   
"We use their own bloodlust against them. They have always said that the alliance would collapse, well now's their chance to be right, and join in the fight"   
"That's your strategy?" 

"Have you a better one?" Nimura asked, "This is how their countrymen think, and if we can get them to come forward on the side of Fanelia… it could be enough"   
"Yeah, but if Fraid holds the biggest army in the alliance, it couldn't be that cut and dry" Sadako asked, to which Nimura added,   
"True, but Fraid have already split their forces and are now fighting on three fronts. They have many of their soldiers protecting their border with Entóntria, and let's not forget Zaibach. It would only take a relatively small swing in alliance nations to at the very least give Von a fighting chance" 

Sadako sat for a moment, not a word on her lips.   
"Even if we do succeed it is only temporary. A longer term plan will be needed" Nimura continued,   
"So what is that plan?" She asked. He paused before answering,   
"No idea and I doubt we would be able to do anything long-term anyway. It would take something serious after the siege is lifted"   
Sadako shook her head,   
"I guess there isn't that much more we can do then" Sadako added, "But hopefully the steward will be able to supply Von with at least some of the support he needs"   
"You weren't too specific before, what exactly did you and he speak about" Nimura asked. It had been a while since they had left Caderle, but since then hadn't really talked much at all, whether about that meeting or anything else he never got the details. 

"Well not much more than I have already mentioned. We approached the steward and he pledged his support in secret, that's it. No troops, no men and nothing in public, just supplies. It would have been better if you had been there actually" She explained but he batted it off,   
"It's probably better this way. It really is. I'm sure the old guy had just as much wish to see me, as I had to see him"   
"What's your problem with the Steward? He is gonna help us after all" She asked,   
"What's my problem? If he wants to help he should do it in the open and not like a thief. With his deafening silence he insults every page of the history of Cesario! He sits on the throne, which he holds no claim and dictates the peoples allegiance? He has no right… and I felt it best not to tell him to his face" 

Sadako didn't reply for a moment before smiling,   
"You really love there don't you? Your home I mean"   
"Yeah" Nimura answered, "I do. It was the home of my father and mother. Whether I live somewhere else or not, it will always be my home" 

She continued to bask in her smile for a moment. Playing with a stick, which sat in the bed of flames, several sparks freed themselves and burned her hand. She pulled it away with a hiss, and Nimura, with a clear idea of what had happened got to his feet. Grabbing a bottle from his pack he reached out for her hand,   
"Give it here" He asked her, but she pulled her hand away from him violently. He froze, and she apologised,   
"Sorry. I'll do it myself," She said taking the bottle from him. He turned back, his mind a flurry of horrors. Taking his seat at the far side of the fire he watched her apply the ointment. 

Had things really gotten this bad between them? Was she afraid of him? They had been so close, and now it's as if they are strangers… no worse than strangers. Had it all been destroyed? He looked over to her, and it wasn't anger in his eyes, it was sadness, for she was the one who had to make the move. If she truly didn't trust him there was really nothing he could do about it anyway, and if he did he would probably just make things worse. 

He made no further attempt to talk to her that night, though that wasn't such a long time. Soon enough they slept, once again under the stars until mornings dawn broke, 

They started out early the next morning, Nimura again at the lead though just as much to avoid her gaze as anything else. As the hours wore on and the sun ran across the sky the brush grew thicker and still few words where passed between them, the situation was becoming dire when, to their luck a possible rest bite came across their path. The trees thinned again before they walked out into a clearing, a shallow river running through its centre. To the head of the clearing, on their side of the river a small, what looked like an abandoned cabin lay, a huge wooden wheel rotating with the flow the water. The grass in the clearing was long, dried by the recent lack of rain in the area. 

Nimura, whom entered the clearing first froze struck by the sight with a mixture of surprise and envy. Sadako came up behind him and exclaimed,   
"Wow, you didn't mention any towns around here" Nimura's eyes failed to shift,   
"That's because there isn't one, or anyone else in these parts"   
"Well I guess your information isn't as reliable as you thought it was" She added snidely.   
"There wasn't anyone, and there still isn't anyone. The house is abandoned" Nimura replied angrily. He sighed and motioned to the house,   
"We can stay here for the night; it's not likely we would find somewhere better before nightfall anyway" 

"Alright" Sadako agreed, but when Nimura failed to follow her lead to the cabin she looked back. Nimura put on a wholly inadequate attempt at a smile,   
"Don't worry. I'll be over in a short while, I just need a little time to think" Sadako nodded,   
"Sure, I'll come with yo…" She started but he bit her off,   
"No!" He shouted but then quietly added, "I would prefer to be alone" She watched him for a moment with a strange look in her eyes before heading off. Turning his gaze from her he crossed along to the bank of the shallow river and sat. The bank dropped sharply into the water after a raised ridge so he was all but hidden from view. 

As the hours passed and it became steady darker but Nimura continued to sit in silent contemplation, only pausing to throw the odd smoothed pebble into the river. He knew how he had felt about Sadako, but now he wasn't so sure. She didn't seem to be the same person he had meet and grown close to. It seemed to be tearing him up inside. He wasn't proud of it, but it felt that with every passing day he was becoming colder to her, and she to him. He sighed openly and watched the calm water flow pass him by,   
"Could it be time we went our separate ways" 

Clenching his fists he pressed them angrily into his legs. If only he hadn't done that, hadn't been so forceful with her. How was he to know how she felt, and now because of his thoughtless actions their relationship lay in taters. She was cold to him but he could only blame himself for her actions. It was his fault, and maybe it was time he bit the bullet and left, or would that be the cowards way out? 

Another train of thought and another stone skimmed across the water,   
"Were we stupid to think we could possible rally anyone behind Fanel? Perhaps we should have remained and helped to protect the city… how many mistakes can one man make?" 

He cupped his face in his hands,   
"Its my fault. All of it" He was in his own world and never heard Sadako approach, the first time he was aware of her presence was when she placed a small plate of food down beside him. He looked up into her eyes and for the first time since that cold, wet night in Caderle he saw the Sadako he fell in love with.   
"I'm sorry" She apologised, her voice in her throat, "I didn't mean to hurt you" He was silent as she sat beside him,   
"How long have you been there?" Nimura asked his voice as a mouse. Her head drooped,   
"Long enough" 

He swallowed nervously, things were not meant to pan out like this,   
"I haven't been trying to hurt you… but it just ended up that way" Sadako told him, and looking up and over the river she sighed, "I didn't know how I was meant to react when you kissed me, I really didn't know what to say" She sighed and looked over to him,   
"But I feel I now know" She shuffled towards him, "I know how I feel" With that said she lowered her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. He watched her a moment his eyes shaking,   
"Can we just sit like this a while" She asked, and with a gladness in his heart he wrapped his arm around her and was at peace. And so they did sit there for a while, the sun offering its final surrender to the night. It may only have been a short while, but for that time they both felt what they had not felt before, the joy you can only get in the arms of your loved one.   
"You know I love you" Nimura told her with all his heart, and she didn't need to pause even a moment before adding,   
"And I love you" 

Finally the moment was broken, as Nimura heard something. His eyes shot open, and he listened again. The movement was distant but getting closer, many pounding paws. He let his hand pass over Sadako's hair and she looked up to see the concern in his eyes,   
"What's wrong" Nimura continued to listen as he answered, whispering,   
"There is something coming this way" He told her, and helped her to her feet, "We have to get back to the camp" 

Sadako agreed with a nod and they were off, it wasn't long before they had entered the ring of burning light that was formed by the camp fire Sadako had built to make them something to eat. As they crossed into its light Sadako queried,   
"Why here, won't the fire guide them to us?" Nimura wasn't acting like himself, instead more instinctual. With his answer he demonstrated his knowledge without question,   
"From the sound, and our location I'm sure they are wolves, a pretty large pack. Wolves will not be warned off by steel but they will with fire"   
"So if we can scare them off or at least keep them at bay until dawn we should be fine" Nimura added, Sadako sighed,   
"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long night?" She asked facetiously. 

Nimura ignored the comment, lifted a branch of wood and tested its strength. He motioned to it,   
"Get some grass and wrap it tightly around the top of a branch. Set it into the fire and let it burn as long as you can" Without a word she agreed and carried out his orders as he himself finished them. Once his branch was aflame he turned his attention to the darkness beyond their circle. The sound was slowing in pace but was nearing them. It was then that Nimura saw the beasts for the first time, large glowing eyes. White with a tint of yellow, shinning out of the darkness like jewels. As the seconds passed the eyes seemed to multiple, some coming closer, while others seemed to start circling. Sadako then called out,   
"Over here!" She warned him, "Their over here too" 

Nimura's heart began to pound, as he quickly estimated the number of animals from their eyes. He was quite sure they were in trouble,   
"Hold your branch like a sword, if they get too close scare them off with it" He told her, and pulling the branch out of the fire, its tip ablaze she readied herself to do it.   
"There are a lot of them, will that really work?" She asked. Nimura wasn't sure but he felt he could sense at least an under lying fear in her voice, even if she wasn't letting it show.   
"It will at least hold them off for the moment. Till I think of something…" Nimura replied and without argument Sadako focused all her attention on the gemming eyes beyond their circle of protection. The first wolf to pounce did so on Nimura, he who hadn't even removed his own branch yet pulled it out of the fire with speed and brought the animal to a abrupt stop several paces from him. It paced slowly ahead of the burning stick before Nimura added his steel to the mix. While still waving his branch he thrust his sword at the poor animal, which narrowly avoiding losing an ear. The animal grrr'ed at Nimura before turning tail and returning to the safety of the pack. 

As time passed more and more of the beasts joined the others till they seemed to be surrounded by a veritable wall of eyes. Sadako gulped, unnerved by the haunting sight.   
"Any further with that plan of yours?" Sadako asked as she warded off another of the animals after it became confident enough to advance. She wouldn't have admitted it but she could feel her arms becoming heavier as she tired. Nimura called back,   
"I'm thinking. I'm thinking," He had been thinking but between wolves approaching and heat of the fire behind him he seemed to have precious little time. It was then, looking at his feet that it occurred to him.   
"Sadako!" he called back to her, "What are we standing on?" The question was most peculiar but she answered anyway,   
"Dirt. With the exception of the few patches of grass this whole area has been prepared for outdoor fires" Nimura smiled,   
"Perfect. Cover me" 

Sadako didn't even bother to indicate that she would, but just abandoned her position and crossed over to him and asked the inevitable question,   
"What the plan?" Smiling he embedded his sword in the dirt and placed his branch back in the fire. Kneeling he pulled his bow out of the long pack he had been storing it in, along with some arrows.   
"You can wait and see" 

As it turned out Sadako never did have to cover Nimura as just after he kneeled all the animals appeared to stop moving, instead rising their noses to the sky and offered up an incredible bloodcurdling howl. Pulling grass from the ground he hurried,   
"Their preparing to attack" He warned her, before tying the grass around three of his arrows and setting them into the fire. Sadako, whom at first was perplexed finally, understood his goal. With a smile she raised her sword in preparation.   
"I'm ready" 

Finally he stringed his bow and removed the first of the now burning arrows from the fire and prepared to shoot. Lowering their heads the wolves turned their attention back to them and Nimura let his first arrow fly.   
"You don't like fire? Let's see how you like an inferno" 

Moments later the first arrow landed and he prepared the second. At first it appeared that Nimura had missed for he failed to hit any of the animals. However after a few moments the grass where the arrow was left smouldering burst into flames. The wolves near the new fire burst into a panic, many fleeing and others being pushed into the speedily spreading flames, which only helped the panic and spreading of the fire. Nimura let his second and third arrows go, opening new areas to the flames and spreading the panic still further. He smiled as he watched his plan unfold perfectly. Within a few minutes most of the animals had fled in a blind panic, but several remained. Several of the animals at the front of the pack had been unable to escape the flames at first but now the fires of Nimura's arrows had started to spread everywhere, converging into one massive fire which surrounded the camp. Sadako coughed as more smoke was blown to them by a foul wind, and she covered her mouth with her sleeve.   
"What now?" She asked, to which Nimura replied,   
"We have to get to the river" Nimura had positioned his arrows so the flames would engulf the riverside path first. As grass burns quickly the flames in that area were all but gone. Nimura grabbed his sword, and turned his back on the hellfire at the wrong moment. In desperation the remaining wolves, with nowhere else to go launched on Nimura. Barely hearing their snares over the fire he turned in time to protect himself from the first beast. The first of the wolves jumped, baring its fangs to attack. Not having the adequate time to react he raised his sword as a shield, which the animal landed on. With all his strength he threw the wolf backwards, but unfortunately the second, which was only moments behind the first bit into his leg. Nimura yelled in pain as the animal's fangs buried themselves in his flesh. Without even looking he thrust his sword into the it's skull. 

Moments later Nimura fell to the ground, from a mixture of pain and fatigue. His breathing was erratic, his vision blurred so he had little idea of what was happening around him. The first breast took this opportunity to return, this time with a few more of its friends. It hung back a moment then when Nimura made no protective action it jumped upon him with its claws. It didn't remain there long as Sadako decapitated it in a single swing. With its head removed the animal's muscles relaxed and fell from Nimura. Nimura was groaning, and in the single glance she could spare she saw he had been quite badly hurt, blood staining his clothes across his figure. She cursed herself for not being there sooner and took point, three more panic stricken wolves ready to pounce. 

Sadako's sword was in her hand, and when the first animal attacked she sliced it with her blade. It whimpered as her sword dug deep but it prepared to attack again. However moments later with a sickening crack the animal fell to the ground. She heard a whistle in the air, and the other two animals fell with similar crunches. Illumed in the menacing flames she saw what killed them, each an arrow burred deep in its skull. She turned to Nimura her sword still in her hand, but he still lay barely conscious. 

She ran to his side,   
"We have to get to the river, can you walk?" She asked but between deep breaths of the smoky air he replied,   
"I don't think so" Panicked she started to look around her for something to help, but soon enough that something came to her. Out of the smouldering remains of grass by the forest a black-cloaked figure slowly approached them, a bow now upon his back. His hood was raised, and a strong frame was what the cloak hid. Sadako had seen the man before.   
"Géaroid?" She asked as he lifted Nimura off the ground,   
"What you are doing here?" 

……… 

Multiple hollow thumps rung through the hall. Merle stood there bashing the large wooden door of Von's room, her words getting her nowhere.   
"Von! Let me in!" She called but as before there was no acknowledgement from inside the room. It was the night of the great celebration, and Merle had come to Von's room in fear. She had never seen him act that way, to yell out at the people like some sort of mad man. Endanger his people with his actions, for that is what would happen. The panic spread by a kings words of defeat and disaster could have no other effect on a city. 

She banged the door several more times though she knew it was futile. Von was ignoring her, which scared her even more. She didn't understand what had happened fully, but she was adamant that she must see him. She stopped and thought for a moment, wondering what could be done. 

As her mind gained clarity, her straight thinking reminded her of something she had forgotten in the moment. She smiled and shook her head ironically. Her dress held a single pocket in its left-hand side and placing her hand into it she felt and then removed a small key. Von had given it too her many years ago, and told her to always keep it with her, encase of such an emergency. She was placing the key in the keyhole when a couple of heavily armed soldiers charged down the corridor towards her. They came to a stop meters from her and saluted.   
"Madam, the General sent us to assist you" 

Merle smiled,   
"That's sweet of Onoír, but you two just wait here. I have things under control" She ordered them, too which they nodded and took up sentry positions on each side of the doorway. Merle turned the key and pushing the door open her heart began to pound even harder than it had done before hand. Arching her head round the small opening she had made she saw the room was darkened. At first Von was nowhere to be found, but then she spotted him by the window, looking out carelessly.   
She breathed a sigh of relief and entering the room she closed the door behind her. She quietly approached him,   
"Thank God you're alright" She said and it most certainly sounded like she meant it. Von made no reply or indication that he had even heard it. Merle however continued her approach and stopped directly behind him. Wrapping her arms around him she added,   
"I was worried" 

Von slowly looked around, the sight of his eyes leading her to back off. His eyes were red with fury, his face twisted with anger. Merle wanted to say something but found she couldn't.   
"TRAITOR" He growled, "You're just like the rest of them, traitors and thefts" Finally Merle got the words out,   
"What's wrong with you?" She asked, but Von's advance continued.   
"I won't let it happen again! I won't let you get away" 

Merle turned and was about to run when he grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back. He pinned her up against a small table with such force the vase atop of it fell and shattered. Wrapping his hands around her neck he tried to choke the very life out of her. She couldn't speak, she couldn't call for help, she couldn't do anything but look into those furious read eyes. 

Moments later the door was thrown open,   
"Sire, are you alright?" The first guard asked, "We heard…" The sight froze his words. His sword dropped from his hands as he forced his way behind Von, and tried to unlock his hands from Merle's neck.   
"Let her go!" He told Von, "Sire, STOP IT"   
"I order you to let go of me!" Von's crackled voice told the guard but he ignored it, instead putting extra pressure in Von's wrist, which eventually weaken his grip a little.   
"I will not!" 

Suddenly Von let her go, and pushed backwards throwing the guard off his feet. Merle gasped for breath and fell to her knees unable to keep balance. Her hands protected her throat, as Von turned back to her.   
"A traitor is sentenced to death," He told her, and before the guard could get to his feet he had freed a small knife from his belt and stabbed at Merle. The knife entered her shoulder with a burning pain, and she cried out. 

Suddenly Merle awoke with a shout. She sat bolt upright in bed, taking in small sharp breaths. The memories of that night were still extremely fresh with her, and still every time she remembered it… 

Wrapping her arms around herself she began to sob uncontrollably. She hadn't seen Von since that night, and even though she knew he wasn't himself when he did it she couldn't help but cry. The tears just kept coming as she remembered what he had done to her and the same question continued to ring in her ears. What was she to do now? She choked on a tear before some footsteps outside the door caught her attention. She lay back down and pulled the covers back over her head to pretend to be asleep. 

Finally the footsteps stopped and she heard the door open. They closed the door after entering the room, as Merle tried to make herself as quiet as she could. The footsteps came to a stop beside the bed and they took the seat next to her. At first they didn't speak, just sat there but then he did.   
"Merle are you asleep?" Von's voice asked. She froze with the voice but didn't answer. She wasn't sure what she felt, relief or fear, she was unsure. 

He took a deep breath,   
"Asleep or not, I had to come" He told her, "And I have to…" He stopped a moment as if he was having trouble getting the words out.   
"I have been told what happened. What I did, but I don't remember it ever happening. I am beyond sorry, beyond remorse. How I could do such a thing… it fills me with the saddest form of horror. You have been the same as a sister to me, my closest friend, and to think I could ever do…" He paused a moment again. 

"I feel as if I am being torn up inside, as if there is something torturing me. I haven't come before, because, because I've been scared. Scared that you would scorn me, or worse hate me. I do not understand why, but of late there have been times when I'm not myself, when… when it feels as if someone else is with me, telling me what to do and others when I don't even know what I am doing" 

He paused again, before she felt him take her hand, which lay outside the sheets. He cupped it in his hands,   
"I will always love you my little sister" He clenched her hand before letting it go, "I swear it" He was about to raise when she grabbed his hand and asked,   
"Please don't go" 

Von nodded and remained. He avoided her eyes, which were now peering at him,   
"You have been awake this whole time?" He asked and she nodded,   
"Yes" He waited a moment then added,   
"I understand if you hat…" He started but silenced him with a shake of her head,   
"I don't hate you" She told him with a smile, "I could never hate you" He formed an unsure smile, and met her gaze for the first time in so long and he relaxed. She could have faked her words but not her eyes, and they made him relax. He took her hand again,   
"So you forgive me?" He asked; the dreams of a child in his eyes. 

She shook her head,   
"I do not forgive" She told him, "For there is nothing to forgive. If you truly have no memory of what happened how could I blame you? Anyway, how could I hold a grudge against my own brother?" His smile widened still further and he tightened his hold on her hand. 

"Are you well?" He asked, "I heard you gave the speech this morning" Merle nodded slowly,   
"I'm sorry" She apologised, "We… the council felt it would be best not to force you to give it" Von nodded too,   
"Yes, I understand and it is what I would have done if I were in your position" Von added, "But now I am able to return to my duties and I plan to do so" Merle agreed,   
"Yeah, but you won't be alone. The council will be at your side. Your advisors" Von avoided eye contact and she became wary again,   
"I have requested a special session of the council, but if you do not feel up to coming I will understand" Von reassured her, but she batted it off,   
"I'm fine. The only reason I'm here is Onoír asked me to. I can leave at any time" 

Getting to his feet he said,   
"That's good. I'll wait for you outside then" Without another word Von stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes. Vons mind was still a flurry of thoughts. What he had said was true, he really didn't remember anything of what happened that night from when he entered his room. He clenched his fist in frustration. How could he not remember doing such a thing? How could he have done it? 

He sighed and opened his eyes, instead deciding to focus on the painting, which hung directly ahead of him. The painting depicted the calm before a great battle. There were hundreds of soldiers in multiple colours poised at each other across the cloth and great instruments of war, but no Gymelef's. This painting depicted a battle before Gymelef's when the nation of Fanelia was still young. At the head of one of the armies, which appeared to be bathed in light a young man stood. His weapon was raised to give his people the strength they would need. He was not but a boy but he held the stature of a king. 

Fanelia won that battle of so many years ago, but for how many more will they have to fight? Inheriting victory is the greatest honour but also the constant struggle to protect it. He sighed. Was he such a bad king, that his kingdom would be so threatened twice in his lifetime? 

Beside him the door was opened and Merle exited her arm in a sling. His eyes darted to it, and then back to her. With her by his side he made to go, and they started down the corridor.   
"The doctor says I should keep it like this for a while" She answered his unasked question,   
"What?" Von said defensively, "I didn't say anything"   
"Don't act so innocently, I saw you looking," She continued, "But better this way. At least it won't affect my work" 

It wasn't too long before they had reached the council. The council chamber, which Von had seen precious little of lately, was the room where he and his advisors would meet on matters of state. It wasn't an elaborate room, just a large circular oak table in a long rectangular room. There where no windows in the room, its light coming from dozens of candles around its walls and table. Around the table eight large chairs sat each for an important person in the kingdom. 

To the head of the table, the furthest point from the door Von sat. He may be king but when it came to being seated at the council table he was an equal, though he did have final say. 

To Von's left sat Onoír, general of Fanelia's armies and military adviser to Von. To Von's right Merle was seated as Von's personal aid and the symbolic 'Queen' of Fanelia, due to her close relationship with the king and the king's failure to marry. To her right sat Poker, Von's chief adviser and a man whom had sat on Von's father's council long before the Great War, but now a frail man. To his right sat two lesser advisors, the kingdoms leading experts on Foreign affairs and localised matters. Finally there are the governors of Fanelia's two cities, Fanel and Urthas. 

They met Onoír waiting outside the door to the chamber,   
"I have gathered them as you requested" Onoír informed him, "Are you ready to do this?"   
Von smiled,   
"Of course" 

With that they entered the council chamber and quickly took their seats. Around the table each of the advisors awaited him, with the noticeable exception of Governor Néigh. Each of their faces were stern, each awaiting the kings address. It wasn't long after he had taken his seat that Von spoke,   
"I appreciate my return to this council, and would like to start by congratulating you on your actions in my absence" There was a murmur of agreement from some of the advisors though most waited for what they knew would be the more important words to come. 

"However let's get down to business shall we. In only a couple of days most of the city will be leaving and we need to know where to put them. Eric?" Von continued and motioned to his advisor for localised issues whom took the floor,   
"We have several options before us. Because of the current situation we have precious few allied nations whom could take them in. Cesario perhaps, or even hiding in Zaibach but most likely they would have to remain in Fanelia. Any further a-field and we would be risking additional bandit attacks" 

"Agreed, but I doubt Lord Grear would allow our people entry. He may be our ally but he is walking a fine line as it is" Poker commented,   
"I don't care how fine a line he is walking. For God's sake we came to his aid when he needed it in the war of the Wolves!" Lore, the governor of Fanel interjected angrily,   
"Maybe but if he did help us Fraid would turn on him. And for all we know he may believe the lies Fraid is circulating of Von killing Lord Shazar" Poker rebutted, "But anyway, there would be no easy way for them to reach Cesario, or do you think we should have women and children climbing mountains?" 

"WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING?" Lore shouted angrily, Von whom had let the argument continue stopped it cold there,   
"Please, we are all looking for the same thing here. This is too important a matter to squabble" Von told them, "Hán' what do you think?" Von's advisor on foreign affairs looked up from where he was quietly pondering the situation.   
"Well Cesario is out of the question, both politically and geographically" Hán' warned, "But so is Zaibach. There aren't many water sources once you pass the border into Zaibach, and we most certainly don't have the supplies for that long a trip"   
"True and Zaibach is both crawling with bandits and Fraidan troops. To send them there would mean risking too much"   
"Alright, but if we can't send them out of the country where can we send them?" Merle asked hoping to steer the conversation in that constructive direction. 

Now the discussion had returned to his field Eric returned to the floor,   
"Well there are only two real options. Either we send them south, near the Zaibach border or north to the farmlands. Unfortunately both roads hold their dangers. If they head north they must first go east, along the road to Asturia, if south they must first pass through the gates to the forest which the Fraidan army must be nearing"   
"Why is that a problem? We could just fly them in Levi ships" Lore asked, too which Onoír smirked snidely,   
"Oh yes, a fleet of Levi-ships descending into the forest, the perfect way to remain incognito. And where, might I add, would you find that many ships? I for one don't have them"   
"Correct, that many people and supplies would have to go by foot. To the south we believe the Fraidan army will be in striking distance of the Gates to the Forest in six days. If the departure takes place in two days as Merle announced they should pass through the Gates just before Fraid arrives"   
"Then why not east?" Hán' asked,   
"The problem with east is we have no idea where the Asturian army is or how quickly they are moving. We could pass by fine, or on the other hand we could walk right into an army of heavy armed men" Poker added, "Lord what do you think?" 

Von looked up,   
"To head south is risky, but to head east when we don't even know where Asturia is would just be foolhardy. They should head south, to the Great Lake; there they may wait for word that it is safe to return home" A quiet murmur of agreement circled the table, and Von smiled. That was the quickest 'debate' they had ever had on an issue. 

"With that resolved, Hán' and Eric you overview the supplies for the journey. Lore, oversee the shut down of the cities unnecessary infrastructure before leaving. The last thing we need when defending the city is to worry about such things. Onoír begin training of the new troops, we need them ready when the time comes" Von sent out the orders and nobody protested but nodded in agreement. This was not the time for arguing. Several of the advisors prepared to get to their feet but Von stopped them,   
"Wait a moment; I have a final piece of business to discuss" 

They retook their seats as Merle eyed Von suspiciously.   
"From noon tomorrow consider this council broken" Von told them. The surprise was tangible as several of them gasped, and others just stared unable to believe their ears. It was Poker, who spoke first,   
"Do you understand what that means? This council has never been broken, how can you possible justify this lord?" The frustration of the council's oldest member was far from masked. Von sighed angrily,   
"I will not leave this city, but you will. Onoír and I shall remain but the rest of you are to go with the civilians to the great lake"   
"But Sire our place…" Lore started before Von cut him off,   
"Your place is to lead Fanelia's people, not to remain in her capital. Those people will need leadership, and if Fanel should fall there must be someone left to rebuild"   
"Then you should go Sire. It is your place with the people," Poker suggested,   
"Wrong. It is my place to protect my people. I failed to protect them when Zaibach burn Fanel but I will not let history repeat itself. My mind is made up, and I will not be persuaded" Von told them unequivocally. 

A deafening silence hung over the camber, before Von got to his feet and concluded the proceeding,   
"I have sat at the head of this council for many years now, faces change but passions don't. This could be the last time we meet like this, and I want to take this opportunity to thank you all for your services" Von said before bowing to the council, "I Thank you" 

His advisers hurriedly got to their own feet and bowed back to their king,   
"The pleasure has been all ours" Poker spoke for them all. Rising from his bow with a smile Von told them,   
"Don't you all have work to do?" And without delay the council abandoned their chairs and one by one passed through the doors. Before leaving, Poker stopped by Von and gave him a stern grandfather like look,   
"I can see you have made your mind up so I won't try to persuade you, but I ask you this. Are you sure?" He asked and Von nodded,   
"I am" He placed his hand on Poker's shoulder, "I appreciate your service the most my old friend, but make sure to keep the rest in check in my absence" He smiled,   
"I will make sure to" And with that Poker left. Finally only Von, Merle and Onoír remained. Merle was staring at the table, while Onoír got to his feet.   
"I would appreciate it if you could meet the new men in the morning Lord, a boast in moral would be appreciated" Onoír asked Von, whom nodded.   
"Sure. I would love too" 

Finally Onoír left, leaving only Merle and Von. He fell into his chair with an exhausted sigh. At first he too looked into space but then asked,   
"How did I do?" She didn't look at him but the tone of her voice said she was not happy,   
"I'm not going you know" She commented and Von narrowed his eyes,   
"I made it clear that…" She broke him off very quickly,   
"You don't order me." She told him unequivocally, "I will not go"   
Even if she wasn't looking to him he was looking directly at her,   
"You will. For your own protection you will" 

"I WILL NOT" Her voice was angry, "I have remained by your side through thick and thin, war and peace and I will not leave you now" Her voice was less words but more growl but finally she turned to him,   
"I have never asked anything of you Von, but I ask this. Do not send me away" Von shook his head in his hands and groaned in frustration before returning his eyes to her.   
"If that is truly your wish" He added, "You can stay. I'm sure we could use the help anyway" 

Merles frown vanished to be replaced by a piping smile. Even so she sniffled twice before a couple of tears fell from her eye,   
"Thank you" Finally Von reiterated,   
"Thank you" 

……… 

Sadako felt like her heart was going to burst. She was running along side Géaroid, gasping for breath. Nimura was on Géaroid's back, but it hadn't been long since they crossed the river. Things had been moving so fast she was extremely relieved when Géaroid finally slowed and stopped.   
"We can rest but only for a short while," Géaroid told her. She stopped and confronted him immediately,   
"What are you doing here?" She asked him angrily. She had no reason not to trust him for this was the second time he had saved her life but she still wanted answers. He slowly lowered Nimura to the ground before offering her an answer.   
"I was passing through and happened to see the fire" His answer only made her angrier,   
"Bull" She told him straight, "In the middle of nowhere you just happen to be passing through. I don't believe it for a second" 

Géaroid sighed and turned from her,   
"This is not the time. Nimura needs…" Géaroid said but she grabbed him by the arm and broke him off,   
"I never told you his name. Who are you?" Géaroid ignored her and bent over him,   
"Listen, if I don't do something he could die" He warned her taking the wind out of her sails, "Just wait a minute" 

Backing off she did, allowing him the room he needed. Along with Nimura Géaroid had also been carrying a bag, and pulling it from his back he started to rummage inside. Soon enough his hand clasped onto what he wanted and he pulled out a torch and couple of flat stones. It was very dark, for it had now been hours since the fall of night. He placed the torch down upon the dirt and then bashed the stones together above it. Sadako guessed they where flint when the sparks caught the torch and set its top ablaze. 

With the torch in his hand he slowly let it pass across Nimura illuminating his injuries. As the torch passed by Nimura's face he stirred in his unconscious state. Sadako came up beside him, and knelt.   
"This doesn't look good" Géaroid commented, which she immediately set on,   
"What do you mean? How bad is he hurt?" She asked slightly panicked. Her heart, which had calmed down since they stopped was starting to speed up again.   
"These cuts are deep, and he is already starting to show the early signs of a fever" He continued and then she asked,   
"You can help him cant you?" 

He nodded, and Sadako gave a breath of relief,   
"But there isn't much I can do here. I'll give him something to stop further infection but his fever is going to get a lot worse before it gets better" Before he had even finished explaining he pulled a pouch out of his bag and carefully he started to rub its contents into Nimura's wounds. Nimura stiffened from the pain caused. Weakly Sadako sat upon the ground next to them and watched every action he took. After a few minutes Géaroid handed her the torch,   
"Here. This would be easier with two hands" She took it and using it offered him the light to work by. Every time Géaroid rubbed some of the herbs into Nimura's wounds he groaned with pain. It was as they slowly continued that Géaroid finally answered her previous question,   
"Your right in that I wasn't passing by. I have been following you since you left Fanel" Géaroid admitted, but any anger Sadako had had, had already evaporated.   
"Why?" She questioned, though she had already foreseen his admission she had not guessed why. He mulled over his answer for a moment before giving it,   
"I was asked by an old friend to look out for you" He continued and Sadako thought again before asking,   
"Who?" 

"I think you already know the answer to that one" Was his response and she sighed,   
"Von"   
"Yes" Géaroid told her finally adding the herbs to the last of his wounds, "He asked me to keep an eye on you, but not even I expected either of you to do something this dangerous"   
"How do you know Von?" She asked but he ignored the question,   
"Another story for another time. For now we have to get to those hills" Géaroid said while indicating to a collection of hills in the direction Nimura and she were already heading,   
"Shelter" Sadako said confirming and he nodded. Carefully picking Nimura off the ground Géaroid laid him on his back and failed to make any indication that he was carrying additional weight. He was about to lift his bag when Sadako lifted it and added it to Nimura and her own, it wasn't fair that he should carry the entire burden. 

It took them the best part of a couple of hours to reach the hills Géaroid had indicated too. Géaroid held the torch ahead of them but it was still very hard to see what was coming so they had to be careful of where they where walking. As they made their way Sadako considered Géaroid very carefully. This was only the second time she had been with him and she already appeared to trust him, and what's worse was she was not really able to work out why she did. True, he had saved her life more than once now, but was this story about being sent by Von really true. She wasn't sure what to think or who to believe… wouldn't it be so much simpler if nobody in the world could lie. 

It wasn't long before they found some shelter at the foot of the hills. Buried into the rock face dozens of caves dug into the hills side and offered some shelter. Géaroid came to a stop outside one of the shelters and indicated for her to do the same. He continued into the cave and moments later returned,   
"This will do" 

Entering the cave Sadako understood why he chose this one, as inside not only was there plenty of room to move around but there was also more than enough room for them to stand. Slowly and carefully Géaroid lowered Nimura from his back and laid him upon the ground. He turned to Sadako,   
"You got blankets? Bandages?" She nodded,   
"Both"   
"Good, while I'm gone wrap up his wounds and then wrap him up in blankets well. He must be kept warm" Géaroid told her approaching the door,   
"Where are you going?" 

He stopped for a moment,   
"I haven't all the herbs I need to help him. Don't worry I wont be long" Her attention quickly returned to Nimura, and he left. She could finally feel the intensity of what had happen begin to hit her, but she tried her best to ignore it. She needed to focus; Nimura's very life was at stake. She kneeled over him, his body clammy, and yet shivering, his forehead covered with beads of sweat. She pushed his hair back from his eyes, and dug into her bag. She needed to concentrate. 

……… 

"Even I was surprised by how many came forward" Onoír informed Von. Von, as he had promised had come down to the arena to meet those whom had opted to stay and fight for their kingdom. Onoír had come to meet him, and they now approached the new soldiers who were training. There really where allot of them, hundreds training in smaller groups of twenty or so all across the arena. Von nodded,   
"It's good; we will need every man we can get if we are to defend the city"   
"Indeed. In fact, because there are so many we have had to split up all of my men with any form of experience to train the rest. But no matter what I will have them trained"   
"Let's hope so, for a man without training would be more of a risk to those around him than a help" 

As they approached the first group, their instructor was still handing out swords to his pupils, and showing them how they're meant to be held. He held his as an aid to them,   
"Make sure to hold the blade tightly with both hands. I don't want to see anyone trying to use it one handed or showing off, in my eyes you are all rookies and I will not tolerate anyone trying to get above their station. Do you get me?" Each of the men answered that they where but they were far from synchronized. The instructor sighed but as he saw the king's approach he stepped aside and allowed him to take centre stage with Onoír.   
"Good morning" Von greeted them, and once again each of their voices cried back,   
"Good morning, Sire" For a moment Von waited and then stepped back,   
"Don't let me interrupt, please continue" 

The instructor nodded and directed the men to slowly parry each other, then paused for a moment and turned to Von,   
"Sire, would you do us the honour?" And offered Von his sword. He thought for a moment and then taking the sword he smiled,   
"Sure"   
He stepped forward and projected his voice into the crowd,   
"Now the first thing you need to note about using a sword is to always keep it supported. A two-handed sword is also your shield; so don't be afraid to use it as such. You need to be sure that the blade will not be forced back into you when it is hit" 

"Now, the basis of all attacks and defence with a blade are based around three simple movements. Left, Right and Above. First we will teach you these three moves. First…"Von lowered his sword to his lower left,   
"This is the left-hand block, make sure to keep your blade away as far from you as you can while still keeping your arms close by your torso, make sure to keep your arms flexible at the same time, for if they are ridged, your arm could buckle under the pressure of your opponents blade" 

Moving the blade he mirrored its left-hand placement,   
"The right-hand block works in the same way as the left, but finally" Von said raising the blade above his head,   
"The upper block is the most imperative. If you screw this up you could lose your head. Hold the sword tightly and away from your face, put as much distance as you can between you and the sword without stretching you arms. Keep your arms lose and manageable for you could be switching from one of these positions to another in a split second. When moving from one position to another, move them in a circular motion as if the blade was making a circle. Finally, when your opponent's sword makes contact with yours push their blade back" 

He turned his head, and smiled too Onoír,   
"Shall we?" Onoír offered up his hands and stepped forward, he and his king facing each other over the dusted floor of the arena. They repositioned themselves so neither had their back to the soldiers and Von said,   
"Watch carefully" Before turning back to Onoír, "Now only the three I've just shown" Onoír seemed to frown a little disappointed but hid it,   
"As you wish" 

They waited a moment before Von launched the first strike, of which Onoír blocked. To the soldiers they appeared to be moving so fast they could barely see who was attacking and who was blocking the strikes. As time ticked by they moved a little, but neither slowed the ferocity of their attacks or defence. Left. Right. Left. Up. Right. Up. Left. Right. Eventually Von slowed, and taking this as a sign that they had shown enough Onoír stopped along with him. 

The new recruits shocked faces brought a smile to Von's as he offered the sword back to the group's instructor.   
"Practise that amongst yourselves. Once you have mastered it, the rest will come much easier" Splitting into groups of two they did so, though at a much slower speed than Von and Onoír, some even guiding each other in slow motion to get the motions right. Von watched them before the their instructor came up beside him,   
"Ah, thank you. It has been a long time since I had the chance to instruct some rookies" Von thanked him but he shook his head,   
"The pleasure was all mine, I assure you. Sire, may I ask you a question?" 

Von nodded,   
"What is it?" He paused for a moment as if considering the wording, and then asked,   
"Are things really as bad as they seem? I mean, could we really see an army march on Fanel?" There was an underlying fear in the mans voice, a fear he had heard in so many voices. Even with Merle's speech to the people there was still so much that they had not been told, so much more that he knew of the events of the past months. Eventually he swallowed and answered,   
"Truthfully? Yes it is" Was Von's blunt answer, but he elaborated, "An army is already marching on Fanel, and will be here no later than a handful of weeks" The mans underlying fear became more prominent as he gulped,   
"Really?" 

Von placed his hand on his shoulder,   
"That is why what you are doing is so important" Von assured him, "But don't worry, I have full confidence in you and anyone with the courage to remain when their families are not" He straightened his back and met Von's eyes,   
"Thank you sir" Von gave recognition and turned his attention back to the soldiers whom had heard nothing of their short conversation. He noted that most of them where working correctly and those who weren't where getting there, Onoír leaned over and whispered in his ear,   
"Sir we have a lot of groups to see" Von nodded and offered his hand to the group's instructor,   
"We must be on" Von warned him and he shook it.   
"I'm sure I speak for the new recruits when I say we appreciated it" 

And with that they left the first group and started over to another. They where approaching a group practising archery when Onoír asked him a question.   
"What do you think?" He asked leaving Von to think for a moment,   
"Their good men" He answered unequivocally, "But you will need to train them well" Onoír was about to reply when one of the men's voices from the group practicing archery caught their attention.   
"Why do we have to use this backwards technology?" His angry voice carried, "What real use will it be in a fight" Their instructor had instructed them to practise, but this particular man was having trouble hitting the target.   
"There is no way anyone could hit that target!" 

He finished just as Von and Onoír entered the group to the great surprise and embarrassment of the man. Their instructor was about to reprimand him when Von stopped him,   
"Wait, I'll show him," He told the instructor quietly before whispering into Onoír's ear,   
"You still remember the archery Dawn taught you?" Onoír nodded and smiled as he realised what Von wanted him to do,   
"Of course, it's like riding a horse. It never leaves you" Onoír stepped forward and offered out his hand to take the mans bow. The man, who was practically shaking, handed him the bow and an arrow. 

With the instruments in his hands he took a step back and a closer look at the target. It was only fifty feet away… this would be a synch. Keeping his eyes on the target and without a glance at what his hands were doing he lifted the bow, positioned the arrow onto the string and aimed its tip. His arms as steady as can be he waited a moment before he let the arrow fly. With a whistle it flew, before digging itself deep into the wood of the target. The men fell silent for a moment before erupting into lively cheering as it became clear the arrow struck bull's-eye. After a short bask Onoír turned and handed the bow back to the man,   
"You should be able to hit that target with minimal training; an experienced marksman can hit a target three, four times that distance" 

Having calmed his nerves the man who started this all gathered a little courage and challenged his superior anyway,   
"That's all and good, but what use would it be in a real battle?" Onoír stopped in mid-stride, and turned back angrily to the man,   
"What use does it have…!" He started but stopped as Von came up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder, indicating that he wanted to handle it.   
"Do you not understand how deadly an arrow is in combat?" Von asked as the man returned to his meeker manner,   
"Yes… but you wouldn't have time to load and fire in a…" 

"Let's just assume your right for a moment, which you are not. What is this?" Von asked slightly angrily indicating to an arrow the instructor handed him,   
"An arrow?" He replied but was shot down in a second,   
"WRONG. It is a weapon" Von corrected him, "Come close combat, you have a dagger, come far off enemies you have an arrow. You need to learn, for in battle there is no such thing as an 'illegal' weapon. You must fight to survive, and here's a good place to start. When our walls are charged what would you like to do, sit and wait for them to climb the walls? Or show them that they will pay for each inch they take?" The solider appeared to be almost panicking now,   
"I'm sorry Sire, I didn't…" He stuttered but Von interrupted him before he could finish his apology,   
"You are new to this, but that's all the more reason to listen to your instructor. If you are serious learn and don't complain" 

Von turned his back on the man and headed across to the groups instructor, which had been keeping his distance. Von's fist was shaking angrily, but he politely handed the arrow back to its owner and apologised to the instructor,   
"I'm sorry about that"   
"No, no, it was a huge help Sire. I doubt anyone will cause trouble now" He bowed to his king, "Thank you" 

Von thanked him and with Onoír by his side left their second group. He sighed angrily, but there was no need to put his grievance into words. He looked across the other couple of dozen groups and wondered if they would all be so difficult. He was about to ask Onoír that very question when he realised his gaze was not on their next group but in the stands of the arena. Upon one of the wooden benches sat a young blond haired girl. She appeared to be looking right at them, making it clear whom she was, Jennifer.   
"Go on then" Von said his mood lifted a little,   
"What?" Onoír asked,   
"She's obviously here to see you, go on," Von continued, but Onoír shook his head,   
"That's alright. She knows that I can't just drop everything" Von sighed again,   
"Look, I can manage on my own. Don't worry, and anyway you must never disappoint a pretty young lady. Now go"   
"Are you sure?" Onoír asked but Von near enough pushed him away,   
"Go already!" 

With that Onoír decided it was not worth it for him to argue and split off from Von with a nod in thanks. Making his way over to Jennifer was slow work as she was literally at the other side of the arena. The arena itself was a huge oval, three sides of which where built up of stands. To one end it opened up into the gardens but to the northern side it was built onto the castle, which penetrated the mountain, and to the other side, built under the stands and beyond the arena lay the barracks for the castles guard, and training grounds. 

As Jennifer saw him approaching she came down to greet him, as he reached the edge of the stands. He was about to greet her when she beat him to it, with a tight hug.   
"It's nice to see you too" Onoír said as she let go,   
"It's been soooo long!" She told him wishfully,   
"I know, but shouldn't you be packing?" Onoír told her off but he couldn't really hide that he was happy to see her, "Remember you do have to leave tomorrow"   
"Don't worry about that," Jennifer said taking a seat on the stands, "We're not going" Onoír's heart missed a beat,   
"What do you mean your not going!" He asked angrily raising his voice. She looked up at him a smile curled over her lips,   
"It means just that. We have discussed it and none of us are going. Not mum, not dad, and not me" Onoír slowly took a seat beside her, never taking his eyes of her.   
"Do you really understand what you are doing?" He asked, somehow calmed by her words, "It will not be safe here" Her lips were confident but her eyes were anything but,   
"I know what is coming, but this is our home. I have lived here my whole life, and my mum and dad have lived here even longer than that. We know it wont be safe but we want to do our part to protect it" She told him, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared but I feel a lot better knowing you are here to protect us, rather than in the wilds having left you and the king behind" 

Onoír dropped his gaze to his feet and sighed,   
"I can't believe it"   
"You can't believe what?" He raised his gaze back to hers,   
"I can't believe how much you have matured and grown. I have watched you since you were born, taken care of you, and now look at you" Onoír told her too which she blushed,   
"But I haven't…" She started but stopped as she couldn't think of a way to continued the sentence,   
"What's changed? You have" Onoír said before her eyes became as sincere as her smile,   
"Does this mean you will stop calling me kid?"   
"No" Onoír told her snidely, "Well maybe sometimes" 

They laughed for a moment but soon enough Jennifer became serious again,   
"Have you heard anything from Nimura?" She asked sadly, but Onoír could only shake his head. It seemed like years since he had let Nimura and Sadako leave, even if it had only been a few short weeks.   
"I'm sorry… but I haven't heard a thing"   
"I hope he's Ok," She said aloud,   
"Of course he is, that boy can take care of himself. He'll be fine" He reassured her, "Anyway if anyone is in danger it is us"   
"I suppose so" She agreed, "When do you think you will be able to see us again?"   
He straightened and looked back out to the men still training at the other end of the arena,   
"I don't know. We won't have much time for anything other than work soon…" He said, "I won't have too much time to go into the city"   
"Oh, Ok, I understand" Jennifer said sadly. Neither of them spoke for a moment, and Onoír got to his feet,   
"I'd better get back to Von" He told her, and she frowned,   
"But you will try to come and see us soon?"   
"I'll try" He replied and she smiled.   
"Ok… but how is he?" She asked, concerned, Onoír assumed the 'he' referred to Von,   
"Oh don't worry he's fine now" He replied,   
"I'm glad" He mused her hair and shook his head,   
"Don't change" And he left, leaving her more than just a little perplexed about that last comment of his. 

……… 

Pain. Sorrow. Humiliation. Betrayal. It was sharp, but then it was gone. Nimura stood his back against the wall his sword in his hands. He was in a room of stone, a hall of rock, all of which appeared hollow. The grey stone had dulled the already scarce light but he couldn't possibly take his eyes off his opponent. Nimura was breathing hard as the man continued to approach him. His opponent was tall and rugged, stubble across his face. This was long like he was older beyond his years; even so he seemed to posses an air of dignity. Nimura's eyes shot from left to right but always meeting in the centre, upon his opponent. Finally he reached Nimura his own sword in his hand and smiled,   
"Come on son, you know your beaten" His calm, almost soothing voice came. 

In an instant Nimura's whole composure changed to one of confidence, any fear he may have possessed banished. He griped his sword tighter and lunged at his attacker,   
"You know me better than that" 

The man was caught completely off guard and barely raised his sword to deflect Nimura's. In one final powerful crash the sword was knocked out of his hands and Nimura's was to his throat. He looked down at the blade and his momentarily lost smiled returned,   
"Are you going to kill me?" He asked Nimura's stern features. They melted, and he dropped the swords tip,   
"Don't tempt me master" Nimura sheathed his sword before taking up his masters and offering it back to him,   
"Did you let me win?" Nimura asked as he took the sword and sheathed it,   
"Not this time" He replied but Nimura didn't believe it,   
"Don't toy with me"   
"No I'm serous. It was all you" 

"What does that mean master?" Nimura asked turning his back. The man smiled as if he had just seen his son come of age,   
"It means you can stop calling me master for one" Nimura turned back his eyes as wide was saucers,   
"Are you serous? But I'm nowhere near finished my training"   
"That's true you will never stop training as long as you live but you have learned as much as you can from me"   
"Is it because I won master, it could well have been a fluke" Nimura interjected but he shook his head,   
"No I have been thinking about this for a while now, you are ready to move on"   
"Master," Nimura started but he was cut off,   
"Letús, call me by my name for your master I am not" 

Nimura paused for a moment before he removed his sword and bedded its tip in the ground. Then kneeling he bowed his head,   
"It has been an honour"   
"As it has for me" Letús added and taking his arm he helped Nimura up.   
"I have something important to tell you" Nimura looked into his eyes a sense of foreboding taking him,   
"What is it?"   
"Tomorrow I am leaving. I have no idea how long I will be away" He warned Nimura and he immediately volunteered,   
"I'll come with you, you will need protection" Letús sighed,   
"No, I will travel with Talús"   
"But,"   
"We will travel alone" Nimura distracted his gaze,   
"So that's how things are" 

"Listen Nimura we need to travel in secret, this mission is extremely important" Letús told him in an attempt to preserve his ego,   
"Can you at least tell me where or why you are going?"   
"No I can't, but if successful we can finally get the damned alliance out of Zaibach once and for all"   
"How is that possible?" Nimura asked but he was robbed of an answer,   
"I cannot tell you any more, and please don't share this with the others, not yet anyway"   
"I won't pretend I'm not curious but I won't ask again. Another duel?" However Nimura's words were met with a shaking of his head,   
"Afraid not, I need to get things in order before I go" 

He turned his back to Nimura and uttered only one last phrase, the last thing Nimura heard him say,   
"Goodbye" For this was the mission Letús never returned from, 

The scene dyed white, then black and Sadako opened her eyes. She awoke as if from an ordinary dream but she knew it was most certainly not any ordinary dream. Nimura had told her of that day before, the day Letús left. She thought for a moment edging it into her memory so she wouldn't forget like so many other dreams. She was lying down by the fire, but she rose wondering why she had seen Nimura's memory; however that was quickly forced from her mind. Quietly, almost as if not to wake him up Sadako turned to Nimura and yet again she felt the sadness she had experienced when he was first injured. It was as if her heart was in her throat and felt like she couldn't breathe. She came down beside him. He was still completely unconscious, but he was shivering. She couldn't be sure though if it was because he was cold or he was dreaming. Lifting a cloth she wiped some of the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. His face was hot, and again she nearly froze up. She didn't really know what she should do for help him, she just didn't know. Looking away from him for a moment her eyes wandered to the mouth of the cave. There Géaroid stood silhouetted against the light, his hood down upon his shoulders. It had never occurred to her before but this was the first time she had ever seen Géaroid without his hood,   
"Géaroid?" She asked to get his attention. He jumped and replaced his hood before turning to face her,   
"Morning," 

Eying him suspiciously Sadako got to her feet.   
"Why do you wear that cloak and hood?" She asked, "What are you trying to hide?" He avoided her gaze and ignored her question instead opting to look out of the cave,   
"No reason" This answer was most certainly unsatisfactory, her train of thought considering why he hid his face only went to bad places, reawakening her suspicious feelings,   
"Who are you?" She asked calmly, but he again failed to offer any real answer,   
"What does it matter?" Was that answer.   
"WHO ARE YOU?" She yelled angrily. Géaroid's back went stiff and he turned. Sadako, as usual couldn't see through his cloak or hood but she didn't need to see his eyes to know he was angry. Grabbing her by the shoulders he yelled back, Sadako placed her hand on her blade,   
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I HIDE MY FACE?" She clenched the base of her sword more out of fear than anything else. Sure she hadn't been with him for very long but she had never seen him like this, and in a haunting sort of way it seemed familiar. Letting her go he stepped back and pulled the hood from his face and she couldn't stop before she gasped. 

His face was like nothing she had seen before, something she hoped she would never see again. It showed her that he once had an elegant face, which made the sight even worse. Dozens of redden scars crossed his face, scares long since healed but not forgotten. One of these passed right over his right eye, where he had been blinded by steel. Up and down his cheeks more scars lined his face, more upon his chin, forehead and several even intruding into his scalp, where hair no longer grew. The hair he still had was untidy and brown, almost like he had long lost any interest in it. Similarly he wore a straggly brown beard, which he kept more out of apathy than anything else. His eyes looked so tired, almost like someone who hadn't slept in weeks. It was a disturbing and yet saddening sight.   
"Wha.. what happene…ned to you?" She asked, her words scattered. 

He laughed,   
"What?" He said, "First let me answer, 'who I am'" He paused as he saw Sadako seemed unable to look at him, and she continued to deflect her eyes from his mutilated face. He raised his hood again and then started his tale,   
"Long ago, but after the Great War I was in service of Lord Fanel. I don't know how he felt but after a long while in his service I saw him as more of a friend than as my Lord. I even met your mother when she came to Gaea" Upon the mention of her mother Sadako interjected,   
"You met her?" She asked, "What was she like?" No later had she finished the question than she laughed at it. She had been asking everyone that same question since she came to Gaea,   
"She was a kind woman. Truly kind" He answered, "It was not hard to see why Lord Fanel loved her so much. Enough to have you" Sadako's eyes widen,   
"How do you know of that?" She asked,   
"I didn't, well not really. It was just a hunch but don't worry I wont tell a soul" Sadako growled but didn't continue and say what she wanted to,   
"Anyway you where in the middle of a story" She prompted him between gritted teeth. 

"Ah yes. Well I though he trusted me like I trusted him, but one day there was something he didn't tell me. Not even his personal bodyguard Dawn Kosime was told this." He continued,   
"Dawn Kosime?" She asked, "Nimura's father?"   
"You've heard of him? He was a close friend of Von's, but anyway Von wouldn't talk about what had happened. So…" He said before stopping himself,   
"So?"   
"So I found out what happened, through my own means. I figured if the king was hiding something this big I could show him he wasn't alone if I showed him I knew it too. What I learned was shocking" He told her calmly, "The details where sketchy but something was happening in Zaibach, something I should never have been allowed to know. I lay low for a while, but unfortunately they found me before I was able to return Fanel"   
"They?" She asked, hanging on every word,   
"Duke Fraid. They held me for months before I finally was able to escape. They did unspeakable things in that place, and this is the end result. I'm quite sure they think I'm dead now, but whether they do or not is immaterial. I'm alive, and willing to do anything it takes to put this right" She was saddened by his story but she needed to confirm her own feelings,   
"So that is why you are following us?" She asked, "Because you want to help Fanelia?" 

He shook his head,   
"No I told you Von asked me" He replied but Sadako added,   
"That's a lie and you know it, he didn't ask you do follow us at all. Why would he have sent you when he didn't want us to go in the first place? That's why Onoír followed us after leaving Fanel" Géaroid was silent for a moment and then came clean,   
"Alright I wasn't asked but everything else I have told you has been true," He told her in the utmost sincerity, but Sadako already knew that to be true. Although he had lied, she had gauged his character and knew him to be kind. He was trustworthy.   
"Don't worry I believe you" She warned him and he relaxed a moment,   
"That's good… Wait, that's why Onoír followed you from Fanel?" He asked,   
"Yeah, because Von wanted him to bring us back"   
"Wait, if you where there why didn't you do anything? Those bandits could have killed us!" She asked angrily but Géaroid smiled in the way only someone who knows something you don't can,   
"I did, I saved Onoír from a nasty appointment with the end of a sword" He added, "And didn't even let him know it either. I didn't want to break my cover, which I kept so well, until yesterday anyway, but I didn't really have a choice now did I?" 

Sadako nodded in slow agreement, he was right. If he hadn't helped them out they would probably have both been killed or at least barely escaped with their lives. Where would that have left their mission? She was most certainly grateful but she wasn't so keen on the feeling that they had been being followed for such a long time without them even knowing. 'He must have some amazing skill' she thought and remembering how easily he killed those wolves just backed it up. Nimura may have been injured but she could feel a little more at ease knowing he was watching her back. 

"How did it go last night?" She asked, "Did you get the herbs you needed for Nimura?" Her voice was unusually hushed but that was to be expected. Géaroid hadn't seen what happened between them on the beach but it was obvious enough to him how close they really were. He nodded,   
"Yeah, and don't worry he'll be fine. It may not look it now but in the next few days his fever will come down again"   
"That's good" She said, her relief evident, "But is there anything I can do for him?" Géaroid shook his head,   
"No, but you should rest a little, don't forget that you were also hurt last night" He asked her, "Look, there's a lake several hundred meters from here, go get yourself cleaned up. I'll keep an eye on him" Her eyes shifted to Nimura a moment but she shook her head,   
"No, I couldn't. I should be with him"   
"You're exhausted; if you continue like this you will only hurt yourself and what good would that do Nimura?" He asked and after a final glance at Nimura she agreed to his offer,   
"Alright, but make sure to take care of him" She said and then smiled, "But I can guess you wouldn't need to be asked to do that" 

And with that she left Nimura with him and headed out in the direction Géaroid had indicated, it didn't sit well with her that she was going, and she couldn't help herself but to look back to the cave several times before it was lost behind a wall of foliage. She straightened herself and with her head held high made her way through. Soon enough the growth lightened and she came face to face with the lake Géaroid had mentioned. She had been in Gaea for months now but she had seen few things as beautiful as the one she now laid her eyes upon. 

The lake was a huge oval, its water gently rippling down towards her and the largish stream, which exited it far to her right. At the far end of the lake water entered it through a collection of three smaller streams, which seemed to link into one and other before heading down what appeared to be stairs in the rock rather than a steep waterfall. The effect of which was that the water entering the small lake was almost silent like it was sneaking past whomever visited onto beauty. Its water was perfectly clear, almost like crystal. In the centre of the lake, which was really only two to three hundred meters across lay a small Island, or more a berth dotted with a few tress which's roots delved into the water at the surface of the island. The lake was also almost invisible to the outside world, as thick threes surrounded it. She smiled and looked back the way she came, but even though she was only a few minutes, and probably within a loud shout from the others it felt like she was in another world entirely. 

She took several steps forward to the edge of the water and gave it a closer look. Bending down she pulled one of her shoes and socks off allowing her to tip her toes into the water. She shivered as she did so, but she paid no heed and slid her whole foot into the lake. At first the water appeared to freeze her to the core but then seemed to warm. She smiled like a happy schoolgirl,   
"Perfect" 

The smile was well justified, since she and Nimura had left they had only really had the chance to bath a couple of times and with every passing day she felt more and more like some sort of hermit. The chance to get a good bath, even if it was in a lake was a Godsend. When she was back at home she used to use the bath as often as possible, usually being every night. Yukari constantly complained but Hitomi never did anything to dissuade her, 'cleanliness is next to Godliness' she used to always say. 

Her smile turned to a frown as she started to remember home, how long had it been since she had last seen them? It had only been a couple of months but she had never been away from her family for so long… She disrobed and left her clothes tucked under a rock to the side of the lake, she covered herself as she took the few steps to the side of the lake and then when the water was up to her waist she sat so only her head pierced its surface. 

She tried to turn her mind from home but found herself consumed with sorrow, a sorrow that only showed itself when she thought of home. She wondered what they were doing, Amano… Yukari… Mum. Would they still be looking for her now? Or would Hitomi have explained to them what had happened? Does time even work in the same way here? She had no friends, Per-se, she did have some people whom she would hang out with once in a while but other than her mum nobody had really gotten very close to her… that was until she met 'him'. 

Nimura. Just remembering him brought the smile back to her lips. Not the Nimura that lay with Géaroid, but the Nimura she had seen for the very first time the night before, the Nimura whom said that he loved her. The memory of those words made her feel warm inside, like she had never felt before. To love and be loved in return… she never expected such a thing to happen between them. Looking back in hindsight she could now see it, but only in hindsight. 

Again reality came crashing down upon her as the rest of the night before returned to the forefront of her mind. How their mutual discovery had been cut short, how he had been… there it was again, sorrow. If only she hadn't reacted so badly in Caderle maybe this could all have happened sooner, maybe they could have been together for a while before… or even avoided it in the first place. 

It wasn't easy but she forced her mind away from the 'what ifs' and kicking back she started to swim out into the lake. Unfortunately because of its size she ran out of lake very quickly and instead sat beside the rocks that formed the island in the lakes centre. Her mind wandered again but this time not to Nimura or home, or maybe home, her second home, Fanel. How were things going there? How were Merle, Von, Onoír, and everyone else? She started to feel an unpleasant tugging inside her, the feeling of not knowing. Even if it were something bad it would be better to know than to not. For all she knew they could be dead! She just wanted to know. 

So we have to wait here a few days and then Nimura will be well enough to continue, but what then? They will head off to Basram and then who knows what will happen. If Fanelia's two closest allies wouldn't lift a finger to help them then what are the chances that a warrior nation out for only themselves would? The people here seemed to believe that her mother was sent to them from the Heavens to save them, for what did that make her? Her mother helped rid the world of the tyranny of Zaibach but with the blood of the thousands who died, on both sides. She lowered her head into the water until only her eyes are hair was visible, 'Can there really be an end to war?' She blew a few bubbles underwater. Is it her great task before to help save Fanelia, only for it all to happen again in the future? 

Is it fate, or just mankind that is cruel? She sighed and raised her head above the surface again allowing her to breath. She wadded her way back to the shore, perhaps it was both. 

……… 

It was the crisp cool breeze of the early morning, which greeted Onoír as he stepped out onto the battlements. Dawn had broken, but only just, meaning that it was still quite dark and very chilly. His sword was in his hand as he came up to do some training, or that was his excuse anyway. The battlements of which he now stood were those of the third wall of the city, between the cities second and third segments. These early hours would usually be as quiet as the dead but now they where not, as it seemed the whole of the city was awake. In fact they were, and all gathered in the Courtyard of the Kings, for this was the morning of their departure. Although he completely agreed with Von's decision it still did not sit well with him. Evacuating the entire city was an incredible step, a vindication to those who say they can't hold the city. Slowly, almost nervously he crossed over to the wall's gate, and looking north his eyes met his fellow countrymen. It was truly an amazing sight, so many people gathered in the one place at the one time. Even Merle's address was less attended than this final goodbye. 

Hundreds of stories where playing themselves out in the crowd, each soul with their own. Wife's bidding their husbands goodbye. Children playing, with no idea of the significance of that last kiss from their father. The young, the old, the sick. Most men, and some women of a fighting age had come forward to protect their city, but this just meant further tearful goodbyes. God willing they would return to Fanel, but in his heart even Onoír doubted the chances of this happy outcome. Their final goodbye. He turned, and looked south down the straight road, which flowed through Fanel, which was now completely deserted. 

He couldn't stand the sad sight any longer, a sad sight he was going to have to be apart of until Jennifer's shock announcement that they were not to leave. Even though he hated himself for it he was almost glad that they weren't going even though he knew for them to stay would mean almost certain death. He sighed, and walked back away from the wall. His thoughts were far too morbid. 

Once he was a safe distance, or in his mind anyway away from the crowd he prepared his sword and held it aloft in front of him. Then slowly he began to attack invisible enemies all around him, up, down, left, back, up again. If he were a kid people would have thought he was playing but it was serous for him to practise. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to spar with anyone who had even half of his skill recently and he was starting to feel sluggish. If a great battle was coming he was sure he was going to be on the front, not cooped up in some building waiting for the enemy to come to him. He sighed; he had come back to that depressing subject of the coming battle. Well it wasn't that easy for him to avoid, they did have a tactical meeting later that day and all to deal with the coming logistical problems of war on a scale unseen since the Great War in Fanel. And if their reports where to be believed they didn't have too much time to prepare. 

He was sure he was going to have the wall to himself but soon enough his solitude was shattered as another figure joined him on the walls. He was quite a distance away but Onoír could quite easily make out that he was a big man. He was wrapped in a dirty brown cloak, which had a hood though it was dropped at the moment. As he approached Onoír stopped training so they didn't feel intimidated by his actions. The closer he got the more haunting a feeling of similarity came over him, not Disavow, but more a feeling that he had not only seen this man before but he had known him in some way or another. His short black hair was hung messily, a thick beard of the same colour occupying his face. Onoír never took his eyes off him as he approached but it was only as he was passing that he noticed that to his side hung a long sword. A sword, which was most certainly not Fanelian. 

The man smiled as he passed,   
"I will see you again soon" He said to which Onoír turned, now angrier than confused or perplexed. Rising his own sword again he called out to the man to stop but he failed to do so leaving Onoír no choice but to chase after him. As he did so however the man broke into a run,   
"Stop NOW!" Onoír ordered but again his words fell on deaf ears as he bolted along the battlements. Placing his hand on one of the pillars on either side of the stairway back into the city he threw himself around it and down the first few stairs in one leap. Onoír was close in chase, and even if he wasn't doing any showy stunts he was going mark-ably faster than the man and closing the gap fast. Making the corner at the base of the stairs Onoír slipped on the damp stone and fell into the road face first. He cried out in surprise at first but he was back on his feet in a matter of seconds and back in chase cursing his clumsiness. 

"For God's sake" He cursed angrily. Fortunately he was still in sight of the man but if he managed to slip up again it would be the end of this chase.   
"Stop!" Onoír ordered again at the top of his lungs but this time the man called back mockingly,   
"I have nothing to say. Well not to you!" Onoír could feel his blood boil as the man made a final corner into the Courtyard of the Kings. He smiled, obviously having forgotten that this was no ordinary morning and the courtyard was not as it would normally be. Turning the corner himself he had to force himself to an abrupt stop before he crashed into the mass of men, women and children which had gathered under the shadow of the tower Babel. He cursed again and looked back the way he came fully understanding the impossibility to finding his prey now. 

It was at that moment that a horn was sounded and then a mans voice called out,   
"Ladies don't let the kids out of your sight as we move out" And then added, "We're leaving" Onoír had just arrived in time for the final departure of the civilians. It was a moment that would remain embedded in his memory for the rest of his life. The sorrow of the people was palpable. 

……… 

The small fire crackled as Sadako prodded a couple of the sticks deeper into its flames. The fire was built in a cone shape, but with a flat base at the top, which currently supported a pot. The pots content slowly simmered under the heat and she leaned back from it. The fire was burning at the mouth of the cave, the smoke gently escaping into the night's sky. Nimura, still wrapped in bandages continued to sleep to the back of the cave, breathing harshly. It had now been over a day since he was hurt and since his fever was brought on but there had already been a marked improvement in his heath. His head had cooled if only by a little and he seemed a lot calmer in his sleep. She allowed herself a guilty smile before taking a spoon carved from wood, which by the way she had found in Gearoid's bag and started to stir the pots contents. It was a soup, or at least looked like one, a brownish liquid given volume by the vegetables, which swirled as she stirred. 

She had returned from the lake refreshed and since Géaroid left almost as she arrived she thought she could make something for them to eat. Géaroid was true to his word, having treated Nimura before she left to scout the local road, to the far west. He wasn't too confident but as he told her sometimes people still used the road around here and if they could find someone with a cart to help them to a town it would be a great help. She wasn't sure but she got the idea he just went as an excuse not to be in the same place for too long. 

Bored, again she looked around the cave again and noted the long time it would be before their meal was finished. Her wanting eyes locked on Géaroid's bag again and she decided to be nosy. She would never admit it but she was the sort of person who wanted to know everything she really shouldn't. She calmly scooted over to the plain brown bag; it's opening at the top sealed with a single pull string. She rummaged about a moment before pulling two books from the bag, one wrapped in plain leather marked with its title 'The land to the west, Entóntria, fact or fantasy?' the other similarly wrapped but unmarked. She was more interested in this book, but opening it she noticed that upon the top of each page were gorgeous handwritten notes, each proceeded by a date. She immediately closed it coming to the assumption it was a diary and even if she was nosy she would never be guilty of reading someone else's diary. As it was closing one name caught her eye, 'Yakamo'. She shook her head as if disgusted with herself and then lifted the other book. Upon closer inspection she noticed that even though the book looked old it was actually quite new, just made up to look old. 

She opened it to a random page and read out from it aloud,   
"Little is known about the nation of Entóntria, or so we think, for the question is where we level what we know. For example, if we gauge knowledge as something we have irrefutably proven we have little to no knowledge of our neighbour to the West. However if we consider the stories we have long heard from travellers and traders we know a lot more than one might think" She thought for a moment to take a breath and then continued reading, 

"Stories tell us of a decadent society, a nation whom's cities are built of gold and crystal. These though are stories I feel we can discount as false, for most agree that such cities do not exist to the west. What most agree on is of a collection of nation states that call themselves 'Entóntria' when combined but still hold their own national identity. Men talk of huge cities that stretch as far as the eye can see, cities without walls, as they have no fear of attack. A people who are unwelcoming to strangers, which is why so few pass through their lands" 

"Even less is known of Entóntria's military power, other than they are extremely acute and use very powerful weapons of war. We are also aware that they have little qualms with working with unsolicited groups, bandits, mercenaries and the likes. However the facts as mentioned above have recently been put into disrepute as even though the Alliance has been at war with Entóntria for over a year now they have not attempted a full scale attack on any of the Allied nations. More over, they have only engaged small skirmishes with our troops. There is no real explanation why if they were really that powerful they would not attack, or at least try diplomacy in an attempt to end hostilities" 

Sadako re-read the previous paragraph and corrected it,   
"There has now been one" Before she and Nimura had left to meet Sanjiyan many weeks ago Sarah's inn was alive with the news that Entóntria had attacked, both Fraid and Basram to be exact. She mulled it all over in her mind. If Entóntria really did have that much strength behind them why don't they attack? Thinking back over what she had heard of the nation she wasn't too sure what type of people they could be but the words of the old couple on the boat into Caderle came back to her,   
"Do you truly believe you are that important to the rest of Gaia? You are but a speck in comparison to some of the Alliances that exist in this world, and yet your arrogance is boundless" She quoted and suddenly she felt very uncomfortable. If this were the case would what their doing in Fanel really matter that much in the bigger picture? She was about to put the argument to test when she suddenly remembered,   
"The Soup!" She cried out dropping the book and grabbing the pot off the fire. She placed it onto the ground just moments before she dropped it, due to the heat of the metal. 

Lifting the lid she looked in on the content and sighed,   
"Well I guess its still eatable" She complained, "barely" Turning back to the book she realised she would never find her page again, it having closed on impact so she lifted it and carefully placed it back into Géaroid's bag before turning to her own. Pulling a couple of wooden bowls from it she placed them down beside the pot and frowned again at the soup. 'I have to stop doing this' she thought angrily. She filled both of the bowls with the soup with the same wooden spoon she had used to stir it before moving the pot to beside the fire. This she hoped would keep it warm without actually burning the content… anymore. 

She lifted one of the bowls before sitting it back down beside Nimura. Kneeling she arched over him and placing her hands under his back she lifted him into a seated position. As she did so she felt his breath on her neck, hot and yet cold at the same time. His blanket fell from his torso revealing the bandages that criss-crossed his stomach and chest, a hunting reminder of his condition. She had to try hard to hold back her own feelings of horror at the sight, instead busying herself with feeding Nimura. With one arm she held him up, supporting his back and with the other she raised and lowered the spoon to his mouth. She remembered that back at home people would talk to their loved ones even if they were sick because they believed it would help them recover. She wasn't sure if it would work but she decided to try anyway. 

"Nimura?" She started, "You may not be able to feel it now, but you are getting better… you are going to be fine" She sighed and shook her head not really sure what she was doing. After a momentary pause she continued,   
"Please get better… please," She said, "You need to get better, I don't know what I would do without you" She huffed,   
"This is stupid" As she picked herself off the ground Nimura wrapped his hand around her arm. She turned back, her eyes as wide as saucers to find him looking back weakly. His eyes may have been tired and red but they were most certainly open and looking right at her,   
"Don't stop," He said weakly, followed by an abrupt cough. She placed her hand over his and could hardly hold back her joy,   
"Thank God" 

As it turned out he was only awake for a couple of minutes but that was enough to calm Sadako and give her the strength to continue until he was back on his feet. She could rest easier with that. 

……… 

The Fanelian capitol had but one library for the entire city, a library that was built in the castle itself. Unlike many other parts of the alliance, with the exception of Asturia, Fanelia had a very high level of literacy. Most parents were encouraged to send their children to at least a low level of public schooling, though this rarely continued past the basics of reading and writing. 

Because there was only the one library most of the books in the city where stored in one place instead of being split between multiple smaller institutions. This meant the one library in the castle was huge. The entire library was in one huge room, which encompassed four storeys. In fact it was more like four floors of huge halls than one single room, though each floor was linked into the next by an open expanse in the centre of each floor, which let light pass from the roof down through each. Other than this skylight there were no windows in the room, instead each wall was layered with nothing but books. The claustrophobic feeling of so many books in such a small space was quite overpowering, but also extremely inspiring. On the ground floor, directly under the skylight a couple of dozen tables where symmetrically lied out for people to use in their studies. The room, even after night had fallen would be home to a dedicated few but not now. Since the majority of the civilians and learned of Fanel had gone there was no one other than her king to use the room. 

Even so there was a lone candle burning at one the tables but instead of being covered in books the table in front of him was layered with maps, scrolls, parchment, and documents of all types. Atop of one of the maps he had carelessly left a wineglass. Beside it was the half full bottle, which the glass had been filled by. His candle had burned itself down a sign that he had been there a while. It was Von and he flicked though the papers in a rush, from the map, to a page of numbers to a list of names. His eyes darted between them trying to take in the information. 

The map showed all of the Alliance, from Zaibach in the south to the northern tips of Deadalus and Fraid. Asturia to the east and Entóntria's border to the west. Directly in the centre was Fanelia, and on the map there were several of what appeared to be figurines of a couple of soldiers. One lay on Fanelia's border with Asturia to the East, another just over the mountains to Fanelia's West. Dead in the centre of the country lay a small square marked, 'Gates to the Forest'. It was here that his attention was constantly returned. 

"When Fraid move on the Gates, we will be unable to hold unless we send backup" Von warned himself moving Fraid's figurine towards the Gates to the forest, "With back-up we could hold, or even force Fraid to retreat. But…" Moving Asturia's piece to the Gates too he frowned,   
"…if Asturia should be far enough along to join in the attack, even with reinforcements we will not be able to hold the castle or town" Moving Asturia and Fraid's pieces over the Gates they approached Fanel,   
"Leaving us defenceless" 

He lifted his glass and took it all in one gulp. His frown turned to anger as he forced his head into his hands and sighed. With a spurt of rage he threw his glass into the figurines, shattering both, spreading dozens of shards of glass across the papers. His eyes were closed and that is how he remained for a moment before opening them to the mess. He made an ironic smile,   
"If only it were that easy" 

He leaned back from the map, his heart still pounding. He had been puzzling over what to do for several hours, just him and his solemn candle. It was clear that there was no easy answer to what they had to do, but if he made the wrong decision it could be the end of their war before they had even offered a defence. He sighed, Onoír and Merle would be joining him soon for the official meeting into what to do but he doubted anything they would say would make this any easier of a decision. He trusted them with his life, but he was still the king and the final decision was his. 

He motioned to lift his glass but settled for the bottle to take his drink. He leaned back, looking up through the skylight into the night's sky. Hundreds of stars and the moon welcomed his eyes but they didn't comfort them like they would have on nights past. 

Night may have fallen but it did nothing to cool the unpleasant heat that had built up in the library. It wasn't a particularly hot day but the design of the room didn't exactly offer the greatest ventilation for the air. He cleared a little sweat from his forehead before undoing his shirts top button. 

He had just brushed the remains of his glass and figurines to the side when the door to the far side of the library was opened and Merle, with Onoír by her side joined him. Merles arm was still in its sling, protecting it. At first Von didn't notice them lost in his own little world. In fact they were seated and waiting before he had even noticed they were there,   
"Drinking from the bottle? Really Von that's a horrid habit" Merle complained, which was the first time he noticed they had even entered the room. He looked down at the bottle and made a feeble attempt to defend himself before giving up,   
"I… the glass… Oh forget it"   
"You need to take better care of yourself, if you drink too much…" Merle continued but Von seemed to have another idea,   
"What's the point in that? We could be dead in a couple of weeks. We might as well enjoy ourselves!"   
"Well yes, but" Merle didn't really agree, but she couldn't think of what she could say to dissuade him. He nodded,   
"Alright then," 

Onoír coughed to grab their attention and indicated to the map.   
"I think we have more important things to deal with," He reminded them, so their focus was shifted to the map, and what exactly they were going to do.   
"Well I have been looking at this damned thing now for too long and I can't see any way around it! None" Replaying the scenarios in his mind he indicated them on the map as well,   
"We have Fraid to the west, and we can guess their location. Unfortunately we can't do the same with the Asturian forces; we have heard nothing from them since they crossed the border a week ago. So we have two choices, either we send back-up to The Gates to tackle Fraid. But if Asturia turns up, there is no way we will be able to hold the castle, and it would leave us defenceless if we are made to retreat. Or…" 

Von paused a moment almost discussed by the words he was about to say,   
"…We could surrender the Gates" Their reactions were solemn; Merle remained silent while Onoír leaned back in his chair with a frown on his face.   
"Is there no way we could intercept Fraid's forces before they reached us?" Onoír asked, "Use guerrilla tactics against them?"   
"No, such tactics were hardly effective in defending Urthas" Von told him, Onoír narrowed his eyes angrily,   
"Maybe that could have been prevented if you had listened to someone else's opinion" Onoír reminded him coldly, and Von's eyes shot to his,   
"What is that meant to mean?" He asked angrily. Onoír straightened,   
"I'll tell you exactly…" Onoír started before being cut off by Merle. 

"Stop it! You're arguing like children" She told them, "This is serous, and all you two can do is point the finger!" Von who had stood up angrily sat down again and returned to the map,   
"Sorry" Von offered, which Onoír returned as hollow as it had come. Merle felt it would be prudent to head the discussion as the tensions between Von and Onoír showed no signs of abating.   
"Alright, what do we know of the force coming in from Fraid?" Merle asked. Von quickly rummaged through the papers on the table before finding the one he was searching for,   
"I know it's in here, ah, here it is" He read over the figures himself before reading them out,   
"Five dozen Gymelef's. Two divisions, each containing one thousand men. We also know that they are backed up with their new Marquis Gymelef units"   
"You mean those monsters with the ballista's built into their arms?"   
"Those ones, yes" He replied. 

"That's going to make defence a lot more difficult, more so for Fanel than for The Gates to the Forest" Onoír interjected,   
"Please elaborate"   
"Think about it, those weapons would massacre our Gymelef's with little trouble, not to mention the ease of which they would be able to scale the walls of the city" Onoír continued to explain, "At least with The Gates we wont have the worry about them scaling the walls, due to the caesium that surrounds the castle"   
"So we should avoid using Gymelef's in the defence of The Gates?" Von asked not totally convinced, "That would leave our men almost defenceless"   
"Unfortunately yes…" Onoír admitted,   
"That's just great isn't it; we're between a rock and a hard place" 

"Not necessarily" Merle said catching their attention. She looked like she had just come up with the idea of the century,   
"Our men would only be defenceless if they could see them"   
At first Von and Onoír looked puzzled and then it all clicked,   
"We hide them"   
Merles smile was ten fold,   
"Bingo" She cheered, "We hide them in the thick forest on both sides of the road and…" She grabbed one of Vons many pages and began to draw on the back of it. First she placed a large circle to the left-hand side and two parallel lines approaching it from the right.   
"We station people at four points down the road, camouflaged into the forest. One at the end of the road, in front of the gates, a second several hundred meters down the road. Because of the terrain Fraid will be forced to send a squad of men only a couple of hundred ahead of the main force. When the signal is given they will strike, sealing the enemy in and taking them out" She drew a few more circles on the page for the squads of people. 

Onoír was now leaning forward,   
"But that will do nothing but delay their attack a few hours more" Merle just wagged her finger.   
"Once news of this attack reaches their main forces further back in waiting, they will strike back, and no doubt with their Gymelef's anxious to wipe our people out as quickly and cleanlessly as possible" She continued, "But then we spring the trap. You see we can place traps along the road, which can't be activated by a person, but by a Gymelef. In the confusion, several of our Gymelef's and people throw them into disarray and retreat. At the same time we can…"Von cut her off,   
"We have the rest of our Gymelef's attack their main camp and without their Gymelef's their men will flee in panic"   
"Exactly" 

Onoír looked blindly for a moment as if considering if the plan was even feasible.   
"If we pulled this off…" He said, "We would push back Fraid, and with little cost of our own lives" He slowly nodded,   
"If we can do it, lets" Onoír said agreeing with the plan, "What do you think Lord?" Von delayed an answer but eventually he nodded,   
"This could just be mad enough to work" He commented, "Onoír; you can take as many of the men you think you will need…" 

"Thank you" Onoír replied but Von hadn't finished,   
"…but don't forget, if Asturia attack you are to pull back immediately" Onoír grudgingly nodded, and Merle looked from one to the other,   
"You mean you're not going Von?" She asked. There was a little puzzlement in her voice but more relief,   
"No" Von confirmed, "Someone needs to stay here and teach these new recruits, and their Onoír's men, he should have the right to lead them into battle" 

The candle flickered and Onoír got to his feet. To the great surprise of Von he bowed,   
"Please pardon my earlier words" Onoír offered, "I was out of line" Von returned it with a nod of his head,   
"As was I" He smiled and offered his hand, "Take the Levi-ships first thing tomorrow… I know you will do us proud"   
"Yes sir" Onoír said before turning on his heel but then he stopped, "Sire, I don't know if it's important but today I came across someone…" Von looked up,   
"Someone?" He asked but Onoír offered no answer,   
"No, just forget it Sire" And with that he made his exit. The libraries door opened and closed with a distinct creak and then there was silence. 

Von drooped as Merle leaned back in her chair. Merle never took her eyes off him; they however weren't loving eyes, but pitiful ones. She knew too well how much he was suffering, but knew just as well that she couldn't do anything for him, anything at all. She sighed and pulled herself out of her chair. Von looked up,   
"You're going already?" He asked, but she nodded,   
"I need some sleep," She told him, before crossing around the table. She came to a stop behind him and wrapped her uninjured arm around his shoulders so she spoke right into his ears,   
"And you shouldn't be up much longer" She whispered, "You need to rest" 

He looked around and smiled,   
"Don't worry about me, I've just got a little more to do" She returned the smile and after freeing him kissed him on the cheek,   
"Alright" And a moment later she too had passed through the libraries heavy wooden doors. He sighed and returned to the papers on the table. Spotting Merles drawing he lifted it off the table and looked it over again,   
"Could it really work?" He asked himself before a noise startled him from behind. 

Large heavy footsteps walked across the wooden beams of the floor from behind a bookcase a dozen or so meters away. He turned to look behind, but he couldn't see anything there. At first he thought the steps were a figment of his imagination, but they most certainly were not.   
"I didn't mean to startle you Lord Fanel" A cool voice came from the shadows, the words chilling. This time there was no mistaking them and Von rose from his chair and placed his hand on the base of his blade,   
"Who are you?" Von asked angrily. Since the evacuation there shouldn't have been more than a handful of people left in the castle, and none of them would have hidden themselves when their king was in the room,   
"Show yourself!" He ordered. 

At first there was no reply but then,   
"Don't you recognise me?" He asked, but then corrected himself, "No, we never did get the chance to meet properly did we… but kidnapping Nimura was so long ago" Von's heart missed a beat, whoever this was, it was serous. Finally the man stepped out from behind the bookcase, now half of his figure shadowed while the other was clear even in Von's candlelight. He was a tall, large man his face mostly hidden by his thick black beard and overabundance of messy black hair. He wore a brown cloak over his clearly battered clothes.   
"Who are you?" Von demanded again,   
"My name?" He replied, "I am Sanjiyan" 

Von knew his name, knew him to be the one whom betrayed Nimura. He drew his sword angrily,   
"What are you doing here?" He asked, "How much did you hear?" The man grinned,   
"It all, but that doesn't matter" He said, "You wont be needing that" He motioned to the sword before stepping right out of the shadows, even so not that much more could be told about him by this act other than his sword was still in its sheath. Von kept his blade tight in his hands as Sanjiyan approached and finally stopped by the table.   
"There has been some bad blood between us, granted, but lets not let it affect our current working relationship" 

In a flash Von brought his sword to Sanjiyan's neck, as impressive as this was he made not attempt to dodge, or evade the blade,   
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He mocked, but Von just pushed it tighter into his flesh,   
"Give me one reason not too," He challenged but Sanjiyan just smiled an ironic smile,   
"Fire. You see my men are buried throughout your city. They have clear orders; if I do not return by an appointed time they are to burn this city to the ground"   
Von flinched drawing blood from his neck before removing the sword and taking a step back,   
"Why have you come here?" Von asked again, but Sanjiyan just lifted Von's bottle,   
"You mind?" he asked and without waiting for an answer he took a swig, "Don't worry you have nothing to be afraid of, you see we come in peace" Von laughed angrily,   
"Peace? What say you about peace? Even if I were to believe this tripe, why would I ever trust you?" Sanjiyan, the bottle still in his hand took the seat Merle had occupied until recently and put his feet up on the table,   
"Easy. You have no choice" Sanjiyan laughed, "You are here on the brink of destruction and you have the gull to turn away anyone with the ability to help you? But you see this isn't my decision, I don't like you or anything about you. But you did make quite an impression on Letús" 

Von felt like his heart had stopped for a moment,   
"Letús?" He asked, "He's dead isn't he?"   
"Well that's what he wanted you to think, you and everyone else…" He told Von, "…Little Nimura took it quite hard when the news came back that he had died, and now he doesn't even know the truth" It was Sanjiyan's turn to laugh snidely,   
"Serves him right for running off with that wench" Von felt his eye twitch involuntarily from anger but masked it,   
"So he's alive but what do you mean, made a good impression?"   
"Simple, he thought so after you met" Sanjiyan answered but seeing the bewildered look on Von's face he decided to elaborate, "Of course he wasn't going with Letús then"   
"When?" Von started to mumble to himself but to save time Sanjiyan decided to speed up the process,   
"He even said you helped him out of quite a pinch with some alliance soldiers back in the capitol" 

It was then that Von remembered the man he had helped back in Zaibach from Calár, one of Fraid's 'four'. He shook his head choosing not to believe it but decided to voice his suspicions anyway,   
"Uri?" He asked, "Uri is Letús?" Sanjiyan nodded which left Von open mouthed,   
"You can't be serous!" He told him angrily, "There is just no way!" Sanjiyan only laughed,   
"No way? Then how did I know of him and your trip to Zaibach? Did you not wonder why one of the 'four' was tracking him? Why he tried to recruit you?" He laughed furthermore, "He is the same man, but you ran into him when he was still 'dead'" The shock was wiped off Von's face as he remembered who he was taking too. He tightened the grip on his sword,   
"Lets just pretend I believe you" Von asked, "Then why did he fake his death, lie about it and what are you doing here!" Von's delivery actually got harsher and angrier. Sanjiyan took in a deep breath and put Von's bottle back onto the table,   
"I am here because he asked me to come" Sanjiyan explained, "News spreads like wildfire, and news of your betrayal of the alliance has even reached our ears" 

"I betrayed no one!" Von corrected him angrily, and Sanjiyan raised his arms defensively,   
"Alright then, news of your struggle has reached our ears, and Letús felt it would be prudent to lend you a hand… and so I am here"   
"Perhaps I do not need your help?" Von asked snidely and Sanjiyan let out a thunderous laugh,   
"Don't need our help? We know more about the state of your own forces and those of your enemy than you do and you NEED our help. There is no way you can hold this city under these odds"   
"Why should I trust you or any of your people?" 

Sanjiyan took his feet off the table and got up. Stepping forward he uttered,   
"The enemy of my enemy is my friend". Then he offered his hand to Von,   
"Our grievance is the same, even if our methods up to this point have differed" Von thought a moment,   
"I think I have a job for you if you are indeed trustworthy" And he took Sanjiyan's hand. 

**End of Chapter Eleven**   
………   
**Butch Cassidy**   
23.07.05 _(Euro-Date system DD.MM.YY)_   
……… 

Author Message:   
Well another chapter of The Descended Shadow is out and yet again it is behind schedule. Are you surprised; its starting to become a custom of ours isn't it? And I assure you that this was not a deliberate attempt to annoy you, so please don't be angry. :( How time has flown! It has now been two years since the release of chapter 1… oh God I get scared when I look back at that writing! 

For those of you who don't remember this chapter has some direct connections with Chapter IX (The Fanel bits) as chapter X focused on Sadako. Character development to boot in parts of this one, and finally the war is about to come home to our cast! Von losing control of himself! Nimura out of action! Georoid makes a come back! Whatever happens next? Well time will tell. I hope to have the next chapter out in September but as they have been for the past few just add two months too that :) 

Im actually not having too much time to write even though it is the summer, and no its not because a Job is screwing me over, im currently in the process with several others of orginising Northern Ireland's first ever Anime Convention, and its not a moment too soon. Some of you in the States are probably wondering but as it goes for Anime in the UK we are quite backwards in the term of popularity, and Northern Ireland even more so. You know we have only one Anime Club (That shows anime) in the N.I, and yes I run that too:) Well the Con is TOMO-DACHI (www Dot td-con dot com – For Gods sake why did they block out links!) so have a look if you wanna see where so much of my time is currently going. 

By the way, this chapter is another record brocken, a full 300 words bigger than chapter IX. 

Alright id better go but before I do. Fvourate Animes – 3x3 Eyes, His and Her Circumstances, Escaflowne. Favourate Mangas – Kare Kano, Marmalade Boy, Confadential Confessions. Favourate NEW films – The downfall, Sin City, LOTR Favourate bands/singers – Russell Watson, Trans-sibrian Orchestra, 8stops7. Alright see you next chapter! And remember a wise man once said, 'Learn as much by writing as by reading'   
Butch Cassidy 


	12. Future Echos

A VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE  
**The Descended Shadow   
Chapter XII**  
Future Echos

**Disclaimer – **Escaflowne is not mine; the characters and story are the property of Bandai entertainment. The story and characters of 'The Descend Shadow' or 'Shadows of the Past' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum . Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at Visit the Home of 'The Descended Shadow' at   
- Character reference at the end of the Fan Fic. If you forget a character, remember.

………

A hushed, laboured breathing infested the cool damp air. The forest appeared deserted, however it most certainly wasn't. Almost entirely invisible to the naked eye men had buried themselves under the foliage disguised from view. The only sign of their existence was the rare glint of their armour or the almost inaudible breathing. For all intends and purposes they were not there.

It was a cold damp morning, the early dew still hung in the air. This clearing looked over a stretch of dirt road, about four men broad. First the sound filled the air, the sound of dozens of pairs of feet marching, moving towards them in an unquiet sync. Then slowly, but surely they came into view, their bright metal armour glinting in the early morning sunlight. As they came into sight their synchronised, almost uniformed march allowed their numbers to be measured at last.  
"There they are" One of the men whispered over to another to his right, this man continued to watch a moment before smiling,  
"Just as she thought. Make ready" This man was Sanjiyan. He slid a sword from his sheath and continued to watch the men's march along the road. All around him other men did the same, but those ahead of him, closer to the road pulled out a different weapon, a bow.

Slowly but surely their arrows were stringed and aimed. Their bowstrings were pulled back and they waited for the order they knew was about to come…  
"FIRE" It came from Sanjiyan's lips and their arrows flew. In that split second the soldiers broke from their march and panic set in. A couple of dozen men had already fallen in that initial wave of attack.  
"Don't panic!" A man, most likely the squad's commander called to his men. However they didn't follow his orders, many continuing to panic and those who did listen to the order took time to assemble back into a unit. They were still woefully prepared when Sanjiyan gave the next order,   
"Charge" and with swords drawn they did.

A couple of kilometres down the road; another group of men were far from hidden. Most of them were working at the sides of the road but one man stood in its centre keeping an eye, and keeping them coordinated. His sword was at his side, but he was furiously pointing too one group of men,  
"Are you not done yet?" He asked angrily of the group but instead of answering him they just worked faster, "We don't know how long we have till Sanjiyan has finished mopping up down there" Two of the groups where holding a wire between them, over the road and after levelling it set about tying it to a tree. The man in the centre of the road took exception to this,  
"What do you think you are doing?" He asked angrily but before waiting for an answer he grabbed the wire from one of their hands, "It has to be closer to the ground"

One of the men tried to defend himself,  
"But general Onoír, if its that close to the ground we wont be able to make it as strong" Onoír ignored his pleas but answered him anyway,  
"If the enemy see this it won't matter if it holds" Onoír replied while tying the wire no more than a couple of inches from the ground, their mirrored party following suit. Once it was tied, his eyes followed another wire that was tied to the first, along the forest floor until it came to a stop, tied to the end of a small bell. Next to that however was the key to what they were doing. Angled upwards, layered with foliage was a ballista, fully loaded and ready to fire in the levitated direction of the road. He smiled as he remembered how brilliant his plan was. He was about to turn back to the men and reprimand them for their slow work when he found a familiar and wholly welcome face staring back at him, Gaddes's.

"Sir we're done" He reported, and added as Onoír shook his head, "Is something wrong?" Onoír narrowed his eyes, but not with anger,  
"Sir? You may have returned to the army but there's no way in hell I'm gonna allow you to call me that" Gaddes was about to say something back when Onoír cut him off,  
"Alright, positions" He called out as loud as the situation would allow, and like magic the men vanished into the trees. Several approached the ballista and several others ballista' like it, while others just ran deeper into the forest, Onoír and Gaddes among them.

Coming to a stop Onoír, Gaddes and three other men laid down on the forests floor, their eyes on the road. After laying like this for well over half an hour Onoír rubbed his hands as he blew on them angrily,  
"God, they picked a great morning to attack didn't they" He asked angrily. His voice wasn't whispered, probable because they had long since watched the enemy pass them and there was no sign of any new troop detachments. Gaddes, whom lay beside him, shook his head,  
"Come on, at least it isn't raining" He replied and Onoír snapped back,  
"Don't jinx it" Onoír continued to blow on his hands as Gaddes looked about him at the other couple of dozen men.  
"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" He asked Onoír, whom was very characteristically snide,  
"Of course it is going to work!" He mirrored,

"Confidence comes before a fall!" He told Onoír angrily who shushed him,  
"Not so loud, are you forgetting where we are?" Gaddes apologised and tried to think of another way to pass the time, but Onoír beat him to it,  
"Answer me this Gaddes, why did you join up again?" Onoír asked, "You could have stayed behind, remained with your family" Gaddes looked away a moment before answering,  
"I couldn't have stayed at home" He corrected Onoír, "How could I when you needed soldiers, and if I do say so myself you need more of my calibre" Onoír smiled, but there was a second part to his question,   
"How did Sarah and Jennifer take it?" He asked but this subject appeared a bit more contentious to him,  
"She… Sarah wasn't very pleased with the idea. We had an argument; you know the way she hates to see me fight… I just hope she has cooled down by the time I get back," Gaddes told him sadly, "Jennifer wasn't exactly angry… but worried. I mean if you weren't with me I guess her feelings would have been much harsher"

Gaddes frowned,  
"She has changed a lot recently" He commented, "And she's been talking a lot more about you" Onoír laughed,  
"Really?" Gaddes's frown became a snide smile,   
"You know I think she has a crush on you" Gaddes told her, and then with a laugh added, "You haven't been leading my daughter on have you?" Onoír looked over to make sure that Gaddes's words were in jest before answering,  
"It's just a schoolgirl crush, that's all"  
"She's not a schoolgirl anymore" Gaddes replied,  
"Yeah, but whether she is nineteen or not the sentiments the same. She'll soon get over it" Onoír told him, "No sooner as Nimura gets back…"  
"Nimura?" Gaddes asked, more than a little surprised, "She likes him?"

A hard laugh came from Onoír but he tried to silence it,   
"What kind of a father are you that you did even know that?" He asked between rounds of laughter. Gaddes shook his head,  
"A busy one. I can tell you, kids are great, but once they get past a certain age you don't know anything about them anymore" He smiled, "I guess that's better than knowing everything. There are some things even I don't wanna know"  
"Like what?" Onoír asked but before Gaddes could answer him the air was filled with a harsh breathing from the direction of Sanjiyan's men. It was a moment longer before he came into sight but they knew whom he was. Onoír smiled,  
"They let one go. I would think Sanjiyan was getting sloppy if we hadn't planned this" Onoír whispered happily, "Soon we'll be in business" Onoír may have spoken quietly, and he may have remained perfectly still but his heart was pounding. Not only was this going to be a decisive battle, but also he hadn't had the opportunity for too long. Not since he had fought with the rebel Talús had he had a real fight.

A moment later they were on their feet, the other men following in suit.  
"You sure you can handle this old man?" Onoír asked Gaddes but he just snorted,  
"Focus on your job and let me do mine" Gaddes replied and Onoír nodded with a guilty smile,  
"Sure thing" It was at this point that the men separated, Gaddes running as quietly as he could through the underbrush, leaving Onoír to overlook the now deserted road. He turned to the other men and his smile vanished,  
"What are you men waiting for? An invitation?" He asked them angrily before leading the way deeper into the forest. They hadn't gone far when they came to a stop. Ahead of them were several Gymelef's, disguised and covered in foliage but it was clear from this close that they appeared to be laying face first on the ground, almost in a half finished push up. He looked up at the metallic beast for a moment before promptly crouching and crawling under its belly. He laughed to himself while doing so; if only some of Von's other advisors could see him now. It was only a moment before he reached the Gymelef's control compartment, and grabbing the sides he hauled himself into it. He held onto the sides until he could finally close the chest guard and tie himself in.

He lifted the Gymelef into a kneeling position so he could look out of the compartment to the road, and as he did so he saw everything was going to plan. Down the road a small group of armour clad men walked, at least a dozen and a half Gymelef's to their side. Onoír's adrenaline was pumping as he waited in anticipation for the first shot. He didn't wait long as it was only a moment before they crossed into the centre of the path and the trap was sprung. As the Melef's passed a mighty roar rang in the air and before you could blink at least half of the units fell to the ground, though it was unclear how many of these were actually hit and how many were pulled down by their comrades.

"GO!" Onoír yelled at the top of his lungs, even so he very much doubted that the men at the road would hear him, though the other Melef's around him certainly did. In a moment they had all elevated to their full height and began an almighty sprint at the enemy smashing trees in the process. By the time the enemy Melef's even knew they were there it was too late, as they were hit from both sides of the road. In the immediate confusion several more of the enemies Gymelef's had fallen and the foot soldiers that had survived the initial attack had already fled. Onoír, his sword in his hand found himself in the fiercest of the action, only himself and another holding a variable wall of Melef units. As he fended off yet another sword he only thanked God that the units were unable to use their own Ballista's at such a short range. He parried with several of the units for a while just waiting for the opening he knew would come, and of course it did. The second Melef dropped its guard Onoír stabbed his sword, like a mad man into its chest, no attempt to save the pilots life, in fact the very opposite… this was war. The pilot offered a last minute defence but Onoír's incoming sword bashed his out of the way, and even into his neighbours undefended side. An almighty scream echoed for just a few seconds before being cut short, and the Melef hit the ground, its pilot dead.

Onoír set upon the Gymelef, which was damaged by his neighbour's sword, and taking advantage of the confusion he knocked it to the ground with the butt of his sword. Another of the Melef's lurched at him in obvious desperation. Onoír guessed that the pilots were friends, and toyed with him a moment before throwing him back into several of the other Melef's.

"Is this the best Fraid has to offer?" He asked sarcastically before ploughing his sword into the chest of the Melef he had knocked to the ground only moments before. Some may have considered his actions to be 'evil' but it wasn't he who started this war… but it was for him to protect his home, and the ones he loved. He placed his foot on the Melef to allow him to pull the sword out of the unit he had just 'killed' and threw it like a javelin at the back of an unsuspecting unit whom one of his other men had been fighting. He may have achieved some kills but the enemy were finally fighting better, having regrouped after their anisole onslaught though it wasn't to last long.

Fraid's units in the sudden attack by Fanelia's Gymelef's had forgotten about the hidden horrors that lay disguised in the trees. Although a couple had been destroyed by accident during the fighting the Ballista's had reloaded and prepared for their second volley, which Onoír hoped would finish off the already fragile morale of the remaining Gymelef's and send them into a retreat.

He continued to fight the units waiting for the stream of wood but as he saw the chance of another kill he attacked. At first he wasn't too sure what had happened, he guessed that the Melef he had attacked got the drop on him or something. He only really worked it out when he saw the Melef and the remaining enemies scatter and run back towards their main camp. He laughed, and looked down to see the blood, which was now spreading and saturating his clothes. It wasn't metal that he could see, but the wood of a bolt. Besides the pain he did sigh a little in relief as he took a closer look, it didn't seem to go into anything vital.  
"Damn… to be hit by one of my own men" He said to himself, "Embarrassing"

He could feel himself weakening so he set the unit on the ground and relaxed. One of his men came up and knelt so their control compartments were levelled. The chest plate opened and this young man, he couldn't have been over twenty jumped out,  
"Sir! Are you alright" Onoír sighed again,  
"Why do people always ask such obvious questions?" He muttered and then answered the kid,   
"Yeah, but I'm not going anywhere" He ordered him, "follow them back to their main camp and meet up with the rest of the men, follow Gaddes's orders" His words were as loud and forceful as he could make them, and without any argument the kid nodded and returned to his unit. He conveyed the orders to the others before breaking their units into a sprint for the main camp.

At first Onoír just sat there before he finally pulled himself from his seat and opened the chest plate. The pain was extraordinary, even compared to some of the injuries he had previously suffered. It was only a few steps out onto the plate itself, but it felt like an eternity. Once there he looked out over what he had done… all around were the remains of Gymelef's and their pilots. Blood stained the road red… this was war he thought before falling onto the chest plate and just lay there,  
"And in the first battle" He said quietly, looking up at the sky, "How embarrassing"

Completely unaware of the battle, which had just started down the road Fraid's armies' camp, was a quiet, almost lazy place. The camp was built not on the road itself but what appeared to have been recently cleared land. The soldier looked around and remembered the amount of work it was to clear it before building the camp. He sighed and looked up at dull sky, the tip of his spear in his point of view. His tent was to his back, but he was glad of it, many of his friends having been sent out to attack the castle. Behind him hundreds of other tents, almost carbine copies of his dotted the plain, many other men like him guarding them. There were a couple Gymelef' towards the centre of the camp but they lay unmoving, their pilots nowhere to be seen.

He lifted a drinking flask from his side and took a drink. It was then that he realised how much his bladder demanded to be relieved. He looked around him and then out into the woods his tent was set-up beside. He took a few steps before another man called to him,  
"Where do you think your going?" He asked before he called back,  
"Just for a piss, cover for me" The man looked back to their superior whom was quite a bit back practising with his sword,  
"Sure, whatever"

He gave him a wave,  
"Thanks" and continued into the brush. He shivered as the grass, which was still damp, socked the brim of his trousers. He came to a stop as soon as he was sure he was out of sight, to the far side of a tree. He dropped his trousers and began to relieve himself. He sighed quietly but then a glint of metal caught his eye. Before he could even move, his head was grabbed from behind and a small silver knife slit his throat. He wanted to scream, to shout, to call for help but nothing came out. Then his attacker let go of him and he slumped to the ground.

It was Gaddes whom cleaned his knife and placed it back into a holster to his side. As if they had been waiting for him to do the deed a couple of other men came up beside him. Gaddes pulled a couple of small packets wrapped in some form of leather. He handed one to each of them.  
"I didn't expect one of them to be out here" Gaddes commented, "Pity"

One of his friends sighed,  
"Looks like he was taking a piss"   
"Poor bastard" Gaddes opened the top of his packet and dipped a couple of fingers inside. When he removed them they were covered in a green goo, with which he promptly painted his face. His men did the same, and then he covered his hands. When he was finished he motioned to the other to follow him.

He took his steps cautiously and closer to the camp; with each of these his heart took another beat. Just as he reached the edge of the clearing he came to a stop, his accomplices stopping beside him. He made no attempt to hide himself, instead just stood there in the open. It wasn't long before he was noticed. A soldier from the camp called out,  
"You there! Identify yourself" But of course he offered no reply. He sighed once and then a deafening crashing filled the air. Gaddes smiled,  
"Right on time"

The soldier's interest diverted from them almost immediately, something larger catching their attention. The sound became ever louder before a Gymelef ran right past Gaddes and his men from inside the forest, taking what seemed like half a tree with it. Gaddes' hair blew in the gust as it passed before multiple more units too pasted by. He smiled, and watched any soldier within several hundred meters run for cover in panic.

"Crude but effective" He commented before breaking into a run, "Lets go, we have a job to do" He didn't wait for a reply before sprinting into the camp which their Gymelef' had already started to devastate.

Fraid's troops paid no heed to them as they sneaked ever deeper into the camp, their attention drawn to the Gymelef attacks. Even as they draw into areas of the camp which had yet to suffer attack, they were almost overlooked. Gaddes smiled to himself, taking the good fortune in its stride. He wanted to keep his wits about him but he most certainly didn't expect to be able to enter the camp so easily. He laughed,  
"I guess Fraid expected us to roll over like good little vermin. Surrender the castle and run for Fanel"

He came to a stop, kneeling, his back to a tent. One of his company leaned over,  
"What was that sir?" He asked but Gaddes knocked it off, his mind now elsewhere.  
"Shush" And slowly he brought his head round the corner of the tent to make sure the coast was clear. He was about to move on, when a slight glint of armour caught his eye and he stopped himself in mid-stride. A soldier walked straight into their path, and stopped a moment, his eyes in their direction. Gaddes pulled his head back as quick as he could though he was far from sure if it was quick enough. The man furrowed his brow and approached, finally stopping a couple of meters off their position. Gaddes could feel his heart beating in his throat, and then the soldier turned and walked back down the path he was pulled from.

Gaddes closed his eyes and took a deep sigh of relief.  
"That was close" They waited there a couple of minutes, and then when he was sure the coast was clear they moved out. They made their way further and further into the camp, and as they got closer to its centre they were slowed more and more as Fraid's soldiers became less sparse. Many times they had to stop, and wait for men to pass, the Gymelef's battle no longer offering them any protection.

Eventually they slowly approached their goal, stopping by a last tent, a large open area sat ahead of them, several soldiers and Gymelef's its occupants. The Melef's where in a row; each kneeling and their cockpits open as if waiting for their pilots to arrive. The men were all together, three of them in total. Two appeared to be your run of the mill soldiers, one wore a cloak, while the other didn't however between them an older man stood. His hair was black, and its moist which made it look slimly. He wasn't a tall man, but by no means short either, he was, however, thin, incredible thin. He appeared to be looking around himself nervously as he spoke.

Gaddes watched him a moment but as he saw the man begin to look in his direction he pulled back away from his eye line. His eyes were as any others but they appeared to be empty at the same time, hollow. Gaddes quietened his colleagues and listened as well as he could to what they where saying.  
"Well what are we to do with those damned things?" One voice asked, "We'll have to pull back if we cant at the very least force them to retreat" The voice that returned was cold as ice,  
"Don't worry about such things. I will deal with them myself" There was a sudden crash, and then quiet. Gaddes looked to his side to see a small barrel had been overturned by one of his accomplices. He felt like he could strangle him at that moment, but the mans frozen expression suggested he knew the trouble he could have gotten them into. They remained frozen as stone until the haunting words came.  
"Check it out" Came the cold voice and in only a moment his word was enacted. Gaddes gave a quick hand order to his men and they threw themselves behind a second tent as quickly and quietly as possible. The mans approach may only have lasted a few moments but it seemed so much longer as they waited. Gaddes could hear him look around and stop by the barrel. He took a deep breath and decided to take the opportunity that had been opened up to him. The man had his back to them as he was knelling by the barrel, and Gaddes approached him as quietly as could, knife in hand. The man pulled himself back to his feet and bit his lip as he thought. He didn't even notice Gaddes before the knife was embedded in his back and through his heart. Gaddes' hand passed over his mouth to hold back the scream.

Gaddes held the man as he spasmed a moment and then gently laid him upon the ground. He looked down at the man sympathetically, and wiped the blood from his hand. He cursed himself as he remembered exactly why he retired from this 'profession'.

In the distance Gaddes heard the cold voice speak again though he didn't hear the words. In fact the man had been joined by a junior officer whom was offering his superior a report. The young man looked a little wary as he gave his report and although his commander listened carefully he didn't appear too happy at what he was saying.  
"… so they have already linked up with the forces from the main road to the castle?" His superior clarified and he nodded,  
"Yes General Dolár, and additional forces have since joined the fight from the direction of the castle," He added too which his superior's eyes narrowed,  
"What happened to the Melef' we sent that way?"

The young man shook his head,  
"We don't know sir. But if their people are attacking us from the same road…" He thought aloud before Dolár fiercely broke him off,  
"I 'm not a moron" He bit back, "Tell me is there anything that you do know?" The young man stuttered a little,  
"I… there isn't that much that we can know sir. The only thing that we can be sure of is that they don't appear to be interested in venturing too deep into the camp," Dolár thought for a moment, taking note of the return of his hooded subordinate.  
"What do you mean?" He asked angrily. The young man whom had hardly recuperated from Dolár last attack appeared to become ever more nervous,  
"Well their men and Melef's appear to be keeping their distance for the moment at least. A couple of times they have come quite close but they have always pulled back"  
"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He barked and the soldier gulped,  
"I just assumed…" He replied but Dolár was no longer paying him much notice,   
"Idiots assume" He commented before turning to the soldier whom had returned, "If they are leaving us alone it means…" Before he had even finished turning to him Dolár felt that there was a blade placed cosily to his stomach.

"Don't move" Came Gaddes' voice from beneath the hood. With a shake of his head he dislodged it and Dolár gave him an ironic sorta smile,  
"Well played" He turned his head, looking behind him just in time to see his other two men, including the young soldier hit the ground, an arrow silencing them.

Dolár looked Gaddes up and down his hands to his side, and raised an eyebrow,  
"So you kill my man? You must be an effective killer. I never even heard him whimper, and he wasn't exactly the type to take it quietly" He laughed, keeping his hollow eyes upon Gaddes,  
"We didn't start this war" Gaddes commented the memory of the man still on the edge of his mind,  
"Yes, but you are fighting are you not?" He laughed again and grinned, "Which makes you an accomplice. How many people have you killed today? Five, ten, maybe twenty? How many more will you kill?" Gaddes felt strange, but one thing he was sure of was that he couldn't take his eyes of Dolár's.  
"I will defend my homeland" Gaddes added, not entirely sure if he should encourage this.  
"For king and country. A shallow sentiment indeed" He waved his hand in front of Gaddes face as if to annoy him further. Gaddes turned a moment to call to the others,  
"Bring some rope…" It was a mistake to turn. A small knife appeared from Dolár's sleeve and Gaddes barely avoided it. Gaddes dropped his knife from the surprise, made to grab Dolár but failed. His companions raised their bows again but Gaddes waved them off. They needed him alive.

He grabbed his knife and gave chase. It was only a few seconds before the unpleasant realization of where Dolár was headed reached the pit of his stomach. With a jump he entered the cockpit of one of the open Melef's, giving a final little wave before he closed the cockpit up. Gaddes skidded to a halt, he couldn't use a Gymelef. He could do little more than watch as the massive machine awakened and rose to its full high,  
"Damn it"

He could only watch transfixed as Dolár lifted his leg. Gaddes could have run, but what good would it have done him? There was no way for him to stop that monster. Just before the foot fell there was a thunderous crash and two Melef's hit the ground Dolár's and another Fraid unit. In a moment the new unit had pitched Dolár to the ground and ripped the cockpits door open. Gaddes smiled,   
"Thanks" Though there was no way the unit's pilot could hear them. He wasn't too sure but he could have sworn he recognised the pilot's style, even from the little he saw. He knew a friend piloted it.

The Gates to the forest. It is said that if the someone ever managed to break its walls that the castle would crumble and that it would be swallowed by the earth itself. A bit dramatic, but most myths are. The castle was built on a truly unique natural phenomena, the ground the castle was built upon rose out of a cavern, like a pillar, at no point connecting to the land around it. This gave the impression the castle had a dry moat, but an immeasurable fall awaited anyone whom had the misfortune to fall. Such natural oddities have been spotted elsewhere in the world, however what made the gates to the forest unique was that before rising to the top, the pillar because incredible small, and then expanded again. This left the land precariously balanced.

When Von first suggested the site for the central point of Fanelia, both defensively and economically his advisors swore he was mad. Why? Because the pillar that upheld the site was so thin at its smallest point, too much additional weight on one side over the other would lead to the pillar buckling and falling. Even so he pressed forward and overcame this most grievous of obstacles. Von surmised that if counterweights where placed at eight points around the edge, they could balance the castle and hold the pillar as a perfect defensive position.

The castle took many years to build, but today it stands over the cross point of the four roads of Fanelia, and any army that wished to conquer the country would have to pass through it. An old man stood upon the battlements, looking out over the western road. Below him, the western bridge into the castle stood deserted, a couple of old wagons abandoned in the rush to seal the city. He wondered how the battle faired before a man who looked in his fifties came up behind him,  
"Poker?" He asked, to which the old man turned and nodded, "We have just completed entering the castle. What are your orders?" Poker frowned,  
"I guess we wait, we cant risk continuing until Onoír returns… and as far as I can tell we have just walked into the beginning of a battle" The man appeared to turn a little pale,  
"We'll then shouldn't we go now?" He asked but Poker shook his head,  
"No, we couldn't. Its almost nightfall, and we don't even know what the situation is yet. What if there was another army to the south? We would walk right into them"

No comment came from the soldier, and he stood as if waiting for orders. Finally Poker gave him some,  
"Get as many people indoors as you can, but just enough room to lie down" He told him, "I don't see us leaving before day break and there wont be that much room to go around"

He saluted before turning on his heel to carry out his orders. When Poker returned to the abandoned road he found it far less abandoned. They were still quite a distance away but he could easily make out the men's colours, those of Fanelia. He smiled,  
"This is going to be fun" He commented sarcastically and then coughed. He rubbed his hands together to warm them and abandoned the view. He stood upon the bridge into the castle only minutes later, just as the Fanelian solders arrived. They appeared a sorry lot, an army of exhausted men, but the first did salute to him as he approached,   
"Poker Sir" He greeted him, but Poker waved his hand away,   
"At ease" The man relaxed and waved to the guard controlling the castles gate. As the metal door was lifted he turned back to Poker, a question burning,  
"What are you doing here sir?" He asked. Poker smiled again,  
"Don't worry about that, where's the general?"

The soldier gave no complaint and bid Poker to follow,  
"This way" Poker was at first surprised that Onoír was not present at the head of the column; after all it was the right thing for its commander to do. As they passed deeper into the crowd of soldier, whom had started to file into the castle, he realised that Onoír was likely injured.

When the soldier came to a stop he did not see Onoír, but he did see someone he did not expect. Pashihuxika stood before him; her face was scarred with several deep cuts, her eyes dishevelled,   
"Lilly?" He asked hardly believing his eyes, "What are you?" She however did not see fit to offer an answer,  
"Later, first we must get Onoír back" Her voice was weak, it was only then however that Poker noticed the man lying behind her upon a board of wood, carried by four men. The man had a deep cut in his side, and he appeared to be sleeping but he was unmistakably Onoír.

Poker grudgingly agreed and did not encourage an answer again. It was a clear hour before they had entered the castle and gotten Onoír the medical attention he needed. He now lay in a tiny room, one of the few, Poker and Lilly by his side. He had awoken, and was more than just a little surprised by his company.  
"What the hell are you two doing here?"

There was a moment when Poker and Lilly' eyes met, before she took the floor, the first to recant her story. She took a deep breath, and told them of the cities defence, their continued gorilla attacks and of their betrayal. This part of the story both Onoír and Poker were already well aware of, as the Fanelian soldier who was set free had already informed them of it. However what they were not aware of was what was to come next,  
"We were captured, my brother Neigh and I. A disgrace I know" She muttered angrily, "Dolár, their general enjoyed to make spectacles of our… torture, you know for troop moral. It was just yesterday that they took him away" Onoír thoughts a moment,  
"Néigh?" He asked to clarify,  
"Yes, I don't know why but he was taken by someone whom was the superior of Dolár. On the night my brother was taken I heard the two of them arguing, something about the four, though I could not be sure" It was Poker' time to ask a question,  
"Did you recognise him?" He asked, and she shook her head unknowingly,  
"I'm not sure, but he was high ranking" She continued, "This morning they set up camp, ready to attack when about half their force was pulled back, leaving Dolár with the remainder"

"WHAT!" Onoír called out, "You mean to say there are more of them out there?" She nodded sadly, "I can only guess that this man saw something coming and wanted to keep some of their men out of Dolár's hands"  
"In the confusion…" She concluded, "I was able to break free and steal a Melef. It was there that I helped an officer and captured Dolár. I think, Gaddes was his name"

A short silence confirmed the end of her tale,  
"This is bad news indeed. If that was only half of their men…" Onoír commented, his head elsewhere,  
"Well it gets worse" Poker added, sure his story would add to the problems. Onoír turned his attention to Poker,  
"Yes, I'm sure they will. You were meant to get here days ago!" Onoír asked angrily. He was not happy at the late arrival of the civilians from Fanel, as it placed them in a particularly difficult position. Poker sighed,  
"We ran into some, complications" He said, "It would appear that this castle is not the impenetrable barrier we thought it to be"  
"You mean to tell me they have by-passed us?" Onoír asked calmly too which Poker nodded,  
"We were approaching the only village between the city and the castle, Suhl I believe was its name" He started, "What we found, however, was not very pleasant. The village had been burned to the ground. At first we were unaware of what had caused the devastation, but the ruins soon made it clear it was not an accident" He paused a moment to think before returning to the story,  
"We found evidence of a struggle, and then the bodies. It was like nothing I have seen in twenty years, women, children, not just men murdered, their bodies left to rot" He felt sickened just recounting the story.  
"Barbarians" Lilly commented angrily under her breath, "But it doesn't surprise me from what I have seen. These soldiers are not normal Fraid men, but something far worse"

"Anyway, as we finished burying the bodies we found that we were wrong in our assumption that their soldiers had left the area. There was a surprise attack, and though nobody died, there were a lot of men hurt" He continued, "After we got a hand of the situation it was decided to press on, and try to get here as soon as possible. However several more times we were forced to defend ourselves," Onoír's face had gone grave indeed when Poker finished,  
"We don't know how many of them there are, or how they got there, but all I do know is that that road is not safe… and no matter what we do here Fanel is potentially wide open"

Not a word passed lips as the gravity of the situation sunk in, then Onoír commented,  
"So we potentially face a three pronged attack, from the West, East and North"  
"It would appear so" Lilly added sadly, "The question is how long we have" Onoír however, just about cut her right off,  
"Before anything else, we need to get the civilians out of here" Onoír stated, but it was Poker whom raised the uneasy question that lay not only in his own, but Lilly's mind also,  
"Is this really the time to be worrying about civilians? Surely the castles defences…" This time he was cut off,  
"This is not some love-ey dub-ey decision! How the hell are we to defence this place with all those people here?" He told them, but he didn't wait for either to answer his question, "Poker, you will have to leave tonight. If this place should threaten to fall we can't worry about your people"

He got to his feet and gave a polite bow,  
"We shall depart via the southern bridge as soon as possible" Onoír nodded and as if it were the seal of approval Poker departed leaving the two generals alone.  
"I thought…" Onoír said sadly, "When Urthas fell we assumed you and your brother…" He smiled,  
"But we weren't" She returned it, "But Neigh…"

"Don't worry about him, he's a governor," He said in the hope of reassuring her, "They will not risk loosing such a powerful bargaining piece. For all we know he has already been taken to the sisters in Erráre" She sighed,  
"I hope so" Then she got to her feet,  
"I'd better get out there" She commented, which was true enough. With the threat they were under there was little time to waste. Onoír pulled himself off his pillow,   
"I'll come with you," He stated but promptly fell back down,  
"You are in no condition to be going," She told him before adding with a laugh, "Besides what good would you do us?" He agreed,  
"I guess I wouldn't be too much help"

With that said she left and didn't look back. The moment she cleared the threshold of the doorway her smile vanished to be replaced by respectfully stony features. The first thing she noticed was that the sun had now completely vanished, to be replaced by the moon, the cold however had not seen fit to leave them. She surmised her first duty would be to ensure the safe evacuation of the civilians, however as she jogged towards what looked like the castles central hall she was considering the mammoth task of defending the place. She had failed to defend Urthas but this time should was adamant that she would not fail.

The castles hall was quite an understated building, only as large as it really needed to be. This meant that in comparison to some of the other buildings it was relatively small, in contrast to most castles, when the hall would be the largest building of all. She noted that this could be a good feature for the defence of the building, as it would not be initially clear that this was their centre. The doors to the hall were already open, the loud voices of instruction passing through, it was Pokers what rang the loudest.   
"…with care. It is imperative that we leave this castle as soon as possible. Gather your belongings and bring them here, be quick or you may be left behind" The murmurs of discontent were clear in the crowd,  
"Why!" One man called out, before another added,  
"Yeah. You said we would at least be able to rest here for the night!" The final shouted,  
"Are you insane! There are soldiers here, how could you think it would be safer on that road at night!" Von's other advisors were standing shoulder to shoulder with Poker but they were angrily muttering into his ear at the same time. Finally he yelled out,  
"This castle is no longer safe! Do you think we would leave unless it was essential? I may be old, but I'm not senile. We leave in half an hour" These final words rang hollow in the hall before he turned and exited straight through the crowd. If any of the crowd's misgivings were still with them, they failed to voice them.

Poker directed her to come with him, and they left the hall,  
"And I thought the battlefield was harsh" She joked, but his smile was faint,  
"They are tired, and stubborn but they will do what I say" He told her, as other voices started to order the crowd, "I just wish we could remain," She agreed with a nod,  
"But we both know that will not be possible"  
"I passed on a order to the castles men, they should be assembled by the Eastern gate" Poker informed her, and she silently thanked him before moving off in that direction. She was not sure how much time they would have but she was sure that they were not only dealing with the remains of Fraid's forces, but of those of Asturia as well. There was no other logical explanation for why the bulk of their men retreated. This was a strong castle, but not that strong…

She forced these gloomy thoughts from her mind as she approached the castles only real defence. Her soldiers. The castle was guarded by a full garrison of men, several hundred of them and many Gymelef's however most were already involved in the fight earlier that day, and were far from there best. As she approached they seemed to understand that she was now there commanding officer, and straightened up. She made a motion that indicated that they could relax a little.  
"I know you are cold and tired and that the last thing you want to do is be out here, hell even I would like to be in the warmth" She told them, "Unfortunately we don't have a choice in the matter. Why? Soon enough there will be an army, or even two here with the intention of levelling this castle"

It was clear that the men were not really aware of what was going on, only that they had failed to finish the job that morning.  
"We are not sure when, but yes, we expect both Asturia's and Fraid's armies to attack the castle on mass, and if we want any hope of beating them, we must be ready. I want you to split into two squads, half of you will sleep now, while the rest are on guard then switch in…" When she was explaining this she did not expect interruption, but one came from a young soldier upon the battlements. He was panicked,  
"THERE IS SOMETHING ON THE HORIZON!" He called out, and every head instinctively turned in his direction. Her heart missed a beat; she expected them soon but not this early,   
"Stay here" She ordered the men, before latching her hand onto one of the many ladders which lead onto the walls. When she reached its peak it was clear enough that it was the case. The road was blackened so they could not see it, however on the roads horizon it was blazing orange and red, the colour of flame. There was no doubt that it was the Asturian army. She turned her back on the monstrous sight and yelled down to the soldiers,  
"Get your gear! It begins tonight!"

The minutes passed as she watched the approaching enemy force with a deep-rooted feeling of gloom. She was still unsure to weather they could possibly win this battle but she was sure they were going to put up one hell of a fight. As their force approached she co-ordinated the troops into defensive positions, however it was not long before she was forced to place the first line of defence onto the field. She stood upon the Eastern wall, directly above the gate, and watched dozens of men orderly exit the castle and stand in three rows facing the oncoming enemies.

She turned, the loud creaking of opening doors catching her attention. She smiled at the first good thing to happy that evening, the southern gate was open, and the civilians were now, slowly making their way out of the castle.  
"How long now?" A voice asked, she turned to see Gaddes standing behind her,  
"Not long" She warned, "Not long at all" She sighed and looked around her, all along the walls there were men, manning ballistae, holding a bow or just waiting for the inevitable.  
"I didn't get a chance to thank you" Gaddes thanked, "You know, for this morning. I guess this isn't the best time though"  
"Its Ok" She said, "You ready?" He nodded in reply,  
"I've fought in my fair share of battles, but I don't know if anyone is truly ready" She smiled,  
"So true"

Stepping forward she leaned over the battlements, the enemy had stopped several hundred meters from the walls, she was pretty still sure that they had not seen their men waiting upon the bridge.   
"Deciding how to play this are we," She murmured, "You'd best not underestimate us" The continued waiting was excruciating, every minute seemed like so much longer. She shivered in the cold, and then she saw it, the first move. At first she thought it was her imagination, the single light moving, but soon more joined it and it was clear that a large detachment of soldiers was approaching. She pulled out her sword, and waited for the perfect moment,  
"You wish you could be down there don't you?" Gaddes asked and she nodded, "Of course, but I'm no good with a bow. FIRE."

Her order echoed throughout the castles walls and beyond, just as the approaching enemies broke into a charge. The first line of Fanelian soldiers raised their bows, pulled back their strings and let them fly. What appeared like a line of men collapsed, others jumping over the new obstacles. The first line of Fanelian's crouched down and the second line aimed, pulled back, and fired their payload causing even more men to fall to the ground. It was after the second row crouched and the third prepared to fire that they realised something much bigger was approaching. The giant ran through the darkness, and then with one swift jump it over-ed all of the charging men. The archers panicked, the incredibly huge metal frame of a Gymelef looming over them.

As they fled back through the partially opened castle gate Pashihuxika yelled orders,  
"FIRE" This time the order was directed at the ballistae stationed across the walls, their target all too clear. As the ballista's fired upon the giant it turned to them and she saw its face clearly at last,  
"Scherazade!" She exclaimed, Gaddes's expressions confirming that it was in fact the Gymelef which was personally owned and operated by the legendary Alan Shazar. The pilot seemed to call over to them over the noise of battle, the enemy soldiers trying their best to gain access via the Gate.  
"Fanelian traitors, surrender your positions now, and your lives will be spared. Fail to do so, and I shall personally see to it you pay for your kings crimes!

The beast of a machine stepped onto the Eastern Bridge and extended its hand. Lilly and Gaddes jumped away just in time to avoid being crushed by the machines hand. Retracting it Scherazade ripped a large chunk out of the wall, several ballistae falling with the debris. Lilly looked back from were she landed, her feet barely inches from the ruin that used to be the top of the gate house,  
"Are you Ok!" Gaddes asked, offering his hand. She looked up at him for only a moment before taking it, and then in another she was gone. She had grab the sides of the ladder onto the walls, and without placing her feet on a step slid right the way down. Upon clearing it she looked at her smoking gloves a second before calling out to the men in charge of the gate,  
"Jettison the bridge!" She ordered,   
"But if we do that…" He protested,  
"If you don't that beast is going to get in here! Do it now!"

He didn't argue again, bolting at the gatehouse. Gaddes whom had just joined her from the walls did likewise but took the opposite side of the gate. They each lifted a wooden board next to the lever which controlled the gate itself. Underneath there was another lever, Gaddes grabbed it and looked over to the other man,  
"On three" He yelled before, "One. Two. Three"

Before they could pull it there was a tremendous crash, and a large segment of the main gate was thrown into the castle, as if it were no stronger than a twig. Scherazade's face peered through the hole as it ripped the rest of the wood and gnarled metal away. Gaddes looked up indignity before adding,  
"You had best run" And then with a sudden pull he brought the lever up. The other man did likewise and then it started. There was an almighty bang and smoke filled the air. The squeal of dozens of men's screams was only drowned out by the continuing collapse of the bridge into the caesium below.

As the dust cleared Gaddes found that the bridge had indeed collapse, but they had a wholly new problem on their hands. Getting back to its feet just inside the gate was Scherazade.  
"MELEF'S" Came Lilly's voice, "EVERYONE ELSE, GET OUT OF HERE!" They didn't need telling twice, almost everyone running for their lives in every direction. She couldn't blame their eagerness; she may have been tempted to do the same. It was only a moment before Scherazade was back on its feet, and another before three Fanelian Gymelef's broke onto the scene. She waved one to a complete stop,   
"Get out!" She ordered; the pilot followed it obediently, though his face told another story. She entered it without much trouble, strapped herself in and with a creak of her neck,  
"Lets get on with this" With a nod she moved out. Moments later she noticed another Melef by her left flank,  
"You, why aren't you with the others?" She demanded but she heard a laugh from the other unit,  
"Lady, I don't take orders from you" The voice returned, it was Sanjiyan, "Besides you look like you could use some backup yourself" She didn't know him but replied calmly enough,  
"Then what the hell are you doing here?" She asked again, but there was no reply this time. Scherazade had already disposed of the other Melef'. She neglected to keep her eyes firmly on their target, and Scherazade was quick to capitalise on it. It charged at her, its sword drawn leaving her no option but to jump from its path. She cursed under her breath and pulled herself out of the dirt. As she turned the monsters great hand reached for her, leaving her just the moment she needed to grab it and hold it in place.

Sharazads pilot pushed harder but still she blocked it. Looking up at it through the cage of the cockpit she only then realised the size of the unit. She knew special unit Melef's were larger than the average models but she never realised just how much more. It towered over her, another half over her height. With the continued pressure she could feel her unit being pushed back along the road, before her back was finally pushed into a building. She was feeling the strain before raising her leg she kicked it backwards into the courtyard. She pulled herself up, some of the wall falling around her,  
"How dare you!" She heard the voice but it took another second for it's meaning to register with her. A lone Gymelef had run into the courtyard, obviously unable to control himself. Others soon joined him, which surrounded the massive Gymelef.  
"Get back!" She yelled out to them but it was soon too late for them to.

The first Melef to change, keen for first blood pulled its sword and brought it down upon Scherazade. At first it failed to do anything, but then just as the blade came down upon it, it took its two handed blade into a single hand and with the other grabbed the sword that attacked it. The disbelief was tangible and before the soldier could retreat Scherazade tightened its grip on the sword and it shattered in its hand. Then forming a fist it grabbed the Melef.   
"Let go of him!" Another yelled before charging and a faint snigger emerged from Scherazade's cockpit. Raising the first off the ground he move it forming a shield against his friends. The Fanelian swords cut deep into the steel of their comrade before jamming in the metal frame. They frantically tried to retract them as Scherazade dropped it and took his own sword back into both hands. With one swing he tore the three Melef's apart.

It only took several more minutes for it to completely eradicate the rest of the units as Lilly watched powerlessly. Her swords grip tightening in her hand she made to approach the beast and it turned to meet her,  
"Why!" She called out it its pilot, "Why are you doing this?" An untimely hiss greeted them from the inside of the unit,  
"You dare ask us that! Ask me!" He yelled, "He was the greatest of all Asturian'!" He left his sentence unfinished as he charged her. She was not too sure how, but she managed to block the sword as it approached her, and just as well, as it would have sliced her in two.  
"He was the greatest of us, and your nation is responsible for his death!" The sword came ever closer, even threatening to make contact with her cage, "He was my mentor" This comment was followed with a confused few seconds when Sanjiyan literally jumped Scherazade leaving them both in the dirt. Finally she knew who the pilot was, blinded by hate she was not taking on any ordinary pilot. She was awoken by a huge crash, as Sanjiyan somehow managed to throw the Melef through a building to the side of the courtyard. She came up beside him,  
"Who the hell is this guy?" He asked gasping for breath. She watched the dust cloud that used to be a house,  
"Areon. Protégé of Alan Shazar, and something of a prodigy himself" She told him, "Youngest ever soldier in the Asturian army and considered one of the finest Melef pilots this side of Cesario" Sanjiyan snorted,  
"Great. Just great"

She wasn't sure but she thought she could see moment in the cloud. She turned to a group of solders passing,  
"Protect the civilians, once they are clear get everyone on the Levi-ship" She told them quickly, "Got it?" They nodded, but she didn't stay with them long enough to see. She was watching the cloud again,  
"We just need to hold it off until they get them out of here" She told him and this time he didn't have a snide comment to return,  
"I will follow your orders this once" He told her, "But don't get used to it"

They waited, their hearts racing, waiting for the dust to clear. The seconds bleed on, before without warning a massive piece of debris smashed into Lilly's unit. She was thrown back, and Sanjiyan raised his sword just as Scherazade threw itself at him through the wall of dust. He blocked the heavy blade, but it could feel his own suffer under the strain. In the space of only a few seconds Scherazade pulled itself back, and raising its sword again it launched into a veritable series of attacks on Sanjiyan' unit.

He blocked the sword each time it came at him but he knew he couldn't hope to hold the massive beast of a Gymelef for long. With each strike it seemed that his sword was beginning to chip. As the last of the series of attacks came at him, Sanjiyan took the blunt side of his sword in his second hand, holding it over his head like a shield to the blade.

When the two blades met there was a tremendous crash of steel. Sparks flew, confusing the visual more, but it soon because clear to Sanjiyan that his sword did not offer the strength he required. The sword split in two, shards flying in all directions; furthermore, Scherazade's sword continued its approach. A lesser man would not have been able to move at the speed Sanjiyan did, not that it offered him much. He threw himself to the side, but the sword still came down with such force that it went clean through his Gymelef's shoulder. Moments later he lay on the ground, his arm cleanly severed from his Melef. He got his face off the road in time to turn and face the sword, which had removed his arm.  
"Who are you?" He asked, "You are no ordinary pilot" It may have been a compliment of sorts, but Sanjiyan didn't take it as such,  
"And what does that matter to you?" Sanjiyan told him angrily, "Its not like you are either" The laugh which came from the inside of Scherazade came out several times louder than it was originally, the metal frame amplifying the sound.  
"Maybe I am," He added, "But I expected more of a fight from the legendary Fanelian's," He laughed again, "Your pitiful little country has put up no resistance at all"

"Well maybe if you didn't launch a cowardly attack, in the middle of the night, with your friends on your heels" Sanjiyan told him spiteful, "I'm no Fanelian, I'm Zaibach born, and I know what it is like to fight a hopeless war. Believe me, these people are ready for it and with every ounce of their energy they will fight you. You'll never make it to the Royal Palac…"  
"Shut up! It was this country that provoked the rage of the Sea Dragon Jichia. Your cowardly assassins in the night. You killed my master, refused to surrender the guilty party, set fire to Norte"

"What?" Sanjiyan exclaimed, "What do you mean Norte" Norte was the capitol of the alliance, the city where the Hall of Kings, the council of representatives met, the very symbol of the alliances break from the past. When Areon' voice returned it was far colder than it had ever been,  
"You don't even have the gall to own up for your own crimes? Well I guess I'll humour you" He told Sanjiyan, "It was only last week that agents of Fanelia set fire to the ancient city, the council buildings, the homes, everything. Within a few short hours the entire city was razed to the ground, and the council of representatives murdered" Sanjiyan didn't reply, this was all news to him, and bad news at that, "Oh but that's not the last of it. Your people have been busy, real busy. Attacks on those loyal all over the alliance, the assassination of Kaja, fires set in other nations capitols. Caderle. Palas. Egzardia. Your nation shall pay for its crimes with the blood of those whom' loyalty is to it, and not to the alliance"

The sword was pulled back ready to strike the final blow and Sanjiyan knew he would not be able to avoid it. He remained still. However before the blade was brought down on him, another pierced through the chest casing of Scherazade. He saw the blade poking through and Scherazade stopped moving. Lilly' Gymelef quickly came around to him, and took his remaining arm,  
"Come on, we have to get out of here" Sanjiyan got to his feet,  
"But what about the evacuation?" He asked,  
"The civilians are already away," She told him, "And they're collapsing the bridge. Now!"

"Wrong place" A voice came from Scherazade, "Do you know nothing about Asturian armour?" He joked as he placed his hand behind his back and pulled her sword out of his unit. She lifted Sanjiyan's old sword off the ground, removing his disembodied hand from the blade. Scherazade sheathed his own blade, and offered Lilly' own back to her,  
"You put up a valiant fight" He told them, "Go" She took the sword, and without taking her eyes off him they made their way but he called out to them,  
"This is over for now but we will meet again in Fanel" He told them, "I look forward to it" Then without another glance back they crossed the city, passed burning buildings and boarded the few Levi-Ships that remained in the port.

When she saw the castle and its city from above, its buildings aflame, she could not help but cry. Of course, nobody saw her tears, but the memories of what had happened to her own home were still with her. Fanel was going to be the next city to burn.

………

There was a quick shallow breathing, his eyes were darting from side to side seeing what he could through the metal bars which disrupted his view from the Gymelef' cockpit. His back was to a building, and though his breathing was shallow it was not from fear, it was more like he was trying to mask the sound. He stood in what appeared to be an alleyway, and then the reason he ducked into the alley became clear, another Melef walked past the alleys opening. His heart missed a beat,  
"…They have already come this far" He exclaimed, and once the man had passed he continued to watch the opening as if expecting someone else to pass by it. A moment later he came to the conclusion that the other Melef was alone.

He stood in a cross junction, roads between building heading in all directions of the compass. Abandoning his view he silently jogged off parallel to the other Gymelef's path, as he passed through the next cross-junction he again saw his enemy. He quickened his pace, and then when the next cross-junction came he turned north, closing the gap between himself at his enemy. He finally came to a stop at the edge of the opening and pulled his sword from his sheath. He raised it so he could reflect what lay beyond the opening, and there was the on-coming Melef. He waited, and then just before he passed the opening he jumped out of the alleyway and kicked the surprised Melef to the ground. It pulled itself up, holding its weight on its hands before all movement was ceased with a horizontally placed sword to the neck.

"Where are the rest of them?" He asked the downed pilot, but when no answer came he added, "Now!"  
"If you are going to end it, do so! I will not betray my comrades, not to you, not to anyone" Was the answer that came, in reply the sword made a pass at the unit's cockpit, but it was stopped before it touched the metal. The triumphant pilot laughed,  
"Fall down!" He laughed, "I killed you"

As if following the order the Gymelef fell on its back, and the cockpit opened, the pilot immerging,  
"Come on, where are they!" The pilot asked again, but the pilot whom had just abandoned his unit refused to answer,  
"Lord Von, you just killed me. How am I to answer your question?"  
"Typical" Von laughed, retracting his Melef sword.

Suddenly Von became aware of the loud footsteps of a fast approaching Melef. He sheathed his sword and ducked back into the alley just as the other Melef came running around the corner. Von didn't look, but he could still hear what was happening around the corner of the building he was now ducking behind. There was a shuffling for a few moments before the pilot of the new Melef asked,   
"What happened? Where did he go?" His voice was anxious, almost scared. The 'dead' pilot sarcastically returned,  
"The dead do not speak"

The pilot cursed and then there was nothing. A couple of seconds passed before Von decided to retreat further down the alley. It was a good move to make, as just as he had turned the corner at the cross-junction the Melef came into the alley. Von sighed and looked to his arm. The arm was different than the other Melef's, as it appeared to have a ballista mounted on it.  
"I guess now is as good a time as any to test this" He commented to himself quietly before loading what appeared to be a small blunt piece of wood onto it. At the head of the wood, however, was what appeared to be a filled sack. He placed it carefully into the arm, and then ever so slowly manoeuvred the arm around the corner and into the direct line of sight of the other Melef. He waited a moment, aimed, and then fired it.

There was a surprised yelp from the man before what sounded like an extremely unpleasant splash as the bag tore open on impact. Dropping his arm, Von rounded the corner and smiled at the sight. The other Melef was covered, from head to foot in manure, and was frantically battering it off!  
"Your dead" Von called out to the pilot before taking off down the southern road. He thought he could faintly hear the man yell back at him, but he felt it was probably better that he didn't hear what he called him. He continued down the road for a few minutes before reminding himself,   
"Two down, one to go"

He had no idea where his third target was but spent the time thinking the morning over in his head. Since Onoír left for The Gates, he had taken over his job of training the new recruits personally. The pervious night he had selected three recruits at random to see how they had improved since training had started. It was the job of the three of them to hunt Von down, and 'kill' him. Their battlefield? The entire third level of the city of Fanel. Of course it was all an exercise and there was no real danger to the city or the pilots. He had spent the first hour of the match keeping an eye on the men and spooking them, only recently getting serous with them. Their biggest problem was they were over confident, nothing more, and nothing less. Even if there is only one enemy… especially if there is only one enemy you have to treat him like a wild animal, and be ready for anything.

Before he knew it he came out at the end of the alleyway, and right into a stone courtyard. Ahead of him was the majestic chapel, which stood at the edge of the cities walls. He gulped as he looked up at the structure. It had been over a year since he had last looked upon the building from so close, and it didn't sit well with him. The building, and what lay beneath had been on his mind a lot recently… and the feeling was tangible.  
"Will I look upon you again soon… sleeping Dragon?" He muttered and then he became aware of a sword to the side of his Melef's neck,  
"I do believe you are dead Lord Von," The pilot mentioned, and Von nodded while turning to him,  
"I do believe you I am" He smiled, "Pity, I was just starting to enjoy it," He laughed and opening his cockpit he beaconed the other Melef' pilot to do the same. He took the hand of the pilot,  
"Good work, now come on back to the barracks to gloat"

Von spent almost the entire day with the recruits, continuing their training. It was in the early evening that he finally began to make his way back to the castle, alone. He climbed the steps out of the city and into the castles grounds, as the darkened sky seemed ominous. It was quite late; the sun had long since vanished under the horizon even in this season of longer days. He passed the fountain without a second glace and entered the heated walls of the castle.

Just as he entered the castle he crossed into the great banquet hall. It was in this same hall that he had entertained many guests on various occasions. Now however, the tables were back against the walls, only a few candles lit for those whom decided to travel through it. Without its pomp, its pageantry the hall just seemed empty. Directly opposite the doors Von came through there was another set of large Oak doors, and it was these that he passed through next. He pushed them open like he had a hundred times before and walked right into the throne room, his throne room.

He walked down the scarlet carpet, the statues he had seen a hundred times before dwarfing him on either side. At the end of the long rectangular room he climbed the few steps to his throne and took it unceremoniously. He was tired, and his mind was clouded.

The Fanelian royal throne room was built up of three sections. In the centre of the room lay a pathway, huge statues of the countries old kings and heroes on either side. To the end of this pathway was the king's throne, his queens beside him. On each side of this central segment of the room there was a raised area looking over the pathway and the throne. Long, narrow benches filled these sections, set out for the Kings advisors, the court, and guests of the crown. It was, however rare for the Kings court to be called into session, only in the gravest of circumstances, or for national events. Usually the seats remained empty, Von alone in the room he had designed.

Von was never a fan of 'elaborate' design for places he would use, but this throne room was the one exception. The room was not his, nor would it ever be, it belonged to his position and that position demanded such a display of power. He may have designed the room, but he hated it just as much.

Standing tall on the left hand-side wall, from his throne stood the largest portrait in the castle. He looked over to it, and his mother and father starred back at him. To see this painting would usually bring at least some peace to his heart, but it hadn't recently. He sighed. The painting was not the original, which had been destroyed in the fires which engulfed the old Fanel, but a re-imagining of the original. It was recreated from the memories of those who had known the past King and Queen, including his own.

"Difficult times lay ahead, father" He spoke, his eyes on the paint of his father, "What would you do?" Of course no reply came, but Von did not expect one,  
"They are coming. The days of small wars… they are nothing but a distant memory now. That cursed war with Zaibach was the point of no return, and no matter how hard we try to go back to the relative security of those days we cant. We are here, and because of my own self-righteousness Fanelia will be torn asunder all over again"

"How would you have handled these times father? How would you have dealt with this alliance… of course you would have probable be running it single-handedly by now, isn't that right"  
"Any advice?" He asked with an ironic snigger, "No? Of course not, you're a piece of cloth aren't you"  
"What will be, will be" Came a familiar voice from the end of the hall. It spooked Von a moment until it registered that the voice was that of Merle. He glanced down the hall and gave her a faint smile and she came down the carpet,  
"That's what he would say. What will be, will be," She repeated but this time his smile vanished,  
"That wont protect this city" Von retorted, and she nodded,  
"Of course it won't, but neither will you're worrying or talking to a portrait of your father" She took the queens throne to his left but never took her eyes off him,  
"I guess it is a little defeatist of me" He commented,  
"A little?" She joked, and took his hand in hers,  
"This is not going to do you any good," She told him, "You are tired, you should sleep"

He nodded,  
"I suppose," He admitted and with a final glance to his father and mother he got to his feet and ruffled Merles hair,  
"Thanks" He said with a smile, "I appreciate it" She just smiled and ushered him on,  
"Goodnight Von"

Returning to his room he tried to clear his mind entirely of any unpleasant thoughts. It had been over a month since Alan's death and since then he had been anything but himself. The weight that lay upon his mind was indeed heavy, but every piece of news, or lack there of caused him to worry more. It had been weeks since Sadako and Nimura left, and not a word. Any news they did get seemed to get worse and worse. Whispers of betrayal and plots, which he couldn't even begin to fathom.

When he entered his room he found the candles, which lit the small room were already alight to welcome him. This was as it normally would be, but he had never wondered how they were lit. He smiled, imagining someone whose job was to cross the castle replacing and lighting candles. He would normally read by a candle before he sleeping but even if he tried he doubted he would have much success anyway.

Removing his coat he placed it over the chair, which sat by the window, and then gently blew out the candle, which stood just above his desk. He then slowly removed his clothes and placed them upon the chair along with his coat. Finally he pulled over the covers and entered the bed, before pulling them back over himself. He shivered a moment, as the cool sheets covered him but then warmed. As he lay he cleared his mind as well as he could, and then in time his eyes drooped and he feel into a sleep.

When Von opened his eyes he found himself standing on the green grass of his own gardens, outside the castle. The grass was still covered in the dew of the early morning. He wasn't too sure how, but he knew this was a dream, or a vision or something like that. His eyes crossed the skyline of Fanel, which lay below him and he let out a gasp. Glittering in the morning sunlight the city lay, mainly in ruins. Buildings where charred, the walls ripped asunder, and streets covered in debris. The turrets lay in ruins and the chapel was ripped in two.

He turned his eyes from the sight, a deep sinking feeling taking him. His eyes fell on the graveyard next to the gardens, and what appeared to be a precession near its entrance. He squinted, but couldn't make out any of the many figures. Slowly, almost without his orders his legs carried him down the hill towards the gates to the graveyard. A million thoughts were crossing his mind, none of them pleasant, but still he approached. He didn't know what it was that drew him to the precession, instinct, a morbid wish to know, fate, he just couldn't tell. Finally he crossed the threshold of the gates and entered the graveyard, but nobody paid him any attention.

As if they were in fact waiting for him, some form of alien funeral began. He heard the voices but could not see their faces,   
"The life of a fighter is not a life without peril. We may delay death, but we must never forget that death is forever on our door. It is times like now that we are all reminded of this, our duty to be ready to lay down our lives for the future of our home and families" Following this speech every person in the crowd chanted in unison,  
"Nós vivere causá ille futurús, nós futurús causá illic vivere"

Von's heart rate began to increase, and he pushed into the crowd in an attempt to reach its front. He couldn't force them; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to affect them. He looked around him, and his heart rate increasing still further he started jogged around the crowd,  
"We are one, and have had parts of us torn away. But now we have healed" Came a second voice before again the crowd reiterated,  
"Nós vivere causá ille futurús, nós futurús causá illic vivere"

As he rushed past the crowd it seemed as if they just kept on going, never coming to an end. The first voice spoke again,  
"The end is not the end, but a new beginning. We have lost…. Yes, but for all the futures to come we shall be accompanied by all we have lost" With a leap of joy in his heart Von finally came to the end of the crowd, the grave and those two figures whom flanked it all became visible to him. His eyes crossed the crowd, many faces he knew, but many more than he did not. Merle was there, Sanjiyan, Poker, Lilly, Eric, Lore, and many others from the castle. They all looked exhausted, so tired. Then he saw… her. At first he didn't see her, Sadako, but she stood in the dead centre of the crowd, Merles arm around her. Her eyes were red, and she was crying.

Slowly he turned his head to the grave, and those performing the ceremony. The headstone read, 'He fought for the future. He died in her arms" He could barely bring himself to look down to the name but there it was engraved. His heart sank, and he suddenly felt sick,   
'Nimura Kosime"

His eyes turned to those performing the ceremony. To the graves left was a large man, his clothes and stature spoke volumes of his position, but his face was scarred, and his eyes were cold. His brown hair was cut short, but still unruly. Von almost gasped,  
"Dawn?" He asked, his heart racing, "But your…" Just as he spoke Dawn continued the ceremony,  
"Goodbye, my son"

The second man spoke, and Von turned to face himself. This Von looked extremely tired, his hair and bread whitening, his body weak, his eyes so old.  
"Goodbye, my son" He heard himself add before turning his head and speaking right to his younger self,   
"There is nothing you can do to prevent this" As if that was the final line Von found himself falling, like he fell through the very ground before coming to a stop somewhere entirely different.

He found himself in a new, grand room, one even grander than the throne room he left behind in Fanel. The walls were decorated with weapons, and massive canvases of past wars and victories. To one end there was a huge stone throne, to the other a large oak door dwarfed the rest of the room. All around the hall there were tall slits in the walls which let light stream into the room. Behind the throne a massive red flag hung, covering the entire wall, marked with the symbol of the Psi , a dark black against the red. The flag of Fraid.

It took a moment but Von realised that this was the Fraid royal throne room. Which meant that… Just as he thought, the room's owner came into view. He stepped out from behind the huge flag, and admired one of the paintings for a moment before removing his sword. It was a long sword in his hands, elaborately decorated, with two ornamental snakes circling the bottom of the blade, entwined around each other. The man himself stood six foot from the ground, with long blond hair. He wore a long black coat that stretched down to his ankles. On the 3rd finger of his right hand was placed a small oval ring, with the symbol of a sword, entwined with two snakes… like his blade. It was Chid duke de Fraid.

He continued to admire the painting, when there was a loud clash at the opposite end of the hall, as the large door was thrown open. In stepped two whom Von would recognise anytime, Nimura, and his daughter, Sadako. He followed the scene as it continued in front of him,  
"Tell me children, are you much for art?" Chid asked, "I ask because I keep on hearing that this generation just doesn't appreciate the true artistic endeavours of this world. Would you agree?"  
"Are you Chid Duke de Fraid?" Nimura asked, his clothes looked filthy, he looked tired. His sword was drawn and already dyed red.  
"You see, this paint I am particularly fond of. You see how he uses the brush strokes to highlight the…" But Nimura cut him off.  
"Are you Chid Duke de Fraid?" Nimura called out again angrier. Chid sighed and turned to face him,  
"Now that was rude young man. Please do not interrupt your elders" Child told him, "Yes I am he"

"Then you will pay for your crimes" Sadako added, her clothes were also covered in dirt, even ripped in places. Her hair was a complete mess, and she too appeared exhausted. Chid laughed,  
"If it is glory you want boy you will have to do better. Face me if you will" Chid yelled. Nimura spat some blood onto the white marble floor, staining it.

"It is not glory that I seek" Nimura told him calmly, "But your end…. Chid" Chid laughed,  
"I have been trained by the best in Gaea, by Alan Shazar, Von Fanel, and yes your father, Dawn Kosime. Do you really believe you can defeat me? With only a little girl backing you up!"  
Sadako grasped her sword tighter and run at Chid. He turned effortlessly to her.  
"Sadako NO!" Nimura yelled, but it was too late. Chid parried Sadako's attacks. Forcing her sword into the ground and he held it in place with his foot. Lifting his own he thrust it into her shoulder. Sadako screamed in pain as he lifted the sword upwards, lifting her off the ground. Chid shook his head,  
"Silly Girl"

Von was about to run to her aid when the scene seemed to dye a grey colour its characters freezing in place,  
"Sad isn't it?" Came a voice from beside him, "They know they cannot defeat him and yet they still continue to try" Von turned to find Hitomi standing next to him. She didn't look a day older than she did the day she left Gaea. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, before he could stop himself he embraced her in a hug. She did not stop him, but she did not return the gesture. Finally he let her go, his eyes weakened,   
"I can't believe…" He started but she stopped him,  
"Then don't," She told him forcefully, "I am not the person you see me as"

Von stepped back,  
"What?" He stuttered, "But you…"   
"It doesn't matter what I look like, I am not her"  
"Then who are you?" He asked, "What are you?" She shook her head,   
"You will never be given those answers. I am here to tell you one thing, and one thing only, you can make this future cease to be. This one and the future of Fanel you also witnessed"  
"WHAT?" He asked her, "How?"

"Simple" She replied and then a small smile formed on her lips, "Die…"  
Then as quickly as it came the vision faded, all the while Von yelling back,  
"What do you mean?"

He opened his eyes back in his bedroom. He lay on his side peering into the darkness. He was shivering, and he gulped as he remembered her last word, "Die". It did not sit easy with him. Behind him his door opened, and he sensed someone enter the room. Her shallow breathing was clear in the now quiet room.  
"Von?" Merle asked, "Are you alright?" He did not answer but she chose to slowly approach the bed. Her voice was scared, but still he did not answer her question,  
"I heard you shouting" She asked again, "Are you alright?"

Still no answer came and he felt her lay down on the bed beside him.  
"Please answer me," She asked again, but this time he did answer,  
"A bad dream, nothing more" He lied quietly. He couldn't possibly have seen it but he sensed that she smiled,   
"That's good" He felt her wrap her arms around him, and take his hands in hers, placing her body up to his. She quietly whispered into his ear,  
"Could I stay with you tonight?" She asked, and after only a moment he replied,  
"Yes" She lay her head down on the pillow and relaxed her arms around him. It was not long before they both slept, and the rest of Von's night was dreamless.

………

It had been almost a week since Nimura had been hurt. He would awaken every now and again, but most of the time he was still out of it. His fever had gone down and his wound was healing. Sadako was quite optimistic about the whole thing; because she knew he was getting better and that soon he would be back to normal. She spent her days talking with Géaroid, when he wasn't off doing whatever it is that he does when he is away from them. She felt she had learned so much about Gaea from their conversations, and it was on this morning that Géaroid pulled out his map.

It was high moon, and they sat out in the sunlight. Géaroid placed the map of the alliance, and the surrounding countries down in front of her, and gave her a look, which said 'Pop quiz'. She looked down at the worn map, and knew she was not in for a good time.

He took a deep breath and pointed to the Eastern Ocean,  
"The alliance starts here, at the Eastern Ocean and" He moved his finger westwards, "past Asturia, Fanelia, Fraid and Erráre you come to its western most border with Entóntria" He then lifted his finger and placed it on the expanse of water which sat south of Zaibach,  
"Then from Zaibach in the south past" He said now moving his finger north, "Fanelia, Cesario, Basram, Deadalus until you come to the Northern Sea" Sadako nodded, it seemed simple enough,  
"Now if you look you can see Fraid, Zaibach and Asturia are the largest nations in the alliance, in that order. Fraid to the West, Zaibach to the south and Asturia to the East. The rest of the alliances countries are sandwiched in the centre or north, Fanelia among them"

Géaroid dropped his finger on a small territory to the West of Fraid,  
"What is special about this kingdom?" He asked and she thought for a moment before answering,  
"That's Erráre isn't it?" She asked, "There was a war between them and the alliance, and since then Fraid has claimed their land" Géaroid nodded and she smiled,  
"Yes!" She cheered, "I got it right!" She expected Géaroid to try giving her another question or two but instead he folded up the map and placed it into his bag. She waited a second and then she finally decided to ask a question that had been bothering her for days now,  
"Géaroid?" She asked, he looked over to her, "Have you ever been in Caderle?" Géaroid took a deep breath, and then asked,  
"What makes you ask?" She shrugged her shoulder,  
"I was just wondering if you have been there. We were just there and I was wondering"

Géaroid nodded,  
"I have been there, but what where you doing in that city?" She looked to her feet,  
"You know we are trying to gather the support of the different kings and rulers of the alliance. Well the Steward was the first on our list," She told him,  
"And what did he say?" He asked, most interested in the subject,  
"Well" She started, "At first he wouldn't see us. Then once he was sure eyes were not on us he, in a manner of speaking, snuck me in the back door"  
"And what did he say?" He asked,  
"Not much. He was going to help Fanelia, but only with supplies. Apparently he could not risk Fraid turning its rage on Cesario" When Géaroid failed to comment she found him staring into space angrily,  
"Géaroid?" She asked,   
"That cowardly little toad" He exclaimed angrily, "How dare he play politics at a time like this. Even if the retribution on Cesario were to be complete destruction to wait and do nothing would be even worse. Does he not realise that the alternative will be so much worse, even if Fanelia is to fall without any other nation coming to their aid they would not be the last" Once he had let that out of his system Géaroid only sighed and laid back on the grass. Sadako couldn't keep a straight face and laughed,  
"Did I say something funny?" He asked, and she shook her head,  
"No, its just… no forget it" She told him, and he rose up again,  
"No, what is it you find so funny?" He asked, sure it wasn't anything he said.

She paused for a moment, as if trying to find a way out of it before giving up,  
"Well your wearing a large black cloak there" She said, "And lying in the sunshine" She told him, and he just frowned,  
"I guess it would look rather silly"

The lightened mood did not last long, Géaroid steering it back,  
"Is it not crazy, so many wars, so much happening at once? Fanelia, the alliance, Entóntria, Zaibach. Do we really have a group of people who want to fight?" Géaroid asked, almost wanting Sadako to prove him wrong, and so she did,  
"War doesn't usually happen because someone plans it that way. Ages ago on the Eart… , the Mystic Moon was a really large war, one of the largest the world had ever seen. You see, what happened was that there were two countries, and one had occupied the other in an earlier war. Well, as a mark of friendship the prince of the occupiers visited the capitol of the smaller country. While there he was attacked and killed by a radical who wanted independence for his homeland"  
"Yeah," Géaroid said, as if edging her on,   
"Then the larger country near enough declared war on the small country and brought tons of tanks and soldiers into the city" She continued but he interrupted her,  
"Thanks?" He asked, perplexed by the meaning of the word but she shook her head,  
"No, tanks. How can I put this…they're like Gymelef's on wheels that fire flaming arrows" He nodded to say he understood.

"Well, anyway, the smaller country had a lot of support from a large power in the area, a country by the name of 'Russia'. When they saw the attacks on the people of the smaller country they declared war on the occupier and a domino effect was set off. You see at the time there were two dominant alliances, each spanning dozens of countries over many thousands of miles. The Occupier and Russia were on opposite sides of these great alliances, and soon enough as the war advanced between the two their other allies were brought into the fight. Before long a global war has started, which lasted over four years. After it had finished millions of people were dead, and huge areas of the world were devastated" She finished, "And it all started because of a single man assassinated a prince. My point is that even though they did cause the war, neither of them foresaw it, or even wished it to happen in the end"

"So you're saying this all could be a coincidence, one event leading to the other?" Géaroid asked, confirming her reasoning and she nodded, "I guess it could. But what happened with your world. After such a war could it be possible for anyone to still fight another in the future?"

She shook her head,  
"You tell me, Gaea has been embroiled in ever larger wars, and yet they continue to happen. Yes, back on the Mystic Moon even though so much was destroyed only twenty years later an even greater war broke out, leading to the deaths of over twenty- million people" She sighed, "And some fear an even larger war is only a matter of time" A saddened look took Géaroid,  
"Well that isn't a great outlook for the future" He said before digging his hand into his bag and pulling the map out again,  
"Here" He told her, "We wont be together for too much longer and I get the feeling you will need this more than I will" She took it but it didn't stop her from asking her question,  
"What do you mean split up?" She asked, "I thought you were going to come with us?" Géaroid shook his head,  
"No, something has come up. I will be heading back to Cesario" She didn't understand,  
"Why?" She asked but he didn't offer a straight answer,  
"I can't say, you shouldn't worry, for I don't. I know you two will be able to look after yourselves"

He got to his feet and looked up at the sky,  
"Well it's getting late so I better…" He started but Sadako cut him off before he was able to finish,  
"You're going already?" She asked anxiously, "You can't"  
"Of course I'm not going yet, if only you would let me finish my sentence" He told her, "I better get some more fire wood" She stepped back,  
"Oh. That's Ok"  
"Well I would hope so, unless you want to freeze tonight" He joked before heading off, "I'll be back before sun down"

She too turned, but headed back into their make shift 'home'. Nimura lay, still sleeping at the back of the cave, a blanket over him, and a wet cloth on his forehead. She kneeled down beside him, took the cloth and wetting it placed it back on his head. She sighed and took his hand,  
"Please wake up soon, Ok?" She asked. He would awaken soon, she was sure of it and he would be stronger for it.

………

"Lord Von?" The voice came a little hazy, and then Von opened his eyes. He was facing the window, the bright light impairing his vision at first. He lifted his head and looked behind him at the door, a young man stood there,  
"Yes?" Von asked, and then the nervous young man continued,  
"Well, Onoír sir. He has returned from The Gates," He told Von, "He awaits your convenience in the council chambers" Then the young man promptly made his exit. Von took a deep breath and was about to pull himself up when he caught sight of Merles arm, still around him. He smiled, and gently lifted her hand off him. Then slowly, not to wake her he got out of bed and shook his head to make sure he was awake. He looked to his bathroom longingly for a wash but guessed he should really hurry to see how things with Onoír went. He slowly got dressed, fixed his hair and looked in the mirror to confirm he looked 'OK'. Before leaving he leaned over and kissed Merle on the cheek.

When he crossed into the corridor it was quiet. He just couldn't get used to this lack of activity. Even two weeks ago he would have to really search for any part of the castle, which offered a moment of silence, but now it was as if all of the life has been sucked out of the place.

It was not long before he came to the Council Chamber; the large room just above the castles throne room. It had been over a week since he had dismissed his Council of advisors and this was the first time he had come back since. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open and entering the room.

The first thing that caught his eyes was Onoír, and how he was bandaged up at the far end of the table. At first he never even noticed the others, Lilly and Sanjiyan and when he did notice them he took his seat before acknowledging them. He could already tell from their faces that things had not gone exactly as planned.  
"Well…" He started; "Welcome back" Von moved his eyes to meet with Lilly's,  
"And a special welcome to you Mrs Lilly Pashihuxika. It has been along time" She bowed,  
"It has been My Lord"   
"Well, shall we begin" This time it was Onoír who nodded.

"The Gates to the Forest have fallen to the enemy sire," Onoír told him simply and directly, with absolutely no attempt to soften the blow. Von waited and then said,  
"I assume you are going to give me a little more detail"  
"Yes" Onoír answered, "At first things went exactly to plan. Fraid' forces were ambushed, and their camp destroyed exactly as we planned. Unfortunately we suffered additional losses in that battle than we expected" Onoír took a breath before continuing,  
"Running battles to pacify those whom refused to run continued throughout most of the day, though we did have a couple of nice surprises. Gaddes managed to capture the enemies general, a man by the name of Dolár" Von was informed before he interjected,  
"Dolár?" Von asked, "That slimy little devil? When did he become a general?" Onoír shook his head,  
"I don't know as of yet Sire, but I hope he will start to talk once we get him settled in" Onoír replied, "We may not be as barbaric as to torture a human being but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve" Von nodded as if he was ordering Onoír to continue with the debriefing,  
"We also freed Lilly. She had been imprisoned by the enemy for 'information gathering'" Onoír completed and then with a nod gave Lilly the floor.

"After Urthas fell to the enemy they took my brother and I into custody" She started but Von already interrupted her,  
"Only you two? What happened to the rest of the men?" He asked but she blinked with disbelief,  
"What?" She asked, "Their leader, Dolár, said if they surrendered to him they would be allowed to come back to Fanel unharmed. Aren't they here?" Von shook his head,  
"Only one young man made it back to the city, Tréas, I think was his name" Her eyes widened,  
"He made it back?" She asked, a little relief in her voice, "Well that's little good news at least"  
"Anyway, do continue" Von encouraged her.

"We were thrown into a makeshift cell in their camp, were we were…" She continued but started to lose it a little, Von was going to offer her a chance to stop when she continued like it was nothing "We were systematically tortured. Neigh and myself. Don't worry they didn't get anything out of us. However on the night before the battle at the Gates to the Forest another man came and took my brother. When I escaped in the confusion of the battle the next day I found he didn't just leave with my brother as at least half of Fraid's men had also gone"  
"What man?" Von asked,   
"I didn't know him, and he didn't offer a name, but he appeared to be elegant. Almost royal. His hair was long and brown and he was tall, very tall but slender. Don't know who he was but he and Dolár argued about something and he seemed to be Dolár' superior. I'm not sure if it means anything but he did mention something called 'The four?'" This was news to Onoír as well who reacted accordingly,  
"The four?" Onoír asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, definitely" She replied and looked around as if hoping someone would explain,  
"Do you think he has members of The Four directing the battle?" Onoír asked Von,  
"Perhaps, but that isn't good for us. It means we are not dealing with just your everyday soldiers"  
"Um?" Lilly asked, totally lost, but it was actually Sanjiyan, who answered entering the conversation for the first time,  
"The four are Chid's personal soldiers," He told her, "Four of the best fighters and tacticians in Gaea and worst of all they follow his orders alone. Few who go up against them come out alive. I knew one of them was working in Zaibach but here too?"

"Yes I had a run in with him" Von commented but quickly turned the conversation back, "This is not good news but it is far from the worse. If what you are saying is true only a fraction of the enemies forces have been destroyed" He was met with a slow nod,   
"Great" Von added sarcastically.  
"During the night" Onoír said, bringing the conversation back to the battle, "We were attacked by the forces from Asturia. We did hold them off for a time, but eventually we were overwhelmed"  
"We also came face to face with the new pilot of the Gymelef Scherazade" Lilly interjected, "And he packs quite a punch"  
"Areon" Von commented, "So he got his hands on it"

"Is that it?" Von asked, his mood sour, Onoír and Lilly nodded but then Sanjiyan again returned to the conversation,  
"Von, I got a little information from the outside, from this Areon fellow. Bad news"  
"Well that's the only kind we seemed to be getting. What's been happening?"  
"I don't know if it is true or not, but he said that there have been dozens of attacks instrumented by 'Fanelian Assassins'. Cities across the alliance have been attacked including Caderle, Palas and Egzardia" Sanjiyan told them and Von snorted angry,  
"They don't expect the people of the alliance nations to swallow this do they?"

"Fear is a powerful weapon Von, and these guys have been dispensing it by the bucket load" Sanjiyan told him,  
"Because of a few fires in a couple of cities?" Von asked,  
"Not just that. He said that the first target was Norte," He continued, and suddenly Vons eyes flashed, "The Council building was destroyed while the Council of Representatives in session. The fires spread and destroyed most of the city before being brought under control"   
"…!" Von started, "The Council… is dead!" His throat had gone dry,  
"How could this possible be?" Onoír asked angrily, "And how could they possible blame us for this!"

"With the council destroyed there is no form of direct government of the alliance other than through its national sovereign. The Council was formed to be a good between for all our nations and without it, there will be no way to stop one country being what they want without the unambiguous knowledge of the other"  
"Just were Chid wants the alliance… dumb and toothless"

"This is…" Lilly started but stopped when the sunlight seemed to disappear from the room entirely, they were in the shadow of something. Von clicked his fingers and pointed to the window, an indication to the guard to check what was happening. Moments later the guard turned back to them,  
"It's a Levi-Ship Sire. An Asturian design"

Von was not the only one to get to his feet at hearing this. Onoír, Sanjiyan and Lilly all joined him,  
"GET AS MANY GUARDS AS YOU CAN TO THE LEVI PORT!" Von barked at the man angrily, "AND HURRY!" The man ran right out of the door. Von and the others soon followed him, Von and Onoír at the front of the pack. Von could see that Onoír was in a lot of pain,  
"You Ok?" Von asked, but Onoír shook it off,  
"I've felt better. Nothing like an injury to remind how much one part of you can hurt" Von laughed,  
"As long as you don't make a habit of this getting injured business. I seem to remember a young man hospitalising you only a few months ago" Onoír's eyes darkened,  
"King or not, if you remind me of that again, you will be seeing an early grave" Vons smile only enlarged,  
"Whatever you say"

"Why the hell would the Asturian's attack now?" Lilly asked, calling up to them from behind,  
"Why wouldn't they?" He replied, "Nothing they have been doing seemed to have our best interest at heart. I wouldn't doubt anything"  
"Yeah but why would they be coming from the north-west? Isn't that the direction of Cesario?" She argued,  
"We'll just have to wait and see now wont we" Von finished before they finally came to the doorway that would lead them out to the Levi-port. Von took a deep breath then exited.

The Levi-ship hovered over the port, still to dock. Its close proximity to the ground caused a powerful wind on the port, which caught Von by surprise as he stepped onto the pad. There was a loud monstrous hum. Standing on the very centre of the pad was a man, alone, wrapped in a cloak of beautiful blue. It was blowing in the wind. Von continued until he reached the edge of the pad, then stopped to study the stranger.  
"Lord Fanel?" The stranger yelled over the incredible sound of the Levi-ship. Von nodded,  
"I am he. But who are you?" Von asked, not dropping his guard. The man with the cloak did not answer at first but waited, then dropped his hood. This reviled the mans bushy brown hair. The long hair was worn lose, his dark green eyes piercing. His face was long, and clean-shaven.

Von immediately grabbed his sword and pulled it from its sheath. Raising it he threatened the man,  
"What are you doing here?" Von asked angrily, the man sniggered,  
"I guess you already know my name, but for the benefit of your comrades. I am Alexander Wincer, head of the Knights of Celia of Asturia" He bowed as he spoke his name and then beckoned Von to drop his sword,  
"I am not here as your enemy" Alexander told him, "I am here under the orders of Her Majesty Queen Milerna of Asturia" He reached his hand into his cloak causing Von to tighten the grip on his sword, he then removed a small rolled piece of parchment sealed with a waxed seal. He held it out to Von just as a dozen and a half soldiers burst through the door behind them and took up positions around their king.

"This explains everything," Alexander said reaching his hand further, Von' eyes transfixed by the paper. He then nodding, and taking his sword into one hand began his approach. One of the soldiers stopped him,  
"My Lord, allow me" He asked but Von shook his head,  
"There is no need"

He slowly approached Alexander; very slowly those he left behind were left to watch as he did so. Eventually he came only a few feet from him,  
"It explains everything," Alexander repeated offering the parchment. Von took it and retreated back a good few meters but still a sizable distance from his guards. He looked at the seal and noted it was not that of Dryden but of Asturia' royal family. He broke it and opened the scroll. His eyes ran down it, and this is what it said,

'_My good friend Von Fanel,  
I hope this letter finds you well. Events have conspired against you and your allies of late, but still this ally will not betray your trust. I know this letter will not fall into the hands of our enemies so I will speak frankly, I know you were not responsible for the death of Dear Alan but I fear that those whom are ignorant are mixed with those whom are disloyal. For this reason I could not come out publicly and speak in your defence. _

_My friend, I fear that Dryden is in league with those who would see your nation destroyed so I dare not speak to him about this letter or that which I have sent you. This letter is to be delivered by Alexander, he is a close friend of mine and I ask you to trust him, as I do. He has been given orders to give this to you, and you alone. There are rumblings in the alliance of an unseen enemy and a false figure head, but I know no more than that, the Council of Representatives was my hope to peacefully bring about an end to this madness but that avenue is now long gone as I'm sure you have already been informed. _

_As confident as I am that this letter will not fall into the hands of those who would misuse it I cannot speak of my plans in Asturia but I hope to bring you more support as time moves on, so I ask this one request of you. Do not give in, and do not surrender. Hold out as long as you can, for as cruel as this may sound the future of Fanel is the least of our worries but the very future of the alliance itself. _

_I leave you now, and hope to see you again soon. Goodbye, and May the Sea Dragon Jichia look over you. _

_Milerna'_

Von raised his head then read the letter again before waving his guards away,  
"He is to be trusted" Von told them and with a nod they departed at once. Onoír came up behind him,  
"But sire…" Von handed him the letter and he read it as he approached Alexander again as the Levi-Ship behind him finished docking on the port,  
"You have betrayed your king and everything you swore when you joined the Order" Von told him but he shook his head,  
"I, like my breather-Ian swore an oath to protect Asturia and her royal family. Not to serve the whims of a King obsessed with his own power" Von looked deep into his eyes and there was unwavering loyalty in them. He nodded,  
"Welcome to the Suicide Circle" Alexander smiled with the irony,  
"If you don't mind I have brought some friends, and a few gifts" Von too smiled,  
"Always welcome"

It appeared to Von that the entire back of the Levi-Ship swung open, revealing one huge warehouse filled to the brim with crates and men. Men started to filter out, beginning with ten men each as elegant as Alexander dressed with matching uniforms, like that under Alexander's cloak and that which Alan once wore. Each wore a vest of a darkened blue colour, complemented with golden rims, underneath it was a shirt which appeared almost whiter than white and a sword by the their side.

As they came to a stop, leaving Alexander in the centre they bowed to Von respectfully.  
"The Order of the Knights of Celia is at your service "One of the new Knights told Von, who nodded,  
"Thank you, but where is your last member?" Von asked because there were only eleven of the twelve members in front of him. Alexander nodded,   
"Perceptive of you My Lord. Our newest knight has been left with the personal protection of Queen Milerna"  
"Very well" Von accepted, but quickly steered the conversation, "What else is in your chest of tricks?" Alexander smiled and then another of the individual knights answered,  
"We have been loaded with large supplies of swords, both single and two-handed,  
"Bows, arrows, chain mail, single handed shields, food, ballista bolts and several harpoon launchers for Levi-Ship counter action" Von nodded at the inventory,  
"And they all come with best wishes from Lord Grear of Cesario" Alexander added,  
"What?" Von asked, quite surprised at the revelation,  
"He told me to pass on that he would be unable to support you publicly, or militarily and that this is the most he could do for the moment"

By this point Onoír and the others had come up behind him,   
"Whose this?" He asked, pointing to a large group of tired men exiting the ships hold. Alexander looked back and then answered,   
"Don't you recognise your own men?" He asked, "They were under lock and key in Alan Shazar's old border outpost. When the warrant for your arrest went out they decided to keep them there instead of returning them as promised"  
"They're…?" Von asked before making to approach them, Onoír stopped him with a hand to the shoulder,  
"We have more important matters to attend to" Onoír reminded him,  
"More important than welcoming them back?" Von fought back and Onoír nodded,  
"Frankly. Yes"

Von sighed,  
"I suppose" He admitted, and then whispered to Onoír "Then you three greet them and bring them up to speed on what's been going on. Then take the other Knights down the barracks, I think they will be very helpful with the new recruits"   
"Knights, we have an army of recruits here in desperate need of some good training. I would be grateful if you could offer them some of your time" Von asked, which was meet by eleven simultaneous nods, "Onoír will show you around. Alexander, could you come with me"

And of course Alexander did. They crossed the pad, and entered the castle,  
"Where are we going?" He asked, to which Von replied,   
"We have things to discuss. A lot to clear up" Von spent longer making their way through the corridors than when the left the Council Chamber as they were no longer heading for them. Alexander made note of the artwork as they pasted, much of it appeared old, but was in fact newly done, just made out to look that way. When they did reach their destination, Von's office the door was already open, a fact that completely escaped Von as he entered.

Sitting in his chair, her feet on the table was Merle with a look that could sour milk. He already knew he had chosen the wrong place to meet quietly. Upon their entry Merle took her feet off the table and stood up angrily,  
"You left me" She told him angrily,   
"Well…" Von started but she didn't want to hear excuses,   
"Onoír returned, and you left me behind! I had every right to be at that meeting and you left me behind"  
"Of course you had the right…" And then she cut him off again,  
"I know I do, but you just left me there, asleep. I only found out you were gone when a young man came into the room to replace the candles!"  
"Ah…" Still no chance was given for him to speak,  
"Boy was he surprised to see me there, asleep in the kings room"  
"I would imagine" Von said, the first full thing he was able to get out,  
"You just left me there!" She ended, and then as if noticing him for the first time she looked over to Alexander, back to Von and then back to Alexander,  
"Who's this?" She asked,  
"Alexander Wincer, of the Knights of Celia" He replied and she reached for her knife but Von waved her to stop,   
"We already went though all this. He can be trusted"

She looked at him as if he had grown horns,  
"Why?" He threw her the message from Milerna,  
"Read this" He told her, "Anyway Alexander you want to take a seat?" Von offered a seat at the large Oak table, which sat to the side of his office. For personal meetings, or meetings with friends he would never bother with the 'stuffy' Council Chamber so he got this brought into his office for just that purpose. At first it looked like Alexander was going to turn down the chair, but then took it.  
"Thank you"

Merle took a seat at the other side of the table without taking her eyes off the letter from Milerna. Von took the seat at the head of the table and waited for Merle to finish. He guessed she read it over a couple of times, for when she finally raised her eyes she looked right at Von, and then Alexander.  
"You just believed this?" She asked and Von nodded,  
"It was most certainly written by her, and the seal finished any doubts I had" She turned the page over to check the seal which she did not have the pleasure of breaking. She didn't offer a retort so Von guessed she was contented enough.

"Well I guess we'd better get started. Alexander, we have been getting discomforting news of fires in alliance capitols and the sacking of Norte, what else can you tell us" Von came out directly and asked, Merle leaned back her eyes wide as this was the first time she had heard this news thanks to Von not waking her. She steamed a moment not that that stopped her from paying attention.  
"I'm afraid they are true. Norte was completely destroyed along with the Council of Representatives about a week ago. Since then similar attacks have been made on the alliances largest cities, but luckily they were more prepared, so the attacks caused minimal damage. An attack was even carried out in Caderle the day before we departed" Alexander said, "But this is only the tip of the iceberg. The morning I left we received several unsettling reports. Kaja the personal bodyguard of Chid was murdered in his sleep; the first such attack on Fraid, and Rhyfel head of the Basram Council of Nine was assassinated while hunting with his son. Due to these continuing high profile attacks Chid, still head of the Alliances armed forces has ordered his troops into the Capitols of the Alliance nations"

Von banged his fist on the table,  
"They couldn't possible have just let him!" He yelled, "What about the independence of the Nation States!" Alexander shook his head,  
"Such things never matter when you are scared. One of the heads of the alliance was just killed! One of our best-protected cities burned to the ground and the other rulers are scared. They believe that Chid will deliver them from that fear" Merle sighed,  
"So in essence the alliance has been placed under marshal law"  
"Unfortunately yes. But this goes far beyond a simple marshal law situation" Alexander continued, "Chid now has his people in every capitol city of the alliance, every ruler is protected by his men. I fear we are moving into a Coup d'état" It was as if all of the air had been sucked from the room,  
"He instrumented everything. From the suffering of the people of Zaibach to cause uprising, and fear in the alliance. These attacks, assassinations, the war on us, the war with Entóntria, everything just to move into this" Von surmised, the final pieces of the puzzle coming together, "He is entering the final stages and there is nothing we can do to stop him!"  
"I wouldn't say that. We do have a chance," Alexander said,  
"And what is that?" Von asked angrily.   
"Fanelia"

Von blinked,  
"What do you mean Fanelia?" He took a deep breath,  
"I don't believe that he would make his move until Fanel as fallen" Alexander told them, "He knows that he doesn't have the strength to take effective control of the alliance while he is still fighting here so he will wait with his men in place"   
"Then once Fanel falls he will make his move" Merle added, and he nodded,  
"The longer Fanel holds out, the longer it will be until he makes his move and if we should break any attack we should be able to break his support and stop the Coup before it happens"

"I don't want to rain on this parade but how do you suggest we break their attack?" Von asked, still far from convinced, "We have at least two high powered armies coming this way. We would have trouble dealing with the one in a fair fight, and they're most certainly not going to be squeamish about hitting below the belt"   
"I have been hearing whisperings of the fallen king of Cesario" Alexander mentioned and Von sat up,  
"How is that possible, he's dead?" Von asked,  
"…Not all who are gone are truly lost" Alexander quoted, "We have no proof that he is dead, and I have heard whispers with his name"  
"Do you truly believe he may be alive?" Merle asked, excited now,  
"I do not know, but if he should I know he would bring Cesario in on our behalf" Alexander explained, "And Milerna is working on Asturia' allegiances"

"Yeah, she said she couldn't write it in the letter, what is she doing?" Von asked and Alexander dropped his voice as if protecting his message from being overheard, "There is a rebel faction alive and well in Asturia. Dryden would never let it be known to the public that she defected, so he has tarred them as kidnappers. She is helping them gather their support in a hope of deposing Dryden" Von leaned back,  
"She thinks she can depose him?" He asked far from convinced that the act was even possible,  
"Yes she does, and she may just do it. Dryden is not the popular monarch in Asturia, and all they really need to do is get her into the castle and speak to the people" Alexander told them, "With that done it would spread like wildfire in the city"  
"If Asturia were to change sides, or even just pull back it would at least give us a fighting chance against Fraid" Von thought aloud, "But we would still most likely be fighting a losing battle"  
"And that's why I was sent. To give you a fighting chance" Alexander added, to which Von nodded,  
"And we appreciate that"

They grew quiet for a moment before Von straightened his back to look as statesmen as possible,  
"The I think it is time for us to consider our stand against this coming army. The Gates to the Forest have fallen, and I think it is obvious we're their next target. For the purpose of defending this city, for protecting the very alliance so many died to build. We will stand against the darkness, and we will be the last ones standing" Merle nodded,   
"DAMN RIGHT!" She yelled, Alexander to joined in,  
"Then we can call this the War Council. A Council for the protection of this city" Von nodded,  
"And the protection of its people"   
"By the way, we brought a defector with us as well" Alexander warned him,  
"Who?" Von asked.  
"A young man by the name of Luke"

Onoír stood on one of the castles many defensive balconies, Gaddes beside him. He had been running around the place for several hours now. Getting the cargo into storage, introducing the Knights to the new troops, and a dozen other things he preferred to forget. He sighed. It was only a half hour ago that someone thought fit to tell him of Luke, Gaddes' son had return to Fanel. He had spent the time since searching the castle for Gaddes, and low and behold this was where he found him,  
"You alright?" Onoír asked, but Gaddes continued to just stare out into space,  
"I'm sure it's a shock, but this is good news isn't it" Onoír told him, but this time he looked over as if noticing Onoír was there for the first time,  
"Good?" He clarified, "Why would this be good?"

"Your son has returned. Finally he has come back," Onoír added, a little taken aback. Gaddes forced a laugh,  
"Good? My son betrayed my family and me! He abandoned us to play soldier with Alan, to fight for a living" Gaddes told Onoír angrily, Onoír straightened his back,  
"Remind me what you did when you were younger? Remind me what you were doing yesterday?" This only seemed to add to Gaddes' mood,  
"That was completely different!" He yelled, "I was forced to fight, there was no other choice. But he chose it of his own free will" Now it was Onoír's turn to become angry,  
"And what about me then?" Onoír asked angrily, "I was not forced into the army. Does that make me less than you?" Gaddes took a step back from the development then rose to the challenge,  
"And what if it does!" Gaddes shouted. He didn't even see the fist hit him. A moment after the words had passed his lips he was on the ground, Onoír having walloped him. He held a hand to his face as he got up,  
"What the hell was that…?" Gaddes started before Onoír stopped him dead in his tracks,  
"You have got to be the stupidest and most stubborn man I have ever met!" Onoír told him, "Your son is his own man, what right do you have to tell him what he can and cannot be! You should look out for him, but he has to be allowed to make his own mistakes"

Gaddes did not reply, but Onoír didn't want him to yet,   
"That boy has been in Asturia when the rhetoric has been that Fanelia was the enemy. I can only imagine the terrible things he has had to put up with being Fanelian born. He helps in the rescue of our men, he abandoned those he took an oath too just so he could return to where he felt he was needed!" Onoír just went on and on, "And this is the welcome you give him! You should be ashamed of yourself"  
Gaddes got back to his feet and took a deep breath. Then knocked Onoír back with a punch of his own,  
"You feel better now?" Onoír asked as Gaddes nodded,  
"I suppose your right…" Gaddes admitted, "But you shouldn't have hit me!" Onoír smiled,  
"It took a good kicking to knock some sense into you" Gaddes joined him,  
"Perhaps it did" Gaddes made to leave but added,  
"I'm gonna head back now" He asked, "Wanna join in?" But Onoír shook his head   
"This is one for the family" Gaddes nodded in agreement but before he could leave Onoír placed his hand on his shoulder,   
"Treat him right" Onoír told him, "He' been through hell"

And then Gaddes left, leaving Onoír alone on the balcony to look out over the city. He knew things were happening, that they were on the verge of the largest battle he has ever seen, but it just seemed so quiet. He sighed,  
"The calm before the storm"

………

Sadako hummed happily as she slowly made her way past a couple of trees. She was beaming, and looked like she couldn't be happier. She picked up a branch and continued on a little further. Earlier that afternoon Géaroid went in search of restocking some of their herbs before their planned departure the day after tomorrow. He said it was important that he had as full a stock as possible.

It wasn't long after he had left that Nimura awoke again, but this time he stayed awake for longer than the few minutes that he normally would be. They were actually able to talk for a while. They spoke for several hours before she noticed the sun beginning to set in the sky. As much as she wanted to stay she had to go, they needed firewood to make it through the night. Since, she had been on cloud nine. She lifted another branch and sighed happily. Things were starting to get back on track.

She walked on a little more completely oblivious to the words on the wind. It was when she picked up a third that she first became aware of them. She thought she heard something and stopped to listen. She waited a moment and just as she was about to return to the task at hand when they reached her ears again. She couldn't make them out entirely but she did hear one word that awakened her curiosity,   
"…Fanelia…"

She wasn't too sure what she had heard but she decided to take a closer look. She slowly approached the source of the voices; all the while they became louder. Her heart was pounding, but she still approached in the hope of finding something further worth celebrating.

Finally she found herself on the edge of a clearing, she hid herself behind a tree. The voices were coming from beyond the line of trees so she listened.  
"The mission was a success?" A first voice came, followed by a short silence,  
"Of course the mission was a success," A second voice returned angrily, "What did you expect?" The first returned nervously,  
"I didn't mean to suggest" He started but the second broke him off again,  
"Be quiet," The second voice didn't return,

Sadako's heart was beating harder, and harder now. She stole a look round the tree and what she saw made her gasp. There were two men; the second man to speak, the 'boss' was adorned with long white hair, which went down to his waist. His eyes were a cold blue colour, almost as if he was older than measure, and cruel for it. His clothes were plan though they did not seem to fit his character well. Sadako knew him, it was Aosánach, the Draconian she had met in Cesario. The other was a small man, but she turned back against the tree the moment she saw his uniform. He wore, from head to foot the uniform of a soldier of Fraid. She heard Aosánach turn is head suddenly and she placed a hand to her mouth too late to stop the gasp.

A moment later he returned to their conversation,  
"Return to Fraid, and give this message to Lord Chid. Lord Rhyfel head of the Basram Council of Nine is dead. Continuing onto the Lord of Fanel" Aosánach told him and then ordered him, "Get going"

Her heart pounded faster and faster, not too sure what to make of what she had heard. Aosánach, the man whom had helped her in Caderle, a Draconian like her, was working for Chid? What did this mean? Behind her she heard them making their way out of the clearing, away from her. Once they were so far gone that she could no longer make out their footsteps. Her breathing became erratic and she fell to her knees, her back to the tree.

What did this mean? 'Lord of Fanel?' did this mean Von, 'Basram Council of Nine', she vaguely remembered Nimura mentioning something about Basram being ruled by a Council of men. What did this all mean? Suddenly, ripping through the silence of the evening she heard a cry for help, and it was most certainly Nimura. She jumped to her feet, and before she knew what she was doing she was running as fast as her legs would carry her back towards their camp. The thoughts of Aosánach were banished as even more frightening ones of Nimura took their place. What was happening, what could be happening?

In the minutes it took for her to get to the camp she heard nothing more, her fear taking her. There was a lump in her throat brought about by the fear. As she skidded to a stop at the camp, her sword in her hands a horrid sinking feeling took hold. Where was Nimura? The cave was empty and he was nowhere to be seen. She found her voice for just a moment to call out to him,  
"NIMURA!" But no reply came. There was a sudden thump, and she fell to the ground, her sword beside her. She never saw who hit her, but then she woke up.

A familiar face swam into view, at first it was blurred and then she recognised her. Yukari? What was going on?  
"Oh thank God! Sadako you are finally awake!" Yukari wrapped her arms around her; her heart was pounding even faster now,  
"What happened?" She asked, and Yukari' face sank,  
"You mean you don't remember?" She asked, "There was an accident, you and your mum were…" She slowed and then returned,  
"But at least your still with us" Her heart raced and raced,  
"Mum?" She asked, but Yukari shook her head,  
"She didn't make it"

**End of Chapter Twelve**  
………  
Butch Cassidy   
23.12.05 (Euro-Date system DD.MM.YY)  
………

**Author Message:**  
Well here we are, Chapter 12 out of the way… Boy what a time. This is a sign of things to come, war, fear, pain and suffering, but also joy! There are eight more chapters to come… so many? Three-Hundread and Sixteen pages into the series (Excluding Chapter One) or One-Hundread and Eighty-Three Thousand Two-Hundread and Forty-Nine words typed so far. Be warned all ye whom read, you are in for the long haul!

Why oh why was this chapter so delayed! Well you remember that Anime Convention I mentioned in my previous message (Tomo-Dachi) well lets just say it was a success. Since we have been planning for Tomo-Dachi 2006 or TD06 and by God is it a handful. Its gotta be great, with guests like Tiffany Grant, Matt Greenfield, Jonathan Clements and more. Oh so much to do. Anyone in the UK should come, or any of my States side friends, who have more money than sense should come! We could have a chat… if I'm not worked off my feet that is ?

I don't know how you are all gonna react to this chapter, and especially the ending, but rest assured there is an explanation! But you will have to wait until Chapter XIII for that. It will be out when its out, but I don't see it being anywhere near as long as this chapter.

You may have noticed that the ending of this chapter also appeared… rushed. That's because it was. The segment with Onoír and Gaddes was meant to be longer and there was a lot more planned out for Sadako in her last section but because I wanted to get this out, and avoid making it to a fifty-page chapter I cut it down. You think it went OK?

Anyway everyone I will see you in Chapter XIII, and I hope you're all looking forward to it. Bye.  
Butch Cassidy

**Cast #Ref Chapter XIII _(Alphabetical)_ – **

OC – Original Character  
NC – New this chapter  
(VI) – Chapter first appeared in

Alan (OC) – Old head of Knights of Celia, old friend to Von. Died Chap6 (II)  
Alexander – Current head of the Knights of Celia. (X)  
Aosánach - A Draconian and one of Fraid' dreaded 'Four' (VI)  
Areon – Protégé to Alan Shazar. Now heading Asturia' war on Fanelia (VI)  
Chid (OC) – Duke de Fraid. It appears he is the root of the problems (III)  
Dawn – Close friend to Von, Nimura' father. Is believed dead. (00)   
Dolár – A Fraid General. A mean nasty piece of work. (III)  
Dryden (OC) – King of Asturia and would appear to be working with Chid (V)  
Eric – Von' advisor on Localised Issues. (XI)  
Gaddes (OC) – Alan's old commander. Friend to Onoír. Married to Sarah. (IV)  
Géaroid – A mysterious man now helping Sadako and Nimura (II)  
Hitomi (OC) – Sadako' mother and lover of Von (II)  
Jennifer – Daughter of Gaddes and Sarah. Has a thing for Nimura (IV)  
Lilly – Lilly Pashihuxika, Urthas' army chief, brother of Neigh, its Governor (VIII)  
Lord Rhyfel (NC) – Head of the Basram Council of Nine. Died Chapter XII (XII)  
Lore – Von' advisor on Foreign matters. (XI)  
Luke - Son of Gaddes and Sarah. Went to live at Alan' fort in Asturia (VI)  
Merle (OC) – Childhood friend, and still close to Von. Figurehead Queen. (III)  
Neigh – Ex-Governor of Urthas. Whereabouts unknown (VIII)  
Milerna (OC) – Queen of Asturia, old friend of Von. On the Run (00)  
Nimura – Old Zaibach rebel, entangled in the alliance' problem, close to Sadako. (II)  
Onoír – Head of Fanelia' armies. Von' military advisor. (II)  
Poker – Von' chief advisor. Currently fleeing south with Fanel' civilians (IV)  
Sadako – Epicentre. Von and Hitomi' daughter. How could you forget her? (II)  
Sanjiyan – Zaibach rebel, Ex-friend of Nimura, working on defence of Fanel (II)   
Sarah – Wife of Gaddes. Local barwomen. (IV)  
Kaja (OC) – Chid's chief bodyguard. Died Chap.12 (XII)  
Talús – Original second in Nimura's rebel cell. Died Chap.2 (II)  
The Guide – Figure is directing people through visions, appears in many forms (VIII)  
Von (OC) – King of Fanelia, father of Sadako. (III)  
Yukari (OC) –. Lived with Sadako & Hitomi when she was growing up. Friend (II)


	13. The Journey that never was

A VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE  
**The Descended Shadow   
Chapter XIII**  
The Journey that never was

**Disclaimer – **Escaflowne is not mine; the characters and story are the property of Bandai entertainment. The story and characters of 'The Descend Shadow' or 'Shadows of the Past' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum . Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at Visit the Home of 'The Descended Shadow' at Character reference at the end of the Fan Fic. If you forget a character, remember.

………

Sadako slowly opened her eyes, a familiar face swimming into view, at first it was blurred but slowly she recognised her aunt. 'Yukari?' She thought, 'What was going on?' She opened her eyes wider Yukari finally noticing that she was awake. Her face melted,   
"Sadako!" Yukari wrapped her arms around her; her heart was pounding even faster now, "Thank God your Ok!"  
"What happened?" She asked, and Yukari' face sank,  
"You mean you don't remember?" She asked, looking to her side as if for support, "There was an accident…" She speech slowed but then returned,

Sadako' mind, finally come back to full speed, and was trying so hard to take this in. Her eyes flew from side to side, taking everything in. She was not in her room, defiantly not, but in what looked like a hospital ward. The whitened walls and signs were a dead giveaway. What the hell was going on? She felt the beginnings of panic inside her. What was happening? Yukari, obviously sensing that she was having trouble took her hand,  
"You really don't remember?" She asked, and Sadako shook her head slightly. Now she could see that there was also a nurse with them, Yukari looked over to her as if asking for permission. The nurse nodded and Yukari returned to her,  
"Do you remember your last exam?" She asked, and Sadako thought back as well as she could. Her mind was a complete blank, she couldn't remember much of anything, but then it came back to her,  
"I was heading for my last exam…" Sadako said and Yukari nodded,  
"Your mother came out to wish you luck before you left"

Sadako lifted her hand and brought it to her neck, she touched the pendent that lay around it,  
"She gave me this, 'This my dear will lead you to your future'" Yukari nodded,  
"That's right" Yukari confirmed, "Do you remember anything else?" Sadako's eyes fell and she shook her head,  
"There was a driver. Just as you were leaving he mounted the pavement and…" Yukari tried to tell her but she seemed to be having a lot of trouble with it. Sadako gulped,  
"It hit her… and then me" She finished and Yukari nodded slowly. A gnawing fear set root in her stomach and Sadako started to panic,  
"Mum…" She asked anxiously, "Where is she? Is she alright?"

Yukari looked back to the nurse who shook her head, Yukari however ignored her advice,  
"When the ambulance got to the scene she had already passed on" It was as if Sadako' very heart had stopped beating. A feelings of disbelieve washed over her, she couldn't believe this could possible be happening to her,  
"She's…" Sadako asked, her voice little more than a whisper, "…dead?" Yukari confirmed her worst fears with a slow nod.

This time Sadako could not hold back her feelings. She heard the words but they did not seem to sink in, or maybe she just refused to believe them. She shook her head,  
"No, she couldn't" Sadako told them, but Yukari' eyes spoke the truth and nothing but. Her mother was dead. Her heart rate jumped,  
"SHE COULDN'T!" Sadako yelled, Yukari taking a step back,  
"I don't know what I could say to make this easier…" Yukari added, again looking to the nurse for advice, "…but there was nothing we could do…"   
"Why?" Sadako asked, "Why would you lie like this?" Sadako pushed herself up from the bed and prepared to get off, "I have to find her, I know she's alright, your just a liar" It seemed that Sadako' words were cutting deep, but Yukari didn't retreat instead she tried to get her to lie back down,  
"Please don't…" Yukari started but Sadako became violent again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME," She yelled, pushing Yukari back. She hit the floor bashing her head pretty badly. It looked like Sadako's eye couldn't decide if she was angry or in pain. She closed them, but streams of tears still escaped from under each lid. Sadako clutched onto the sheets and pulled them closer to her, the tears coming more freely,  
"I didn't… I… I could have…" She muttered and again without fear Yukari approached her. At first she took one of Sadako' hands and spoke softly,  
"It was not your fault. It was nobodies fault" Yukari assured her and then Sadako dropped her face into Yukari's shirt, wrapping her arms around her. Yukari did likewise, and patted her hair,  
"Its alright" She told her again and again, "Its alright"

It was a long while before Sadako could speak again, and even when that time came her voice was horse. She continued to look to Yukari as if hoping that Hitomi would jump out from behind something yelling surprise but she really knew that that wasn't going to happen. The nurse left them soon afterwards but after what seemed like a lifetime she returned to remind Yukari that Sadako needed to rest. This was not the first time but she had reminded her but Yukari thought she probably should leave Sadako with her thoughts.  
"I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick you up" She said, taking Sadako's hand, "We can head home then" Sadako offered a weak smile but it was one of the hardest she had even been forced to give.

When Yukari left she turn the lights off darkening the room, the only light coming from the partly opened door. She offered a wave of goodbye and then it was closed shrouding the room in darkness. Sadako didn't move at first, her eyes still transfixed on the now almost invisible doorway. Her breath which was, for a time calm began to return to the erratic state that suggested the weight of reality was falling upon her.

Dead…  
She tore her eyes from the door and wrapped her arms around herself turning on her side,  
She's…  
Her eyes weakened as the tears again began to come,  
Dead…

She tried to push it from her mind, but no matter how many times she did the memories came again even more vividly than the last. She guessed it was her mind sorting her memories out but she would much rathered it hadn't. When she had awoke she seemed to have no real memory of the accident but now it was coming back to her bit by bit. Each time a new part came into her mind she was forced to relive the whole episode again… and again… and again.

It was many hours before she finally fell into the sleep that she so desperately hoped would take the pain from her. Even so, as she slept she would continue be forced to relive the most painful of memories time and time again.

She was standing alone with her mother in what she recognised as their old 'training' room. Though really it was just a converted garage. All along the walls weapons of many different types, from swords, spears, bows, crossbows, knifes lay. Not only a couple of each kind but ones of almost every imaginable size and type. Even so they were not the only decoration as several flags also adorned the walls, some she recognised from her geography lessons but more so from their trendy use in clothing.

The floor was clear at the moment, several thin crash mats centring it. Hitomi's hair was as brown as it ever was but she now wore it much longer than she had as a child. She was taller, and gave an air of authority. She wore ordinary clothing. Her emerald eyes watched her daughter disapprovingly.

Sadako appeared to be wearing a form of nightdress, which was more revealing that her mother would have liked. Her hair was a mess and she appeared groggy as if she had just gotten out of bed,  
"What's the big idea mum… why'd you have to get me up so early" Sadako complained,  
"Don't you want to see the sunrise?" Her mother retorted but Sadako wasn't buying it,  
"How are we to watch the sunrise? We're indoor" Hitomi shook her head,  
"We've already missed it because someone took so long getting up" Sadako didn't bother to offer a snide remark and just yawned,  
"Alright, but could we get this over with so I can go back to bed already"

Hitomi smiled and pulled a couple of swords off the wall behind her; throwing one to Sadako she caught her without warning. She caught it, but it didn't stop her complaining,  
"Whaa! That's dangerous" Hitomi raised her sword and called out,  
"Its your fifteenth birthday today" She started, but Sadako just interrupted again,  
"Yeah I know, and I'd prefer not the be awake in this part of it!" Hitomi gave her a look that told her to shut up and she did,  
"As I was saying its your fifteenth birthday, and I have decided to see if your last year of training has gone to waste" Hitomi told her, "Prepare yourself!" Hitomi's words were called out but still Sadako didn't really understand what she was going to do until she lunged at her, sword in hand. She blocked Hitomi's strike suddenly finding a way to shed her tired feelings,  
"What you doing!" Sadako asked, "Its far too early for this, come on I'm in my jammies!"

Hitomi smiled,  
"You never know when you maybe attacked. Or if you'll be dressed" She pressed down harder on Sadako's blade until she threw Hitomi back with a powerful thrust. Hitomi came to a soft landing a few feet from Sadako and smiled,  
"Got over it didn't you?" This time it was Sadako who attacked her mother and with her sword held in both hands she brought it down on Hitomi's head. It was then that Hitomi took her sword, her only defence, with a single hand and with the other pulled her daughters nightdress up revealing her underwear.

Sadako practically shrieked and dropped her sword to push the dress back down. Then Hitomi brought her blade to rest upon her daughter's neck and shook her head,  
"You can't be such a child!" Hitomi scalded her; "You can't let such little things get to you in the heat of a battle" Sadako protested by sticking out her tongue,  
"Come on, when I'm I going to be in a fight with a sword? All I have to do is practice with you" Sadako asked snidely but all her mother said was,  
"You don't know what the future holds" Sadako was going to ask what she meant when something more pressing took her mind away from the subject,  
"Is everything Ok? I heard a scream!" Amano asked running in from the kitchen in his own pyjamas. Sadako ran behind her mother in a weak attempt to hide from him. When he realised his mistake he backed out slowly,  
"Sorry… I um, sorry" Were the only words he could give before he vanished,

Hitomi burst out laughing, but Sadako gave her a childish punch,   
"That wasn't funny!"

When she really had awakened she almost hated herself for being relieved. It was only a moment before the memories of her mother's death flooded back to her, offering so many sorrows. At first she didn't even notice that she had actually been awaken and not just woken up on her own,  
"Sadako?" Yukari's voice came and Sadako looked to she her standing over the bed, "Good morning" Sadako returned the greeting but ignored the underlying point of the words. What's so good about it, she thought. Yukari sat down on the edge of the bed,

"You hungry? A lady dropped this off for you a little while ago" Yukari asked lifting up a tray with some rice and eggs which lay upon a table next to the bed but Sadako just shook her head,  
"I'm not hungry" She placed the tray back down and gave an awkward smile,  
"Have a good night?" She asked,  
"Yes" Sadako lied but she wasn't too sure if she disguised the fact very well. Yukari got off the bed and lifted a bag,  
"I've brought you some of your clothes," She told her, "If you want I can step out?"

"Yes, I would like that" She told Yukari with a little spite in her voice. She didn't even release it when she said it, but Yukari obviously did as she left almost as quickly as she could. Sadako frowned and looked at the bag,  
"That was mean" She commented about herself, "She is just trying to be nice" She sighed and opened the bag. As she changed her clothes she couldn't shake the feeling that she had forgotten something, something important that had happened to her. She just couldn't shake it, and the feeling that a piece of her was missing was a feeling she wanted to dispel as soon as she possibly could.

She was so relieved to get out of the hospital gown. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, navy jeans, red T-Shirt and a short black jacket. Just like when… something had come to her but it was gone as soon as it had come and she sighed angrily. It was now that she noticed, for the first time that she actually had a window! She sniggered a moment as she thought about how dense she must be not to notice such a thing.

After a few strides she pulled the curtains open and bathed herself and the room in the warm morning sunshine. For the first time in too long she broke a real smile as she looked out over the gorgeous morning glory. The city was spread in front of her, thousands of buildings, hundreds of which were even taller than the hospital, which was far from a low level building. Dozens of skyscrapers dotted the horizon, mostly centralised in the same area many miles from them. To the far left horizon she could see the Tokyo Tower standing tall, a brilliant red symbol of Japan's engineering prowess. She felt relieved as she was truly home.

There was a knock on the door behind her, and Yukari let herself back in,  
"Sorry for the intrusion" She apologised, "Are you ready?" When she spotted Sadako by the window she joined her,   
"Beautiful isn't it?" Sadako asked and Yukari nodded,  
"It sure is…" She replied, "…When you live in a place like this you never appreciate it like you should" Sadako turned to face her,   
"I'm sorry" She apologized,  
"What for?" Yukari asked and Sadako smiled,  
"I've been… difficult" Yukari shook her head,  
"Of course you have…" She turned to face her, "Your going through a lot right now… and the worst thing would be for you to try and hold it in" Sadako nodded,  
"Thank you"

Yukari turned her back on the window and retreated back into the room,  
"Shall we go?" She commented, "As beautiful as that view is its not going to go anywhere" Sadako nodded turning her back on it also,  
"I suppose your right" They abandoned her room, she hadn't been there too long but she still felt good to see the back of it. It was a large hospital and they passed hundreds of different people as they did but there was something weird about them. She could have sworn that she had passed the same person more than once. She found Yukari's car close to the entrance of the hospital badly parked in an ambulance zone,  
"Is that legal?" Sadako asked as they approached it, Yukari shrugged her shoulders and smiled,  
"Technically not… but why should you have to walk?" Sadako smiled as they got into the car,  
"I'm sure the court would see it the same way," Yukari laughed,  
"I'm sure they would"

They didn't speak too much at first. For a long while Sadako just watched her surroundings as they drove through the streets. It seemed that as they drove they were heading away from the city as the buildings lightened. Her eyes passed round the car, the same car she had drove in a hundred times before. She wasn't sure what it was but something just didn't sit right with her. She was about to return to the passing cars when Yukari offered a single word,  
"So…" She started. Sadako guessed she didn't have much else to say but wanted to encourage her to talk. She turned her attention to her mother's lifelong friend.

Yukari was about as different from Hitomi as two people could be. While Hitomi had grown up to be tall, Yukari was quite short despite her years but seemed to make up for it with a tall face. Because of this her smile was always wide as could be. The long hair she used to have when she was young was now cut shorter and Sadako even remembered times when she experimented with curling it. It was still brown with a hint of red, but she never did have the courage to ask if that was natural. She was always a happy and kind lady, especially when Sadako was growing up… and she always saw Yukari as her second mother.  
"Tell me, why'd they let me out so soon?" Sadako asked, this was not the first time this question had come to mind, "They aren't in the habit of letting their patients out so suddenly are they?"

"No, they don't usually, but yours case is special" Yukari answered, "It hasn't been a short stay for you" Sadako made the sort of noise which you do when you don't get it,  
"What?" She asked and then Yukari continued,  
"You have been asleep for well over six weeks now" Sadako didn't know what to say to that,   
"But how could I?" She asked but Yukari had already guessed her question and offered an answer,  
"We really don't know why you were out for so long. You weren't hurt very badly when the car hit you, but you just didn't wake up" She continued, "The doctors were totally baffled. You weren't even in a coma or anything, just sleeping"  
"For six weeks?" Sadako clarified, still having trouble taking it in,

Yukari nodded,  
"Yip. Six whole weeks" She finished, "And since there wasn't really anything wrong with you to begin with why should they keep you in the hospital?" She did not offer a response at first but then Sadako did say,  
"I cant… how could I have just slept for so long?" Yukari shook her head,  
"As I said nobody really knows" She added and then looked over for a moment, "Do you remember anything from when you were sleeping? Did you dream?" Sadako thought for a moment, the last thing she remembered before waking up in that hospital bed was the accident, nothing else. Even so she couldn't shake the feeling that she had forgotten something important but she shook her head.

With the mood turning cold Yukari thought it would be best to liven it again,  
"You know Amano is going to cook dinner tonight?" She said in the hope of taking her mind off it, "All your favourites" Sadako looked over and smiled,  
"Amano?" She asked, "Cook? Will I live to see tomorrow?" Yukari laughed,   
"I would hope, but there is no guarantee"

Some may have looked in on their family and thought it strange for a mother and daughter to live in the same house as an unrelated married couple but it really wasn't. It had been so many years and even before Hitomi moved in with them they viewed her as family. When Sadako came into the world it just tightened the family unit and sometimes Yukari and Amano needed reminding that Sadako was not in fact their child. It seemed like the plot out of a bad American sitcom.

"Amano asked me to apologise for him," Yukari apologised, and Sadako looked up,  
"Why?" Yukari shook her head disapprovingly,  
"He couldn't get out of work. Some big project they have been working on for months or something" Yukari told her but it looked like she was more upset about it than Sadako was, "Not even for his own daughter, figuratively speaking of course. I mean really…"  
"Its alright" Sadako jumped in to defend him, "He is cooking dinner"  
"No it's not alright!" She told her, "I managed to get off, so should he"  
"Really its Ok" Sadako told her, "Don't worry about it" Yukari shook her head,  
"Alright, but just this once, Ok?" Sadako nodded,   
"Sure"

Suddenly, without warning Yukari jammed on the cars breaks and skidded to a stop. Theirs was not the only car to have stopped as the line of angry drivers behind them began to honk their horns angrily. Yukari leaned over Sadako and yelled out of her open window,  
"Oi, flower man!" She yelled, "A dozen Lilly's and another dozen white roses" Sadako looked over to see that there was indeed a flower man with a stall on the roadside whom was pulling together the requested bunches. Yukari dug into her purse and pulled out some cash to pay the man.  
"Yukari is this Ok?" Sadako asked looking back at the growing line of traffic behind them. She sniggered,  
"Its fine…" She told her, "Its only for a minute"

A man who was almost constantly beeping his horn throw his head out of the window of his car and yelled,  
"Come on lady this is no rest stop!"  
"Bite me!" Yukari yelled back and smiled again to Sadako. The man passed the flowers in through the window carefully into Sadako's lap.  
"How much?" Yukari asked,   
"6000 Yen" She passed him the cash,  
"Keep the change" And almost as soon as his head was out of the window she sped off leaving the continuing complaints from fellow motorists behind her.

She patted the steering wheel and smiled,  
"Keep those safe will you?" She asked of Sadako, who nodded but still offered an obvious question,  
"What they for?" Yukari spoke softly,  
"An old friend"

Only a moment later they turned off the main road and came into what appeared to be a dirt road, which lead up a hill. She recognised it immediately as the path up to her local Shinto shrine. As they climbed the hill they drove directly adjacent to the dozens of gates, which lead travellers to its doors. The wooden gates were a miraculous red, so far from the natural colour their wooden frames would partner with. She could see the beginnings of the shrine which lay higher up the hill, surrounded with trees and flowers, the most prominent being that Cherry Blossom tree. The shrine itself was built with vitality and grace, which contributed by the refined curvatures in the column, outlines, in the shapes of rafters and brackets, and especially in the great overhanging roofs.

Just ahead of the Honden stood the final gateway which lead to the temple itself, the final link in the chain. This link was so much more than just another gateway, but something much bigger and grander. In the distance just beside and behind the Honden, or temple building stood the Pagoda and holy font as always protected by the drum tower.

She sighed as she remembered the many times she and her mother had climbed the stairs into temple and the many times she had stood in awe of the structure. This time, however, it was not awe that she felt but a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She now realised what was happening.

"Her funeral, the offerings and burial have all happened haven't they?" Sadako asked, it all just coming to her, "Was it you who wore the Shinishozoku?" Yukari nodded,  
"We didn't know why you were asleep and had no idea when you may awaken" She said, "I'm sorry" Sadako shook her head,  
"Its what I would have done" Her words were cold but Yukari knew that it wasn't because of her. She had just realised she was about to visit her mothers grave.

It wasn't long before Yukari had brought the car to a stop and they prepared to enter what was the temples gravesite. It was behind the temple, hidden from the road and worshippers by a veritable wall of trees. There was however a large wooden gate that allowed them passage, a gate not unlike those that lead up to the temple itself. Sadako was quiet, and didn't say a word as Yukari lead her through the maze of graves that made up her mothers final resting place, the flowers in her arms. They were not the only ones in the cemetery but it was as if none of the other mourners knew, or even cared that they were there. Cherry Blossom trees were dotted all over the cemetery, their flowers a beautiful scarlet pink, the sort of colour you could only get at this time of year. It is said that there is a body buried under a Cherry blossom tree, and the flowers are turned red by its roots drinking the blood of the dead. It seemed from where she stood that that legend could just be true.

Sadako's heart was pounding so hard she was afraid it was going to break right out of her chest. Finally Yukari came to a stop and turned to face what looked like a new grave and brilliantly white tombstone, built like a Myian Pyramid. At first Sadako was too scared to face the grave, she was about to be robbed of the final chance for her to deny the truth. When she did finally turn it was still enough to stop her heart for a moment, she may have known it, but to see it written in front of her brought a lump into her throat.

"Hitomi Kanzaki" She read aloud, her voice bitted. She felt Yukari throw her arms around her but it didn't feel real, more like a memory of something that happened long ago. Her mind went blank, her eyes glazed over as the truth finally sunk in. She fell to her necks next to the grave, right out of Yukari's arms. She kneeled down next to her but Sadako didn't even notice and started to sob quietly.

Yukari got back to her feet and placed her hand comfortingly upon Sadako' shoulder before uttering the words of a prayer,  
"O my God! This is Thy servant and the son of Thy servant who hath believed in Thee and in Thy signs, and set his face towards Thee, wholly detached from all except Thee. Thou art, verily, of those who show mercy the most merciful.  
Deal with him, O Thou Who forgivest the sins of men and concealest their faults, as beseemeth the heaven of Thy bounty and the ocean of Thy grace. Grant him admission within the precincts of Thy transcendent mercy that was before the foundation of earth and heaven. There is no God but Thee, the Ever-Forgiving, the Most Generous. "

Sadako's sobbing was louder now, and Yukari kneeled down beside her and wrapped her arms around her again,  
"Let it out" She said, and Sadako did so. They were there for what felt like a lifetime to Sadako. When Sadako was ready she got back to her feet her arms were reddened from the tears but she didn't try to hide them.

Yukari left down two saucers in front of the grave, each made of the finest china. Then removing a flask and bag from her pocket she poured a brownish liquid into one and some rice into the second,   
"Allow these to give you the strength to make it through Styx" She then nodded to Sadako whom offered the two bouquets of flowers to the grave and placed them down between the bowls.  
"And allow these flowers to line your path into grandma' arms" Sadako said before adding, "Goodbye"

When they left the graveyard the sun was already climbing down in the sky, offering long shadows across the gravesite. Neither Sadako nor Yukari said a word to each other on the remains of the car ride, instead spending the time in silence. Sadako didn't really feel like talking, or doing anything for that instance.

When they did pull in and came to a stop Yukari had to nudge her before she realised.  
"We're home," She mentioned and Sadako looked up and offered a hollow smile before undoing her seatbelt and exiting the car. Then she looked up at the house, which had been her home for so many years. The building was only one in a row of similar houses in the street, a clear blending of traditional Japanese concepts and western architecture.

The building itself was three stories high, and very large. It appeared to be built out of wood, making it appear picturesque but she knew that it was in fact brick just covered over. The roof was actually flat, and Sadako remembered all the time she spent up there as a child, bathing in the sun during the summer.

The sun was setting, which it made the house appear ominous in its failing light. They were not the first to arrive, as the lights in several parts of the house were already on. It was Yukari, who actually pointed this out,  
"Amano's back?" She asked and then sniffed the air, "I think I can already smell dinner burning" She didn't expect it to happen but Sadako laughed. Yukari bridged the few steps to the door and pushed it open offering entry to Sadako.  
"Come on" She felt like it had been so long since she had seen the house but it didn't seem like anything had changed at all and yet… The heat hit her face as she crossed the threshold and then Yukari closed it.

The first few steps she took were unsure but once she found her footing she followed the smell of cooking. At first Amano never even noticed that they had come into the room he was so engrossed in his cooking. He was even humming cheerily to himself like a happy schoolchild. He only turned when Yukari cleared her throat,  
"Welcome home honey!" She said sarcastically, "How was your day darling!"

When he turned he gave Yukari no heed, and instead grabbed Sadako, hugging her as tightly as he possible could. At one point he even lifted her off her feet. Amano was still the same man he always was, age just adding to his looks. His dark brown hair was still worn long but now he kept it in a neat ponytail. The only things that had really changed about him was that he was a little bit taller and there was a fashionable surface of stubble across his chin. He still appeared to be wearing the suit he would have worn to work,  
"Its good to see you too" Sadako commented when she had gotten her voice back from the shock. You see, Amano had never been one for showing his feelings too much in the open. She really didn't expect such an 'open' reaction from him.

"Thank God your Ok" He told her, and she wasn't too sure but she though he was crying, "Thank God" When he loosened his grip he kissed her forehead and apologised,  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to suffocate you" Sadako shook and then dropped her head onto his shirt for a moment,  
"Thank you" She said simply, "Thank you" The suddenly embarrassed she broke away and added,  
"I'll be next door" Amano nodded,  
"Sure thing. Dinner will be finished soon" As she was making her way into the living room next door she heard Yukari and Amano' voices,  
"What are you doing home so early?" She asked and he just replied,  
"I managed to convince them to give me the rest of the day off"

'He asked for the time off?' Sadako thought, 'That's not like him' Amano was right when he said dinner was almost ready, no sooner had she sat down she was called into the dinning room. Amano had produced an incredible feast with dozens of different things. As grateful as she was, when she saw it she felt guilty for her lack of hunger. Conversation was dry over the meal, nobody really wanting to be the first to speak. Amano was still a little embarrassed, Yukari was still not too sure were she sat with her and of course Sadako was just not very talkative. She had barely had two mouthfuls when she gave up and announced,  
"I'm going to go to bed" Yukari looked up and complained,  
"But you have barely touch anything" She said, "Don't you want some more?" Sadako shook her head,   
"I'm not really very hungry" Sadako replied, "And all I really want to see is my bed"

Yukari was going to speak again when Amano spoke up,  
"You go to bed" He reassured her, "Remember she has to get her rest. Doctor's orders" Yukari gave up, and wished her a good night,   
"See you tomorrow then. I have arranged for you to meet with the University Chancellor about repeating the exams you missed in the morning so make sure to get your rest" Sadako nodded and left the room as quickly as she could without giving the impression she was in a rush to get away from them.

It was true that she wasn't hungry, and that of course she wanted to get to her bed, but equally she needed to get out of that room. She couldn't take the silence any longer. As she walked through the familiar hall and stairs, which made up her home, she continued to be bothered with this feeling that something was not right.

When she pushed the door into her room open felt the chill in the air, the chill brought about from not being used for many nights. She sighed as she again found herself alone. Hers was a simple room; a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a bookshelf with some of her favourite titles. She sat upon the side of her bed and looked out through the window she now faced. Other than the few lights of their neighbours there was nothing but darkness. She didn't feel too well.

Her mind returned to Yukari's last words. Her education, her life, everything would have to be rebuilt from the ground up. There was no way she could just take the exams now; she would have to repeat the year, No matter what, she was still in for a difficult time. Her eyes scanned the room; it was exactly as she had left it that fateful morning, exactly. There was a file upon her bookcase that would cheer her up when she was young. Her mother would tell her the tales she had written and it was always with such vivid detail, but no matter how many times Sadako asked her to send the stories to a publisher Hitomi would refuse. She would always say they were too close to her heart. Sadako took the file in her hand and laid it upon the desk. Taking the chair she opened it and the first word echoed in her mind,  
"Gaea"

She felt strange for a moment, remembering the tales her mother would put her to sleep with, and turned another page to be faced with a map. Many detailed features lay upon the map, mountains and lakes, cities and nations. She laid her finger on the map and slowly she edged it across the page. She knew the stories from these nations, and tales she had been told but other images flashed in her mind, other people, as she read their names, though she did not understand why.  
"Zaibach… Fanelia… Asturia... Fraid... Cesario... Fanel.."

A desert, a forest, a mountain, a man, a castle and a garden. She shook her head angrily, 'What did it mean!' She didn't like it, was there something she was forgetting… something important. Clearing her mind she threw the file open to a random page and began to read from the words which had been beautifully handwritten onto the paper. She read it aloud,  
"Day 68, it's been quite a while now since we started our journey to the Mystic Valley, Von, Alan, Milerna, Merle, Dryden and myself. Von seems a lot better now but he still insists he is going to fight. Things seem to be peaceful for the moment but I can't help but worry about what may happen to him" Sadako smiled as she imagined her mother speaking the words. She felt herself becoming drossier but skipping a few lines she read again,  
"Tonight Milerna who as you know is engaged to Dryden, approached me and asked about her 'friend'. It was obvious she was talking about herself but she couldn't decide who she liked, Alan or Dryden. When I suggested I could do a reading Merle jumped in and messed everything up by demanding I decide who I like first. I was so confused, and then when I said Alan both Milerna and Merle ganged up on me. It was mean of them, but there was nothing I could do" Sadako smiled,  
"I would be nice if it was more than just a fairytale" and she fell asleep.

She awoke suddenly but there was a single image that burned itself into her mind, a young man in his early twenties and his messy brown hair that threatened to obscure his face. He appeared to be being carried by his tied legs and arms. He was screaming at her, he knew her name. Her eyes flashed open, but the face remained in her mind.   
"Who?" She asked herself, she knew him, she really knew him from somewhere but where. Her mind was troubled. She lifted her face from the file and shook it to clear her drossiness, but even as that went the image of the man remained. Who?

She shivered and closing the file she abandoned it on her desk. The boy still in her mind, she undressed. She was relieved to get them off, but she was sure it was the last time she would ever wear those particular clothes… from now on to be associated with something she would want to forget. She changed into a nightdress and crawled into the bed but still the image of the man, his panicked face bothered her. She knew she knew him from somewhere but she just couldn't think of where.

She tried to sleep, she really did but no matter how long she tried she just couldn't get that damned boy from her mind. She tossed and turned for what seemed like a lifetime, and she still failed to find sleep even long after Yukari and Amano had themselves gone to bed. Eventually she surrendered, gave up and pulled herself out of the bed. She shivered again as she abandoned the warmth of her sheets.  
"I'll get something to drink," She told herself before heading out of her room and into the darkened hall. She was careful of where she was going, very careful but she still didn't want to turn on any lights encase it caught either Yukari or Amano' attention. She didn't want to worry them and she knew they would if they knew she was up.

She was relieved when she finally made it into the kitchen and without any major injuries on the way. She smiled as she opened the fridge to find there were a couple of 'Calpico's' left. She took it and sitting at the table, in the dark she slowly took a sip and then another. She continued to mull the mans face in her mind crossing off places she may know him from. TV? Nope. University? Nope. Old School? Nope. A Manga? Nope. Before she knew it the bottle was empty and she was becoming ever more frustrated.

As is so often the case when you are dealing with a problem the answer came right out of nowhere. Sadako had brought the file of her mother's stories down with her and she began to search through it frantically before coming to a stop towards the end,  
"… I was talking to Dawn today and don't ask me how it came up but we were talking about names, and more particularly the names we would give to our children. I couldn't offer any definite answer but Dawn was set upon Nimura if the child were to be a boy. He didn't tell me why though…" She read the words out loud and her eyes widened. Could it be?

She shook her head angrily. How could that even be possible? He was a character in a story, a fairytale, how could he possible have had a son. How could she have known his son! The whole idea seemed totally ridiculous but the more she ran it through her mind the more it just seemed right to her and that made her even more angry. She closed the file and scooping it up headed, on autopilot back to her room. However that is not were she ended up. She wasn't too sure when she took the wrong turn but before she knew it she had stumbled into the training room, literally. The room burst into light as the picked herself off the floor, looking back she saw the step which had been her downfall.

She looked up at the light as she regained her footing and remembered that it was linked to a motion sensor. Almost everything was exactly as it was in her dream; the same weapons and flags lined the walls, the same mats upon the floor. Her heart began to pound, and then it was as if it was in her throat,  
"Why?" She asked aloud not even sure herself what she was asking.

Her eyes began to well up, tears hidden just beneath the surface. She couldn't keep it in, she just couldn't. Her hand was shaking. When she dropped her head she began to mutter something, something inaudible. Then without warning her emotions exploded into violence. She began to yell, shout at the very room itself,  
"WHY?" And began ripping the room apart. First she cleared a small table to the end of the room of its contents, and then lifting it off the ground she hurtled it into the wall. It impacted with an echoing crash, swords coming down with it leaving a gash in the thin wooden wall.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" She continued and wiping her hands along the wall she brought further weapons to the floor. The metal was anything but quiet when it hit the ground causing even more of a disturbance. Finally she turned her eyes to the flags, which still stood, at the top of the room,  
"WHY HER?" Were the final words she was to shout, the last. She ripped the first off the wall with all her strength, and then tore it in two. The two pieces of cloth gently drifted to the ground, as she brought the second off the wall. Her words had gone, to be replaced with tears and she fell to her knees her face in the flag.  
"Why her… why did this happen to her" Her words came between tears, so quiet in contrast. She clenched the flag even tighter and lay upon the floor, curling into a ball,   
"Why?"

When she finally looked up, tears still streaming from her face she gasped. Were the cabinet had impacted with the wall it had gashed a hole in it… a thin wooden wall. There had never been a wooden wall there before. She slowly got to her feet, never taking her eyes off the hole and then tried to look inside. Unfortunately it was too dark for her too see what lay behind the wall.

Carefully she lifted one of the swords she had knocked off the wall, and unsheathing it she brought it back. Then she brought it down, slicing the wall. Using the slice made by the sword he ripped it open with her bare hands, peeling the thin wood back like you would an oranges skin.

Once the light was able to get in past the wall she could see that it was in fact only built a couple of inches from the original wall. She perplexed the reason for it until a glint of white caught her eye… there were papers inside. She brought her hand into the hole and grabbing them she slowly lifted them out. It was actually a couple of dozen pages tied together with some string. Slowly, carefully she bypassed the blank page to its front and began to read the words it offered. It was her mothers handwritten,  
"I have omitted these pages from the other accounts of my time in Gaea because they are of such a sensitive nature. I couldn't live with myself if she were to see them before her time was to begin" Sadako read aloud and even though she was more than just a little perplexed she continued unabated.  
"As of yet I cannot be sure when this is to happen, but the daughter that is growing in my womb, like me is going to be taken to Gaea. My reason for feeling this will be self-evident when I explain what I saw. Upon my return to Gaea, only a few months ago I saw her, my daughter in a desert. Don't ask me how I knew she was, but I just knew" Sadako's heart rate raised as she read her words,  
"Gaea is real?" She asked herself. There were several blank lines and then some more was written,  
"Last night again I saw my daughter in a vision. She called herself Sadako… so I guess I don't have a choice in her name now do I? I'm not entirely sure but I think I am seeing the future… what else will I see?" She flipped past a few pages and it continued along the same lines about Gaea. Sadako closed her eyes, it felt like her heart was going to burst and then something happened.

"SADAKO!" It was the same boy again that yelled her name. She looked up into his eyes and realised that she was in his arms. His eyes were focused only on her, and they were scared.  
"Nim…ur…a" She asked weakly and his eyes widened. Her eyes were so sparingly opened that he didn't see that she was awake. He gulped and hugged her tightly.  
"Who are…" She started to ask whom he was when something happened. It was as if a veil had been lifted, and she was able to see again. She remembered,

Her eyes opened and she was back in the remains of the training room. Light streamed in through the small windows, which lay by the roof around half the room. She remembered. Finally she remembered everything. Gaea. Nimura. Von. Géaroid. The war. Everything. She got to her feet quickly, as everything finally became clear to her, everything. She ran through the house, up the stairs until she finally came out onto the roof into the warm early morning sun. She was in a dream, and there was only one sure way to wake from a dream. To die.

She crossed the roof, coming to a stop by the edge. She looked down and gulped. The roof was so high it scared her stiff to think what she was about to do. She took a deep breath but with a crash the door opened behind her and Yukari, with Amano by her side ran out,   
"DON'T!" She shrieked, "What do you think your doing!" Sadako turned to face her and smiled,  
"Who are you?" She asked as Yukari tried to bridge the gap between them. Yukari's face was awash with fear,  
"What do you mean who am I? I'm Yukari" She replied but Sadako shook her head,  
"How could you be her?" She asked, "Yukari was everything to me! You look like her, you talk like her, you even act like her but you are NOT HER!" Yukari looked like she was truly being hurt by her words "The real Yukari would never have tried to hide the truth from me!"

Yukari looked blankly,  
"But I…" She started but Sadako cut her off,  
"Mothers notes, her notes about me in Gaea! Why did you try to make me forget, why didn't you want me to remember?" Yukari answered almost immediately,  
"You have to believe me, I did that for your own good!" She told her, "You can't go back there!"  
"And why not?" Sadako asked angrily, "No more lies!"  
"Did you read all of her notes?" Yukari asked, Sadako knew rightly that she hadn't but she didn't want to let Yukari know that,  
"Of course I did" She replied to which Yukari called out,  
"Then you know you can't go back, if you do untold harm will come to you, and to that world!"

Sadako couldn't reply before Yukari added,  
"The past and the present ever connected to the future,  
The glory's of old lead to none but this day,  
With the conquest of fate, the victory of love,  
The future is as planned by the dreamers of ancient's days

Prince and Princess shall meet,  
Nations shall merge,  
Twin Nations, twin kings,  
Led by fate the land will rock

From the fire they shall lead the faithful,  
Twin warriors, twin leaders, twin destroyers.  
Upon the blood of the mother they shall sound the war,  
And all shall return to as it was… Gaea will be no more"

Sadako couldn't think of what to say, she had heard these words before, in visions several time. She turned sharply too her,  
"Are you 'The guide'?" She demanded, "Has this all been another one of your sick games? Another one of your visions of the supposed future?" Yukari shook her head,  
"No!" She told her, "Before she died your mother told me everything. Hitomi told me what would happen to you… and that there was nothing we could do to stop it, but I had to try! I had to try and stop you from returning to that place" Sadako' resolve seemed to be weakening,  
"That's how I knew when you would awaken. That's why I hid those sheets. I couldn't stand the idea of letting you go through everything your mother wrote, and if you jump, you will never be able to come back"

"I…" Sadako said looking away from a moment. In that instant Amano ran forward in an attempt to grab her. Going with her instincts she jumped and kicked Amano in the face, throwing him to the side. Yukari ran to his aid and it was then that Sadako mounted the side of the building, and showed Yukari as cold a look as she had ever seen,   
"I don't know who you are, but I'm not buying it" Then without another thought she stepped off the side of the building and all she heard was her aunts scream.

………

Sadako's eyes shot open even surprising Nimura who was still holding her,  
"Sadako?" He asked, his voice still panicked, "Are you Ok?" She nodded,  
"Yeah… What happened?" She asked but he demanded to know more,  
"First, what the hell happened to you!" She shook her head,  
"It was a nightmare, nothing more," She told him, but she herself couldn't be sure if it was or not, "Now tell me" Nimura looked up past her,  
"See for yourself" He said, and she did to see they were in what looked like a cage. There were bars on three sides of them, other cells to their left and right. Nobody occupied them, but they looked like they had been recently.  
"What?" She asked and Nimura filled her in,  
"We were attacked. I don't know who they are, but they grabbed me and then knocked you returned to camp. You have been out for a while now but you haven't missed anything much. They just threw us in this cell on their Levi-Ship" Nimura informed her, "You really had me scared for a minute there"

She smiled,  
"Sorry" She apologised, "Buts it a long story, maybe I'll tell you someday"  
He was about to remind her that they had nothing but time when they were forced to turn to the staircase that lay a couple of cells over from their own, footsteps were descending their steps. Sadako got to her feet and stood, shoulder-to-shoulder with Nimura. First a solder appeared from the staircase, and another, and another. Somewhere in between them was another person, a girl, but they couldn't yet see anything more.

They came to a stop in front of their cell and turned to face them. The girl was clearly their superior and she stepped forward. Sadako's eyes widen, she was a beast person and not just that, a cat girl just like Merle. She did not wear armour, but loose brown leather, which looked good for speed. She looked upon Nimura and Sadako with a very cold gaze,  
"Who the hell are you?" Nimura asked angrily and one of the soldiers pulled out his sword. She waved a hand to get him to put it away,  
"My name?" She reiterated, "My name is Mya but it is not what is important" She paused a moment before adding,  
"In the name of the Entóntrian Alliance I have placed you under arrest"

End of Chapter Thirteen  
………  
_Butch Cassidy   
20.01.06 (Euro-Date system DD.MM.YY)_  
………

**AUTHOR MESSAGE:**  
Now isn't that a welcome change. A short chapter and a short time since the last release… what was that, a month? Well here we are, Chapter XIII, and to tell you the truth I have no idea what to make of this chapter myself. Its different, A LOT different but I hope you liked it anyway. It isn't the shortest chapter (That's chapter 10) but wasn't even half the length of the last… makes you wonder how I split these things up doesn't it! You see I couldn't really do that much else with the chapter without spoiling the 'different' feeling and I didn't want to do that.

This chapter is SO different than it was planned, I can tell you, and this all was never meant to happen. You see this chapter was going to lay out what's happened in Asturia to do with Milerna and her rebellion but I decided to knock that back into the series' Appendixes chapters (19,20 and 21) which will cover some of the important stuff I couldn't slot in because of the complete change of main characters these chapters would intale. Things like Asturia' revolution, the birth of the Zaibach rebels, Fraid' withdrawal from Zaibach, the Sacking of Norte, Lord Rhyfel' assassination, Chid' plans, etc.

Do you know what today (20th Jan) is! The three-year anniversary of the Descended Shadow! Yes it was three years today that it all started, three God Darn years! As long as some of you are enjoying it is all worth while, but if you stop by-God (Shacks fist), only kidding.

Ok I have a challenge for you, any of you who want to try; in my sweeping description of the Sadako's local Shinto temple I made a clear error in the temple itself. Find it, and I may let you in on a secret of the series. Deal? Also, what was with putting down water and food, the Shinishozoku, and what is a Styx? Well in Shinto it is traditional to leave out food and Drink for those who have departed, along with other items they could use in the afterlife (Ie, a sword for a warrior), the Shinishozoku is a robe worn by the chief mourner in a Shinto funeral and the Styx is the place the departed must cross before making it to the afterlife.

The prayer that was used is also 'The Prayer for the Dead' from the Bahá'i faith. I thought it felt pretty good in the context and I liked it in the scene. So you all know, I have just opened up a forum for the Descended Shadow in the Escaflowne forums in If you wanna ask me anything, questions and all I will answer them there. Also I will be posting some older asked questions and any news relating to the series in there, so make sure to make yourself known and keep an eye on it.

Finally, Chapter XIV should be out in the next few months. Hopefully this 'Super-fast' chapter will allow you to give me a little time for the next of the 40+ page chapters which will lead us to the end of the series (Yip, their all 40+ from now on) :) Later.   
Butch Cassidy

**Cast #Ref Chapter XIII (Alphabetical) – **  
OC – Original Character  
NC – New this chapter  
(VI) – Chapter first appeared in

Alan (OC) – Old head of Knights of Celia, old friend to Von. Died Chap6 (II)  
Amano (OC) – Hitomi's first love, but now only friends. Yukari's husband (II)  
Dawn – Close friend to Von, Nimura' father. Is believed dead. (00)  
Dryden (OC) – King of Asturia and would appear to be working with Chid (V)  
Géaroid – A mysterious man now helping Sadako and Nimura (II)  
Hitomi (OC) – Sadako' mother and lover of Von (II)  
Merle (OC) – Childhood friend, and still close to Von. Figurehead Queen. (III)   
Milerna (OC) – Queen of Asturia, old friend of Von. On the Run (00)  
Mya (NC) – A soldier of the Entóntrian Alliance (XIII)  
Nimura – Old Zaibach rebel, entangled in the alliance' problem, close to Sadako. (II)  
Sadako – Epicentre. Von and Hitomi' daughter. How could you forget her? (II)  
The Guide – Figure is directing people through visions, appears in many forms (VIII)  
Von (OC) – King of Fanelia, father of Sadako. (III)   
Yukari (OC) –. Lived with Sadako & Hitomi when she was growing up. Friend (II)


	14. He who is without sin

A VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE  
**The Descended Shadow   
Chapter XIV**  
_He who is without sin_

**Disclaimer** – Escaflowne is not mine; the characters and story are the property of Bandai entertainment. The story and characters of 'The Descend Shadow' or 'Shadows of the Past' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum . Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at Visit the Home of 'The Descended Shadow' at Character reference at the end of the Fan Fic. If you forget a character, remember.

………

Fanel. The capitol city of the kingdom of Fanelia was blessed with a long, and for the most part, peaceful history. The city was founded nearly five hundred years ago on the ashes of Andreas Fanel, the kingdom' greatest warrior and founder. All those hundreds of years ago, the land, which would become known as Fanelia, was split into a dozen smaller Kingdoms whom were cursed with a continuing thirst for land and the blood of their enemies. It was in the smallest of these kingdoms, that the young Andreas was raised.

The largest kingdom, Volyn, was ruled by a man of the same name whom had an exceptional thirst for victory. When his armies marched on his neighbours the other Kingdoms formed alliances with Volyn in the hope they would be spared his rage… all but one kingdom. The village Andreas was born in went by the name of Suhl, though the Kingdoms modern inhabitants have all but forgot this. When armies marched on his home he rallied the villagers into a force which pushed Volyn' men back. At the time Andreas was hailed a hero and sent for men to aid their cause and inspired by the quickly spreading legend of Andreas exploits, they came in their thousands.

When the next, much larger army approached the village Andreas made the heartbreaking decision to abandon their homes and retreat to an ancient fortress in the mountains to the north. The fortress of Tann was built hundreds of years earlier, its maker long forgotten, is purpose pure speculation. What remained of Andreas' army fortified their position in the mountain fortress and fought off the enemies' advances time and time again.

No matter how long passed Andreas and his men refused to give in to Volyn or despair. Unfortunately after six months of siege his men were exhausted, their stores of grain and water all but gone, surrender seemed an option, death a release from the hell survival had become. It was at this time that Andreas stood upon the barricades and approached the armies that lay in front of them.

His words, which have long been forgotten were enough to incite Volyn' men to mutiny and likewise many of those whom wore the colours of other kingdoms. They overcame their enemies, freeing themselves from the prison Tann had become, but not before Andreas lay dead upon the battlefield. Inspired by their martyred leader Andreas' armies marched all the way to Volyn' throne room, unifying the Kingdoms as they passed. By the end of the war all of Fanelia' kingdoms were unified into a single nation. This sibling Kingdoms capitol was founded upon the very ground their first King had fallen; Fanel was born out of the hollowed remains of Tann.

Today that city stands on the brink as another army marches on Tann. Even so the city of Fanel offers defences unmatched by any other city in the alliance. The city was embraced on three sides by steep mountains, so steep no man, or army could climb them. Additionally the city was defended by three huge stonewalls based throughout the city. The first wall, and weakest protected for the large farming, and scarcely populated segment of the city. The story changed entirely as the second wall proved far stronger and defended the higher populated second segment of the city. The final defensive wall was a mammoth fortification, truly and defended the governmental, religious and residential centres of the city. All in all it is over two miles from the base of the first wall to the castle, which was built right into the mountain… the old fortress of Tann.

The customs, politics and the people of Fanel had, of course, changed, but the same spirit of those men whom followed Andreas was alive and well and in none less than his descendent Von Fanel or his highest ranking General, Onoír. It was deep in the streets of Fanel, bathed in the shadow of the second wall that Onoír now stood, his eyes on a soulful building. The three-story house was just like so many around it, build and designed to mirror each other. It looked like it was once a rich house, a house that would once have held a large family whom had the good fortune to be well off. Along many of the windows small balconies intruded out from the building, their railing built from metal, decorated with elaborate designs from years past. There was nothing special about this single house, this single building but Onoír still looked upon it and no other.

A sigh escaped his breath as he looked towards the door, a large wooden frame raised from the road. He stepped forward and slowly he ascended the half dozen steps that preluded his actions to open the sealed door. He forced the handle but it failed to move. He raised his foot and kicked it harshly about the lock. The old wood buckled and broke under the pressure the old soldier offered it.

A cloud of dust exited while the door itself crashed into the wall, opening the house for entry. He shook his head to clear the dust that had covered it and then stared in past the darkened doorway. Around his neck and to his side Onoír wore a knapsack, and placing his hands inside he removed an unlit torch. Kneeling he placed it between his legs and further removing a couple of pieces of flint he crashed them above the torch until it caught alight. Then raising to his full height he fearlessly entered the abandoned building.

Soon enough he had passed into what was once the buildings living, or family room. Several large, and seemingly comfortable seats sat around the now long extinct fire. He looked where once the windows, the conduits of light, were now boarded with wood, only the weakest cracks of sunlight managing to enter the barren shell of a room. He found as he walked he disturbed the dust that lay upon the wooden floorboards, but he did not care… he just didn't care.

The room may have been dark but that was not the reason he never saw what was right in front of him. Where there were dusty floorboards and boarded windows he saw a brilliantly lit, richly room. Where the half destroyed seats sat he saw them still in their former glory. That was not all, for in the room he saw people, people he once knew, and where now no more than a memory.

He remembered three souls being in that room, the first was a child, a young girl. She was small, young in years and bothering her brother whom seemed scarcely older than she was. Her brother however was not interested in his younger sibling and was in fact looking up at his mother. The young lady was seated upon one of the chairs, tears streaming from her eyes. The third occupant Onoír knew as himself. He was kneeling to her side, his arms around her. His eyes too were spoilt with tears. Onoír quickly left the room, and those memories behind.

He climbed the stairs, not a step free from the creaking of neglected wood. His torch was still in his hand but it was not leading the way. He was instead being lead by an intuitive knowledge of the house he had once called home. When he reached the second floor he stopped in the mouth of another room. This time it was a bedroom that welcomed him with the now familiar dusty finish. The bed, simple wooden furniture and several books strewn across the floor were all buried by the grey wastes of time. The sight seemed to bring him to a complete stop, his eyes weakened by the encounter. Soon enough another memory was offered by his minds eye, but this time there were two brothers. Both of them were in matching uniforms, that of the Fanelian guard. The younger of the two was Onoír, just like he was in the previous memory. The likeness of this brother was uncanny.

They were having some sort of argument but it was as if something had wiped the sound from the scene. There argument became ever more heated as the moments past until Onoír sweeped the books off his desk and onto the floor. His older brother just stood there until finally Onoír' younger self stormed from the room. Onoír entered the dust-aged bedroom and kneeled to lift one of the books, which still sat, in the same place he himself had thrown them to all those years ago. He took it in his hands and turned it around, imprinted golden letters masked the front of the book. They spelt out a name, that of his brother, Cóir.

He placed the book, and the others that lay around it into his bag and made for the exit. He swore that to the end of his days he would never return to that room. Never. He descended the stairs as carefully as he had ascended them, the items he had come for buried deep in the knapsack by his side. A final memory haunted him as he finally exited the broken home he had long since abandoned. All those years ago, the mother in his arms as he ran from the house as fast as he could, blood upon her face, blood upon his arms, blood upon her whole being. Her mouth offered words to Onoír's younger counterpart but he refused to remember them. As Onoír really did leave the condemned building he could still feel his tears in his eyes, her blood on his hands. He fell upon the base step, and raised a finger to his eyes as tears once again escaped. He batted them away angrily and looked to his feet,  
"Why did I even come back here?"

"Do you really want an answer?" A voice returned. Onoír was clearly surprised as he looked up at her face with a quiet gasp. Lilly looked down upon him. The few tears he had shed had already cleared but he still shook his head to make sure before steadily getting back to his feet  
"How long have you been here?" He asked. Onoír may not have meant this words to be as sharp but even so Lilly took no notice.  
"Not that long" She answered but he got the impression she'd been there longer than she was letting on. Over the past few days he and Lilly had been almost inseparable, and this was the first time he had actually been able to slip off.

Over the few days they had done almost everything together as a unit. Teaching the recruits, preparing the coming battle, preparing their weapons, food, water and a million other things. Even though they were together for so much of the time there was never the opportunity to speak to her independently of work, and so they still felt like strangers. Before she had returned with them to Fanel he had seen her, sure, but on those few occasions she never stood out. He never had the pleasure of meeting all of those who would become his subordinates, especially as she was to be captain of the guard in Urthas, which was hardly next-door.

He forced a stern look on her,  
"I assume you had a reason for following me?" He asked angrily as she had so far failed to offer a single word of explanation for her actions. She sarcastically raised her hands in defence,  
"Oh well. And here I was doing you a favour, personally delivering a message from your sweetheart and all" She told him before turning her back, "But if you would rather I will just go" Her sarcasm didn't help his mood but he swallowed it,  
"What do you mean by Sweetheart?" He asked, but he had a fair idea, of whom she was referring to,  
"That Jennifer girl of your. She said she would be waiting for you in the normal place" Lilly informed him and shrugged her shoulders, "Cute girl, but a little young for you don't you think?"  
"She is not my sweetheart!" He told her unequivocal and she turned and replied sarcastically,  
"Then what do you call it?" She asked, "Girlfriend? Lover? Soul mate?"  
"She's nothing of the sort!" Onoír growled, "She is my Goddaughter!"

"Ok" She replied as they started towards to castle, "Whatever you say" It was a while before they exchanged words again, instead Onoír keeping his thoughts to himself. He looked over to Lilly a moment; she wasn't anywhere near as old as her brother, more likely in her mid forties. She was nothing like the lady he first meet at 'The gates to the forest', so much more cheerful and lively. Even as she walked along side him she whistled happily. 'Its to be expected' he thought, her brother had been taken, she had been tortured, they were in the middle of a battle. Even so, she never would have acted this openly in front of the men.  
"The suns great isn't it?" She asked with a beaming smile, Onoír looked up and as if it was the first time he had noticed he acknowledged it to be the truth,  
"Yeah, I suppose. The weathers been warm for a while now"

"So" She started, "What were you doing down here?" Onoír was deadly silent. She obviously had no idea of how 'sensitive' a subject she had stumbled upon. He thought through a couple of plans to deflect the question but turning up nothing he decided to tackle it head on.  
"I used to live here" He answered, "Needed to pick something up from the house" He hoped she would pick up on the 'lets leave it' tone in his voice, but evidently not,  
"Really?" She asked again, "It looks like the places has been abandoned for quite a while now… your family not here anymore?" Onoír turned to her his eyes ablaze.  
"Leave it!" He yelled, and she stopped right in her stride. Her eyes suggested that he had caught her completely off guard. Eventually she managed to squeeze out an apology before he rushed on ahead of her without even a passing glance. It wasn't long before he regretted his actions but what was done was done, and that was the last subject he wanted to discuss with anyone.

As he made his way past the cities third gatehouse his skin began to crawl. Everywhere he looked he saw empty houses, and not a soul in sight. It was just haunting. He knew there was barely a handful of 'non-combatants' left in the city but it just made him feel uncomfortable so few people in such a large city. Even as he passed through the usually crowded 'Courtyard of the Kings' the only people he could see were soldiers on their way down to the cities first wall. They were carrying what looked like large wooden poles; so long it took many men to carry. To a casual observer this would look just that, plain wood, but he knew better,  
"Trebuchets" He commented under his breath before continuing up towards the castle.

He ascended the stairs into the castles grounds slowly before taking a seat next to the fountain. That fountain had stood as the centrepiece to the gardens, which surrounded it, and ever since Jennifer was a child he would bring her here to play. He smiled as he remembered her splashing in the water, and soaking him more than once.

He was still a young man when she was born… it took him back to happier times. Before long he remembered the book in his bag. He blew the dust from the diary before slowly brushing his hand over the cover. He hesitated and then opened it.

He read the book quietly, and remembered back to the days in which it was written. It was some time before his attention was dragged from his brother's words. He had been so engrossed that he failed to see Jennifer' shadow as it covered the pages,  
"Erráre?" She commented, "Wasn't there a big war there?" Onoír slammed the book closed to the great surprise of Jennifer. When he looked up and saw her surprise he apologised,  
"Sorry" He said, "You just caught me off guard there" She accepted his apology and sat herself down next to him, keeping her arms close protectively. Onoír slipped the book back into his bag casually and turned his attention to the young girl.  
"What's wrong?" He asked but she didn't offer him an answer, instead keeping her eyes on her shoes.  
"Jennifer?"

She looked up,  
"Has there been any news?" She asked, her eyes far from hopeful. He thought a moment. Since Alexander's arrival he had spoken to him and since learned of his meeting with Sadako but he made clear that Nimura was not present,  
"Perhaps" He commented, Jennifer' eyes lit up,  
"What is it?" She asked, "Where is he?"  
"Sadako was sighted in Cesario a couple of weeks ago," He told her,  
"And Nimura?" She asked but he shook his head,  
"She was alone at the time" Jennifer sighed, and he continued "But that doesn't mean anything's wrong, he could just have been elsewhere"

She nodded, but he knew it didn't cheer her up any,  
"What are they doing?" She asked anxiously, "Why did they go?" Onoír thought for a moment. When they left neither of them offered an explanation or even a purpose behind their disappearance. Even so, since then he had surmised the reason,  
"I believe they are trying to rally some support for us here" He told her, "Travelling across the Alliance in a hope that they may still find someone who hasn't yet misplaced their loyalty"  
"But why them?" She asked angrily, "Why Nimura?"  
"We all walk our own path, regardless of reason. They left because they had too and there was nothing we could do about that" She sighed,  
"But why such a dangerous path…" She started but then over wrote her own question, "Is there any chance they will find someone to help us?" Onoír waited a moment as if he was deciding whether to be honest or not but then shook his head,  
"I doubt it, but there is always hope"

Jennifer closed her hand into a fist, which started to shake angrily,  
"This is so unfair!" She decreed and before he could stop himself Onoír added forcefully,  
"Life isn't fair. The sooner you learn that the better life will be" She didn't react at all, instead opting to remain silent. Onoír bit his lip angrily,  
"Jen, I didn't mean…"

He sighed and decided to turn his words to more pleasant matters,   
"How are things going at home with Luke?" He asked, "I'm sure your glad he's back" The transformation was incredible, just with the mentioning of her brothers name she offered a smile and lit up entirely. He already knew the answer now,  
"Things are great!" She told him, "He' all settled in and even dad seems to be happy to have him home. Thank you by the way"  
"Thank you for what?" He asked but she just offered a sly look,  
"I'm not that naive. When Luke walked through that door dad walked right out. He then comes back a couple of hours later and alls forgiven? I know how stubborn my father is, and it would seem someone knocked some sense into him" She smiled, "And that someone could only have been you?"  
"Really and whys that?"

"Because you're the only one he will listen too these days, he doesn't even listen to mum when his minds made up" She enlightened him,  
"So he's doing fine at home?" Onoír asked hoping to steer the conversation back,  
"Yeah. He's even got a couple of days off his guard stuff to help us get out of the bar" Onoír nodded,  
"You guys are coming up to the castle aren't you?" She returned the gesture,  
"That we are. With all the soldiers building weapons and stuff they apparently want us out of their hair… how arrogant is that?" She said, "I don't want to leave my home!"  
"Sorry" He apologised for the third time in their short conversation,  
"What for?"  
"I'm the one who ordered all remaining civilians into the castle" He mentioned, "I was the 'arrogant' one" Jennifer tried to backtrack to pull herself out of the awkward situation but he stopped her,  
"I know you would rather stay at home, but try to remember it is for your own good" He told her, "The fighting will start any day now" She nodded,  
"I know you are. I just don't want to go" She added and it looked like Onoír was going to jump in when she continued, "But still, I will on one condition, you come down to help us move"

"I don't know" He teased, "Oh, Ok" She practically strangled him with the hug she wrapped around his neck. He petted her hair and dropped his forehead onto hers. They were silent a moment when Jennifer asked,  
"Are they really that close?"  
"Yes"   
"I know I said I was prepared for this but… I'm scared"   
"It doesn't matter if your prepared or not, anyone would be scared" She broke away from him and looked him in the eye,  
"Are you scared?"  
"Yes" Was his simple answer and then, "We are all scared, but that doesn't mean we don't have faith that we will come out of this" She nodded and he mussed her hair,  
"Alright I'll see you later. I'm a busy man you know" She smiled,  
"I'll see you in the bar later then"  
"Sure"

………

It was cold. Really cold. Nimura rubbed his hands together for some heat but the little that was made soon evaporated. It had been three days since these people claiming to be Entóntria had captured them. Much of the initial fear he had felt had long since gone to the wind, his heart calming as Sadako finally awoke. He looked over to her, sleeping in the corner of the cage they were imprisoned within. She was wrapped in his jacket but he knew it would make no real difference in this cold.

He rubbed his hands up and down his exposed arms, and continued to pace from one side of the cell to the other. He knew if he didn't pace he would probably go stiff from cold. It seemed like a lifetime ago when they were thrown into this God forsaken cell and he didn't really relish the memory. When Sadako lay there, lifeless, unmoving in his arms he felt a pain like nothing he could ever have imagined. It seemed like something was tearing him up inside and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He winched in pain as he turned his body. He had long since removed his bandages, his wounds mostly healed but not all of them had yet had the opportunity to completely close. He cursed aloud. The continuing frustration was finally getting to him. He couldn't take the waiting any longer, the continual waste of time just sitting in this cold, dark, cramped, hellhole.

Sadako stirred in her sleep, taking his attention for a moment but then he returned to his pacing. Why did Entóntria take them anyway? He knew that they were at war but to find a group of them right bang in the middle of Alliance territory? What were they doing there? He turned and began a new path.

So that was what the Entóntrian's looked like… and they too have beast people. Mya? Who was she? There never seemed to be the time to learn about Entóntria when he was at Fanel so all he really did know was what his adoptive father and mentor, Letús had told him about the Alliances new enemy. He actually spoke of the country like he had been there, seen the places he described. It was a vast Alliance of nation states, old countries that had stood for hundreds of years and long since lost interest of any peoples beyond their borders. Those few whom did cross their borders were treated as outsiders and shunned. They were extremely xenophobic and inward looking.

This is where he had trouble understanding why they would have started a war with the Alliance in the first place. If they truly didn't care about the other countries and alliances of Gaea why did they invade? He sighed and slid his back down against the bars to the side of their cell. Sadako stirred although this time she opened her eyes,  
"How long have I been asleep?" She asked too which Nimura answered,  
"Not long. Just go back to sleep" She shook her head,  
"I think I have slept enough these past few days" He nodded,  
"I suppose"

She was about to rub her own arms when she realised the jacket around her, and took if off,  
"Why did you..?" She started before finishing, "You must be freezing" Nimura lied with a shake of his head,  
"Na, I'm fine" She threw the jacket to him,   
"No your not. We're both freezing down here" She reminded him, "And do you really think I would prefer to be warm while you freeze?" He laughed,  
"I suppose not"  
"Thanks by the way" She added and almost as if she was hoping he didn't hear she went straight on, "Has anyone come?" He shook his head,  
"No one"

In the three days since they had been thrown into the cell they had only seen a handful of others. Once to give them some food, the previous day and then when Mya made herself known to them. Since, nothing. She sighed,  
"You don't suppose they've forgotten about us?" She asked and he joked,  
"Well I won't be recommending Entóntrian hospitality to my friends" She looked around her and frowned,  
"Any idea of how we can get ourselves out of this?" He shook his head,  
"There is no way we are getting past those bars, and the floor is solid oak, there is no way we could break it no matter how hard we tried"  
"In other words we're stuck" She commented and he nodded,  
"Afraid so"  
"Great"

"Where do you suppose they're taking us?" Sadako asked, trying her best to ignore the icicles her arms seemed to becoming, Nimura shrugged his shoulders,  
"I suppose they are taking us back to Entóntria, or maybe to pick up some more prisoners? Who knows they may even be planning an invasion"  
"I doubt they are planning to invade… to sneak this far into the alliance they cant have that big a force here. Perhaps they are picking up anyone they can to question…" She thought aloud before Nimura cut her off,  
"Or to execute. Please the crowds, boost public morale" Sadako offered a blank expression,  
"You really think they would go to the trouble of grabbing people just to execute them?" Nimura shrugged,  
"Not just execute. They will probable bleed us dry of all we know first, then kill us"  
"Just what I need to hear! She commented with a morbid tone, "But why go to all the trouble. I'm sure they could have gotten prisoners from the skirmishes and border villages if they wanted"  
"How much can you get from a soldier on the border? Not a lot" He said before he had even thought his argument through and then added, "Sure they would get something but remember the Alliance isn't ruled by a single country. If they wanted information on us they would need to take people from the different nations so they have a clearer view of where the power lies and how best to crush us" Sadako gulped,  
"So they must have thought we were from Basram or Cesario" She added, "But wouldn't that mean there would be other Alliance soldiers onboard? Maybe we could escape together?"

Nimura shook his head,  
"Even if that were the case, and we have far from established that, we will need to get out of here first, not to mention finding them" He told her, "A guard is hardly going to open the door and take us to them!" She was about to agree with him when footsteps creaked down the stairs towards them. They turned to catch sight of a collection of guards, half a dozen or so. The first opened the door while his colleges covered him.  
"Come with us" He demanded as the door swung open then Nimura refused,  
"I'm not going anywhere with you" The guard stepped into the cell with two of his friends and punched Nimura in the gut.  
"What kind of position do you think you're in?" He yelled, "You are in no position to demand anything. Say please and maybe I'll consider telling you were your going" Sadako looked like she was going to attack the guard when Nimura silently asked her not to with his hand. He got to his feet his eyes ablaze with hate,   
"PLEASE tell us where you're going to take us," He asked and it seemed it took all of his strength just to be civil. The guard smiled,  
"See how hard is it to show some manners? I'm going to take you to your fellow prisoners" He answered, "Maybe even you Alliance scum can make a few new friends as you stay with us"

Nimura continued to stay his tongue, as they were lead from their cell and up the stairs. Three of the guards lead the way, and three more flanked them. Nimura guessed they were being sure that they didn't try anything funny, especially since they were not in chains. At the top of the stairwell they joined a long corridor, dozens of other joining unto it likewise. As they passed each Nimura stole a glace, only to see more and more cells like their own.

They continued down this corridor before coming out into a large room. This room appeared to be an epicentre, corridors like their own heading out in the four points of the compass. Even though a door sealed each. If he had to guess he would recon that each of those other corridors mirrored their own to form an expansive brig system. The room was in the shape of a square, a dozen or so long rectangular tables criss-crossing the floor. Above them, there was a balcony a story up, the roof being two, maybe three levels above them.

The balcony too was layered with seats, almost as if they were standing in some form of giant arena. One of the guards behind them pushed him into the room, causing Nimura to lose his balance and fall. Sadako came to his aid as the guards quickly departed via the door they had entered from and closed it. There was a metallic clang that suggested the door had been locked.  
"You okay?" Sadako asked offering him her hand. He took it and got to his feet,  
"Sure. Just wish I could show them what I think of their little jokes"   
"Just try to forget it, we have some new friends to get to know"

Nimura looked up and she wasn't kidding. The room may have been practically empty but there were still another dozen or so guys about. Nimura recognised the uniforms from all over the Alliance. Basram, Fanel, Fraid, Asturia, Deadalus. There were also a couple in civilian clothing and one wearing…  
"Oh my God" Nimura exclaimed and Sadako looked over,  
"What is it?" She asked   
"Him" He said point out to the man, "He' Zaibach. He used to be in our rebel cell"  
"Are you sure?" She clarified and he nodded,  
"Positive"

"Well then talk to him" She suggested, "And I'll try to get something from some of the others around here" He nodded,   
"Alright" Nimura gave her a final glance and then he was off. He was most certainly noticed as he approached the group, which included the rebel as they stopped speaking and watched his approach. There were three men, a large man in the armour of Fraid, another wearing the colours of Asturia and then the rebel whom was still wrapped in his cloak of a sandy brown colour. The man next to the rebel, a large man laughed,  
"Well, well, well if it isn't fresh meat for the grinder" He joked, "Not too lucky are we, to be caught by such a 'weak' enemy"  
"I don't think unlucky would be strong enough?" Nimura answered, "To be taken nowhere near the border"  
"Get used to it. Entóntria are not as weak as they have made it seem" He answered, "They've been playing with us! We haven't been fending them off, they have been studying us. Like a quack scientist with a rat, they have been watching and waiting for the best time to take us out" Nimura offered a cynical look,  
"Why you telling me?"

He returned it with a snide look,  
"Because we're all in this together. We have to stick together and guess what…" He told Nimura; "…we are not dealing with a ragtag enemy here" He leaned in closely,  
"They are organised and brutal" Nimura took this in, but not without question,  
"How did they capture you?" He asked, while eyeing the rebel. He was quite surprised that he hadn't recognised him. The man took a grim look,  
"My unit and I, eight men in total were abandoned by our retreating superiors on the border. We were left for dead, nobody was coming to get us so we tried to make our way back ourselves" He explained, "We didn't make it two miles before they bore down on us from all sides. They killed all of the members of my unit and kept me alive, throwing me into this hole to rot. It's been months and all they seem to do is bring in more prisoners every once in a while"  
"Haven't you tried to escape? Fight back at least?" Nimura demanded, but he just shook his head,  
"Are stupid as well as young?" He asked, "Have you looked around? We're outnumbered ten to one on his bucket of bolts. There is no way we could escape"

"So you haven't even tried?" He reaffirmed,  
"Some did. Just before I arrived, and guess what? They were all killed all but one, the man who told me and he died soon afterwards"  
"You should listen to him" The Asturian interjected, "They are just looking for an excuse to kill us. If we don't cause them the trouble they may let us live" Nimura looked at him like he was something he had scraped off his boot,  
"Where' your Asturian honour? Where your loyalty to the crown?"

The man narrowed his eyes angrily,  
"My honour died with my family" He said, "Yes, my wife and children were killed when those Bastards attacked the ship we were travelling with. I wish for nothing more than to kill every last one of them but I will not do it for something as vain and unattainable as escape. If I'm going to die, I want to see the light go out of one of their eyes first"

Nimura was silent; he had not seen such hatred for a long time, not since his own unfounded hatred for Von. The rebel, was about to speak when a disturbance at the other side of the room took their attention. There was a loud thud closely followed by a cry of pain and shouting.  
"Bitch!"

Nimura turned to find Sadako backing off, six men closing in on her, and another was nursing his side.  
"What the hells your problem?" One of the men yelled, "Cant you take a complement!" Nimura bolted across the room, he could see the hate in her eyes and he needed to stop this before it got ugly, even if he didn't know quite what happened.  
"I wonder if you compliment your friends like that?" She asked snidely, and a twitch of his eye later the man yelled again,  
"What the hell do you know?" As if it was an inaudible order, a couple of the guys attacked her. The first tried to land an amateur punch from right in front of her. She ducked it and raised her knee painfully into his groin. His scream was even louder than its predecessor, and cupping himself he fell to the ground in agony.  
"Complement that"

Sadako was already in place to tackle her second attacker when Nimura jumped in and tripped him with a slide before the man even noticed him approaching. Sadako turned to him with a smile,  
"Took you long enough" Nimura took the opportunity to smirk at the men,   
"What? It takes all seven of you to take on my girl?" Unknown to him Sadako took on a hint of scarlet,  
"To hell with it, take them both out"

Any thoughts that Sadako was harbouring were lost in the fight that ensued. The man Nimura had taken down was back on their feet and joined the fight. The remaining men split themselves evenly, half approaching Sadako and the other half Nimura. He sighed,  
"So much for us all being on the same side," The first man charged at Nimura, but with a gentle step to the left flummoxed him, and he charged on past Nimura. He gritted his teeth before returning for another attack about the same time as one of his friends came at Nimura. The second man tried to land a punch on Nimura without avail leaving himself open. Nimura grabbed his outstretched arm, and twisting it, and the mans body he held it from behind, using his enemy as a shield. There was a crack, and he let out a howl of pain as Nimura broke his arm. Then with a push threw his newly found shield at his first attacker, who couldn't help but stop to deflect him. Before he could Nimura' fist impacted with his face throwing him to the ground.

Before Nimura knew what was happening he himself was on the ground, another of the men kicking his feet out from under him. He hit his head pretty hard, but he pushed the pain to the back of his mind and with an athletic twist he got back to his feet and grabbed the man around the middle trapping his hands. Then lifting the man off the ground with all his strength Nimura half pushed, half threw him into one of the men Sadako was still fighting.

Sadako had already taken one of her attackers down, and with the second now trapped under his friend she was free to deal with the man at the head of the group, the very man who had 'complemented' her. She nimbly danced around his attacks sure that if even one of them had landed she would be in trouble. She had never seen the uniform the man wore before but she had a bad feeling that it was Basram. Basram with their cast system, including its warrior cast seemed to fit this mans bill.

As she dodged another fist her foot slipped on the wooden floor causing her to lose her balance. The man took advantage of this; grabbing her shoulder and shoving her to the ground, head first. She instinctively grabbed it protectively and groaned behind gritted teeth. Before he could continue his work Nimura joined in on the attack and for the first time put the man on the defensive.

Before long neither one of them were laying punches but were in fact circling each other, their eyes unmoving, waiting for an opening. By this point Nimura was already tired, but when he saw his opening he took it. Without realising it the man had backed himself into the wall, and in the moment of surprise Nimura ran at him. To his frustration the man stopped his fist in midair, and closing his palm crushed his fist. Nimura was about to use his other hand when he man grabbed him around the neck and batted him into the wall. His feet off the ground, a hand around his neck Nimura was helpless. There was a loud thud and the man let Nimura go as a precursor to falling to the ground. The clearing of the mans bulk revealed Sadako standing behind him, the remains of a wooden chair in her hands. She dropped it,  
"Thanks" Nimura thanked her, his voice almost strangled out of him. There was no time for her to reply as several of the others were back on their feet and advancing. They prepared themselves to fight again when a booming voice stopped everything,   
"STOP" The feminine voice, ordered, "I will kill the next person to lay a punch personally"

It was Mya. She stood with several guards to her side on the upper level of the room looking directly at them. It looked like the others were not going to heed their warning until a dozen or more guards joined them. Completely ignoring Mya, the rebel who had kept his distance from the fight grabbed Nimura by the shoulder,  
"I know you!" He demanded, "Nimura! Letús' favourite!" Nimura didn't have the opportunity to answer as Mya' voice amplified around the room again,  
"Silence!"

She had it, and only then did she address them again,  
"So this is how you thank us?" She asked, "We are kind enough to let you mingle with your own kind and what do you do? You act like the barbarians you are and fight" She nodded angrily,  
"So you like to fight, we will let you fight"

Her eyes passed over the crowd as if looking for someone to make an example of. Then she gave her orders,  
"Basram! Deadalus! Step forward!" She called their nations like names, shouted like it was a challenge. At first only the large man Sadako and Nimura had fought stood forward and was directed by one of the guards whom accompanied him. He stood and waited but Deadalus' representative had yet to show his face,  
"This is the courage of the vast and powerful nation of Deadalus?" Mya mocked, "Perhaps when we take your cities your fellow soldiers will remain just as silent"

Another man stepped forward, his face unable to decide if it was angry or scared. Nimura remembered, and now regretted breaking his mans arm. Sadako leaned over and whispered in his ear,  
"What is she going to do?" Nimura shook his head,  
"I don't know but I doubt we're going to like it"

He took his place next to his friend, a look of defiance taking him.  
"It is easy to challenge a mans courage from so far away. Perhaps your view is askew from such a distance? I doubt you would attack a mans courage from our level" He called up to her, she smiled snidely.  
"Is that a challenge?" She asked and he shook his head,  
"Not at all, just an observation" She cut the verbal sparring match short with a step onto the small ledge that separated her level from that below. Then with a leap she jumped and landed on all fours. Looking up she scowled,  
"Funny. I still see cowards from here"

The man raised his fist and was about to approach her when the other larger man stopped him with his arm,  
"It's a waste of time" He fumed for a moment then dropped his fist and took up his place again. She smiled and approached, watching several of her guard's position themselves in a wide square around the men.

"Forgive him mistress" Basram said gritting his teeth angrily, " He is young and foolhardy" He was a big man, and obviously one of pride but he swallowed it even if it went down like a pill and tasted twice as bad.  
"That's alright, he'll be sure to learn but we still have the other incident to deal with" She reassured him before thinking for a moment,  
"I will wave any form of punishment for the rest of them but you two, I want you to show me how strong you are" She added, "Kill him"

"What?" He asked, dropping any polite pretence, and she pointed to him and then to his friend,  
"I want you to kill him, or for him to kill you" She shook her head, "Is there anything complicated about that?"  
"What do you think we are, animals? He demanded and she sighed,  
"Is that to mean you wont fight?" She asked and Basram nodded,  
"Damned right we wont fight" Her eyes shifted a moment from him and before it had even registered there was the cold sound of blade on flesh and his friend fell to his knees. Basram turned to see the guard withdraw his sword before he went to his friend. A few words passed between them before he turned with rage to Mya.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" She approached him without fear, as foolhardy or brave as that may have been and then he felt a blade sitting prepped behind his heart. She was not a short lady, quite tall in fact enough to hold her own to him. She grabbed his shirt,  
"Now you listen to me. I am in charge, not the guards, not the Alliance and defiantly not you. You will find I am a decent person, if you are not stupid enough to get out of place, a mistake I hope you will think twice about before making it again. Your little friend will die here, cold and alone, because of you. Remember that"

He wanted to break her neck at that moment but he knew that if he moved a muscle that sword would make short work of him, so he just looked into her eyes with all the hate they had to offer and then some more. She turned and walked off, the rest of the prisoners still in denial of what had transpired, but then turned, off hand, as if she had just remembered something of minimal importance,  
"By the way, Zaibach step forward"

Nimura looked behind him to see the rebel step out of the crowd with his head held high. She looked at him for a moment before motioning to one of her guards, whom approached him,  
"Your free to go" She warned him, "The leader of your rebellion have signed an alliance agreement with Entóntria. All that was once Zaibach is now Entóntrian including yourself. Upon our arrival you are free to travel back to your newly freed home if that is what you wish"

At first there was a stunned silence the Nimura asked aloud,   
"What? The rebels have sighed up with Entóntria?"

………

The blazing sun beat down. Burning. The city was quiet, its peoples all but gone, and even so the soldiers that did remain also failed to walk its streets, instead they packed the walls. Von looked up from what he was doing and wiped his brow of the sweat that had gathered there. Securing his hands around its base he brought the mallet down on the wooden post for the last time before leaving it down.

He looked up above him to the huge structure that was forming before his very eyes. It was a trebuchet, and he had just knocked one of its many supports into the ground.  
"That's another one" He called out, causing Onoír to lose his aim. He nearly smashed himself in the foot.  
"Don't do that!" He called back, "Or is it your intension to put me out of action again?" Von smiled,  
"I just thought you could do with a little rest"

A young man, who was working next to Von reiterated,  
"You really don't have to be down here sire," It was Luke, "But it is well appreciated" Von smiled,  
"Of course I should be down here! I cant expect these things to be up in time if I leave you slow pokes to it" Luke laughed in return and before going back to his own post, "How are things going young man? Things good at home?" Luke smiled but Von was sure he was at least a little embarrassed that the King knew about his family problems,  
"It's been alright. Settling in fine, just not relishing the idea of fighting my old friends" Von nodded,  
"Don't worry. You wouldn't be human if you were" He tried to cheer the lad up, "Its good I'm here, I'm sure you'd all be skiving off if I wasn't!"

"I'm sure we would" Luke added. It was good that they were still able to use humour, even when they were in such a desperate situation. He wasn't in two minds of it; the enemy was all but on their doorsteps. His men were as ready as they were going to be, but he was sure they were going to make him proud. They may not have been trained for long, but some of the best Gaea had to offer had had a hand in it.

His eyes passed over the veritable sea of unfamiliar faces. Those that had, until only a few short weeks beforehand, belonged to carpenters and blacksmiths, shop owners and bakers, fathers and brothers. He wished he didn't have to put any of them through this… but what choice was there?

"Von?" He was jolted from his guilty thoughts by Onoír,   
"Yes?" He replied in a failed attempt to hide his distraction, "What is it?" Onoír looked back,  
"That's the last one in place" Von looked around himself wide eyed. Onoír was right of course; all of the massive wooden weapons were in place, half a dozen in total. He had no doubt that if he were to cut one of there ropes it would fire its cargo hundreds of feet into the air and onto the unsuspecting heads of the as of yet un-arrived enemy. He smiled,  
"In place and impressive" He looked back to the men whom had stopped working,  
"Great work men" He complemented them, "Now take a break and then get back to it"

His words were greeted with a rapturous,  
"Yes Sir" Von returned to Onoír,  
"I guess next we have the stone ammo to get down from the quarry" Onoír shook his head,  
"Sure, but we can leave that for them to handle" It was Vons turn to shake his head,  
"No, we should be here to help them" Onoír lowered his voice,  
"Listen Von, what their doing is important, but if we don't have a plan in place all the weapons in the world wont help us" His voice was agitated, he had been dealing with Von' trips down to help the men for days now, and still they had to discuss how on earth they planned to defend the city. Von nodded reluctantly,  
"I suppose. I just feel like I'm doing something that actually matters down here. Talking doesn't carry much weight does it?"  
"No but its what matters in the end"

Von turned back to the men,  
"I leave this in your hands men. Make sure these machines are ready for action as soon as possible" This time it was their squad leader that replied,  
"We will sire"

Onoír and Von made there way back up towards the castle post haste. Von was in a hurry to get back as quickly as he could, as he, like Onoír felt uncomfortable in their newly abandoned cityscape. He looked upon the city he built as a ghost town and it seemed to pull at him. The only thing he could take from it was that his people were safe, which was more than he could say for themselves.

Upon entering the castle they made their way up to Von' office. They were hit by a wall of heat as they passed the threshold and out of the draftee corridor. He smiled, returning to the familiar environment.  
"Well I guess we should discuss strategies" Onoír offered a questioning look,  
"Shouldn't we all be here?" He asked, "This new war council of yours?" Von shook his head,  
"What? Don't you think I should discuss the defence of Fanelia with my Military advisor?"  
"Well I thought…" Von shook his head again,  
"This is our place, and then when we have a plan, as basic as it may be then we can take it to the others. You have never let me down Onoír, and nobody knows this city better than you" Von told him and then smiled and added, "Except perhaps me"

Von took the seat behind his desk and offered its counterpart to Onoír. He took it,  
"Considering the size of the enemy forces this is not going to be an easy fight. If it were just Asturia or Fraid on their own we would have no problems but we never designed the defences to take on such a tremendously large force of soldiers and Melef's" Von nodded, this had also been going through his mind. Since it was he who originally designed the defences he knew their limitations very well. He wanted walls greater than those the original city offered but he had never foreseen the need for anything greater than they had built. In his defence he never expected an army to reach Fanel without first breaking through other alliance borders.

"Its safe to say that the two armies will come at us at once" Von agreed with a frown, "Which will, as you say, make this harder for us" Onoír nodded,  
"From our previous encounters in Urthas and the Gates we can deduce that they will come at us with a first wave of men before backing them up with their Melef units"   
"Any siege weapons?" Von asked,  
"They haven't shown any yet but that proves nothing" Onoír added, "Only an idiot would come at Fanel without a means of bringing our walls down… they have probably been holding them back to avoid them getting damaged"

"It'll take them time to get them in place and ready" Von mentioned in a matter of fact way, "That's time we can use" Onoír smiled,  
"Good to see we're on the same wave length" Von offered a menacing eye,  
"You have a plan?"

Onoír got out of his chair and headed to the bookcase, which covered most of the room's left hand wall. He pulled several scrolls from the mass of files and books before bringing them down on the table. Once he had opened the first he pointed to the large map of Fanel.  
"Here…" He pointed to the large de-forested area in front of cities first wall, "… is were they will start to set up their siege weapons" Von nodded in agreement,  
"Considering they have no choice, that's safe to assume"  
"Of course, what they won't expect us to do is attack them right away"

"What do you mean by 'attack them', you do remember that they outnumber us five maybe seven to one?" Von reminded him but he knew Onoír would never have mentioned it unless he had something up his sleeve,  
"Of course they wont be expecting us to for the exact same reason" Onoír continued, "They'll be sure that we will wait for them to attack so we can make full use of the fortifications we have" Von raised an eye brow,  
"Of course, I'm still wondering why we wont" Onoír smiled,   
"They wont attack until their weapons are ready to go, unless of course we provoke them into an attack" Onoír continued, "And that's just what were gonna do. Once they bring their siege weapons forward we'll begin bombarding them with our own siege weapons. Trebuchet', Catapults, and Ballista' the whole works"

"They will attack" Von reminded him and he nodded,  
"Sure but a disorganised, unprepared attack will be pushed back easily" Onoír finished, "But in the panic they will pull their siege weapons further back, to protect them from our missiles and that is when we will strike" Von looked doubtful,  
"We will have people in wait?" Von clarified and he nodded,  
"Yeah, and before they know what hit them they're siege weapons will be taken out of action, permanently"

"Whoever is sent will be completely cut off from the city, and will almost certainly be killed" Von told him angrily, "I do not send my people on suicide missions no matter how useful they may be" Onoír ignored the statement and what it implied,  
"Not unless the men are used to this sort of mission," He said,   
"Sanjiyan's men?" But Onoír shook his head,  
"I'm sure neither of us want to trust them with something this important" Von nodded,  
"That's defiantly one point we agree on. Then who do you have in mind?"

Onoír smiled the largest smile Von has seen on the old mans face for a long time,  
"Who said we were going to use our own people? We have a veritable army of soldiers in the forests with all the experience we need" Vons face dropped,  
"Bandits?" He confirmed, hardly believing his ears, "You want to use bandits?" Onoír nodded,  
"Why shouldn't we use them?" He mentioned, "I doubt very much they want to see Fanel destroyed"   
"You don't need a reason to sit back and watch the fireworks" Von commented, "Not to mention you want to ask them to risk their lives and probably die in the process" Onoír didn't share Von' pessimistic view,  
"Von, let me try at the very least" He pleaded, "I'm sure I can convince them to come on in our favour" Von' face remained as stony as ever before he added,   
"You know you are quite insane for even suggesting such a thing," Onoír agreed,  
"Defiantly, but if we don't use everything we can to our advantage we will lose this battle and you know what that means for us, and for Fanel"

"So what's your plan?" Von asked, "How will you approach them?" Onoír smiled and leaned back sure this meant that Von had decided in his favour,  
"I will approach them myself" Onoír enlightened, "One on one" Von shook his head,  
"And what if you are captured? Or killed?"  
"I am willing to take that risk!" Onoír told him but Von shook his head again,   
"But I'm not. We cannot risk you like that" Onoír leaned forward ready to fight when he added, "Take Lilly with you. She's experienced enough to handle herself and you will need someone to watch your back"  
"There's no need for that!" Onoír protested but it fell on deaf ears,  
"Onoír, I will go along with this but there is no way in hell I'm sending you in there alone. Go with her, or not at all" Onoír knew when he was defeated and leaned back angrily,  
"As you wish"

Von removed himself from his chair and stoked the fire, the sparks flying as he moved the burning log before adding a new piece to the flames.  
"What's been bothering you?" Von asked, his eyes still on the fire,  
"What do you mean?" Onoír asked but Von just turned angrily,  
"I'm not blind or a fool. I have known you long enough to see when something is on your mind" Von told him, Onoír was about to open his mouth when Von cut him off,  
"And don't you dare tell me it's the coming battle. We've been in enough scarps together for us both to know that you aren't afraid of such things" Onoír closed it again and thought it over in his head before deciding to answer truthfully,   
"Yesterday would have been their 20th anniversary" Von straightened, realising he should never have brought the subject up,   
"That's something I haven't thought about for a long time" Von commented, realising that he now had no choice but to see this to its end, "Aya and Cóir"

"Has it really been that long since Cóir died?" Von asked turning back to his friend. Onoír nodded slowly,  
"It has been 14 years. 14 years since he and Dawn went missing" Von took a deep breath and returned to his seat though he stayed on his feet,  
"In all the commotion I forgot completely about Chid' first victims" Onoír got out of his seat,  
"Well we will soon have a chance to avenge him, and the others he killed" Onoír's words were cold, not like he normally would talk but that was to be expected, "I will leave tomorrow"  
"Onoír, you sure you don't want to talk about this?" Von offered but he shook his head,  
"There is nothing to discuss"

Von dismissed him and was left standing over his untidy desk alone once more. Papers were strewn across the large wooden table as well as several tall piles of books. He took his seat and looked at the mountain he had built himself and took the first group of papers that came to hand, and yawned almost as soon as his eyes had read the title, 'Agricultural advancement in the Northern Fanelian territories'. He let his eyes longingly wander to the window and sighed. Since he had returned from Zaibach so many months ago he hadn't had two seconds to get any of the 'boring' matters of state out of the way. He now had months of accumulated rubbish to get through. He had just started to read the report when a knock on the door took his mind from it. He gladly threw the papers to his desk and offered entry,

It was Sanjiyan whom entered the room and without greeting the king or even waiting for permission took the seat ahead of the desk. Von sighed quietly. He didn't normally follow protocol with the people who were close to him but he was still far from convinced of Sanjiyan' motives for helping them were truly selfless.

When Sanjiyan failed to speak Von did,  
"Yes?"  
"Listen here Von. We have been here for weeks, worked with you, fought with you, trained with you" He reminded him, "Many of my people have been involved in fighting and some have even given their lives to protect this city of yours" Von nodded,  
"And we appreciate it"  
"Well then why the hell don't you trust us yet?" Von was taken back by the sheer bluntness of the question and looked blankly for a moment before he regained his composure.  
"We trust you" He corrected him knowing full well that he was lying. He didn't trust him as far as he could throw him.  
"Bullshit" Sanjiyan answered, just as blunt as ever, "Endless training, no real information, areas of the city we're not allowed into. You don't trust us and I want to know why!" This time it was Von' turn to be blunt and straight to the point,  
"You want to know why I don't trust you?" Von asked angrily, "You really want to know?" He nodded leading Von to continue with a shallow breath,   
"Because ever since you came here you have been keeping things from me. Lies, inconvenient facts, I don't know but I know you haven't been honest with us. So how the hell I'm I to trust you when you don't even trust us? Answer me that"

Sanjiyan frowned,  
"So that's it. You wont trust us because I failed to offer you my life' story?" Sanjiyan asked angrily but continued before waiting for an answer, "You wanna know what I think? I think you haven't gotten over the fact I was able to sneak into this 'almighty' castle of your and take Nimura from right under your nose!"  
"Is that it is it?" Von asked sarcastically, "Well I guess it has nothing to do with you not telling me about how Letús miraculously rose from the dead? How he was able to sneak a group of known criminals into the nation under-siege! How you all just happened to turn up at a time you felt we would be desperate for help and why the hell you really came here!"

"So Master Fanel has become cynical in his early middle age?" He asked angrily, "Well then if this is what it takes to secure your trust, I will answer any question you want. We wouldn't want your paranoia to get in the way of protecting your people now would we?" Vons eyes were already cold, but they reached a whole new level of chill,  
"Alright then, what the hell happened to Letús, or Uri or whatever his name was? Why the did you lie about his death, and what the hell was so important that he couldn't even tell the kid he viewed as his own son about?" Sanjiyan leaned back in his chair,  
"That's quite a mouthful and a long story"  
"Well, we're in no rush"

"Alright then" Sanjiyan agreed before thinking for a moment and launching into the story, "I guess the best place to start would be with our own little joint problem. Chid" Von, offered no reaction and he continued,  
"Well after you overthrew Dunkirk, an action many of us in Zaibach supported we hoped that we would finally be free to run our own affairs and free of the 'horrors' that the old man forced upon us. However, once you lot had won your little war you pulled back and left us in the hands of the young Duke of Fraid. It wasn't too long before we knew the score of this new 'overlord'"  
"I'm already well aware of the situation in Zaibach" Von commented but Sanjiyan shook his head,  
"You only had a flavour of what we have had to go through. Within a couple of year Chid had institutionalised work and homeless camps. These camps were to clear the streets of the rabble and discontent left over from the last war. It was not unusual for men, women or even children to be admitted to these camps which you were lucky to ever leave" Sanjiyan took a deep breath and continued, "As the discontent grow so did a revolutionary feeling in the capitol and outer cities. There was a particularly large uprising in which they freed some areas of the cities and brought them under their own control. They became 'no go' areas for the Alliance soldiers or the puppet governments police"

"It wasn't too long before Chid brought down the complete might of his men on these areas and in his words 'pacified them'. However it was just another word for genocide. He wiped them right off the map. Rebel or not, old and young, even those who surrendered were killed" Sanjiyan could feel his fist shake but he continued catching the thinly veiled look of disgust on Von' face, "Letús was a university professor at the time, and I was one of his students. He decided that he couldn't stand by and watch this happen so he formed a new branch of the rebels, and at first we were a completely un-violent group. Within a few years when we gathered our resources we had no choice but to become active, at least to defend ourselves and those Chid' troops were brutalizing"

"That's when Talus really came into his own. He was in charge of the military aspects of the resistance while Letús kept trying to find a way to free Zaibach without another bloody and costly upraising" He stopped a moment as if for dramatic effect before continuing, "By this point you guys had him marked as the rebel leader and so if his plan was to be a success he had to 'disappear'"  
"Plan?" Von asked, it seemed like it had been ages since he had opened his mouth  
"Letús had made contact with a possible ally and he needed to finalise arrangements with them. However with you guys after him he knew there was a huge risk of him being taken before finished the agreements, and then the deal would be dead in the water" Sanjiyan continued, "So he faked his death and none of us were told until much later. He did have a little trouble when one of the four, Calár tracked him down, but you put an end to that, didn't you?" Von remembered helping the man he would later was called Uri from Calár when he was in Zaibach but he had no idea that he would turn out to be the rebel's leader!

"And who' this ally?" Von asked,  
"Entóntria" was his response. Von nearly choked,  
"Entóntria?" He blurted out, "What the… we're at war with them!"  
"I know not that that's their fault" Sanjiyan mentioned and Von challenged it,  
"Of course it is!" He reminded him, "They attacked us months back without warning, without provocation" Sanjiyan looked saddened,  
"I thought by now you would be questioning these things you were being told"  
"What's that suppose to mean? Fraid were involved?"

Sanjiyan continued,  
"Fraid were more than involved! They have been feeding you and the rest of your precious Alliance false information for years! Twenty years ago Chid had his eye on a peaceful little country to their western border, Erráre. He wanted it, and knew the alliance wouldn't let him just walk in there and take it so he created some cock and bull story about an attack on their border and a planned invasion. And like the fools you were you lapped it all up. You even did his dirty work for him!" Von was gob smacked. He remembered the time very well, the battle they waged on the Errárian' and their eventual surrender in the city that would become Chid' new capitol. At the time he never questioned the attack, which just made him feel the more stupid.

"What's that got to do with Entóntria?" Von asked trying to deflect the conversation but Sanjiyan just offered a menacing smile,  
"Erráre was part of Entóntria" It was as if Von' heart has stopped for a moment, 'Erráre was part of Entóntria?" It was as if all of the pieces had fallen into place in his mind. The sudden attacks for no reason, the ferocity of their men. He had thought their attacks were meaningless but now it made perfect sense. Revenge.

"They waited a long time. They contacted the Alliance in the hope of finding the reason for the attack but their messengers have been, time and time again forced back until they had no choice but to avenge their ally" Von gulped quietly,  
"And how do you know all this?" He asked and Sanjiyan smiled,  
"Because Letús told me. When you get the news from both sides its easy to deduce the truth"

"So that still leaves the question. Why are you here to help us?" Sanjiyan sighed,  
"Is that not obvious yet?" He didn't wait for Von to answer before racing ahead,  
"If we approached anyone in the Alliance with this information we would be laughed out of the place. There is no way they would believe us. None"  
"But they would believe one of their own" Von commented, "And you would like to avoid a full scale war between us and your new buddies which could cost Zaibach greatly"

"Perfect. And a gold star for the king" Sanjiyan laughed,  
"So it was self interest that motivated you from the start?" Von commented and Sanjiyan nodded. Von thought for a moment,  
"Alright. It may be self-interest but it's my kind of self-interest. We both want the same thing, and this is how we get it"

"So anymore questions?" Sanjiyan asked but Von shook his head,   
"Not for the moment" He smiled, "Consider yourselves trusted" Sanjiyan joined him in the smiled, before getting out of his chair and heading for the door. As he left he turned to Von,   
"And so you know by now there shouldn't be a single Alliance soldier left in Zaibach" Von looked at him as if he had grown horns,  
"What?"  
"By now Zaibach should be a fully fledged member of the Entóntrian alliance with all that in tales, including their protection. Our new leader should be in place too. You know him, Letús. Zaibach is now free, and all we have to do is free the Alliance from Chid"

Sanjiyan left the room and Von fell back into his chair, what a lot to take in. Even though he felt like a fool he felt a weight off his chest. Now at the very least he was sure that he could trust Sanjiyan and that made his job easier. He and the rest of the alliance had been had, tricked. The question was how many of the others were in on it? If Chid hadn't acted alone from the start he knew things could really get mucky, even if they won this coming battle. He sighed, finally realising what Dryden was doing from the start. He must have stumbled upon some of this long before he did, and from there he had to make the choice to stand up to or join Chid. He made the wrong choice, but at least Von understood it now, and didn't blame him either. To stand-alone is a scary thing.

He returned his mind to the documents in front of him, and as the sun had long since set he lit his candle. He didn't manage to read too much of it before his eyes drooped and he entered into sleep right there on his desk.

When Von opened his eyes he found himself standing in the middle of a huge garden. There were rows and rows of flowers crisscrossing the area with thin patches of grass between each of them. He felt disorientated for a moment, wondering where he was but then something clicked and it all felt natural. He was reliving a memory.

The strips of grass were so thin that he was standing with his feet on different strips, the flowers passing under him. A couple of dozen feet away stood Chid, a young man of no more than ten. Von smiled at the lad, since his father's death he had ruled his country without intervention by an advisor or steward but had jumped right into the challenge. He could only imagine the strain that would put on someone so young. Since that day Von had watched the child's father die he had vowed to look after him and he had done, in his own way at least. He and Alan were training the boy in the ways of the sword, and of course in the ways of ruling a nation. It was not unusual for him to come to Fraid, or for Chid to come to Fanel to learn from his master.

"Sempai, what are we doing today?" His voice was confident, even cocky. Von would soon put an end to that, even if the trait were good in small doses. Von motioned his arm around the flower garden,   
"What do you see?" Von asked and Chid look around him trying to see something that he had missed over the many times he had visited the garden.  
"Flowers. A garden?" Chid asked unsure of himself and he was right to be as Von disagreed,  
"Wrong" He proclaimed as if there wasn't a flower for miles, "Its an obstacle course"

Chid' mouth opened a little,  
"It's a what?" Von shook his head,  
"When you are in battle there is more to victory than the strength of your sword or the experience of your guard! You must be prepared to move as swiftly as the wind and twice as fast if you are to avoid the assassins knife, or the enemies blade" Chid looked around him again,  
"And what's that go to do with my garden?" Von felt like pulling his hair out,  
"We are going to test your skills" Von un-sheaved his sword and aimed it at Chid who removed his own and beamed,  
"Excellent!" He cheered, "I've been itching for some action all morning"

Von smiled himself; he was going to take tremendous pleasure in this,  
"During the fight if you damage a single flower you will be disqualified" Chid's face dropped,  
"You have got to be kidding me!" He protested, "How am I to fight you if I have to keep my eyes on my feet!" Von shrugged his shoulders,  
"That's for you to learn"

Then without warning Von charged at him, jumping from grass patch to grass patch not a single flower even rustling. Chid tried to counter Von' attack but looked at his feet to avoid standing on flowers and then unceremoniously fell on his backside just as Von landed, his sword ready to strike. Von looked at him and laughed,   
"We won't have much of a garden left if you keep this up" He commented, and Chid snorted,  
"You cheated. How was I to know you were going to do that?" And Von laughed,  
"Don't worry, we'll have you ready in no time"

Von opened his eyes again to find he was in the darkness of his office. The fire was the only light that was still burning though it was very close to burning itself out. Pulling himself from his chair he threw a log onto the fire. As he stoked it he felt a warm pair of arms wrap themselves around his neck, and her breath on the back of his neck. He smiled,  
"Merle, can you ever knock?" Removing her hands he turned to face her. He gasped and took a step back,   
"What's wrong?" Hitomi's voice asked, "You not happy to see me?" Von' eyes were shaking, his hands no better. It was his beloved, and she looked not a day older than the day she left him. He kept staring but he couldn't believe he was really seeing what they were showing him. Eventually he gave them the benefit of he doubt and step towards her,  
"Hitomi?" He asked, his voice no more than a whisper, "Is that really you?" She crossed her arms behind her back and smiled,  
"Who else would I be?" She laughed, "Of course I am me" Von at first reached out his hand to touch her couscously, letting it slowly pass over her cheek. It was so smooth and warm, just like hers was all those years ago. As if he lost control he took her in his arms, wrapping her in his warmth.  
"I've missed you so much…" He said, "…So, so much" She closed her arms around him and placing her head on his chest she comforted him,   
"I will never leave you. Never again" Her words gave him a feeling of peace he hadn't felt in years. Anything else he had ever thought about, anything he had ever thought was important was lost to the very thought of her. She became his world once again. Before he realised it he felt the moisture, and tasted the salt of his tears.

Finally he broke away from her, and took in every feature of her beautiful face once more, as if trying to burn the very image into his mind so he would never forget it. Never. Suddenly the questions came,  
"What are you doing here? How did you get…" He started but she placed her finger to his lips to silence him and shook her head,  
"That's not important" She reassured him, "All that's important is that we are together again. As it should be, as it should always have been"

Von had to fight to not take her in his arms again. He was sure if he did he would never be able to let her go. The questions were long gone, replaced only by the intoxicated feelings that came with being with the women that he loved and no other.

She took his hand in hers and looked deep into his eyes, it seemed to Von that she could have peered right into his very soul. If he had looked as deeply into hers at that moment he wouldn't have missed that which he had, that her soul was empty. She tightened her grip,   
"Von, we have to hurry" Her composure and whole face had changed. It was concern.  
"What is it?" He asked, "What must we hurry for?"  
"Our daughter" They were only two words but they were enough to tear at him inside,  
"What?"  
"Dolár. He knows!" She demanded, "You must find out what he knows!"   
"He knows something about her?" He asked and she nodded,  
"We have to hurry"

Without a second thought Von was out the door with Hitomi at his side. He ran with all the strength he could, as fast as he could. Even with his beloved beside him his heart was breaking. What did he know? Any of the possibilities that came to him were too horrible to contemplate.

The dungeons that accompanied the castle weren't as unpleasant as many other nations, but they were still dungeons none the less. A necessary evil in Vons mind, something he would much have preferred not to have at all. Even so, that sense of distaste towards them wouldn't be of much help to Dolár with what was going through Von' mind.

Von entered the cell like a wild animal, smashing the door open and approaching its occupant. Dolár smiled as he watched the king come to him,  
"So the landlord finally comes to see his tenant?" He mocked in his typically silky voice, just before Von punched him across the jaw. The blow came as quite a shock to Dolár, as since his arrival they hadn't employed much in the way of physical 'persuasion'. His hands were tied behind his back so he was unable to nurse his burning face.

"Finally taking the gloves off are we?" He asked snidely, "So much for your high and mighty sense of…" Dolár' sentence died when he saw the look of cold dead hate in Von' eyes. He hadn't seen this before, or expected it.  
"What do you know about my daughter?" He asked, his voice as cold as his glare and Dolár stared blankly at him.  
"You have a daughter?" He asked, genuinely surprised. Von took the opportunity to hit him again,  
"I want answers. Not questions!" He yelled but Dolár was no more forthcoming,  
"So the grand Lord Fanel has a daughter!" He called out for the entire world to hear, "Wait till everyone hears! Imagine the shook! Your not a newt!" Von' fist came down harder this time, so heard that he could hear the sickening crack of Dolár' nose breaking.  
"Hitomi, you should leave. This could get messy"

"Don't worry about me" She replied, "I should be here. She' my daughter as well" Dolár looked up despite the pain to see who Von was talking too,  
"Who are you talking to?" He asked but Von' answer came in the form of another punch, this time to his gut. It winded Dolár causing him to lose the strength in his legs but the chains held him in a standing position.

"Now lets get back to the original question shall we?" He asked and Dolár spat on his shoes,  
"You'll have to do a lot more than that if you want answers," Dolár told him in no uncertain terms, "Maybe if you free me I can show you a thing or two about the trade. I know Neigh and that bitch of a sister of his enjoyed every moment of it" Von frowned, and pulled a knife from under his coat. Before he had even seen what was in Von' hand he had ploughed it into his right shoulder blade. Dolár groaned in pain and then screamed as Von twisted it,  
"Feel like speaking yet" Dolár looked up at Von with more hate than he had ever seen in a pair of eyes. The blinding white-hot pain was pulsing through Dolár' body but still he did not answer. When no answer came Von removed the blade and bending down lifted some of the dirt that covered the floor. He forced it into the fresh wound and prepared his knife again. His hand was covered in his warm crimson blood but Von was far from caring.  
"I will ask again, what do you know about Sadako?"

"Wait!" It was with this word that he stayed Von' hand,   
"What do you know?" Von asked softer now.  
"Tons of stuff but I swear I don't know anything about your daughter" He screamed as the knife once again entered his body.  
"There's a traitor!" His voice was hoarse and weak but it was as if he put the last of his energy into getting the words past his lips in the hope that Von would remove the blade. He did not remove it but he stopped twisting it,  
"What about a traitor?" He asked casually, Dolár took the opportunity to gasp for breath and only spoke when it looked like Von was about to start again.  
"He' somewhere close to you. That's all I know" Von took this in and then asked,  
"Who told you this?" He asked,  
"The 2nd. Fanelian Bastard wouldn't even trust me with the traitors name" Von removed the blade and Dolár relaxed his shoulder. He had tightened it in reflex when the knife passed into it.  
"One of the four?" Von asked to confirm, "Is Fanelian born?" Dolár nodded, and he lifted the knife again.  
"Interesting but not what I asked. What have you done to my daughter" Von was about to stab Dolár again when the cells doors were burst open. He turned to be faced with Merle, Onoír and Alexander.

Onoír and Merle ran to him, Onoír grabbing him from behind.  
"Von what are you doing?" He yelled not expecting an answer. Von fought him but dropped the knife when he couldn't hold onto it any longer.  
"He knows something!" Von yelled at them, "I must find out what it is!" Merle turned to Dolár and then to Onoír,  
"We have to get him some help" Onoír pulled Von away, as Alexander joined Merle.  
"You might as well surrender now! I can smell the stench of death on you all" Dolár yelled, "This castle will turn and anything inside will burn with it" As Von was pulled from the room the words cracked in the air, a prophecy of what was to come.

End of Chapter Fourteen  
………  
_Butch Cassidy   
30.03.06 (Euro-Date system DD.MM.YY)_  
………

**Author Message:**  
Well that's another one but I have to admit something to you all. This isn't really the chapter 14 you should have been getting. I have been working on the chapter for a while now and I realised something with a blow to the head. I was a third the way through and if things kept going the way they were I would end up with an 80 page chapter which was just not doable. So what did I do? I have split the chapter into this and our new chapter 15. That means that there will be a full 20 chapters in the series, so I guess this means that we are just short of three quarters through the series. Not long now, a year, maybe 18 months… of course that's not including the appendixes chapters. J

I'm sure your all wondering about Onoír' brother and what really happened to him and family but of course I'm not going to tell you here! Were would the fun be in that? You'll all find out in chapter 15 which should be due out in early May, early June.

We're starting to get into some of the darker, bloodier parts of the series so I'm afraid you should expect more. Remember the greatest darkness always comes before the dawn and that is what awaits our friends. As usual I am always happy to receive feedback and questions via review section or in the forum I have set up for DS on Don't be a stranger, post and make sure to check back, I posted a preview of 14 in there and nobody posted back :..(

In chapter 13 you will remember that I asked you a question, a challenge for you to fulfil. I can announce that Avelyn was our winner and her prize? The chance to ask me any one question about DS and I have to give a complete, and true answer.

Unfortunately she has yet to give me her question. Sorry but I wont be posting the answer up here! For those of you who didn't spot the error in my description here it is. "In the distance just beside and behind the Honden, or temple building stood the Pagoda and holy font as always protected by the drum tower" The holy Font and the Drum Tower are kept specially apart in a Shinto Shrine as it is considered bad luck for them to be together. A bit abstract but there's your answer.

Alright, I will be getting back to the next chapter ASAP and hopefully it wont be too long or too long a chapter when its finished, maybe 50 pages. See ya then.  
Butch Cassidy

**Cast #Ref Chapter XIV (Alphabetical) – **

OC – Original Character  
NC – New this chapter  
(VI) – Chapter first appeared in

Alexander – Current head of the Knights of Celia. (X)  
Aya (NC) – Wife of Coir and sister in law of Onoír. Dead. (00)   
Chid (OC) – Duke de Fraid. It appears he is the root of the problems (III)  
Coír (NC) – Brother of Onoír, died with Dawn 14 years ago. (00)  
Dawn – Close friend to Von, Nimura' father. Is believed dead. (00)  
Dolár – A Fraid General. A mean nasty piece of work. (III)  
Dryden (OC) – King of Asturia and would appear to be working with Chid (V)  
Gaddes (OC) – Alan's old commander. Friend to Onoír. Married to Sarah. (IV)  
Hitomi (OC) – Sadako' mother and lover of Von (II)  
Jennifer – Daughter of Gaddes and Sarah. Has a thing for Nimura (IV)  
Letús – Leader of the Zaibach rebels and raised Nimura after his kidnapping (00)  
Lilly – Lilly Pashihuxika, Urthas' army chief, brother of Neigh, its Governor (VIII)  
Luke - Son of Gaddes and Sarah. Went to live at Alan' fort in Asturia (VI)  
Merle (OC) – Childhood friend, and still close to Von. Figurehead Queen. (III)  
Mya – Captain of the Entóntrian prison ship Nimura and Sadako are held on (XIII)   
Neigh – Ex-Governor of Urthas. Whereabouts unknown (VIII)   
Nimura – Old Zaibach rebel, entangled in the alliance' problem, close to Sadako. (II)  
Onoír – Head of Fanelia' armies. Von' military advisor. (II)  
Sadako – Epicentre. Von and Hitomi' daughter. How could you forget her? (II)  
Sanjiyan – Zaibach rebel, Ex-friend of Nimura, working on defence of Fanel (II)   
Sarah – Wife of Gaddes. Local barwomen. (IV)  
Talús – Original second in Nimura's rebel cell. Died Chap.2 (II)  
Von (OC) – King of Fanelia, father of Sadako. (III)


	15. Severed Dreams

A VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE  
**The Descended Shadow**  
**Chapter XV  
**Severed Dreams

**Disclaimer **– Escaflowne is not mine; the characters and story are the property of Bandai entertainment. The story and characters of 'The Descend Shadow' or 'Shadows of the Past' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at was silent. Totally silent. She was sitting in the dark, wide awake. She had tried to sleep but had long since surrendered to her thoughts. She now sat by the window looking out over the moonlit city. The large round moon in the sky watched over them, it was full, a bad omen in the eyes of many. Considering what had transpired earlier she was tempted to agree with them.

Earlier she didn't have the time to consider what was happening but now that she had gone over that nights events in her head, time and time again she was no longer sure of where she, or anyone stood in relation to Von. She had only seen him act in such a way twice before, once when they were children and fleeing Zaibach and again when he had attacked her. She didn't relish the memory of either but they just kept on resurfacing

Why had he acted like that? She knew that that was not the Von she knew, but as much as she would love to just forgive and forget she knew that things were not that simple. He seemed mad, as if someone was controlling him and the thing that made her the least comfortable was the name. As he was dragged out of the room by Onoír he yelled her name, time and time again,

"Hitomi" She commented and turned to the bed. Von lay in it, asleep. It was his room she was in. She returned her eyes to the city. Far off in the distance she could just make out the forest that marked the edge of the cities walls. The place Onoír had just gone.

She sighed calmly, she was scared. Genuinely scared. She was alone, and even if when Von woke up he was himself again how could she be sure that he would not change again? It was with great sadness that Onoír left her, he didn't feel comfortable leaving her on her own but she insisted. If anything with Von 'out of it' it was more important that Onoír secure them the allies they needed and soon. She had said it would be Ok as long as Alexander was with her, but she was still far from sure she could trust him. She knew Milerna trusted him, but they couldn't take any chances, not in these dark times.

She leaned back; in the morning she would head out to Babel and continue the preparations for the battle like nothing had happened. Even so she had no idea if she would even get any sleep that night.

………

Nimura sat with Sadako to his side. All of the alliance prisoners had been packed into the one wing, each paired up in their own cell. Nimura was not sure when he had done so, but his arm was around Sadako holding her close to him. There had been various conversations from the prisoners since they took up residence but nothing concrete or about their imprisonment. Basram was conspicuous by his silence; he had been given a cell of his own.

"Where do you recon we're going?" The Asturian asked, nobody bothered to answer instead opting to ignore him. He was just lying there on his back, his eyes watching the wooden ceiling and ground,  
"Well if you don't want to answer just say so. I mean there are such things as manners" To his great surprise Basram began chuckling; it became ever louder till it was a deep belly laugh.

All eyes were on him,  
"What's so funny?" Asturia asked, but he continued to snigger,  
"Everything!" He commented in a bemused voice, "It's been weeks and here we sit like the good lap dogs we are. Good little puppies for their amusement and the best you can talk about are manners?"  
"We do what we have to to survive" Asturia commented,  
"Do what we have to?" He repeated sarcastically, "Do you really believe that? There is no way we're coming out of this alive!"  
"I'm sure your friend would have liked to have lived a bit longer, even if it was…" Asturia was cut off as Basram smashed his fists off the bars behind his head,  
"Don't you dare bring him into this!" Nimura wanted to put an end to the argument but he knew too well that he didn't understand the balance of power in this place. He wanted to avoid another scene like they had had that morning. Unfortunately fate forced his hand,  
"Hey, newbie!" It was Basram, "What, you not got something to say?" Nimura only raised his eyes to meet his for a second,  
"My words are my own" He had hoped to avoid a confrontation but his answer seemed to put any chances of that to rest,

"What? You think your better than us is that it?" Basram' voice which was already filled with distaste just became harsher, "Think you know everything do you?"

Nimura gently pushed Sadako from him and got to his feet,  
"Maybe so?" Nimura told him, motioning to the old Fraid soldier he had talked to earlier "Me and him seem to be the only ones keeping a cool head here" He smiled snidely,  
"And what would you suggest then?" He asked, "Start another fight?" Nimura's eyes flashed,  
"It wasn't us who started that" Nimura reminded him, "But when you raise a hand to her…" He could see the change in the mans composure. He actually smiled,  
"Alright" He slinked back down, Nimura not entirely sure of what he had said to warrant the retreat. He counted himself luck and returned to Sadako.

Nimura never liked to admit weakness on his part but when it came to these men he was at a loss. Other than Fanelian troops and those he fought he had had no experience in dealing with other alliance soldiers. The one thing he was sure of was that they were far from 'chummy'.  
"Bloody beast people" It was one of Basram's lackeys. Looking over them he recognised the uniforms they wore, even if they were encrusted with dirt. Two more wore the uniform of Basram but it was clear that their uniforms were not military; he guessed that they were members of one of the countries other casts. Along side them were two soldiers in the uniform he had only seen in a couple of Letús' old books, that of Deadalus.

"To think we have animals like her within our own borders!" He continued angrily. Nimura didn't want to get involved but his blood was boiling. How could he be blaming all beast people for the actions of one Cat Lady? As his final words came Nimura found himself getting to his feet again unable to hold back,  
"We should have put the damned beasts down when we had the chance"

Even before he was on his feet his friend, from Deadalus had punched him over the jaw,  
"You usually talk crap but this is a joke!" He yelled, "Can't you put all that energy into something useful" The man got back to his feet, his hand on his face,  
"And what would you suggest?" He asked angrily, "Read? Darn I forgot to bring A BOOK! Maybe I should talk to the wall?" He turned to the wall,  
"HELLO WALL!" He mocked, "Would you like to have a conversation?" Another punch was about to add to his bruise's when something stopped everything, the sound of footsteps. There was dead silence, and then every head turned at once towards the source. Nimura could even hear Sadako' breathing as he clung to her tighter.

It was not long until they appeared out of the mouth of the stairwell, half a dozen guards. The silence was still tangible when the clanging of key in lock filled the cells. They were opening theirs, and Basram's cells.  
"Come with us" The guard whom entered Basram's cell asked coldly but he didn't move.  
"Do I look like a dog to you?" He asked, "Come, sit, wait, BEG" Basram got off the floor but Nimura was sure it wasn't to co-operate. He offered out his hands to the man,  
"If you want me to come you had better tie them" He warned, "You wouldn't want me to struggle, would you?" He man narrowed his eyes angrily and motioned to a couple of the other guards to join him. He approached, rope in his hands and Basram didn't struggle as his hands were noosed tightly. Once done the man motioned to Nimura,  
"Get him as well"

The guard had his back turned for only a moment but it was a mistake. Basram, quick as the eye had thrown his arms around the man's neck. He struggled in panic as he was suffocated by the very rope he had tied to Basram's mans hands. It was only a moment before his panicked friends came to the guard's aid and batted Basram's arms in an attempt to free him. Other prisoners, who were much muted at first, were now cheering. Eventually Basram' grip slipped and the guard fell to the ground panting for dear life.  
"What do you do when a doggy misbehaves?" One of the guards asked, their answer came between grasps for air,  
"You punish it" Nimura didn't get to watch the guards betting him, he had his own trouble,  
"I suppose you'll want to make us trouble too?" A guard asked him, he was not alone as another guard was with him,  
"And what if I don't want to come?" After what he had just seen there was no way he was going to go without even a word,  
"Hey, life's not fair" The guard reminded him before he grabbed Sadako by the arm and tossed her from him before she could react, leaving her face down on the floor. He bared his knuckles,  
"How dare yo…" He was cut short as the guard's comrade had drawn his sword and placed it in the same executionery point as they had for their other late prisoner, right behind the chest.  
"You would kill an unarmed women?" Nimura knew rightly that Sadako was far from helpless but he had to be sure of how far these 'men' would be willing to go.  
"Why not?" The guard asked, "One less degenerate to deal with. I would be doing her a favour really" Nimura' eyes showed the hasty thoughts that were flying round his head, but eventually he dropped his hands to his side and surrendered,  
"Alright. I won't resist" The guard smiled, no fuss no muss.  
"Bag him," He ordered, "Both of them"

The last thing he saw before the bag was thrown over his head was Sadako looking up at him. Her expression was clear as day, she was scared. He was dragged from the room and everything became a blur from then on. The passage of time became increasingly unreadable to him as the bag blocked his sight and its rustling as they moved proved deafening. The end result of this was that he had no idea where or even how far he had travelled when the guard pushed him into a chair. He felt him clamp something around his arms and legs before he finally removed the bag. He gasped for breath, his lungs tasting the fresh air. Even so he was far more helpless than he had ever been. He and Basram to his side had been bolted to chairs made of metal. Now that he knew them to be made of metal he felt the cold penetrate him uncomfortably. The guards had retreated from the room as he turned to Basram, an inquisitive look in his eye,  
"You been here before?" Nimura asked but he just shook his head,  
"No" He answered, "Which is not a good thing"

Nimura' eyes darted around the room like he was afraid it would suddenly vanish. It was a plain room with wooden walls. There was sunlight streaming in from the roof but it didn't touch them, nor come near them. There was little else to the room, just a short bookcase to the far left, it's shelves empty and a second door next to it.. He took in the details before returning to Basram,  
"Wouldn't they normally use torture?" Nimura's words were matter of factly. He didn't fear torture; it was part of his training in the rebellion. If they were caught they needed to know how 'not' to give information away that could put their friends or families in danger.  
"Normally they would" Basram answered, "But this is no torture chamber"  
"Then what are we…?" Nimura answer came before he had even finished asking the question. Through the same door they had entered another man entered. Nimura noted that he looked 'clean' unlike the other men he had come across on the ship. Only Mya shared that trait.

At first he didn't even look to them instead busying himself with whatever it was he was doing. He approached the bookcase and placed his bag down on the lowest shelf. Then one by one he removed small bottles and placed them neatly in a line. Each appeared to be labelled but even if they were in any language he could understand there was no way he could read them from this distance.

Nimura and Basram exchanged glances before the man brought his attention to bear. He folded his arms and looked them over.  
"So this is what I get to work with?" He asked, of course the question was not for them, so without a reply he approached them and continued to talk to himself,  
"Months to convince her and this is all I get?" He asked snidely, "They hardly seem that important"

The man came right up to Nimura and leaned in close feasting his eyes. It occurred to Nimura to head butt him but he fought the suggestion, what good would it do? After a moment he took Nimura' face in his hand and turned it left and then to the right. Nimura growled,  
"What do you think your doing?" He asked and the man looked him in the eyes for the first time,  
"So? You can talk" He asked sarcastically, "What other tricks can you do?" Nimura was reconsidering that head butt when he let go of his face and took a couple of steps back,  
"Nimura Kosime and Brutus Rythal" He stated clearly. Nimura guessed by the cold look Basram offered that the other name was his,  
"I guess it would be rude for me not to tell you what you are doing here" He commented and smiled, "Well you…" He nodded to Brutus, "…are here because you have proven 'trying' for some of our best informers. They tell me that they doubt they could get you to talk without killing you, or leaving you in a dark room for several months. Either way we don't have the time or the inclination"

"And you…" he nodded to Nimura, "…well it saves a little time and all that mess doesn't it?" He turned his back on them and Brutus's eyes seemed to catch fire. He firmed the muscles in his arms as he tried to break the restraints around his arm. He exhaled as he did so, catching the mans attention,  
"Oh, I wouldn't bother trying to break those, not unless you have some kind of demon hidden under that feeble exterior" His words only seemed to make Brutus more determined but eventually it was his strength that surrendered. He took a step forward and shook his head,  
"I told you," He mocked before flicking Brutus in the forehead, "A brute, but a demon you most certainly are not"

Returning to his bag he explained,  
"A truly unique thing the human body. There is no amount of pain that it cant endure if the mind is strong enough, it can suffer incredible illnesses and come back" He laughed, "…but even though it is still weak. Flesh and Blood"  
He was now pouring the contents from several of the bottles into a cup. Some were liquids but mostly they were powders. Finally he took some water and added it to the mixture.  
"Get the right combinations and you can make it do anything you want. I could take all your strength or give you more, make you sick or cure most aliments, lustful or angry. I can even make you tell me whatever I want to know" He stirred the contents of the cup with a metal spoon and then turned back to them, cup in hand.

"It won't matter how much you resist, how much you can endure" he smiled as he approached, "One mouthful of this and you will tell me everything". Nimura watched him unsure what to do, unsure what to make of his ramblings. He didn't know if it was even possible but he didn't really want to find out. His eyes crossed the room again in the hope of finding something he could use, but he came up empty. To his great distaste it appeared that he would be the genie-pig.  
"Lets try the new one first" He violently grabbed Nimura' chin and held his head vertical, and then closed his nostrils. He held his breath as long as he could before he involuntarily opened his month to gasp for air. Of course this was the man's plan and the liquid was thrown down his throat in this same moment.

He backed away and smiled,  
"Now we wait" The man headed back to the bookcase and started to make up a second batch of the liquid. Nimura was not surprised to find his body going numb, and his eyes becoming heavier. He knew exactly why it was happening but he had no control over himself. He was falling, and then he was unconscious.

When Nimura opened his eyes he found himself sitting in an old leather chair, which seemed ten times too big for him. He was reliving a memory. In his hands was a book, a large volume of something or other. It was just then that the door to the room opened and his father walked in, his mother to his side. He looked up over the book for a moment as if he were engrossed in its pages. A smile spread across Dawn' face.  
"That's my son. Physical strength is nothing without the mental kind" His wife, and Nimura's mother was less convinced and stepped over to Nimura. She lifted the book from him,  
"And that's why it's upside down?" She had a beaming smile across her face, obviously finding the humour, and Dawn smiled too,  
"You little so in so!" He called shaking his head,  
"I was reading it" Nimura protested, "Honest"

Dawn went over to him and lifted him right off the chair. Nimura could be no older than six.  
"Son, even the most learned of men can't read booked upside down" Despite his words Nimura held his head high and boasted,  
"But I have!" He demanded, "I'm special" Dawn mussed his hair and carried him into the next room,  
"Sure you are, son. I know your special… just maybe not in that way"  
He placed Nimura down in a chair in the kitchen and looked up to his wife,  
"What have you got for us today Nuri?" She grinned,  
"It's a surprised" She joked, "You'll just have to wait and see" Dawn looked sadly to the table and waited patently. Nimura' eyes walked along the wall until they came to a painting. He was actually surprised that he had never noticed it before. His father and mother were in it, but so were a collection of other people he didn't know.

He pointed to it,  
"What's that daddy?" Dawn looked to see what his son was pointing at and laughed,  
"That?" he commented, "That's a lot of Daddy and Mummy's old friends" He then took the painting from the wall and sat it upon the table in front of his son. He then pointed to each person in succession and gave their name,

That's Alan, and me, Uncle Von, Hitomi, auntie Merle, mummy, and Uncle Gaddes and with Aunt Sarah"  
Nimura continued to look over the picture, and then pointed to a figure his father failed to mention, a girl being held by Alan,  
"Who's this?" He asked and Dawn frowned,  
"That's Celina son" He told him but stopped the question before it came, "Lets leave it at that" Dawns voice was a little harsh so Nimura did as his father asked and instead turned to Hitomi and Von,  
"What happened to this lady?" Nimura asked and Dawn nodded,  
"She went home" Dawn answered, "Far away"  
"Was Uncle sad?" Nimura asked referring to Von,  
"Yes he was very sad when she left" Dawn continued, "But he's better now"  
"Did they love each other like mummy and daddy?" He asked and Dawn nodded again,  
"Yes they did very much" Nimura' face lit up,  
"Then is there another friend for me in the castle?" He asked and Dawn wondered what he meant,  
"What?"  
"If they loved each other like mummy and daddy then they have to have a little boy!" Dawn froze a moment before answering,  
"Who knows son, but if they did she isn't here anymore"

When the image went black Nimura found that he was really waking up this time, but why did he remember that now? Also he never noticed it before but what did his father mean by 'she'. He pushed it from his mind as he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Brutus's face. He felt like he wanted to close them again. He wasn't too sure but we thought he saw Brutus grin,  
"Finally awake are we little man?"

Nimura dismissed the comment and pulled his back off the ground. He looked around him. They were back in the cells, the other prisoners around them. The others seemed to be fascinated; Nimura guessed that Brutus had something to do with it.  
"So what's so interesting behind me?" He asked angrily and they returned to what they were doing. Only Brutus remained with him. He hadn't even noticed till now that Brutus was in the wrong cell and…  
"Where is Sadako?" He asked. His voice was slightly higher than normal as his eyes hoped to find her hiding in the shadows somewhere. Brutus shook his head,  
"Gone. She was gone when we got back here" Brutus had just confirmed his greatest fear. It was bad enough that they were stuck here but now being separated? He wanted to punch the deck, just to get out some of the pent up emotion but what good would blooding his hand do her? He took a deep breath and tried to act normally.  
"How long have I been out?" He asked. The others were watching what he would do as Brutus answered,  
"About five hours. The stuff they gave you, that was no run-of-the-mill mix"

Nimura froze, he had completely forgotten about that. If what that man had said were true there is no telling what he had said, no end to the secrets he could have given away. His next move was to find out anything Brutus knew when Mya's head appeared from the staircase. She approached their cell with a couple of guards. Nimura was put right on guard. If anyone knew where Sadako was, she would.

She motioned to their cell and one of the guards unlocked its door. Nimura was not sure if it was his imagination or not but he could have sworn that she was staring at him. She entered the cell nonchalantly and nodded to her guards to sheath their swords and stay outside. She stood, quiet for a moment before Nimura broke the silence.  
"Where is Sadako?" His words were tipped with venom, "What have you done with her?" She looked clueless for a moment before answering like she had been given a revelation,  
"The girl?" She asked, "Oh she's fine. We were just having a chat before I came down to see you" She bobbed back and forth with complete disregard for where she was.  
"So, Nimura… can I call you Nimura? Well I guess it's too late for formalities now" She asked, "What exactly are you doing here?" Nimura laughed,  
"Oh, you mean your quack didn't come up with all the answers you wanted, is that it?"

She ignored his reply,  
"I want to know why someone like you would be hanging about just waiting to be captured in a cave. A man of your position should be used to something more than the old fashioned un-masoned rock look" Nimura's heat seemed to stop a moment. He let his eye see the faces of the other prisoners before replying.  
"So what?" He asked, "What does my so called position have to do with this?"

She smiled,  
"I just wish you had said who you where earlier, I mean Kosime is a well know name, even in the states of Entóntria" She laughed and raised her arms in proclamation, "We are in the presence of a legend in the making" She sighed,  
"Why not back at home?" She asked, "I would have thought they would need you, with the coup and all" It wasn't just Nimura whose attention was taken,  
"What?" Was his only reply,  
"Oh of course you have been here with us. No way of getting news from home" She smiled, "It's not like you can communicate like we can" Nimura was fuming more with every word that passed her lips,  
"What do you mean coup!"

She retuned her eyes to his,  
"It would appear that young master Duke Fraid has finally moved on his designs" A cruel smile curled around her lips, "Our informants tell us that there is fighting across the alliance… Chid's men have taken control of most of the capitol cities. He's obviously not contented with war with us, but needed to open up the rest of the alliance to anarchy as well"

There was a painful silence in the cells, before Nimura took the lead,  
"Tell me, were you born such an arrogant little bitch or did you grow into it?" Finally she dropped her cool composure just in time for Brutus,  
"Why you little…!" Before she could react Brutus had sandwiched her neck between his bent arms. The guards removed their swords but what could they do?  
"Drop them!" He ordered, before adding, "Or I'll snap her neck like a twig"

There was a little hesitation before they did as her asked. He nodded,  
"Good, now open the rest of the cells" They looked to their leader, who nodded before challenging him,  
"What do you plan on achieving with this?" She asked, her words were horse, "You have to know there is no way you can escape" It was his chance to snigger,  
"Of course there is. Do you think I've been blind for the past few months? There are only a couple of dozen guards on this ship!" His laugh became haunting,  
"And even if we don't escape we will at least get the satisfaction of taking you with us"  
"You won't get off this ship ali…" She started but with a little extra pressure he knocked her out. Then with little difficulty he threw her over his shoulder, and turned to Nimura.  
"Go find your girlfriend" He encouraged him with a nod, "There is a small craft they use to take to the ground at the starboard and stern of the ship, we'll wait as long as we can" Nimura nodded and grabbed one of the guards swords he was about to run off when Brutus stopped to a moment. He leaned in close,  
"Your secret is safe with me" Were his only words, Nimura nodded and ran up the stairs sword in hand. He had to save her.

………

The glowing red of a freshly lit fire greeted Onoír's eyes as he turned. He placed a couple of unburned logs to the side of the fire and set about warming his hands. He had been travelling since the previous night, since he had seen Von in the cells. It had been the best part of twenty hours; he had just walked until his legs would go no further. Eventually he set this fire and had since eaten. His camp was set by a shallow river. He let envies eyes fall upon the water before he decided to cleanse himself.

It was literally a stones throw from the camp, and placing a towel on a local branch he set about removing his clothing. They were pulled from him unceremoniously and thrown onto a pile just below the towel. The only care he did take was when he removed a ring from his right hand and placed it carefully onto his other clothing. The moons light already bathed him as he stepped into the water, the cold chill that entered his feet spreading throughout his whole body.

He shivered a moment but continued none the less. The river was shallow, even at its deepest only coming to his chest; it actually allowed him to sit without drowning his head. The rivers current and flow were slow, leaving the impression of a lake. The moonlight glittered on the barely disturbed surface as he turned his back to camp.

He sighed openly and let his eyes fall out of focus, and for the first time he let his mind fall back to Von. What was that he saw? In hindsight he wondered if it would have been prudent to wait and get his side of the story but then again nobody was really that sure of how much time they had before Fraid arrived. There was also the bonus that he avoided having to take Lilly with him. It wasn't that he didn't like the girl; it's just that he preferred to do things alone, and his own way. Or that's what he told himself anyway.

Cupping his hands he lifted some water from the river and dropped it into his hair, what was Merle going to do? It had been a very long time since he had first laid eyes on Von, when the king was a boy no less but he didn't really become acquainted until after the war with Zaibach. When the majority of the alliance was off fighting he was one of those whom were left to look after the refugee camp the Fanelian people had become. He still remembered begging, pleading with his commander to allow him to join the attack but of course he was left behind while his brother marched out.

He shook his head as Cóir came to mind, his older brother who made him the man he was today. It had been thirteen years, thirteen years since he, Dawn and so many others went missing on their way to Norte. It all seemed like yesterday to him, their argument, his departure and everything that was to follow. When he heard that Cóir was to go he was furious, it had been months since he had last been in Fanel and then after a day he was off again. They had gotten into a fight before he stormed from the house. That was the last time he had seen his brother.

When he dunked his head into the water he was aware that his eyes were already wet as much as he tried to deny the fact to himself. When he pulled his head from the river his mind was back on the task at hand. It had been a long time since he had visited this particular bandit camp, he wasn't even a hundred percent sure it would even be in the same place. Even so he didn't have the luxury of failure… not that he ever did in his position.

A branch cracked behind him and he slowly turned. He already knew who it was. As he came to face her, he found that he was correct in his assumption. It was Lilly, standing on the embankment. He couldn't see her clearly in the shadows of the trees but her tone of voice spoke volumes.  
"What do you think you were doing trying to go without me?" She asked angrily. In the cold night air her angered words echoed quite a distance.  
"Is there any reason I should have let you come with me?" Onoír asked snidely and her eyes darkened.  
"Because you were meant to! Because the king ordered you to. Because not to is paramount to suicide. Take your pick"  
"I don't care what Von told you! I don't need anyone to baby-sit on this trip. Go back to the castle!"  
"Where did you get the idea that you could talk to me like that?" She asked angrily, "I am a commander in the Fanelian army, captain of the Urthian guard. I am not some lackey you can order around at will"

"I am your superior officer" Onoír reminded her,  
"But the King outranks you, and it is under his orders that I'm here. What is your problem?" She asked, continuing her angry streak, "Ever since I came to Fanel I have gone out of they way to show you respect, clear in the knowledge we would have to work together but what do I get for it? I am not a little girl, nor a child"

Onoír's reply was muted. He walked forward through the water, its surface growing ever lower until he stood not two meters from her, his figure self-evident. She did not flinch, instead keeping her eyes fixed on his,  
"Towel" He ordered and turning her back on him she handed it to him, her cheeks turning scarlet,  
"What is this meant to prove?" She asked and he smiled,  
"I like you" He laughed,  
"What?" She asked, the surprise edged onto her voice,  
"I like you like this, forget the false niceties. If we're to work together I don't want to have to worry about you being insincere"  
"What did I…" She asked but he dodged it,  
"Go back to camp" He ordered her, "I'll catch-up"  
"Why should I?" She asked, turning back to him before realising herself,  
"A mans got to have some secrets" He joked and she about turned the hint of red in her cheeks growing darker.  
"Of course"

It was really only a couple of minutes before Onoír too was back at camp. He wanted to catch some shuteye but he was sure he was going to be robbed of it when he caught Lilly with the pot.  
"Haven't eaten?" He asked and she shook her head,  
"It took all that time to catch up with you," She told him, "You didn't make it easy for me to track you" Onoír smiled,  
"You must have been trained well, most people would not have been able to catch up at all, late or not" Lilly ignored the thinly veiled insult,  
"I was. Your brother was an excellent teacher" Her voice came to an abrupt end as she realised she had mis-steped, "Sorry I didn't"

Onoír shook his head,  
"Don't worry, it's alright," He said, it had been a while since he has spoken openly about his brother. Perhaps it was time he did again, "He took you as his student when?" She raised her hand to her chin and thought a moment,  
"It has to have been nineteen, maybe twenty years now" She answered, "Soon after the war with Erráre" Onoír nodded,  
"There were a lot of new recruits around then…" He commented, "You must have been good to get as far as you have since" She nodded couscously,  
"I can't be sure if it was skill or luck but here I am"

Lilly was busying herself with the pot that Onoír had cooked in only a couple of hours beforehand. She stirred the content he had let grow cold while he was in the river.  
"It was actually the battle for Erráre that inspired me to join up" She added without warning. Onoír sniggered,  
"Was it now"  
"Sure it was. An amazing victory" She returned but he continued to laugh,  
"You must be familiar with the epic struggle for the safety of the alliance, the great battle against the evil empire of the east" He replied and she nodded,  
"Yeah"  
"Bullocks" He replied, "The reality and the legend are as far from each other as they can be" She looked to him,  
"Then what did happen?" He thought for a moment before recanting the story. It was actually a story that shaped his, and his brothers futures. For that was the day they met the famous Von Fanel.

"We were dispatched from Fanel with little warning" Onoír said, "It was like some mad dash to get into the ships and go. No time for goodbyes, no time for anything. Even when we were on the ships we weren't told what was going on, just that we would soon be in combat"  
"It was only a couple of hours before we reached Erráre that we were told what was happening. It appeared that we lost contact with the capitol city of Erráre, a nation the alliance had been forced into fighting a war against a couple of years before. The alliance troops that occupied the capitol were no longer in contact with command in Fraid. And so we were to go in and find out why" He continued.  
"When we disembarked the ship everything seemed quiet, almost like a ghost town" His eyes glazed over as he relived his own words, "We landed on a Levi-port to the north of the city, right next to the city centre. There was no sign of life, none at all. Several men were dispatched to see what they could learn but they failed to return"

Onoír took a deep breath and then returned,  
"It was without warning their attack. It seemed that they had stashed a Gymelef below our very feet, and when it was activated it tore the port to pieces. Those of us who successfully avoided falling into the remains of the structure fled in all directions. Of course looking back on it, it was not the best decision but fear can do strange things to men"  
"Myself and Cóir found ourselves alone with one other" He continued, "At first we did not recognise him but then we realised. It was Von Fanel. We couldn't believe that he of all people would be with us, and not safely out of the actual battlefield. It was when we were stuck in that city with him that we learned what sort of a man our king really was, not a legend but a man"

"We were stuck in that city, alone, without backup or help for three days before the rest of our forces from Fraid could arrive and stormed the city. I can still remember the cheers as the gates came down, the charge lead by Dawn Kosime, the kings personal bodyguard. As it turned out the city had been taken by a small uprising of commoners. Not soldiers or wealthy but those people the governor was meant to protect. We were later told that the governor had exploited the people of the city to breaking point, and then had several people killed when they were unable to pay their 'tax'"

He shook his head,  
"Not some great battle against evil or imperialists. Just people, people who could no longer take the exploitation forced upon them, and we killed them. By God we killed them for it" His voice weakened before bringing his story to a clear conclusion. Erráre was not something he relished the memory of. Never did he want to repeat that mistake… he smiled inwardly and ironically. He may not have wanted to repeat that mistake but he did, by God he did.  
"Zaibach" He commented below his breath,  
"What?" She asked but she shook his head,  
"Nothing important"

Later that night they slept on opposite sides of the fire until woken by the dawning of a new day. The fire had long since burned itself out, and as he arose Onoír spread the ashes around with his foot. He made no allowances for Lilly, still asleep by its side,  
"Hey!" She complained,  
"If you can complain you can get up" He reminded her before removing some surface soil and placing it into the small crater their fire had occupied. As soon as they were both up they were off again. Over the first few hours of their march, and yes it seemed that way to Lilly there was barely a word traded between them. She had tried to open up a dialogue but he silenced her each and every time.  
"I know we have to be quiet but why silent?" She asked angrily. She was not one to remain quiet for long, unless entirely necessary.

He shushed her again, but this time backed it up with an explanation.  
"Have you forgotten where we are?" He asked, "Bandits could be anywhere" She looked over his shoulder,  
"I don't see anyone…" She replied to which he sighed,  
"You aren't meant to, they are bandits! They specialise in ambushes or at least they did in my day," She offered a surprised expression,  
"What do you mean by…?" She was cut short as he continued on as if she hadn't said a thing. He stopped only a couple of meters from her and seemed to freeze. She was about to call after him when he dropped to the ground motioning to her to do the same. She did so.

They were actually on the edge of a hill that fell down steeply to the road below through trees. Even so the road was in clear sight from their vantage point. Most people would have no idea to their location but he knew exactly where they where. They were overlooking the main road into Fanel from the south. Lilly slid up to him on her belly before whispering her question,  
"What is it?" She may have asked but she had a fair idea.  
"Look" Onoír pointed down the road to the south, in the distance, just visible to the naked eye the glints of armour approached.  
"Fraid" He said, stating what was now obvious to them both, "They have already reached the edge of the forest" Lilly looked over to him,  
"What?" She asked, "How far are we from Fanel?" Onoír looked northwards and then back to the approaching mass of metal,  
"Ten, maybe fifteen miles" Lilly swallowed,  
"Damn" Was her only response before she added, "That close, and now we're stuck" Onoír nodded,  
"Until they pass at least"

It took a total of 4 hours for the soldiers to pass by their position. Soldiers marched by eights across, thousands passing by the hour. Not only that but Melef's, siege weapons, horses, and everything else that you would expect from a fully equipped army. Towards the tail end of the force it's 'higher ups' finally made their way passed them. Several typical Fraid generals where among them, however there was one man that all but stopped Onoír's heart in his chest.

Ahead of them all was a single man in armour of a majestic aqua blue. His back was covered, like his face with a pure white hood and open jacket. He was clearly the man in charge, as even his horse appeared to be royally dressed. Onoír was not sure why but there was something about the man that seemed to unnerve him. When they were passed Onoír was still careful not to act too quickly. The last thing they needed was to be captured, or detected by the enemy.

He eventually did get to his feet, Lilly in a close second,  
"Let's go," He ordered and Lilly looked around her,  
"It's not going to be quick going around this," She reminded him but it was immaterial,  
"Who said we were going round it?" He asked before leaping over the side of the ledge. It was only a couple of meters down that he landed on the steep slope and then surfed his way to the bottom a river of dust and debris following him. He fought to keep his balance, but he knew damned rightly that their time was limited. They needed to find the camp, and soon. He barely heard Lilly calling after him,  
"Are you crazy!" As he hit the flat and broke into a run across the road and back into the forest on the opposite side. Once on the other side he came to a complete stop and waited for Lilly to catch up,  
"What the hell happened to your quiet stealthy attitude?" She asked angrily but he shook his head,  
"Time is limited. Now we have to hurry" He told her but just as he finished his sentence Onoír was knocked off his feet as a branch smashed him in the face. At first Lilly though it to be an accident but soon she too was knocked to the ground, unconscious.

Several men came into Onoír's field of vision as he lay there on the verge of losing consciousness himself. Bandits.  
"This is what happens to people who come looking for us" He said before turning to one of his partners,  
"Are they Fraid?" Another man shook his head,  
"Fanelian, defiantly"  
"OK. Take them away. We can find out what they want later" This was the last of the conversation that Onoír remembered, but even as he lost consciousness he smiled a little. Perhaps it wasn't ideal but at least they did make contact.

………

As Nimura ran across the dry wooden floorboards he tried to lower the noise his feet made. Even so he kept himself as alert as he could, ready encase he made contact with one of his captors. He braced himself as he turned another corner, his hand squarely on his blade, ready for a speedy draw. He breathed a sigh of relief as he didn't need it. The next corridor was long, but before he took a couple of steps he could hear the words of a conversation. At first he couldn't make them out, but as he cautiously approached they became clear.  
"So what are you going to do when we finally get back?" One voice asked, another answered as Nimura approached the end of the corridor, the voices clear as day.  
"Haven't decided, maybe I'll go down to my folks for a while" The first man laughed as Nimura stopped. It forked to the left, allowing him to creek his head and steal a look.  
"Well that depends on the miss's of course!" He joked with a hearty laugh. His friend joined him before smiling,  
"Yeah I suppose. But she really is a saint, putting up with all this travelling. What's it been? Six months

There were indeed two men, whom appeared to be guarding a doorway about half way down the corridor. He knew that Sadako was waiting for him behind it. It was not been long when he ran into a 'helpful' guard who pointed him in the right direction to where they were holding her. His heart was pounding. He tried not to let the fear in, but sometimes he couldn't help it. When be thought of what they might be doing to her, what she could be going through he found it harder to breath but every time he forced it to the back of his mind. He needed to focus.

He pulled his head back took a deep breath, preparing himself. He clutched onto his sword and was about to charge round the corner when something stopped him. Someone else entered the picture. He had failed to catch their approach but he most certainly caught his words.  
"ATTENTION!" He ordered, silencing the guards, "What do you think you are doing chatting like slave children in desperate need of a lashing!" Nimura fought a laugh, but guessed for the guards that it wasn't the words but the person that scared them into shape.  
"We have a collection of barbarians loose on ship. Seal off the deck!"  
Nimura heard him turn on his heels as the other two guards stepped to it. He smiled; the others must still be free. Following their orders the guards were now approaching him. He clenched his fist. This would make things simpler.

He stood as close to the wall as he could and waited for them to come to him. When the first guard crossed the corner he meet with Nimura's fist, with such force that he was thrown into the wall behind him. His comrade watched his friend hit the floor but by the time he turned his attention to his attacker Nimura' sword was to his throat.  
"How do you get to the deck?" He asked angrily. He looked from the sword and back to him and took a stoic stance refusing to answer. As Nimura lifted his sword he closed his eyes and waited for the blow. It was the base of his blade that Nimura used to knock the man out. As he stepped over the guard Nimura muttered,  
"Worth a try"

He wasted no time rushing through the doorway and into the room. He had been there before. He could hardly have forgotten the few metal chairs, the case of drugs. It was dark so he couldn't see much more than the outlines but it was defiantly the same room. He surveyed the room but he didn't see her.  
"Sadako?" He asked, but no response came. His heart began to pound. He took a step towards the chair, and repeated himself,  
"Sadako?"

There was a shimmer of movement and his heart leapt. He approached the chair and came to a stop. He immediately took her arm and checked her pulse. He relaxed, she was alright.  
"Sadako?" He said hoping to arouse her. To his relief she awake and looked to him,  
"Nimura?" She asked, echoing him. He nodded and took her face in his hands,  
"Thank God. Thank God you're alright" The emotions he felt made it almost impossible to get the words out. She smiled,  
"You're late" Pulling at the metal braces sealing her hands, one by one Nimura freed her. She got to her feet and took him in her arms. He placed his hands around her and held her close to him. Time seemed to stand still as he held her. All the fear and anxiety he had felt seemed to melt away.

He loosened his grip and brought her lips to his before embracing her. It was but a moment before they broke from each other but it spoke a thousand words. Once he had fully dropped his grip Nimura turned from her like nothing had happened,  
"We haven't got much time if we are to get out of here" He proclaimed and started towards the room's back door, "They are waiting for us"

They exited the room and found themselves somewhere unexpected. They were standing looking out over the huge hall they had fought in just the day before. The tables where up against the wall as if ready for a big occasion and markings had been placed on the sand. He wasn't too sure what their significance was but nor did he care. Then without warning he pulled himself to the ground with Sadako landing quite painfully atop of him  
"What is it?" She asked, quite indignant about being pulled to the ground. She rolled off him and lay down beside him. Nimura lay flat on his stomach and motioned towards a lone guard. It was very lucky that he didn't catch them on the way in. He considered there options for a moment before a broad grin spread across his face.  
"Perfect" There were a few small pebbles next to them. Why they were there he could only guess but they gave him an idea.

Grabbing a couple of the stones he crawled, as quietly as he could to the opposite side of the balcony. There was a ladder rising out a hole here, leading down to the lower level. He took a quick glace down as his grin grew ever larger. Climbing onto the ladder he held on and then threw the stones down the hole and a little to the side. As Nimura had hoped the guard approached to investigate the source of the sound. Just as the guard stood below the ladder he let go of his grip. Nimura hit him with a thud and made sure to keep him on the ground by holding his arms down.  
"Morning" He commented with a smile, "How do we get out of the bowels of the ship?" It was a simple enough question but it was the tone of voice behind it that offered the intimidation. The guard gulped before answering,  
"Up there" was all he offered but with the nod of his head it was more than enough. He indicated to opposite balcony just as Sadako joined him.  
"Thank you" He thanked the man before knocking him out with the butt of his sword. He turned to Sadako,

"Time to go I think"  
"Remind me never to get on your bad side" She added before leading the way herself across the hall. They rushed across the sand, and although it was only a couple of short minutes being exposed made it feel like so much longer. They both offered a sigh of relief when they finally reached the other side and began their assent. As they reached the top Nimura surveyed the door ahead of them suspiciously. He approached it and then pushed the handle-less door open to reveal a small room.

Sadako came up behind him,  
"Another ladder?" She asked sadly and he nodded,  
"Guess it can't be helped" Taking the ladder in hand he began another assent away from the bowels of the ship. He was very relieved when he finally made it to the top. The summit of the ladder was blocked with a wooden opening in the roof. He stopped a moment before pushing the doorway open peering his eyes over the horizon.

His eyes spied a storeroom, large boxes staked up along the sides of the walls. To the centre of the room there appeared to be a hand rail in the form of a square surrounding a hole in the floor. His eyes cleared the room before throwing the doorway open and pulling himself out of the hole. Even so he was sure to do it as quietly as he could and motioned to Sadako to do the same.

Once he steadied his feet he pulled the sword from his belt. He didn't see any guards but it was better to be safe than sorry. He knew he shouldn't have but even so curiosity pulled him towards the railing. Looking down into the huge opening he could see, through glass, the training arena. Turning his head up he saw another skylight above them allowing light to stream into the arena below.  
"What is it?" Sadako asked approaching him, he pointed down,  
"Down there" He smiled, "Quite a fall" It was at that moment that half a dozen guards ran across the arena below them, in the direction of the ladder they had just climbed. Nimura grabbed her arm,  
"Time to go"  
"Yeah"

Sword in hand Nimura approached the door to the storeroom and exited it slowly. There was a lot of shouting in the air, and the clash of steel. There attention was pulled towards the disturbance to the other side of the deck, a good few hundred meters away. There were a couple of dozen guards there, fighting with Brutus and the others. They had been forced back into the landing craft he had mentioned. Nimura tightened his grip,  
"I don't like the look of this"

And just as the words had passed Nimuras lips what he had feared happened. With a kick Brutus pushed the last soldier off the craft and yelled inside. Then with a click the ship break away from the side of the Levi-ship and began its descent.  
"Now what" Sadako asked, only to be interrupted by the guards they had watched in the arena break out of the storeroom,  
"Stop!" One yelled,  
"One thing at a time" Nimura pulled her up a set of stairs on the deck that appeared to lead onto the roof of the storehouse. He cursed under his breath as they suddenly because exposed to the eyes of the whole ship. Minding the skylight in the centre they cross the deck and came down another set of stairs. They could only notice it in passing but it appeared that the deck of the ship was alive with machinery. Hundreds of cogs and wheels turned onto each other rotating continually. They where made of steel and iron, black to the eye, cold to the touch and everywhere. Nimura had never seen a ship like this, though he had seen similar machines in Zaibach.  
"Halt!" Another guard yelled from behind as they lead the pursuit. Nimura laughed,  
"Do they really expect us to stop?" Sadako didn't laugh,  
"Is this really the time for jokes?"  
"Perhaps not"

It was not long before the guards were all but on them, however it was in that moment that Nimura saw it.  
"There!" He pointed, "There it is!" Ahead of them was another craft like that which had taken the others. Nimura jumped over the frontier and into the control box. A dozen a half levers covered the box, and the control wheel. He started to pull levers at random. Only Sadako was stood between them and the guards,  
"Sword!" She yelled and he threw her his. Sword in hand she waited the few moments she had before a veritable wall of guards attacked. She deflected the first guard but the second's sword came into hers with all the force he could muster. She was pushed back by it just as another made a swept at her feet. She hit the deck of the ship with a crunch, and immediately grabbed the back of her head which was torn with pain. Several of the guard grabbed her legs and pulled her back onto the Levi-Ship,  
"Sadako!" Nimura yelled, abandoning the crafts controls as he went to her aid.

With a yelp Sadako kicked one of the guards in the face, sending him recoiling into the craft. He just missed Nimura and ploughed into the controls. There was a familiar clicking sound and the craft began to sink.

Nimura ran at the gangway and jumped grabbing at the side of the Levi-ship however he only managed to grab a hold of the side of the ship. He tried and couldn't pull himself up onto the craft. He cursed under his breath, he was helpless.  
"What have we got here" One of the guards asked as he pushed his way through the rest of the men. It was clear enough from his uniform that he was no ordinary man onboard, "One of our prisoners helpless. I guess I should offer mine" He approached Nimura but instead of pulling him up he placed the ball of his foot down on one of Nimura's hands.  
"You know, I ought to thank you really" He said looking down at Nimura over the edge, "Because of you I have control of the ship. No more Mya to order me around" He laughed and the other guards instinctively joined in. Nimura glared at him,  
"Of course I should be helping you but really what's the difference. Die here, die in the capitol… more fun here"

Using his foot he added pressure onto Nimura's fingers until he couldn't hold on any longer and let that hand go. He tried to grab a hold again but couldn't catch the side.  
"Stop it!" Sadako called out as she continued to struggle. He leaned down next to Nimura,  
"This little piggy went to market," The man pulled Nimura's first finger from the deck followed by the next two, "This little piggy stayed at home. This little piggy had roast beef"  
"Stop it!" She called again but she fell on deaf ears,  
"This little piggy had none" At this point Nimura was barely holding on with a single finger.  
"And this little piggy went…" He continued as Sadako finally broke free. She knocked the guards holding her back and turned just as the rhyme was finished,  
"wee, wee, wee all the way…" He pulled Nimura's last finger, "…Home"

With his grip to the ship removed Nimura fell. As he fell his mind seemed to freeze, weather it was from the cold of the air rushing past or its refusal to accept what was happening he wasn't sure. The ship seemed to be shrinking so fast that he was sure he could hit the ground any second but then he saw something.

Far above him, diving straight down was Sadako. She had positioned herself completely vertically so she would fall faster and was catching up to him. There was a sudden tight pulling in his chest. If he was to die, he was fine with that but her? No matter what he did there was nothing he really could do, they were both going to die, together. Like Triston and Isolde.

As Sadako came only a couple of feet from him he called out to her, but the words could not be heard over the roar of the winds. It was in this moment that Sadako grabbed Nimura, wrapping her arms fully around him, and then he saw the white of wings. Feathers spread throughout the air along with the red material of her clothing as her wings took form. In that moment Nimura understood. She really and truly was an angel.

………

Onoír sighed quite angrily as he sat, waiting. When he woke up he and Lilly were in a small room, not a cell but not much better. There were a couple of chairs, which they currently occupied and a small window offering some light but other than that, it was all stone. Cold, dark, damp stone. He was sure they were in the bandit's village, somewhere in the middle of the forest. There was also a guard beyond their door, guarding, however he was far from talkative. All in all they had been there for two, maybe three hours now and he was starting to get more than a little agitated.

Lilly was seated over from him, her eyes wide open so he knew she was awake but she might as well have been unconscious for the use she was. Since they had arrived she had just sat there, staring into space. He was hardly talkative himself but at least he moved once in a while. Getting out of his chair he started to pace, back and forward he would go along the cell time and time again. With every lap his patience was nearing breaking point and finally he snapped.

He threw himself at the door and banged it again and again with his fists,  
"Let us out of here right now!" He demanded, "You here me? Let us out!" The guard ignored him entirely.  
"Save your energy. It won't do any good anyway" Onoír turned on her,  
"What would you suggest? Wait here indefinably?" She shook her head,  
"No of course not. We just wait until they come and get us"

She looked away,  
"There's really nothing more we can do" Onoír wanted to argue the point but he knew well enough that she was right. Even if he banged and roared it wouldn't make any difference. They where stuck there till someone decided to let them out. When he looked back to Lilly she was staring into space again,  
"Oh no you don't, I'm not being left to talk to myself again" He said bringing her attention back to him,  
"What?" She asked, slightly dazed,  
"What have you been thinking about?"

She looked to her feet a moment and then offered her answer,  
"Coir" It was the one answer he did not expect or want.  
"Oh" Was his simple reply and she shook her head,  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"  
"No. You must have been close to him to still think of him now" She offered a slight nod,  
"He was my commander back at the academy" She replied, "He wasn't that much older than me, but he was still an excellent instructor" Onoír nodded,  
"He was that, he even has something to show the old guys…" Onoír laughed, "… all except Dawn, he never managed to best him. Never"  
"Dawn Koisime" He repeated soulfully,  
"… now that takes me back"  
"Back when we first entered Fanel, just after the Zaibach war we joined the army. It wasn't too long till we were quite high up in the ranks, even so when Dawn first approached the king it was us who had to make sure he was up to the job" Onoír laughed,

"He creamed us, both at the same time. I still remember the look on Coir's face. Priceless"  
"So you let him through?" She asked and Onoír shook his head,  
"Not a chance. We decided that anyone who was able to beat us so easily had to be up to something but Von being as he is took him on anyway" He laughed again,  
"It was years before either of us trusted him… we even learned a few tricks from the man"  
"And that's when I came into the picture" Lilly commented, "When I entered the academy"  
"I guess. Before then we didn't have any way of 'mass' training, each of us soldiers just took an apprentice and trained them ourselves. You must have left the academy before I took over" Lilly nodded,  
"You took over after I had taken my post back in Urthas. He left the academy to become General of Fanelia armies. The post you now hold?" Onoír agreed,  
"Yeah. Dawn held the post for a while when he was bodyguard for Von but he had to give it up for obvious reasons" Lilly nodded.

"Even so he and Dawn worked quiet closely together and thats when…" Onoír stopped dead in his tracks as the same memories that had haunted him for so long resurfaced.  
"We should stop there" She said but he shook his head,  
"It's been 14 years… I think its time someone, anyone hears this story"  
"It was back when I was leading the academy when Coir and Dawn vanished. They were close, and so when Dawn appeared and asked him to come he jumped at the opportunity, what he didn't know was how long he would be away" Onoír started,  
"He had a wife you know, and a couple of kids. A boy, Alex and a girl, Jennifer. Aya, that was Cóir's wife found it very hard as the weeks became months. As it was it was nearly a six months before they eventually returned in the dead of winter" Onoír sighed,

"That next morning when I came to see Aya I found him there, in his room. He told me that he was leaving that evening again and refused to say why so I lost my temper, through some books off his table and acted like a child. If I had known, perhaps I would have acted differently but perhaps not. Since then I have discovered they were in Zaibach, gathering information on an oppression lead by Chid's men"  
"That evening he said his goodbyes, and was gone again in Dawn's shadow. It was early into this trip that he died" Onoír froze for a moment then continued, "No one was sure what happened, we found the ship several weeks later most of its crew killed by Pirates it appeared. In the light of current events it's safe to assume that Chid had something to do with it" His words were becoming strained.

"Aya took the news hard. I came to tell her personally as soon as we had gotten word. She cried for so long. I visited her many times over the weeks that followed, but her grief was always the same. I decided it was best that I move in, that way I could look after the kids for her" Onoír wanted to stop, he didn't want to relive what was to come next but more so he was afraid that if he stopped now he would never finish the story.  
"I came back from the academy later than usual one day; there was some rookie recruit who needed some extra work which held me back. When I came into the house everything seemed fine, but then I heard her. Jennifer called out and I ran to were I heard her scream. Even now I have nightmares about what I saw in that bathroom"  
"Oh my God..." Lilly started but he cut her off,

"Alex was already dead in the water of the bathtub, and Aya was drowning Jennifer. I couldn't believe what I was seeing but I grabbed her and pulled her back. It seemed like I got to her just in time…" Onoír's words were becoming horse,  
"Aya screamed at me, screamed that she wanted to die, that they should be a family again. I held her a short while until she calmed herself, before turning my attention towards Jennifer. She was breathing, and I remember the relief I felt, and curse it. It must have been when my back was turned that she did it, sliced her wrists. I realised what she had done too late, but still I took her in my arms and ran from the house as quickly as I could"

Onoír looked down to his hands as a tear escaped his eyes,  
"It is as if her blood is still on my hands, still on my clothes. She was already dead when I got to the castle. It was too late… she had loved my brother so much she could not live without him, so she wanted to take the children to see him" Further tears escaped his eyes,  
"My God…" Was all she could say, all her mind would let her say? What was she meant to say to that? She knew of her old teacher's death but not of his family. It might have been inconsiderate of her but she couldn't stop herself asking,  
"What happened to the girl?" Onoír looked at her as if she already knew the answer and it hit her,  
"That girl? The one you…" Onoír nodded,  
"After that Sarah and Gaddes took her in, raised her as their own. Today she has no memory of her life before hand and perhaps it is better that way. I can still teach her and be with her, but even so… she is on longer my niece, she's Gadess's daughter now, my God daughter.

By this point Onoír's eyes hadn't risen from the floor, his tears gathering in the dry dirt. This man hadn't shown any real emotion since she had meet him and here he was crying. She didn't know what to say, what to do until she just did what felt right. She took him in her arms and held him close to her. He didn't fight her, just sat there, the tears reaching a climax then slowly stopped. He turned to face her, his eyes reddened by the water that streamed from there lids and they kissed. At first it was slow, almost platonic but then became more physical as they became comfortable with each other.

Their embraces became more passionate as he too took her in his arms and held her tightly, soaking up everything he could from her very being. There embrace continued to become more passionate before the door to their cell was thrown open. A man stood there and watched as they broke from each other. He smiled,  
"The boss will see you now" He told them before turning to lead the way. Onoír got to his feet and straightened himself, Lilly following suit before heading from the cell. It was time to do what they had to.

They weren't lead very far. Their cell appeared to be a building of its own, built into the ground to give the impression of an underground prison but upon leaving it they found themselves in the middle of a small village. Trees from the forest where still spread between the houses and even on the roads, entirely unlike a normal village. It appeared to be built in the middle of the forest, a few dozen houses dotted about the place and even some women and children walking, talking and laughing. None looked in their direction, but they could feel the distaste from them. To Lilly it almost seemed that Onoír knew where he was going, that he was walking with the man, not following.

Only a couple of buildings along from the prison they entered a square, the only place they saw that the trees had been completely cleared from. In the centre of the square there was a large muscular man in a large chair. He wore a robe which she guessed meant he was the boss. He seemed disinterested as they approached but then paid them more heed when he saw their faces,  
"Well, well, well" He started, "What brings the mighty leader of Fanelia's armies to our little village?"

There was a muttering around the crowd that was gathering around them,  
"Dark times" Was Onoír's reply, "You appear to have me at a disadvantage sir. What is your name?" The boss let out a mighty roar of laughter,  
"Oh aren't we polite!" He mocked, "I didn't think us savages would be worthy of such words"  
"Manners are a sign of the speaker, not the recipient" Onoír replied, and the boss frowned,  
"Now that's the Fanelian attitude I'm used to. Let's keep it the way it should be shall we?" He said, "We don't want to cause a misunderstanding with unflattering flattery"  
"As you wish…" Onoír started but then waited for the boss to offer his name,

"Dietmar, Dietmar Elrick. This is my village, as it was my fathers before me and his before that. Why do you come here Fanelian?" These were the words Onoír was waiting and dreading. He waited a moment and then kneeled before the man, his head bowed,  
"I have come to request you and you peoples assistance" Onoír's words were sincere, his selfless position clear,  
"Get off your knees" Dietmar told him, "It would do you no good anyway. We are well aware of your situation and we have already decided to stay neutral"  
"Neutral?" Onoír asked, "How can you be neutral? You need us to live, our city is your life blood" Dietmar nodded,

"Sure it is, and once Fraid is in control it will get the likes of you off our backs" Onoír shook his head,  
"You do not understand Fraid is not planning on taking the city, they plan of levelling it. Have you not seen what they have already done to the gates to the forest?" He asked and the man shook his head,  
"We have, but that was a military post, Fanel is civilian"  
"Then what about Urthas, it wasn't a military post it was a…"  
"ENOUGH" The man's voice called out silencing Onoír in mid sentence. He had failed to convince him, "You cannot chance what has already been done. Our decision has been made" Dietmar removed himself from his hair and pointed,  
"Go!"

Onoír looked up and got to his feet. Then approaching the man he punched him across the face.  
"What are you? A coward! Your father would never have let this happen; you haven't changed a bit from that cowardly little child!"

Several of the other raised their swords and prepared to attack but Dietmar raised his hand,  
"Stop. What do you mean?" Onoír stepped back as if he just put his foot in it,  
"I know because your father was an honourable man and I know he sent men to fight on the side of Fanelia during the Great War" Dietmar narrowed his eyes,  
"And how do you know that then?" He asked,  
"Because I was one of them"

There was a cold silence in the air,  
"What is your name" He said and then quickly added, "Your real name, not this Fanelian name" Onoír straightened his back,  
"Luca. I was born and raised in this village beside you all. You and the Fanelian's are not that different, and they do not deserve this fate. If any of the honour this village had as I was raised is still here then you would come with me and fight for your brothers" Onoír told them all, not just Dietmar. There was a murmur in the crowd and Dietmar approached him,  
"You hit me and expect me to help you?" He asked and Onoír nodded,  
"Think of it as a wake up call" Onoír offered a snide smile and Dietmar returned it placing his arms around his shoulder,  
"I like you. Any man with the balls to do what you just did deserves respect and what he came for" He cleared his throat, "Ok then, we will aid Fanel but be warned there will be a price at the end of this and it wont be cheap" He laughed,  
"There always is isn't there?"

Dietmar headed off to his people and Lilly joined Onoír,  
"You were born here?" She asked and he nodded,  
"Sure, but that's another story for another time. We have to go"  
Onoír offered a sign of relief, and they were off. God willing they would arrive in time for otherwise it could all have been for nothing.

……..

There was a small roads that ran threw the dense trees. It was small, almost nonexistent as the trees continued to in-crotch on its pathway. It was always dark there, the canopy of the trees blocking the light, leaving nothing to grow on or by the road. There was a thin layer of leaves across the path, moistened by the damp of the air. IT was always cold, and always quiet on the forest floor.

There was an almighty crashing, following by an opening in the canopy. Nimura, followed by Sadako slammed into the treetops and were descending. There was a flurry of feathers, which spreading into the trees. They brought branches with them as they fell until eventually Nimura managed to grab a hold of one branch and stop his fall only a few meters from the ground. He offered a sigh of relief. Sadako, falling broke the branch in question and they landed on the forest floor with an unpleasant thud.

For a moment neither of them moved, the only sound other than the rustling leaves was their slow deep breaths. Sadako felt numb all over. Slowly, limb by limb she moved each slightly to make sure nothing was broken. When she was sure, and only then she painfully pulled herself off the pathway. She pulled herself up before looking around for Nimura. When her eyes found him he too was getting to his feet.  
"Now that, I would not like to do again" Was his first comment. Sadako frowned as she made it into a sitting position.  
"Are you all right Sadako? Are you ok" She commented absolutely sure that Nimura would hear her. He laughed,  
"Well its good to see you haven't lost your charming sense of humour" Nimura said and she smiled. It was a moment before the mood became awkward, as they remembered what had just befallen them. Nimura took a deep breath before asking,

"Does this mean what I think it does?" He asked. It had been a long time since he first play with the idea of Sadako being Von's father in his head but this had reawakened it. There was really no other explanation. Sadako nodded slowly,  
"Yes"  
"So your Von's daughter?" He asked to confirm,  
"Yeah" He sighed and turned back to her,  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked but she didn't offer much of an answer,  
"I just… I don't know really. I guess I was scared of how you would react"

Nimura's face was a little down when he stood up,  
"So what are we gonna do?" He said while looking around. Sadako got to her feet,  
"What is that it?" She asked, "No angry words, nothing"  
"Well you just saved my life so I can't really complain can I?" He replied, "I can't say I am happy that you didn't feel you could tell me but I trust you. If you didn't tell me I'm sure you had a good reason not to"  
"Yeah" Was her low reply.  
"I think our best bet is to head that way" Nimura said pointing west, "I'm sure that crashed landing craft will attract the others"  
"The others?" She asked, "Why are we meeting up with them again?" She asked. She didn't like them, well not Brutus anyway.  
"We're gonna need them if we're to complete our mission" Nimura reminded her,  
"How?" Nimura tipped his nose,  
"Ah, you'll see" He offered a sly smile before starting off down the road, Sadako made to follow but quickly lost her footing and fell to one knee. Nimura turned and offered his hand,

"Are you Ok?" She looked up and nodded,  
"Yeah, it's just my back isn't used to… well you know" He took her under the arm and helped her up before wrapping her in his jacket and then his arms.  
"Here, rest on me" He encouraged her and she placed her arm of his shoulder. Together they made their way,  
"So you're a princess are you?" Nimura asked, "Well, I guess it does make things more interesting" She laughed,  
"Maybe it will"

Even though they were slowed it was not long before they the came across the crashed the craft. For a dozen meters behind trees where ripped from their roots, crushed into the forest floor as the craft impacted with the ground. The ship itself hadn't faired much better, the metal frame was crushed inwards were it hit the ground. It even appeared like the craft had flipped before it came to its final resting place. The sight of utter devastation was frightening. They were brought to stop by the sight, before Nimura heading into the recently created clearing.

He looked over to the craft,  
"My god" He commented before rushing over to it. It had been beaten all over it actually landing upside-down instead of its normal upright position. Even so Nimura couldn't reach the doorway into the craft which was still several meters above his head. He was glad that he had jumped from the craft, for now he couldn't be sure if he could have controlled it.  
"Are they here yet?" Sadako asked as she walked into the clearing herself.  
"Not yet, but they should be along" Was his reply but it seemed cooler than usual. There was nothing in his words, all in his tone. Nimura turned back to her and stretched his arms,  
"How long?" He asked, taking a seat on one of the broken tree. She offered a perplexed look,  
"How long what?"

"How long have you known?" She sighed as she too took a seat upon one of the broken trunks. She thought back in her head, back to when she first saw Von's wings, when she first unfurled her own.  
"A couple of months" Was her reply,  
"When?"  
"On the way back from Asturia, when the ship crashed" She looked around, how funny she should relive the story here,  
"So when you fell" He asked, "Your wings were born?" She nodded slowly,  
"It was the first time for me. Von saw them as I fell and it was only then that he was sure that I was his daughter. My mother, Hitomi, had never mentioned anything to him about me before she left the second time so he never knew that she was pregnant" Nimura took in the information and she laughed,

"She never told me who my father was either. When I brought it up she would just deflect the conversation and I just gave up trying. I guessed she would tell me when I was ready"  
"It must have been weird, to find out that this complete stranger was your father" Nimura asked and she shook her head,  
"Not at all. Von was never really a stranger to me" She told him, "My mother would tell me of Gaea when I was a child. I only thought of them as fairytales at the time, but now I know better. The valiant knight Alan Shazar. The powerful bodyguard Dawn Kosime. The ever devious, in a good way, Merle. And everyone else. I knew them all before I even set foot in this world" Nimura smiled,  
"That's why you wanted to go to Fanel"  
"What?"  
"When you first came to our camp you wanted to go to Fanel, this is why" He said, "You wanted to go somewhere you knew, even in this alien world"

Sadako nodded but before she could continue their attention was taken,  
"I FOUND IT!" Came a loud shout, "HERE QUICK!" Sadako recognised the voice, it was Asturia's voice. There was a flurry of feet and more bodies appeared out of the woods,  
"Took your time" Nimura commented getting to his feet and approaching them, "What you decide to take a detour?" Brutus smiled, his voice thunderous as always,  
"You have a knack for landing. Are you sure you haven't missed your calling?" Nimura offer a grin and added,  
"Not exactly according to plan but we're here none the less" Sadako approached Nimura from behind and eyed Brutus suspiciously. Nimura may have worked with him, but she still only remembered the fight and the angry man in the cells. She didn't like him, but she wasn't about to say it either.  
"Oh isn't this touching" Came Mya's usual cocky voice, "A reunion between friends… Oh where is my handkerchief"

Nimura approached her and stood a moment in which they offered each other distasteful glances. Then Nimura hit her across the cheek. The punch was of such a force that it knocked her to the ground. Sadako took his arm to hold him back but he had no intention of hitting her again. She was utterly helpless, there was no more to be gained through hurting her.  
"What do you want to do with her?" Brutus asked but it was Asturia answered,  
"Kill her and have it done with" Nimura's eyes where still on her as he answered,  
"No. Nobody is killing anyone" Brutus nodded,  
"Too many of us have already died today" Were his words, "Anyway she would make a fine prize when we get back to the alliance" Nimura shook his head,  
"We can't head back to the alliance either" Each pair of eyes fell upon him,  
"What do you mean 'cant?'" Fraid demanded, "Watch me!"  
"Stop!" Nimura demanded, "We cannot go back. You heard what she said, the alliance is in turmoil"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He blurted out, "You believe a word she says?"  
"Yes I do" Nimura replied, "It all fits together"  
"What do you mean 'Fits together?'" Brutus asked, Nimura offered a solemn look,  
"You were all captured a couple of months back, right?" His answer came in the from of a series of nods.  
"Well a lot has happened since you where captured" He started, "None of it good" He paused a moment before continuing,  
"The alliance has all but broken into a civil war" Nimura told him,  
"That's what she says, why you believing her!" Brutus said angrily,  
"No, before that. Fraid and Asturia launched a two pronged attack on Fanelia just over a month and a half ago" Fraid and Asturia looked at each other,  
"You've gotta be kidding" One exclaimed,  
"I wish I was. We left Fanelia to try and raise a few other voices in the alliance against the actions but it appears that the other alliance leaders were afraid that they would be their next target if they spoke out for Fanel" Nimura continued, "Their forces should be nearing Fanel, and now we get this news?" Brutus was going to protest again before he was cut off,

"Why do I believe her?" Nimura repeated, "Because why lie when the truth is more damaging. It was clear that Chid had his eyes on the rest of the alliance, that's why he focused on keeping his military the strongest in the alliance, why he forced the people of Zaibach into the dirt. It was all leading to this. A final push to take control of the alliance from within"  
"What do you mean 'force Zaibach into the dirt?'?" He asked, "And anyway this couldn't really happen, not with the council in Norte"  
"Excuse me?" Brutus turned, this was the first time the young man from Zaibach spoke up, "It is true, and there have been a lot of people in Zaibach hurt over the past years. Fraid has been fuelling the revolution there with his actions and attacks"

"Ok, but even so what about the council. There is no way they would go along with this!" He demanded.  
"If I may interject?" Mya asked, "The council of Norte is no longer an obstacle. The city was burned to the ground a couple of weeks ago… along with the council"  
"Good God" Sadako exclaimed,  
"The whole city?" Asturia asked, "Destroyed" She nodded her head,  
"It's a pity too, they seemed to know what was going on in the alliance, they were even in talk with us to try and bring an end to the war" She continued, "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to continue the bloodshed"  
"I've changed my mind. Let's kill her" Were Brutus's words,  
"No. We need her alive. If we're found it's important to have a bargaining chip"  
"Found?" He asked, "Where are you thinking of going where we might be found?" Nimura smiled,  
"That way" He pointed in the direction he and Sadako had come from, "To the capitol of Entóntria"

………

It was early morning and the newly born sun was showering Fanel with its light. Nestled just inside the third wall of the cities defences was a vast and spectacular Chapel. To one side of the building there was a huge and spectacular tower, which rose far above the walls of the city. Its spire had since been removed, replaced by a flat area, where in the coming battle a soldier would lie, and send signals with the command of the tower Babel. The tower Babel would be a clear target, so this was considered the best place to offer orders from.

Above the huge wooden doors, which were four men wide an enchanting stain glass window of all the colours of the rainbow glistened in the light. The scene depicted on the window was that of the meeting of Von's father and mother at the great lake. All around the fantastic icons where hundreds of small fireflies, and Von's father was on his knees taking his mothers hand. It was a fitting image for the chapel in peace, but not in war.

All around the chapel there are hundreds of stone statues, carved into the walls of the chapel itself. There were also other scenes from the recent history of Fanelia depicted across its wall as well as other stain glass windows which left the inside of the chapel with a wondrous rainbow effect.

Inside the chapel there stood a pulpit from which the leader of the congregation would speak, however it was not the focus. All around him was an incredible series of statues rein-acting the battle of Tann, the fortress that became Fanel. The pulpit was placed below the battle, a holy battle in Fanelia. Above everything there were three huge dragons, not like the land dragons that roamed the forests but majestic and beautiful dragons.

There was a thunderous crash and the doors to the chapel were thrown open. Von entered, and made his way to the pulpit. With each step there was the loud thudding of his boots, echoing around the large empty ceiling. He passed row after row before coming to a complete stop ahead of the scene of the battle. His face was hard, his figure adorned with his full Fanelian armour. He was ready for war.

He cleared his throat as if addressing a crowd,  
"How has it come to this" Where his words, when no response was offered he continued,  
"Fanel stands on the brink of destruction, its people scattered, its men ready to lay down their lives for you, and what is the point!" He yelled.  
"Sirona", Von started referring to the dragon to the left, a long dragon with blue scales and thunderous red eyes, "You are the Goddess of healing are you not! Well you people need healing"  
"Andraste", where is next words, refer the large bodied central dragon, its scale of fiery red, "You are the Goddess of victory are you not? Where is your victory? Your people thirst for it!"  
"Belenus" Von continued, referring to the dragon to the right, another long dragon this time of a greeny colour, "Are you not the God of wisdom? Where is your wisdom? Why are your people left to their own wisdom when yours can offer us which we seek?"

Von stepped further forward and onto the same level as the pulpit. He offered out his hands, pleading to the God's statues,  
"Your people are crying out for you. Can you not hear them! Can you not hear their prayers? Their suffering! What God's let their people suffer when they stay true to their course?" He said before a pause, "Unless of course you too are afraid of what the future holds

Taking another step into the recreated battle scene Von stood beside the image of Andreas. With a mighty push he knocked over the statue, down from the stage where it shattered on impact with the ground,  
"God's who do nothing are useless. Men who do nothing are cowards, but you won't see one of them tonight. Not tonight". Von turned and jumped from the stage onto the cool marble floor. He looked at it a moment,  
"Will you see light again sleeping dragon?"

It was as he rose to his full height that a young soldier ran into the chapel calling out to him,  
"Lord you are needed at the gates. Fraid and Asturia's standards have been spotted!" Von sighed,  
"Show some respect, this is a house of the God's" Von demanded ironically. As he exited the building he muttered under his breath,  
"So, they have come"

Beyond the chapels doors Von found his horse where he left it, a magnificent beast with a coat of white. He took his place upon it and as if the hounds of hell where on his heels he charged through the cities streets towards the first defensive wall. It was not the same place it once was, hundreds of soldiers had gathered, dozens more men where around catapults and Trebuchet on and off the walls. Their faces were gloomy, almost morbid. They had reached the end of the road, and there was nothing left now except honour and death. He heard high from the walls a mans yell,  
"A herald approaches!"

As Von approached the gate into the city, a huge three-story passageway through the walls protected by doors and steel his eyes found Merle, Sanjiyan and Alexander waiting for him upon their own horses. His beast slowed to a trot as he spoke to them,  
"You all planning on coming?" Von asked,  
"Sire, I must request that you stay within the castle. There is no advantage to sending you out into danger" Alexander protested but Von shook his head,  
"There is no advantage but plenty of disadvantage to not going. I have to show them I, and no other man of this city is afraid of them, or afraid to die. Besides perhaps there is a way to avoid this senseless battle"  
"If there are no other objections shall we go?" Von said with a smile before yelling on the top of his lungs, "OPEN THE GATE!" There was a series of yells of the same nature growing more distant until a loud metallic grinding started. The gates to the city began to rise out of the ground itself leaving only the huge wooden door. As they started toward it the door began to slowly open as several guards pulled it.

With the doorway clear they rode out of the city, and approached the army amassing just before the forest. In the middle of the clearing five horses were waiting for them. As they approached they reduced their speed and approached slowly. Upon the horses there were two normal soldiers, one from Asturia the other from Fraid. Areon, leader of the Asturian forces and the leader of the Fraid forces Onoír had seen approaching the city. Upon the final horse there appeared to be a man tied up, his face was bruised and cut, and although he was in clean clothes they were sure the cuts didn't end their.  
"Néigh" Merle spoke under her breath and Von nodded.

She was right, the man was the governor of Fanelia's second city, and Lilly' brother, Néigh. Their horses came to a complete stop not two meters from their enemies. The tension that filled the air was intense, before the leader of Fraid's forces spoke.  
"Lord Fanel, I am honoured that you would come to meet us personally. I only wish it was under better circumstances" He man bowed as he spoke and Von nodded,  
"I too wish that these were better circumstances. It is a pity that so many of your men are likely to die" Von's response was cold and calculating, the general raised out of his bow,  
"Now, now, I do believe that both of our forces stand on the brink of destruction if this battle is to go ahead" Von agreed,  
"Indeed but I don't seem to have an army on your doorstep, while you have one of mine" He nodded,  
"Very true, and we would be willing to pull them back" Von laughed,  
"Oh yes, I'm sure you would"  
"We would. Times have changed my Lord. The alliance has more pressing maters to the east"

"You mean Entóntria" Von clarified and he nodded  
"We cannot be fighting amongst ourselves if we are to defeat them" He told Von, "You will accept this truce, I know you will"  
"What makes you so sure?" Von asked and he smiled. Von couldn't see it through his hood but he knew he smiled,  
"Because I know you. I have fought with you. I know how you think, and I know you would do anything to protect the people of this city"  
"Who are you?" He asked,  
"I am 2nd in command of Fraid's four. General of the Eastern armies of Fraid. My name is unimportant. Will you agree to our truce?"

Von nodded,  
"I will agree to the truce. We will meet back here in two hours to finalise the arrangements" He smiled,  
"I am pleased that you have seen to follow the correct path, here…" He said, taking Néigh of his horse and passed him to Sanjiyan, "… take your man here as a sign of good faith between us" Von nodded in thanks, however Areon offered some last words to Alexander,  
"See you in hell, traitor"  
"Only if you leave the door open"

They slowly departed the field. Sanjiyan turned to him and took the gag from Néigh's mouth,  
"Are you all right?" He asked as he took in the clean air,  
"Been better"  
Once he was sure they were a good enough distance from them Von whipped his horse for greater speed,  
"Why are we rushing, this is good isn't it?" Merle asked and Von shook his head,  
"He was lying, and I was lying and we both know it. All that is left is for the battle to begin"

Unknown to them, as the generals made their way back to their army Fraid's general raised his hand as an unspoken signal and a single archer fired. Its arrow found its target in Merles back. She cried out. The sudden force made her lose hold of her horses reins but Von was able to grab her. Taking her onto his horse she muttered,  
"My God, what have they done?"

Von held her as close to him as he could and yelled,  
"Is that the game you're playing? I want Dolár brought out. Behead him, and make sure they see it all. Place it on a spike above the gates. Well we can play as well"  
"You can't be serous?" Alexander asked,  
"I've never been more serous" Von added angrily, "They will regret their actions. I will make sure of it?"

End of Chapter Fifteen  
………  
_Butch Cassidy  
__13.09.06 (Euro-Date system DD.MM.YY)  
_……… 

**Author Message:  
**Wow, now that was a long time. I do apologise for it but… Let's see what's happened since my last release. I ran Irelands largest anime convention, dealt with family bereavement, started working for the government, moved to another city, formed a non-profit organisation, nearly had my house burn down and was dumped all while studying for university exams. I think that's most of it anyway.  Hopefully you can all forgive me for the delay.

Well it's been a long road and we have finally come to it, the Siege of Fanel. I don't know how many of you will remember but you have already seen parts of the siege in pervious chapters through visions and so forth. Have a look back and see how the pieces all fall into place or I hope they do

Five more chapters to go folks, so please don't lose interest the end is in sight. Now three quarters through the series and I'm looking forward to the challenge of these last few chapters and rounding it all out for you.

I personally have no idea when the next chapter will be out because it's going to be big and tough but God willing it will be sooner rather than later as even more importantly hopefully my life will calm down enough for me to work on it. Whenever it is, I'll see you there.

Butch.


	16. Sorry for the delay

**Hi Guys**. Sorry no new update

I just wanted to give you all a wee message to say no I'm not dead but have been dealing with a tone of stuff which has delayed work on the next chapter. Please bear with me

Butch.


End file.
